For You I Will
by Xtyne
Summary: He was my best friend. But he went off and left me behind. Years later we’re brought together by fate, except he doesn’t even remember who I am. Featuring Orton, Legacy, Bourne
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I opened the front door to the large white house as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake anyone up in the house. It was only seven in the morning and I had finally arrived home from a hectic month on the road. I wasn't even sure if my father or sisters were even here, but in case they were, I snuck inside the house, silently closing the door behind me.

"Welcome home."

I jumped a foot into the air as the voice scared the living daylights of out me. I turned and glared at my father, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Not nice dad" I held onto my chest, my heart pounding like crazy. "You're lucky I didn't have a heart attack."

He chuckled. "Have a good trip?"

"You could say that." I rolled my large suitcase over to beside the staircase before moving over to my father and hugging him tightly.

"Tough shows?" he embraced me back.

"More like tough opponents. My shoulder is killing me." I frowned, pulling back. "Think I need to go back to the doctor about it."

"Want me to book an appointment?" He led us into the kitchen.

I nodded, hopping up onto a stool at the island as he headed to the stove. It felt every other morning in the Jarrett household. Me and my father, chatting about work, as he made a delicious breakfast. It had been this way since I had been born. I was never a planned child, being born to two 17 year olds. But my father never regretted the moment he held me in his arms for the first time. Or so he always reminded me. I had a pretty interesting life growing up as the daughter of Jeff Jarrett. I had gone on the road with him for years when I was only a child, travelling the world as my father wrestled for various promotions. I grew up in the wrestling world; half of my extended family being wrestlers that had helped raise me over the years. It was only natural when I had decided to train when I was 18. Now I was 24 (almost 25) years old, and on top of the independent wrestling circuit. Nothing seemed to have changed at home as time went on. My father was still the same kind hearted man I had always known, and cared more about his family than anything else in the world. He would do anything for my sisters and me, even if that meant getting up at 7 in the morning to greet me.

"How'd the PPV go last weekend?" my eyes brightened as he laid two plates full of my favorite breakfast foods on the kitchen table. I hopped off the stool and joined him at the round table, as with tradition.

"Pretty good. Got a pretty good review." My father nodded. "Been going nonstop since last weekend, everyone is pretty exhausted."

"I bet."

"Have you talked with your mother lately?" he asked casually.

I rolled my eyes. My mother had never been a big supporter of my life. Since she had gotten pregnant at such an early age, she always resented my father. But she refused to keep me out of her life, and so I lived between both homes. The travel wasn't far between St. Louis Missouri and Nashville Tennessee, so it was never a far distance to travel between. I never hated my mother; I just never had a tight bond with her. She never understood the wrestling business, and hated that I would travel on the road with my father. She would never voice this in public however, as she actually lived beside the Orton family, and yes, that Orton family. They were surprisingly probably the nicest people I had ever met. They were like a second family to me, and always considering me on of their own. I used to go over to their house all the time whenever I was with my mother. It was easier being in a household that was part of the wrestling world, like my father's family. Randy Orton was only 2 years older, and we ended up spending a lot of time together.

There was one year back was I was 16 and Randy was 18, when I had to live with my mother due to my father's work schedule increasing. He wouldn't allow me to travel with him primarily because of school, so I was forced into starting a new school in St. Louis. Randy was a senior, and I was only a sophomore, but he had taken me under his wing, introducing me to everyone and anyone. Considering we had grown up next door to one another, our slight age difference never mattered. He was probably my best friends, between both cities. While I loved Nashville more so than St. Louis, I never made many friends as I would go off and travel with my father frequently. But in St. Louis, I had more of a stable lifestyle. It was the best of both worlds.

Unfortunately, the moment Randy had graduated he had gone off and enlisted with the United States Marine Corps. I never heard from him for awhile, and by the time he had apparently returned home, I was back in Nashville with my father. The last time I had seen or spoken with Randy was at his graduation party. I was devastated when he told me his plans for the future. I had told no one before, but I had a huge crush on the man. Who couldn't? His blue eyes and traditional smirk would make any girl's heart melt. And it certainly did. I don't even remember how many girlfriends he had had during the time I had known him. But he never would have returned my feelings if I told him. I was the scholar, nobody in school, while he was the star athlete who everyone wanted to be. I always wondered how we possible became friends, but I suppose we always rounded each other off nicely. Knowing however, that I wouldn't see him for awhile, it broke my heart that I had never told him my feelings towards him.

It had been nine years since the last time I had seen him. I always hated returning to my mother's to visit, in fear that I would see him visiting his own family. It wasn't hard to realize just how successful he had gotten in wrestling, considering he was a World Champion in the WWE. I almost felt ashamed that I had never achieved anything close to that in my own wrestling career. But then again, I never strived to. I was perfectly content in wrestling where I was now; I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Your spacing." My father mused.

"Sorry." I shook my thoughts away. "No I haven't."

"She's been bugging me about you not visiting. You should go see her."

"I have a show there in a few months, I'll go then." I waved it off.

"Allie," My father shot me a look. "You haven't seen her in years."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm busy."

"You have two weeks off, go up and visit her for a day or two." He urged.

If I knew anything about my father, he was stubborn. It was a trait I had inherited from him. But he was far better at it than I was. I knew he wouldn't get off my case until I agreed. So eventually I did.

"I'll go up tomorrow I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, another story lol. But i figured since i just ended 2 of my big ones, that i was allowed to start a new one. I just spent the past 3 or 4 hours writing 5 chapters...yeah im mental. But i got inspiration from Raw tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

I spent the rest of the day with my family, catching up with my three younger sisters. My father remarried when I was only five to a wonderful woman. She was a second mother to me, and quickly considered me one of her own. Together, my father and Jill had three daughters. I loved them to death. When Jill unfortunately passed, I moved back into the family house in Nashville after I had lived in Philadelphia for a few years, to help my father with the girls. While Joslyn was 17, Jessie and Jacey were only 8 and 5. I felt that they needed a mother figure in their life, and since Jill couldn't be around, I was going to take up the responsibility. I never hated it. I loved the girls; they were always full of life. Joslyn was graduating high school next year, which surprised me. I couldn't believe where all the time had gone. I still remember when they had brought her home from the hospital when I was a kid. While I was older, she and I always bonded. We could relate better than with the other two, because of their young ages. But I absolutely loved my family, and wouldn't trade them for the world.

Unfortunately the day went by far more quickly than I would have liked, and soon it was the day I would be travelling up to St. Louis. I woke up early to hit the small gym in the basement of the house before heading off on the 5 hour drive. It was 2 in the afternoon by the time I had arrived at my mother's large house. She had remarried years ago, when I was still only 7, but never had the heart to leave. My step father had moved in, and together they had a son who was now 18. My step father, I found, I got along with better than my own mother. He had always been a fan of wrestling, and we would chat about my shows anytime I was there. Colton, my half brother, eagerly listened to my stories from the road. I always had an intuition he would want to get into the business, considering he was on his school's amateur wrestling team. My mother would surely hate it, but I vowed I would help him out however I could.

"Allie!" Colton sped out of the house as I pulled up into the driveway.

I chuckled as I pulled myself out of the car and pulled him into a hug. He was 7 years younger than I was, but he was already taller than me. I felt rather short whenever I was around him. But I suppose being only 5 foot 5; it was quite easy to be the short one around.

"Good to see you kid." I ruffled his dark brown hair.

He grinned down at me, his green eyes sparkling. While I had inherited my father's looks, I had my mother's green eyes. Colton and I looked night and day when we stood next to one another, but with one look at our eyes, you knew we were related.

"Been forever sis." He led me into the house.

"Sorry about that. Been crazy lately with shows."

We chatted for a few moments as we headed into the kitchen, the heart of the house. My mother instantly rushed over as we entered. I stifled a snicker as I patted her back.

"Good to see you Allie." My step father, Brad, smiled as my mother detached herself from me. "How's the wrestling been going?"

I hugged him tightly before quickly going into the stories of my recent travels. My mother excused herself, as always, leaving me, my brother and step father alone in the kitchen. We chatted for hours about everything. I found out Colton had won first place at the tournament at the end of school. I was ecstatic for him. It must have been a wonderful way to end high school.

"So, we've been meaning to talk with you." Brad glanced over at Colt.

Colt bit his lip as he gazed over at me. "Dad and I talked, and I decided that I wanted to train to be a wrestler."

My face brightened. "Oh Colt that's great!"

"We were wondering if you have any suggestions on places to train. I don't really care where it'll be, as long as Colt is happy with it." Brad shot his son a glance. While wrestling wasn't a traditional career to choose after high school, I could tell Brad was still proud of Colt. Colt knew what he wanted to do with his life, which was a lot better than half of the people that graduate school.

"Well, Can Am where I trained in Windsor is top notch. I mean, Rhino, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Petey Williams, all came out of the school and look at them now." I paused. "ROH School is also good. Delirious is the trainer there at the moment, but a lot of the roster help out with the school. You also get to travel with the show to learn the ropes. Which is always great. There's a few others, probably ones closer, but those two are pretty much the best."

"What do you think Dad?"

Brad thought for a moment. "Like I've said before Colt, it's all up to you. Wherever you want to go, I'll be fine with."

"Al?" Colt shot me a look. "Where would you go if you were me?"

"Both are great schools. I could easily make sure you get into either one. It would just depend really on where you would want to live for 8 to 12 months."

Colt bit his lip. He was an adult, but I knew he just wanted someone else to make this decision for him. It was a hard one to make. It was hard for me to decide to move up to Windsor for a year, but I knew it was the right choice for me. Unfortunately no one could make this decision but Colton.

"I think I'll think it over." He stated before standing up. "Thanks though sis."

I smiled as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"So how is mom taking the fact that he wants to wrestle?" I questioned Brad.

He sighed. "She's not happy about it. She always thought he'd want to be a doctor or a lawyer."

"That's mom for ya." I rolled my eyes. She just never understood a person's dream. "What do you think?"

"I know how much he wants to do this. While I'm worried he could get hurt, I felt the same way when you started off. He wants to do something with his life, and he's willing to do anything for that. Not many 18 year olds have that drive, so I'm proud of him. If this is his dream, than I'll support him no matter what."

"You're a good father." I patted his arm before my mom walked back into the room, phone in her hand.

"Elaine and Bob heard that you were in town and asked us to have dinner with them." My mother announced. "I told then we'd be happy to."

My face fell. Great. The one reason I avoided coming up here to visit was because of the Orton family. It wasn't that I didn't love them like my own family; it was just their oldest son I was nervous to possibly see. It had been 9 years since we've seen each other, but we spent 16 years growing up with one another. We had a history together, and it felt awkward now. But I couldn't say no to going. Elaine and Bob had been so great while growing up. They understood the life in the wrestling business; Randy was a third generation wrestler after all. So I was stuck going tonight. I just prayed Randy wouldn't be home for a visit.

"We'll be heading over in an hour, so go put on something nice." My mother eyed the sweats I was wearing.

I rolled my eyes but nodded as I headed up to the familiar bedroom beside my brothers. As I passed Colt's room, I stuck my head in and informed him of dinner plans. He grinned as he nodded excitedly. Just like I had, he grew up over at the Orton's learning the business from the family. I headed into my own room and fished through the clothes I had brought with me. I pulled out a cute white and purple skirt that floated to my knees, and searched in my closet for something to match.

The hour went by much faster than I had expected. As we stood outside the Orton home, I chewed on a nail nervously. I prayed Randy wasn't home. I tried to tell by the cars in the driveway, but his brother had a thing with cars and I couldn't tell who's belonged to whom.

"Oh Allie, it's wonderful to see you." Elaine grabbed me up into a hug. "You've grown since we've last seen you."

"Has been a few years." I agreed. "The house looks great as always."

"Bob has remodeled the place a thousand times. He needs projects to stay busy." She rolled her eyes, leading me in to the living room.

"Allie, how are you kiddo?" Bob grinned as he got up out of his favorite chair and ruffled my hair. "How's the wrestling going? Have any belts?"

"Have a couple yeah." I nodded as he had me sit down on the couch beside his chair. "Schedule has been crazy lately. Having shows every weekend. Came back from Japan about a month ago actually."

"That must have been great."

"Oh it was amazing. I always love going over there. Great atmosphere to wrestle in."

"I remember back in the day…"

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of Randy Orton in the future, i promise! i have three more chapters i'll randomly post up during the day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Thankfully Randy hadn't been home that night, as Raw had a house show somewhere. Though I was told excitedly from Elaine that Raw was in town Monday, and suggested I should stay for it. I just smiled and nodded, not expecting to at all. But Colton begged me to go. Looking at the excited look on his face, I couldn't help but agree. He just looked so hopeful that I couldn't let him down. All I would have to do is sit in the crowd and watch with Colt. It wasn't like I would actually see Randy at all minus for his match.

The days moved quickly, and before I knew it, it was Monday morning. I decided I was in need of a workout, and headed to the gym I remembered was a few miles from home. Colton, who had wanted an idea of the workouts needed in the business, came along with. It was nice to spend time with my brother. Much like Joslyn, who was only a year younger than Colt, we had a special bond. We were close enough in age, and both had the same interests, that it was easy to get along with him. We hardly fought, but I suppose that was mainly due to the fact that I didn't live there fulltime.

"So, I was thinking it over, and I think I want to go to the ROH School." Colt mentioned as we got off the treadmills and rested for a moment. "You work for ROH, so if we get to travel with the shows, then we'll get to spend more time together."

I smiled. "It is a great school. I'll contact Delirious tomorrow and get you set up for the fall class."

"Thanks Allie." He grinned, his green eyes brightening.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and I stood up from the bench and stretched. I glanced around the almost empty locker room, and almost fell over as I saw Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes walk into the gym. Shit. I knew from watching Raw that they were good friends with Randy, being in the same faction and all. I began to grow nervous as I prayed Randy wasn't with them. Thankfully, they appeared to be alone as they headed towards the male locker room. I sighed out of relief. I took a sip from my water bottle before heading over to one of the weight machines, where I told Colt I'd meet him. I apparently wasn't watching where I was going though as I ended up walking into someone.

I grunted as I ended up falling on my ass. I glanced up, and frowned as I saw Cody Rhodes standing above me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Nah, it's my fault, wasn't looking." Cody smiled as he held out a hand.

I took it gratefully and stood up.

"You look familiar." He cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't believe so." I shook my head.

"No, I do." he frowned for a moment, as if thinking. After a moment, his eyes brightened. "Your Jeff Jarrett's daughter aren't you?"

I was surprised. I don't ever remember meeting the man before. The only reason I knew who he was, was because he was on TV every week.

"My father worked there for a bit. I remember going down for a few shows once in awhile, and you were always there." He smiled. "Cody Rhodes by the way."

"I know, you're on TV every week." I chuckled but shook his hand. "I feel horrible but I totally don't remember you."

He shrugged. "That's cool, only reason I remember you is because you always looked so much like your father. Hard to not tell you're a Jarrett."

"Thanks. I take that as a very high compliment."

He grinned. "So do you wrestle like your dad?"

"I do. Been pro for just over 6 years now."

"Wow, pretty good run then so far." He seemed impressed.

I nodded, but before I could say anything else, Ted DiBiase came walking up beside his team mate.

"Yo man," he nudged Cody before realizing I was there. "Hi."

"Hi." I began to grow a bit uncomfortable just standing there.

"This is…ah…I can't remember your name sorry." Cody blushed.

"Allie Jarrett."

"Right, this is Allie, Jeff Jarrett's kid."

"Second Gen wrestler then." Ted smirked, seeming impressed. "I'm a third generation myself."

I raised an eyebrow as he seemed a bit cocky about that fact. A bit too cocky. He shot a smirk at Cody, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually a _fourth_ generation." I shot at him smugly. I enjoyed knocking arrogant men down off their high horses.

He seemed a bit shocked at that, and instead of saying anything else, he just turned and headed towards a weight machine. I chuckled as I watched him leave.

"He's a bit arrogant." Cody laughed. "Think he's been hanging around Randy far too long."

I felt a shudder at him speaking the name.

"So do you live here or something?" He asked casually. I had to admit, he seemed rather nice in person. Much different than I would expect from him. After all, his partner had allowed his quick success get to his head apparently.

"My mother and step family do. Came up to visit in between shows."

"Ah, that's cool. Where do you work? At TNA?"

"Did for a bit, but left about two years ago. Been working in the Independents, doing a lot of tours in Japan and Europe."

"That's cool." He nodded.

"Rhodes!"

I blinked before realizing whose voice that was. Cody turned and waved at his other team mate, and my former best friend, Randy Orton. I froze as I saw him walk over, not even recognizing me as he slapped his friend over the head.

"We're supposed to be training, not chatting up girls Rhodes."

"Sorry." Cody mumbled, shooting me an eye roll.

I stifled a laugh as Randy turned his blue eyes on me. I expected him to recognize me; after all, we had known each other for 16 years. But he didn't seem to. His gaze hardened as we continued to stare at one another. I couldn't believe he didn't even know who I was. Or if he did, he hid it rather well. I didn't think I had changed all that much since high school. I had the same long blonde hair, the same green eyes, was exactly the same height. I could recognize him from a mile away, and yet he didn't even realize I was the person who lived next door to him his whole life. Unbelievable. Apparently winning some World Championships takes effect on memory. I couldn't believe it!

* * *

**A/N:** Well thats a bit rude! sheesh, even i remember people i havent seen in over ten years. bad bad Randy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Matty!" I exclaimed, running towards Matt Sydal.

While my morning had been ruined by Randy not even knowing who I was, the day had been saved by realizing I would get the chance to see my good friend, Matt Sydal (otherwise known as Evan Bourne to WWE fans). We had worked together in Ring of Honor for years before he headed up to WWE. He, along with CM Punk, I had kept into close contact with, and made sure I saw them often. I had called him the other night to let him know I would be at the show, and he decided I was to meet him after the show. I was more than happy to oblige of course.

"Good to see you Allie." He grinned widely. "What are the odds we would be in the same city huh?"

"It was totally fate." I chuckled. "This is my brother Colton by the way."

"The one who is going to the ROH school right?" Matt shook his hand. "That's wicked. Del is the trainer there, great guy. You'll love it."

I chuckled as Colton became a bit star struck. No matter how little the position, Matt was still a WWE star, and that was big for Colton. He so wanted to be in the WWE, so to be able to met some of the guys, it was a big step.

"Great match by the way."

"Thanks." Matt's eyes twinkled. I could tell he really liked working in WWE, as much as I hated to not see him in ROH anymore. "So I have to grab some of my stuff, you guys want to go backstage with me?"

Colton's eyes lit up. I chuckled and nodded. It wasn't like I had to be afraid to see Randy again; the asshole clearly didn't remember me. Matt led us backstage, stopping to introduce us to a few of the guys as we headed towards his locker room. He knocked on the door, stuck his head in to make sure everyone was decent, and motioned for us to follow him in.

"Hey guys." He nodded at the others in the room. "Want you guys to meet…"

"Holy shit, Allie!" Brian Kendrick, or Spanky as I will always remember him as, grinned. "God, it's been years!"

Well I was glad someone recognized me. "Hey Spanky."

He shuddered as he came over and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Let's not call me that."

"But it's just so awesome." I teased him.

"Shush. So, how are all the guys?" he asked, speaking of the ROH roster.

"Good good, did you hear we have a TV deal?"

"I did." He nodded with a smile. "That's great. I've caught some of the episodes, they're really good. You've improved, if that's even possible."

"I try." I smirked.

"I totally forgot you were in ROH man." Matt laughed. "Allie, this is Kofi, Carlito, and Miz. Guys this is Allie Jarrett, she and I used to work together."

"Nice to meet you." Miz looked me up and down, a smirk on his face. "Single?"

"Dude." Matt threw him a glare.

I rolled my eyes at the man, ignoring his question as I introduced Colton, who had his mouth gaping open by that time. We spent a few minutes chatting before Matt suggested going out for a quick bite to eat and catch up. I agreed and soon the three of us were leaving the arena. We made it to a diner just around the corner and ordered our food.

"So, you'll never believe this." I leant against the back of the booth we sat in. "Remember how I told you that one time how Randy Orton and I used to be really good friends growing up?"

Matt nodded.

"Well I happened to run into Rhodes today, and we were chatting it up, and then guess who shows up."

"The arrogant ass himself?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. He doesn't even remember me!"

"What? How? You two knew each other for, how long?"

"16 years." I frowned. "It's unbelievable. I haven't changed that much. How could he just forget all about me?"

"He's a jack ass, that's how." Matt shook his head. "He doesn't give a care in the world about anyone else. I don't get how Ted and Cody can stand him."

"Well from what I got from meeting the two, DiBiase seems to match Randy's attitude nicely." I rolled my eyes. "Cody is nice though. He actually remembered me from when his father used to work in TNA back in the day."

"He's a good guy. Just the two guys he's friend's with. Can't believe the guy just forgot about you. How do you forget about someone you've known your whole life?"

"Exactly!" I nodded. "I don't get it. Am I that forgettable?"

"Oh sweetie, that's not it." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Your completely memorable, don't worry."

"It's just…I don't know. He was my best friend back then. I had the hugest crush on the guy. And he just forgets about me? We live beside each other for god sakes!" I sighed. "Just hurts I guess. That's stupid isn't it? We haven't seen each other for like 9 years, I guess it's understandable to forget about me right?"

"Not at all. You've known each other longer than you haven't seen one another. I still remember the people I used to go with middle school with, so I don't get what his problem is. He's not worth getting upset over though Allie. I don't know how he was back then, but he's an arrogant asshole now."

"I guess he was like that back then, just not as bad." I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. "Guess I don't have to worry about seeing him while I'm here."

* * *

I groaned as I heard someone knocking on the front door to the house. It was Tuesday morning, and I was looking forward to sleeping in today. However, as everyone had left for work early this morning, I was home alone. I waited and hoped they left, but they didn't. They must have known someone was here. I cursed to myself as I pulled myself out of bed and managed to get down the stairs without breaking my neck. I pulled open the front door, ready to tell whoever it was to shove off, but was pleasantly surprised to see Cody Rhodes smiling through the screen door.

"Hi." I opened the door, confused as to why he was here.

"Hi." He greeted

"Are you stalking me or something?"

He chuckled. "No. Ted and I spent the night at Randy, and his mom mentioned something about you to Randy. I was up jogging and thought I would say hi."

Wow, he really was a nice guy.

"Want to come in for coffee or something." I rubbed my eyes.

"Sure, that be great." He nodded. "You look tired."

"I am. You ruined my sleeping."

"sorry." He apologized, following me into the house. "I saw a car in the driveway and thought you may be home."

"It's fine, really." I shot him a smile as I put coffee on.

"Matt Sydal mentioned how you two were friends." He commented.

"Oh, de did?" I raised an eyebrow. I never knew the two were friends.

"Yeah, we hang out whenever I'm not around Randy and Ted. He doesn't really like either of them."

"I don't blame him." I muttered.

"So do you and Randy know each other well? Randy's mom mentioned you to him as if you were friends." He cocked his head to the side, intrigued.

I shrugged. "I lived between here and my father's, but I've known him for 16 years."

"Wow, long time."

"It is. Haven't seen him in 9 years though. Doesn't seem to remember me apparently." I frowned. I don't know why I was telling this complete stranger about any of this.

"Hm, that's weird. You think the guy would." He took the coffee I handed him. "So how long are you in town for?"

I was thankful that he had changed the subject. "Not really sure. I meant to only stay a day, but got caught up with everything. How about you guys, when do you have shows next?

"Summerslam this Sunday, so probably leaving for LA by Friday."

"California huh? Just did a show there myself two weeks ago." I smiled slightly as I remembered the hilarious time I had at the PWG show.

We spent the next hour chatting surprisingly. I never knew how well I could get along with a WWE wrestler besides the one I had known before stardom hit. But Cody was definitely a great guy. We even agreed to hang out again before he left for the PPV. It was so weird. It felt like he was the one I had known for half my life, not Randy. At least there was one member of that faction who was a nice guy.

* * *

**A/N:** Cody Rhodes is rather nice :) and hot i might add! gosh, i have to admit, Legacy is probably the sexiest faction of all time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

A week later I was back in Nashville and enjoying the rest of my time off with my family. Cody and I had an excellent time getting to know one another better before he had left the previous Friday. We had swapped info, and promised to stay in contact with each other. It surprised me at how well Cody and I hit it off. While I was still a bit hurt Randy didn't remember me at all, I pushed it behind me. If he didn't want to remember the 16 years we knew each other, then fine. I wasn't going to let it get to me. Instead, I pushed myself back into training, knowing I had a few shows coming up with ROH soon in Chicago.

The days passed by quickly and I was soon packing back up my stuff and heading out to the airport. I said my goodbyes to the girls and father before heading onto a plane and flying out to Chicago. I had contacted Cody the day before I left, and found out they had a show in Chicago the Monday after my Saturday show. I was excited to meet back up with him. He may have been a WWE wrestler, but he seemed far more down to earth than I would have imagined.

As I landed in Chicago, I grabbed my luggage and headed out of the airport. I frowned as I hadn't spotted any of the guys yet. Someone had promised to pick me up, as most of them drove over from the Dayton show. But there was no one there. Just my luck, I was stranded at the airport and would have to get a cab to take me to the hotel. I was just heading over to one close to me when I heard my name being called out. A grin crossed my face as I turned and saw CM Punk just exiting the sliding doors. I forgot about my bag as I jumped at the man.

"Oh Punky! It's been forever!" I hugged him tightly.

Punk laughed as he twirled me around. "Good to see you too Allie."

"I didn't know you'd be here."

"Colt said that if I didn't go to the show he'd hate me." Punk rolled his eyes as he set me on my feet.

"Ha, good old Colt Cabana." I snickered. "Well it's a good thing, because I would have cried."

"Wouldn't want that whole fiasco to happen." He shook his head. "You look stranded."

"I am. The guys forgot all about me." I pouted.

"Want me to drive you wherever?" he offered.

"Would you?"

"Pfft, of course." He grinned and nodded.

I hugged him tightly again as I grabbed onto my bag and followed him towards the parking lot of the airport. He stopped suddenly however, confusing me.

"I'm forgetting something." He frowned.

I raised an eyebrow. I stood there and watched as he tapped his chin. Finally, he turned and smirked. I followed his gaze and chuckled as I saw Cody Rhodes and John Morrison glaring daggers at Punk as they made their way over to us.

"Forgot about you two." Punk shifted his belt on his shoulder, his smirk growing.

"Gay dude, gay." John grumbled.

Cody however smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You two know each other?" Punk looked between us, confused.

"We met back at the St Louis show." Cody explained.

"I'm surprised you're travelling with two Smackdown guys and not 'Legacy'" I voiced as we resumed the walk to Punk's car.

"Meh, I can only take their egos for so long." He admitted truthfully.

"Understandable." I nodded. From how the two seemed, I could definitely see where he was coming from. I don't understand how he was friends with them. He was the complete opposite from how the two acted.

"I'm sure she understands that a bit too well. How's Austin head now that he's champ again?" Punk asked as we arrived at his car and he opened the trunk.

"Not as bad as you would think. But he's always been the most modest of us all. He can act pretty damn well in the ring."

"He's one of the few that can leave the attitude in the ring." Punk nodded.

"Thank god, or else I would have killed him by now. I love Mr. Aries and all, but I don't need another reason for him to be annoying."

Punk chuckled. "How's he and Lacey by the way?"

"I finally was able to get him to propose to her!" I grinned. "Finally. Only took ages."

"The guy is slow sometimes."

"You're telling me!"

* * *

"Wow, look at that, you're at the same hotel." Punk chuckled as we all grabbed our suitcases from Punk's car, minus him and all since he lived in the city.

I rolled my eyes as I finally freed my bag from the evilness of the trunk.

"So you're for sure coming to the show tonight?"

"Yes, don't worry." He rolled his eyes, hugging me tightly.

I chuckled before looking at the other two. "You guys should come too. It'll be great."

"We don't have anything else to do, so why not." Cody shrugged. "I'm interested in ROH, Matt and Punk talk about it all the time."

"It's great dude." Punk nodded. "I better get going though, promised to hit up the gym with Colt soon. I'll catch you three later?"

We nodded and waved as Punk got back into the car and whizzed off. The three of us headed into the hotel before John excused himself and wandered over to where a few of the WWE divas stood chatting. Cody rolled his eyes as we headed to the front desk to check in. the process was quicker than I expected as my roommate, Daizee, had already checked in, and soon the two of us were heading up in the elevators.

"What floor you on?" he questioned as we entered the empty elevator.

"Third."

"Fourth here." He smiled.

"Don't make a lot of noise." I teased.

"I'll try my hardest." He chuckled.

We stood in comfortable silence for the next few moments before the elevator stopped on my floor. I made sure Cody would indeed be at the show tonight before stepping out onto the floor and waved at the man. He grinned and waved back before the door closed. I smiled to myself as I headed towards my room.

* * *

**A/N:** See, Punky as a good boy for once :) no evil punk again....or for awhile anyways lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I sighed as I rubbed my shoulder, pain shooting through me. I had hardly hurt it at all inside the ring during the first half of the show in the tag match with Sara against International Home Wrecking Crew, but it was still in a lot of pain. The doctors I saw earlier in the week stated everything was fine, which I began to doubt. It had started acting up a month ago and I had no idea why. I tried during shows to not reinjure it, but it was quite hard when I didn't even know what was wrong.

"Hey," Davey Richards wrapped an arm around my waist. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just sore." I frowned.

He kissed the top of my head as I lay my head on his chest as we stood there together. I was always comfortable when I was with Davey. He was the complete opposite of his character in the ring. He was kind, caring, and always able to put a smile on my face. Everyone always thought we should go out, as we apparently looked like a cute couple. However, while Davey was a great man, I honestly only saw him as a friend. And I knew for a fact he thought the same about me as he had his eyes dead set on a certain bubbly blonde, who just happened to bounce into the room at that moment.

"Hey you two." She grinned, heading over to her bag as we were in the Women's locker room. "How's the shoulder Allie?"

"Pain." I scrunched up my face before pulling away from Davey. "Is the Intermission on yet?"

Daizee Haze nodded as she grabbed my arm and linked hers through mine. "See you in a bit Davey."

He smiled and waved as we left the room. I shot a look over at Daizee and caught a goofy smile on her face. I knew she had feelings towards Davey, but wouldn't admit them to anyone. Being best friends and all, I could just tell there was something there. I wish the two would just get over their fears and tell one another, they would be an adorable couple.

"So you must tell me everything that happened on your trip to St. Louis. I heard through the grapevine, aka Matt, that you had some interesting times." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "It was interesting to say the least."

"Tell tell!" she pried.

Normally I would get annoyed with the pestering. But this was Daizee after all. We had met at my first ROH show years ago, and had been friends ever since. We travelled to a lot of shows together, being a cohesive tag team in SHIMMER. We even currently held the SHIMMER tag team titles. We pretty much told each other everything. Heck, we could just look at one another and know something was up. It was a crazy bond we had, but as I never had many female friends when I was younger, it was nice to have Daizee around.

"So Colton has decided he wants to go to the ROH School. Got him all set up for the fall class."

"Oh wow! That's awesome!" her eyes brightened. "Your brother is going to love it. You should do the SHIMMER classes with me, then you can see him all the time."

"Prazak actually is trying to talk me into it." I nodded.

"Good, Purple Haze are the best in the world, only makes sense to be trainers together."

I laughed. "True. So Raw was in town that Monday, and I promise Colt I'd go with him."

"And I'm guessing you saw Matt."

"Of course." I paused as we made it to the side door leading out into the ring side area. "We went to the gym and I ended up meeting Cody Rhodes."

"He's in that faction with your old best fried right?"

"Yep. He's a really nice guy actually. Far better than his partner, Ted DiBiase." I rolled my eyes as I remembered the man. "Randy ended up showing up."

"How awkward was that?" her eyes were wide.

"Only awkward for me apparently. He didn't remember who I was."

"Seriously?" her mouth fell open.

"Yep." I frowned. "It was like I was a total stranger."

"That's just crazy. Who forgets something like that." She shook her head. "Asshole."

"Your telling me." I sighed. "But I actually got a pretty good friend out of the trip at least. Cody is really nice. He was supposed to come to the show with Punk and a few others."

"Ooo lets go see if they're here!" she began pulling me through the door and out into the crowd.

We were stopped a few times by fans, and we gladly posed and autographed whatever they had. The fans were the ones that kept Ring of Honor going, and the wrestlers back here were more than happy to do anything to thank them. If that meant taking a few minutes and getting to know each of them, we were willing to do it. These were the best wrestling fans out there, and we appreciated every way they supported us.

"Oh I think I see Punk!"

My eyes brightened. "Where?"

She pointed to across the room. I tried to look over a few heads but couldn't see anything. Daizee laughed as she pulled me through the crowd until we were only a few feet from their little group. I was a bit put off seeing that Cody was chatting with his faction members. It still slightly bothered me that Randy didn't remember me at all. We had known one another for 16 years, how do you just forget about that? I certainly never forgot about him. Was I that unimportant because I didn't fit into his 'championship' lifestyle?

"Hey girls!" Punk grinned from ear to ear as he noticed us standing there and waved us over.

I chuckled as Daizee practically flung herself at Punk. I couldn't blame her though; it had been awhile since Punk had come to one of our shows. I grinned as I saw Matt chatting with John Morrison.

"Hey there Matty." I wrapped my arms around his waist as I reached his side. He shot me a toothy grin as he wrapped his own arm around me. "Enjoying the show?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Hard not to. Awesome tag match by the way, when did you get so good?"

"I've always been good." I poked his side. "You're just finally up to my standards."

"Ouch." He raised a hand to his heart, mocking me. "That hurts Allie."

"Good." I smirked.

"You two look like love birds." Punk shot us both his own smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I just pulled myself closer to Matt. "You're just jealous Punky."

"I am." He pouted. "Extremely jealous."

I laughed. "You had me earlier. I haven't seen Matty in…"

"Weeks." Cody strode up to us, a smile on his face. "Which probably felt like years."

"Exactly." I nodded. "How are you Cody?"

"Good. Great match, that was definitely no Diva's battle."

"We take pride in that." Daizee replied smugly. It was no secret that the women that competed on the Indy scene hated the way women wrestlers were portrayed in the WWE. We were trying to make the sport a better place for women wrestlers, and all they seemed to do was get talentless blonde bimbos in a bikini.

"Cody, this is Daizee. Daizee, Cody." I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Daizee shot him a warm smile.

"You too." He nodded before looking back at me. "Hope you don't mind I brought Randy and Ted with. They were complaining so much that I gave in."

I chuckled with an eye roll. "The more the merrier."

"Definitely not the case." Punk scowled. "Orton is annoying the fuck out of me. He thinks he's the best in the world and these guys have nothing on him."

"Better not let Bryan hear that." I mused. "Though I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind seeing Dragon kick Randy's head in a few times."

"I'd pay money for that to be honest." Cody laughed.

"Wouldn't we all."

* * *

**A/N:** So I was looking at Matt Sydal (Evan Bourne) pictures, and i fell in love all over again....so expect him in this story alot...because i 3 him, he has the cutest grin EVER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The show had been a success, and the entire Roster, including the small group of WWE guys, were at the local Bar and Grill celebrating. I was currently sitting in a booth with Daizee, Sara, Rain and Jetta, laughing about something or other Lacey and Austin had done. I was just about to get into my own story of annoying Austin into getting Lacey's engagement ring, when we were interrupted. I grinned up as Roderick started tugging on my hand. I chuckled as I waved to the girls and allowed him to pull me towards the bar where Austin Aries and Bryan Danielson sat.

"Hey boys." I greeted them.

"Hey." Austin nodded, his sunglasses covering his eyes even though we were inside. "So, who invited the talentless WWE assholes?"

"Austin." I slapped him upside the head. "Matt and Punk work there."

"Yeah, well, they're the exception." Austin shrugged before sending a glare to where the small group sat near the back of the room away from the others. I knew a lot of the ROH wrestlers were a bit put off that they were here. But like it or not, two of our good friends was a part of that company, and unless we wanted to lose them, we had to embrace their friends. Even if that did mean being in the same room as Randy "Asshole" Orton.

"I'm fine with them being here and all, I'm just tired of walking by Orton and hearing him make remarks on how we're all 'n00bs'." Bryan rolled his eyes. "Let me get into the ring with him please!"

I chuckled. "He's an arrogant ass. DiBiase is too from what I got. Cody and Morrison are nice guys though. Especially Cody. He's not like his team mates."

"Don't understand why you're trying to be friends with them." Austin sounded bitter. "What's the point?"

"The point is that they're friends with our friends." I shot him a look. "And because they're not all assholes."

"Whatever." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Actually, you have a lot in common with Orton, your both jackasses." I glared at him before turning on my heel and heading towards where Cody, Matt, and John were beginning to play pool.

I loved Austin, really I did, but sometimes he was just a bit too annoying. It wasn't like he thought he was better than everyone else just because he was the champion, quite the opposite actually. He just didn't have a filter on what he let out of his mouth. He rarely thought about what he was saying, and that usually earned multiple arguments brewing between the two of us. I would always love the man like a brother; he just needed to shut his mouth more often.

"Hey." I smiled as I reached the three. "Having fun?"

Matt grinned as he got the ball he was hoping for in the hole. "Definitely. I'm winning."

"Goodie!" I bounced over to him, patting his back. "Hopefully it's for money, I want a cut."

"But you're not doing anything."

"I'm your special cheerleader." I smirked.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, private though, so I'll show you my cheer later on." I winked before hopping up onto the pool table next to the one they were playing on. "Wouldn't want to give these two the wrong impression."

Matt snickered as Cody took his shot. I clapped as he missed.

Cody pouted. "That's not nice."

"One thing you have to learn about me Cody dearest, is that I'm not even close to being nice."

"Go be friends with Randy then." He stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, he didn't remember." I scrunched up my nose.

"You and Randy were friends?" John happily got his shot in before sending me a curious glance.

"Yeppers, for 16 years. Then he went off and I never saw him again for 9 years. Apparently he lost his memory between then and now." I shrugged. I couldn't help the bitterness in my tone.

"That doesn't really surprise me." John shot me a sympathetic look. "He doesn't care about anything but his precious title."

"Well don't worry sweetie, I will never forget about you." Matt offered me a smile.

"Thanks Matty." I smiled back at him. I could always count on Matt being there, that I knew for sure. "So I'm bored. Where's Punky, usually he can keep me occupied."

"He's over with Colt and Nigel." Matt nodded off to a booth in the corner, the three men laughing at the moment. Probably over something Colt did, the man was overly hilarious. He really should have just been a comedian instead of becoming a wrestler.

"Someone amuse me, I'm too lazy to go over there."

"Cody, dance on your hands. Go!" John smirked.

"F-U."

"Wrong John." Matt pointed out.

Cody shot him the middle finger, which earned a laugh from me. This was definitely one way to keep me occupied. However, it ended far too quickly and the three went back to playing their game. I sighed as I watched with little interest. I never understood pool, and I was pretty sure I never wanted to learn. Eventually, Matt picked up the win, earning himself a small payday from the two, who slammed their money into his hands with a grumble. He smirked as he leaned against the pool table I sat on, counting the money. He then held out a twenty for me. I gladly took it, slipping it into my bra. I snickered as Cody and John seemed a bit surprised. I hopped off the table, grabbed Matt's hand and began pulling him over to a secluded table. I needed Matty time.

"So, tell me the truth, how are you liking the WWE?" I asked as Matt went to sit across from me but I instead pulled him down beside me.

"I love it actually." He admitted, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "When I was here, in ROH, I never thought I would say that about WWE. But I don't know, it's just turned out to be a lot better than I ever expected it to be. Sure I haven't gotten a title yet, but never say never right?"

"I'm glad Matty." I laid my head on his shoulder. Matt's arm slipped around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "It sucks not being able to see you all the time though."

"We talk often enough." He pointed out though. "Pretty sure there isn't a week that we don't call each other twice."

"true." I nodded. "But it's not the same. I like spending time like this with you."

"Same here sweetie." He kissed the top of my head. "Maybe we'll just have to try and make sure we make the effort to get together more often."

"I definitely would like that."

"Do you still like ROH?"

I smiled. "I love it as much as you clearly love the WWE. I know it's supposed to be everyone's dream to go to the WWE, but I swear I could just stay in ROH for the rest of my career and be happy."

"That's the key. There's no point in being somewhere that doesn't make you happy." He agreed.

"Who would have thought years ago that you'd be off on Raw every week and I'd one of the top women on the Indy scene?"

"I always knew you could do it." He shot a smile down at me.

"Aw, thanks." I blushed. "I always knew you'd be some big star someday too."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

I snuggled up against him. "Matty?'

"Yeah Allie?"

"You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"If course I do." he squeezed my shoulders. "I love you."

"Love ya too Matty Boy!"

* * *

**A/N: **So it's 5am in the morning currently, and i just spent the last 5/6 hours on a crazy creative rush. made a ton of icons of DiBiase, Rhodes, and Sydal...just cuz i enjoy looking at their sexiness lol. But now, i think i'm off to bed...hopefully i can have a dream with some hot guy that has a mixture of all three! because really, that would be the sexiest man of all time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Please!" Matt gave me his best puppy dog look.

I sighed. It was Monday night, and Matt was desperately trying to get me to go backstage with him during the show instead of watching it with the others that stayed in Chicago for the show. I didn't really want to though. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Matt work, I just hated being in the same building as my former best friend who didn't even remember me. It hurt to see him in the halls and have him think I'm a complete stranger. It was hard. He was my best friend back then. I told him everything, and I'm sure I probably knew more stuff about him than most of the people that worked here. But it all went to shambles when he left.

"Pretty please! I'll take you out afterwards." He pleaded. "Ice cream?"

My eyes lit up. It was common knowledge I had a fetish for ice cream. You could probably make me do just about anything as long as ice cream was the bribe.

"Fine." I agreed with a nod. "I'll hold you to that."

He laughed as he shifted his bag on his shoulder and threw his other arm around me. He began leading us to the backdoor, where he smiled at the security guard. I was a bit apprehensive that someone would come up to me as we walked through the halls and tell me to get out, considering I was the daughter of the founder of their competition. But no one did. In fact, I got a lot of compliments from people who had apparently seen me wrestle before. I was a bit blown away. Matt laughed of course, always being the free spirit.

"Shush." I slapped him in the chest lightly. "Not nice Matty."

"Sorry." He grinned, knocking on his locker room door. "You guys decent?"

The door was pulled open to reveal Kofi Kingston. He raised an eyebrow at Matt before shooting me a glance. A smile broke out onto his face.

"Hi again."

"Hi." I smiled back. The guy had a contagious smile I had to say.

"We're good." Kofi motioned us into the room.

The only other person in the room happened to be Cody, who I was a bit surprised to see in here considering Legacy I'm sure had their own locker room.

"Hey!" Cody's face brightened as he saw us. "Was able to get her backstage then?"

"Took a lot of pleading." Matt nodded.

"Bribed me with ice cream." I grinned. "Don't break that promise Matty."

Matt rolled his eyes as he dumped his bag on the bench and began fishing through it. "I won't babe."

"I'll catch you guys later." Kofi waved as he exited the room, leaving the three of us alone.

I plopped down onto the bench beside Matt's bag, watching the man with interest. "What are you looking for?"

"Glasses." He stated, frowning as he stood up, scratching the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes. For as long as I had known Matt, he always lost his glasses. Yet they were always in the same spot in his bag. But I loved him for his idiotness. I pushed his hands away as he attempted to search again, and went for the pocket on the side. Pulling out his glasses case, I handed them off to him with a smirk.

"Same spot every time Matt."

"Thanks." He blushed, putting them on.

"I never get how you lose them every single time." I teased.

"Well that's why I need you around." He grabbed his gear before heading off into the attached bathroom.

I chuckled as I grabbed his phone from his bag and began fooling around. Poor Matty never understood why he got such weird text messages from the guys sometimes. He never actually got that leaving his phone around me was probably not the best of ideas.

"Do I want to know why you're laughing over there?" Cody glanced up after trying his boots.

"Probably not." I shook my head. "Just don't tell Matt I'm using his phone. It's awesome when you see his face after some of the guys reply back."

"What are you sending?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Pick up lines." I smirked widely. "Half of our friends actually believe he's gay now."

Cody laughed. "That's nice of you."

"I know eh." I snickered. "All in good fun though."

He shook his head as he continued to laugh. We stopped immediately though as the bathroom door opened. I shot his phone back into his bag and pulled on an innocent face. Matt never suspected a thing as he walked back over, in his ring attire and brand new merch t-shirt, and dumped his street clothes in the bag. We fell silent for a few moments as he picked up his phone and scrunched up his face in confusion at the text message he must have just gotten. I was a pro by now at masking my amusement, however, Cody looking like he was going to burst into laughter at any moment. So I made some random excuse of wanting to see all of backstage, and pulled Matt from the room. Poor guy didn't even know what was going on around him.

"So, it's funny how well you and Cody are getting along." He threw his arm around me as we walked.

"Like I said before, he's a great guy." I shrugged.

"Just don't go and date him or anything." Matt pulled on a disgusted face. "That would just be…ew."

I laughed as I poked his side. "Aw, Matty, don't worry. You're the only man for me."

"Good." He grinned, pulling me closer.

We walked along in a comfortable silence, stopping a few times to say hi to others. Finally we reached catering and he pulled me in. I felt a bit shy as he brought me to a back table. I caught a few looks being shot our way, and I had a feeling it wasn't because of Matt. I pulled my blonde hair down in front of my face, hiding myself.

"Matty!" I whined. "People are looking!"

"I'm sure they're not."

"My ass they're not!" I pouted.

"They're all surprised to see Matt with a girl."

I jumped out of my skin as the voice behind me scared the hell out of me. "Holy mother of frogs!"

"Frogs?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes frogs." I stuck my tongue out before turning and seeing Kelly Kelly standing behind me with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you at all." She apologized. "Matt doesn't hang with the Divas, so seeing him with a member of the female gender is a pretty hot topic."

"Matty, have you turned gay on me?"

"No!" his eyes grew wide, hands up in defense. "I swear! I'm just concentrating on wrestling, not girls."

Kelly giggled. "The Divas love you just because you're the only one who doesn't try and hit on us."

"Aw, Matty your so adorable." I snickered.

"I'm Kelly by the way." She held out her hand to me.

I gladly shook it. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." Her grin grew as she took the seat next to me. "Allie Jarrett right?"

I nodded, though a bit confused as to how she knew me.

"Matt and Cody have been talking about you lately. Seen some of your matches actually." She smiled with a shrug. "You're really great."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"So are you here visiting some of the guys?" She asked.

I nodded. "Had a show Saturday, so I stuck around."

"Oh that's right, I heard a bunch of the guys raving about going to that." She nodded as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind an ear. "When's your match Matt?"

Matt glanced over at the clock in the room and frowned. "In a few minutes actually." He sent me a look. "Will you be alright on your own for a little bit?"

"We can gossip about you!" Kelly grinned.

I chuckled but nodded and waved him off. He stood, ruffled my hair, before heading out of the room.

"How long have you and Matt known each other?"

"Of god, I can't even remember." I tapped my chin. "Probably since 2004, so about 5 years."

"You two seem very close." She shot me a wink.

I laughed. "He's my best friend."

"Is that all?"

"Oh god yes." I nodded quickly. I had never thought of Matt in any other way but a friend, nor did I want to. I could easily admit he was handsome, and had an amazing personality, that was one of the reasons we were friends. But thinking of Matt in that way…well, I just couldn't. He was my best friend after all, that would just be weird.

"Well I think you two would be cute together." She stated. "Most of the Divas have thrown themselves at him, yet he doesn't bite."

"Throughout the time I've known him, he's only had two girlfriends, and I wouldn't even really count the one." I shrugged. "More concerned about wrestling I guess."

Kelly nodded, though I don't think she believed Matt and I were only friends. I ignored it however as we continued to chat. I actually found out a lot of things I didn't know about the Diva, and was a bit surprised that we got along fairly well. I always thought the Divas were a bit…well…dumb. But Kelly seemed quite the opposite. I actually think we were slowly becoming friends.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you all know that Matt Sydal actually went to school for a degree in Marketing....how crazy....I am too! hotness....so when i happen to kidnap him, we'll have something to chat about ;) hahaha...jk.....i think...lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"So why exactly are you staying with me when you live like ten minutes away?" Matt asked as he opened the front door to his small two bedroom townhouse in St. Louis.

"Because I don't want to spend two days with my mother." I rolled my eyes, following him into the familiar house. It had become a second home in St. Louis since I met his years ago.

"When do you help your brother move?"

"Thursday." I plopped my suitcase down by the stairs before entering the kitchen, Matt heading into the living room. "Still can't believe he's going to be training."

I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and walked to where Matt was flipping through the channels and plopped down beside him.

"Thanks." He grinned. "So how mad is your mom about it?"

"Livid." I chuckled. "But she can't do anything about it. Brad is completely behind it."

"Reminds me of someone else we know." He shot me a smirk. "Who needs mothers?"

"Definitely not my brother and I." I snickered. "So, your PPV is Sunday in Montreal right?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Wanna come with then?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Go with where?"

"To Philly! We're driving most of the way Thursday since we're leaving bright and early, so Friday will just be the rest of the way and moving him in. Sat we can use as hangout and show him around!"

He cocked his head to the side, thinking about the offer. "Well I do love Philly."

"And we can see Del and Daizee!"

"You sold me."

"Yes!" I high fived him. "We'll get you on a plane Sunday morning and you'll be just fine."

"Sounds good to me." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Remember when we used to do road trips to shows together?"

"Ha ha, with Alex and Jack? Those were the days." I grinned, remembering the good old days of 2005.

"They definitely were huh?" he smiled as well. "I admit, I sort of miss ROH days. There was an adrenaline rush in just getting to the shows, hanging with all the guys and all."

"I miss those days too." I curled up beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. "Mostly I just miss you around."

"Well you were the best part." He agreed with a chuckle.

"Damn straight!"

* * *

"Come on mom, hurry up!" I moaned from where I was leaning against the car packed with all of Colt's stuff. "It's freezing and 4 in the morning."

My mother ignored me however as she kept herself latched onto poor Colt. The poor kid didn't know what else to do but pat her back. The woman just didn't know how to let someone go. Of course, he was probably the star child in her eyes. I was pretty much sold on the wrestler career since birth. But Colt could have been anything. While he was popular and the star athlete at school, he also had the brains to follow up. He could have gone into anything. But he chose wrestling, and that's what killed my mom. But she just didn't understand that sometimes we had to go our own ways. We can't just make ourselves miserable to complete her dream life. We had to do what made us happy, and that just happened to be wrestling.

"Alright Hun, it's time to let go." Brad laid a hand on my mother's shoulder.

I stifled a snicker as my mother sniffed and reluctantly let go. Colton and his father had a brief embrace before Colton picked up his last bag and walked over to where Matt and I were waiting. Colt somehow managed to stuff the bag into the trunk before we all piled into the car. Matt, being the most knowledgeable of where we were headed, pulled out of the driveway. Being quite early in the morning, Colt pretty much passed out, taking up the whole backseat. As Matt and I had already grabbed coffee before picking up Colt, I was wide awake, and rather bored. I flicked on the radio, trying to find a good station. Finally finding one playing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, I grinned and sat back in satisfaction.

"Horrible song." Matt groaned.

"Live with it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes but never made an attempt to change the station. Being as this was going to be one long trip, I think he knew I just needed my music to keep me from being grouchy. While I had spent most of my career in wrestling driving to shows with the guys, I still hated being in a car for a long period of time. I wasn't claustrophobic or anything, but knowing there was really no place to go, it bothered me. But I loved the idea of road trips, so I have no idea what was wrong with my head. Probably got hit one too many times in the head. Would make perfect sense to be honest.

The first three hours of the trip were rather boring. Minus making fun of Colt's hilarious snoring and singing to the songs on the radio, there really wasn't much to do. Thankfully we had found an IHOP along the route and stopped off to get an early breakfast. I literally jumped out of the car the moment it was parked. Matt and Colt laughed, which earned them each a slap over the head. Of course that just made them tease me even more. So I settled on ignoring them until we got into the restaurant and was seated in a comfortable booth at the back.

"Yum, chocolate chip pancakes!" my eyes brightened. They were literally heaven on earth. Chocolate batter stuffed with chocolate chips and topped off with whip cream. I don't think anything could taste any better!

"You're so predictable." Matt rolled his eyes and poked my side.

"Thank you!" I grinned at him.

Colt chuckled at us as we ordered our food and began chatting amongst ourselves. I could tell Colt was a bit nervous about starting a new life in Philadelphia. He had never lived away from home, and while his father had already bought him a townhouse and everything he would possibly need, it was still going to be different than his usual routine. But I had faith in him. I knew he could do this. He was a bright and determined kid who, when he put his mind to it, could do just about anything.

"Excuse me?"

We all looked over as we saw a girl no older than 8 years old looking up at Matt adoringly. She was the cutest thing in the world, just standing there looking up at her idol. This is what I loved about wrestling. To some kid out there, you were their idol, their hero. It meant the world to them just to meet you. I remember when I was that age and felt the same way whenever my father took me into the locker rooms at shows. No matter how many times you saw them on TV, meeting your favorite wrestler up close and personal was so much more.

"Can I have your autograph?" She held out a napkin, a timid look on her young face.

Matt grinned. "Of course! What's your name sweetie?"

"Emily." She replied shyly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Beautiful name. My sister's name is Emily." He smiled as he signed a small personal message to the young girl before handing it back to her. "There you go sweetie."

"Thank you." Her eyes brightened and she began bouncing back over to where her family sat. She stopped midway though before turning and skipping back over. "Could I have a picture?"

Matt chuckled and nodded, motioning for her to come closer. She had the cutest toothy smile I had ever seen before, actually reminding me of my own sister around her age. Her father came over, thanking Matt before snapping the picture. Matt gave the small girl a high five before she giggled and ran off with her father following behind.

"That's so cute!" I let out as our food arrived.

Matt nodded. "She was. I love that though."

"Best part of the business." I agreed.

"Five bucks I'll have more fans than both of you combined." Colt grinned.

"You're on mister!"

* * *

**A/N:** I promise more Randy will come soon! i swear he got more sexy since last monday....i mean damn! lol. oh, and IHOP chocolate chip pancakes, are to die for! im excited for vacations to the states every year just for them! sadly, even though there's an IHOP close to the border in Detroit, i can never get there :( sadness! oh well, there's always the weekend i move back there :) i'm really hyper...just had dark chocolate, so expect another chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Damn, this place is nice." I gazed around the townhouse in Philadelphia in amazement.

"Hell yeah!" Colt nodded. I think he was shocked his father had gone to such lengths to make sure he lived comfortably away from home.

It wasn't a large house, but it was perfect for an 18 year old embarking on a new life. It had two bedrooms, the master bedroom having an attached bathroom that was rather huge. The kitchen was decked out in new appliances, and even the living room had all new furniture. Someone would probably see this as Colt being spoiled rotten by his father, but I didn't see it this way. Since he turned 15 he had been working multiple jobs in order to buy his own luxuries. He never had anything handed to him in his life. The only reason why Brad had gone all out for his son was because he knew just how hard Colt would be working in order to obtain his dream career. I could fully understand that, my father offered the same treatment for me. Though I had declined the offer and instead ended up living in a crappy little apartment with a few other trainees in Windsor. But that was my choice, and I never regretted it.

"Is that everything?" Matt helped Colt bring in the last of the boxes from the car.

"Yep." I nodded, leaning against the stairwell. "What time is it?"

"Only 2." Colt glanced down at his watch. "Took less time than I thought it would to get here and get everything in."

"We drove a lot yesterday." I pointed out. "We only had like 2 hours to drive today."

"So what should we do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe take Colt to the school. I know some of the guys will be there training." I suggested.

Colt's eyes brightened. "Sweet! Let's go!"

Matt laughed as he patted Colt on the back. "Your far too excited dude. Just wait until the training starts."

"Very brutal." I pulled a face. "I hated learning to take bumps. I got some nasty bruises."

"Really?" a panicked look crossed Colt's face.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier." Matt assured him. "It's always tough at the beginning, but once you get into the routine, it'll be a breeze."

"I hop so." Colt ran a hand through his hair.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, comforting him. I remembered the first month or two of training. It was crazy. I knew it would be hard at first, but I never expected what I actually had to go through. But Matt was right, it did get easier. It was just a different way to train, a different way to work with your body. It was hard at first, but once you got into it, it was easier. But I can definitely say I was happy that I wasn't back in Colt's position. While wrestling was a tough business, and considering my shoulder, it was still hard on the body, training was probably more brutal than the actual wrestling part. But you had to pay your dues before you can actually make it in this career. Everyone went through this. It was like a right of passage in a very grueling sort of way.

We took Colt around Philly a bit before driving out to the Ring Of Honor School, which was only a 20 minute drive without traffic. As we pulled up to the small building, Colt began getting excited again. I could understand why though. This was an exciting moment in his life. While his friends went off to experience college, he was here, actually getting a head start on the rest of his life. He grew up loving wrestling and watching me go through this process. He was excited that he could actually get the chance to do this. Not many people actually got the chance to do their dream job. Colt was one of the lucky ones.

"Aussie's here!" I grinned as he headed towards the entrance. "Oh be glad he's not the head trainer anymore! I watched some of his classes when he was, and he was brutal! Awesome wrestler, crazy ass trainer."

"But Austin is just crazy all the time." Matt snickered.

"This is true." I grabbed the door and pulled it open. "Welcome to your new home for the next year Colt."

Matt led Colt into the school, Colt's eyes widened as he took everything in. It wasn't a huge place, but it worked for its purpose. To one side there was the office for the trainers, beside it a room for all of Ring of Honor tapes. Lining every inch of the walls was workout equipment, ranging from pretty much everything possible. Dead set in the middle was the Ring of Honor ring, where Chris Hero and Austin Aries were actually wrestling one another. Glancing around the room I spotted Daizee chatting with everyone's Swiss man, Claudio Castagnoli.

"Daizee!" I waved over at her.

"Hey!" She grinned, bouncing over. "You came with Matty!"

"She's a very good persuader." Matt shot me a smile.

"I am." I shrugged. "You remember Colt.

"I do." she grinned at Colt. "Excited to start classes Monday."

"More nervous than excited." Colt admitted.

"That's completely normal." Daizee nodded. "Don't worry though, Del is a great trainer, and your sister will be around a lot too!"

Colt shot me a confused look.

"I'm gonna be training the SHIMMER part of the school with Daizee a few times a week." I explained.

"Sweet!"

"Indeed. So, where's my hug my very European friend." I smirked at Claudio who was heading over.

Claudio chuckled as he pulled me in for an embrace. Claudio was just one of those guys you couldn't help but like. He was so full of life and could just make you laugh. He was the perfect guy to go to with a problem. He would just sit there and listen and then give you some profound wisdom of advice. You couldn't ask for a better man to be friends with. I was lucky to have him in my close group of friends.

"Where's my hug?" Chris Hero pouted from the ring, leaning against the ropes.

"You're not cool enough." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha." Austin pointed and laughed at Chris like a little kid.

"Hey!" Chris grabbed him into a headlock.

"Claudio, he's trying to steal your gimmick!"

Claudio smirked as he slid into the ring and tackled Chris to the ground. I rolled my eyes as Austin and Claudio began double teaming poor Chris. Matt, being such a great guy, decided to help him out and the four began wrestling each other in a friendly manner.

"Oh my god, that totally works out!" Daizee exclaimed. "Matt was in Sweet N Sour before he left!"

I laughed. "I totally forgot about that!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around the school, fooling around in the ring with one another. At some point I managed to make Austin tap out, which put a rather large smile on my face for the rest of the day. Of course Austin went around grumbling that it was a fluke, but he was just embarrassed I had kicked his ass. We decided to all go out for dinner that night, one of the rare occasions Matt could actually spend time with the others. Austin seemed quite taken with Colt, taking his under his wing. He told him multiple stories about his previous training sessions he gave, giving him tips and tricks about everything. I smiled as I saw the two chatting. While I knew Colt and I would be able to spend more time together, I also knew I wouldn't be around all the time. As Austin practically lived in Philly and was around the school all the time, I had a feeling I wouldn't have to worry about Colt at all. Austin may act like an arrogant asshole in the ring, but he was really a great guy outside of it. He cared about others, and did everything he could to make others succeed. He was amazing as the trainer of the school in the past, and with him as mentor, Colt was going to end up going far.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay i promise Randy is in the next chapter! i swear!

So i absolutely love Claudio Castagnoli! such a sweet guy! i was at this indy show in Toronto, BSE, and Daniels was going against Joe. so half way through the show, i look down (we were sitting in the balcony) and there was Claudio and Sara Del Rey! i was so friggin surprised to see the hot swiss man (who looks so cute in glasses as well btw) that i hardly paid attention to the rest of the show lol. Actually got the chance to meet both of them afterwards, and claudio is absolutely a great guy. and his accent makes my heart melt! lol, i'm a sucker for accents i swear!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"How did you manage to persuade me to come up to Canada with you?" I yawned as we entered the hotel room in Montreal, plopping down onto the bed.

"Because I'm awesome." Matt grinned, plopping down beside me.

I chuckled. Somehow Matt was able to get me to join him on his trip to Montreal for the PPV that tonight. Colt was all settled in Philadelphia, and I knew I left him in good hands. I was off that weekend, so Matt thought it would be a perfect opportunity to travel with him. I couldn't really deny him at all, as I loved spending time with the man any way that I could. And I happened to love Canada, so it all worked out. Though I had to admit, after all the travelling we had done over the past few days, I was completely wiped out. But unfortunately Matt still had to go work out for his United States title match he was in with Kofi, Miz, and Carlito. I wasn't one to just sit around by myself, so I agreed to go to the gym with him. I could use some work out time anyways. Ever since the Chicago ROH show the previous weekend, I had taken it easy for my shoulder. But as next weekend I had a full weekend of shows, I knew I had to get back into the swing of things, no matter what sort of pain I was in.

It was pretty lucky that the hotel the WWE superstars were put in was actually across the street from a gym. Meant my lazy ass didn't have to go very far. We met a few people along the way who we stopped to chat with, but moved along quickly. Before I knew it I was sitting on the bench laid out in front of the treadmills, and watched as Matt ran on the machine.

"You know, the whole idea of going to the gym is to actually do something."

I looked up and grinned as Kelly walked over, a bright look on her face. We had really bonded back at the Raw show. Usually I wouldn't have befriended someone like Kelly, but I had actually learned a lot about the woman I never knew before. She wasn't the dumb blonde I assumed she was. And considering how far she had come wrestling ability wise, I was quite impressed at how determined she was.

"I'm far too lazy." I shrugged.

She laughed as she sat down beside me. "Working out is overrated anyways."

"Far too true. Hear that Matty? You're being overrated by working out right now. I'd stop if I were you."

Matt just rolled his eyes as he ignored the two of us laughing at his expense. I think he was just more surprised that Kelly and I got along quite well.

"I swear your Matt's new stalker."

I rolled my eyes as Cody joined us, a grin on his face.

"Nah, I'm stalking you, not Matty."

"Oh well then, that's a completely different story." He winked. "So how was moving your brother?"

"Pretty good. He's nervous about training, but that's understandable. We've all been there."

"I remember when I started." Cody chuckled. "Never want to go through that again."

"I hear ya." I nodded. "So what's your match tonight?"

"Ted and I are going for the tag belts again." Cody shrugged. "Hopefully we actually win them."

"I'll cross my fingers for you."

"Thanks." He grinned. "I better head back on over before Randy realizes I'm not doing what I'm supposed to."

I rolled my eyes as he waved and headed back across the gym where Randy was yelling at Ted. He had really changed since we were friends. I didn't remember him being such a jackass. Maybe I just always saw the good in the man. But still, the way he treated people was just horrible. Kelly and Matt had both told me stories about his attitude towards everyone else, and I could now see why everyone hated him. You can't just walk around thinking you're the greatest man alive. While it worked as a gimmick, outside the ring it was a whole different picture. We're all wrestlers; we're all striving for the same thing. We won't take that sort of crap from each other. We will all easily kick you off your high horse the moment you start thinking your better than the rest. Unfortunately it seemed no one was able to do that to Randy yet.

"So I heard a rumor Randy and Maryse were dating." Kelly commented as she eyed Legacy.

"Fitting pair." I snickered.

"I know huh?" she laughed. "The Bitch and the Bastard. Couldn't ask for a better couple."

"Wonder how long that relationship will last."

"I give it a week. Both have wandering eyes."

"Best give it to the end of the night then." I stated.

"Probably the best bet."

* * *

Apparently I had been wrong. Maryse and Randy were all over each other after the PPV when everyone went out to a local club to celebrate. It was quite sick. It was like they were having sex in public. Actually, I'm pretty sure when they both slipped off for awhile, that they were actually getting it on in one of the bathrooms. Needless to say, the small group of us vowed to wait until we got back to the hotel to do anything. It was a pretty good night though, got a chance to chat with Mickie James and caught up with Gail Kim, who had previously worked for TNA. The night unfortunately ended far too soon, and before I realized it, I was in a car with Matt, Cody, and Kelly, heading to Toronto for Raw that night. Cody had apparently sneaked out of the Legacy hotel suite just so he wasn't forced to travel with them. I just couldn't understand why he stayed friends with those two. He was just so different. I mean he was actually a nice guy, not a jackass like the other two.

I was pretty certain I was tired of travelling by the time we reached Toronto. While the others got settled into the hotel, I had gone off on my own in downtown Toronto. I had called up Taylor Wilde while we were in the car, and made plans to meet up with her for lunch. We had been friends since the moment we met years ago. We had started out wrestling around the same time, wrestling in the same Canadian promotions. She was now one of the top Knockouts in TNA, and probably one of my closest friends. Unfortunately we hadn't been able to see each other a lot as our schedules had grown hectic in the past few months. But I figured since we'd both be in the same city, it would be a great time for the two of us to catch up.

I found the cute little deli with ease, spotting the blonde sitting at the window.

"Hey!" I greeted her.

She jumped up and we hugged quickly.

"How have you been?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Alright, everything has been pretty hectic lately. How about for you?"

"Getting a chance at the title next this weekend at the PPV." She grinned from ear to ear.

"That's great Tay!" I grinned along with her. We were like sisters. We had the same humor, the same experiences. Whenever the other had success, we were thrilled. "Sucks I can't be there."

"You're off to a crazy weekend aren't you?"

I nodded as a waitress came over and took my order. "Have Ring of Honor TV tapings Friday and Saturday, and then a bunch of us head down to LA for the PWG show. I'm supposed to meet up with my dad on Tuesday though, so we'll have to get the girls together and go shopping!"

"Most definitely." She agreed. "So, I'm still confused on the whole Randy thing. I mean I know you told me over the phone, but he really doesn't remember you at all?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. It's like the first 16 years of his life seemed to vanish."

"That's horrible!" she frowned. "What an asshole. Who forgets that?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "It sucks, and I admit, it really does hurt that he just forgot about me and all. But, I don't know, I guess I don't care all that much anymore. I hadn't seen him in 9 years anyways."

"Yeah but still." She shook her head in disbelief. "Well at least you gained some friends through it all."

"That's a plus." I smiled to myself, thinking of the few friends I had made from the WWE. "Cody Rhodes is a great guy. You'd really like him. Oh and you know Kelly Kelly? Actually not as dumb as you'd think. I swear she had a bigger brain than Velvet does."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure a worm has a bigger brain."

I laughed. "Too true, that woman is really dense isn't she?"

* * *

**A/N:** No one can complain, Randy was in this chapter...he just didn't have a speaking part...he just yelled at Ted...more in the next i swear...actually the next chapter is just gonna rock all together so...be prepared.

I can't believe how not tired i am....it 4:40 am and BAM, i'm still awake. I worked on the shopping list for next year....gosh theres alot more things to do in the next 40 days than i thought. It's crazy, but totally all worth it to move in with the girls :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

"W00t, Matty you rock!" I grinned as Matt came walking backstage after winning his match against Miz.

"Thanks." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me towards his locker room. "Sore though."

"Aw, want me to make it better?" I shot him a smirk.

"Yes please." He winked.

I chuckled as I nudged him in the side. He just groaned in response, which made me stop and frown.

"You're not alright." I laid a hand softly on his ribs.

He tried to hide his wince. "I'm fine really."

"Bad liar." I shook my head. "Maybe you should go get checked out."

"I'm fine, just need to rest it off." He assured, pulling me along beside him.

I wanted to argue with him, but knew it was no use. He was stubborn, much like I was, and I knew it was no use. But that didn't stop me frown worrying about him. As we arrived at the locker room, he sat down with difficulty, wincing at every movement. I tried suggesting getting checked out again, but that just earned a short look from him. I sighed but just sat beside him quietly. He was my best friend; I couldn't help but want to make sure he was alright. I hated the idea of him ever being in pain.

"I'm fine Allie." He laid a hand on my arm. "I swear."

"Mhmm." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled slightly. "You're cute when you're stubborn."

"You're annoying when you're stubborn." I stuck my tongue out.

"I give you a compliment and you just insult me." He mocked a hurt expression. "Thanks for the love Allie."

"Your welcome." I patted his shoulder before standing. "I promised Kelly I'd meet up with her and Mickie and Gail after your match."

"Want me to walk with you?" He offered, trying to stand up.

I pushed him back down onto the bench though. "No, you just rest alright? I'll see you after the show."

Matt nodded as I smiled and waved to the rest of the boys before leaving the room. Remembering the way through the halls to the women's locker room from earlier, I maneuvered through the people backstage. The shock of seeing people like Triple H and Chris Jericho had worn off after the first few shows, but I couldn't help the fan inside of me from getting that adrenaline rush as I passed them in the hall. They were still idols of mine, no matter where I was in my career. That would never change.

Apparently I had been paying more attention to them then I was where I was walking. I ended up walking into a rather hard wall and fell down onto my ass. I grumbled as I looked up to see I had actually run right into Randy. He glared down at me with a cold look in his eyes.

"Watch where you're going." He growled.

I narrowed my eyes as I pulled myself to my feet. "You have eyes, you could have moved."

"I'm the champion, I don't move for talentless bimbos." He eyed me up and down before snickering to himself.

Oh, he was messing with the wrong person. The rest of the WWE roster may have just given up on this man, and ignored his antics backstage, but I wasn't like that. I had dealt with people like him my entire life growing up, and I didn't have a problem putting them in their place. Especially when it was someone like Randy. He needed to get knocked off his high horse, and since no one else could do it, I was more than happy to do the deed myself.

"Move." He demanded.

"It's called take a step to the side, and walk around." I placed my hands on my hips, my green eyes narrowing. "You're not the king of the world."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" He took a step further, trying to intimidate me. He really didn't understand that I had grown up in this business, right alongside him. I learned how to defend myself at an early age. You had to be able to stick up for yourself in this business.

"The biggest ignorant ass in this company? Yeah, that seems about right." I couldn't help the smirk crossing my face. Take that Mr. Orton!

His face grew darker as he took another step forwards, almost forcing me to step back just to look up into his blue eyes. I wasn't going to back down though. Not to him.

"I'd watch what you say."

"Is that a threat?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a warning." His voice was rough.

"Oh no, Randy Orton is sending me a warning, I better run off scared." I snorted. "That's not going to work on me Randy."

"That's Mr. Orton to you. Or Mr. Champion." He adjusted the title on his shoulder.

"How about Mr. Asshole? That seems more fitting to be honest." I shot back.

"Who do you think you are? Because all I see is a worthless bitch who has no idea what she's dealing with."

"Oh I don't do I? Well why don't you tell me what I'm dealing with?" I challenged.

This time I did have to take a step back as he stepped closer. This seemed to please him as he continued to back me up into a wall.

"You don't want to mess with me. I have uncontrollable bursts of anger." His voice lowered as he leaned down, his eyes flashing. "I do things I don't mean to, to those who make me angry. You don't want to see me angry."

"I'm not sure how you won that title, because to be honest, you don't really have any balls. Maybe you should _Man Up_ a little." I smirked, thinking Jay and Mark Briscoe would be rather proud of their trademark saying being used against this arrogant man.

I must have been really good at making Randy angry, as he dropped his title to the ground and grabbed my upper arms, trapping me up against the wall. I grunted at the sudden movement, but didn't struggle against him. That would just be admitting he was stronger than I was.

"Like I said, you don't want to see me angry."

"Aw, is little Orton getting angry?" I snickered.

His grasp on my arms began to tighten, making me bite my lip to stop myself from wincing.

"I can't say I didn't warn you?"

"What are you going to do Randy?" I challenged him. "I bet your mother would love to find out how her beloved son hit his defenseless next door neighbor."

His eyes narrowed as his grip became harder. I unfortunately couldn't hold the wince in any longer. A look of satisfaction crossed his blue eyes as he tightened his hold even more.

"If I would you, I would shut your mouth before you say something you're going to regret." He threatened.

"Like what? Hm, maybe like you're a jackass and deserve to lose that title of yours? Or how about the fact that you apparently seemed to forget 16 years of your life? Oh I know! Hailey Johnson always went around school saying how small your dick was. I'm kind of starting to believe that now. Grow a pair Randy, will you?" I sent him a smug look.

Probably not the best idea as he took one hand off my arm, but proceeded to slap me across the face. I was shocked. This was the man that vowed to always be there for me, to keep me away from harm. And here he was, doing the exact thing he promised to protect me from. Oh how people change.

"You're a talentless bitch who shouldn't even be here. You work for some crappy company and think you can talk to me this way? I don't know who you think you are but…"

"Who do I think I am?" I interrupted angrily. I was having just about enough of this. "I was your best friend for 16 years of your life, and you just forgot about me! That's who I am you jackass. I've been your next door neighbor your entire life, we grew up together, we went to school together. And then you went off and never spoke to me again. And now you don't even remember me! You're full of shit Randy. I don't get how you got to where you are, because you're a horrible person. An ungrateful asshole shouldn't be champion."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." I growled, and with all my might, pushed him away from me. "You actually used to be a good person Randy. What happened to you?"

"I don't know you." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. I don't want to know someone like you anyways."

I gave him a disgusted look before brushing past him. I couldn't look at him anymore. I wished I could have been the one to not remember him, because right about now, I wished I had never met the man.

* * *

**A/N:** told you it would rock and have Randy in it :) yes, its 5:30 and im still awake. maybe i'll go lie down after posting this lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen:**

"Please pick up." I muttered as the phone kept ringing.

I sighed as I threw the phone onto my bed roughly. It was days since the incident between Randy and I, and Matt refused to pick up his phone. I mean I could understand why he was a bit miffed at me, as I did leave the Rogers Centre right after the confrontation happened, not telling anyone where I was going. I had immediately gone to the hotel and grabbed my stuff before booking myself on the next flight to Nashville. He did have a reason to a bit angry, but to this extent? It had been over a week since it happened and I was now back home after a crazy weekend, and getting ready for another. While ROH just had TV tapings the past weekend, we were back in St. Louis and Indianapolis this weekend. I was leaving a few days early, hoping I'd be able to track down Matt and try to talk with him. I had been calling him for a week on end though, trying to get him to talk to me. But nothing was working. I didn't mean to get him pissed at me. I was just in my own little pissed off world thanks to Randy.

"Probably would be mad at you if you didn't just leave without telling him last week."

I looked up and saw my sister, Joslyn, smirking in the doorway. Rolling my eyes, I threw a pillow at her. She caught it and threw it back, wandering over and flopping down onto the bed.

"How do you even know about that anyways?" I questioned as I went back to packing my bag for the trip.

"Overheard you talking to someone the other day." She stated simply.

"Eavesdropper." I threw the pillow at her head.

She caught it however and put it behind her head with her smirk growing wider. I swear she was turning into me more every day. It was starting to become scary to be honest.

"It's not my fault you talk loud and I just happened to be walking past your door." She shrugged. "So what did you do anyways?"

"Nothing." I turned and walked back into my walk in closet, searching for the ring attire I wanted for the weekend.

"Well clearly something happened." She reasoned.

"Grown up stuff." I shot my tongue out at her.

"Oh and your so grown up yourself." Joslyn rolled her eyes.

"True." I chuckled. "So how are you enjoying senior year?"

"Nice change of subject."

"Thanks. So?"

Joslyn shrugged as I headed back into the room, folding the ring attire before lazily pushing it into my suitcase.

"Same workload as last year still. Classes aren't that exciting."

"Well I'm sure it'll get more exciting."

"Meh, more like stressing. Dad is already on my case about colleges." She sighed.

"Already huh?" I stopped to look down at her. "Any ideas yet what you wanna do next year?"

"No idea." She stretched her arms out before sighing again and flopping them down onto the bed. "Like there's a part of me that still likes the business idea. I get my best grades in business classes, so it makes sense. But I don't know. There's always that little part of me thinks that maybe I should do wrestling too, like you and the rest of our family."

"Just because I chose the wrestling career, doesn't mean your expected to either." I sat beside her.

I knew exactly what she was going through, but it was more of the opposite actually. I always thought my father would feel ashamed if I chose to follow in his footsteps and wrestle. Every parent wants their kid to have that glamorous career, and that was definitely not wrestling. I had even looked at a few colleges, applying to one or two, just in case. But in the end, my father seemed to understand that I never wanted to do anything but wrestle, and sat down with me to talk it over. That was the one thing about our father; he never put pressure on any of us to do a certain thing. If we weren't the best in school, that was alright. If we didn't care for sports, it never mattered. He just wanted the best for us. He wanted us to be happy no matter what we were doing. Essentially he was the opposite of my mother.

"You know dad won't care either way." I told her, patting her arm.

"I know. I just don't know for myself. Like I love wrestling, I love going to the shows with Dad, but then there's that part of me that's not sure if I could handle it. I never did sports in school."

"I didn't either." I pointed out. "I was the nerd, so don't base your decision on that. Wrestling is a lot different than being a basketball or soccer star anyways."

"I guess." She sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "Wanna make this decision for me?"

"Been there, done that, never again." I chuckled, shaking my head. "But you've got awhile to decide. It's a year away."

"But I have to apply before January."

"Hm, right." I tapped my chin, trying to find a solution to her dilemma. A bright idea suddenly struck, sending a grin on my face. "I have an idea!"

"Do tell." She opened her blue eyes, glancing over at me.

"Well, you have a long weekend this weekend right?"

She nodded, confused at where I was going with this.

"Well, you're already top of your class, so I doubt taking Thursday off would be much of a problem. Why don't you come with me to the shows this weekend? I know you've been to TNA countless of times, but ROH has a slightly different atmosphere. Maybe it'll help with your decision."

"Really? You'd take me?" she shot up, her eyes wide.

I chuckled at her reaction. "As long as dad says yes."

"Call call!" she prodded me.

"Alright alright, go get packing, I'm leaving tomorrow morning bright and early."

She hugged me tightly before skipping off out of the room. I shook my head with a smile as I grabbed my phone again. Yeah, she was most definitely becoming more like me. The world better get prepared, because I'm not sure it's ready for two of us yet.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Joslyn's eyes grew wide as I pulled onto the street of my mother's house.

As I was a class A persuader, I was able to get dad to agree to let Joslyn head to the shows with me, which made her happier than I had ever seen her. We had left before dawn, much to her displeasure, and arrived in St. Louis at a good hour. I figured we may as well stop off at my mother's house before taking her around the city, and of course stopping by Matt's house to see if he was there.

I was a bit apprehensive of my mother and bringing my sister along. I had already called Brad about it, and he seemed absolutely fine. It was just my mother I was worried about. She had never taken a caring in my father's family, just her own. I knew how much she despised dad. I just hoped she wouldn't give the same treatment to my sister. Thankfully no one seemed to be home by the time I pulled into the driveway, which meant I wouldn't have to deal with my mother until later that night. We were just about to walk up to the house when a voice interrupted us.

"Home again?"

I smiled as I looked over at Elaine, who was brushing the dirt from her garden off her clothes. That was one thing I loved about the Orton's, minus Randy. They were loaded with money, and probably didn't need to do anything themselves, but they did. They had refused to change their life routine just because they happened to have money. Unlike some people, like my mother, they were down to earth.

"Have a show Friday night here." I nodded.

"It's nice to see you more. You never seemed to come around for awhile." She mused before noticing my sister. "I don't even need to ask you who this lovely girl is. She looks just like you. She has your father's eyes though."

"Joslyn, this is Elaine Orton." I introduced.

Joslyn smiled shyly as she attempted a smile.

"Well, if you have any free time, you're both welcome to come over. Randy is over visiting for a few days. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Elaine smiled warmly.

I tried to mask my anger towards her son, and apparently did so quite well as I told her I would try and find time to visit before leading Joslyn into the house. I sighed as we entered, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by my sister.

"What's up?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I muttered. "I'll show you to your room then how about I show you around the city?"

"Sounds good." She eyed me for a minute. "You sure you're alright?"

"Fine sis, I'm just fine."

* * *

**A/N:** It's amazing how much inspiration you can get by just watching Raw lol. I'm just going like crazy with this! i swears more hotness of guys in the next chapter...not sure who yet tho :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen:**

"So much for trying to patch things up with Matt huh?" My sister smirked at me as we walked into the Gateway centre here in St. Louis Friday night.

I just frowned. I had tried multiple times to talk with Matt since being here. He either wasn't at home, or he wasn't opening the door as I spent nearly an hour on his front porch pounding at his door. I'm sure the neighbors were about to call the police at one point there. I tried calling for most of today, but that got me absolutely no where as well. I had never fought with Matt before, it felt so weird. I hated it. He was my best friend, I didn' want him to just hate me because I made a stupid mistake. I wasn't think when I just left last week, clearly I wasn't thinking. Why wouldn't he just let me explain?

"I'm excited to finally meet everyone." Joslyn bounced excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "You've met a bunch of them before."

"Yeah, but not all of them." She glanced around as we entered the venue, stopping to watch as the ring was being set up. "Oh like him!"

I gazed to where she was looking and almost choked as I saw her eying up Mark Briscoe, who was fooling around with his brother.

"Now he is fine!" she grinned widely.

"Your too young." I pushed her along.

"I'm going to be 18 in January though!" she insisted, still watching the southern man.

"he's 24." I pushed her backstage, and out of sight of her new little brush.

"That's not that bad!"

Oh god she really was becoming me!

"Maybe when your actually legal kid." I threw an arm around her and led us towards the women's locker room.

"Mean." She pouted, folding her arms childishly.

I just chuckled as we walked. Eventually we made it to the room and entered, grinning as I saw Lacey chatting with Daizee.

"Lace!"

"Allie!" her eyes grew as we embraced tightly.

Since Lacey took a leave of absence from wrestling, it was much harder to see her than I would have liked. Though she was more prominent in SHIMMER these days, and usually always saw her with Austin, it didn't make things easier. She, Daizee, and I were the infamous trio in ROH. We had banded together since the beginning, being three of the longest running women wrestlers in the promotion. I hadn't expected to see her until the SHIMMER tapings in the next week or so, so it was a nice pleasant surprise to see her tonight.

"Came to see Austin." She explained as she pulled back. "Missed you guys anyways."

"I swear your hair gets longer every time I see you."

She just stuck her tongue out before smiling at my sister. "Joslyn right?"

My sister nodded as she shook Lacey's hand.

"You look just like your sister." She mused.

"That's a compliment since I'm so totally hot." I smirked.

"keep dreaming!" Daizee shot from across the room.

"Hey, we're blondes, we're supposed to stick together!" I pouted.

"suck it up buttercup!"

* * *

"Oh my god, I need to keep a tighter leash on my sister." I pulled a face as I noticed her chatting with Mark later that night during the show.

Mark's brother, Jay, laughed. "Want me to go kick my bro's ass?"

"Nah, I'll do that myself later." I shook my head. "Though they oddly enough look kind of cute."

"that's just because they look so much like us, and we're just hot together." Jay winked, throwing an arm around me.

"keep dreaming sweetie." I flicked is arm away, smirking.

"not nice woman." He pouted.

"I'm a heel, I'm not supposed to be nice." I shrugged.

"Speaking of which, no cheating against us tonight!"

I held my hands up in defence, trying to mask my smirk with an innocent look. "I wouldn't do anything of the such!"

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. "Your worst at cheating than your own tag team."

"True." I admitted. "But hey, I can't make promises I may or may not be able to keep. Sorry Jay."

"Damn." He snapped. "Oh well, we'll just have to kick Davey and Eddie's ass."

"Good luck trying." I challenged him. "I better go find our Manslave though, my match is coming up."

"Good luck." He smiled.

I waved before heading off backstage, watching briefly the match that was going on in the ring between Colt Cabana and Claudio. I watched for a moment before ducking backstage and towards the curtain. My match against current SHIMMER champion MsChif was on next, and I was a bit nervous as I stretched quickly. While we had wrestle multiple times, and always ended up having fantastic matches, I knew just how great of a competitor she was. My shoulder was still not one hundred percent, and after last week, it was starting to hurt more than ever. I just wasn't sure how the match will go down when I had a shoulder I could hardly do anything with.

The match came sooner than I was expectin g and before I knew it we were standing across from one another in the ring. I was getting booed as Shane Hagadorn shouted at the fans. I ignored it all though as MsChif and I locked up. We were pretty matched power wise, though she got the slight advantage in with her height. Throughout the match I would find anyway to try and take the easy way out. I would roll her up with my feet on the ropes, poke her in the eyes, and rivaled her green mist with spitting water in her eyes. Of course that was just met with a more brutal beating from her. At one point, as we had planned, we were on the outside of the ring. She threw me into the ring barricades. I had momentarily forgotten about my shoulder, and ended up hitting the barricades with that exact shoulder. I cried out in pain as I heard a painful snap in the shoulder. My eyes grew wide as I grabbed onto the shoulder. Shane seemed to notice I was starting to panic as he got the ref to keep MsChif away and came to check on me.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Shoulder." I gasped out, the pain becoming almost unbearable.

"Shit." He inspected the shoulder. "The finish isn't supposed to be for another 6 minutes!"

"I can't last that long." Tears popped into my eyes.

He nodded and spoke with the ref quickly. The message somehow got back to MsChif and I was sooner before pushed into the ring. She did her finish sooner than we had planned, and got the three count, retaining her title. I sighed out of relief as the match ended. I couldn't move my shoulder as all though. I lent against the ropes, kneeling in the ring as I held onto my shoulder in pain. Shane and the ref was beside me, both inspecting the injured shoulder. I always knew it was bad though. Before I knew it Davey and Eddie were both out, helping me out of the ring. Davey pulled an arm around me as Eddie rushed us to the back. I just made it behind the curtain before I let the tears begin to fall. It was that painful. I had never really injured myself before. Sure I had the sprains and pulled muscles, but I had never broken anything surprisingly. I was always careful about that as I hated the idea of being out of wrestling in order to nurse a broke body part. But I suppose it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I shouldn't have been surprised as my shoulder had been acitng up for ages now.

"Shit, I think it may be broken." Eddie spoke, looking down at it.

My bottom lip began to quiver as Davey pulled me into a loose hug, not wanting to hurt my shoulder further.

"Are you okay?" MsChif came backstage moments later, a concerned look on her face.

"Doesn't look good." Davey answered. "We should get you to the hospital to get it checked out sweetie."

"But, I have to manage your match!" I shook my head.

"Shane will do it, it'll be fine."

"But…"

Davey shook his head. "No buts. Your in pain, you need to get this checked out."

I knew he was right. I don't think I could have gone the rest of the night in this kind of pain. I allowed them al to accompany to the women's locker room where I was met with Daizee and Lacey, both who looked worried. Both of them agreed to go to the hospital with me, as Daizee had already finished her role with Delirious earlier.

"My sister." I remembered.

"We'll let her know where you're going. We can bring her thre after the show." Eddie assured me.

I nodded.

"We'll be there when we're done alright?" Davey tried to wipe away my tears. But it was no use, they were flowing too hard.

* * *

**A/N:** ONOES!!! thats not good :( alright, so Randy wasnt in this chapter....but Davey and Eddie were....and in my mind they're just as hot lol. more to come :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" My sister eyed me carefully.

I waved off her concern as we wandered around the large mall in St. Louis. I wanted to do anything but think about the predicament I was currently in. As we arrived at the hospital, we were immediately rushed into an exam room. The only thing I had in favor that night was the fact that my step father was one of the top doctors at the hospital. He had been paged right away, and we didn't have to wait long at all before he came rushing in to make sure I was alright. We spent countless of hours running tests, getting X-Rays done. But unfortunately, Brad came to the conclusion that my shoulder was broken and would need surgery to repair properly. I was completely depressed. I had watched my friends go through this multiple times, but I never imagined what it would be like to have to endear not being in the ring for months. I hated this. I hated having my arm in a sling, being in pain constantly, and not being able to wrestle just killed me. Like anything else could go wrong.

I shouldn't really have thought that, as I ended up bumping into someone, causing my shoulder to burn in pain.

"Fuck." I grasped on my shoulder, gritting my teeth.

"Sorry…oh it's just you." Matt's voice made my eyes widened as I shot my head up. His eyes traveled over me, his usually warm eyes cold looking. However, as his gaze crossed my shoulder, a look of concerned crossed his face. "What happened?"

"Broke my shoulder." I mumbled, looking down. I felt awkward. He was my best friend, but I didn't know how to act around him when he was angry with me.

"Oh shit, what happened?" his eyes grew wide.

"Thrown into barricades last night." I shrugged. "But it's been building up for awhile."

"Shit Allie, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" He seemed to forget the fact that he was angry with me. Well at least something good came of this all.

"Like crap. I can't wrestle for awhile." I sighed, running a hand through my long hair.

"I'm sorry." He stood there awkwardly for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "F it."

I raised an eyebrow but before I could question what was wrong, he pulled me into a hug, careful not to hurt my shoulder. I melted into his embrace, feeling safe in his arms. I latched onto him, not wanting to let go at all. He always knew how to make me feel better. He always knew just the right things to say and do. I was glad he wasn't angry with me anymore, because the one person I needed right now in my life to get through this was him.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him. "About last week, and just leaving. I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Matt shook his head. "More important things in life, like this. So are you going back to Nashville?"

"Joslyn is flying back tomorrow." I nodded at my sister, who was watching us with a smile.

"Oh hey Jossy." Matt shot her a smile. "Almost didn't see you."

"Hey." She waved.

"So then you're staying up here?" he glanced down at me.

"My step father is going to be doing the surgery in a few days. Rest up here, and then probably head down to Nashville after that."

"Staying at your mom's then?"

I scrunched up my nose but nodded. "Unfortunately. Really don't want to. She's already driven me nuts and it just happened last night. Thought it'd be a good time to go on and on about how horrible wrestling is and this wouldn't have happened if I had an 'actual' career."

"You could always stay with me." Matt shrugged.

"I couldn't impose like that." I shook my head.

"When have you ever imposed on me?" he smiled. "I won't be around Mondays, but other than that we can hang out. I'll make sure you've got everything you need."

"I don't know." I bit my lip.

"I insist."

I looked up at Matt and couldn't help but agree. I felt touched at his persistence, just showed that we could get through anything, even stupid little fights.

"It would be fun."

"Tons of fun." He nodded with a grin. "Perfect then! So what are you two up to?"

"Keeping her far away from her mother." Joslyn piped up. "She had murder in her eyes earlier. So we're shopping."

Matt laughed. "Shopping always works."

"What are you doing Mr. Sydal?"

"Buying a new IPod Touch. Mine broke." He held up a bag. "I was just heading on back to the house though, do you just want to come over now and get settled?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I nodded. "We'll meet you there? I needa grab my stuff from home first."

"Alright, I'll see you there soon then." He hugged me tightly again. "I'm sorry again sweetie."

* * *

A week had passed, as did the surgery for my shoulder, and all looked to be going well. Minus the whole not being able to use my one arm and couldn't wrestle for months. But other than that, everything seemed to be pretty alright. Matt had to leave every so often for shows, but for the majority of the time, we were able to just spend together. I never really realized how awesome board games were until I had to play them multiple times in a day. I think I now had an obsession with them. Poor Matt had to play monopoly 5 times in one day. I just kept restarting the game when I began to lose. I won eventually. After you know, Matt lost the game on purpose so he could get out playing it again. But still, it was a win on my part.

We had a pretty interesting conversation the first night I had stayed over at his house about what happened in Toronto. I had never really seen Matt angry before. Sure he was pissed at me for a week, but I hadn't actually seen that. But damn, he could get angry when he really wanted to. He was immediately pissed that Randy had slapped me. If he could have, I'm sure he would have tracked Randy down at that moment just to kick his ass. Thankfully I was able to restrain him for the night. For Matt's sake, Randy wasn't on that week's Raw, so he couldn't get himself caught up into this all. Though as Raw quickly approached this week, I was beginning to grow nervous. So nervous, I actually talked with Brad to see if I was able to travel yet, just so I could keep an eye on my friend. Thankfully Brad said I could indeed travel, as long as I kept it easy, which I most definitely planning on doing.

So here I was, beside Matt as we sat in catering backstage at the Kentucky show. I shot him glances every so often, making sure he wouldn't just burst from his seat to find Randy. While I didn't deny Matt had some great wrestling talent, I just had a bad feeling that if he tried to actually fight Randy, with DiBiase close behind, it wouldn't end well at all for him. Matt insisted he could kick his ass, but I didn't have the heart to tell him he'd probably be the one to get his ass kicked.

"Hey, how's the shoulder?" Cody wandered over to our table.

"Sore and Broken." I pouted.

"That really sucks. Sorry it was broken." He sent me a sympathetic glance. "Didn't think you'd be travelling around with Matt so soon."

"Yeah well, I wanna make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I eyed Matt carefully.

"I'll be perfectly fine." Matt shot back before looking up at Cody. "Where's Orton."

Before I could tell Cody not to answer that, he already responded. Matt's eyes flashed with anger as he took off out of the room. I groaned as I shot up and went to go after him. Cody, being confused, just followed as we went in search of Matt. We found him just as he was about to attack Randy, who had his back to him.

"Matty!" I shouted at him.

Matt paused as he glanced back at me. "What?"

"Don't even think about it Matty. Please." I pulled on his arm, hoping he'd follow me back to catering.

Apparently all the commotion gained Randy's attention as he turned, and narrowed his eyes as he saw me standing there.

"I thought I told you not to show your face here?" He took a step forward.

"You're a jackass." Matt spat, pushing himself in front of me. "Slapping her? Your own former best friend? Really?"

"This isn't any of your business, Sydal." Randy pushed him away.

Matt went to punch him but DiBiase pushed Matt into the wall, and using his size advantage, trapped him there.

"Dude, leave him be." Cody stood up for Matt.

"Cody, shut up for once." Randy sent a glare to his lackey. "So what are you doing back here? I thought I sent my message nice and clear."

I glared at him. Just because I had a broken shoulder, it didn't mean I wasn't prepared to kick his ass if I needed to.

"Leave her alone man. She's allowed to be with her friends if she wants to be." Cody stated.

Randy looked miffed that his own faction mate was defending me.

"Why are you friends with her anyways Rhodes? I thought I told you not to associate with anyone who isn't worthy of our time?"

"That's just you Randy." Cody spat. "I can spend time with whoever I want to."

"Clearly you don't have standards." He looked me up and down. "White trash Rhodes? Isn't that beneath you?"

"You're an idiot. She was your best friend, and yet you're going to insult her? Oh and don't forget about hitting her a few weeks ago." Cody shook his head. "You used to be an alright guy Randy, but that belt changed you."

"I'd watch what you say." Randy threatened.

"I don't really give a crap Randy." Cody glared.

"You should." He took a step forward, trying to intimidate Cody.

Cody stood his place though, which I had to give him props for. Actually, I felt touched he was defending me, someone he just met a month or so ago, against his own faction mate and friend.

"Come on Allie," Cody grabbed my uninjured arm, and pushed DiBiase away from Matt. "Let's just go."

I didn't object as he led us away from the seething pair.

"So do you actually know her Randy?" I could hear DiBiase question his leader before we turned a corner.

"No."

* * *

**A/N:** well at least her and Matt are good...broken shoulder though :( that sucks. oh! the next chapter is gonna be in Randy's POV, so wonder what will happen with that.

Just so you all know, to those who followed me on Twitter, it was evil and deleted everyone. so follow me again at PrincessXtyne on twitter, there's a link in my profile if your too lazy to type it into the addres bar :p follow me if you'd like for anyone, i'd like to eventually have updates about my stories on there :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

A few weeks after the initial surgery on my shoulder I had decided to head back home to Nashville, missing my sisters and fatherly dearly. Figuring my mother would never forgive me if I didn't stop off at home to say goodbye, I had Matt drive me over in my car. It was still difficult to be driving with only one arm, which posed for a small problem of how I was going to drive myself all the way home.

"I could drive you down there." Matt offered for the hundredth time as we got out of the car once pulling into the driveway of my mother's home.

"No, really it's fine Matt. I'll figure it out." I assured him.

"But you can't drive." He pointed out. "How do you expect to drive all the way to Nashville in your condition?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll just fly down there and then come back up when I can drive to pick up the car."

"Or I could just drive you, stay a few days there, and then fly off to my next show." Matt insisted.

"I'm surprised your not sick of me after all this time we've spent together." I rolled my eyes.

"I can never get sick of you." He walked around the car, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead. "You're my best friend; I just want to make sure you get there alright."

"I don't like imposing like this." I shook my head. "I've had to have you do a lot of things for me since I only have one arm right now."

"I never mind doing things for you. Just let me drive you down. It'll put me at peace to make sure you get there alright."

I sighed but nodded. I'm sure no matter what I said, he would have found a way to drive me down there anyways. He was a determined one when he wanted to be.

"So, shall we go in?" Matt nodded at the house.

"Let's just stay out here for a bit longer. I want to spread out the doom for as long as possible." I scrunched up my face.

Matt just laughed as he leaned on my car beside me. I moved into his side and just laid my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the warmth I gained from his body as he wrapped his arm back around me. I couldn't deny how much I've enjoyed the time I've spent with Matt. We had gone months without seeing each other at some points, but this definitely made up for that. It was nice; it felt like the old days when we would do these sorts of things all the time.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I can't have one day of peace can I?" I muttered as my eyes popped open and I shot a glare at Randy who was glaring back at me from his driveway. He held his title over his shoulder, as if showing off to the neighborhood, which by the way didn't really care that they had the family of a wrestling champion living here. "What do you want Orton?"

"What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes.

"It's called my mom lives here you idiot." I rolled my eyes. Wow, he really must have turned into an idiot since we were friends.

"Right…"

"Seriously Orton, just get over yourself." Matt growled, his eyes flashing in anger.

I held onto his arm tightly, making sure he didn't attack the man right then and there. I don't think either of my or Randy's parents would enjoy seeing these two brawling in the driveway of our houses.

"Come on, I'd rather face my mother than deal with this." I began tugging him towards the door.

"Scared?" Randy challenged.

My fist clenched as I turned to send him a dark look. "No, but I really don't want to kick your ass so..."

He snorted. "And how do you plan to do that, _cripple_."

I moved to hit him, but Matt caught me around the waist and held me back. Probably the best move as I don't think fighting would help with rehabbing my shoulder. Pretty sure that wasn't down in the rehab schedule. Though I really did just want to slap that smirk off his face as he mocked me. I would give anything to be able to hit him.

"Come on, let's go." Matt pulled me towards the house.

With one last glare shot at Randy, I obliged and headed into the house.

* * *

**_POV OFF_**

* * *

Randy angrily entered his parent's home. He hated whoever she was. She just popped out of nowhere, and was driving him up the wall. She was trying to ruin Legacy, his brain child that he had spent countless days perfecting. She just wanted to live off all of their success. She could just go back to the trailer park she came from. No one gave a crap about her. Certainly not him.

"Were you and Allie having a nice chat dear?" Elaine came walking into the front foyer from the kitchen, hugging her tall son tightly.

"Who?" he asked lazily.

"Allie? Outside." Elaine pointed towards the door.

"Oh." He shrugged. "Is that her name?"

Elaine raised an eyebrow at her son. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Allie Jarrett?"

Randy shrugged again as he walked past his mother and into the living room. "Where's dad?"

"He's with your brother." She answered, following him into the room as he plopped down onto the couch, laying his championship belt down beside him. "I'm sure you remember Allie. You two spent a lot of time with one another."

Randy's head shot up. "What?"

Elaine sighed and shook her head. While she knew her son never meant to change, she had noticed the difference in him in the past few years. He had allowed his title wins and successes get the better of him. His ego grew twice the size, and he never seemed to care about the little things anymore. It shouldn't have surprised her at all that Randy would have forgotten about his childhood, as it didn't match up against the past few years of his wrestling career. Wanting to make sure her son came back down to earth however, she strode over to the bookshelf beside the large flat screen TV and ran through its contents before she found the desired photo album. Pulling it out, she smiled to herself. The contents were of her eldest child's life. From the day he was born, until he had gone off to wrestle. Maybe if he was able to look back at his life, he would start to understand things better.

"Maybe you ought to look through here dear. It may help." She laid the photo album down in front of him on the coffee table before smiling softly at her son and walking back into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner for that evening.

Randy looked down at the album in confusion. He tried to figure out what it had to do with anything. But he shrugged and pulled it into his lap anyways. If anything, he could use a few laughs. He pulled open the album and immediately chuckled as he saw himself as a baby, completely bald. Moving along the pages, there were multiple pictures of him and his family as he grew up. Nearing the middle of the album was where he got stuck. The pictures started to show two kids, instead of just him. He knew the other, who was a blonde girl, wasn't his sister. She had always been brunette. So who was she?

He went through a few more pages as he gazed at the pictures of him aging. He stopped at his tenth birthday party. There she was again, standing beside him, grinning from ear to ear. Who the hell was this girl? He didn't remember her at all. As he flipped by a few more pages, she continued to pop up everywhere. Every birthday party she was there, every family function, everything. Why couldn't he place her?

Growing frustrated, he closed the album in annoyance, tossing it away from him. As he did so, a few pictures slid from their pockets. Randy sighed as he bent down to collect them to put them back into place. As he grabbed one, something caught his eye and he stopped. He pulled the picture up, and his eyes grew wide. He now understood what his mother had been going on about. He was no more than 18 in the picture, at his graduation party he remembered. He was grinning from ear to ear. How could he not, he had just graduated high school. He couldn't have been happier at that moment. But there was that girl again beside him, this time their arms around one another. While she was younger in the picture, there was no mistaking her. She was the girl from outside, the one from the past few weeks. She may have grown up, but that blonde hair, those big green eyes, they were hard to mistake.

It was as if a movie began playing in his head. He had to close his eyes to understand everything that was going on. That girl had been right; she had been there his entire life. She lived next door, they were friends. She was always there. He hadn't seen her since his grad night, that's why he didn't remember her. That was over 9 years ago. But that never explained how he could have forgotten about her. Everything was flooding back. It was like someone had flicked a switch, and his memory had returned. She was his best friend. They did everything together.

"Allie Jarrett." He ran a hand over the picture softly. "How the hell did I forget about you?"

* * *

**A/N:** OOOOOO he remembers her now! so what will he do, try and talk to her, or just ignore it all? hm, who knows.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I was sitting in the kitchen of my father's house in Nashville, happily chowing down on a sandwich I had made for myself. My father was off with my sisters in Orlando for another TNA PPV. I had opted out of joining them as I had been feeling more exhausted lately thanks to my shoulder. It was slowly healing, and I had a feeling it was going to take longer than I expected to heal up completely. Matt had already gone back up to St. Louis before heading off to Seattle for a set of shows. I was more than happy to be spending the weekend alone however. Considering how crazy this house could get with four girls living here, it was nice to have some peace and quiet.

I was just taking my plate to the sink to rinse off when I heard the doorbell ring. Deciding on just ignoring it, I washed off the plate and placed it in the almost empty dish washer. As predicted, the doorbell stopped ringing after a moment. But of course then the persistent door knocking started. Sighing, I headed out of the kitchen and into the front foyer. Expecting it to be someone trying to sell something, I prepared myself to kindly tell whoever it was that we weren't interested. However, as I opened the door, my mouth fell open.

Randy Orton stood awkwardly on the front porch, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His head was bowed, but at the sound of the door opening, it popped up. His bright blue eyes bore down at me, almost making me jump. Why the hell was he here? Not knowing what else to do, I shut the door in his face. I needed to wrap my mind around this. I needed a minute to just think.

He didn't seem to get that and started knocking again. I sighed and just ignored him. Why the hell was he here? The last time I had seen him had been our confrontation in our driveways back in St. Louis. So what exactly was he doing all the way down here in Nashville, and on my front porch no less? I couldn't remember Matt saying anything about having shows around here, so he must have come on his own accord.

I was still blatantly confused, but as his knocking grew louder, I began losing patience. I pulled the door open roughly and glared up at him.

"What do you want? You're giving me a headache."

He just stood there, not saying a word. I tried reading his face, but all I could manage to read, surprised me. He seemed guilty. Ashamed really. But why? Had he…no, he couldn't have. Last time we spoke he was a jackass. He couldn't have just…no, most definitely not. I was stupid to even think those thoughts.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I'm sorry." He replied softly, a much different tone from the last few encounters we've had.

"You're sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe I forgot all about you."

I had to step back at that. He actually had remembered me? That's why he was here? But how? The last time he didn't even know who I was, and now…now he knew me? He just remembered everything? What the hell!

"We were best friends, and I just forgot about you. I'm an idiot." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

I just couldn't believe my ears. He was sorry? He was sorry about just going off and leaving me behind? He was sorry about forgetting about the 16 years we've known each other? He was sorry about being a jackass for the past month or so?

"I know you probably can't forgive me, but I am sorry."

"Your right, I can't forgive you." I spat.

"Allie…"

I slapped him. His face snapped to the side in shock as a light red handprint began to form on his cheek.

"That was for slapping me. And this," I slapped him again. "Is forgetting about me you jackass."

I proceeded to step back into the house before shutting the door in his face. He began pounding on the door again, trying to get me to open up. But I ignored him as I strode up the stair case. As I entered my room I could still faintly hear his persistent knocking. So I opened up iTunes on my computer and began blasting out loud music, drowning the knocking out. He couldn't just walk back into my life after being the biggest jackass of the century. He couldn't just remember and forget me whenever he wanted to.

* * *

Later that night I had planned to grab some dinner out as I was fresh out of ideas of what to make. So I grabbed my jacket out of the closet, slipped on my favorite pair of sneakers, and went to leave the house. However, I was surprised to find Randy sitting on the porch stairs, leaning his side up against the railing. He never made a move as I took a step out of the house. I slowly moved up beside him, afraid he was just going to jump up. But as I stepped down the steps and looked at him, I noticed he was asleep. I suppose constant pounding on a door wore you out. I decided to just ignore him and went to get dinner.

As I came back a short while later, he was in the same position as when I left. I couldn't help the small smile falling over me as I stood in front of him on the pathway, watching him sleep soundly. He looked rather awkward just sitting there, but somehow he managed to fall asleep. I had to give him props. He could have just left after I closed the door in his face for the second time. But he didn't. He stayed. That didn't mean I was just going to forgive him though.

I headed on into the house and forgot all about Randy as I ate my dinner. As the night wore on though, I began to worry that the neighbors were going to think we had a stalker or something. I peeked out the small window beside the door and sighed as I saw him in the same position. He hadn't moved an inch. I could see him shiver however as the wind began to grow stronger. It was fall now after all, and even in Tennessee it was getting chilly. I felt a touch guilty and walked upstairs for a brief moment. Searching through a cupboard, I found a spare blanket. I wandered back downstairs and as quietly as I could, I pulled the door open. I wasn't sure if he was still asleep, but as I tip toed over, he never made a movement. Guessing he still was, I slipped the blanket around the man. I couldn't just let him freeze to death on my own porch. That wouldn't exactly look to good. Making sure he would at least be warm as he stayed outside, I headed back in, leaving the light on for the man before heading off to sleep.

As I awoke the next morning, I was a bit curious to see if Randy was still there. I doubted it though. He probably woke up during the night, figured it was a lost cause, and left. But as I peeked out the window, I was shocked to find that he was still there. Though I could tell he was awake, and now pacing up and down the pathway between the porch and driveway. Maybe he was deciding on if he should stay or go. I hope it was the latter and headed into the kitchen to grab some cereal before watching some TV. Grabbing a bowl and my favorite cereal, I poured myself some breakfast before wandering into the family room at the back of the house and curled up on the couch. I flipped on the TV and smiled as some cartoons came on. Feeling like returning to my childhood for an hour, I happily munched on my cereal while watching a next generation Batman cartoon.

An hour and two cartoons later, I dumped my bowl into the sink and rinsed it out. I decided on getting ready for the day and headed towards the stairs. As I passed by the door, I couldn't stop myself from peeking again. There he was, now leaning against the railing on the porch, looking off into the distance. I sort of wondered why he was being so persistent. Did he actually care?

I shook my head and laughed. Why would Randy Orton give a crap about me? He probably just wanted to clear his conscious. Now that he remembered everything, he felt guilty. That was why he was doing all of this. Rolling my eyes, I headed upstairs and into my room. I plopped down in front of my laptop and browsed the web for a bit. Landing on facebook, I signed on and checked to see what everyone was doing. I chuckled as I saw a few friends from school I was still connected with updating their statuses with quirky messages about their current jobs. Spotting a few status updates from some of the ROH guys, I snickered and proceeded to make friendly insulting comments about each one. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't do that?

After a bit, that began to grow boring so I signed out and got dressed for the day. As I was just pulling on a pair of socks, I noticed my phone vibrating. Grabbing it off the nightstand, I glanced at the text I had just received and smiled. Speak of the devil. One of my old high school friends had noticed me on facebook and asked if I wanted to hit the mall. As I haven't seen her for awhile, I sent back a text saying I'd meet up with her in half an hour. I grinned as I grabbed my purse from the chair and headed back downstairs. I snatched up my keys from the front table, grabbed everything else I needed and was about to head out of the house. I paused for a moment however as I remembered who was out there. I couldn't just hide in my house all day though. All I had to do was not look him in the eye and ignore him. I could do that right? Inhaling sharply, I nodded to myself, and pulled open the door.

Randy's head popped up as I took a step outside and locked the door. I kept my head low as I passed him and stepped down off the porch. He stepped forward, as if to try and stop me, but something made him hesitate. I heard him sigh and just watch me leave as I walked to my car and got in. as I turned the key in the car, the engine roaring, I couldn't stop myself from glancing up quickly. He was staring right at me, our eyes connecting as I gazed up. I felt a chill run down my spine as I shook my head and pulled from the driveway.

I wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, so he actually went all the way to Nashville, and camped out over night there just to talk to her...he has a pair of balls afterall! ooo and look, hardly any dialogue from the person who is like dialogue queen lol.

haha, so i'm like a horrible person, but i totally enjoy doing that on facebook...because really....what kind of friend are you if you don't do that to your friends right :p lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

I arrived back at home a few hours later, bank account much lighter, and a shoulder that was pounding in pain. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out as I pulled into the drive. I noticed immediately that Randy was still there, now sitting back on the stairs playing with his phone. Sighing, I pulled the car to a stop and pulled myself out. I winched as my shoulder brushed against the side and the pain shot through me. My arm was still in a sling, and while I probably shouldn't have been driving, I couldn't just sit in the house all day and do nothing. I had to say, I was actually quite talented at driving with only one hand at all times.

I headed around the car to the trunk and grabbed out the multiple bags. Realizing I couldn't close the trunk and hold the bags all at once, I sighed and set them on the ground before closing the trunk with a bit of difficulty. I was beginning to grow frustrated that I couldn't do everything normally when I only had one arm. It was driving me inane.

I grabbed my bags and began up the pathway, trying my best to ignore Randy. I didn't need much help though as my shoulder began burning now, the pain reaching an excruciating level. I dropped my bags as I grabbed onto my shoulder quickly. I didn't understand why it was hurting so much again. I had taken the drugs Brad prescribed, and had been taking it easy. But for some reason it was just so damn painful!

"Are you okay?"

I never even noticed that Randy was now beside me, concern written all over his face. I grumbled a few choice words before bending down and grabbing my bags. He tried to help, but I just pushed him away and grabbed them myself. As I stood back up, I could help wincing as my arm began throbbing. Just stop it shoulder, stop it! I couldn't take this. It was hurting as much as it did when it first happened. I hurried up the pathway and onto the porch, just wanting to get inside and crawl into my bed and cry. I fumbled with my keys, dropping them in the process. I grunted in frustration and went to bend down to grab them. However Randy must have followed me as he swiped them up before I could get them and put them into the door. I wasn't exactly in the mood to grab them away and just let him unlock and open the door. I dropped the bags on the porch, completely forgetting about them as I dashed up the stairs and towards my room. I didn't even give a crap that I left the door wide open, practically allowing Randy to come on in.

I tried to pull the sling off my arm, but I struggled, and instead it tugged at my shoulder. I cried out in pain as a few tears fell down my cheek. I tried pulling it off again, but a set of hands pushed mine away. I didn't even care that Randy was now inside my room helping me. I didn't care. I just needed this thing off. I just needed the pain to stop.

"Stop moving." He spoke softly.

I obliged as I tried to wipe away my tears, but they just kept flooding down my cheeks. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't deal with this. It needed to stop. It needed to go away. I felt him lead me to the bed and I numbly sat down. I didn't even feel like I as in my body at this point. I was at the point I wished I could just pass out so I wouldn't have to deal with this pain. A cry escaped my lips as his hands began softly rubbing my shoulder. I tried to move away, the pain increasing, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me there. With his free hand he continued the massaging. At first it just created even more pain. I squirmed, but he kept his hold around my waist. After a few moments however, the pain slowly began to decrease. I drew breaths in and out slowly, trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes tightly as his hand began massaging my shoulder right out of pain. It actually began to feel nice.

I sighed as my eyes popped open. My senses returned and I realized that he was beside me on my bed. I jumped up and ignored the touch of pain I felt from the sudden movement. I nursed my arm close to my body as I backed up into my desk. He stared over at me, a bit confused at my sudden actions.

"Go." I pointed towards the door.

He surprisingly stood. I thought for once he was actually going to listen. But instead of moving towards the door, he moved closer towards me. I had nowhere to go. I thought about possible escape routes, but everyone seemed impossible as he stopped only inches away from me. I was surprised at what he did next. He just hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me, careful of my shoulder, and just hugged me. I felt stiff in his arms, not knowing what to do. I wanted to hit him; I wanted him to understand what he had put me through. But I couldn't. I was too exhausted to do anything but just stand there.

After a bit, all the emotions I've kept built up over the last little bit began flowing out. I missed him. He was my best friend, and after he left, I didn't know what to do. I hated everything; I was depressed he never contacted me. We were supposed to go into wrestling together, and instead he forgot all about me. It hurt so much. But I had missed him more so. The friendship we held, it was much deeper than the anger I felt towards him for forgetting about me. Having him here, holding me, I felt like I was sixteen again. He was always able to just fix everything with a simple hug. And that's what he was doing right now.

I completely broke down as I sobbed into his chest. I latched myself onto him with my one hand and refused to let go. I was too scared that if I did, he would disappear again. I couldn't handle losing him again. He was truly my best friend. No mater how much I wished to hate him for the rest of my life, I couldn't. There would always be the part of me that liked him. There would always be that part of me that considered him my best friend. That would never change no matter how much I tried.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered softly into my ear. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

That just made me sob harder. He pulled me gently towards the bed, which I was grateful about as my knees were beginning to grow weak. We just sat there, on my bed, for what felt like hours. I just needed him right now. I couldn't let go, I couldn't let him go anywhere.

Somewhere along the way, without even realizing it, I had forgiven the man. I didn't give a rat's ass about the past at this point.

* * *

**A/N:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

okay, it's maybe a little short, but i didn't want to taint the moment by writing anything else. how cute :) lets just hope Randy can stop being an asshole and keep her this time! alrightie, i'm off to try and sleep....maybe...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

I peeked an eye open and realized I was in bed. I had no idea how I had fallen asleep, my head seemed fuzzy. Glancing at the clock beside my bed, I frowned as I noticed it was 9pm. I had slept the rest of the day away. I was just about to shrug it off however, and go back to sleep, when my stomach growled. Chuckling, I went to get up. Unfortunately, it was then that I realized I wasn't alone. I shot my head to the side and groaned as I saw Randy laying there beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed. I had almost forgotten about what transpired earlier in the day. My shoulder had been in excruciating pain, and I didn't seem to care who was trying to help. I thought I had forgiven him, but as I watched as the man slept peacefully, I couldn't help the painful tug at my heart. He had really hurt me without even knowing it. We were best friends, and he had just gone off without me. He had promised we would get into wrestling together. He promised he would wait until I graduated. But he had lied. He went off, and I never saw him again. He showed up in the WWE years later, which tore me apart. How could someone treat their best friend that way? What was worse though was the fact that he didn't even remember me. I remembered him clear as day, but it took months, and more than likely his mother to remember me. I couldn't deny the fact that I was still hurt. Just because he helped me earlier, and I seemed to have forgotten everything at that moment, I still couldn't forgive him. I was in pain; I had no idea what I was thinking.

I was jostled from my thoughts as the phone in the hallway began to ring. Sighing, I slipped silently from Randy's arms and tip-toed into the hallway.

"Hello?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey kid." My dad greeted. "Did I wake you up? You sound tired."

"Just had a nap. How was the trip?"

"Good. Actually why I'm calling. The girls are having so much fun, and I've spent so much time working lately that I thought it'd be nice to have an impromptu vacation. So we're going to be staying the week down here."

"I bet the girls love that." I smiled. My sisters always missed him when he was off in Florida or on the road with TNA. It'll be nice for them to have a nice vacation together.

"Joslyn is just happy she's missing school." He chuckled.

"I don't blame her."

"Your more than welcome to come down and join us Allie." He offered. "The girls would love it. We haven't had an actual family vacation in awhile."

I was about to agree when I remembered my shoulder. It was only slightly aching now, but I don't think a week on the go would exactly be good.

"I'd love to, really I would, but my shoulder is acting up. Got really bad earlier. Think I'm gonna pass. Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry sweetie. Are you alright? Do you want us to come home?" he sounded worried.

"No no, not at all." I insisted. "I'll probably go to the doctors or something. You guys have fun."

"Alright, well call me if it gets any worse."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo. We'll see you next Sunday."

I sighed as I hung up the phone and slowly trudged back to my room. I paused however. I didn't really want to be in the same room as him right now. He thought I had forgiven him. Hell, I'm more than certain I even told him I forgave him. But I'm allowed to take that back right? I just couldn't deal with this right now. My shoulder was aching worse by the moment. I groaned and walked back to the phone and grabbed it before heading down the stairs and out into the backyard. It was probably my favorite part of the house. There was a play set off to one side for the girls, and I remember playing there myself when I was a kid. The back porch was decked out with cute matching furniture. My favorite area however was closer to the small garden pond where a gazebo stood. I smiled to myself as I hurried through the damp grass and into the gazebo. I realized I was only wearing a thin t-shirt, and pulled my arms around myself in warmth. I sat on the bench inside the gazebo and looked down at the phone. There was only one person in the world I needed to talk to right now. He would know what to do about the Randy situation. He always knew what to do. So I punched in the all too familiar number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Matt's cheerful voice came from the other end.

"Hey Matt." I greeted. I could already feel comforted, just by the sound of his voice.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Meh." I sighed. "My shoulder was really bad earlier. It felt worse than when I first broke it."

"Oh are you okay?" his tone turned concerned.

"It's just aching a bit now, so not as bad. I'll live." I bit my lip. "Matty promise not to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" he sounded confused.

"Because…just promise."

"Alright, I promise. What's up Allie?" Matt questioned.

I knew he may get slightly upset at what I was going to tell him. He had been pissed at Randy for weeks now, and I couldn't blame him. Randy had been awful to me when he couldn't remember who I was. Matt was just being protective, and I wouldn't want it any other way. But I doubted he would be exactly fine with the fact that Randy was upstairs and sleeping in my bed at the moment. Sure it wasn't like anything happened, but I had allowed the man in and apparently forgave him. But I needed Matt's help, his perspective. He always gave me the right advice. I just didn't want him to hate me.

"Randy came over to the house yesterday, saying he remembered me and he was sorry."

"Seriously? The guy is a jackass I swear!" I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Wow, he really thinks that's going to make it better."

"That's what I thought. So I shut the door in his face. He stayed out there all night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was there when I got up this morning. Just out on the porch. I went out with a friend, and when I came back he was still there. He didn't leave at all."

"He's persistent." Matt grumbled. "But that's not going to make up for the fact that he just forgot you, and then was a jackass when he didn't even know who you were. Oh and he hit you."

I closed my eyes tightly. "Yeah I know."

"So is he still there then?"

"Well technically yes."

"Call the cops, seriously. I would." He snickered.

"Well that would be a bit hard now considering…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I think I forgave him."

I almost thought we had lost connection or something as the line fell silent. Frowning, I gave the man a few minutes. After a bit though, I began to grow worried.

"Matty?"

"You forgave him?" he sounded gob smacked.

"Apparently." I sighed. "My shoulder was really hurting. Like really hurting. He…he kind of helped me. I was in so much pain I didn't even give a crap. I just wanted the pain to stop. Apparently somewhere along the line I forgave him. Next thing I know I'm waking up beside him."

"You slept with him!" he roared.

Shit. Probably not the best wording on my part.

"No Matty. Ew, that's just disgusting. We just slept…no actual…you know." I pulled a disgusted face. Just the thought of it made me want to puke.

"You better not have."

I rolled my eyes. He really was protective.

"Matty I don't know what to do." I ran a hand through my hair. "I mean he ended up really being there for me today. But I still feel the pain whenever I think about him. We were best friends and he really hurt me."

"Don't forgive him."

"But, I mean he stayed outside my house for 24 hours, not leaving. That's got to be something right?"

"He feels guilty, and only doing this to fix his conscious. The guy doesn't even give a crap about his own two friends. I doubt he cares about you at all." Matt stated angrily. "This is all a game to him."

"I don't know Matty…"

"Allie, come on. The guy hurt you. He forgot all about you! And then after one day you just forgive him?"

"Well no…I guess not." I frowned. "But…"

"Just kick him out Allie."

"But…"

"Kick him out. Forget about him alright? I gotta go."

He didn't even say goodbye before hanging up. I sighed. I didn't think he would get so worked up over this. I suppose he really did hate Randy. But now what was I supposed to do. Sure, I didn't feel like I could forgive him yet. But should I at all? Or should I do what Matt suggested, and forget all about him?

* * *

**A/N: **Well at least she's decided not to forgive him after all...but what will she do now...will she give him the chance to prove that he's sorry, or will she just kick him out and forget all about her? hm....tune in next time...same drama channel....same drama time......and yeah, i'll stop now hehe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

I eventually headed back into the house after finding it too cold to stay outside any longer. I fixed myself some quickly in the kitchen and ate it without hesitation. With my stomach no longer growling in hunger, I headed back upstairs to meet my doom. I was desperately hoping he had just magically disappeared. But I doubted that happened. And I would have heard if he woke up and left. So that left me with the dilemma of what to do now. Do I kick him out? Or do we talk? Or you know, just forget any of this ever happened. I was leaning for towards the latter, but I had to bring myself out of dreamland to meet reality as I reached my room. However, as I heard Randy talking to someone, I stopped myself. I was a bit intrigued, and couldn't help myself from eaves dropping on the conversation.

"You owe me that 500 bucks man." I heard Randy snicker.

"You actually did it?" Randy must have had his phone on speaker as it was easy to recognize the voice as DiBiase.

"Of course I did. Worked pretty damn well."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd fail. That's 500 bucks down the drain."

Randy snorted. "It's not like it was hard. She fell for it pretty easily. Though I did have to spend the fucking night out on the porch. Do you know how killer that was?"

I raised an eyebrow. What?

"Poor you." DiBiase laughed. "Well you deserve an Oscar from what you told me."

"I never disappoint." I could just imagine that smirk of his on his face. "Easiest bet of my life."

"Should have you lay her next."

"Easy enough. Another 500?"

"Yeah man, sounds good. Like to see if you actually could do it."

"Of course I can, I'm the legend killer, I'm the world champion. No one can resist me."

I felt like I wanted to vomit. No, I felt like I wanted to rip his head off. This was all a simple bet? For $500? That's what all of this was? He came here; did all of this, just for a nice chunk of cash? I couldn't believe it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I knew I shouldn't have 'forgiven' him. But I was in pain and he seemed genuine. Well I was never going to fall for that again. How could he do this? If he remembered me at all, and I even doubted that right now, then why would he do this to me? We were best friends, you just don't do that! Didn't he care at all?

The hurt just grew into anger. The asshole! Matt was right. I should have just kicked him off my porch the moment he came here yesterday. But I suppose a small part of me wanted to believe the old Randy was still in there. But I knew better now. He was a jackass, and always would be. And now he was betting he could get into my pants? The nerve of this guy! DiBiase didn't help at all. I just wanted to kick both of their asses. But unfortunately I knew better than that. My shoulder was in enough pain. I couldn't just try and kick his ass. He was taller and stronger than I was. But I could kick him out.

I stormed into the room, startling Randy as he quickly closed his phone. He plastered on a sweet look, and I had to hand it to him. He was a good actor. If I hadn't just heard his previous conversation, I would have believed that look. But not anymore. He stood up as I entered, and looked to say something. However I forgot my former thought on not hitting him as I instantly kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain as he grasped at his crotch and had to lean against the wall to keep himself up right. His eyes were wide as he stared at me in pain.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"You're a fucking bastard." I slapped him across the face. "You really had me going didn't you?"

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? I helped you out earlier, and this is the thanks I get?"

I clapped. "Wonderful performance Randy. You deserve an Oscar."

"What the fuck woman?"

"You really shouldn't be talking to your friend on speaker about you little bet in my own house. I have ears." I sneered at him. "You think you could just do that to me? And then try and get in my pants? You really are an asshole. I thought you changed. I thought you were really back to the old Randy I knew and loved. But nope, you're still the jackass everyone hates."

"Watch what you say." He took a step forward, well the best he could as he was still in pain.

"Or what Randy? Did you even remember me? Or was this all some sick game to you?" I pushed his shoulder angrily. I didn't even move the man an inch, but it made me feel somewhat better. "Huh? Do you even remember who I am?"

"Yes." He growled.

I admit, I was a bit shocked at that. So he did remember me? And he still did this? Why?

"Then why would you do this?"

"That was 9 years ago." Was all he responded with.

"That's it? It was a long time ago so who gives a crap if we hurt her? You're unbelievable." I took a step back. "Get out."

He looked like he wanted to say something. But as I glared down at his crotch, he gulped and instead left as quickly as he could. My eyes closed tightly as I heard the front door slam behind him. As his car left from the driveway, I sat numbly on my bed. I could feel tears in my eyes, a few of them escaping down my cheeks. Even though I knew he was an asshole, and it wasn't worth crying over him, I couldn't help it. He was my best friend, and he hurt me. Again!

* * *

A week had come and gone and my father and sisters were back in Nashville. I hardly even noticed however. I kept mostly to myself. I admit it, I was moping. My father seemed worried about me, but kept his distance. He knew I just needed time. It didn't help at all that my shoulder didn't seem to be getting better at all. I thought by having surgery it was supposed to help. But it just seemed to be in constant pain. I wasn't having too much luck in my life lately.

Time seemed to pass far too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it my father was back off on the road with TNA, and our Aunt Christa, the wife of Scott Steiner who was actually my godfather, came over to watch the girls. My father had pleaded with me to get out of the house, to go on the road with my friends, or even just visit my mother. He could see I was going stir crazy, and sticking around the house all day wasn't helping anything at all. So I agreed to fly to Philadelphia and meet up with a few of the guys. It would be nice to see my brother anyways. I hadn't seen or talked with him since he started at the ROH School. Agreeing with my father, I packed up a bag and headed to the airport.

I arrived in Philly late afternoon, and felt exhausted. My shoulder had been pushed up against the window in an awkward position and was now hurting quite painfully. I just wanted to get to Colt's and rest. As I went to grab my bag at luggage claim, a hand flew out and grabbed it for me. I smiled as I looked up at Colt, hugging him tightly.

"How are ya sis?" he led me out of the airport and towards his parked car.

"Sore." I pulled a face.

"I bet. Dad told me what happened. Really sucks." He sent me a sympathetic glance.

I shrugged. I had gotten over the fact that I would be able to wrestle for awhile. It was just the damn pain that was driving me insane. I had never experienced this sort of pain before. And while I had never broken anything before, I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to hurt this much.

"How's training going?" I changed the subject.

"You were right, it is brutal." He frowned for a moment before a grin returned on his face. "I love it though. Everyone is cool. Had the Briscoes train us last weekend. It was pretty kick ass."

"I'm surprised they were sober enough." I snickered.

"Pretty sure they were sneaking sips of their beers when no one was looking." Colt laughed.

"Yeah, that's the Briscoes for ya."

* * *

**A/N: **Bad Randy, what a jackass! it was all a bet....but why would he do that just after he remember who she was? hm....there must be some reason eh...

I just have to say, I've always imagined the Briscoes to be drunk all the time...apparently not all the time tho....Jay Briscoe was actually quite nice and sweet when i met him...and his accent was rather hot too...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

"Oh leave the poor kids alone." I nudged Austin. "They're exhausted."

"Good, they should be. When I was the trainer, they were like this all the time." He stated smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "And you wonder why you're not the trainer anymore."

"I do!"

Daizee and I laughed as the students of the ROH School pulled themselves over to the locker rooms to get showered. I had agreed to help the school, as well as actually do my part with the SHIMMER class with Daizee. I only meant to stay in Philly for the weekend, but ended up stay for a lot longer. It had been two weeks since I first arrived in Philly, and I really had no urge to leave. It was comforting to be here, surrounded by my friends. It was the only way I could get involved with wrestling, and I enjoyed it. And I couldn't deny that working with Daizee was great. I hadn't seen her since my surgery; I haven't seen most of the guys since then. So it was nice to be able to see everyone again. Even the annoying Austin who was acting as guest trainer this weekend while Delirious was off at a set of shows. I had felt bad after a few days staying with Colt for being there so long, so I ended up moving into Daizee's flat for the time being. The last time we had lived together was back before I moved home over 2 and a half years ago.

"So have you told Matt about everything yet?" Daizee asked as she began cleaning up after class. I tried to help wherever I could, but it was a bit difficult with only one arm.

"Not yet." I sighed. "I just don't want him to go all crazy and try to kick Randy's ass. He'll just end up getting hurt. Which I don't want."

"You know he's going to just get pissed off you never told him." She pointed out.

"I know, I know. I just don't know what to do." I shrugged. "I spoke with Punk though; Raw and Smackdown are doing shows here Monday and Tuesday. Maybe I'll talk with Matty then."

"That's a good idea." She nodded. "So we're definitely going to Raw then."

"Well we could just meet up with him afterwards…" I bit my lip. I really didn't want to take the chance of running into Randy. I couldn't handle seeing the guy after everything.

"But how will I get to hit Orton?" She pouted.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You won't, that's the point."

"I'll just tell Austin and he'll make you let us go!" Daizee threatened.

"I could kick his ass even with a broken shoulder." I smirked.

She laughed. "Too true. Alright, I'll get Mr. Swiss to do the deed."

I pulled a face. She wouldn't stop until I agreed. I actually wouldn't mind seeing someone kick his ass. But I also didn't want anyone to get in trouble, or hurt just on my account. But we were all adults, we could just be there, watching the show, and not let anything happen.

Right?

* * *

Matt was absolutely ecstatic we would all be going to the show. Austin and Daizee had dragged me there, though Chris Hero and Claudio had claimed no matter what they would have gotten me here somehow. I didn't doubt that. Knowing those two, they'd probably tie me to a chair and kidnap me. It's not like it hasn't happened before. But now here we were, sitting amongst the fans as we waited for the show to start. Thankfully we were in the cheap seats, and weren't anywhere close to the ring. And there was a quick escape route as we were at the end of an aisle. Easy enough to race right out of here when the show was done.

We were just minding our own business before the show started. We were doing absolutely nothing wrong when a few security guys came over. We were a bit confused, considering all we were doing was sitting there and chatting.

"Ms. Jarrett?" one of them asked.

"Uh…yeah?" I glanced over at my friends, who shot me confused stares.

"Mr. Sydal asked for you and your party to meet him backstage."

"Now?" I raised an eyebrow.

They nodded. I groaned while the others seemed to happily follow the two men towards the backstage area. We were given backstage passes and hurried through the side doors. We weren't even there for a split second before Matt was coming down the hallway, a bounce in his step.

"Hey guys!" he grinned from ear to ear.

"This is wicked man!" Chris looked around, his eyes wide. It took a lot to amaze the man, so I was a bit taken back by his reaction.

"Pretty cool yeah." Austin nodded.

I was even surprised he came with us tonight. He hated the WWE. But I supposed after Daizee told him about what happened with Randy, he too wanted to get his hands on the man. I felt touched at the thought. Though I was a bit nervous. Now that we were backstage, there were more opportunities to see Randy, meaning more opportunity for someone to get hurt.

"How come no one told me we were having a reunion?"

We all turned shocked to see CM Punk turning a corner.

"I thought you were on Smackdown." I raised an eyebrow.

"I am. But I have a match scheduled for tonight." He shrugged. "Though this still means you guys have to come to my show too."

"Punk was gonna show you guys around. I want to talk with Allie." Matt sent me an unreadable look.

"We'll meet up with you guys later." Daizee patted my shoulder before Punk motioned them all to follow him.

I sighed as I looked up at Matt. His previous look was gone, and now replaced with a hurt expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I bit my lip.

"About Orton and the bet and everything. How come you never told me?"

He sounded so hurt, so betrayed, that it broke my heart. Why was I always such an idiot?

"I didn't want you to go all crazy and want to kick his ass again."

"So what if I did? I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything." His eyes were just so sad looking.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I just…it hurt. And you sounded angry when we talked last. And I didn't want you to laugh and say 'I told you so'."

"I wouldn't do that." He took a step forward.

"I know. I'm an idiot Matt. Clearly. I let my former best friend completely play me. I'm a fool." I bowed my head, trying to push the tears away.

"You're not a fool sweetie?" he pulled me into a hug. "You thought he changed."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm and idiot."

"No its not. You're a good person Allie, with a good heart. You try to find the best in people." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "You're not an idiot."

I just shrugged. "How did you find out?"

"They were gloating about it last week." Disgust crossed his face. "I just want to kill him for hurting you."

"Don't Matty!" I pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt. There's two of them and one of you. They're bigger than you! Please Matty; promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise…though…I kind of already gave the guy a nice shiner." A smirk fell over his face. "He was too shocked to do anything."

"Matty!"

"What? He hurt my best friend, I had to do something!"

I shook my head. "Just don't do anything else. Alright?"

"Alright sweetie, just for you. I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"

I pulled myself closer in his arms, laying my head on his chest. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm on a writing roll! probably will get a few more chapters up tonight, got some great ideas for the story :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

I drummed my knee as I watched Matt's match on a backstage monitor. We had spent almost an hour just talking that he almost completely forgot about his match. He had jetted off and I was left alone backstage. I had no idea where Punk had taken the others, and didn't want to try and find our seats again, so I found a monitor and just sat on a nearby crate to watch. I cringed as Matt was thrown across the ring by DiBiase, who he was unfortunately was facing tonight. He seemed more brutal tonight than he usually was in the ring. I had a sneaky feeling Randy had told DiBiase to make sure Matt paid for hitting him last week. This was why I pleaded with everyone just to let it all go. I hated seeing Matt lie in the middle of the ring, hardly able to move. I was just happy to see DiBiase getting the pin to end the match.

I hopped off the crate and slowly made my way to where Matt would be headed once he was backstage. The minute I saw him I raced up to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He attempted a smile, but failed miserably. "Nothing I can't handle. I promise."

I didn't believe him for a minute but just let it go as I helped him backstage. We were just about to enter his locker room when a voice stopped us. We turned to see a stage hand running up to us, out of breath.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Jarrett?" the girl asked.

I nodded on confusion.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office." She grabbed my arm and began tugging me away from Matt.

I looked back at him, but he just shrugged and waved. Damn, for such a petite woman, she really had a good grip. I was beginning to grow worried though as we neared Vince McMahon's office. I was the daughter of Jeff Jarrett, who owned their competition. I knew it probably would rub McMahon the wrong way for me to be back here. Sure I had known the man since I was a child, considering I was on the road with my father a lot, but he was still rather frightening.

"Sir, Ms. Jarrett is here." The stage hand knocked before sticking her head into the room.

"Thank you, send her in please."

I gulped as she just about pushed me into the room. She hurried back off to run another errand as I took a tentative step into the office. I nervously bit my lip as Vince looked up and smiled before standing.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Jarrett. Last time I remember was when you were a kid." He shook my hand before motioning for me to sit.

I hesitantly sat down, trying to calm myself down. Maybe he was going to tell me to stop coming backstage, or not to associate with his workers. I don't know, it was crazy, but I had a reason to be acting all crazy. This was Vince McMahon we're talking about here!

"I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to be here sir," I immediately blurted out. "My Friend Matt, he just really persistent."

"Oh, don't worry. We encourage our employees to welcome their family and friends backstage." He shook his head, a rare smile on the man's face. "I've noticed you've been backstage with Matt Sydal for a bit now."

I nodded as I didn't know what to say. Alright, so if this wasn't about me being here, than why did he want to see me?

"I'm aware that your shoulder is broken. Terrible injury." He glanced at my arm in a sling. "How long do you have to be out of wrestling?"

"Can't get back into the ring until January unfortunately." I couldn't help but frown. It was a much longer recovery time than I had originally wanted. But if it was the only way to ensure that my shoulder would be 100% when I got back into the ring, then I would go through this. I couldn't afford another injury to the shoulder just because I went straight back after a month or two.

"Very unfortunate." He nodded. "I understand your not working for your father."

"No sir, haven't worked there in a few years."

"Your working in," he glanced down at a piece of paper, one of the many scattered across his desk. "Ring of Honor I believe?"

"Yes. Other independent promotions as well, but primarily Ring Of Honor." I answered, but felt confused as to where this was going.

"Are you under contract?"

"My contract ends in December." I was beyond confused now. Why did he care if I was under contract?

He leaned forward, clasping his hands on top of his desk. I began to grow more nervous as he stared down at me.

"I would like you to come work for the WWE in the New Year."

I think my heart stopped at that moment. I literally could not feel it beating. I think I may have just died for a split second because I swear the blood stopped flowing to my poor heart. Did he just say what I think he said? He wants me to work for the WWE? I was a Jarrett, and he wanted me to work for him? What?

"I'm sure this is very out of the ordinary, considering your father." He immediately understood my silence. "We keep a close eye on the independents. If we don't, we never would have found some of the talent we have. We've had an eye on you for quite a while now. Your work ethic is wonderful. You're easily one of the best women wrestlers right now. You have the right image, and athleticism that the WWE looks for."

I wasn't sure if I was insulted or not by that last statement. But none the less my mind was going a mile a minute. Me work for the WWE? My dad would kill me. He always assumed that if I got tired of the independents I would work for TNA again. I thought that exact same thing myself. I never even gave WWE a second glance. Hell, I didn't even know they were watching me. I just didn't know what to do. I never thought I would work for the WWE. Sure I grew up around this company, but I never expected to work here. Their women's division just seemed to be at a different level than what I was used to. The women on the Indy's, they were the best in the world. They could easily out shine the women in the WWE if given the chance. Don't get me wrong, I was sure there were some great wrestlers, like Mickie James and even Melina, but it just didn't hold up against SHIMMER.

I couldn't even think about leaving Daizee and the others. They were my best friends, my family. I was happy just wrestling with them the rest of my life. Daizee and I made the perfect team. As Purple Haze, we tore up the women wrestling scene, and had those SHIMMER titles to reflect that. I couldn't just up and leave. That wasn't right. I couldn't leave her. She was really my best friend.

"I'm aware this would be a big decision for you, and I'm prepared to offer a lot to make sure it happens. I try to make sure my women's division is the best in this business, and adding you to the roster would make that happen. I'm ready to offer you the Women's championship."

I couldn't speak. I was tongue tied. What do I do? do I tell him to shove it or what?

"I've also had my eye on your, partner I believe? Daizee Haze?"

That perked my interest.

"I understand you two are quite the team. Considering the amount of Diva's we have, I think it would be a fantastic idea to have our own Women's tag titles, much like the ones you and Ms. Haze already hold. If you consider taking me up on my offer, I would be more than happy to offer the same to Ms. Haze."

I wasn't sure if that was just an added incentive to have me work for him or not. But to be honest, it sort of worked. I wanted to say that no matter what I wouldn't go and work there. However, I could still work with Daizee; we would still be able to be a team. I had to say, he knew how to persuade people. While I wasn't set on joining the WWE, I had to admit, it was a possibility to think about.

* * *

**A/N:** It just wouldn't be right without something rocking the boat....hm....so the WWE...hm....what will happen? and how will everyone else react about the possibility of it?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

"You've been quiet all week." My father sent me a glance.

Since the WWE shows, I had come back home. I needed time to think about everything. Though, I realized it probably wasn't the best choice as I think out of everything. If I did decide to go to the WWE, my father would take it the hardest. He had gone through so much in his life, just to make a better life for me and my sisters. He had sacrificed a lot for us, and I appreciated that more than anything. He had done everything in his power to make sure I had everything I needed in life. He went to every length to make sure my career was a meaningful one. Could I just rip everything away from him and work for the company he despised?

I hadn't told anyone about the conversation with McMahon. Not even Matt. I knew he would be ecstatic, and bug me about taking up the offer. He would want nothing more than for me to work in the same company as him once again. I knew this would mean a lot to him. But what about everyone else? Austin would surely get pissed, as would the majority of the others. Davey and Eddie were the tag champions, and were really becoming one of the best tag teams right now. They would be heart broken if I just left. And what about Daizee? Would she be willing to leave everything behind as well, and join me there? I wasn't quite sure. I wasn't quite sure I could do it myself.

"What's up Allie?" My father sat down across from me at the kitchen table, where I had plopped down earlier to think.

I sighed. I had always been able to talk to my father about anything in the past. He had always been my biggest supporter, and knew everything right to say. I knew he probably wouldn't hate me; he would just be disappointed at the prospect of me never wrestling in TNA before. I knew he secretly wished I would. But he never voiced that opinion. He wanted what was best for us, but I wasn't so sure he would feel that way when he found out about this new possibility.

"You know you can talk to me sweetie." He patted my hand, looking concerned.

I bit my lip. Could I really talk to him about this? Maybe he would have some profound words of wisdom that would help.

"I was at the Raw show last week with some of the guys, hanging out with Matt and Punk and all." I ran a hand through my hair. "Well…I ah…I was pulled into Vince McMahon's office."

"Was he giving you a problem at all?"

"Oh no, not at all. He was actually nice." I shook my head as my nerves began to grow. "He actually uh…offered me a contract."

I didn't really know what my father was thinking. His facial expressions went between confusion, to anger, to hurt.

"You're injured though. And last time I checked, you were under contract to ROH." He tried to make sense of it all.

"It's up in December, and I can go back to wrestling in January."

"Are you actually considering it?" he sat back, running a hand through his short blonde hair, a trait I clearly inherited from him.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I never thought I would. It just didn't cross my radar before. I was perfectly happy with ROH."

"And you're not anymore?"

"I am, it's nothing like that." I shrugged.

My father cocked his head to the side. "If you want to be on TV, you know you always have a spot in TNA."

"I know dad."

"So there's not really any consideration of this." He went to stand. "You don't need the WWE. You have everything you want with ROH and TNA. End of story."

I frowned as he walked over to the stove and continued to cook dinner. He clearly didn't want to discuss this. It seemed clear to him that there wasn't anything to even talk about. But I wasn't so sure anymore. I was 25 years old, still young in my career. Everyone was supposed to want to go to the WWE. That was the dream goal. But was it mine? I didn't know. It would definitely be a new experience. And new people to wrestle. I would be able to spend more time with Matt and Punk, which was always a plus. I would get exposure on TV everywhere, even more so than with TNA. If I really did strive to be the best in the world, then having that exposure was a needed thing. There were only so many times you could wrestle on the Indy's until you just get the same fans coming out week after week. Not that I minded, they were the most loyal fans out there. But eventually, the same thing week after week got a bit boring. It's impossible to saw the WWE ever got boring. Sometimes not in a good way, but nonetheless it had its desired effect of excitement. The salary would definitely be an increase, though that never bothered me before in the past.

For every negative point, there seemed to be a positive to counter it. I just wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like I would have to spend my whole career there. I could easily just wrestle in the company for a year or two, and if I felt bored, go back to my roots. I knew no matter what I'd have a job somewhere, so that was never an issue. It was just where that job would be that was difficult to figure out.

"Dad?"

He didn't seem to hear me as he continued to cook dinner. I sighed as I stood and walked over to the counter, leaning against it as I watched my father. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Dad?" I repeated.

He glanced up at me shortly to show that he was listening.

"If I did decide to go there, and I'm not saying I am yet, but if I do…would you be alright with that?" I asked softly.

I watched as he stopped what he was doing. He inhaled sharply before turning to stare at me.

"TNA has everything WWE has."

"I know that. And I didn't say I was going to go, but there is the possibility I may. I want to know that you'll support my decision."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're not going to, so there's nothing to talk about."

"But I may decide to." I stated.

"Allison," it was always a rare moment that my father would call me by my full name. Those moments however, were never good ones. "End of discussion."

"But dad…"

"No. If you want something more than what you're getting, you'll come back to TNA. Enough." He turned back to the stove.

"I'm 25 dad, I'm allowed to make my own decision." I frowned.

"You're living under my roof."

"Are you really throwing that at me?" I gaped. "I moved back in here to help you with the girls!"

"And I appreciate that. But you're going to have to respect my rules."

"So there's a rule now that no child of yours can wrestle in the WWE?" I shook my head in disbelief. I knew my father would be upset, but I didn't think he would become controlling. He had never been controlling. He always let us do what felt right for us. He never questioned our decisions before.

He never answered, he just continued with what he was doing. I rolled my eyes. I was getting frustrated now.

"So what happens if I do decide to work there? Do you just disown me or what?"

He barely even acknowledged that I was there.

"Dad?"

"We're not going to talk about this right now."

"So when are we going to talk about this?"

"Allison, not right now. go get your sisters for dinner."

I wanted to say something else, but stopped myself. I didn't want to say anything I would regret in the future. So I just turned and headed out of the room. This wasn't over though.

* * *

**A/N: **the 'talk' with her father didn't go over all that well....hopefully whatever decision she makes he'll be able to support her.

OMG, it's August 2nd....its 35 days until i go back to school!!!! i can't believe i'm going into my second year at uni, god how time flys eh!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

A week passed and my father stopped talking to me. I didn't completely understand why he was being like this. It wasn't like I had actually made the decision yet on if I would be going to the WWE or not. I was still in the deciding stage. So for him to act like this, it just didn't make sense. And it was frustrating me to no end. I hated the tension in the house. My father and I hardly ever fought, so it was new to everyone. I tried to make things normal for Jessie and Jacey, but I knew Joslyn had picked up on everything quite quickly. She was perception, and knew something wasn't right, right away.

Things got so bad, that I eventually had to call Daizee up and asked if I could stay up there for a bit. So I packed my bags, got on a plane, and now here I was. I stood inside the ROH School, training the women SHIMMER students, and watching Daizee out the corner of my eye as she chatted with Delirious. I wondered what it would be like if we went to the WWE. Would we still be the same people? Would anything change at all? I knew that was impossible though. Daizee would always be her upbeat self. That would never change.

I could almost imagine us, running amuck in the WWE, kicking everyone's ass together. I had no idea what she would think of the idea, but this was just as much her decision as it was mine. While it wasn't a package deal, she didn't need to agree to go; it would make or break if I did go. We had gone through a lot in the past few years together. She had gone through everything with me, and I had been there for her through everything. She was like a sister to me. I couldn't imagine not working with her. I just hoped that no matter what, we'd still be able to be a team, to be the great friends that we were.

"You look out of it." Daizee mused. I hadn't even noticed she had walked up next to me.

"Sorry." I shot her a small smile. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" she asked as she sent the students for a break.

Sighing, I turned to her. "Actually, there is."

"Well shoot girl." She led me to a set of chairs and we sat beside one another. "What's going on?"

"Remember how you guys went off with Punk and Matt and I talked at the Raw show?"

She nodded. "Yep. Did something happen between you two?"

"Oh no, not at all. After his match, we were walking to his locker room when I got called into Vince McMahons office."

Daizee raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? What happened?"

"He actually…well…he kind of…offered me a contract." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh wow." Her mouth fell open. "Wow."

"My exact reaction." I began twirling a piece of my blonde hair. "That's not all though."

"There's more?"

"Well, he said that he actually thought he'd bring both of us in." biting my lip, I waited for her reaction.

"Both of us?" she seemed confused.

"You and me. Purple Haze." I pointed between the two of us. "He said he would love to have us be a tag team there."

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. Wait."

If I knew one thing about this woman, it's that when she repeats one word, she was completely, out of this world, awe-struck.

"So…wait…" she just sat there, staring at me as if she was trying to figure everything out. She cocked her head to the side, and then to the other side, rotating the motion multiple times. I almost just wanted to hold her head in place, but I knew she just needed a moment to let it all sink in. "Wait."

"If you say wait one more time Daizee…" I couldn't help but chuckle. It was such a serious moment, but it was rather humorous, in its own odd way.

"Sorry." She shook her head. "So…Vince McMahon…the owner of WWE…he wants us…to go there…and wrestle…as a team…together…in the WWE…the biggest wrestling company in the world…us…Purple Haze…Allie Jarrett and Daizee Haze…WWE…"

"I love you, but form a complete sentence!"

She just sat there, her eyes wide. I couldn't figure out what was going on in that head of hers. Would she be freaked out? Would she want to do it? Would she hate me if I did it?

"Do you want to do it?" she finally spoke.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it for days, and I haven't been able to figure out an actual decision. I hate the idea of leaving ROH, and everyone. But you know me. I love a new challenge. I'm tossed up."

She bit her lip, a sure sign she was deep in thought. "I never thought of working there personally. I always figured I wasn't someone they would look at. It's not like I'm the bustiest woman around."

I had to crack a smile. Leave it to her to throw in a joke at a time like this.

Daizee sighed before running a hand through her hair. "I think it's definitely something we should maybe think about doing."

"Really?" I was shocked. I thought she would have just said no right away.

"Well, I'm like you. I love Ring of Honor, I love SHIMMER, I love everyone here. But it's not like we're being trapped up in a tower or something. Matt and Punk have been able to balance staying in touch and doing their thing. I sort of like the idea of something new. As long as they don't expect me to be doing bikini matches, I would seriously consider it. If you want to do it…I mean, Purple Haze would still be able to live strong so…"

"I thought you'd hate the idea." I admitted.

"You know, I'm surprised myself. I always said I would never go. But I guess until you get the opportunity, you don't think any differently. To be honest, I could use with the money change. I know I don't do this for the big bucks, but its getting harder you know. My little brother is getting sicker, and I know my parents are having a rough time with paying the bills. So being able to chip in once in awhile would be nice." She shrugged, a smile falling over her face.

"So should we do this?"

"Well my contract ends in December too, we signed at the same time. So we totally could."

I couldn't help but grin. While I wasn't sure if we were going to regret this later, I was happy she was on board. I couldn't do this without my best friend. We were each other's support group. If she could do this, I could do it as well.

"So we're going to do this then."

"Who would have thought, us, WWE Divas!" She laughed, her eyes brightening.

"First time for everything I guess." I chuckled with a nod. "I'm happy you want to do this with me Daiz."

"Hey, Purple Haze sticks together." She pulled me into a hug. "Now, I just thought of it, what about Orton."

Shit. I had totally forgotten about him. If we did this, we would be working with the idiot. Would I be able to handle that? And more importantly, would I be able to control Daizee from kicking his ass?

"Oh, I can finally hit him!"

"I'm sure that would get us fired the first day." I pointed out

"True." She tapped her chin. "But we can totally mess with him!"

I chuckled. "Scheming away already?"

"Well I gotta be prepared!"

* * *

**A/N:** So they've decided to do it! that'll be exciting! but what will happen when they tell everyone? and what about Orton? hm, something tells me there's gonna be more drama on the way ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

December seemed to come much sooner than Daizee and I ever expected. We both knew our contracts ran out at the end of the month, and would then be able to sign our official WWE contracts. We were both nervous, that was definitely apparently. When we had our discussion with the owner of Ring of Honor, Cary Silken, he seemed more than happy for the both of us. He made sure we knew that if anything ever happened, our jobs would be waiting for us. We thanked him for everything. He had given us an opportunity that we couldn't imagine. Without Ring of Honor, we wouldn't have much of a stage to promote actual women's wrestling. It's elevated us into the people we were today. ROH took a chance on us, and it seemed to have paid off.

We were careful with who we told. We knew we would have to tell those close to us at some point, some just seemed easier than others. Lacey was thrilled for us, as were the other girls at SHIMMER. I personally was worried the most about those girls. They were the best in the business, and I was scared they would think horrible of us for going off and doing this. But they were happy for us. The same went for the majority of the people we told. While Davey and Eddie were upset they wouldn't have their manager anymore, they were proud of us. They made us promise to see them all the time, which I gladly agreed to. I couldn't imagine not being around those two. And heck, if I was going to play matchmaker with Daizee and Davey, I'd need to be around the other half. Bryan and Nigel McGuinness were both shocked, but said we deserved this chance. We got most of that reaction throughout the locker room. Unfortunately though, there were the select few who were anything but happy.

Austin had refused to talk to us since we told him almost a month ago. I knew he was hurt he was losing two more friends to the company, and I didn't blame him for acting this way. I knew he'd be one of the harder ones to deal with this. So we just gave him time. Roderick seemed a bit put off by the news, and took some time to come around. But as he was one of the sweetest men I've ever known, he accepted it and stated he was happy for us. The next step however, would be my family.

I had planned to break the news over Christmas. Probably not the best idea, but as the date of our contract signing grew closer, it was now or never. So when my sisters, my father, as well as Scott Steiner and his wife, all sat around the table for Christmas dinner after an exciting day, I knew this was it. It was the end of Christmas and if I didn't do it now, I wouldn't get another chance. So I set down my utensils, and looked around at everyone.

"I need to tell you all some news." I announced, gaining their attention.

"What is it Allie?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

I shot a quick look at dad before gathering up all of my courage. "Daizee and I were offered WWE contracts."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Well everyone minus Jessie and Jacey who were still eating happily. Bless their sweet innocent hearts. Joslyn had wide eyes as her fork was raised half way to her mouth, frozen in the spot. Scott and Christa just looked taken back at the news. My father however, looked livid that I was bringing this all up over dinner. I bit my lip and continued.

"And we're going to take the offer."

My sister's fork fell with a clank as it hit her plate. My father's face grew red as he glared down at his plate. I knew he was going to be upset, but I didn't think he would get this angry. There were only a handful of times I've seen him like this, and I always prayed I wouldn't be on the end of it. Unfortunately, that praying didn't end up working out. God damn it!

"So you're going to the WWE?" Scott tried to comprehend it all.

I nodded. "They want to make a Women's tag title to go across all three brands, and wanted us to be a part of it. I know it's all a big shock, but I'm kind of excited."

"Very surprising." He admitted. "Never thought you'd go there."

"I didn't either. But, I don't know. I want a new challenge. There's nothing that says I have to stay there for my whole career. If it doesn't work out in a year or two, then I go back to where I am now. It can't exactly hurt my career."

"But it can hurt your family." My father looked up, his eyes blazing.

I nearly jumped at the look. Oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Did you even think about your sisters? Or me?" his voice began to rise. "How exactly are you going to be around for them when you're off across the country every week?"

"How exactly is that different than now? I work across the country every single week. I go to Japan, Europe, and Mexico for months. I probably will get more days off working with the WWE, then I do now!"

"Why not TNA? Do you not care about anyone else?"

"Oh come on Dad. I've been in TNA, I want a change. You know I love TNA, and I love you all. But I need something different. WWE will give me that."

My father shook his head as he stood up. "How exactly do you think this makes me feel? I can't even provide a suitable promotion for you."

"Dad, just listen to me for one second!" I stood as well, growing angrier by the second. "I love you, I love TNA, but I need something new. I need something different. TNA will always be there for me. This opportunity may not be."

"Dad, just listen to her." Joslyn defended.

I shot her a grateful smile before glaring back at my father. "I get your upset, and you feel betrayed. But can't you just feel happy for me? Most parents would."

"Most parents would be happy that their daughter is betraying them?"

"Oh my god dad!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Why can't you just understand?"

"Because my daughter is turning her back on this family Damnit!" he slammed his fist down onto the table, making everyone jump.

My heart broke as Jacey, the poor five year old, began tearing up. Within seconds she began to cry. Sighing, I pulled her up into my arms, trying to calm her down. I glared at my father. Why was he being so stubborn? I get this was hurting him, but couldn't he put himself in my place and see where I was coming from?

"Get out."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Get. Out."

"Jeff, I think you just need a minute to cool down." Scott stood now, trying to calm his friend.

"No, I think I'm fine." His eyes never left mine. "Get out."

"Your kicking me out?" I was speechless. I understand he was angry, but did it really come to this?

"Yes. Get out. This is my house; I expect certain things from you. So get out."

"Dad, come on, aren't you being a bit…" Joslyn looked between us worriedly.

"Stay out of this Joslyn, this doesn't concern you. Allison, get out." He growled.

"Dad…"

"Out Allison!"

I didn't even try to hide the tears as I placed Jacey in Joslyn's arms before making my way out of the room quickly. As I made it to the stairs, the tears were streaming down my cheeks. By the time I reached my bedroom, I had broken down. Merry Christmas to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that did not go well at all. she's getting kicked out by her father...so what now?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

It had been early the next morning that I piled what I owned into my car. I already had left a note for my sisters, telling them I was still there for them, and to call anytime. Scott had come around early, trying to tell me to stay. I just closed my trunk and got in my car. If my father wanted it to be like this, then fine. He couldn't feel this way towards me for forever. He would come around eventually. He just needed time. So in the meanwhile, I would move out. I wasn't sure where to go. I knew I could go to Daizee's, but I didn't want to load this on her as she was with her family for the next week. So I went the only other place that felt like home.

I arrived at Matt's house just after noon, and prayed that he was home. I knew he didn't have any shows for a few days, and he already had festivities with his family a few days earlier.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Matt raised an eyebrow as he stepped out of the house as soon as I pulled up.

"My dad kicked me out." I quickly wiped away the tears I had shed on the way here.

"What?" his eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Because of the whole WWE thing." I sighed. "I knew he was going to be upset, but he kicked me out Matt!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." He pulled me into an immediate hug. I clung to him as he rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes tightly as we just stood there in his driveway. I didn't want to leave his protective arms. But eventually I did as Matt helped me unpack my car and bring the stuff into his guess bed room. I was grateful he was allowing me to move in with him for the time being. I promised I would find a place of my own, but he refused the offer. He was more than happy to have me here. Matt really was a good person, no one could deny that.

"Thanks for everything Matty." I curled up next to him on the couch later that night.

"Hey, like I've said a million times, I'd do anything for ya babe." He held me closer. "You mean the world to me."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "You mean the world to me too."

"I'm so excited we get to work together." He grinned. "Do you know what brand yet?"

"Well we're apparently going to be the first to win the titles, so all three for now." I shrugged. "So I should be able to see you and Punk equally. God knows one of you two would complain if I saw the other one more."

"Damn straight!" he nodded wildly.

I laughed. "Well you won't have to worry about it."

"Good. So who are the other teams going to be?"

"Bella twins are a given." I racked my brain. "There's gonna be just a lot of random put together teams that may or may not stick after the initial tournament."

"It'll be interesting to say the least."

"For sure. I'm excited though. It's kinda of cool that we get to go from one title to the other."

"Instant success." He tickled at my side.

"You wish you were as cool as me." I tickled him back.

"Nah, I'm so much cooler."

"Nah, you're so much gayer though." I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh your going to pay for that one." He drove at my sides, tickling me senseless.

* * *

"We're actually in the WWE Headquarters!" Daizee whispered excitedly.

I laughed as she bounced in her seat as we waited to be seen by Vince McMahon. Today was the day. We were going to sign our WWE contracts. Our former ROH contracts ended just yesterday, and now here we were. It was New Years Eve, and the change of a lifetime was happening. What a way to start off a new year huh? I was ecstatic though. This was all finally happening. It felt like a complete dream until now. But now, it was actually real. Daizee and I were only moments away from becoming apart of the WWE Roster. It was a bit nerve racking, neither of us knew what would happen after this. But we both knew we were excited to start this journey together.

"Mr. McMahon will see you now." the receptionist smiled over at us warmly.

We thanked her as we headed into his office. He, along with his daughter Stephanie, was standing behind his desk. They both greeted us with welcoming smiles as they motioned for us to sit.

"I'm ecstatic that you've both agreed to work here at the WWE." Vince smiled between the two of us. "This is going to bring exciting new things to the Women's division."

Daizee and I exchanged looks of excitement.

"Now here are your contracts." He pushed two packages of paper towards us. "Take a glance over it if you'd like."

"Essentially it's a two year contract deal, with a set salary. Any merchandise, DVD's, percentage of profits, will be added on to that salary." Stephanie pointed out a few key points. "Do either of you have any questions?"

"I think we're good." I shot Daizee a look. She nodded in agreement.

"Well just sign here then." Stephanie flipped both of our packages to the last page and pointed to the bottom.

I drew in a breath as I signed. The moment I crossed the last 'T' I let the breath out. This was the first moment of our new life. This was it. Nothing was going to be the same from this moment on.

"Congratulations, your now officially part of the WWE family!"

* * *

"I'm pumped."

"You're pumped? I finally get to get cleared today!" I grinned excitedly.

It was a week from the day we signed our contracts, and a doctor's appointment was set up for clearance. I prayed to god everything had gone alright and I could get back into the ring. I had slowly been training again for the past month or two, and hoped that it hadn't set anything back. As the doctor came back into the room, I squeezed Daizee's hand, who was standing beside me, an encouraging smile on her face.

"Your shoulder has healed wonderfully." The doctor smiled. "I ask you to be careful over the next little bit, but I can clear you to wrestle."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you in anther month, just to make sure everything is fine, but you're all good to go."

"Thank you so much!" I thanked the doctor before he strode out of the exam room.

I hopped off the table and danced around the room with Daizee. Everything just seemed so real now. The next few weeks, we would have videos on all three shows promoting our debut, as well as the Tag Title Tournament. And then at the Royal Rumble PPV, we would debut in the tournament. I was more than excited now. Everything just seemed to be going right for once in my life. Sure my father still hated me, and Austin hadn't come around yet, but career wise, I couldn't be happier. I've gone through a lot of things in the past six months, and it seemed that finally, it was all paying off.

* * *

**A/N:** So it's all happened now, they've signed the contracts and Allie got her clearance. now its just the actual debuting part...oh and of course Orton...can't forget about that sexy beast! alright, time for me to sleep. i can barely see straight lol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

I tapped lightly on Matt's door a few weeks later. It was early Friday morning, only days from the Royal Rumble. I could hardly sleep last night, I was just too excited about debuting finally this weekend. Last time I checked the clock it was only 7 in the morning, and I knew Matt would more than likely still be asleep. But I didn't care. I needed to get all of this built up energy out somehow, and unfortunately Matt was the only one around.

"Matty?" I opened the bedroom door slowly, trying to not make too much noise. "You awake?"

As I was met by silence, I shrugged and closed the door behind me as I entered the room. I tip-toed over to the bed, and sat softly beside his sleeping form. I cracked a smile as I took in his appearance. His hair was messy while a goofy smile lay on his lips. He was shirtless, and I was able to see his clearly defined abs. I know I've seen him multiple times with his shirt off, but for some reason today, it made me blush. I tried to shake it off as I took in the rest of him. He must have been twisting and turning as the sheets were only covering one leg, while the other was twisted on top of the tussled sheets. I snickered as I saw the X-Men boxers he was wearing. That was just so Matt.

"Mattykins!" I poked lightly at his bare side.

I frowned as he never moved or made a sound. "Matty, wake up!"

He let out a soft groan as he shifted in the bed. That goofy look never left his face, and I was intrigued about what he was dreaming of. I almost felt a bit guilty for going to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. But unless he wanted a destroyed house, he had to wake up to entertain me.

"Matty, wakey wakey!" I began prodding him harder.

I was startled when a hand flew up and caught my wrist out of nowhere. I jumped as I glanced down at Matt, who still had his eyes closed. I cocked my head to the side and began poking him with my other hand. Unfortunately the same thing happened again, and he trapped my wrist within his grasp. I pouted as I attempted to pull away from his grasp but he was far too strong.

"Matty!"

I expected him to just grumble something at me. But instead, in a blink of an eye, I somehow found myself lying on my back, with Matt straddling me. He smirked down at me, his eyes sparkling as he trapped my wrists on either side of my head. I pouted as I tried to struggle underneath him.

"Mattykins, get off. Your fat."

He didn't respond as his smirk grew wider.

"Matty, your evil and mean."

"You're the one who woke me up at 7 in the morning babe." He stated before letting go of one wrist.

I went to push at his chest, to get him off of me, but he grasped it again. He pulled both hands up above my head, and held them with his one hand. With the free one, he trailed a finger down my side, and to that one dangerous spot at my waist. I squirmed as he circled the spot lightly, teasing me.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him, my eyes wide.

"Pay back babe." His eyes flickered with mischief before ticking the deadly spot.

I squirmed even more as he did so. If there was one thing that got to me, it was tickling. Especially in that one spot. Only a few people knew about my weakness, and unfortunately Matt had been one of them. He always used it to his advantage when I got annoying. Sadly I could only blame myself for waking him up at such an early hour. But of course that didn't mean I wasn't going to squirm and whine to get out of this predicament.

"Matty!" I gasped out in between fits of laughter. "Stop!"

While he didn't exactly stop, he went back to only tracing small circles around the spot. I would squirm every so often as he teased the spot multiple times.

"Matt, I hate you."

"Oh you love me." he shifted a bit, but stayed in his straddling position. "Why are you waking me up this early anyways?"

"Royal Rumble Sunday!" I couldn't help but grin. "We leave today!"

"I know, but not for another like 10 hours. Why are you so hyper?" he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Because I'm excited, duh!"

"Your weird sweetie."

"It's why you love me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hm, probably true." His smirk returned as he moved the tracing to on top of the damn spot. I began squirming again. "So, have we had enough yet?"

"Yes, get off!"

"Say the magic words!"

"Please?"

He snickered. "Nopers!"

"Then what!" I was in pleading mode. The tickling like motions was driving me insane.

"Hm…" Matt cocked his head to the side, taking his sweet time.

"Oh hurry up fatty!" I struggled to move him off me.

Of course that just made him actually tickle me again.

"How mean Allie." He shook his head. "Those are definitely not the magic words."

"Matty, keep this up and I'll piss on your bed." I threatened.

That seemed to worry him so he thought quicker.

"Alright, the magic words are…"

He leaned down over me until he was hovering just inches above me. His lips were just barely not touching my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I could feet my heart begin to beat faster as my face grew red. I don't know why I was having such an effect. Matt and I played around with one another like this all the time. This wasn't new. So why all of a sudden was I getting like this? You would think I liked the guy or something. Which was completely not true! Just because he had an amazing body and was currently straddling me with only a pair of boxers on, it didn't mean squat. And sure, his eyes were warm and welcoming, but who falls for such things! And that goofy, toothy smile of his definitely was not attractive. Not in the least. Nope. Nada. I felt absolutely nothing but friendship for the man. That was it. Finished. End of story. Period.

Did that sound convincing?

I hope so for my sake, because while it was only seconds that had gone by, I began to feel completely opposite of what I just tried to convince myself of. It rubbed me the wrong way. Matt was my best friend. He meant everything to me. I couldn't just start liking him. That wouldn't work at all. I had to rid these stupid thoughts from my head. Think of something else. Think of someone else even. Imagine AJ Styles with his shirt off and running up the beach slowly like on Bay Watch. Damnit, why the hell did AJ's face have to turn into Matt's!

"The magic words are, Matt Sydal is the sexiest man in the entire world." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at every word. Why in the world was I feeling like this? I had gone years without having such thoughts about Matt, but now all of a sudden, BAM! I hated it. I didn't want to think of my best friend like that. Especially since I lived with him and would be working with him multiple times a week. Yes, definitely a very very bad idea. Stop it stupid heart that's fluttering. Bad, very very bad!

"Say it and I'll stop." His tracing of the spot returned, slowly teasing me.

I groaned. "Fine fine."

I just wanted him to move back. But he didn't. He just stayed in that position. I groaned again as the movements on my side never stopped. Oh just say it, he didn't have to know you were actually starting to believe the statement.

"Matt Sydal is the sexiest man in the entire world."

"That took far too long, I don't know if I should stop." He teased in my ear.

"Matty!" I whined.

He moved his head up just a touch, until he was looking down at me. He was still far too close. I needed him to move. Like now. Everything was just too tempting with being this close. I didn't want these temptations. Just hurry up and move.

"Don't Matty me missy, you woke me up." his smirk never left his face.

His finger left my side though. I was a bit relieved at first, but froze as he trailed his hand softly up my side, over my shoulder, and up my neck. He cupped my cheek and just stayed there for a moment. His smirk turned into that smile of his, and I hated that my heart fluttered.

"Probably should get off you now huh?" he mused.

"Yes please."

He never moved though. He just stayed there, leaning over me with his hand cupping my cheek. I used all the Jedi mind tricks I could, but surprisingly it never worked. I was just about to plead with him when he shocked the hell out of me. Instead of moving up, he began to lean further down. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. My eyes were wide as they never left Matt's. His eyes broke contact with mine however as he shot a glance down at my lips. I began quivering under him as he got closer. Before I even knew it, his lips were capturing my own in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crap, what! and i just left it at that! i'm evil i know! hehehe, so hot though :) who wouldn't want Matt Sydal to be straddling them....hehehe

best thing ever to do is to have a random Faceboom Status Comment war...yep....first it was me and my friend Cody commenting on my status...then my cousin joined...and now none of it even relates back to the original status....hahaha, gotta love FB sometimes lol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

Almost as quickly as it happened, Matt had jumped off of me. I shot up, touching my lips lightly as I stared in shock at him. His face was a bright red as he backed up towards the door.

"I uh…look at the time…I should get ready." And with that, he burst out of the room.

I blinked rapidly as he left. My mind was going a mile a minute. I just couldn't wrap my head around this. He kissed me. Matt Sydal, my best friend, kissed me. Me of all people! Why? Was it just heat of the moment? Or was there something else? Oh this was not good. Not good at all. This couldn't happen. Nope, not at all. I couldn't like him. I couldn't have him like me. This just could not happen.

I leapt off his bed and raced from the room. I hurried into my bedroom and closed the door quickly behind me. However, I could try my hardest avoiding him for the next few hours, but I knew it wouldn't last long. We would be on a plane together to head up to Detroit for the PPV. It was rather hard to try and avoid someone when your thousands of miles above land in a small plane.

I cursed at myself for wanting to wake him up. If I hadn't, none of this would have happened. Now I was just confused. What was that kiss about? I just wish I could jump inside Matt's head to try and figure this all out. I was a girl, I thought far too much. Did he like me? Did he regret kissing me? Just what is it!

I groaned as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a bunch of clothes. I didn't even pay attention as I threw items into my suitcase for the trip. I'm sure I'd probably end up looking like a mixed match crazy person, but I didn't care. My mind was anywhere but on my clothes.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by far too quickly. Matt and I were soon loading up the car before heading off to the airport. The short drive was awkward as hell. He kept his gaze straight forward and didn't look at me once. His face was a permanent red color by the time we arrived at the airport. I jumped out of the car and quickly grabbed my bag before hurrying in. We ended up sitting in two completely different spots as we waited at our gate. It was like we were total strangers. I hated it, but I just couldn't face him right now. I was still trying to figure stuff out for myself. I couldn't try and think about whatever was going through his head. Unfortunately we had our tickets booked so we were sitting beside one another. Those few hours were horrible as we sat side by side, trying not to glance at once another, and especially not touch. Whenever a hand or leg would accidentally graze the other's, we would jump back. It was horrible. I wished this didn't happen. But it did and now we were going to have to live with it somehow.

We arrived in Detroit and I was surprised we had survived the whole ordeal. But it wasn't over with yet. We drove to the hotel in absolute silence, something we had come accustomed to throughout the trip. By the time we had reached the hotel, it was quite late. Much like earlier, I jumped from the car and raced into the hotel. Knowing Daizee would already be in our room, or at least I hoped she was, I headed to the elevators and to the room she had texted me earlier about.

"Please be here, please be here." I knocked on the door, biting my lip.

"Hey!" Daizee opened the door, a grin on her face. "You made it!"

"Oh my god!" I pushed her into the room. "Oh my god Daizee!"

"What? What happened?" She pulled me down onto one of the beds worriedly.

"Matt and I kissed!" I blurted out.

"Holy shit!" she jumped off the bed in surprise. I swear she acted more shocked at that then she did when I told her about the WWE offer. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" I flopped down onto my back with a moan.

"How did it happen?" her eyes were wide.

"We were joking around; you know the usual me and Matt stuff." I closed my eyes tightly, remembering this morning's activities. "And he was tickling me and all this stuff, and he was really close. He just leaned down and then…then he kissed me."

"Oh my god! Wow." She shook her head in disbelief. "How was it?"

"I don't know, it ended like a second after it started. He was all freaked out and left. Oh god it was horrible on the way here Daiz!"

"I bet." She took a seat beside me on the bed, patting my arm. "To be honest I always thought it would only be a matter of time before something like this happened between you two."

I shot up and glared at her.

"What?" she held up her hands in defense. "You two are really close. The two of you look so cute together. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Ugh, you're not helping!" I groaned and fell back.

"Sorry. So that's it, you kissed and now you're here?"

"Pretty much." I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about it. Did he mean to do it? Did he not? Does he regret it? Did I even like it? Well that's easy, of course I liked it. But then, why do I like it? Do I like him? Does he like me? God this sucks!"

"You think too much Hun." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "What did it feel when he kissed you?"

I inhaled sharply before replying. "I thought my heart was going to leap out of my fucking body. That's how it felt. I thought my head was gonna pop off. I felt the way every single girl in the world wants to feel. That's what freaks me out." I sat back up. "I think I like him."

"Well I could have told you that one." Daizee rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Sorry. Alright, so that's one question answered. You like him. Simple as that. You two just need to talk and…"

"Uh uh!" I interrupted. "Not gonna happen. I think it'd be better if we just never bring this up. Ever."

"Oh come on Allie, you two need to talk about this. You don't want this to ruin your friendship do you?"

"Of course not." I shook my head. "But if I just forget about it, then eventually neither of us will remember what happened."

"It doesn't work that way I'm afraid." She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Matt likes you, clearly he does. With the way he looks at you, it's hard not to notice."

"How come I've never noticed?"

"Because your both stubborn and idiots." She snickered. "I always knew you two would get together some day. You were always just so close. I think you're meant to be together."

"Ugh, this just ruins everything!" I moaned.

"How?"

"He's my best friend! What if something happens? I don't want to lose him. He's been there through everything with me. I don't want to just lose that Daizee."

"You won't." She assured me. "No matter what, he's always going to be there for you. He loves you. He loves you as a friend, and he loves you as more."

"How do you know that though?" I shot her a doubtful look.

"Because when you walk into a room, he looks at you as if you're the only person in the entire world." She smiled. "You're the only person he cares about. Why do you think he's never really been with anyone since the two of you met? He's always loved you Allie. He's always wanted only you."

I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

"He loves you Allie, and I think you love him too."

I opened my mouth to deny the accusation. But I couldn't. I couldn't because, to be honest, I didn't even know if there was anything to deny.

* * *

**A/N:** OOOOOOOOOOOO so what now? will they talk? will she admit to Matt that she likes him? how will this effect their debut? oh and of course we can't forget about Mr. Orton, who likes to ruin just about every moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

"Ugh, who is calling this early?" I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head to drown out the constant ringing of my phone.

"It's 11am." Daizee threw her own pillow at me. "Just answer it."

"You."

"You're such a baby." I heard her chuckle as she grabbed my cell from the night stand. "Hello?"

I pulled the sheets closer to my chin as I cuddled underneath the nice warm blankets. I was just about to drift back to sleep when Daizee hit me over the head and shoved the phone in my hand. I mumbled a few curses before tiredly bringing the phone up to my ear.

"What?"

"Awesome way to say hello to people"

Needless to say, I was awake the moment I heard that familiar voice. It wasn't hard to know who the sarcastic tone belonged to.

"ALEX!" I grinned happily as I shot up into a sitting position.

"I didn't need to be screamed at either." Alex Shelley snickered.

"Sorry." I couldn't wipe the look off my face, which earned a laugh from Daizee who found it amusing. "Hi!"

"Hi to you two babe. I hear your debuting for a certain company this Sunday. How come I was never told about any of this?"

I slapped my head. How in the world did I forget to tell Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, two of my favorite men who I had met at the Can Am school years ago? Daizee and I managed to tell everyone, but them apparently.

"Sorry. Really sorry. I still love you."

"Thanks, because I feel so loved." He replied sarcastically.

"Aww, I'm sorry Lexie!"

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"Sorry." I smirked. "Are you home this weekend?"

"Indeed we are."

"COME!"

"Again with the screaming Allie." He grumbled.

"Sorry." I stated for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm just so happy. You have to come! Please!"

"You know Chris and I wouldn't miss this for the world. I believe Petey and Jimmy are gonna be going as well."

"Oh we have to meet up afterwards!"

"Are you busy at all today? Don't know what busy WWE schedule you have now."

"Nothing actually. Most of the other stars are doing press and appearances, but as we haven't actually made our debut yet, we're off until tomorrow night." I answered.

"Great! We'll come pick you two up in like 20 minutes. Daizee already told us which hotel you're at."

"Sweet! Can't wait to see you two. It's been far too long Alex."

"It really has Allie Bear."

I chuckled at the name. "See you in a bit then?"

"Of course. Love ya babe."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin were truly two great men. We had first met, along with Petey Williams and Jimmy Jacobs, when we all ended up being in the same class at Can Am. I seem to bond with Alex right away as we had the same crazy personality. Somehow we all just bonded together over the year we were training. Afterwards, we drove to Indy's with one another. I just loved those guys. Over the years we all grew closer. Unfortunately all of our schedules seemed to conflict. Jimmy and I were off with ROH, while the other three were running around TNA. It wasn't until Petey was fired that I actually got a chance to see him. I tried to keep in contact with Alex and Chris as much as I could, but for the past few months it had been difficult with everything happening. It was a blessing in disguise that our debut was going to happen in this very city.

I quickly got out of bed and threw on anything I could find. Apparently it seemed to look ridiculous and Daizee made me take it off before pushing an appropriate outfit into my hands. I changed into it quickly before we headed down to the lobby of the hotel. As all of the other WWE wrestlers were booked in the same hotel, it was no surprise we passed many of the stars on our way out.

"Hey!" a voice called.

We stopped and turned to see Cody running over to us. I grinned as we embraced quickly.

"You remember Daizee don't you?"

Cody nodded with a smile. "Hey."

Daizee smiled in returned.

"So are you two pumped for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Completely pumped." I nodded. "Out of this world pumped to be honest."

He chuckled. "Good to hear. Really happy we'll be able to work together now."

"As long as you keep that asshole you call a friend away from me, we'll be all good." I frowned slightly.

"He's just a co-worker. Not a friend." Cody shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "I can't be friends with a guy who does the shit he does. I'm sorry about what he did to you by the way."

I waved it off. He had no reason to apologize. He did nothing wrong. I didn't blame him at all. It was the other two I despised. Cody was too sweet to ever do something along those lines.

"So what are you two ladies up to today?"

"Actually meeting some friends who live here." Daizee grinned.

"That'll be fun. Well I'll let you guys go. Don't have too much fun though." He winked before waving and heading back over to the group he was chatting with previously.

"He really is nice." Daizee linked an arm with mine as we headed out of the hotel.

"He really is, isn't he?" I nodded.

"Nothing like those other two. Who by the way I still want to kill."

"Let's just not do that the first day alright?" I made her promise.

"Oh alright. Maybe the second day." She smirked.

Rolling my eyes I chuckled. "Sounds good to me. Now where are those Detroit men?"

* * *

"ALEX! Put me down!" I squealed.

Alex laughed as he did as I asked, and dumped me down into a snow bank. I cried out and tried to jump up, but Alex just tackled me down. Chris and Daizee chuckled before continuing the walk along the river. It seemed like the typical Detroit winter. It wasn't all that cold, just a bit of a chill in the air. One thing I loved about this area was the weather.

"Get off me." I pushed the man.

Alex smirked before straddling me in the snow. The events from yesterday seemed to flash before my eyes like a movie and I freaked out. Alex immediately got off of me, and offered a hand up. I mumbled a thank you as I stood and wrapped my arms around myself. Damnit, why did everything have to happen with Matt? I just wanted to forget it ever happened. But I couldn't. I liked him, and if Daizee was right, he liked me as well. We couldn't just forget that kiss, even if it only lasted for a split second. We had to talk and get this figured out. I was just scared to do so.

"What's wrong Allie Bear?" Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we slowly began walking along the path again.

I sighed. "Just a lot going on."

"With the debut?"

"Truthfully, no. That's all fine and dandy. It's just…" I paused for a moment, trying to figure out if I could talk to Alex about this. I mentally hit myself. Of course I could. He was one of my best friends. He's always been able to just listen and help figure things out. One thing I loved about him. To everyone else he was this sarcastic, witty, annoying idiot. But to me, I got the side that no one else saw. "Matt and I kissed.

He didn't seem surprised at all. "Finally huh?"

"Shut up." I nudged him. "I wish it didn't happen."

"How come?" he glanced down at me.

"Because. Now it's all awkward between us." I frowned. "It was horrible yesterday coming here. I never want to go through that again with him."

"You two should be together. I haven't seen you with anyone in such a long time, and the same for Matt. You two are perfect for each other." He squeezed my shoulders.

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it babe."

* * *

**A/N:** btw, i realized that this years Royal Rumble was in Detroit (which i totally missed going to which made me sad) so just pretend that that Royal Rumble was somewhere else...cuz i was an idiot and never realized it until today and it totally works for this story to have it in Detroit for this up coming Royal Rumble (yes...this story is now in the future...lets hope this all totally happens in 2010 lol)

oh, and iunno if anyone is a Nascar fan....but holy, the race today was awesome :) Hamlin totally kicked butt and pulled out his first win of the season...works that he's totally hot! and Jimmie Johnson was down 3 laps, and somehow ended up #13...now that is determination!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

Daizee and I stood outside the Joe Louis Arena in downtown Detroit, just staring at the back door. If I had checked my watch, I would say we probably had been standing there for the past half hour. Neither of us seemed to be ready to walk in there. This was our first WWE appearance. We were debuting tonight. It seemed to fully hit up that this whole thing was real now. Just being here, looking up at the arena, it was clear that this wasn't just a dream. We had gone from the small little Philadelphia venues, to this. Thousands of people in attendance. Sure I had done some TNA PPV's on the road, but not even that could add up to tonight. This was the Royal Rumble. It was one of the biggest PPV's of the year. It leaded up to the big Wrestlemania event. And we were debuting here, at this show. It was a bit nerve racking, to say the least.

"Daizee?" I rubbed my hands together. "I'm freezing. Let's just get this over with already."

She blinked, taking a moment to come back down to earth. She shot me a nervous look but nodded.

"This is it." I linked my arm with hers. "Time to take over the world Daiz!"

Daizee laughed as we began walking side by side to the door. We slowly drew it open, and I was more than relieved to be inside a nice warm building.

"Do you know where we have to go?" she whispered.

"No idea." I whispered back.

"I get lost at ROH shows…we can never walk around alone. Ever."

"agreed." I nodded. "Why are we whispering?"

We exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter. We shook our heads as we slowly walked down the hall, looking every which way. Needless to say, we had no idea of where to go. Like Daizee said, it was hard enough at times to figure out backstage of Indy shows if it's in a venue we've never been in before. But this place was ten times the size of the usual places we wrestled in. Finding the women's locker room was going to be one hectic task. I thought about asking one of the many wrestlers we passed, but felt shy. I was never shy, but I just couldn't help it. While I knew a few of these guys, most of them were like strangers to me. You may see them on TV every week, but when you're actually working with them, it's a bit…well…pretty much scary.

"Where should we go now?' We hit the end of the hallway and had two possible ways to go.

"No idea." Daizee shrugged, glancing down both ways. "I'd say you go that way and I'd go this way but…"

"We'd just get more lost and wouldn't be able to find the other." I finished.

"Exactly." She nodded, biting her lip. "Where's our knights in shining armor when we need them."

"Aha! That's an idea!" my eyes brightened.

"Huh?" she shot me a confused look.

"I'll call Punky!"

"Oh that is a good idea! Call! Call!" she prodded me.

I pushed her away as I dug my phone from my pocket and dialed his number.

"Hey Allie, how's it going?" he greeted cheerfully.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"It's called Caller ID, stupid." He snickered.

I blushed. Right, that silly little thing. "Punky we're lost."

"Should have known."

"Shush, just help us!"

"Where are you two?"

"Ah…" I looked around, trying to find something that stood out. Finally I unfortunately spotted Randy Orton and Legacy's locker room only a few feet away. I scrunched up my nose. Awesome, just awesome. "Around Mr. Asshole's locker room."

"I'll be there in a minute."

He hung up before I could reply. I shrugged and chatted a bit with Daizee as we waited for Punk to show up. I hoped it was sooner rather than later as the longer we were standing out here, the more chances someone would leave or go into that locker room. And I really wanted to put off seeing Randy until the last possible moment. Thankfully Punk seemed to have heard my pleading and came to the rescue.

"So where are my two favorite girls heading off to?" Punk came up behind us, sliding his arms around our shoulders.

"We can't find the Women's Locker Room." Daizee pouted.

"Hm, well you're going in the opposite direction for one." Punk shot a small glance over at Legacy's locker room. "And secondly, I don't think you'd want to hang around here too long. I hear Orton is in a pissy mood tonight."

"When is he not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Too true." Punk chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you guys there."

He tried to lead us back down the hallway we just came down when a door opened. We stopped in mid-step as Randy Orton, as well as DiBiase and Cody, came waltzing out of the locker room. Randy's eyes immediately locked on my own, and his face grew stone cold. I almost jumped at the intensity in his eyes. I never knew the man could get so angry. Heck, I hardly ever saw him get angry back when we were friends. So it was a change to always see him like this. But tonight he seemed extra pissed off, for whatever reason. Though I had a sneaky feeling some of that anger was more than likely directed at the fact that I was now working here.

"Jarrett." He sneered, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Orton." I shot back. "Got a stick up your ass or something?"

"Watch what you say bitch."

"Watch what you say Orton." Punk took a step forward, his face growing angry.

"Back off Punk, you're not in my league."

"I'm not in your league?" Punk shifted the title belt over his shoulder. "Last time I checked this title was more prestigious than your own."

Randy's body tensed. "You won that by luck, not by talent."

"Well you win every time by cheating, so I don't see the difference." Punk smirked. Just because Randy was taller and possibly bigger than he was, Punk didn't care. He never backed down from a challenge. If he could wrestle Samoa Joe in some of the most physically exhausting matches, then he could take whatever Randy tried to throw at him.

Randy took a step forward, staring Punk down. "Last time I checked, this was my company. If you want to keep that title of yours, I'd watch what you say around here."

"Oh my god Daizee, did you know he was the long lost son of Vince McMahon!"

Daizee shot me one of those 'your and idiot' looks. I shrugged as Randy looked over Punk's shoulder at me. I gulped under his gaze. I wish he'd stop looking at me like that.

"If you want to keep your job here, I'd keep your mouth shut Jarrett." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes. Feeling a bit more courageous, I took a step forward, now standing beside Punk.

"Don't tell me what to do Orton. I can do or say whatever I want to."

He made to take a step towards me but Cody pulled him back by the arm.

"Randy, lets just go, we have stuff to do." Cody looked between us worriedly.

"Yeah Randy, go run along."

"You little…"

"Don't even think about finishing that." Punk growled.

"I don't want to kick your ass Punk." Randy threatened.

"I don't want to have to kick yours." Punk retorted.

"Is there a problem here?"

* * *

**A/N:** hm, who could the mystery person be? i figured we could all use a nice cliff hanger haha. OMG, i swear, Matty, Orton, and Legacy looked especially sexy tonight! i remember thinking when a heel guest host of Raw would come on...and i was granted with one tonight (which i totally saw coming btw!), it made me smile inside :)

haha, so the best thing to do on your free time is to have crazy facebook abusing moments with your cousin and close guy friend....i've never done so many commenting/wall posts in my life!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One:**

We were all shocked to see Jay Reso standing there behind Daizee, Punk and I. He shot a brief glance at us before stepping between Randy and Punk, who looked as if they were going to rip each other apart. Jay looked between the two of them as he pushed them away from one another.

"We don't need a backstage fight happening." He told both of the younger men pointedly.

"Keep your nose out of this Reso." Randy growled.

Jay's eyes narrowed as he glared at the just slightly taller man. "How about you stop starting shit back here. You create far too much drama, _princess_."

Randy gritted his teeth as his body tensed. He looked like he was going to hit Jay, but both DiBiase and Cody held him back.

"That's right, listen to your little bitches." A smirk grew on Jay's face. "Go run along Orton, stop harassing everyone."

"I can do whatever I please." Randy spat.

"Oh you can, can you? Didn't know you suddenly became related to McMahon."

"Oh that's what I said!"

"Allie, shut up." Daizee muttered, sending me a glare.

"Sorry." I muttered, gaining everyone's attention.

I shot a glance down at my feet, which looked oddly interesting at this point while every went back to glaring at each other. I peeked through the hair fallen into my eyes, and smirked as I saw Jay taking a step towards Randy.

"Unless you want a problem on your hands Orton, I'd just leave now." Jay warned.

Randy looked to say something, but Cody pulled at his arm again. He just smirked down at the Canadian.

"You'll be sorry for defending those talentless twerps." With that being said, Randy turned, pushed his team mates away, and stormed down the hallway.

DiBiase immediately chased after him, but Cody looked a bit hesitant. He sent me an apologetic look, to which I smiled and nodded, letting him know it was alright. He sighed out of relief before waving and heading off behind the other two.

"Allie, you need to keep your mouth shut." Punk turned and glared at me.

I was a bit taken back by the look. Holding up my hands in defense, I took a step back. "What?"

"You're going to get yourself into more trouble if you shoot witty comments at the jackass."

I shrugged. "I can't help what comes out of this mouth. You should know that."

"Well try." His eyes narrowed. Whoa, why was he so pissed? Last time I checked I wasn't the one being an asshole, that was Mr. Orton.

"What got stuck up your ass Punk?"

"Just keep that tongue of yours in check. Or else you're going to get him even more riled up." Punk paused. "I have to go."

"You were going to show us where the women's locker room was though." I reminded him.

"Find it yourself Allie." He went to turn but stopped and glanced down at Daizee. "Come on Daiz, I'll show you around."

"Ah…" she looked between Punk and me, a bit confused.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Go ahead Daiz. I'll catch up with you later."

She looked like she didn't want to go at first, but after a moment, she nodded. Punk grabbed onto her arm and began leading her down the hallway, not even sending me a second glance. I frowned. What was his problem? So I said a few things I probably shouldn't have. He of all people knew I ran my mouth a bit too much. But it wasn't my fault, I swear. It was a disease. With doctors and everything! I swear!

"Well that was interesting." Jay mused.

I blinked, remembering the Canadian was standing there. I forgot all about Punk and Randy and grinned from ear to ear.

"Jay!" my eyes brightened.

He laughed as I hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen him in forever it felt like, not since he left to go back to the WWE. And even when he was with TNA, it was difficult to see him due to always being in a different city than Orlando. I had almost forgotten he would be working here. He was almost like an older brother in a sense. When he debuted in TNA back in 2005, he sort of took me under his wing. Taught me a lot actually about the wrestling world, considering he had a good history under his belt already. He was just a great guy that I was sad to see leave. But I was happy I would be able to catch up with him now.

"I haven't seen you in ages Allie." He put me at arms length. "Haven't changed a bit though."

"Why change something so awesome." I smirked.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Still got that ego of yours."

"No need to fix something that isn't broken."

"You are your father's child."

I pulled a face at the mention of my father. He still hadn't talked to me since Christmas. It's been a month, the longest I had ever gone without talking with my father. I didn't think he would be this pissed off. I just hoped one day he'd be able to get over it. I loved my family more than anything in the world, and I didn't want to lose them over this.

"What's wrong?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Nothing at all."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"No idea Jay." I plastered on a fake smile. "So, since Punky clearly is PMSing, care to help me find the Women's Locker Room without getting lost? Because you know I have bad sense of direction."

He chuckled with a nod. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Punk is mental." Daizee entered the women's locker room an hour later, right before the PPV started.

I looked up from where I was chatting with Kelly and Gail Kim and raised an eyebrow.

"The whole time he ranted about how stupid you could be sometimes. Sheesh." She threw her bag down next to mine with a sigh. "I think he's been hit in the head too many times."

"I said that 5 years ago." I pointed out.

"True." She cracked a smile.

"Oh, Kelly, Gail, this is Daizee Haze, my awesome partner. Daiz, Kelly and Gail." I introduced them all.

"Hi." Gail reached over to shake the blonde's hand. "I think we've met a few times."

"Yeah, I believe so." Daizee nodded.

"We were just talking about the teams for the match tonight." I informed. "So far its Gail and Mickie, as well as Natalya and Layla."

"There's a preshow match for the last spot. Maria and I against Maryse and Alicia Fox." Kelly grinned as she finished tying up her boots.

"Hope you and Maria win. Though I would love to kick Maryse's ass." I smirked. "She's just far too annoying, and I've hardly met her!"

"She gets more annoying once you spend time with her." Maria stated as she came walking out of the bathroom, clad in her wrestling attire. She smiled as she made her way over to us. "You must be Daizee."

We spent the next little bit chatting away, and I had to admit, these girls weren't all that bad. I already knew Kelly, Gail and even Mickie were great girls, but I always just discounted the others. Heck, even Michelle McCool was a sweet girl outside of the ring. Well except to Maryse. I had a feeling absolutely no one liked that woman. I couldn't blame them though. She was a foul thing. She always ran her mouth (worse than me by the way), and didn't give a care in the world for anyone but herself. She thought she was queen of the world, even though technically she had lost her title to Mickie months ago. Actually, she was the perfect match for Randy when you thought about it.

"Oh hey, is the bitch still with Orton?" I whispered to Kelly right before she and Maria were getting ready to head out to their match.

"Unfortunately yes." Kelly nodded with an eye roll.

"Perfect pair though." Maria pointed out.

"It really is." I eyed the blonde Canadian out the corner of my eye. She was yelling into her phone with her strong French accent, no one able to understand her at all. "Can I go over there and tell her this is America, and to speak English?"

I happened to say that a bit loud and everyone in the locker room burst out in laughter. Maryse however shot me a glare. I snickered as I shot her the middle finger and went back to chatting with Daizee. While I didn't want to discredit Kelly or Maria, I would love nothing more than to kick Maryse's ass tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote half of this last night/early this morning....then i woke up and realized i should never try and write when i'm tired...so i deleted it all and wrote this, which is far better. Their match is coming up....there just needs to be some more added drama :p because really, you just can't get enough of some good old drama!

Oh, has anyone seen Funny People yet? Going to see it tonight with the girls, and i personally think it looks stupid, but iunno.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

It was the middle of the PPV, and I was growing more nervous by the minute. I think Daizee and I completely switched mind sets, as she was more excited than she was earlier. I was down right freaked out though. I blame it all on having a lot on my mind. I mean there was the lingering feelings for Matt, and all of that crap. Oh, and then throw in the fact that Punk was pissed at me, which was very rare. All this and right before our debut match. Awesome. Just fantastic. I can totally keep my concentration on the important things.

Sighing, I bit my lip as I watched Daizee finishing up the final touches to her ring attire, which matched almost perfectly with my own. She seemed to feel eyes on her and she looked up, sending me a raised eyebrow.

"What's up Allie?" She asked.

"Nothing." I frowned.

"Yeah I know you far too well." She rolled her eyes, sitting down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I still have this whole Matt thing going on in my head. How am I supposed to concentrate on this match when I'm thinking about Matt. And then the whole Punk being pissed at me thing isn't helping."

Daizee cocked her head to the side. "Punk is an idiot, he'll get over it. Maybe you should go find Matt though. We still have a bit before our match comes on. Talk with him; it's the only way to clear the air."

"But…" I pulled a face. "That means having to face Matty."

"Well duh." She snickered. "Come on, just talk to him. Wouldn't it feel nice to not have to think about it anymore?"

"I guess."

"Well then, go." She nudged me.

I sighed again as I pulled my phone from my bag and went to text him. There was no way I was going to attempt finding him in this big old place. It would be much safer if I just asked him to meet me. I was nervous though. What if he said no, or what if he just ignored the text. I didn't want this kiss to ruin anything between us. Even though I clearly liked him, thanks to Daizee's constant badgering about it, I just wanted everything to be normal between us. No matter what way that ended up being.

Thankfully, I got a reply shortly after I had sent it. He agreed to meet me outside my locker room in a few minutes. I smiled as I stood and told Daizee to come find me for our match. She nodded as I practically skipped over to the door and left the room. I leaned against the wall just beside the door, waiting for him to come. Only a minute had passed, but I was growing impatient. Just standing there, now knowing how this conversation would go, it was nerve racking. I just wished I could go back in time and never let that kiss happen. Sure, it was absolutely fantastic, but I didn't like this feeling I had. I hated how awkward it had been around Matt Friday afternoon. It was terrible.

"Hi." Matt's soft voice broke my thoughts.

I looked up to see him standing before me; his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. He looked too uncomfortable to look at me, and instead looked to the side.

"There's no one in my locker room, we can talk there." He turned and began walking down the hall again.

I had to jog to catch up to him. I tried to grab his attention multiple times, but he just walked in silence. I sighed as we reached his room and he walked in without a second glance at me. I frowned as I followed him in, and awkwardly stood near the door as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone.

"So…um…" I chewed on my bottom lip. Matt didn't seem like he wanted to be doing this at all as he went about texting someone. Well why did he agree to meet me then? Grrrr, men. "Look, Matty, about Friday morning…"

"It was a mistake." He interrupted quickly, still not looking at me. "Didn't mean to happen."

While it wasn't like I expected him to fall at my feet declaring his love, I had to say, I was a bit disappointed by his reaction. Had it really meant nothing? Was everyone else just on crack, thinking he actually liked me. Because by the way he was not looking at me, and the tone in his voice, it sounded like it really had just been a mistake kissing me.

"Oh." Was all I could muster out. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Just happened. Didn't mean anything by it. It was just a mistake." He put his phone back in his bag and stood up. "Is that it?"

My face fell. I don't know why, but there was a small part of me that wished it had meant something. But it hadn't. And now I had to deal with liking someone who didn't feel the same way. This was something I definitely did not want to go through. Why did god hate me? He couldn't just give me one day without drama could he?

"I…er…yeah I guess." I bowed my head.

He nodded and turned towards the bathroom. I went to leave the room, but something stopped me. Maybe it was because I didn't want to believe him, or maybe it was because something told me this couldn't just end like this, but I couldn't just walk away.

"Was it really just a mistake?" I asked softly.

He stopped, his back turned to me.

"Was that kiss really just heat of the moment?" I began to grow more courageous. "Or are you just too scared to admit that you…"

"What, that I like you?" he turned, his expression unreadable. "No, I'm not scared to admit that. I like you."

Alright, well I wasn't expecting that. "So why say it was a mistake?"

"Because this," he pointed between us. "Can't happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Allie, you're my best friend. I love you. I don't want to lose you as my best friend." He shook his head. "You have no idea how long I've liked you."

"But Matt, I like…"

He interrupted me however. I noticed though, that he looked anywhere but at me. "I like you so much, that I wished I had enough nerve to kiss you years ago. But I didn't. I don't even know why I kissed you the other day. It was a mistake. I don't want anything to change between us. I don't want to ruin what we already have just because I couldn't control myself."

"Matty…"

"I'm sorry that I kissed you. But it meant nothing. Or else, it can't mean anything. I can't do this, do us. We can't do it." He took a step back. "It'd be better if you just left Allie, and we can pretend like none of this ever happened alright? We can just go back to being friends."

"But Matt…" I could feel tears spring to my eyes. I didn't just want to forget about that kiss. It may have only lasted seconds, but I know what I felt. I had never felt like that with anyone before in my life. How could I just forget all about that?

"Please Allie. I can't. We can't be together. Just leave. Please." He turned back towards the bathroom. "Please."

My bottom lip began to quiver. "Matt, come on. We can't just go back to being friends. We kissed. You like me, I think I like you, so why can't we…"

"No." he shook his head. "We can't. I don't want to ruin anything."

"I can't just leave and forget about it Matt."

"Well then maybe we can't be friends anymore."

My mouth gaped open. "You're not being serious."

He twisted back around. "If you can't handle being around me, then I don't want to hurt you. So yeah, we won't be friends then."

"You're my best friend!" I cried out. "So either I have to forget about probably the best kiss I've ever had, or we can't be friends anymore? That isn't fair."

He crossed his arms, his eyes unable to meet mine. "I'm sorry Allie, but that's the way it has to be."

I couldn't believe him. How could he be doing this to me? He knew everything I had been going through. I had a former best friend who didn't seem to give a rat's ass about me, and a father who had just kicked me out. Was he really doing this to me?

"Matt, please don't do this." I took a step forward as I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But we can't be together. I'm sorry. It's up to you."

I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away as I inched towards the door.

"I can't do this. I have a match." I mumbled before shooting out of the room.

I had a feeling though, that the moment I left that room, I had just left my best friend behind. For good.

* * *

**A/N:** ONOES!!!! how can Matt do that to her :( sadness. hm...i wonder if there's more to it...someting that he isn't saying....hm we'll see. But what will happen for now?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Daizee asked a worried look on her face as we stood waiting for our music to play.

"I'm sure." I mumbled.

I couldn't think about it. Not right now. I just needed to go out there and wrestle better than I ever had in my life. This was too big to just mess up. I could deal with all of this afterwards. Right now I just needed to concentrate. Though that was much easer said than done. All I really felt like doing was crawling into a corner and crying my eyes out. I already had done that enough in the past 20 minutes though. I had to head to the make up artist before meeting up with Daizee, just so it wouldn't look like I was crying. But it was no use; Daizee could read me like the light of day. She was able to tell instantly something was up. But I refused to talk about it. Our focus needed to be on this match, not my personal problems.

"You're telling me what's going on after we win those belts." She demanded.

I nodded. She was the type that would tie you down until you revealed what was wrong. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side at all, she had one evil mind when she really used it.

"You're music will come on in 30 seconds." A stage hand informed us.

We nodded as we took our places. Even with everything going on right now, I still couldn't help the smile from washing over my face. This was the chance of a lifetime, and nothing could take that away from me. I shot Daizee a look, and noticed an identical expression on her face. Before we knew it, that 30 seconds came and went. The lights went out in the Joe Louis Arena as Keeps Gettin Better by Christina Aguilera came blasting through the speakers. An array of purple, yellow and green pyro went off continuously as the lights slowly came on. As the pyro kept going, we moved out onto the stage just underneath the titantron, hidden by the ongoing pyro. Once the lights fully came on, and the pyro was just about ending, we pushed out further onto the stage. I was rather surprised at some of the cheers already going through the arena. I guess the rumors of Daizee and I joining the WWE had made it through Indy fans, and they had come out in full swing to support us. We made it down the ramp towards ringside, slapping a few hands along the way.

"And the last team, from the land of Peace and Love, Allie J and Daizee Haze, they are, PURPLE HAZE!" Lillian Garcia introduced us.

We hopped up onto the apron on the camera side and posed with one another before sloping into the ring. I glanced at the three teams, which turned out to be two heel and two face tag teams facing one another. We posed one last time in our corner before slipping through the ropes onto the apron as Mickie and Maryse went to face off.

* * *

"_Another failed pin attempt by Gail on Layla. This match is getting intense."_

"_There's the first tag in for the new team of Purple Haze. Daizee Haze is out in the corner, while her partner, Allie J now has Layla in a side headlock."_

"_Layla able to get out, but Allie J isn't done. Layla thrown into the ropes and Oh! Drop kick by Allie J. What an impressive move by the new Diva."_

"_What most people probably don't know is that Allie J is actually a fourth generation wrestler."_

"_Now you don't see that every day!"_

"_And a tag in to her partner Daizee Haze. Backbreaker from Allie J, and Oh! A leg drop onto Layla by Daizee off the turnbuckle. Fantastic double team move."_

"_These two young women have been familiar with one another for years. Battling one another as enemies, they bounded together to become one of the top Women Tag Teams in the world."_

"_The are a force to be reckon with. And a tag to Layla's partner, Natalya. Oh! Big clothesline to Daizee. She'll be feeling that one in the morning!"_

"_Natalya is a third generation wrestler herself, and is just brutalizing poor Daizee."_

"_Allie J isn't going to take that as she comes off the ropes and hits Natalya with a shining wizard to the head, ending the camel clutch she had applied on Daizee."_

"_That doesn't sit well with the former Divas champion as she comes barreling into the ring, trying to spear Allie J down."_

"_But she moves and instead spears Layla, who looked to try and help out her partner."_

"_All hell is breaking loose as Mickie James is coming in to attack Maryse."_

"_And there's Alicia fox, hitting Mickie from behind."_

"_But now Gail Kim is on the turnbuckle!"_

"_Cross body! And a pint attempt! But no, they aren't the legal ones in the ring."_

"_These women don't seem to care however, as Gail and Mickie are now on the outside with Alicia and Maryse, battling it out."_

"_Back in the ring, Daizee and Allie J stand tall. Oh but what are they doing?"_

"_Twin suicide dives out onto everyone on the outside! Brilliant!"_

"_These two women are showing the WWE fans and everyone in the back just what they have in store for all of us in the future."_

"_Daizee now back in the ring, pulling Natalya along with her. Setting her up for what she calls the Heart Punch, oh and connects! There's a pin!"_

"_Only a two though. She's going to have to pull out all the stops in order to finish this one off."_

"_There's a tag to Allie J, who hops over the top rope. Both women in opposite corners as Natalya slowly gets to her feet. What do they have planned?"_

"_Oh now that is just devastating! Enzuigiri kick from Daizee and a lethal super kick from Allie J. There's a pin attempt. But no, Layla comes in to stop it."_

"_Daizee grabs onto Layla and connects with a swift DDT. Rolls her out of the ring. I think we have some more double teaming on the way."_

"_Allie J is travelling to the top of the turnbuckle while Daizee sets Natalya up for what appears to be a German suplex."_

"_Missile drop kick and German suplex combination! That's what they call the Mind Trip!"_

"_And there's the pin! Can they get it?"_

"_And they did! What an unbelievable debut for this new duo! The first ever Women Tag Team Champions!"_

"_Purple Haze just made an Impact in the WWE here tonight."_

"_If this is any indication tonight of how things are going to be stirred up in the Women's division, I think we're all going to enjoy the ride."_

"_Couldn't say it better myself. Congratulations to the new champions and members to the WWE roster, Daizee Haze and Allie J!"_

* * *

**A/N:** in case no one got it, the last bit there was from the announcers....i didn't feel like writing a whole match out, so thought that would be an interesting way to describe the match lol. oh and i totally got inspiration for their double team moves from MCMG...because they're just geniuses lol. Oh! i'm aware that Daizee already has a move called the Mind Trip.....but when i was thinking of things to call it, that popped into my mind, and i thought it was perfect...then i realized it was already Daizee's move....so we're just all gonna pretend this is the Mind Trip, and not what she does lol.

Oh, and don't waste your money on Funny People....or bring a pillow for your behind...it's a 2.5 hour movie, and the storyline sucks after like an hour of it....funny yes, but worth it? nopes.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

It felt like nothing else mattered but these titles in our hands as we sat in the Women's locker room later that night. The Royal Rumble was just about to finish, the last four men in the ring for the actual rumble part. I didn't even seem to care that Punk was one of them. All that mattered was these bright shiny gold and silver belts lying in our hands. Daizee and I both stared down at them in amazement. We got teased by the other women, laughing in amusement at our expressions. Sure we had won multiple titles before, but for some reason this felt different. Maybe it was because we were the first ones to hold these belts, making it extra special. Or maybe it was the fact that we were now champions in the biggest wrestling promotion in the world. Either way, it felt fantastic. I even forget about the whole Matt thing for a bit. It was a nice reminder that coming here, to the WWE, was indeed the right choice. Nothing seemed to come close to what we were feeling right now.

"Punk just won!" Mickie announced as she travelled back into the room, a grin on her face. "Thank god, I don't think Legacy needed another reason to think they're all that."

"I hear ya!" Melina nodded, shooting a glance over at Daizee and I. "You two done admiring those yet?"

I blinked as I came back down to earth. Looking at Daizee, I chuckled as I realized we really did look quite amusing. I nudged her a few times until she shook her head and came back to reality. She gave everyone a sheepish smile before grabbing her clothes from her bag.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Daizee stated, heading for the bathroom.

I barely registered she had said anything as I noticed my phone going off in my bag. Picking it up, I grinned as I saw who it was."

"Muscle Head!"

"Not nice." Petey Williams grumbled. "Here I am, calling you to say congrats, and you insult me."

"Not my fault you shaved your head, then died what little hair you did have blonde and pretended to be Uncle Scott." I chuckled, remembering the horrible gimmick.

"Hey, it paid the bills."

"True true."

"So congrats sweetie. Very impressive match you and Daizee had out there. And here I thought you'd have to lower your standards by coming here."

I smiled to myself. "Thanks Petey."

"No prob babe. By the way, Alex and Chris went ape shit when they saw you do a few of their moves."

"They should feel honored."

"Oh they think you're the best thing since sliced bread…#2." He cracked a joke.

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't very funny Pete."

"Shush."

"So am I going to see my favorite people to celebrate?" I questioned, beginning to dive through my messy bag, looking for clothes to wear.

"Of course."

"Alright, well meet us in the parking lot; we'll be there in a few." I stated

"Alright, we'll see you guys soon. Congratulations again. You both deserve this."

I grinned. "Thanks Petey."

We hung up and I grabbed what I was looking for. As Daizee headed back over, I informed her of the plans with the boys before shooting into the bathroom and changing into a pair of jeans and an MCMG shirt I couldn't help but wear. Heading back out, I pushed my ring attire into my bag.

"You girls heading out with us to party?" Maria asked.

"Going out with some friends who live here actually." I shook my head.

"That'll be fun! Kelly, you coming with us then?" Maria looked over to the other blonde.

"Nah, don't feel up to hanging with everyone." Kelly shook her head. "Maybe I'll just head to the hotel."

"That's no fun!" Maria pouted. "Come out with us."

"Not in the mood for big crowds." Kelly pulled a face.

"You suck." Maria just moaned.

"You could come out with us if you want." Daizee surprised me by offering Kelly.

I nodded, thinking it would be a great idea. Kelly was someone who I think Daizee and I would honor as a third member to our duo. She had the same sort of personality as Daizee and I did, and was far from the woman I thought she was. She was just a lot of fun to be around. She and Daizee had only met tonight, but I know Daizee, and she didn't take to a lot of people easily. But Kelly was one of those few.

"Yeah, the guys wouldn't mind at all."

"They'd probably enjoy it." Daizee snickered.

"Probably." I agreed. "It's only the six of us going out. So no big crowds at all."

"I don't want to barge in on any kind of reunion." Kelly shook her head.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." I persisted. "They're hot. Can't deny spending a few hours with hot boys now, can ya?"

"Hm, now I guess not." Kelly cracked a smile. "Alright, sounds good. If you guys don't mind."

"Not at all." Daizee shook her head with a smile. "It'll be fun, we promise."

We finished getting ready quickly and soon found ourselves pulling on our jackets and saying goodbye to the rest of the Divas. I linked my arms with Daizee and Kelly as we chatted while heading out of the arena. We were stopped a few times by others, congratulating us on our win. Daizee and I would respond with wide grins as our new title belts were wrapped tightly around our waists. Yeah, these babies were going to be displayed as much as possible.

"Where did you say we'd meet them?" Daizee asked as we pushed open the back door and entered the dark, chilly night in Detroit.

"Parking lot." I led them towards where all the fans were slowly leaving the area. We searched for a few moments, looking over heads, before I spotted the four. I grinned from ear to ear as I detached myself from the girls and waved wildly at them.

"I think she found them." Daizee rolled her eyes as I took off in the direction of the boys.

I completely ignored everyone else as I jumped at Alex, my bag dropping to the ground as my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck. It was our usual greeting for one another, nothing out of the ordinary for us. Everyone was used to seeing us act like this. There was nothing romantic or sexual about the gestures we gave one another sometimes. We were just natural flirty and sexual people, and people tended to think the opposite of really happened between the two of us. We were friends, point blank. I couldn't see that ever changing.

"Congrats babe." Alex set me back down, lightly tapping the title around my waist. "That's some nice gold right there.

"I know eh!" My eyes sparkled.

"Don't steal my Canadian lingo!" Petey exclaimed.

"You hardly even live in Canada anymore!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature sweetie, real mature." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey, not nice!" I pouted. "Be nice!"

"Yeah Chris, be nice, or else she'll kick your ass." Jimmy Jacobs snickered.

"EMO!" my eyes widened even further. I hadn't seen the man in ages. "How are you and Rain?"

"We're good." Jimmy rolled his eyes, tired on my constant nagging on the subject of his relationship with his ex girlfriend, Lacey's, best friend Rain.

"Have you had her move in with you yet?" Daizee questioned as she and Kelly reached us.

"Ugh, let's talk about you, not me." Jimmy pulled a face.

"Okay!" I grinned happily. "Oh, boys, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Jimmy Jacobs, and Petey Williams. They're the ones who stole my sanity."

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled shyly.

"Damn, you're hotter in person." Alex looked her up and down.

Kelly blushed as Daizee and I laughed. He always did have a thing for blondes.

"Alright, can we go somewhere warm please? I can't feel my hands." Chris complained.

"Yes please!" Daizee agreed.

"Where are we headed for the festivities?" I asked.

"The usual spot." Petey shrugged.

"I like the predictability." I rolled my eyes.

"Course you do."

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't help but have those four in this chapter...cuz i've missed writing Petey moments lol. Hm, so winning those titles have been able to keep Allie's mind off of what happened with Matt....but we all know me....nothing stays calm for too long :p


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

We were all piled into a large booth in the back of our favorite Diner only a few blocks from where Alex and Chris lived. It was our favorite place to go when we were in town. They absolutely loved us here. Half the time we got free meals, just for signing a few things or taking a picture with the owner who was a huge wrestling fan. It wasn't any different tonight. The moment we walked in, the owner clapped happily and greeted us. He declared that they were going to make a special just for Purple Haze, their favorite customers who were now WWE champions. I felt honored as he made sure we had everything we needed before going off to tend to his other duties. As I looked around the diner, I had to chuckle at some of the pictures put up here. There were some with past and current WWE wrestlers, even one with my father and Scott Steiner with the owner. But the majority of them were from Indy shows that came around this area, and more importantly, many ROH superstars. There was one from 2004 of Generation Next, which made me laugh as I saw just how young we all were back then. Beside it was a picture of Austin Aries with the ROH title during his first title reign. A few pictures down was one of Nigel, Bryan, Jimmy, Tyler Black and I. The picture at the booth we were sitting at made me laugh as it was of Alex and Chris on either side of me, kissing my cheeks backstage at a BCW show last year. It was a cute shot actually. I loved coming in here and seeing pretty much my rise in wrestling through these pictures. That's what I loved about coming up this way; there was so much history from my life here.

"Those two seem to be hitting it off." Chris whispered in my ear, nodding at Kelly and Alex who were talking and giggling in the corner of the booth.

I smiled. "Yeah, they are eh? Kind of cute."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Mind finding a hot chick for me next."

"Well there's a ton of single girls backstage, I'll see what I can do." I chuckled.

"I appreciate it." He winked.

I hit him playfully as I listened in on what the others were talking about. I drowned them out however as I realized it wasn't anything exciting. Chris struck up conversation with Jimmy, talking about something or other while Petey and Daizee chatted about something that happened back in 2005. I laid my chin in the palm of my hand as my elbow rested on the table top. Being at the end of long booth, I had a good view of the entire diner. I glanced around in hopes of seeing something interesting. However, as it was almost midnight, we were the only ones in the 24 hour diner. Sighing, I went to turn back and try and pay attention to the others, but something caught my eye. I turned my attention to the door of the diner, and my face paled. Heading into the restaurant were none other than Cody, Kofi, Morrison, and the inevitable Matt.

"Shit." I muttered, panicking.

The events of tonight before the title match came flooding back. Oh god, I couldn't do this. I couldn't be in the same place as a man who was putting me through this. How was I supposed to just forget that kiss, forget everything I was beginning to feel for him? I had never felt this way before; I couldn't just wish it all away. So we couldn't be friends in that case? Why was he doing this to me? We were best friends, he was supposed to be there to protect me, not be the one to hurt me. It felt like my whole world was crashing down around me as my heart slowly broke in two.

"I have to go." I went to move out of the booth.

Chris grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back down though, sending me a confused look. "But we haven't even gotten our food yet."

"I'm not hungry." I tried to pull his hand off of me.

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." I shook my head.

"Clearly something is wrong." Chris looked up. "Oh hey, Matt's here!"

I peeked out the corner of my eye and groaned as he began walking over here. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just stay over there with his friends? Didn't he get this was killing me?

"Hey man! Congrats on winning the IC title!" Jimmy greeted him as he reached us.

I kept my head to the side, not wanting to look at him as tears sprung to my green eyes. Though I couldn't help by watch out the corner of my eyes, to see how he would act around me.

"Thanks. Great job tonight Daizee." Matt shot Daizee a small smile, not even giving me a glance at all.

"Thanks Matt." Daizee glanced over at me quickly before back up at Matt. "Couldn't have done it without Allie though."

"Glad you won the title." Matt didn't even recognize her comment, his eyes staring straight down at her.

Daizee seemed to have instantly figured something wasn't right as she raised an eyebrow. "Titles. Technically there's two of us."

"Right." He just nodded. "But you did great out there. Definitely was the right choice for you to come here I think."

"Yeah, _we_ both think the same thing. Purple Haze is definitely going to stir up the pot." Daizee's eyes were narrowing now. "Don't you think Allie?"

I didn't respond as I could feel everyone's eyes on us now. I didn't trust myself to say anything. I just felt like breaking down right about now.

"Well you definitely deserve it Daiz." Matt smiled.

"Yeah, Allie and I both do." she seemed to be growing annoyed now. "Don't you think she was fantastic tonight Matt?"

Matt fell silent at the question, refusing to answer. He acted as if I didn't even exist. Oh god, this was horrible. I'd take the awkward plane ride over this any day. At least we knew the other was there. He was acting like I was a total stranger. I hated this. It just made me want to cry harder.

"Hm?" Daizee persisted, determined to figure this all out.

"Daizee." I pleaded softly. "Stop."

"I better head back over to the guys. Good to see you all. I'll see you tomorrow Daizee and Kelly." Matt waved before swiftly turning and heading across the diner to where his friends were sitting.

As soon as his back was turned, a tear fell down my cheek. Chris tensed immediately as he noticed it.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked, lifting up a hand to wipe the tear away.

"Yeah, that was weird." Alex scratched the back of his head. "He didn't say one word to you Allie."

"It was like you weren't even there." Daizee nodded, her eyes boring into mine. "You never did tell me what happened when you went to talk to him."

I tried to bow my head, but Chris caught my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"What's going on Allie?"

My bottom lip began to quiver. "N-nothing."

"Bullshit!" Petey shook his head. "What did he do?"

"Something happen from that kiss?" Alex questioned.

"What kiss?" Jimmy's head shot towards me. "You and Matt kissed?"

I moaned. Why couldn't they see that I didn't want to deal with this right now? If I told them, I would surely break down. And I couldn't do that in front of them. Not here. Not when he was sitting in the same restaurant.

"Allie, we're going to find out one way or another." Chris wiped another tear away. "What's going on sweetie?"

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, trying to stop the tears that I knew were coming. I cracked them open again and stared at them all. They all looked concerned, like they wanted to help. But how could they? None of this could change. I couldn't change the way I felt, so I couldn't be friends with Matt anymore? That wasn't something that could just be fixed with a blink of the eye. This was beyond repair.

"Allie, just talk to us." Petey grabbed my hand from across the table, squeezing it softly.

"We're not friends anymore." I mumbled, putting my head in my hands as I could feel the tears starting to escape at an alarming rate.

"But your best friends?" Alex insisted.

"Not anymore."

"What happened Allie?" Chris asked.

"He said…" I sniffed. "He said…I had to either forget everything I felt for him, or we couldn't be friends."

"What!" Alex seemed outraged. "What the fuck!"

"I can't stop how I feel. I like him. I really like him! I can't just stop that." My voice cracked.

"So he's making you suffer by not being friends with you." Chris shook his head as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry babe."

"Why would he say that though?" Alex couldn't understand. "He loves you. Why wouldn't he want to be with you?"

"He said we couldn't." I let out before I couldn't control myself anymore and just broke down. Chris pulled me closer and I sobbed into his chest, not caring about anyone else.

"That's the lamest excuse ever." Alex growled. "Move, I want to kill him."

"That's not going to help anything Alex." Daizee reasoned.

"I don't care; I'm going to kill him. Look at her Daizee, look at her!"

"I know Alex, and I want to kill him just as much as you do, but last time I checked that happened to be illegal!"

"Fuck, I'll go to fucking jail I don't give a rat's ass. He hurt her!"

"Just sit down and shut up Alex." Jimmy glared at Alex. "This isn't helping her."

"No, that fucking jackass hurt my best friend. I'm going to kill that mother…"

"Alex! Stop being an idiot." Daizee shot him a warning look.

"Why am I the only one who wants to do something? Look at her Damnit!"

"Because that's not going to help anything Alex."

"Fuck that!"

"Stop! Just stop it!" I pulled myself away from Chris, tears pouring down my cheek. I couldn't take their arguing. I just needed to get away from all of this. "Just stop. Please."

Before anyone could stop me, I jumped up out of the booth and raced out of the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N:** Awwwwwwww poor Allie :( stupid Matt....but i wonder what the real reason is for not wanting to be with her....hm.....

w00t, today rocks. i getta hit up the mall with my best friend (after she forgot about girls night and has to make it up to me :p) and then old ROH is on tonight! old school GN = Hottness :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six:**

I shivered as I walked through the dark Detroit streets. I had forgotten my coat when I had left the diner in a rush. But I couldn't go back there. Knowing this city as well as I did, I knew I was growing closer to the hotel. The cool breeze was almost welcomed as it washed over my cold body. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I recalled what had just happened. Why did Matt have to show up there of all places? He knew we would have been there. He knew that was my favorite place in the city. So why did he go there? Was he doing this on purpose? But why? Why would he intentionally try and hurt me? We were best friends Damnit; he wasn't supposed to do this!

I cursed to myself as I rounded a corner, seeing the hotel in site. Sighing a bit, I hurried my pace. I reached it in no time and entered into the lobby. I wasn't paying attention however and ended bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled as a set of hands flew out to steady me.

"Why were you outside without a coat?"

My head popped up to look at Punk, who wore a confused expression. I muttered a response as I went to move past him. He stopped me however.

"Allie? Have you been crying?" He lifted my chin with a finger.

"No." I tried to move away. But it was no use; he had already seen the traces of tears from earlier.

"What happened Al?" his voice softened, concern in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" I pushed his hand away.

"Because you're my friend, that's why." He sighed. "Look I'm sorry about earlier. I was just being an idiot. Sorry."

"It's okay." I couldn't be mad at him. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I just felt so numb.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the elevators.

I shrugged. "A lot of crap."

"Such as?"

I sighed as we entered the elevator and it started moving up.

"I don't really wanna talk about it Punk."

He frowned, but nodded. One thing about Punk was that he never pushed you to talk. He was just the one who would comfort you in silence until you were ready to indulge. I loved that about him. While others pressured me to talk, he never did.

"Well can I at least ask why you're not wearing a coat? It's the middle of winter." He rubbed my arms, trying to regenerate the warmth in them.

"I forgot it at the diner when I was leaving." I mumbled.

"That's all I'm going to get isn't it?"

I nodded. He sighed but didn't push the subject. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me as the elevator door opened to reveal the floor my and Daizee's room was on. Punk must have somehow known where it was located as he led me down the hall and to the hotel room. I went to grab the card key to get in, but then it hit me. It was in my bag, which was in Alex's car, which was back at the diner, where Matt was. Shit.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have the card." I frowned.

Punk tried not to laugh, but I could see the amused look on his face. "Wanna chill in my room until Daiz gets back?"

"Sure." I nodded.

He chuckled as he pulled me a few doors down, where he was conveniently placed.

"I was lucky enough to actually get my own room." He opened the door and motioned me to enter.

I walked into the room that looked almost identical to my own, minus the fact that there was a king sized bed laying against the wall except for the small doubles Daizee and I had. Punk slid off his sweat shirt before flopping on his bed. He patted down beside him, wanting me to join him. I stood there uncomfortably for a minute before realizing this was Punk, not some stranger. I moved over to the bed and lay down beside him. He instantly wrapped an arm around me as I curled up at his side and laid my head on his chest.

"Can I be honest?" Punk shifted so he was looking down at me.

I nodded.

"Daizee called me as soon as you left the diner."

My face fell. Great. Now he would want to talk about how I was. Awesome.

"She told me what happened with Matt, about what he's done, the kiss, the ultimatum he gave you." He paused for a moment.

Before he could go on though, I stopped him by sitting up. "I don't want to talk about it Punk. Can't we just lay here in silence?"

"You need to talk about it sweetie." Punk sat up beside me, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No I don't!" I jumped up, brushing his hand away as I stood in front of the bed, my hands on my hips. "I said I don't want to talk about it. I don't have to do anything."

"Won't it feel better to just talk it out?" He insisted, moving up beside me.

I took a step back however. Couldn't these people just understand that I was hurting? I didn't want to replay what happened earlier over and over again. Every time I did, it hurt even more. I couldn't take this kind of pain.

"Allie, come on." He laid his hands on my arms.

I shook my head though. I just wanted to curl up in bed and forget any of this ever happened. Didn't they get that?

"Please."

"I need to go." I pulled myself out of his arms and backed up towards the door.

"Allie…"

"No, I just…I need to do." I turned swiftly before throwing the door open and rushing down the hallway.

I sighed in relief as I noticed Daizee just about to head into our room, my bag and coat hanging off one shoulder. I called her as I jogged over.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" She pulled me into our room. "I thought some random Detroit gang was going to kill you!"

"I'm fine." I assured her. "Sorry about running off…"

"It's fine." She held up a hand, an understanding smile on her face. "I get it, I do. I'm sorry about arguing with Alex. Probably didn't help."

"It's alright." I shrugged, flopping down onto my bed with a sigh. "Do the guys hate me for running off?"

"Never." She shook her head. "They were just worried about you is all. I'll let them know you're alright though."

"Thanks." I pulled myself under the covers of the bed, not even caring that I was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt from earlier. I curled up on my side as I closed my eyes, trying to drown out my thoughts.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened, and I understand that." Daizee spoke. "But I'm here Allie, if or when you need me. I'm here."

I sighed. I knew they all just wanted to help me through this. But I first needed to deal with this myself.

"Thanks Daizee."

* * *

**A/N:** not too much happening in this chapter, i promise more in the next.

So the highlight of my day was realizing my best friend could actually drive....i'm such an awesome friend for knowing that lol...and i even commented on it when she updated her status on facebook! wow, i'm just dense. had an awesome time at the mall tho. best chinese food ever! oh, and i bought the cutest pair of red flats ever...and they were $5!!! yeps, thats right! oh, and then we randomly decided to say hi to our friend that lives across from me, my other best friend...and ended up talking for an hour and a half....definitely some good times tonight....throw in the fact that GN was on ROH...and Roddy looks hot in purple...and it was definitely one awesome night :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**

"Sorry about last night." I apologized to Alex, who I was on the phone with.

Daizee, Kelly and I all pilled into Daizee's rental car late this morning, journeying the fairly short distance to Dayton, Ohio, the location for tonight's Raw. I was dreading it. There were more chances to see Matt than I would have liked. But this was part of the job now. We were to travel with every show unless otherwise noted. Raw just happened to become our home brand, and unfortunately that would mean working alongside Matt every week. I knew I would have to get used to this eventually, but it was just all too fresh. I was used to having him around all the time. How was I supposed to just suddenly break that habit? I live with the guy for goodness sakes!

"Shit." I muttered.

"Its fine…wait, what?" Alex seemed confused.

"I just realized I now have no where to live. Again!" I sighed.

"Right, you lived with that jackass didn't you?" Alex grumbled a few choice words.

"Great. Just what I need, to be homeless!"

"You can live with me." Daizee glanced over from the driver's seat. "You know I have the room."

"That's true." I nodded. "You sure you'd be alright with that though?"

"Of course! It'll be like how it was before!" She nodded with a grin.

"Well, alright then." I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"I'm confused." Alex spoke.

"Oh sorry. I'm moving into Daizee's now." I explained.

"Ah, gotcha. Crisis avoided then."

"Not entirely." I groaned suddenly. "I still have to get all my stuff from his house."

"We can do that for you if you want." Alex offered.

"I'm not going to have you go all the way to St. Louis just to get my stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"We have to go to Nashville for a few meetings Wednesday, so we can drop off in St. Louis on the way back Thursday. And we have a show in New Jersey Saturday, so it'll be on the way to drop your stuff off with you in Philly."

"I don't want you to go to all the trouble."

"It's no trouble for you Allie Bear." Alex assured. "You know Chris and I would do anything for you."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like it's going to put us out of our way or anything. So yeah, we'll do it."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you two lately?"

Alex chuckled. "I always like to hear it."

"Well I love you." I couldn't help the small smile appearing on my lips.

"Love you too babe. I better go though. Chris is annoying me about something."

I laughed. "Alright, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Of course. Let me know how the shows go."

"I will."

We said our goodbyes before hanging up. I sighed as I sat back against the passenger seat, gazing out at the scenery we passed.

"How much longer?" I glanced at the clock, which read 1pm.

"Twenty minutes probably." Daizee cocked her head to the side. "It feels like we haven't wrestled in Dayton in forever."

"Well that's because I missed the last show due to being injured. You were lucky and got to go." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"This is true." She chuckled. "So Kelly, which hotel is it again?"

Kelly gave the directions to the hotel we were staying in, which ended up being only a few blocks from where Raw would be at the University of Dayton. Time flew by, and soon we were arriving at the hotel. As we entered, we waved at a few of the girls we saw before checking in.

"What floor are you guys on?" Kelly asked as we piled into the elevator.

"Fifth."

"Oh same here!" Kelly grinned.

"If we're on the same floor as certain people I will riot." I mumbled.

"You've taken lessons from Homicide; I wouldn't want to see that." Daizee snickered.

Kelly looked confused so I patted her on the shoulder. "He's a friend. He really hasn't committed Homicide or anything. Not that I know of."

"We hope not." Daizee tapped her chin with a smirk. "But knowing him…"

"Super Mex probably would have helped."

"Nah, he's too much of a sweet heart. Now Romero and Reyes…"

"Yeah, that's true." I nodded, trying to keep a straight face. Poor Kelly had no idea what Daizee and I were going on about. "I hope we're not scaring you off."

"We tend to do that." Daizee admitted.

"Oh no, not at all." Kelly shook her head as we all took a step out of the elevator and onto our floor. "Much more entertaining than hearing who was good in bed and who's dating who."

"Gossip is only fun when it's really obscene." I mused.

"Agreed." Daizee nodded, glancing down at the card key in her hand. "We're in 516, how about you?"

"503. I'm that way." Kelly nodded to the left, where as our room was towards the right. Or so said the signs on the wall directing visitors.

"Wanna meet up in like 20 and go to lunch?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Kelly laughed.

We waved as Kelly headed off towards her room as he turned and headed towards ours. We found it with ease, and found we were actually roomed beside Cody and Kofi. We stifled a laugh as we could hear the two talking rather loudly about something or other, their door not closed at all. Daizee wasn't able to control her self however as she ended up snorting at something Kofi said. That caused a head to pop out of the room.

"Hey ladies." Cody grinned. "You our lovely neighbors."

"We are." I nodded. "So you mumble about purple bunnies in your sleep huh?"

Cody grew a deep shade of red. "Not a word to anyone."

"I'm sure Orton would just love to hear about that one." I smirked.

"Never!" his eyes widened.

"Hm, I think we should blackmail him." Daizee wore an identical smirk.

"Oh, please let me be in on it!" Kofi pushed Cody all the way out into the hall and leaned against the door way. "Blackmailing is just too much fun.

"You're all mean." Cody pouted.

"Oh you know you heart us." I formed my hands to make a heart.

"Not right now." he grumbled.

"Aw, poor Codykins!"

Cody glared. "Mean."

"Oh I know!"

"I'm going to go find new friends." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Who ever said we were friends?" Kofi grinned.

"Haha, high five for that one!" Daizee laughed as the two high fived one another.

I chuckled. "You know we heart you Codykins."

Cody stuck his tongue out at me.

"Maturity at it's finest!" Kofi slapped Cody over his head.

"Hey, we're going to lunch in a few with Kelly, you two wanna join us?" Daizee asked.

"Yeah sure, I could use food." Kofi nodded.

"Only if you stop being mean!" Cody pouted.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." I smirked.

"Evil mother…"

"Cody!"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** a nice light chapter....cuz i'm sure it'll get all sad again sooner or later :p i can't believe this story is almost at 40 chapters!!! how in the world did that happen...i just started this sucker! wow, i write far too much :p maybe i should slow down.....just kidding. only have a month until i'll be back at school and probably won't be updating alot...speaking of which, 1 month right now i'll be moved into my townhouse :) i'm pumped! and now a possible Cedar Point (awesome theme park...havent been there since i was a kid) trip later in September :) awesomness!

w00t, Impact is on tonight....if i don't see Alex or Chris, i shall riot....


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight:**

"So who do you two have to face tonight?" Cody asked as we sat around a table in Catering later that evening.

"Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall." Daizee answered, taking a sip of her water. "The Blonde Attack match."

Cody snickered. "So it'll be horrible to watch."

"Hey!" I punched his arm, making him wince. "That's not nice. We'd probably kick your ass!"

"That's true." He frowned, rubbing he arm. "You hurt."

"I try." I smirked. "So what is the all and mighty Legacy doing tonight?"

Cody shrugged. "No idea. Don't really care."

"Well don't you seem moody?" Daizee prodded him.

"Yeah well, they're jackasses."

"Don't have to tell us twice." She rolled her eyes. "I want to hit Orton. Really really hard."

"I give you permission to do so at any time. Just make sure I'm there to tape the look on his face." I snorted.

"Deal!"

"You two are odd." Cody sat back in his seat, arms crossing over his chest. "So, what's up with you and Matt?"

My face fell. Just when I was making headway on the whole not thinking about him thing, Cody had to come and ruin it all. Not that I could blame the guy. It would seem mind boggling that all of a sudden two best friends were avoiding one another and acting like complete strangers.

"nothing." I mumbled, looking down at the table top as if it was the most interesting thing known to man kind.

"Yeah, I don't believe that."

"It's complicated." Daizee shot me a concerned look.

"Well, I won't pry. Not my place." He leaned forward. "I know we don't know each other all that well, but I'd like to think we're friends. If you need to just rant or whatever, I'm a pretty good listener."

"Thanks Cody, I appreciate the offer." I attempted a smile. I really did appreciate the fact that he was caring. Now why couldn't those two assholes he called team mates be this nice?

"Well I better go find Ted, see what's going on tonight." Cody stood. "I'll see you ladies in a bit?"

"Totally, we need chilling before travelling to Cleveland tomorrow."

"I hate Cleveland." Daizee pouted.

"It's because you lost the last time we were there." I stuck my tongue out.

Cody chuckled as he waved and headed out of catering, leaving Daizee and I to our friendly banter. We were interrupted however by a loud sigh. We watched as Kelly plopped down where Cody was previously, a pout on her face.

"What?" I questioned.

"Men suck." She sighed, laying her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Well I could have told you that." I nodded in agreement.

"Do you know how many times I've flirted with Punk, and he doesn't seem to get the hint!"

"You like Punk!" Daizee and I exclaimed in unison, causing a few people around us to watch with interest.

"Shh!" Kelly's cheeks grew red.

"Sorry." I smirked, leaning forward. "So, you like Punky?'

"Maybe." Her face grew redder.

"That's so cute! Aww, I don't see how Punky couldn't like you." Daizee commented.

"Yeah really, you two would be cute together." I clapped my hands together. "As soon as I stop being annoyed with him, I'll hit him."

"Why wait until after." Daizee chuckled.

"This is very true." I hopped up. "I'll be back. I'll go slap some sense into that man."

"No, wait, stop!" Kelly groaned as I raced out of catering.

I laughed to myself as I slowed to a walk and headed along the hallway, watching as wrestlers and stage hands walked past. I was just turning the corner when I saw Jeff Hardy talking with John Cena a few feet away. Jeff just happened to glance over at that exact moment and grinned.

"Hey you!" he waved me over.

I smiled as I headed over to the multicolored haired man. He had been an old friend from when he was in TNA and I hadn't been as busy travelling across the country. He was just one of those guys you couldn't help but like. He was just able to put a smile on anyone's face. I was a bit sad to see him leave TNA, much like I was when Jay left. But working here now, I was fully intending on catching up with the man.

"Hey." I hugged him tightly. "Been awhile huh?"

"It has." He nodded. "You haven't changed at all. Do you even age?"

"Nope, I'm going to be young forever." I grinned.

"All the men in the world will be pleased about that." He chuckled. "So I hear you're going to be on all shows for awhile."

"Yep, so I getta work with you." My eyes sparkled. "It'll be so exciting."

"You and me wrecking havoc again." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I feel sorry for Smackdown."

"I feel sorry for mankind."

I slapped him teasingly while laughing.

"Ahem." John Cena coughed, breaking the moment.

"Oh sorry, this is John Cena." Jeff introduced. "This here is the lovely Allie Jarrett."

"Nice to meet you." John shook my hand with a smile. "Saw your match last night, it was pretty impressive."

"Well we try." I brushed my long blonde hair over my shoulder, a grin on my face. "You're facing Orton tonight aren't you?"

"Yep." He smirked.

"Kick his ass really really hard."

"Oh don't worry, I will." He cracked his knuckles.

"Oh hey, speaking of which, how come you're here on Raw?" I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jeff.

"It's actually John and I against Punk and Orton."

"Oh I feel sorry for Punky, having to be paired with him. Don't hurt him too much."

"But that's no fun. He has my title!" Jeff pouted.

"But it's my Punky! I'll cry!"

He groaned. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"So then you'll behave." I smirked. "Good boy!"

"She's got you whipped." John snickered.

"Shut up man. Just you wait; she'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time."

I grinned innocently as John cocked his head to the side.

"Probably. I'm a softie at heart." He chuckled.

"Oh good!" I began bouncing on the bottom of my feet. "Since we're on the topic, do you know where Punky is? I need to slap him, he's dense."

"Last time we saw him, he looked like he was going to kill Orton." Jeff shrugged.

"And you left him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then we wouldn't have Orton to deal with." John pointed out.

"True, but my poor Punky may get hurt. Which way?"

Jeff pointed down the hallway. I hugged him quickly before waving at the two while skipping down the hall. Like I said, it was hard not to be in a good mood around Jeff.

* * *

**A/N:** So go read Less Than Zero....i rewrote all the chapters and started to slowly update it :) as for this story, i'll be getting some awesome inspiration thanks to Raw being tonight :D whose pumped to see the hotness! yeah, that'd be me hehe.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine:**

"Ouch." I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Daizee shot me a look of concern as we made our way backstage after our match.

"Fine, Shoulder just isn't used to all the physical activity." I lied. It was beginning to ache in a way it wasn't supposed to after months of healing. I was supposed to be recovered, why was it hurting again? God lets just chop it off now and end all of it. It's that annoying.

"I don't buy that, but I'll let it go for now." She looked skeptical.

"That's all I ask." I attempted a smile. "At least we had an awesome match."

"This is true." Daizee tapped on her title. "I'm pooped though."

"My eardrums just hurt." I shuddered. "Never want to hear that woman sing ever again!"

"Oh you and me both!" she nodded with a laugh as we walked along the hallway, on our way to the women's locker room.

As we reached the room, I stopped Daizee. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Cody, I'll meet you in a bit."

"Yeah sure. I need a shower anyways." She smiled. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes as I waved and moved on down the hallway. In truth, I was heading to the trainers. I knew Daizee would just grow suspicious if I told her that. So I bended the truth a bit. I mean I was eventually going to go see Cody, just after the trainers. A little white lie here and there didn't hurt anyone. Now this shoulder on the other hand. It was driving me mad. I had spent months out of wrestling to heal this sucker, and I thought it was perfectly fine. But as the aching increased, I was beginning to doubt that all was fine. If it was, then why was it hurting like this? I hadn't done much to hurt it in the match. It wasn't worked on or anything. I just happened to fall on my back, my shoulder hitting the mat slightly, and bam, it started hurting. I was not a happy camper to say the least.

I reached the trainers with ease and headed in. A doctor quickly came and checked my shoulder out. They seem flabbergasted why it was still hurting, but wrapped it up and gave me some painkillers. I sighed as I rubbed it softly as I left the room and headed towards Catering, hoping I'd be able to find Cody there. As I entered the large room, I looked over the many heads and smiled as I saw the brunette chatting with Kofi. I maneuvered around the hoards of people before plopping down in a free chair at the table.

"Hey boys." I grinned at them.

"Hey, great match out there." Kofi smiled back.

"Is your shoulder not alright?" Cody immediately caught sight of my taped up shoulder.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's hurting a bit. Don't tell Daiz or anything. She'll flip."

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing three shows after one another right after an injury like that." Cody frowned.

"More like four this week." Kofi pointed out. "PPV and all."

"Exactly. I'm sure if you talked with Vince or Steph they would be fine with it." Cody suggested.

"I'm fine." I assured them. "Really I am."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"No idea Codykins." I patted his arm. "So, I'm bored."

"Do something." Kofi chuckled before standing. "I have to head out for my match. See you guys later."

"Good luck!" I waved as he walked off.

"So seriously, what's up with the shoulder?" Cody leaned forward with worry.

"I don't know Cody. Got it checked by the trainers, but they don't know either." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Maybe you should get it checked out at the hospital."

"I'm so not going to the hospital over this." I shook my head.

"But…"

"Not going to happen." I shot him a look.

He nodded with a sigh, holding his hands up in defense. "Alright, you win. But if it keeps acting up…"

"Then I'll do something about it." I laid a hand on his arm. "I'm not that much of an idiot."

"I know your not. I just care."

"I know, and I appreciate that." I smiled. "I really do."

He couldn't help but smile. "So, I'm exhausted."

"You haven't even done anything yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Being stuck in a team with two people I hate is more exhausting than wrestling every night." He sighed.

"I bet." I chuckled. "Maybe you should leave them."

"No thanks, I'm getting a good payday because of it." He shrugged.

"Glad your morals are in the right place." I snickered.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I better go though. Before Orton has a fit."

I rolled my eyes but stood up with him. "Oh hey, can I steal your shirt?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not an odd request at all."

My cheeks grew a light pink. "Yeah, I know, weird. But I don't want Daizee to freak out. And she will if she see's my shoulder taped up."

Cody laughed but pulled off his Legacy shirt and handed it over to me. I pulled a face as I took it.

"Ew, Legacy."

"Hey!" he nudged me.

"Well if it was a Cody Rhodes shirt I'd be loving it!"

He rolled his eyes while wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me from the busy room. Once we were in the hallway, he waved before jetting off down the hall. I laughed to myself as I turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the women's locker room. I was rounding a corner, only a few doors down from the room when I was stopped in my tracks. my face fell as my eyes widened, Cody's shirt falling from my hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, beside the door to the women's locker room, was Layla up against a wall, with Matt, MATT SYDAL, making out with her. I didn't think this whole thing with Matt could have gotten worse. But it just had.

Was he doing this on purpose? Because making out in front of a locker room I would surely be going in and out of is a sure way to make sure I see a scene like this. But why? Why would he want to hurt me like this? I expressed how I felt to him, and he refused to let anything happen. He didn't want to be friends, for my own sake apparently, but it's completely alright to do something like this? First he acts like I'm a total stranger, and now he doesn't care at all about my feelings. There had to be something going on that I didn't know about. This just wasn't the Matt I know and loved.

Thinking that though, didn't help anything. Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched them make out, not even noticing I was there. My heart began beating faster; it felt like it was going to burst from chest. I turned quickly and shot back around the corner. I didn't stop running as tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't care those around me were sending me looks of confusion. I just needed to get far away from them. I thought my shoulder hurt, but god this was ten times worse. I never really understood what it felt like to have a broken heart. Now I wished I never had to go through this. This was the most brutal thing I've ever had to deal with.

"Watch where you're fucking going."

I groaned as I bumped into a large figure, a pang of pain shooting through my shoulder. I looked up to apologize, when I saw Randy glaring down at me. I sighed and went to move past him quickly. However, he grabbed onto my arms roughly and stopped me. I struggled to push him away so I could just move on. I couldn't deal with him right now.

"You need to watch where you walk around here Jarrett." He sneered down at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just me let go." I struggled again, praying to god he didn't see the tears trailing down my cheeks.

My answered weren't answered however as he snickered. "Aw, were you crying, cry baby? What happened? Your boyfriend Sydal break up with you?"

I looked away at that comment. I couldn't handle all of this right now. Especially since his hands were rising up my arm to get a better grip, and happened to cross the bottom on my shoulder. I winched in pain as he caught notice of the taped up shoulder. He laughed cruelly as he pushed me up against the wall, making sure my shoulder got most of the impact. I tried so hard to not let a sound out, but I couldn't help it. I cried out as another batch of tears formed in my eyes.

"Ted, go find Cody for your match." Randy ordered, his eyes never leaving mine.

I gulped as Ted nodded and headed off in another direction. I tried looking around for someone to help, but the hallway was abandoned. Perfect, of course I would run into an abandoned hallway where Randy happened to be. I was just full of good luck today.

* * *

**A/N:** You know me, can't keep the drama away for long! so Matt was kissing Layla...wtf! what a bum tard! how could he be so mean! and Randy! what's going to happen?

btw, Matt losing on Raw was just sad and mean...but all three members of Legacy looked hot tonight :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

"Randy stop." I pleaded softly as the grip on my shoulder tightened. "Please, you're hurting me."

His smirk just grew as he applied more pressure. A few tears slipped down my cheeks. I was ready to just break down right about now. Couldn't I catch a break at all?

"I hate you." He spat at me. "You think you can come in here and take everything away from me?"

"I've taken nothing away from you Randy." I tried to struggle against him, but it was no use. He was far too strong to fight off.

"Cody used to be a nice obedient dog, and now he talks back. I don't like that." His grip tightened. "You can't just waltz in here and think you own the place. This is my company."

"Last time I checked, it wasn't." I shot back.

I was surprised at the back hand he shot across my face at that comment. More tears stained my cheeks as he forced my chin up, making me look into those furious blue eyes. Maybe I should listen to Punk more often and keep my mouth shut. It clearly just got me into more trouble, so I just stood there and took his words of insult.

"You're not supposed to be here. This is my company Damnit it!"

I had to bite my lip in order to not say anything in retaliation.

"You ruined everything." He leaned down, the venom in his tone growing. "You ruined my life Jarrett. I wish you never lived beside me, I wish we were never friends. I wished you were never born. I hate you."

I couldn't take hearing his harsh words. I needed to get away. I tried fighting again, wishing he would take pity on me and just let me leave. But he didn't. He forced me to listen to every word he had to say, no matter how painful it may have been.

"You left. You left and never told me."

I looked up at him in confusion. What was he talking about? He had been the one to leave. Not the other way around.

"You made me fucking believe that you were going to be there, and then you just decided to leave. You're a selfish bitch."

"What are you talking about Randy?" I couldn't help but defend myself. "You were the one to leave Randy, not me."

"I heard you talking to my mom the day of my graduation party. You were so excited to go back home and help out with your sisters. You were excited to be able to graduate back at home, instead of in St. Louis. You said you would always be there Jarrett. And you weren't."

"You knew it was only for a year Randy! I wasn't there to stay. The only reason I was there in the first place was because my father didn't want me to travel."

"So you just left? You never even told me!"

"I never had a chance! You left right after graduation!" I shouted back.

"I only damn well did that because you were going to leave! I never wanted to do that shit. You know I wanted to wrestle. We were supposed to do it together. But no, you had to ruin everything. That year was the worst year of my life thanks to you." He gripped onto my shoulder tightly before pulling it away from the wall. I cried out in pain as he shoved it back against the wall. "I hate you."

"Randy…"

"I tried writing you. You never responded. You were such a bitch. You made me believe you actually gave a crap, but you didn't. You were just like everyone else. I couldn't trust you either." He growled.

"I never got anything from you." I shook my head.

"I sent them to your mother's, don't lie to me Jarrett!"

"Randy! This is my mother, of course she wouldn't have given them to me!" I exclaimed, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling. "The only reason she associated with your family was because of the connections! She hated wrestling!"

"That's a lie." He gritted his teeth.

"Randy, you've got this all wrong." I winched as his nails dug into my shoulder. "Randy, stop your hurting me!"

"Stop it you asshole." A set of hands grabbed a hold of Randy and threw him back against the opposite wall.

"Are you okay?" Jeff's face came into view as I held onto my shoulder. Tears were streaming down my face as the pain increased. But the tears weren't from the shoulder. It was from the man getting kicked in the gut by John Cena.

Randy grunted as he slid down the wall defensively. John looked to hit him again, but I stopped him. Both John and Jeff stared at me in shock while Randy just looked away angrily. I took a step forward until I was directly in front of him. He wouldn't look up at me though. But that was just fine. It was my turn to talk now.

"I never told you I was leaving because that night was your graduation. It wasn't about me, it was about you. You were so happy I didn't want to hurt you. I was going to tell you the next day, but you went off and I never saw you again. Do you know how much that hurt Randy? You say you wrote to me, but I never got a single letter. My mother is a bitch; she wouldn't have sent something like that along. You knew how she was; you could have sent them to my father's house. But you didn't." I paused for a moment, catching my breath before continuing. "I haven't heard from you in 9 years Randy. You were my best friend, and the best I got was watching you on TV every week. Yeah, we were supposed to do this together. But you went off and left me. You never tried. You wrote letters, oh wow, big deal! You forgot about me Damnit! You forgot about me and then when you do remember me, you act like this! Why? Why Damnit!"

Randy pulled himself to his feet and looked like he wanted to hit me. But as John and Jeff took a step forward, he backed down.

"You knew I was at my father's. You could have called. You could have visited me. But you didn't." another tear fell down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away. "You were my best friend Randy. You were always there for me. And then you left and you weren't. And now…now you're like this. Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"You hurt me too Allie." Was all he muttered before turning swiftly and storming down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** couldn't let the 40th chapter not be full of drama!!! can't believe we're already at 40 lol. so, we get an insight on why Randy hates her so much...hm...pretty much one big misunderstanding...will they be able to resolve it? is her shoulder going to be alright? and what about Matt? so many questions! lol


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One:**

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as we just stood in the hall.

"Fine." I wiped away the tears. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." John nodded. "That guy deserves everything that's going to happen tonight."

I sniffed before remembering my shoulder. "I think I need to go back to the trainers."

"That jackass." A worried look crossed Jeff's face. "You just got back from an injury."

"I'll be fine. You guys have a match to get to." I waved them off.

"Just make sure you go get it checked out."

"I will Jeff. I promised."

I lied. As I headed back off towards the women's locker room, hoping the making out scene in front of it had ended, I had no intention on going to get my shoulder checked out. I scooped up the t-shirt that was still lying on the ground and was relieved to see Matt and Layla was no longer there. I threw the t-shirt on quickly before walking into the room. I couldn't help but shoot a glare in Layla's direction as I joined Daizee and Kelly off to one side.

"Hey." Kelly looked up with a grin. "How was Cody?"

"Oh, uh, great." I shrugged, but winced as the action hurt my shoulder. I tried to mask the wince, but I knew Daizee had caught sight of it by the way she was now staring at me. I rummaged in my bag until I found my street clothes and pulled them out.

"What's wrong?" Daizee asked worriedly, knowing something was up instantly.

"Why are you wearing a Legacy shirt?" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why are you wearing that?' Daizee questioned.

"I was cold and Cody gave it to me." I waved it off. "I need to go change."

"Whoa, Allie, what's up?" Daizee grabbed my arm, stopping me. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know something's wrong."

"Nothing." I muttered anyways.

"That's a complete lie." Daizee stood and immediately pushed up the sleeve of the t-shirt. I sighed as she gasped. "Allie! You said you were fine!"

"I am." I pushed her hand away.

"That doesn't look fine to me! You're in pain and your shoulder is wrapped up. What happened?"

"It was just the match."

She put her hands on her hips, ignoring as a few of the Diva's began looking over curiously. "You weren't in this much pain when I left you. What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Allison!"

"Ugh, not the full name." I groaned. "Alright, I had an incident with Randy."

"What!" she screeched, making me cringe. Daizee Haze was not a pretty sight when she got angry. I was just happy I was usually on her good side. I would never want to be on the other end of her anger. That just had terror written all over it. "I'm going to kill him."

"Whoa, no!" I held up my hands. "Calm down girl."

"Calm down? That jackass hurt you! Again!" she growled. "I'll kill him."

"Okay, Daiz," I laid my hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm the girl down. "You can't kill anyone. Remember what you told Alex? It's not going to help anything."

"Oh fuck what I told Alex! Killing people makes you feel better!"

If this wasn't such a serious moment, I would have laughed. She just sounded ridiculous.

"Look Daiz, I've had a really bad last half hour. I just want to get dressed and go out with my girls, get drunk, and forget about everything. Please?" I pleaded with her.

She sighed but nodded. She knew when enough was enough. There was a time and a place to argue, and she knew right now was not one of those times. I was thankful that she knew me so well. I've already had issues today with Matt and Randy. I didn't want to add Daizee to the list too. But I didn't need to. She sat back down with a mumble and motioned for me to go change. I nodded and headed into the bathroom quickly, not wanting her to change her mind.

* * *

"Should we stop her?" Maria whispered.

"No, it's better to just let her drink." Daizee shook her head. "Believe me, you don't want to try and take a drink away from her."

"She's a violent drunk isn't she?" Kelly asked.

"Something like that."

"I can hear you all talking about me." I grumbled as I downed my sixth shot of vodka in only an hour.

I was getting drunk. It seemed like the only plausible route after what had happened tonight. I knew I would have Smackdown and ECW to deal with, but I didn't give a crap. Right now, I just needed alcohol to help drown everything out. I was in pain, I was broken hearted, and I was confused as hell. I just didn't know what to think anymore.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could drink like that." Cody walked over to the bar where we were situated and sat down beside me. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea." I waved to the bartender, grabbing his attention for another shot.

"Maybe you should slow down." He attempted to grab the shot before I could.

I smacked his hand away and grabbed the shot glass before quickly downing it.

"Yeah, you're definitely done." He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from the bar.

I tried to hit him but he just grabbed both of my arms. "You're a violent one."

"I wanna drink!" I slurred.

"Yeah, that kind of drinking isn't healthy." Cody shook his head. "Come on, let's go get Matt and drive you back to the hotel."

"No!" I immediately somehow sobered up for a split second.

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He…he's probably too busy with Layla." I sighed as I nodded across the room to where she was on his lap, sucking his face.

Everyone was in shock as they saw the public display. It made me sick just to think about. I pushed Cody away from me and turned back to the bar. I needed another drink. Now.

"Whoa, uh uh." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. "No more drinking."

"But!" I whined.

"No!" he shook his head. "Let's just get you back to the hotel. We'll walk. It's not that far."

Daizee handed him my coat as he began dragging me to the door. I mumbled incoherent curses as he successfully pulled me outside. I shivered as Cody slid on my jacket, completely forgetting that he had left his inside. I pointed this out to him and he shrugged. He just wrapped an arm around me before leading me down the side walk. The hotel was only two blocks from the bar, and was easy enough to get to. Though walking while you were smashed was not an easy task. I couldn't walk in a straight line, and the little cracks in the sidewalk did not help me in the least. If Cody hadn't been holding onto me, I would have broken a neck by the time we arrived at the hotel. He helped me through the lobby and towards the elevators. I began to feel the full effects of my drinking, and the taste of vomit entered my mouth. I didn't even have enough time to search out a bathroom or a garbage pail before I was throwing up all over the place.

What I didn't know until I had finished, was that I threw up on Randy Orton's brand new, expensive shoes. Well not all was lost tonight.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"She's drunk." Cody pulled me back away from the angry man.

I groaned as I dug my head into his chest.

"I don't give a fuck! She ruined my shoes!" Randy took a step forward.

"Randy, for once in your life, just walk away." Cody stood up to his faction leader.

"Watch who your talking to Cody." Randy glared down at him, trying to intimidate the younger man.

"I don't care Randy." Cody shot back before pulled me around him and DiBiase, walking towards the elevators.

* * *

**A/N:** haha, i couldn't help but have her throw up on Randy...that's just priceless..."simply" priceless ;)....alright that was cheesy lol. awwwww Cody is such a sweetheart though! i wish i had him helping me when i was drunk...god that had hot written all over it!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two:**

The next couple of days passed quicker than I expected. The Smackdown and ECW tapings seemed like a blur. An enjoyable blur however. It was much different than Raw. The atmosphere was just a lot lighter. And without Randy and Matt running around, it was so much easier to just sit back and relax instead of being on guard the entire time. Of course, it would have been a much better experience if I hadn't been nursing a major hangover, but I suppose that was my own fault. Cody had been a complete gentleman though. He brought me back to my hotel room, and sat with me until Daizee came back a few hours later. And even then he didn't leave. He fell asleep on the bed next to me, which I don't even remember and Daizee and to remind me embarrassingly every five minutes. But nothing had happened. Cody was just an amazing guy. We had known one another for about 6 months now, and while it had been such a short amount of time, we had really grown a close bond. He was someone I had really come to confide in as of late.

But Smackdown and ECW had come to an end and Wednesday morning we were off back to Detroit to drop off the rental car before jumping on a plane to Philadelphia. With a few hours to spare before our flight, we caught up with Petey and Tyson Dux, two of my favorite Windsorites. Unfortunately, time was cut short and soon, Daizee and I were on our way to Philly. As soon as we arrived I called Alex and Chris, making sure that they were indeed going to be picking up my stuff from Matt's in the next day or so. I was running low on clothes, and doing laundry with those that I had packed only lasted so long before everything became boring. Thankfully, Chris promised they would be in Philadelphia for Friday morning as they had a show in the area that night.

It was now Friday morning, a few hours before Alex and Chris would be arriving, and we decided to surprise a few of our friends, as well as my brother, at the ROH School. We parked and headed into the school, sneaking around the doors so as no one could spot us. That ended shortly though as Delirious began blabbering and pointing over to us. Daizee and I laughed as our former students began asking us questions about the WWE. I however ignored them all as I embraced my brother tightly. It felt like forever since I had seen him. Things had been so hectic lately that I hadn't really had any time to check up on him. But as he looked in one piece, and quite happy, I felt relieved that he was doing well. There were however, a few individuals who weren't so happy to see us. Like Austin Aries who just happened to be there today. He was off brooding in a corner, shooting glares over at Daizee and I. Eventually I had had enough and I sauntered over to him before slapping him over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He glared while rubbing the sore spot.

"Stop being all prissy and just be nice!" I placed my hands on my hips. "You know we still heart you."

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled turning back away from me.

"Austin!" I pulled him back around. "Stop hating us!"

"No." was all he said before moving past me, brushing against my shoulder roughly."

"Fuck!" I grabbed my shoulder quickly as pain shot through me. "Fuck fuck fuck! That hurt!"

Austin stopped to look back at me, his eyes narrowed. "You're not injured anymore. I'm not buying it."

"She hurt it again Monday." Daizee wandered over in concern. "Are you okay?'

"Fine." I gritted my teeth, clearly not alright. "Ow ow ow."

"Shit." Austin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Shit!"

He pulled me down onto a bench nearby, a guilty look crossing his face.

"I'm fine." I tried to attempt a smile but failed miserably.

"No your not. Shit Allie, I'm sorry. I really am." He raised a hand to my shoulder, softly trying to rub it.

I winched however. "Don't, that just hurts worse."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "About everything. I don't hate you guys. I could never hate you guys."

"Austin you don't have to…" I was cut short.

"No, I do. I was just angry that I wouldn't get to see you every day like I used to. You're my best friends. I love you guys, we're like family. It's just hard getting used to not travelling on the road together." He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Daizee laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we be good then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Austin looked back up, a smile on his face. "Here, let me go get you some ice, it'll help."

He stood quickly and went to go into his office. However I stood up and stopped him.

"Oh no, that's alright Austin." A smirk crossed my face as I patted my shoulder. "I'm feeling oh so better now."

He turned back around, a confused look on his face. However, as he saw my smirk, he glared. I really should be winning an Oscar for that performance. It was just brilliant. I even fooled myself there for a bit. Sure my shoulder was hurting, but as I had taken multiple pain killers earlier, I was far too numb to feel any pain at the moment. But poor Austin didn't have to know that though.

"You little bitch! You lied!"

I snickered. "Well of course. I couldn't let you be mad at me forever. You said we're good though, so no going back on your word!"

I thought he was going to be angry for a moment. But instead, he just shook his head and laughed.

"Damn, she even had me fooled." Daizee ran a hand through her hair. "You can act Al!"

"I know." I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"You little rug rat you." Austin threw an arm around my shoulders. "That was brilliant, but just plain mean and evil."

I chuckled. "It worked didn't it?"

"True true. You are a mastermind."

"Oh, believe me, I know." My smirk returned. "So, now that we're good again…"

"You can shove off so I can actually teach."

"Meanie." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But Alex and Chris will be here soon with my stuff so we'll get out of your hair. Be nice to my brother!"

"He's my most promising student, I'll do my best." He rolled his eyes before clapping me on the back, right near my shoulder.

I winched. "Now that actually did hurt Aussie."

"Oh shit, sorry!"

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't sleep :( so i wrote this. light and short, but its a nice break between all the action that is to come! thankfully writing has done the trick...now i'm tired :)

btw, i never really realized just how good clothes could make you feel...went how shopping with my best friend yesterday (tuesday) and i wasnt intending on getting anything, but i put this black halter that was perfect for a night out..and i felt like a different woman....gotta love how that happens....and this is why women become shopaholics...clothes make us feel better :P


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three:**

"So you guys have a TNA House show tonight?" I asked as Alex and Chris finished loading my stuff into my room. I frowned as I realized there was now hardly any room to even move in the room. Not wanting to worry about unpacking just yet, I pushed the two out of my room and into the living room where Daizee was lounging on the couch.

"Yep." Chris pushed Daizee over before sitting down beside her.

"You guys should come. Austin and them already said they would." Alex plopped down onto the comfy chair beside the couch, making me pout. Alex rolled his eyes as he pulled me down onto his lap.

"I'm too pooped to go anywhere tonight." Daizee shook her head. "But you go Allie."

"Is my dad going to be there?" I questioned. That was the deciding factor. There was no way I was going to go there if my dad would be there. I didn't want to chance bumping into him and getting into another huge fight. And I wasn't going to apologize. No way. He was the one who was stubborn, not the other way around.

"More than likely. He's been going to most of the house shows lately." Alex nodded. "But come on, it'll be fun Allie."

"Yeah, and you and your dad have to talk at some point." Chris pointed out.

"Uh uh. He can be the one who begs for my forgiveness. He was the one that kicked me out." I frowned.

"You are so like your father." Chris rolled his eyes. "You can't let this go on forever. What about your sisters?"

"I'm not going to talk to him." I crossed my arms.

Alex sighed. "Fine. But will you at least come to the show and watch. For us? Please?"

I shook my head.

"Your mean." Alex pouted. "Pretty please! We just drove hundreds of miles just to give you your stuff."

"You volunteered."

"Yeah…but…please Allie Bear?" he gave me a puppy dog look.

I groaned. Damn him and being absolutely brilliant at that technique. "Fine! But I'm only going to watch. That's it."

"Deal." Chris and Alex grinned.

* * *

"You made a deal!" I cried out as Alex and Chris began dragging me backstage.

"Yeah well, I crossed my fingers." Alex smirked.

"So mean." I struggled against them, but they were rather strong. So I pouted and grumbled curses at the two.

"We try." Chris wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be fun."

"I'm going to kick both of your asses later." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Oh you know you love us." Alex ruffled my hair, earning a glare being sent his way. He just chuckled. "And anyways, it wasn't all our idea. We had strict orders to make sure you came backstage. At least we didn't kidnap you like they suggested."

"They?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Alex smirked as we stopped in front of a door and he knocked loudly. We waited for a moment before the door was thrown open, revealing Christopher Daniels. My eyes widened as I just about jumped at the man. He stumbled back into the room, trying not to drop me.

"Good to see you too kiddo." He laughed, putting me back on my feet. "No rope? So I guess there was no kidnapping?"

I slapped his chest. "Now that is just mean!"

"Well it's not my fault I never get to see you anymore." He shrugged. "AJ's idea was far meaner."

I looked around the man and broke out into another grin. "STD!"

"Why must you always call us that?" AJ pulled a face as he wandered over and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Because, it just makes sense!"

"How?" AJ raised an eyebrow.

"Because! S is for Styles, D is for Daniels, and a plus sign looks like a T. so by default, and because I hate always saying 'AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels', Your STD!"

"Sadly this is why I've missed you." Daniels rolled his eyes.

"Shush. You're at least a good STD to have." I winked.

Everyone groaned while I just bounced happily on the bottoms of my feet.

"So since you're all happy, no kicking our ass right?" Chris asked.

"Oh no, I'm still whooping your ass Sabin." I smirked at the sandy brown haired man.

"Crap." His face fell.

I snickered and was about to say something else when Daniels stopped me.

"So you have to go see your father." He stated.

"Not going to happen." I shook my head. "You got me backstage, but I'm so not going to go see him."

"We weren't planning on you cooperating." An evil look crossed AJ's face. Damnit. Why was I friends with such evil and mean friends? I needed new friends. ASAP.

"How exactly do you plan on…" I was interrupted however by AJ swiftly picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Mother…"

"Language Allie." Daniels wagged his finger.

I shot my head up to give him the finger while trying to kick at AJ to make him let me down. But he just grabbed onto my legs tightly and began walking out of the room. I shot curses at him, which didn't work very well. So I decided on the sweet pleading. Of course that didn't work either. So I was stuck over his shoulder, glaring at the three men following behind us. I wasn't sure where AJ was walking to, but it didn't take long to get there thankfully before I was put back on my feet. I looked around curiously, not entirely sure why we were now in front of Main Event Mafia's room.

"You dad is talking with the guys." Daniels smirked.

"Evil." I glared and went to shoot of in the other direction. However AJ grabbed me around the waist and held me in place. "I hate you all."

"Oh come on Allie, wouldn't it be nice to just sit down with your father and work everything out?" Daniels pointed out.

I shrugged, folding my arms stubbornly.

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice." Alex reached over and knocked on the door.

My eyes widened as he did so. I tried struggling out of AJ's arms, but it was no use. Damn that Georgian man for being so freakishly strong!

"Someone's coming to the door." Alex listened carefully before taking a step back, a smirk on his face. "Disperse!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion before realizing they were all shooting off in different directions. I looked around for an escape route, but before I could get very far, the door opened.

"Oh hello Allie, this is a pleasant surprise." Kevin Nash grinned. "Haven't seen you in awhile kid."

"Hey Uncle Kev." I plastered on a fake smile.

"You here to see your father?" he didn't even wait for a response before looking back into the room. "Jeff! Your daughter is here!"

I groaned as I heard someone else coming towards the door.

"The girls are at home." I heard my father state.

"It's Allie." Kevin took a step to the side, revealing my now frowning father.

I had to bow my head as his eyes narrowed and a dark look crossed his face.

"I'll leave you two to it." Kevin took a step into the room, leaving us alone.

My father meanwhile took a step out of the locker room, closing the door behind him. We stood there opposite of one another, not saying anything. His arms were crossed while I shifted nervously. This is why I didn't want to see my father. There was no just sitting down and talking calmly about this. It was just wishful thinking from the guys.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke finally.

"Alex and Chris made me come." I mumbled, unable to look up at him.

"I'd prefer it if you leave."

My head popped up at that. "Why?"

"Because I don't want someone from the competition backstage." He sent me a pointed look.

That shocked me. I was his daughter, not just someone who worked for the competition!

"I'm your daughter dad."

"And you work for the WWE."

I sighed. "And I said I was sorry!"

"That doesn't matter Allison. This is my company, and I'd like you to leave."

"Can't I at least just watch the show then?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But…"

He grabbed the attention of a few members of security who just happened to be walking by at that moment. My luck was really getting me no where lately.

"Can you please escort her out of the building?" My father looked away, refusing to meet my gaze.

I could feel my eyes swell with tears. "Dad, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Dad, I'm sorry!" my bottom lip began to quiver. Why was he acting this way? He was supposed to be happy no matter what I was doing with my life. He promised he would never care where I worked. So why was he acting like this?

He turned back towards the door, grasping the handle. "Just escort her from the building."

I felt one of the security men grab onto my arm and began tugging me down the hall. I shook my head with disbelief as my father stepped back into the locker room without even another glance in my direction. A tear slipped down my cheek as I willingly followed the security guards from the building.

* * *

**A/N:** awwwwwwww thats sad :( stupid Jeff Jarrett. couldn't help but put Daniels/Styles into this chapter...they are just too awesome lol.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four:**

"Are you sure you're…"

"I don't want to talk bout it." I cut Daizee off moodily.

It was Monday once again, and ever since I returned home early Friday night, Daizee had been trying to get me to talk about what happened. But I refused to talk about the incident with my father. I just wanted to forget about it. But that was quite hard considering he was my father. We had never had an ill hearted relationship before. We were always so close, and now it was quite the opposite. I hated it, but I had no idea how to fix it. So I settled on being depressed. It wasn't exactly the healthiest reaction, but I couldn't help it. My best friend was no longer my best friend, and was slowly ripping my heart out piece by piece. My former best friend was an asshole who didn't give a crap about me. And my father despised me. Yeah, I think I had a bit of a reason to be depressed.

We arrived at our hotel in New York City after almost an hour of traffic in the city alone. Daizee and I were more than happy to just grab our stuff and head up to our room. We checked in quickly and hurried up 6 floors until we reached our shared bedroom. The one excellent part about being in a tag team, it meant we were always roomed together. It saved both of us from those awkward moments with some of the girls we didn't know all that well yet. I plopped down onto the bed beside the window as soon as we entered the room. I was exhausted. I wasn't cut out for New York City driving. I wasn't patient. I was the most impatient person you could possibly meet. So you could imagine my frustration with the drivers in this city. There was always a reason why I made others drive when we travelled here for ROH shows.

"I'm dead." I groaned.

"If you're dead then why are you talking?" Daizee snickered, flopping down on her own bed.

"It's my last words…as is this."

"Your insane." She threw a pillow at me.

"ugh." I moaned, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at her. "How far are we from MSG?"

"Only a few blocks." She turned onto her side.

"Good, we're walking. I refuse to drive."

Daizee rolled her eyes. "Want me to drive then?"

"No, I'll still have a panic attack."

"Oh wow…"

"Shush Daizee." I curled up by my pillows. "Sleep!"

"Nuh uh, we promised to meet some of the Divas and go shopping." she somehow managed to pull herself off the bed.

"I'm allowed to break a promise." I rolled over, my back to her.

"I'll kick your butt!"

"Ugh, mean!"

Daizee chuckled as she grabbed my good arm and pulled me up and off the bed. I nearly fell onto the floor, but Daizee was able to steady me. Before I could flop back down she pulled me towards the door.

"I hate you Daiz." I grumbled as we waited for the elevator.

"No you don't." She smirked before frowning. "Oh shit, I forgot my phone."

"But the elevator is here!" I whined.

"Well then you go on down and I'll meet you." She rolled her eyes.

I sighed but nodded as she shot back towards the room. Not wanting to wait, I took a step towards the elevator as the doors slowly opened. I froze in the spot however as I saw Matt with his arm around Layla leaning against the back wall. My face fell as our eyes connected. I felt as if everything was going in slow motion. Why did he have to be everywhere I was? The moment I don't think about him, he's there. Maybe this whole working for the WWE thing wasn't such a good plan after all.

"I'll get the next one." I mumbled, looking down and taking a step back.

I expected the doors to close. However, Matt held out a hand to stop them.

"Just get in." he looked straight at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

I sighed but brushed past him into the elevator. I stood in the opposite corner as Matt once again wrapped an arm around Layla, who pushed herself up against him. I almost gagged at the sight, and had to keep my attention on anything else or else I would have tried to off myself right then and there. The ride down to the lobby was far longer than it should have been. Longest elevator ride of my life. I should have just waited for Daizee. If I could slap myself right now without those two thinking I was insane, I would. But I was trying desperately hard not to make myself noticed at all. As soon as it landed at the lobby and the doors opened, I rushed from the elevator and to the small group of girls.

"Oh my god!" I panted, hands on my knees as I bent over. I think I just pulled a muscle doing that. Note to self, never run that hard again.

"Are you okay?" Mickie asked worriedly.

"Fine." I waved the question off.

"Oh I think I know what the problem is." Kelly mused, watching as Matt and Layla exited the elevator and left the hotel with one another. "That must have been awkward."

"I'm surprised I didn't kill myself in there." I frowned, pulling myself up.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Maria patted my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to buy a lot of pretty things." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Speaking of which, where's Daiz?" Kelly asked.

"She forgot her phone…and there she is." I looked over and saw Daizee bouncing on over. "I hate you for leaving me alone."

"Why, what happened?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Matt and Layla were in the elevator." I pouted.

"Oh damn." Her eyes widened. "Did you kick her ass?"

"No. I controlled myself."

"For once." She threw an arm around me. "Lets go shopping; it'll take your mind off of everything."

"Thank god I still have that credit card my dad gave me for my birthday!"

* * *

"That is one hell of a week" Cody wrapped an arm around me as we sat in catering much later that night, Raw just about to start.

Not even shopping was able to turn everything around. I was still just as depressed as I was earlier. I don't know why, but I needed to confide in someone. And as Daizee was off doing something or other, Cody was the only one around. So I let everything out. I told him what had happened with Matt and Randy last week, and what had transpired during the week. I was nearly in tears as he rubbed my back softly. I just wish everything would stop. What did I do to deserve any of this? I was a good person. I tried not to step on anyone's toes. So why was all of this happening to me?

"Really wish I could just make everything better."

"I wish it was that easy." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder, ignoring the looks we got from the tables around us. "Thanks for listening though. Would have told Daizee, but I had no idea where she ran off to.

"You know I'm here." He kissed the top of my head. "About the Randy thing, I think you two just need to talk. And I know he's an asshole and all, but this whole thing to me just seems like a big misunderstanding. He thinks one way, while you feel another. I'm not saying your wrong or anything, but maybe if you talked and got everything cleared, things would be alright."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me wants to do that, but another part of me wonders, what's the point?"

"You're just going to have to think about it. Not really much else you can do."

"I know, which is the sucky part."

He tightened his arm around my shoulders. "How's the shoulder by the way?"

"Better than it was earlier in the week. I think it's just a lot of wrestling right after a big injury. Or at least I hope that's it."

"I'm sure it is." He assured.

"If not, I vote we just chop it off. I mean there's Zack Gowen whose one legged…I can be the one armed wrestler."

Cody burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You're a complete mental case sweetie."

"Thank you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Who wants to hit Matt? Yeah the guy is a bum tard eh? don't worry, the drama will start back up soon...well more so than it already is lol.

So i'm pumped. I getta go out of town to see GI Joe tonight...and shop for school/clothes...how exciting :) okay, half the reason i'm excited is because there's a really hot guy in GI Joe...come on this is me we're talking about...of course i'd want to see a movie because it had a hot guy in it! lol


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five:**

"I've been chatting with creative, and we've come to the decision that you two should be paired with a Raw superstar." Stephanie clasped her hands on top of her desk. She looked exactly like her father at that moment.

Daizee and I exchanged nervous glances. At the back of my mind, I knew exactly who she could have been talking about. Who else fit in with our Purple Haze gimmick than none other than…

"Matt Sydal, otherwise known as Evan Bourne onscreen, fits you two perfectly. I'm under the understanding you three have been in a team before."

Daizee nodded. "Yes, we were in a faction, Generation Next, in Ring of Honor with one another. For a short period of time anyways."

I was glad she was doing the talking, because I couldn't even possibly think of making a sound. I knew she was going to say that name, but hearing it out loud, it just blew me away. It seemed that every step I took to move on, I was sent five steps back. I was never going to get out of this groove this way. Having to work alongside of Matt now, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do it. But I couldn't say that to my boss' face. So I plastered on a happy smile, and went along with it. What else was I supposed to do?

"Well we'll start setting it up tonight. Here's a script of what's going to happen tonight. Feel free to do your own thing. It's only a guideline." She handed us each a small package of papers. "Oh, and Ms. Jarrett?"

"Yes?"

"One of the Road Agents informed me that your shoulder has been bothering you. Are you alright?" she seemed concerned.

"It's feeling better than it was last week."

"Well I'd like you to get checked out by the doctor tomorrow morning, just to make sure. We'll have you wrestle tonight as normal, but take it easy. Don't hesitate to let any of us know when your shoulder is hurting. You just came off an injury, and it takes time for it to heal."

"I will." I nodded.

"For now, we won't have you two wrestle on House Shows, and we'll cut ECW out of your schedule as well. Until we know for sure your shoulder will be alright, we'll just have you wrestle Raw and Smackdown." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you." I felt appreciative that they would change things around just to make sure I was alright.

"Alright, I believe that's it. Have a great night ladies."

Daizee and I thanked her before leaving the room. We were hardly a few feet away from the office before I stopped and hit my head repeatedly on the wall.

"Why me? Why me?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. This definitely sucks." Daizee frowned while laying a hand on my shoulder.

She began leafing through the pages we got while I continued to hit my head. After awhile I started to feel a headache coming on so I stood back and rubbed my forehead softly. I watched as Daizee read a few lines before skipping to the next page. After a moment she looked up.

"So it looks like we'll be feuding with Maryse and Layla."

"Oh great, so I can kick both of their asses at once." I sighed. "I hate my life."

"Well look on the bright side, Matt will have to watch you kick his girlfriend's ass. In every single way." Daizee wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're ten times more talented. She looks like she was hit in the face with a brick. She's like midget sized. You can speak far better English than she can. You're a good person. And oh yeah, you're the real one he loves."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." She grinned. "So it says we're going to…"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Daizee nudged me.

"I can't help it!" I shrugged. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"You're not going to throw up. It's just a segment. You've done these things a million times."

"I know that! But I'm gonna have to act all friendly towards Matt!"

"Where's the problem?"

"It's depressing!" I threw my arms up. "Before a week ago I wouldn't have to act. We were friendly towards each other. And now? I have to figure out what I'm supposed to say and do just to make it seem not uncomfortable. I don't want to have to act Daiz; I want it to be real!"

"I know sweetie." She nodded. "We'll get it figured out. Don't worry."

"Doubt it." I mumbled, crossing my arms so I would stop fidgeting with my hands. "I just want this thing to be over and done with."

"Well the other members of our segment are walking this way, so it's going to get moving soon." She assured me.

I just sighed as I looked over to where the camera crew and stagehands were setting up for our segment. I was beyond nervous. That was an understatement. If this was a week ago, I would have loved the chance to be able to work with Matt, to be in a team with one another. We always said we wished we could have the Generation Next days back. And this would have been a slight chance. But now it was ruined. We could barely look at one another without me wanting to run the other way. How in the world are we going to possible work together now?

"Look bitches, lets get this straight," Maryse and Layla reached us, Matt a few feet behind them. "We've been here longer than you have, and we're far better than you both are. I don't get why you were given those title. They should belong to more experienced wrestlers."

"Did she just say that?" I raised an eyebrow and shot Daizee a look.

"Leave the attitude for the segment Maryse." Daizee narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever you say talentless whore." She held up her hand until it was a mere inch from Daizee's face.

I had to hold the woman back so she didn't attack the Canadian.

"Whoa Daiz, lets keep it for the ring." I whispered to her.

She settled on glaring daggers at her instead.

"Alright you guys we're ready to roll." The stage crew in charge informed us.

Layla and Maryse walked over to around the corner while Matt moved closer to the two of us. I avoided looking over at him, and I could tell by the way he was standing beside Daizee, he was doing the same.

"On air in 5…4…3…2…"

"That was a great match out there Evan." Daizee smiled brightly up at Matt.

I surprised myself at how good I could act, as I was able to plaster on what I believed to be a happy expression and nodded in agreement with my partner.

"You girls have a match coming up don't you?"

"Against that French girl…what's her name?" Daizee shot me a look.

"Pepé Le Pew?" I shrugged with a smirk tugging at my lips. Well at least I didn't have to act when insulting that bitch.

"Sounds about right." Daizee and I laughed.

"Excuse me?"

We looked over to see Maryse and Layla walking towards us. I swear I was having a déjà vu. Oh wait, this _did_ jut happen.

"You heard me." I looked at her, not impressed.

"Did you year something?" Maryse played dumb.

"All I hear is 'blah blah blah'" Layla rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow, so mature." Daizee snickered.

"We'll show you mature out in that ring tonight."

"Mature? You're the one who uses hair spray to win a match." I shot at Maryse.

She moved closer, getting in my face. "Watch your place around here. You're new; don't mess with the wrong people."

"Oh my god guys, it's the female version of Randy Orton!" I smirked, not backing down. "Except while he whines like a little girl, you look and smell like a rotten old man."

A vein in Maryse's neck began pulsing as Layla pulled her back.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh tonight!" Maryse pulled herself away from Layla and stormed down the hall and off camera.

Layla shot both of us a glare before following like a lost puppy after her partner. Daizee and I meanwhile exchanged a look.

"Peace out bitches!" We called after them in unison.

"Alright, that's a wrap!"

I sighed. Finally. I thought I was going to die just having to stand there beside Matt for that long. Speaking on the man, he quickly made an excuse and hurried along the hallway after his girlfriend, leaving Daizee and I to head back to the women's locker room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** ooooo so Matt and her are gonna have to work together....how tragic is this one gonna turn out lol. what are the odds of having Randy and Matt's slutty girlfriends in the same tag team lol. tho don't get me wrong, Maryse is actually pretty good now considering she was horrible when she first started in the WWE...and she's canadian, so rock on! lol.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six:**

"I really want to kick her ass." I glared at the monitor as Maryse and Layla stood in the ring, smirks plastered across their faces.

"You and me both." Daizee nodded. "And there's our music!"

I plastered on a grin as we made our way out onto the stage. It's amazing how we just debuted 8 days ago, and already we had a good fan base. We skipped down the ramp before hopping up onto the apron. Slipping through the ropes, we climbed up onto the turnbuckles and posed with our title belts as Lillian Garcia introduced us. As we hopped down, I caught the glare Maryse was throwing at me. I sent her a smirk as we got ready for the match.

Daizee and Layla started out, grappling with one another. I tried to ignore the dark looks Maryse was sending across the ring at me, but it was quite hard considering. But I kept my concentration on the match as well as I could, and easily tagged myself in as soon as Daizee got the upper hand. Layla and I went back and forth or a few minutes before she somehow managed to tag into the bitchy Canadian. I sighed, but immediately charged at her. She was able to side step me however, and my shoulder came into contact with the turnbuckle. I cried out in pain as I fell to the mat, holding my shoulder in pain. Maryse seemed to have notice this a she worked over my shoulder for the next little bit. I absolutely loved Daizee as she came in and attacked Maryse from behind, throwing her out of the ring. A smirk plastered across her face as she did a suicide dive out of the ring and onto the other blonde.

I was hoping for a moment to catch my breath, but Layla wasn't going to let that happen. She pulled her finisher out on me, and went for the pin. Thankfully we were close enough to the ropes that I was able to muster up the strength and lay a foot on the bottom rope. It gave Daizee enough time to get back into the ring, tag herself in and finish the match. As the bell rang, signaling the end of the match, I rolled to the outside, clutching my shoulder painfully.

"Are you okay?" Daizee came out to check on me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Let's just get to the back."

She nodded as she carefully helped me up. We grabbed our titles and made our way backstage. Daizee insisted on taking me to the trainers, but I refused. I told her to go relax in the locker room and I'd go myself. She was a bit hesitant at first, but finally she agreed. Sighing, I slowly rubbing my shoulder, trying to rid the pain. It didn't seem to be working all that well so I quickened my pace. I was nearly there when I saw Matt walking down the hall in my direction.

"Shit!"

I wanted to turn and go back, but he had already seen me. Alright, all I had to do was keep my head down and walk past him quickly. That wouldn't be hard to do right? I attempted just that, but as the gap between Matt and I closed, I was stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, surprising me.

I came to a halt only a few feet away from him. I tried to not look up into those heart melting eyes of is, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm fine." I muttered, forcing my gaze down, which was far harder than I expected.

"You don't look fine." He took a step forward.

I took a step back. He needed to stop this. I couldn't keep taking this. Why couldn't he just ignore me like he started off doing last week? I couldn't handle this!

"I'm am." I insisted.

"You're in pain."

"I'm fine." I took another step back.

"That's a lie."

"Matt stop!" I exclaimed finally.

He froze in is place as I glared at him.

"Don't pretend that you care Matt. I can't handle this." I made to move past him.

He grabbed onto my arm however, pulling me to a stop. I winched as my shoulder was jostled in the process.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't!" I yanked my arm away from him."Don't you dare."

"Allie…"

"You did this Matt. You did this." I could feel tears spring to my eyes. "Just leave me alone. We're not friends remember? Just please leave me alone. I can't do this."

"We have to work together."

"We can do that without having to do this." I looked away as a tear escaped down my cheek. He raised a hand to try and wipe it away, but I moved away from his touch. I needed to get away before I broke down. I couldn't do this. "I need to go."

"Allie!"

I turned on my heel and hurried into the trainers' room.

* * *

**POV Off**

* * *

Randy Orton walked through the halls backstage at Madison Square Garden with a frown. He was nursing his arm as it ached slightly. He had tweaked it during a house show the previous night, but it seemed to just be getting worse. He wouldn't indulge that information to anyone however. He couldn't let anyone know that he may have been vulnerable at all. There were too many people vying for his title. He couldn't take a chance like that.

So he walked alone towards the trainers. He was just about to turn the corner, when he heard two people talking. Recognizing the voices, he paused and stayed around the corner. He strained his ear to hear the conversation at hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am."

"You're in pain."

"I'm fine."

"That's a lie."

"Matt stop! Don't pretend that you care Matt. I can't handle this."

"I'm sor…"

"Don't!"

Randy raised an eyebrow as he peeked around the corner and watched as Allie pushed Matt away from her.

"Don't you dare!"

"Allie…"

"You did this Matt. You did this. Just leave me alone. We're not friends remember? Just please leave me alone. I can't do this."

"We have to work together."

"We can do that without having to do this. I need to go."

"Allie!"

Randy moved back behind the wall as Allie stormed into the trainers' room. After a moment he glanced back around the corner and saw Matt slowly turning around, walking away. Randy frowned as he felt something strange. He couldn't understand it, but it almost felt like he was pissed off. But at who? Was he pissed off at Allie? Just seeing her hurt him. She wasn't the only one who was hurt in all of this. She had hurt him just as much. But there was a small part of him that felt pissed off at Matt Sydal. That though, he didn't understand. Why would he feel anger towards the kid? Sure he had annoyed him quite a few times, but nothing to really get him pissed off. So why was he feeling like this?

Trying to shake the feeling off, he turned the corner and headed into the trainers, completely forgetting Allie had just walked in there.

"I need my arm checked out. Now." He demanded as he walked in.

"You'll have to wait Mr. Orton." The doctor barely looked up at him as he tended to the blonde girl.

Randy mentally slapped himself. He forgot she was in here. He should have just come back later. But he was in pain, and he needed something to calm him down. He grumbled a few curses but sat in the seat across the room.

"You shouldn't be wrestling this hard right after an injury." The doctor told Allie.

Randy raised an eyebrow as he gazed over, intrigued.

"Am I cleared to wrestle?" she asked hopefully.

"You should be taking it easy."

"But can I wrestle?" she didn't seem to care.

The doctor sighed. "I can't force you not to. But my advice would be to take some time off. You've just come off of a major injury."

"That's all I wanted to know." She hopped off the medical table.

Seeing she was done, Randy stood to walk over. Allie didn't seem to notice where she was going and walked right into him. She winced as her shoulder bounced off his chest. She stumbled backwards, and would have fallen if Randy hadn't of grabbed her around the waist to steady her. The sudden action surprised both of them as she looked up in surprise.

"Watch where you're going." Randy went to growl, but instead, it came out much softer than he was hoping for.

She pulled out of his arms and went to walk around him.

"He's a jackass."

"What?" she stopped to look at him, a confused look on her face.

Randy wasn't sure why he was saying this. It just seemed to blurt out. "Sydal. He's a jackass. He doesn't deserve you."

She blinked, not really sure how to respond. So she just turned to leave. Randy sighed. Why did he feel the need to say that? Did he even mean that? Though somewhere, deep down inside, Randy knew he did. He knew that no one would be good enough for Allie, especially a jackass who clearly didn't seem to care about her.

* * *

**A/N:** awwwww Randy still seems to care, if he likes it or not. thats cute at least. Matt needs to be slapped though. well, im off to go out...probably wont see Impact tonight :( i better not be missing Shelley or Sabin or i'll cry!!! lol


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven:**

Wrestlemania week approached quicker than anyone expected. I wasn't even sure how I had been able to survive the past two months. But somehow I had been able to do so. Or well, to my best ability anyways. My father still refused to talk to me, but that was no surprise. After the incident backstage at the TNA show, I was beginning to doubt that he would ever forgive me. Randy surprisingly hadn't even given me the time of day. It was a nice relief, though I had grown suspicious of his lack of annoyance. Cody told me to enjoy it wile it lasted, because more than likely it wouldn't last for all that long. Matt on the other hand, was the main trouble in my life. It was horrible working together. Most of the times we acted like the other weren't there, but that grew to be a bit hard when he was sucking face with Layla all the time. There were a few occasions that I had 'accidentally' spilled something on the pair as they made out after a show or in catering. That always got Matt and me into rare fights. I hated it. But it felt easier to hate and fight with him than to long for the man I loved. Poor Daizee was put in between the two of us, and I knew she was growing impatient with the both of us.

The week itself leading up to Wrestlemania on Sunday was just hectic. There were photo sessions, press conferences, multiple appearances, and everything else imaginable. I swear it was more tiring than wrestling. Though that was a lie. Wrestling was far more exhausting. Especially when my shoulder decided to grow more painful as the weeks passed. Daizee and the trainers advised that I take time off, but I reused. Wrestling was all I had right now, and I wouldn't let that be taken away. If I didn't wrestle, I would be forced to sit own and really think about what was going on in my life. And to be honest, I don't think I could handle doing that. I was amazed I had been able to keep up a happy appearance, because inside, all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and never leave.

All the divas were exhausted as we entered the hotel lobby in Phoenix Arizona after a busy day of autograph signings. This was all part of the job, I knew that. But there were only so many times I could sign my name before my hand felt like it was going to fall off. Most of the women decided to grab a bite to eat at the small diner inside the hotel, but I opted out of it. All I needed right now was some sleep. So I waved at Daizee at the others before making my way to the elevator. I frowned however as I saw Randy leaning against the wall, waiting for the elevator as well. As I stood there, neither of us spoke nor glanced at one another. It was like thee was an unspoken truce between us for the time being. I wasn't about to open my mouth and ruin that now. I much preferred this Randy Orton over the one who was an asshole all the time. I could almost see a part of the old Randy when he was like this. But I knew that boy I used to be best friends with was long gone. This was the Randy Orton that was around now, and I just had to get used to it.

The elevator doors opened and I took a step inside, Randy following in behind. We both pressed in our floor numbers, and we stood silently on opposite sides as the door closed. The elevator slowly began rising up each floor. By around the fourth floor however, the lights in the elevator began to flicker. I raised an eyebrow as I glanced up at the lights. By the time we reached the fifth, the elevator jostled before coming to a rough stop.

"What the…" the lights flickered off. "Crap."

I watched as Randy growled and stomped over to the elevator buttons. He pushed every single button he could as we stood in the dark, only the eerie blue/green emergency light dimming the small contraption. It was no use though, the elevator was stuck. Great. Because my life hasn't become complicated enough, I just had to be stuck in a broken elevator with Randy Orton. God really must hate me.

"God damn call for help button." He jabbed at the button angrily. "Fucking useless."

"The power is probably out." I stated.

"No shit!" he shot me a glare.

"Just saying." I held up my hands. "Doing that isn't going to make it work."

"Shut up." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes before leaning against the wall. I waited for a few moments, watching in amusement as he continued jabbing at the buttons. After a bit though, I grew tired of just standing there. So I slid down the wall onto the floor, laying my legs out in front of me. I had a feeling this was going to be awhile. May as well get as comfortable as I could get.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Randy growled before fishing in his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Great, I don't have any fucking bars!"

I raised an eyebrow. Anger management anyone?

"Do you have any?"

I shrugged as I pulled my own phone out. I tried turning the phone on, but as I was usually an idiot and always forgot to charge this thing, it was completely dead. That didn't seem to satisfy Randy so he went back to hitting the buttons. While it was amusing at first, it had grown old rather quickly.

"Oh will you stop that already!" I rubbed the side of my head softly. I could eel a headache coming on.

"I'm at least trying to find a way out of here." He shot me a look.

"Randy, the power is down or whatever. We aren't going anywhere until it's back on. And as we've been here for ten or so minutes already, I think it's going to be a bit."

He kicked the wall, making me jump. I watched with worry as he kicked at the wall a few more times before thankfully plopping down onto the floor opposite of me.

"This is just great." He grumbled. "I'm stuck here with you."

He was really immature wasn't he? "Hey, I'm not happy about this either."

"Fuck off."

"Sorry, I can't." I couldn't help the smirk from crossing my ace.

"Seriously Jarrett, fuck off." He glared.

"I really can't. Stuck in an elevator remember." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't hesitate to…"

"To what Randy?" I raised an eyebrow. "To kick my ass? Oh yeah, that'll look good to the boss."

"That would be your problem."

"Stop throwing around threats that you'll never actually do."

I probably shouldn't' have said that as he swiftly stood up and walked the short distance. He grabbed my hurt arm and yanked me to my feet. I winced as he pushed me up against the wall, applying pressure to my injured shoulder.

"Want to say that again Jarrett?" he gritted his teeth.

"Your hurting me." I tried pushing him away, my hands on his chest.

But he just smirked as he pushed the palm of his hand into my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" I pleaded softly, tears swelling in my eyes. Why did I have to be stuck here with him? Matt would have been uncomfortable, but at least he wouldn't have physically hurt me. Why couldn't we just stick with the not talking to one another thing? It worked for the past little bit. Why stop now?

"I'm tired of you walking around thinking you all that." He pulled my shoulder back before shoving it back against the wall. "I'm tired of you thinking you're the victim."

"I'm not…Randy please stop." I begged with him, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"Fuck you."

I was crying out in pain as he pushed his palm harder into my shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. It was hurting to much. It felt like it was being ripped from my body.

"Stop. Please stop." My voice cracked.

He just smirked down at me. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing the pain away. But it didn't happen. It just hurt worse than when it was broken.

"Randy, please!"

* * *

**A/N:** :( mean Randy...the guy couldn't stay nice for too long. and now they're stuck in an elevator together.

btw, Impact was so worth missing...GI Joe definitely wins the Best Movie Of The Summer Award. it was just crazily good. and the hot guy was definitely nice to look at hehe :) oooo Time Travelers Wife is out today! i soooooo wanna see that movie, it looks so cute/sad!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight:**

I wasn't sure why he finally let go, but I was relieved when he did. I slid down the wall, grasping my shoulder as tears streamed down my cheeks. He backed up, a large smirk on his face as he plopped back down on the floor. I inched towards the corner, wanting to get as far away from his as I could. But as the corner hit my shoulder, I had to bite my lip in order to not cry out in pain.

Time seemed to pass quickly. I wasn't sure how long we had been in the elevator, but I just wished I was anywhere but here. I needed something to stop the pain, anything to numb this feeling. But all I could do was just sit in the corner whimpering. Randy shot multiple dark looks over, occasionally telling me to shut up. But I refused to abide. Maybe if he was in this amount of pain he would understand.

"For the love of god, shut the fuck up!" he roared from across the elevator.

My gaze fell to the floor as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't' exactly want him to get pissed off at me again. But I couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop coming as the pain increased. It was weakening by the minute. I was scared that after this ordeal, I wouldn't be able to wrestle at Wrestlemania. I would kill Randy if that happened. How could I not wrestle at the biggest PPV of the year? Daizee and I had been so excited about the opportunity. But that may have been ruined now thanks to him.

"I'm so fucking tired of you." He pulled himself to his feet.

My eyes widened as he stormed over. My body shook as he stood over me. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my pained arm and tried to pull me to my feet. However, a popping sound happened in my shoulder stopped the action. I screamed out in pain as my arm slid from his hand. I tried to move my arm, but found that I couldn't. Not that I wanted to, every motion seemed to hurt more. I looked at my shoulder and cried out even more. It was dislocated, that could be easily seen by the odd angle the top of my shoulder was now sitting at.

"Shit." His eyes widened.

I didn't even try to hide my cries of pain or my tears any longer. My bottom lip quivered as I could hardly take this pain. It was unbearable.

"Shit shit shit." He ran a hand over his head. "We have to pop it back into place."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to do that. That would just be even more painful. I couldn't take any more of this

"Jarrett," He knelt down to my level, a panicked look on his face. I don't know why he was just suddenly caring. I wasn't going to buy it. "Jarrett stop crying for five seconds!"

"Go away." I cried, trying to push myself closer to the wall. But all that did was cause more pain to shoot through me. "Oh god."

"Come on Jarrett, we need to pop your shoulder back in." he raised a hand towards my shoulder.

I pushed it away though. There was no way he was going to try and help me. Not after all he had done to me.

"For fucks sake Jarrett!" he growled.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered.

"I can't fucking leave you alone. Your fucking shoulder is dislocated. I'm trying to help damnit!"

"I don't want your help." I turned my head to the side, closing my eyes tightly.

"Jarrett…" He paused for a moment, breathing heavily. "Allie, please just let me help. It's my fault it happened. Its going to hurt worse I you jut leave it."

I shook my head. "No."

"Allie, look at me," he slid a finger under my chin, raising it so I was looking up into those worried blue eyes. "We need to pop it back in. I've done it a hundred times. Just let me do it."

"It'll hurt." There was just no stopping the tears trailing down my face.

"I promise it won't." he lifted his free hand, trying to brush a few of the tear away. "I promise."

I knew he was lying. It would hurt. But for some reason I felt like I believed him. At that moment, I could see the Randy Orton I was once best friends with. The kind hearted, caring man that I once cared so much about was really in there. So I nodded.

"Alright, just sit still alright?" he bit his lip.

I nodded as he softly laid his hands on my shoulder and arm. I cried out in pain however. He hesitated at first, but shook his head and mumbled to himself.

"Okay, 1…2…3"

If I thought dislocating my arm was painful, Randy popping it back into place was just excruciating. I don't think I had ever cried this hard in my life. Randy slipped down beside me, wrapping an arm around me. I didn't care that this was Randy Orton, and instead sobbed into his side. He didn't seem to care either as he rubbed my back, whispering soft comforting words in my ear.

I wasn't sure how long we were just sitting there, but it felt like ages. My shoulder slowly began to numb to a dull constant ache, which was welcomed compared to the pain I was in earlier. I sniffed as I stayed curled up at Randy's side. He didn't care; he just pulled me closer every once in awhile. After a bit, I peeked up at him. He sat with his eyes closed tightly, a pained expression plastered across his face. His eyes opened however as he realized I was looking at him.

"You promised." I looked back away, leaning into his side.

"Well you should have known that was an empty promise. Those things hurt." He muttered.

"No," I shook my head. "You promised. You promised to always be there. You promised to never hurt me. You promised you'd always take care of me." I gained enough courage to gaze back up at him. "You lied."

He couldn't take my green eyes on him, so he looked away. "It's not like I meant to. You lied too."

"You knew I was only there permanently for the year." I sighed.

"You never told me."

"You left before I could!"

He shrugged.

"Randy, it was just going t go back to how it always had been. Nothing would have changed."

"I hated how it was. You were my best friends and I hardly got to see you." He mumbled.

"What did you want me to do? Just hurt my father and live with that bitch of a mother I have? You know how she is? I love Brad and Colt, but she was just horrible."I paused for a minute. "I never meant you to think I was doing any of that to hurt you. But you knew it wasn't for forever."

He bowed his head. "I was just hoping you'd stay. I wanted you to stay."

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of running off and joining whatever it is you joined?" I questioned.

"Because I thought if I could leave first, then it wouldn't hurt as much. But it was worse."

"You really hurt me Randy. You were there one day, and then gone the next." I could feel a tear slip down my cheek. I went to brush it away, but Randy got to it first. I was a bit surprised a he wiped it away.

"I wrote. I called." Randy tried to justify.

"You wrote and called my mother's house." I pointed out softly. "You know her Randy."

He sighed heavily. "I know."

"Why didn't you try harder? You knew I was going to y fathers. you could have tried. Why didn't you try?"

"I was so angry with you by the time I was sent back home." He stole a glance down at me before looking back away quickly. "I thought it would be easier to just forget all about you. So I went off and trained, and somewhere along the way it actually worked."

"You have no idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep because my best friend just abandoned me." I admitted softly. "You were my best friend Randy, and you just left me. You said you never would. You promised me Randy."

"I'm sorry."

I was taken back by how sad he sounded. Compared to the apology from last year, I knew this one was genuine. He couldn't meet my eyes, showing just how ashamed he was. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him, causing him to tighten his hold on me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the jackass! I fucking dislocated your shoulder!" he growled. But I knew he wasn't angry at me. He was frustrated with himself. "I don't deserve you."

"Randy…"

"When I remembered who you were, I just felt so angry. I didn't care what you said; I just wanted you to feel the pain I felt." His voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

"Randy…"

"No, I deserve everything I get from the guys backstage. I am an asshole." He looked disgusted with himself.

"Randy just…"

"I hate myself for what I've done to you. I didn't mean to hurt your shoulder Allie. I was just pissed off that we were stuck in here. I'm sorry. I hurt you so much, I'm so sorry."

"Randy will you just…"

"I'm a fucking horrible person. I don't even deserve to be here with you."

"Of for fucks sake!" I exclaimed loudly.

Randy jumped at the sudden outburst. I pulled myself out of his arms and glared over at him.

"Will you just shut up and listen please?"

He nodded slowly.

"I've hated you since we saw each other in that gym months ago. You didn't remember me. We were best friends and you didn't remember me!"

"I know, I'm sor…"

"Stop." I held up a hand. "Just let me say this."

He nodded again, not taking a chance to say a word.

"When you came to my house, and did what you did all for a bet, that really hurt. I knew at that moment that there was no hope for you Randy. There was no way I was going to see my old best friend ever again. You hurt me; you physically and emotionally hurt me. I hated you for that. You came in here, and did the exact same thing you always do. You hurt me."

His head bowed.

"But…" I closed my eyes tightly. I could faintly see an image of the two of us when we were teenagers. We were happy back then. Nothing seemed like it could tear us apart. My eyes opened again to stare Randy dead in the eye. "You could have just let me suffer. You didn't have to give a crap that my shoulder was dislocated. But you did. You showed me that there was still that Randy Orton that I remembered in there somewhere."

"But…"

"Randy, what did I say about talking." I couldn't help the smile from crossing my face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never thought you could have felt hurt at all. I'm sorry. I never intended for that to happen."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I can tell you're sorry." I clasped his hand with mine. "And I forgive you. For everything. I forgive you."

"You do? Why?"

"Because…I've lost my father, I've lost Matt, and I thought I lost you again. I need something going for me right now."

Randy looked down at me before wrapping his arms back round me, careful not to hit my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Allie, I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"I know Randy." I smiled up at him. "I know."

* * *

**A/N:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW what a cute moment! how sweet. lets just hope he can keep that up and not slip back into his old habits. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter...i just couldn't stop writing once i got started lol. wow, we're almost at 50 chapters! how in the world did that happen?


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine:**

As we stepped off that elevator, 4 hours after it had broken down, no one could understand the way Randy and I were acting towards one another. We actually seemed friendly, which threw everyone off. No one could wrap their minds around the fact that we had actually settled our differences just by being stuck in an elevator. Both Cody and Daizee didn't believe any of it. They saw it only as an act that Randy was putting on. But I couldn't believe that. Just by one look into those blue eyes of his, I could see the remorse he felt about what had happened, I could see how apologetic he was. They couldn't see that, and that was their lost. Their opinions mattered a lot to me, but at the end of the day, if I felt that Randy was being true, then I was going to believe that. I had lost Matt, and if I could gain Randy back as a friend, I was going to take full advantage of that.

The next few days went by faster than I expected, and it was soon the evening of Wrestlemania. The show would start in only an hour and everyone was running around with their heads cut off. It was pure chaos backstage, and I absolutely loved it. It's not fun unless there's a fire lit under your ass. And tonight, there was one huge ass fire. This was the night to impress. If you were going to show what you're made of, tonight was the night to do so. Everything lay upon your match out there in front of thousands in attendance, and millions watching at home. It could make and break your career. I could easily say that I was a nervous wreck. While I didn't doubt that Daizee and I were a tremendous team and would blow everyone away, this was the biggest show of our careers. Throw in the fact that our ROH friends were all here tonight after their weekend of shows, and I was about to boil over from being so nervous.

"You're going to be fine." Cody whispered in my ear as we sat in catering, Randy and DiBiase across from us at the table. "Stop worrying."

I mumbled something incoherently, earning a soft chuckle from the man.

"I better win tonight." Randy shot warning glares at Cody and DiBiase. "Make sure it happens."

"Oh lighten up Orton." Cody rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to be an exciting night, don't sour it with your attitude."

"Watch your tongue Rhodes." Randy's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you." Cody tested the waters and shot back at him.

Randy looked like he was going to leap across the table to attack Cody. He stood, and pushed his title down at DiBiase. However, before he could even try to do anything, I stood up and glared across at him.

"Sit down Randy."

"You can't talk to me like that." He moved his dark gaze over to me.

"Fuck that, I'll talk to you however I want to." I shot at him.

"Jarrett…"

"Orton…"

We just stood there glaring at one another. I'm not sure how long we stood there for, but we had easily gained the attention of everyone sitting in catering. They were all looking on in interesting, watching to see who would break first. I think they were all shocked to see Randy finally grumble a string of curses before sitting back down and slumping in his seat. I smirked triumphantly as I sat back down beside Cody, whose mouth was gaping open.

"You're whipped." Cody snickered.

"Fuck off Rhodes." Randy grabbed his title back from DiBiase.

"Oh be nice Randy." I rolled my eyes.

"Make me." He challenged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me come across the table and hit you."

"Just try." That traditional smirk of his crossed his face.

"I'm too lazy, maybe later."

"Chicken." His smirk grew.

DiBiase snickered as I crossed my arms. After a moment, and noticing that Randy's legs were spread under the table, my own smirk grew over my face. With one quick movement, I kicked him between the legs, connecting with his beloved private area. His eyes widened as his hands immediately covered his crotch. Cody looked between us confused, but seemed to put two and two together.

"High Five." He laughed.

I snickered as I high fived him, shooting Randy a pointed look. "Told you I would."

"Bitch." Randy gasped out.

I stood and leaned over the table. "I've always had one mean kick Randal."

With that, I patted Cody on the shoulder and left Catering. I couldn't help but grin as I walked backstage, heading towards the women's locker room. For some reason, and even though we were trying to be friends again, kicking Randy Orton in the balls felt extremely good.

"Yo, Allie!"

I stopped where I was walking and glanced over my shoulders. I saw John Cena jogging up to me, a grin on his face.

"That was brilliant!" he immediately said. "Never thought I would see anyone get away with acting like that towards Orton."

I grinned further. "Yeah well, he knows I mean business."

"Clearly. I wouldn't want to ever get on your bad side." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we continued walking down the hall. "So, how's you shoulder holding up."

"It's fine." I shrugged.

In all honesty though, it was horrible. I put on a happy face for everyone, but deep down, I was in so much pain. I refused to tell anyone what had happened inside the elevator involving my shoulder. They would just blame Randy for dislocating it. But I new it wasn't his fault. Sure he had caused me pain, but it had already been weak to begin with. Either it was going to happen then, or in one of my matches. And I had already gone through breaking my shoulder in one match; I didn't want to dislocate it in another. Daizee suspected something was wrong with the shoulder, but she never asked about it. I didn't want to ruin this night for us. It was the biggest night of our lives, and if I couldn't compete because of my shoulder, I would feel horrible. After tonight I'm not sure what will happen, but for now I was going to suck it up and live with the pain.

"Who are you two going against tonight?

"Maryse and Layla of course." I pulled a face. "I really don't like those two."

"Is that just because Layla is with Matt?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nudged John in the side. "Shut up John."

"It's not like it's not obvious that you two like each other." John shrugged. "I give you mad props though for working with Matt and not spazzing on him yet."

"Give it time."

He chuckled. "Well just make sure I'm there to watch it."

"I'll make sure to video tape it just in case."

"Deal!"

* * *

**A/N:** so i had a mini writers block, but was able to kick it tonight. speaking of which, i've had one of the best nights in a long time. getting together most of my friends for a BBQ definitely makes for one hell of a night lol. and I made it back to see the last 20 laps of the Nascar race, which my fav hottie Kyle Busch won :D so all in all, a fantastic night...and now this chapter :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty:**

It was the middle of our match against Maryse and Layla. There were thousands of fans cheering us on, backing Daizee and I up. I was already wincing in pain from my shoulder, but I tried to ignore it. However, that was a lot easier said than done, especially since Maryse and Layla enjoyed working on that body part alone. Daizee thankfully tagged herself in multiple times and kept herself in the ring as long as she could before she was forced to tag me in. At the moment, Daizee with sending a swift swinging kick to the side of Maryse' head, sending the Canadian to the mat. The fans clapped loudly as Daizee signaled for the Heart Punch. She yelled at Maryse to get up, setting up for her finisher. Out the corner of my eye though, I could see Layla slowly coming through the ropes and looked like she was going to attack. Without even thinking, I dived through the ropes and speared Layla down. We both rolled from the ring as Daizee was able to do the Heart Punch without fail and won us the match. I sighed out of relief as I pulled myself slowly to my feet, lightly touching my shoulder. Matt had come around the corner of the ring, acting all concerned. I ignored him however as I slipped into the ring and celebrated with Daizee. Neither of us paid any attention to our opponents as we posed with our titles on the turnbuckles.

As we were climbing down though, we were attacking blindly from behind. I groaned as Layla grabbed me by the hair and shoved my head into the turnbuckle. She pulled me back into a DDT and I winced as my shoulder hit the mat. Layla must have picked up on this as she began stomping on my shoulder. I had no idea what Maryse was doing to Daizee, but I could barely think about it. It was coming to a point where I think I was going to pass out from the pain. Matt took that opportunity to slide into the ring and must have run the two off as the stomping ceased.

"Are you okay?" he knelt down beside me.

I turned my head away, trying to find Daizee. She was crawling over, worry written on her face.

"Don't lie to me and tell me your shoulder is fine." She hissed.

I sighed and sat up, rubbing my shoulder. I instantly cried out from the pain however.

"We need to get it checked out." Matt stated.

Again I ignored him as I let Daizee help me from the ring. We quickly made it backstage before I felt the tears swell in my eyes. I didn't refuse letting Daizee take me to the trainers. Matt insisted on coming, but after a swift glare from Daizee, he sighed and wandered off to where his bitch of a girlfriend was waiting. For some reason, I could feel the anger swell up inside of me. I couldn't stop what happened next. I turned around, spotted Layla and Matt kissing quickly, and I just snapped. Like John said, it was surprising I hadn't snapped at him yet after all this time having to go through this with him. But my breaking point was here. Daizee wasn't even able to stop me as I shot over and tackled Layla to the ground. I didn't care about the sudden pain as I tried hitting her. She tried to hit back, but soon found all she could do was cover her face. Maryse, Matt and Daizee looked on in surprise for a moment, no one suspecting I would be one to do this. However, after finally connecting with a swift right hand to her nose, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me up.

"Let me go!" I growled, trying to struggle.

"What are you doing Allie?" Matt asked in my ear."Calm down damnit!"

I kicked him in the shin, hoping he would let go. However it didn't work as he kept his tight hold on me.

"You're a psycho bitch!" Layla allowed Maryse to help her up. She glared daggers at me as she felt under her nose, a bit of blood showing.

"You knew my shoulder has been bothering me you bitch!" I accused.

"Well excuse me for trying to put on a good show."

My eyes narrowed. I wanted to just kick her ass.

"You're just jealous." Layla announced, wiping the blood away.

"Jealous of what?" I snorted.

"I have Matt and you…well you have a crippled shoulder and your all alone." A cruel smirk crossed her face.

My face drained of its color as I fought against Matt. Now I really wanted to put her in her place.

"That's enough Allison." Matt tugged me back roughly.

"Let me go Matt!"

"Not a chance, you'll just hit her again and prove her right."

"She's not right you asshole!" I growled.

"Whatever you say."

My anger grew as I stomped on his foot. He yelped and for a moment, let his hold loosen. I took that moment to wiggle my way out of his arms and attacked Layla again. We rolled around on the ground, both getting in multiple hits or scratches. I cried out as she slammed my shoulder into the ground. She seemed mighty proud of herself as she did so, and that jut drove my anger even more. I rolled us around again before quickly scratching at her face. I was happy to hear her cry out as I cut her cheek with my nails. It was then I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me off of Layla. Thinking it was Matt, I kicked as hard as I could at him. However, when I heard the surprising voice in my ear, I stopped.

"Whoa, it's just me Allie." Randy whispered, trying to calm me down.

I don't know why, but it seemed to work as I just settled on glaring at Layla, who was being checked on by Matt. He turned after a moment and sent me the dirtiest look I had ever seen.

"You're a complete bitch Allie. Just because your insecure about yourself, doesn't mean you ca take it out on her." Matt shook his head.

Randy must have noticed my body shaking from anger as he softly pulled me away from the three. Daizee followed behind as Randy led me down the hall and around a corner. Once we were out of sight from them, I tore away from Randy and hit the wall with my fist. I needed to punch someone, and because Matt wasn't here at the moment, the wall would have to do. I winced though as the rough wall bruised my fist slightly.

"Careful Al." Randy gently grabbed my hand, running his fingers over my knuckles in a soothing manner. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"No, it's not." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Why does he have to be so…"

"So much like cold hearted jackass? I don't know." Daizee finished, a dark gaze falling over her. "He's starting to get as bad as Orton.

"I can hear you, you know." Randy shot her a look.

"Good." She glared.

"Why can't you just get that I'm sorry?" he sighed.

"Because I don't buy it. You don't go into an elevator a jackass and come out best friends with the person you hate." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Things happened in there."

"Like what?"

"Stuff." He bit his lip, shooting me a look.

"Like?" she pressed.

"My shoulder dislocated." I stated, saving Randy from the third degree.

"What!" Daizee's eyes widened. "Why the hell didn't you tell me! You shouldn't have been wrestling!"

"I didn't want to ruin this. I couldn't just take Wrestlemania away from us!" I defended.

"Allie, health comes first. You know I would have been fine with it." Hurt crossed her face. I felt guilty that I hadn't told her. "We're best friends. You're supposed to tell me these things. There will be other Wrestlemania's."

I bowed my head. "I know, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Go to the trainers, get it X Rayed or whatever and let me know where we stand." She turned on her heel. "I'll see you later."

"Daiz, don't be mad!" I pleaded with her as she walked away.

She never replied as she turned another corner and disappeared. I could feel more tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Randy immediately wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. This weekend just wasn't going right for me.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil Layla and Matt. I probably would have snapped too. Randy came and helped though :) First time we've seen Allie and Daizee have a disagreement such like this. alot of things happening in one chapter...had to make the 50th chapter good eh! can't believe it's already at 50....just wow...and here i thought this story wasn't going to be long :p


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One:**

The trainers, like I had expected, sent me off to the hospital to get an x-ray done on my shoulder. Randy had come with me at the end of the PPV, Cody insisting on joining us while DiBiase followed along behind Randy like a lost puppy. We sat in the waiting room for what felt like ever until I was called in. The doctor inspected my shoulder before rushing me off for X-Rays. We waited for another two hours after that until we actually got my results. While nothing had been broken again, my shoulder hadn't been fully popped back into place after the dislocation a few days ago, and needed to be fixed. Randy sent Cody and DiBiase out into the waiting room as the doctor went through the painful procedure of correcting my shoulder location. Randy had held my hand through the whole process, not even making a sound when I squeezed his hand tightly. I screamed in pain as the shoulder went back into the original position and the doctor put my arm into a sling.

"I would suggest you don't wrestle for a few weeks. Give yourself some time to heal. Your shoulder has gone through a lot of hardships in the past six months." The doctor advised.

I just nodded numbly as he gave me a prescription for pain medication before letting us go on our way. I glumly left the hospital with the three men, feeling far more depressed than I had before we got there. Randy wrapped his arm around me, trying to comfort me. But it didn't work. I was silent all the way to the hotel, and as we reached my room, I was more than happy to just try and sleep away the disaster of a night. Cody and DiBiase headed off to their room down the hall while Randy stood with me at my door.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No." I mumbled, my head down.

He lifted my chin with a finger, his blue eyes boring down into my green ones. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." I shook my head.

"It really won't bother me." He assured me.

"Randy, it's fine, really." I moved up to hug him tightly with my one arm. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you Allie. I was worried." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm only a phone call away. My room is just one floor up if you need me."

"I know, thanks Randy."

He bent down and kissed my cheek softly. "I'm here if you need me.

I felt touched as he stood up straight and headed back to the elevator. I slid my card key from my pants pocket and slid it into the door. Opening it, I quietly slipped inside the room, not wanting to wake Daizee up. I was surprised to see however, that she was wide awake and flipping through the channels on the TV. She looked up from her bed as I entered, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I was just frustrated." She immediately apologized.

"No, I should have told you. I just didn't want to ruin this chance for us." I moved over and sat on my bed facing her.

"Oh you could never do that Allie! You mean more to me as my best friend than some silly PPV. We're in this together." She got up off her bed and plopped down onto mine. "So what's the word?"

"Doctor said I shouldn't wrestle for a few weeks." I sighed, running a hand through my long hair. "It wasn't popped back in all the way from dislocating it."

"How did that happen anyways?" she cocked her head to the side.

Not wanting to cause anymore tension between Daizee and Randy, I lied. "I was sitting down in the elevator. When I was getting up, my arm twisted and it dislocated.

"That's how it happened?" she didn't seem convinced.

"Yep." I nodded. "How is it I'm not tired at all?"

"Neither am I. I felt horrible for not going with you." She frowned. "But you need to take some time off Al. I'm sure management will be fine with just me going single for a bit."

"Yeah I know. I plan on it. I can't wrestle like this anymore. I need this shoulder fixed pronto."

"We'll make sure it happens." She hugged me tightly. "Purple Haze forever right?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"I've talked with management and we're going to have you take a break for about a month." Stephanie informed us Monday evening before Raw started. "We'll have Daizee wrestle, and you doing promos and accompanying her to the ring. But until we're sure your 100%, we'll keep you out of wrestling."

"Thank you." I sighed out of relief.

"I would like to praise you both on your quick popularity rise since you've gotten here." Stephanie nodded at us, an impressed look crossing her eyes. "You've really taken everyone by storm. We've been thinking about some merchandise ideas, such as a T-shirt."

"That sounds great." Daizee's eyes brightened. You give that girl a t-shirt, and she's a happy camper.

"We'll have our designers mock something up and we'll run it by you. In the meanwhile," Stephanie smiled warmly at us. "We'll just work on getting you healthy Ms. Jarrett."

She excused us from her office and we quickly obliged.

"Well at least that went well." Daizee linked an arm through mine. "Thought it would though."

"Still get to work at least." I shrugged. "That's a plus out of all of this."

"See, the bright side is looking up." She shot me a small smile.

"Maybe not that extreme."

She chuckled as we stopped in front of catering before heading in. Seeing Kofi, Cody and Kelly at a table nearby, we went over and joined them.

"Hey, how's the shoulder holding up today?" Cody asked immediately as we sat down.

I shrugged with my arm shoulder. "Don't tell Punk, but I'm totally high on drugs right now."

Kofi snickered as I couldn't keep a straight face any longer and laughed.

"On a serious note, it kills. Not gonna be wrestling for a few weeks." I sighed.

"That sucks." Kelly frowned. "But at least it's only for a bit. Could be worse."

"Yeah I guess." I nodded.

"Oh, I heard what happened with you and Layla." A grin fell over her face. "You're my hero. I've been wanting to hit her like that for ages."

I couldn't help but smirk slightly as I remembered hitting Layla a few good times. "That was probably the highlight of my night."

"Matt was an asshole though." Daizee scowled. "How he can stand her I don't know."

"He's been pretty unbearable to be around lately." Kofi nodded in agreement.

"He's the one who needs to be hit." Cody commented.

"Can I do it?" I raised a hand.

"That would be the most amusing thing to see." Cody laughed. "Almost as amusing as you having Randy whipped."

"Whoa, Orton is what?" Kofi raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear? Randy and Allie are friends again." Kelly explained to him.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we worked everything out."

"Well that's good I guess. So you really have him whipped?"

"I wouldn't say whipped." I shrugged. "Just can keep him under control."

"That sounds like whipped to me." Cody smirked. "It makes being around Randy enjoyable."

"Now that is an accomplishment!"

* * *

**A/N:** i would just like to say that if Punky, Orton and Legacy dont win tonight at the PPV....i shall cry.....and then riot...its true....lol


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two:**

I ended up not being booked on the Smackdown taping the next night, and decided to take a sudden trip to St. Louis. While it wasn't that I didn't trust the doctors here, I just felt much more comfortable getting a second opinion from Brad. He was one of the best, and if there could possibly be any way this could get any worse, then I wanted to know. He would also know the quickest way to heal, and I was more than willing to try anything and everything in order to get back into the ring as soon as I could. So I booked myself a flight to St Louis for later Tuesday evening, promising to meet Daizee at home in Philadelphia later in the week. It actually worked out quite well as Randy was planning on going home at the same time, meaning we could spend the short trip back home together.

"You really didn't need to do this." I looked around the First Class cabin in the plane. Randy had insisted on upgrading my coach ticket, and he wouldn't take no as an answer. I had never flown first class before. Just because my father had enough money to easily live off of, he hardly ever flaunted it around. Minus the rather large house, I had grown up living a pretty down to earth life. Where as Randy was used to luxury living. I suppose a habit like that would be hard to break.

"Well I didn't want to be alone, and there's no way I'm sitting back there with those fat pigs who don't know how to shower themselves," Randy pulled a face.

I slapped him on the chest. "Be nice Randal."

"Stop hitting me Allison."

"Ew full name."

"You started it." He pointed out.

"Only because you're being mean!" I defended.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah I haven't missed you at all."

"Oh you know you have." I poked his side, sitting back in my seat. "I'm bored."

"You're always bored." He snickered.

"Shush." I pouted, trying to get comfortable. The one thing I hated was traveling in planes with this damn shoulder. While First Class gave you more room, my shoulder was still squished up against the seat as I was sitting between and window and Randy. "Ugh, I hate planes."

"Grow up, its not that long of a trip."

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled. "You don't have a shoulder in friggin pain."

He shot me a look. "Did you take the pain killers?"

I nodded. "They decided not to work today of course."

"Want to switch seats with me?" he offered.

"No, it's fine." I shifted again before sighing. "Just going to be a long trip home."

Randy instantly wrapped an arm around me, careful of my shoulder. I found myself moving into him, taking comfort in his arms. He kissed the top of my head lightly, and I felt as if we were back in high school. This was how it was supposed to be, two friends who cared about one another. This is what I missed. Everyone could have their doubts about Randy and his intentions, but I missed this. I missed just being able to joke around with him, to have him around to talk to. He had been a prominent person in my life, and a part of me felt empty after he had left. He had been through everything with me, and to have him back in my life, I was happy. And right now, I just wanted to feel some sort of happiness in my life. There were too many things going wrong that something had to change.

The flight thankfully had gone by quicker than I was expecting, and before I knew it, we were landing in St. Louis. Randy and I shared a cab to our parent's house where we both would be staying for the next few days. That was a plus of living beside one another. Soon we arrived at the houses, and we parted ways as we headed to our own homes. I didn't even need to knock as the door to the house opened right as I was lifting a hand.

"Allie, I was expecting you till later." He smiled warmly a he took a step out of the house. "I was just called into the hospital."

"Mom home?" I asked.

He nodded. "She's in the living room."

I pulled a face. I wasn't exactly looking forward to spending alone time with my mother.

"I have an emergency surgery to do, but after that I could probably take a look at your shoulder if you wanted to come along. The surgery should only last an hour or two at the most." He offered.

My eyes brightened. A far better idea than the other option. I nodded wildly and he chuckled. He led me towards his car and we got in. The hospital was only a ten minute drive from our neighborhood, and we arrived there with ease. Brad led me towards his office as soon as we entered the hospital, letting me stay there until his Surgery was over.

"Feel free to use the computer. I shouldn't be to long." He waved before heading off to get changed.

I sat back in his office chair, relaxing for a moment before opening the laptop lying on the desk. Settling back, I searched online for a bit before hitting up the WWE website. I chuckled as I saw one of the top stories about Layla attacking me after our match at Wrestlemania. It was always a bit amusing to see the outside perspective of what happened in the ring or on the show. My favorite was looking at all the dirt sheets and the rumors that sparked around everyone. At first it was just hilarious to see what people said about you, but after years of being in the eyes of the public, it had grown annoying at some points. Some of the things they came up were just ridiculous. That was one of the reasons I hardly checked the dirt sheets, and instead just followed the official websites. Far more exciting to actually see the truth instead of random rumors that I had no idea where they came from.

Deciding on wanting to see how the Photo shoots we did a few months ago turned out, I clicked over to the Diva section of the site. I was definitely impressed with how Daizee and I looked in the pictures. We had done these sorts of things before with ROH and SHIMMER, but never to this extent. I had to admit, we looked pretty damn hot. I had never really seen myself in this light before, and while it was shocking to say the least, I liked it. I never wanted to be the woman wrestler who wore skimpy clothing just to get attention. I prided myself on being able to climb up the ranks due to my talent, and not how I looked. But I felt confident and comfortable now to show a little bit more skin. Everyone already knew I could kick ass, so why not show a bit of the body off.

I didn't realize how long I had been there for, but before I knew it, Brad was reentering the office, looking a bit more exhausted than when we first got here.

"How was the surgery?" I logged off the computer and stood.

"Successful." He smiled a bit. I could still see the spark in his eyes, and knew that even if he was exhausted half the time, he still loved doing this. He loved being a doctor, being one of the top doctors in this hospital. "I already got you booked for an X-ray, so we can head there now."

"Sweet. Thanks Brad by the way."

"Anytime kid. You know you're like a daughter to me."

I smiled back at him as I followed him from the room. While no one could ever replace my father, Brad really was like a second father to me. He never cared when he was first with my mother that she had a daughter. He had taken a liking to me the moment he came into our lives, and really grew into the family. He treated me like he treated Colt, like his own child. I appreciated that. Its hard enough having two separate families. I just seemed to have been blessed with two step parents who were like my own parents.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! so i found out the bestest news EVER!!! ROH is going to Windsor! how lucky is this girl! i'm so pumped. This means i no longer have to find a way to TO to see the shows, and don't have to go through the hassle of going across to Detroit...i actually get it minutes away from where i'll be living in Rez next year!!!! yeah, i'm more than happy :) November cannot get here soon enough! this means i get A Double, Roddy, Briscoes, and the Wolves in my city....stalking...i think so!!!!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three:**

"So how does it look?" I watched as Brad looked at the X-Rays, a frown settled on his face. I began fidgeting with my hands as I sat across from his desk. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end in my favor.

Brad sighed and turned back around from where the X-Rays were displayed up on the wall. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"There's bad new?" my face fell. "Good first."

"It is fixable."

"Well I guess that's somewhat good. Do I even want to know what the bad news is?" I bit my lip.

He ran a hand through his hair, grey hair scattered throughout his short dark hair. "While I'm sure the doctors in Arizona are perfectly good doctors, they popped your arm into an even worse position." He motioned for me to come over.

I stood up and walked over to where the X-Rays were.

"See this bone here?" he pointed to a place on the X-Ray. "It's pushing against your collarbone when it shouldn't be, which is straining the collarbone. Hence why you're in so much pain."

I frowned. "I'm never trusting any other doctor in the world."

"Sometimes dislocating a shoulder is difficult to fix. We have to pop it back into place at the right angle or else things like this can happen. It's common for mistakes like this to happen." He tried to assure me. "It can be fixed though."

"Okay, how?" I shot him a look. By the way he wouldn't look me in the eye, I already knew the answer. "Surgery again?"

"Unfortunately. The only way to make sure it goes right this time, is to actually get in there and do it." He sighed. "I'm sorry Allie; I know this is disheartening news."

"How long would it take to recover?"

"4 to 6 months." He laid a hand on my other shoulder. "If you don't do this though, it will only get worse. It's better to do it now. Leave it and you may not be able to wrestle at all after this."

I knew he was right. I just didn't want to leave suddenly. I hated this. I had already gone through an injury with this arm; I didn't want to go through all of this again. But I also knew that if I didn't do this, it would only get worse. I couldn't take this pain, it was too excruciating. And he was right, if this wasn't fixed soon, then when it did eventually heal, I may not be able to wrestle anymore. I couldn't take that chance. Wrestling was my life; I couldn't let that be taken away from me.

"How long can I go until I have this surgery?" I asked as we sat back down at his desk.

"I would suggest this be done soon." He answered truthfully. "In the next week or so."

I nodded. "I just need to talk to Mr. McMahon I guess."

"Let me know whenever your ready and I'll make sure to get you in." he patted my hand. "It'll be fine Allie; we just need to make you 100%."

* * *

Vince McMahon had been much more understanding that I expected. As was Daizee. I was almost expecting one of the two to freak out. But Vince made it clear that he cared more about his employees' health than anything else. He gave me 6 months leave with pay, which I thought was more than generous. I would still be booked for a few Raw and Smackdown appearances here and there, as well as other appearances with Daizee, but for the most part I would be off TV. Daizee took it pretty well. But I guess I never really had to worry about that. We were best friends, practically sisters, and we just wanted what was best for one another. We weren't sure what would happen with our tag belts, if Daizee would drop them or not, but Daizee seemed alright with it. She refused to take another partner, which I was happy about. Purple Haze just wouldn't be the same if we had any other partner. Eventually creative decided to let Daizee fight solo with the belts for a bit before losing them at a later date.

Surgery day came and went. I didn't remember any of it, and was happy just to be able to be back in Philadelphia rather than St. Louis. My mother was driving me up the wall the first week after I had the procedure done, lecturing me on how wrestling was a horrible career and I should think about finding a much safer job. I was just happy that Randy made sure to visit home most of that week, so I could sneak over there to get away from the terror. When I was able to travel, I immediately went back to Philly to get away from having to be around my mother, as well as to keep Daizee company when she was home. It was boring at first, not going to the shows and not having anything to do. My life had been so crazy, and now it was going by so slow.

After a month, I was dragged from the apartment by Roderick and Austin, who made me come to the school every day just to get out of the house. I was appreciative of them, as seeing my brother and being a part of wrestling somehow, had really lifted my spirits. It wasn't until the middle of May when the WWE decided to book me for an angle on Smackdown. Daizee was set to lose our titles at the upcoming Judgment Day PPV to Maryse and Layla. I hated that, but it wasn't like I could really do anything about it. So I flew out to Boston, where the taping would be held only days from the PPV, which would be in North Carolina. Daizee was more than happy to be able to see me on the road, even if it was only going to be a few days. I knew that while she was friends with most of the women, they were just a bit much when you were taking them on yourself.

"It's great to see you!" Daizee carefully hugged me as soon as I walked into the Women's locker room that night.

"I just saw you Sunday." I rolled my eyes. "That blonde is getting to your head."

"Yeah, don't give us a bad name!" Michelle chuckled from the corner. "Good to see you Allie."

"Yeah, it's been horrible having Layla go around boasting that she was the reason you're out." Melina scowled. "I would rip her head off if I could."

"I don't think anyone would miss her, so go ahead." I smiled at them. "Just make sure I can help."

"Oh definitely girl!" she laughed. "So how is your shoulder?"

I shrugged as I sat down, Daizee sitting beside me. "It's better than before the surgery at least. Hurts, but the meds I'm taking works wonders. Just don't tell Punky that."

Michelle snickered. "Well that's good, how long do you have to be out?"

"Six months total. Only five months left though."

"It's gonna fly by, don't worry." Maria assured me.

"I don't know, it's been pretty boring at home. Thank god to the guys for getting me out." I shot Daizee a look. "You should see my brother Daiz, he's getting so good! Future ROH champ I say!"

"Austin thinks he's grooming his next faction member, meanwhile he'll take his title." She joked.

"I'd love to see that." I smirked before realizing the time. "Oh I gotta go see Long before the show starts. I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

**A/N:** Awwwww poor Allie, having to have surgery/be out again. i promise more drama will come soon :p its been lacking some for the past chapter or so, but it'll come back...i can't let something be dramaless for too long :p Raw tonight...Matty better be on it or i'll be sad :(


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four:**

"You know she loses, and yet your still freaking out." Randy snickered.

I slapped him on the chest as we sat in his locker room the night of Judgment Day. It was currently Daizee's match against Bitch #1 and Bitch #2. I knew Daizee was going to lose the titles, but it was still hard to watch the two double team my best friend. This was why I hated being in this state. I couldn't even try and go out there to help. I just had to sit back here and watch her lose. It wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"She's putting up a good fight though." Cody mentioned from across the room, glancing over to the flat screen TV that just happened to be put into the champion's room.

"I just wish I could go out there and kick their asses." I pouted as Maryse went for her finisher and nailed it. I frowned as she got the pin, winning the tag belts for her and Layla.

"In five months you can." Randy leaned back on the leather couch, stretching his arm out across the back of the couch.

"That's too far away. I can just pop Layla with my right hand. That's my punching arm anyways."

"Nuh uh." Randy shook his head.

"Please?" I gave him a puppy dog face.

"That stopped working the minute we were in high school." He rolled his eyes.

"Meanie." I pouted and sat back.

Randy chuckled as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I hit him playfully before getting comfortable up against his side.

"You two make me sick." Cody mocked a gag. "Wanna meet up with Daiz?"

I immediately hopped up. "Yeppers, maybe I can sneak in a punch at Layla."

"Don't even think about it. Watch her Rhodes." Randy shot Cody a look.

Cody nodded with a laugh as he threw an arm around me and led me from the room.

"So you and Randy are eerily happy." He mused as he headed to meet Daizee.

"Only thing in my life right now going right." I sighed. "How pathetic does that sound?"

"I don't trust him to be honest."

"Neither does anyone." I shrugged. "But I know him. He's sorry. I can tell. I just want something in my life that will make me happy. Having him back apart of my life makes me happy Cody."

He sighed but nodded. "If it makes you happy, then I'll try and just believe him."

"Thanks Cody." I gave him half a hug. "You've really been a great friend."

"Hard not to like you." He smiled down at me before glancing over my shoulder. "And there's your other half."

"Hey D," I tried to shoot her a smile.

She smiled brightly back at me, which surprised me quite a bit. For someone who just had to lose our beloved title, she looked rather happy.

"Did you sniff cocaine between the ring and here?" I raised an eyebrow as she reached us.

"No." she laughing, flipping her hair off her shoulders. "We both knew I would be losing. There's no use in being upset over it. Have to keep looking forward to the future."

"She sometimes makes me wanna gag with her peace and happiness crap." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but grin. Daizee was always an upbeat woman, and I wouldn't expect anything less from her. Not a lot of things could break her spirit, even losing a set of titles.

* * *

I walked along the floor Daizee and my hotel room was located on. I was trying to locate the vending machines that were supposed to be here somewhere. I had opted out of going to celebrate another successful show, just wanting to relax in bed. I practically had to push Daizee out of the room to go with Cody and Kofi. She didn't want to leave me alone to my own devices, feeling guilty. But I assured her it was my own choice and that she deserved to have a good time. After almost half an hour of convincing her to go, I was finally alone in the room. I spent an hour of flipping mindlessly through TV before finding a movie on. Unfortunately, I was hungry and thirsty, and was far too lazy to actually go out and get food. So vending machines would have to work. Finally finding the small room off to one corner, I slowly walked in. I groaned though as I realized who was also in the room, trying to get the pop machine to work. I attempted turning around and coming back later, but as I turned, the floor of course creaked.

"Allie?" Matt looked over at me.

I sighed and turned back around, a frown settled on my face. I crossed my arms as I stood in the doorway, trying my hardest not to look directly at him.

"How have you been?" he asked, grabbing his Diet Coke.

"Just great." I rolled my eyes. "Shoulder is just peachy."

He bit his lip, bowing his head. "I'm sorry you had to get surgery for it."

I snorted. Was this guy for real? Was he really going to act like this? The last time I had seen him properly, he had been taking Layla's side and acting like a cold hearted bastard. And now he was acting like he cared? What was up with his mood swings? He was worse than a woman I swear.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I scowled.

"Huh?" his head popped up, an eyebrow raising. "What?"

"Well you must be or something." I shrugged, taking a step into the room. "Because one minute you're an asshole, and the next you're trying to act like you care. I'd much rather you pick a mood and stick with it. Easier to follow."

"Allie, I…"

I stopped him however. "Don't even try Matt."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what exactly? For breaking my heart? For being an asshole? For being a jerk? For immediately dating Layla, the biggest bitch in the history of bitches? For taking her side? For what Matt? Why are you sorry?"

He shifted from one side to the other, clearly uncomfortable being in this situation. Well good for him! He could understand how I felt being around him. I never knew how to act. Would he be nice to me today, or would he act like I wasn't even there? It was horrible. I spent months living in depression because of him. He ripped my heart out, and even worse, he ruined our friendship.

"Allie you have to understand…" he trailed off, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want…"

"Don't Matt, just don't." I held up a hand, shaking my head. "Don't try to justify how you've treated me for the past few months."

"I…"

I just turned on my heel and left the room. I didn't want to listen to his excuses. I didn't deserve to be hit around like a ping pong between his bipolar disorder. This wasn't what I exactly wanted for a nice relaxing night in. He had walked away from this friendship, and I wasn't going to open my arms and welcome him back just because he was 'sorry'. I don't know if I could ever forgive Matt.

"Allie, please I just need you to understand…" Matt hurried from the room and followed me down the hall.

I just quickened my pace, hoping he would get the point. However he didn't as he jogged up behind me and grabbed my arm to yank me around. Unfortunately, he seemed to not have been thinking, or maybe he just wanted to cause me even more pain, as he pulled on my injured arm which shot pain up into my shoulder.

"Fuck Matt!" I cried out, holding onto my shoulder in pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He took a step towards me. "I didn't mean…"

"Just stop! Leave me alone Matt. Don't you get it?" I was growing more upset by the minute. Why couldn't he just get that I couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry Allie." He tried to lay a hand on my other shoulder.

However, out of nowhere, a body flew out and pushed Matt up against the wall. My eyes widened as I watched Randy glare at Matt, his eyes full of rage. I had no idea where he came from; he just seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Leave her the hell alone Sydal." Randy sneered.

"She's my best friend Orton." Matt struggled against him.

"She hasn't been your friend since the night you broke her heart." Randy's eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right here and now."

I was trying to figure out a way to calm Randy down as he reeled back an arm, looking ready to punch Matt. While I'm sure Matt deserved it, I didn't want Randy to get in trouble over me. He had his anger issues in the past, and I knew he was on thin ice with management over most of the incidents. He didn't need this to get him fired. I would never forgive myself. I took a step forward to try and stop him, but Matt spoke quickly before I could.

"I'll tell Allie everything Orton. _Everything_."

* * *

**A/N:** OOOOOOOO What is Matt taling about? what could he possibly know that Orton wouldn't want Allie to? hm.....told you drama was on it's way! hehehe. btw, i had an awesome day today, got my hair colored/cut, and headed out of town with a friend to see a movie/go to the awesome desert place. definitely a great night :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five:**

Randy's face paled as I looked between the two in confusion. What was Matt talking about?

"You wouldn't!" Randy looked like he had just seen a ghost, his eyes widening.

Matt was able to push Randy away from him, glaring at the taller man. "Doesn't she deserve to know why I had to act like this?"

"Don't you fucking even think about it Sydal. I'll kill you!" Randy threatened.

"She'd never forgive you." A smirk crossed Matt's face. "She'd hate you if she found out."

"What going on?" I asked, watching the two closely.

"Nothing." Randy shook his head.

"I think she deserves to know." Matt turned his head to the side, his eyes boring into mine. "Allie, did you know that…"

Before he could finish though, Randy punched him right in the mouth, shutting him up. I jumped at the sudden action. Matt stumbled slightly to the side as he held his jaw in one of his hands. After a moment he spat out a bit of blood before glaring up at Randy. Randy meanwhile stood there, his fists clenched, and seething in anger.

"That just makes me want to tell her even more." Matt shot at him.

"Don't think about it." Randy growled.

"Why not? Did you really think she'd never find out about it? Just because you've 'made up' doesn't mean it never happened. You can't clear your guilty conscious that easily." Matt's smirk reappeared.

"What's going on guys?" I bit my lip nervously. Randy looked like he was going to hit him again, and I really didn't want him to get caught by anyone. "Can we just stop please?"

"Orton's been lying to you this whole time." Matt shot me a look. "He hasn't been honest with you at all."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Matt eyed Randy out the corner of his eye. "He was the reason that I…"

"You're making the wrong move Sydal." Randy sneered.

"Oh, I think I'm making the right one." Matt replied smugly. "He was the reason I had to do all of this."

My eyebrows furrowed as Randy went to punch him again. Matt just ducked it however as he moved closer to me. What was he talking about? What did Randy have to do with how he had been acting? None of this makes any sense.

"He threatened that if I was with you, he would hurt you. He said he'd break your arm again and whatever he can do to run you off."

I couldn't do anything as I just stood there, looking straight at Matt. I was stunned. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be! Randy wouldn't do something like that. He was too kind and caring. But that was just me being an idiot. That sounded exactly like something Randy would have done. But why? Why would he do something like that to me? I thought we had cleared the air, but then this comes up. Why couldn't anything go right for me anymore? I was just getting a tiny bit happy, and then this had to come and ruin it all.

"I can explain." Randy took a step forward.

I still couldn't move. I felt numb. Those three words that came from Randy just made it perfectly clear that Matt wasn't lying. A small part of me desperately wished it was just Matt trying to start something. But he was right. Everyone was right all along. It was just an act. Randy hadn't changed. He never would change. He would always be this self centered, cold heart bastard that he had turned into. There was no changing someone like him. I was stupid for thinking I could.

"You have no idea how much I just wanted to be with you Allie." Matt's voice softened. "I've loved you for so long. I was excited. And then he came along and threatened me. I couldn't let him hurt you more than he had already. I'm sorry Allie. I never wanted to do any of this to you."

"So why did you?" I asked just above a whisper. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I shook slightly.

Matt bowed his head. "I thought it would be easier if you hated me. I thought you'd be able to get over your feelings easier if you hated even looking at me. So I dated Layla. You have to get that I don't like her. I'm only with her so you'd hate me."

"You hurt me Matt." A tear fell. "Why didn't you just tell me what happened? I'm a big girl Matt; I can take care of myself."

"I couldn't take that risk." He lifted his head and tried to reach out to me. I took a step back however. "You have to believe me when I say I'm sorry and I love you. I really do."

"I…God damn it Matt, you could have told me!" I cried out, trying to brush the tears as they began to fall more rapidly. "You hurt me so much. You broke my heart. You ruined our friendship. We were best friends Matt. We didn't need to be together, I would have stayed as friends. You didn't need to give me that ultimatum and make it worse. You could have told me everything."

"I-I'm sorry Allie."

"See, he's just an asshole Allie." Randy growled.

The anger grew at his voice. I turned towards him, my face darkening as I looked up at him through the tears.

"I thought you changed. I thought you were different now!"

"I did change. I'm sorry Allie. I did that when I hated you. But I don't anymore." He began pleading with me. It was the only time I had ever seen Randy Orton plead with me. But how was I supposed to trust that this was even real. Did he even care about me at all? If he did like he said he did, then why did I have to hear all of this from Matt? "Please Allie; you have to know that was back then, not now. I care about you. I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing. I was angry. You know how angry I was. But we fixed it. I'm okay now. Please."

My bottom lip began to quiver. "You could have told me Randy. You had every opportunity to tell me!"

"It would have just ruined everything!" he defended.

"I would rather hear it from you!" I shook my head. "How could you even do this Randy? I was depressed for months. Why would you want to do something like this to anyone? We were friends, best friends. Why would you do that?"

"You know why I was angry. I was an idiot. You have to believe that I wouldn't do something like that now." He took a step forward.

I immediately backed up. Why would he do this? Why was I blind to all of this? I should have listened to Cody and Daizee. I should have listened to their doubts. They were right all along. Randy Orton could not change. He couldn't be trusted. Our friendship had been destroyed almost 10 years ago, and that would never be fixed. I was just an idiot if I thought I could have gone back to how everything was. Nothing would ever be that way again. I just put myself through all of this for nothing.

"Allie please." Randy begged.

"Leave her alone Orton." Matt pushed him away. "Can't you see you hurt her?"

"Your one to talk Sydal!" Randy pushed him back.

They began fighting, and I didn't even seem to care anymore. I tried to blink away the tears, but there were just too many. I sniffed as I tried to calm myself down, but what was the point? Two people who had once been my best friends, had hurt me beyond belief. I felt worse than that night Matt told me we couldn't be together. This was far worse. He could have prevented all of this. He could have told me what had happened. I could have taken care of myself. It's not like Randy even fell through with not hurting me. He caused me a lot of pain since then. Why couldn't Matt of just told me? We could have been together, or at least just friends. But no, he chose this road. He made his choice and he hurt me. He made me feel like crap. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough. He ripped my heart out and didn't even seem to give a damn about it. Sure it may have just been an act, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt. And Randy, that just made things worse. I really had thought he was better, I really thought he was able to change. But I was just stupid. Randy had hurt me in many ways, but this just topped them all.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the fighting men. They didn't seem to hear me as they continued shooting insults and attempted punches at one another. "Stop!"

They froze as they heard my voice rise. They looked over, completely still. I felt my anger rise with every second that passed.

"I should have listened to everyone Randy, you couldn't change. You never will change. You'll always be a bastard. You could have just told me what you had done. I would have been angry, but I could have gotten over it if I heard it from you. But no, you couldn't man the fuck up and tell me what you had done."

"Grow some balls next time Orton." Matt shot at him.

"And you!" I sent my glare at the other St Louis native. "You're just as bad as he is!"

He gaped. "What?"

"You hurt me Matt. You hurt me just as much as he did. Don't think you're the victim here. You had a choice, and you made the wrong one. I loved you Matt, I really did. But I don't think I could ever love or trust someone like you after what you did. I don't think I can ever trust either of you again."

"Allie you don't under…"

"Oh I understand perfectly." I shook my head. "You're both the same. You say you're both sorry, you say you didn't mean to do it. So why did you in the first place? You both made some bad choices. And I can never forgive you for them."

I turned on my heel, needing to get away from this. I needed my bed. I just needed to crawl under the covers and cry.

"Allie wait!" Randy called after me.

But I just stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me in the process. I couldn't get over this. I would never be able to get over this.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG!!!! what a friggin bum tool Randy is! and Matt! he could have tried to tell her instead of acting like a bum tool too! men! how is Allie going to deal with this now?

ugh, so i go in for medical tests tomorrow morning...so not going to be fun. needles and blood aren't my favorite thing in the world, and throw all the other things in, and its going to be one bad morning. So Shelley and Sabin better be on Impact tomorrow night, i need something to cheer me up lol


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six:**

I packed everything of mine I could fine. I forgot about just lying in bed and crying over everything. I couldn't stay here in this building for another minute. I had to leave. I had to just get out of this city, away from those two, and try and figure everything out. I texted Daizee, telling her I was taking a plane back to Philly tonight as I hurriedly left the hotel. I grabbed a cab and sat back as they drove to the airport. I felt numb as this was all happening. It didn't even feel like it was real. It felt like an out of body experience. I just couldn't believe it. Those two had really done it this time. They had hurt me beyond words. I really don't think I could ever forgive them for what they had done.

I arrived at the airport quicker than I expected. I thanked the driver, handing them a nice tip as I left the car and headed into the large building. I looked at the plane schedules up on the monitors, trying to figure out the fastest way to get home. Finding one that would be leaving in a few hours, I made my decision then to take it. But as I was turning to head towards the ticket counters, something caught my eye. And I don't know why, but for some reason I stopped to stare at the bright letters on the screen. They were staring up at me, almost willing me in a sense. I should have just walked on and booked my flight to Philadelphia, but something stopped me. I couldn't. Somewhere deep inside, I knew what I needed right now. So I turned in the other direction and headed to another set of ticket booths. The line was short considering the time of night, and soon I was up at the booth.

"How may I help you?" the woman smiled brightly.

"One ticket to Nashville." I spoke, my voice shaking slightly. "Leaving in two hours."

* * *

I was an idiot for being here. I don't know why I came. I shouldn't have come. What was going to change? My father hated me, and made it quite clear that he didn't want anything to do with me now. So why did I think if I came here, something would be different? But for some reason, I just couldn't make myself get on that Philly flight. Something drove me here, and I couldn't stop it. So now here I was, standing in front of my father's house, staring up at the large home. It was early in the morning, only 7. But I knew everyone would be up, school started in only an hour for my sisters. There was no Impact tapings this week, so I knew my father would be home with the girls, helping them get ready for school.

I tried to make myself move, but I couldn't I was frozen to the spot. I was scared shitless. What if he just shut the door on my face? What if he didn't give a rat's ass about me? He didn't seem to care in Philadelphia. So why would he now?

But I had to try. After everything that had happened in the past 12 hours, I need to try. I needed something to go right, I needed something to change. All I wanted right now was my family, and that included my father. I had to at last try and get my father to listen to what I had to say.

Somehow I was able to force myself to walk up the pathway to the front porch. I fumbled with my hands as I raised a hand to knock on the front door. I inhaled sharply as I did so. It was now or never. I waited for a bit, wondering if anyone was home at all. But my father's car was in the driveway when I had first gotten here, so he had to be here. Did he see me walking up here? Maybe he was just ignoring me. But as I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, I knew he was there. I held my breath as I waited for his reaction.

"Give me a minute Jace and Ill help you." I heard my father's voice as he slowly opened the door, his head turned the other way.

I bit my lip as he turned towards me. His face paled at first, his eye widening. However, that soon was replaced with anger. His eyes were boring down in mine, anger flashing through them. I don't know why, but I couldn't help what happened next. I had gone through too much lately to keep everything bottled up. So I broke down on the front porch. My bottom lip began to quiver as I shook from head to toe. My bag dropped on the porch as tears clouded my vision. I just stared up at my father, silently pleading that he could forgive me.

"Daddy…" I felt so vulnerable, I sounded so vulnerable. Normally I would try and mask how I felt around him, but I couldn't. Everything was just flowing through me so fast that I couldn't stop it. I never did have that cry back in the hotel, and now it was coming out here.

Something seemed to snap in my father, as his face softened and he immediately pulled me into a hug. He didn't even know what was wrong, but he didn't seem to care. I latched myself onto him, crying into his chest. I'm not sure how long we had been standing there for, but I didn't care. I just needed my father right now. He had always been able to make everything better. He had always been able to just protect me from everything in the world. I needed that right now. I needed to be told everything was going to be okay.

At some point my father led me into the house and into the living room off the main foyer. He sat me down on the couch as he called my sister into the room.

"Jos, can you drive the girls to school? Take my car."

"Is she going to be okay?" Joslyn looked over in concern.

My father never answered as he tossed her the keys. She left the room seconds later, rounding up our two younger sisters. As soon as the door closed and the car left the driveway, my father pulled me away slightly, trying to wipe away my tears.

"What happened Allie?" he questioned.

I sniffed. "Everything. Everything just fell apart."

"Tell me what happened."

So I did. I told him everything. I told him everything that had happened with Matt, everything that had gone down with Randy. I just let everything out into the open. I apologized over and over again for hurting my father. That seemed to strike a nerve with my father as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Allie; I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I just want what's best for you, and I let my own selfish wants get in my way." He rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm sorry kid. You have no reason to apologize. All you did was follow your dream. I should have been there supporting you."

I didn't know what to say. I was a bit shocked that he was apologizing so easily.

"I'm here for you kid. Whatever you need sweetie, I'm here."

"Thanks daddy." I held onto him tightly.

"We'll get you through this Allie, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** AWWWWW well at least her father smartened up, thats one plus. but poor Allie. stupid Matt and Randy for hurting her so much. lets hope they get hit really really hard!


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven:**

The next few weeks seemed to be a blur. I had asked AJ and Daniels to grab some of my stuff from Daizee's while they were in Philadelphia, so I wouldn't have to go up there. I wasn't in the right mind to see anyone. While I knew she wouldn't boast that she knew Randy wasn't to be trusted all along, I didn't want to witness that look she'd give me. I didn't want anyone to say they told me so. I didn't want anyone's pity. I just needed to be alone with my family to try and work through this. I needed time away from everything. So I stayed in Nashville for awhile. I saw a few TNA guys here and there when they came into town for business, and Uncle Scott was over all the time. But other than that, I tried to enjoy the time with my father and sisters.

I had the pleasure of helping Joslyn pick out a dress and get ready for her Senior Prom. I still remembered mine like it was yesterday. Didn't exactly turn out the way I expected it to, but it was an event you just couldn't miss. High school went by quick enough, and it wasn't until the last month that you really understood everything you would be leaving. June hit before we all knew it, and we got ready for Joslyn's graduation. It was a big day in the Jarrett Household. I was so proud of her, as was my father. I knew he wished Jill, the girl's mother, could have been here for this. I wished she could have been too. But life had other plans, and it was an amazing day for Joslyn nonetheless.

Nearing the end of the month, my father went off to North Carolina where Slammiversary would be taking place this weekend for press while I stayed back with the girls. It was a pretty good week. I swear, those three didn't even need to try and they got me into a good mood. It was hard not to smile and laugh when you were around them; they were just so full of life.

"Door!" Joslyn shouted from the living room.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. It was a tradition to eat popcorn while watching Saturday morning cartoons ever since I was a little kid. Probably wasn't the healthiest choice out there, but who were we to break tradition. I dumped the contents of the popcorn bag into a bowl before handing it off to Jessie who was sitting with me in the kitchen. She happily skipped into the living room where the other two were while I headed over to the front door. As I opened it, I was a bit shocked to see Cody Rhodes standing on the front porch.

"Cody?" I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"None of us have heard from you in awhile. Wanted to see if you were alright." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "You just kind of left last month, we were worried."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked.

"I figured if you weren't in Philly, then you'd be here. That and no one else Daizee and I talked to knew where you were so…"

"Sorry, I've just needed time away." I leaned up against the doorway, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I looked away.

"Clearly something happened. You just took off."

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to think about it Cody."

"I get that I guess. Just…are you going to be okay?" he questioned, worry crossing his face.

"I will be, eventually." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I just need time away."

He nodded. "I understand. know that we're here for you, any of us."

"I know Cody. I appreciate you coming here to check up on me. It means a lot." I moved to hug him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head against his chest. He had really grown into a best friend over the time we've known one another. I could trust him with anything, and knew he would never let me down. He was just one of those people that you could always count on. It was nice to have that, especially right now. It was hard to exactly trust people considering the stunts Matt and Randy pulled.

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I just wanted to make sure you were actually alive." He pulled back a bit before kissing my forehead. "Call me if you need anything. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Cody." I pecked him on the cheek quickly before smiling. "Tell Daiz I'll see her soon."

He nodded before taking a step back. He stayed there for a moment before smiling and waving before he set off down the path and towards his car. I sighed as I leaned against the doorway. I was touched that he came all this way just to see how I was doing. That just showed how much he cared. Which just made the fact that neither Randy or Matt even tried to get into contact with me. While I would have ignored them anyways, it would have at least showed that they somewhat cared that I was upset and angry. But this just showed that everything was just an act, everything was just a lie. They didn't care at all, they never did.

* * *

"I hate life!" Joslyn came walking into my room a week later, flopping down on the bed as I lazed around on the bay window seat in my room.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over my laptop. "You're a teenager, there's always a reason to hate life."

"But this time it's…ugh!" she grabbed a pillow and covered her face. "UGH!"

"Okay, don't suffocate yourself." I chuckled.

She instead threw the pillow at me, which I caught with ease and put it behind my back. She pouted as she sat up to stare over at me.

"I need your help." She bit her lip.

"What's up Jossy?" I set the laptop down.

"I think…" she began biting her nails nervously. "I think I want to wrestle."

My eyes brightened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I still remember that ROH show you took me too, you know the one you broke your arm on."

I pulled a face. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "I don't know, it just excited me. More so than anything at school ever did."

"Well that's great! Why are you all dramatic about it though?"

"I don't want dad to freak out at me like he did with you." She frowned, lying back on the bed.

"He won't Jossy. He was just taken back that I wanted to wrestle in the WWE instead of TNA. He'll be thrilled." I moved over to the bed, sitting beside her. "He will be."

"I don't know. He sounded so excited when I was applying for schools." She sighed. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"Hey, I know how you feel. But he wants what's best for you. If wrestling would make you happy, he'll be supportive." I assured her. "Just talk to him."

"You talk to him for me?"

"Sorry kiddo," I laughed. "Can't do that."

"Dang. Worth a shot I guess." She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Dad comes home tonight."

"You should talk with him then." I suggested.

"I guess. He'll probably start wondering why I haven't started preparing for school soon if I don't. Promise he won't flip?"

"I promise sis."

And I was right too. My father was a bit taken back at first; not knowing that she even had interesting in pursuing a wrestling career. I had been very vocal about it when I was a kid. But then again, I was on the road far more than the girls had been exposed to. I was pretty much raised around the ring; where as the three of them only got a taste of it on occasion. But he was happy nonetheless. I think he's just relieved that he never burdened us with wrestling. But we embraced it and loved the sport. It was hard not to when you had such a rich history in it.

Joslyn made the decision that she wanted to follow in my footsteps and train at Can Am. I was overly excited that she wanted to go to the school in Windsor. I knew Petey was the head trainer, and she would get one of the best trainings through him. Our father immediately made a phone call to Scott D'Amore, ensuring her a spot in the school for its fall session. As he went ahead and began making plans, I excitedly chatted about everything I remembered from the classes and the experience. I knew she was going to have the time of her life, and hopefully would leave with the same sort of strong friendships that I had. The Jarrett legacy wasn't going to end anytime soon, that was for sure!

* * *

**A/N: **AWWWW Cody is such a sweetheart! he's just to hugable....i want to huggles now! lol. I swear, you reviewers are like in my head or something, some of you know what im planning...get out of my head k? :p

oh, so getting blood taken is just evil! "you'll just feel a pinch" pfft, so not the case! it felt like a knife was slicing me open repeatedly...and i almost fainted....don't even get me started on having to pee in a cup...that was just hard lol. never going through any of that ever again :p


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight:**

"_Hey Allie, this is Daizee. Haven't heard from you in awhile. Is everything okay? Call me back."_

"_Allie bear, how come you won't answer my calls. I feel hurt. Don't make me go emo. Call me biotch."_

"_Hi Allie its Cody. Look, you haven't talked to any of us for a bit, we're kind of worried. What's going on?"_

"_If you don't answer my friggin phone calls Allie I'm going to go down there and kick your ass. Call me back Allie, we're best friends remember."_

"_Allie we haven't seen or heard from you in months. Are you still breathing? If you are, you have a lot of explaining to do. Call us damnit!"_

"_Als, it's been over three months. What's going on? Cody and I are really worried."_

"_So Chris and Petey have decided we're going to drive down there and kidnap you just so we can actually see you. What happened to you actually hanging with us? It's been months babe."_

"_Seriously Al, we're best friends. Don't push me out of your life."_

"_Where are you Allie? Call me."_

"_Allie? Call me damnit!"_

I closed my eyes tightly as I sat back in the chair of my father's office. He sat across from me, a worried look on his face as he stopped the answering machine. They were far more messages, two tapes full of them from my friends. I had ignored them over the past few months. I'm not exactly sure why, but I had. I needed time to clear my head, to figure out what I was going to do when my shoulder was healed up. I couldn't do that when I was around everyone. I loved them to death, but this was something I needed to figure out on my own. I needed this time away from everything, from wrestling, from my life. I just needed to step back and look at life. I couldn't help the guilt that was brewing in the pit of my stomach however. I knew they were all worried about me, scared that something had happened. But I felt too ashamed to call them. I couldn't just fly back up to Philly and see everyone, not right now. I still had another month off of wrestling for rehab before I could possibly get back into the ring, and I was fully intending on spending it here in Nashville with my family.

"Allie, every single day we're getting multiple calls from your friends. I'm sure your getting just as many on your cell." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to be supportive, and be here when you need me. But Allie, you actually have to tell me when you're having a problem."

"I'm not having a problem dad." My eyes opened slowly. "I just feel horrible for not talking to them for so long that I don't want them to hate me when I call them back."

"They're your friends Allison, they won't hate you."

"I don't know about that dad, I have a really bad luck with that happening." I frowned, thinking about Randy and Matt.

"Why didn't you keep in contact with them in the first place?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I just needed to figure stuff out. I still do. I didn't want anything to get in the way. I didn't want to give anyone else the opportunity to hurt me."

My father's face softened. "Oh Allie, they wouldn't hurt you sweetie."

"I thought that about Matt, and like an idiot I thought Randy had changed and wouldn't hurt me again. But I was wrong dad, I was wrong and everything blew up in my face. I don't want that to happen again. I couldn't handle it." My voice grew soft, looking down at my hands in my lap. It was the fear I had been living with for the past few months. I was scared that if I kept everyone close, then I would be setting myself up for heart break again. I didn't want to be hurt again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if this all happened again.

"You just have to trust that your friends care enough not to hurt you." He sighed, leaning forward against his desk. "Allie, from the sounds of it, neither Matt nor Randy meant to hurt you."

"You don't understand dad." I shook my head.

"I understand perfectly. We're all allowed mistakes sweetie. I was a horrible father to you for a few months because I was too selfish to see that you were happy with the WWE. But you forgave me didn't you?" he pointed out.

"Well yeah, but you're my father!" I argued. "It's different."

"And they're your best friends, friends that are like family to you. Shouldn't they be given the chance to prove that they're sorry?"

I shook my head wildly. "Randy threatened Matt, and Matt fell for it. They both hurt me so much Dad. You don't get it. I feel so empty inside. It feels like my insides are being forced out of me, inch by inch. I wish it would just hurry up and finish already, but its torturous dad. I've never felt this sort of pain before. It's different than what my shoulder feels like. This is so much worse. I never want to go through this. Not again Dad. Never."

He moved out of his seat and walked around his desk. He sat in the seat beside me and pulled me in for a hug. I leaned into him, taking in the comfort and safety of his arms.

"From what you told me, Randy sounds like he changed. When he did all of this, he was angry at you, he was hurt. He didn't do this to you while you were friends. I think he truly cares about you." He ran a hand down my back, trying to comfort me.

I dug my head into his body, refusing to listen to what he was saying.

"As for Matt, he was worried about your safety. Doesn't that matter to you? He cared about you so much, cared so much about your well being that he sacrificed everything. He sacrificed the way he felt about you, and your friendship. He may not have gone about it in the right way, but his intentions were in the right place."

"But…"

"I understand it may be hard to forgive them both. But everyone deserves a second chance. And even a third or fourth. We all make mistakes Allison. We can't go back in time to right those wrongs. But we can try to move forward. Give them a chance to explain themselves to you. They both mean a lot to you. Wouldn't you rather have them in your life than to hate them?"

Why did he have to sound so wise? I didn't want to agree with him, I wanted to hate Randy and Matt forever, not give them a chance to redeem themselves. But a part of me missed them both. I missed Matt's goofy smile, and that contagious laugh. I missed Randy's sometimes obnoxious, but uplifting sense of humor. I missed both of them, but was I able to just forgive them? I wasn't sure I could. They had caused me so much pain, so much agony that forgiving them seemed impossible. But was my father right, should I give them a chance to try? I just felt so confused; I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"You deserve to be happy Allie, and I think with these two in your life, you'd be happy again." He pushed a strand of my hair behind an ear as he looked down at me. "Just think about it sweetie."

* * *

**A/N:** Fathers know best...or at least most of the time lol. So Impact made me smile...Shelley and Sabin made me all happy inside, totally lifted my spirits from the morning of med tests. i'm pretty sure i was drooling too. Hard not to though eh, i mean it is them. On a really really happy note, ROH apparently loves me as they're having a free meet and greet for everyone with a ticket before the Windsor show...which means i getta meet Roddy (again)...and Davey finally...and hopefully both Briscoes this time...oh there's just too many possibilities!


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine:**

I sat nervously in my rental car, watching as the last few fans headed into the arena. It was the middle of November, and the night of the Survivor Series PPV. No one knew I was here except for those that needed to. I had been given clearance to wrestle a month ago, but had decided to put off my return until now, to make sure I was ready to return to the ring. I hadn't informed anyone that I was returning tonight. I hadn't talked to any of them for months, and I was pretty sure no one was expecting me to be here. But I was, and I was ready to do this.

I stretched out my one arm, testing my shoulder for a moment. It had healed quicker than I was expecting, and unlike last time, it felt stronger. I was hoping this would be it for this shoulder, and that I wouldn't have to return to this state.

While I had been on the injury list, a lot of things seemed to have changed. Punk had lost his title to Jeff, and won it back at Summerslam. Matt had lost his title to DiBiase after Randy and Cody had interfered. Matt and Kofi had teamed up and were now feuding against Legacy who had just won the Unified Tag Team Titles from Jericho and Big Show the previous month. Daizee was alongside of the two, battling against Legacy as she took on her own problems in Beth phoenix. John Cena was still fighting for the world championship, at times teaming with Matt and Kofi against Legacy. However, Legacy was just too powerful of a force for the WWE, and owned most of the gold on Raw.

Tonight, Matt and Kofi were going to go up against Cody and DiBiase for the tag titles, Daizee at their side. I felt a bit apprehensive about what would happen, but a bit excited as well. I had gotten into contact with Vince McMahon a few weeks ago about my return, and creative came up with one heck of a way to return. It was going to be a shocker, but I think I needed that. I wanted to shock the world, to show that I was back and ready to fight.

I glanced down at the clock and saw that the show had started nearly 20 minutes ago. I knew the tag match would be happening shortly and I pulled my bag open from beside me in the passenger seat. I drew myself out of the car before sliding into the back seat. It was much more difficult than I thought to put on an outfit in the backseat of a car. Somehow I managed to cover myself enough that I could get out of the car and adjust myself. I wore a tight pair of dark denim with a snug fitting pinstriped vest that showed off the purple sparkly bra underneath. I tugged up the zippers to my knee high boots and checked my hair in the side mirror. Feeling confident enough in how I looked, I headed off towards the front doors, rubbing my cold arms. I knew no one would be around; everyone would be inside the actual arena. I walked to the doors and shot a smile at a security guard. He would be letting me into the arena and to a part of the crowd where I would easily be able to access the ring.

"Has the tag match started?" I asked.

He nodded as we made out way into the crowded arena. He pointed me towards a section of the crowd and I thanked him as he walked off. No one even noticed as I walked by them, they were too interested in the match at hand. I stopped and looked over to the ring, biting my lip as I watched Legacy go for their finishing move. With a swift 1, 2, 3, they won the match and retained the tag titles. Daizee slid into the ring, checking on Kofi and Matt. Legacy, as they were told to do, pushed Daizee away and continued their beat down on Matt and Kofi. After a bit, John Cena came running down to help stop what was going on. The crowd was going nuts at this point. However, as soon as John hit the ring, Randy came down and intercepted him. It was an all out brawl as Legacy got the upper hand. Matt fought back however, actually getting DiBiase thrown out of the ring and attempting to do a standing moonsault on Cody. Randy however slid back into the ring, and I knew this was my cue.

I ran through the crowd on the floor, pushing through them as I reached the guardrail. I hopped over and quickly slid into the ring. The crowd was going crazy as I stood between Matt and Randy, who looked to be going for the RKO before I came in. Everyone's eyes were on me. Randy's eyes grew wide, while I heard Daizee gasp from across the ring. I briefly shot him a look, staring him straight in the eye for a moment. The crowd grew silent as they waited for me to do something. They all expected me to help Matt and the others, considering my past allegiance with them, but I had other plans in mind. Before anyone knew what was happening, I had turned slightly and grabbed Matt into an unexpected RKO. The fans gasped in surprised as they immediately booed. I smirked as I slid from the ring and slowly drew up the ramp. Legacy stood outside the ring, while the other three were in the ring completely shocked.

Soon I made it backstage ad I nervously fidgeted. I knew Daizee was probably going to kill me the minute she got back here. Out there was all storyline, she wouldn't give a crap about it. They all knew someone would be coming out to help legacy in the end. The just didn't know that would end up being me. I was just scared that she would absolutely hate me for not keeping in touch. She was my best friend, my sister, and I couldn't even thin about losing her.

"ALLIE!" I was just about attacked as the blonde came bounding backstage, nearly knocking us both over. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming back!"

"Wanted it to be a surprise?" I patted her back as she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Daiz, about not calling you all back, for not keeping in contact. I just needed time, I needed to figure…"

"Hey, I get it Allie. We didn't find out what happened until Cody and I got it out of Matt and Randy. I get it. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am, but I understand Allie. You needed time. But your back now, and that's all that matters." She pulled back, sending me a grin.

"You're actually not mad?"

"Sure I'm upset and all," she shrugged. "But you're my best friend. I get why you left, I get why you needed time. What's the point in being mad at you when I probably would have done the exact same thing?"

"You really are the bestest friend a girl could ask for!" I hugged her again. I was relieved, and a bit surprised that she was so forgiving and understanding.

"So, another infamous Haze/Jarrett feud going down I'm guessing." She grinned from ear to ear. "We're going to show these Diva's how we do it!"

"Heck yes!" I high fived her. "I figured you'd be happy that if we couldn't be a tag team that we'd be able to kick each other's ass."

"Oh yeah, definitely just as good." She laughed. "So, speaking of which, are you with Legacy now or what?"

"Yeah, she is. You're the new member of Legacy we were told we were getting." I looked over and smiled sheepishly as Cody and the rest of Legacy slowly made their way backstage, Matt and Kofi a few steps in front of them.

"You have all the titles but one. Thought I'd help you out with that unless DiBiase wants to finally realize his true potential and hit up the women's division."

DiBiase grumbled a curse before stalking off down the hallway, Kofi did the same, sensing a bit of tension in the air. Cody immediately pulled me into a hug, with I took gratefully.

"I'm made at you." He stated. "Really really mad at you."

"I'm sorry Cody. I should have called you back, I just want ready to face the world yet." I bowed my head.

He lifted my chin with a finger. "Don't be sorry. I understand really I do. After what those two idiots over there pulled, I understand perfectly. I just missed you is all."

"I've missed you two." I smiled up at him. How did I get two great friends like Daizee and Cody? I really didn't deserve them.

"Allie, I'm sorry."

My face dropped as I heard Matt's pleading voice. I looked over and glared at him. I heard Randy snicker and I shot him an identical look, which shut him up immediately.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you two. Oh no, we need to have a nice little chat."

* * *

**A/N:** Well she came back in an interesting way. Only a matter of time tho until she had joined legacy and all, considering she's a fourth gen wrestler. btw, im horribly mean to DiBiase in this story, but i really do 3 the guy lol. hm, so i wonder whats going to happen with Matt and Randy...

BTW, you must all listen to I Won't by Colbie Caillat, it's seriously like the perfect song for Matt and Allie...heard it the other day and i love it, it's like a perfect match for what happened with those two.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty:**

"You two, that way. Now." I pointed down the hall before turning swiftly and taking off.

I wasn't sure if they would follow, but as I sneaked a glance over my shoulder, I saw both of them trudging slowly behind me, shooting one another dark looks. I rolled my eyes as I reached Legacy's locker room. I entered and shot the dirtiest look at DiBiase.

"Out."

"You can't tell me what to do." He glared over, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Out Ted." Randy mumbled.

Of course DiBiase was happy to do whatever Randy asked of him. I swear, there was a man crush there. As the door closed behind DiBiase, I turned and looked at the two men who slid over to opposite sides of the room, not wanting to be near one another. I shook my head; they were two immature little boys. They just didn't know when to grow up.

"I'm really sorry Allie." Matt blurted out.

"Don't talk. It's my turn to talk." I shot him a look.

"Don't have to be rude about it." I heard Randy mutter.

My eyes narrowed. "I don't have to be rude about it? Maybe you didn't have to fucking hurt me Randy!"

His head bowed at that, and I had to stop the smirk from crossing my face.

"I hate both of you," I noticed Matt was going to say something. "No Matt, shut up for once. I do. I hate both of you. You hurt me, and you didn't even seem to care."

"That's not true!" Randy defended.

"Shut up." I growled at him. "And it is. Daizee and Cody, heck, everyone I know called me while I was away. They were all worried. They all cared. Did I receive one phone call from either of you? One message saying either of you was sorry? No. I didn't."

"You would have just ignored it though." Matt quickly got out.

"Yeah, I would have. But it would have showed some sort of remorse Matt. What does not saying anything show? That your both cowards and don't give a crap about what you did to me!" I crossed my arms and glared between the two of them. "That hurt just as much, to know that you two don't even care. You hurt me, both of you did. I was in so much physical and emotional pain that I broke down. I went off, and was too scared to keep anyone around because I thought they'd end up like you two and hurt me. I'm just happy Daizee and Cody understand or else I would have lost them because of you two."

I paused for a moment, watching as both of their faces turned to shame. "I shouldn't have to doubt my friend's intentions. But I do now, because you two thought it would be fine and dandy to try and mess with my life."

"That was back when we weren't friends damnit!" Randy growled, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I get that, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. You could have come clean to me. I may have been angry, but it would have been so much better than having to hear what you did from Matt."

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but instead scowled and crossed his arms.

"You should have told me he threatened you Matt," I turned to Matt, who couldn't even look up at me. "I understand you were trying to protect me, and I appreciate that. But I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. I would have rather you tell me what was going on instead of thinking my own best friend was a cold hearted bastard. You really hurt me. We could have just been friends. Hell, we could have fucked what he said and still tried to be together. It's not like he exactly stayed true to his word!"

Matt shot Randy a dark look.

"Oh blame each other, please. You're both good at doing that instead of growing up and realizing that it's your own faults."

Randy and Mat exchanged dirty looks before looking away quickly.

"I'm not even close to forgiving you. Fuck, I might not even forgive you. How can I? My two best friends completely tried to destroy everything. You tried to take my best friend away from me, and you friggin did it! Both of you are assholes, and don't deserve my forgiveness."

"But…" Matt's eyes widened.

"You don't Matt. You really hurt me. Both of you did. You made me feel like the lowest person, like I wasn't good enough. You made me feel like I had nothing left. I was depressed. I pushed everyone away because I was scared. It hurt worse than my damn shoulder."

"I'm sorry though!" Matt persisted.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Matt. 'I'm Sorry' just doesn't mean a damn thing to me anymore. I can't forgive you. Not right now, not for a long long time. If I even can forgive you."

"Please, you have to!" He pleaded.

"No I don't have to." I sighed. "I would love nothing more than to never have to look at either of you two again. My life would be so much easier if I didn't have all of this going on. I wouldn't be feeling like this if you two weren't around. But I can't change that. We had been friends since I was born, and you made me feel like I wasn't alone on the Indy scene. Both of you had such a huge impact on my life, I wouldn't change that for the world. But I wish you two could have seen that what you did was wrong. I wish you didn't do any of it. I would be so much happier right now if I had you both in my life. But that can't happen."

"Allie please, I'm so sorry!" Matt was begging.

"Matt, aren't you listening? That's not going to work. Saying your sorry every five minutes isn't going to make everything alright. It's not going to take away the pain I felt."

"What can I do then?"

"I don't know. Really I don't. I'm not sure if there is anything you can do. But you need to figure that out. I'm not going to hold your hand and tell you what will make me forgive you. Because there is no definitely chance that I ever will. You two have to figure out something. But fighting with one another isn't the way to go. You both just need to realize that it' your own faults. Maybe you should work together, I don't know. But you need to be the ones to figure it out. Because I can't."

"Probably won't even help." Randy grumbled.

"Probably won't. But if you do care about me, as you say you apparently do, then you'd do it right? I'm not going to force you to try, I don't really give a crap if either of you do."

"If you won't forgive us, then what's the point?" he shot me a look.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. Sometimes a third and fourth." I ran a hand through my hair. "Everyone makes mistakes apparently. But some people make really really hue ones that may not be forgivable."

"So you may never forgive us?" Matt asked sadly.

"I don't know. Right now I can't. It hurts too much. I may be back with a fixed shoulder, but emotionally I'm still a wreck. Maybe someday I'll forgive you. Who knows? But not right now."

"But…"

"No buts Matt. I can't change what you did to me. I can't change how I feel. We have to work together, all of us, so let's just act civilly to one another. If I see you two acting up with one another backstage, you're just going to dig yourself a bigger hole. So if I were you, I'd smarten up." I sighed before taking a step towards the door. "Figure out whatever the hell you need to."

"But Allie…"

I ignored Matt as I opened the door. I walked out of the room feeling like the weight of the world had just been lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't sure what would happen now, if I would ever be able to forgive them. But I had said my piece. It was up to them now.

* * *

**A/N:** Good for her, not forgiving them. I wouldn't either. Will she one day? who knows...Randy and Matt better smarten up and figure something out, or else they're going to definitely lose her. oh wow, this is chapter 60...wowness, i just started this story and its getting crazily huge haha. I could slow down on writing, but where would the fun in that be lol and i'm sure you'd all riot or something if i did that haha. btw, thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I appreciate that you all read and/or take the time to review. it means alot to me. I havent written a WWE associated story in years, and i was a bit apprehensive of how it would come off. But hearing how much you like it, it drives me to write more :) so thanks!


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One:**

It was Monday night and I was wandering around the halls of the arena Raw was being held in before finding Legacy to go over what was going to happen tonight. I was still thinking about the conversation I had with Matt and Randy last night. I hadn't seen or spoken to either since then. I was just hoping they weren't off killing each other, because that wasn't going to help anything at all. I just hope we would be able to act civilly enough to all work together for the next little bit.

Noticing it just hit 8:30, I sighed and turned to head towards Legacy's locker room. I smiled at a few of the wrestlers I passed in the hallway, everyone seeming happy I was back on the show. I was turning a corner when I bumped into the ever so annoying Miz. I groaned inwardly as I steadied myself and made to move around him. He grabbed my arm however and turned me towards him.

"The great Allie Jarrett is back huh." A smirk crossed his face.

There was something about this guy that I just didn't like. I couldn't place my finger on it. Oh wait, it was probably because he was a complete sleaze and tried to get with all the Divas! Yeah, he had another thing coming if he thought I was going to be another notch on his belt.

"I have to go." I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

He caught it again however, making me glare up at him.

"So how about you and I hit up my hotel tonight."

"Keep dreaming Miz, because that's the only way it's ever going to happen." I spat at him in disgust. Just gross, him and me? I shuddered at just the thought.

"It's not like you have guys lining up for you. Sydal isn't exactly on your radar anymore or so I hear."

I pushed his hand away, freeing my arm. "Never will happen Miz. I have standards."

"Suit yourself. One of these day's you'll be begging for all of this." He motioned down his body, which made me want to gag.

I rolled my eyes as I flipped him off and turned swiftly. I shook my head as I travelled down the hallway and found legacy's locker room. I didn't even bother to knock as I just entered the room. Thankfully all three men were dressed and just lounging around the room.

"Do you have a thing against knocking?" Cody raised an eyebrow with a smile as I came and plopped down beside him on the bench.

"Yeppers!" I nodded. "So, about tonight, we're going out there to open the show."

"From what Stephanie told us, we're just gonna be talking about how you joined us, you do your little thing, and then the others will come down to interrupt up." Cody informed.

"Sounds good to me." I glance over at where Randy sat, a grumpy look on his face as he eyed us out the corner of his eye. As he noticed me staring, he quickly looked away. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cody. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Promise to not turn into a grump. Between Grumpy McGee over there, and bum tool there, we have all that we need."

Cody burst out laughing as the other two glared over at us. "I promise."

"Goody!"

* * *

I looked around at the packed arena as Legacy and I stood in the middle of the ring.

"Last night, Legacy came out still as the champions. You all doubt us, but we've proved you wrong yet again. Legacy owns almost all the titles on Raw, and we're not about to stop until we own this damn company. Not even Vince McMahon will be able to stop us." Randy paused, a large smirk on his face. I had to give him props; he knew how to make everyone hate him with ease. He was extremely good at being the bad guy. "But in order to do that, we needed something. Something we didn't have before."

The fans roared in disapproval, knowing he was talking about me. I smirked from his side as he shot me a glance.

"Legacy couldn't be graced by just anyone though, and there seems to be a shortage of greatness here in the WWE. We're multi generation wrestlers. Our families created this business, and we're all going to continue on that path. So who better to bring on board, than the only fourth generation female wrestler, Allie J!"

He handed down the mic to me, but just as I was about to speak, John's music came on as expected. We turned and watched as John, Matt, Kofi and Daizee came out onto the stage. The crowd cheered for them as Daizee raised a mic to talk.

"Why Allie, we were a team. You don't turn your back on a team!"

I snickered as I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder. "And where exactly were you when I was hurt? When I was lying in a hospital bed with my injured shoulder, when I was going through surgery, where were you?"

I had to stifle a laugh at how hilarious this whole situation was. Our storyline was the complete opposite of what had actually happened. It was quite amusing.

"That's right; you all were no where in sight! I went through this without you. No phone calls, no emails, absolutely nothing!" I snarled. "My partner and best friend were off doing everything else possible while I was down and hurt. And you wonder why I turned my back on you? You did it first honey!"

"Did Orton brainwash you Allie? I didn't abandon you!" Daizee argued.

"Randy Orton told it how it was. I'm a fourth generation superstar. I'm bound for greatness. I come from a long line of champions. And you? Well, you're just some trailer park trash I decided to bring along for the ride. You're nothing special Haze. You never were. I was bogged down by you. I missed my true potential because of you. Randy made me realize that. But not anymore! I'm going to become the Women's Champion and together, Legacy is going to rule the WWE. There's nothing talentless jokes like you can do to stop it."

I smirked widely as Randy's music began playing. Those on the stage just shook their heads as they turned and left, leaving the four of us in the ring to pose together to the booing crowd. Soon, we met the others backstage, and Daizee and I high-fived one another.

"We're so good at acting like we hate each other." She laughed.

"That's because secretly we do."

"Oh definitely."

We looked at one another before bursting out in laughter. We ignored everyone else, who were sending us odd looks as we linked arms and headed down the hall. Purple Haze may not be a force in the ring, but there was nothing that could tear this duo up outside of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Ew Miz, what a creep! tho in reality, he probably has as much talent as John Cena...probably a bit more :p omg, so i'm the worst procrastinator. I keep saying i'll start packing...but i never do...i need to organize my clothes to see what to pack for school and what not to...of course i keep trying to put it off. sheesh, i need to be hit!


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two:**

"Dude, I feel like I'm home!" I grinned as I signed another T-Shirt.

"That's because we're doing this signing in your home town." Cody rolled his eyes, smiling brightly up at a camera of a fan's.

I shrugged and tried to keep myself from bouncing in my seat. It had been a few weeks since my return to the ring, and minus the whole Matt and Randy thing, everything seemed to be going great. My shoulder felt fantastic, and I didn't have any ring rust. I began a mini feud with the Women's Champion, Mickie, while battling Daizee in a few battles here and there. Despite being in the same faction as Randy, I actually enjoyed being in Legacy. Never would have gotten me to admit that 6/7 months ago. Speaking of Randy, neither he nor Matt did anything. They didn't speak to me unless they had to for work, and both would try to avoid me as much as possible. Of course that was a lot harder considering we were all feuding and everything. But they didn't do anything to try and get me to forgive them. I admit, I felt a bit hurt. While I wasn't going to forgive them that easily, it would have been nice to see them try, to show that they did care about trying to gain my forgiveness. But that didn't come off at all. It seemed like both of them were happy I was no longer in their life, and that killed me. I tried not to let it get me down, but it was hard sometimes when I saw them with others and wished I could be over there laughing with them.

But unfortunately, life just doesn't always go the way you want it to. So you have to take the punches and roll with it. And that's what I was trying to do. We were here in Nashville today, Cody and I, to do a few appearances for when WWE came here for Armageddon in a week. I was excited that I was actually going to be able to wrestle in my home town, in front of my family. My father had promised he was going to bring the girls to the show, as well as a few friends and family. Even my grandfather was going to come. All in all, it was going to be a great PPV in my hometown.

"ALLIE!"

My eyes grew wide, I knew that voice. I grinned as I saw Jacey running up to me. I never even realized she, Jessie and my father had been in line the entire time. I never said I was the brightest one in the world.

"Hey kiddo!" I grabbed her up onto my lap, hugging her tightly. "I swear you've gotten older."

She giggled, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "My birthday is soon!"

"That's right! You're going to be 6. Wow, your getting so old Jace!"

"No! Daddy is old, not me!" she hook her head, her blonde hair bobbing along.

I laughed as Cody snickered beside me.

"Who are you?" Jacey looked over at him, unsure of the man.

"Duh, he works with her" Jessie, the adorable ten year old rolled her eyes. Oh dear god, she was going to turn into a mini Joslyn or me in no time.

"Hi!" Jacey waved wildly. She was the happiest little girl I've ever seen in my life. It took her a lot to get grumpy.

"Nice to meet you." Cody grinned back at her.

"Hey dad." I smiled up at him.

"How's your shoulder?" he immediately asked.

"Good, hasn't been giving me a problem at all." I assured him. "Oh, dad this is Cody, Cody this is my father, Jeff Jarrett."

"We've technically already met." My father chuckled, shaking Cody's hand. "How's your father?"

"Doing good sir." Cody nodded.

"That's good to hear." My father glanced behind him at the line. "I think we're holding up the line though. Let's go girls; we can see your sister later."

"But daddy!" Jacey cried, holding onto me tightly.

I laughed as I patted her back. "There's only like 3 or 4 people left, really its fine. Hang around the area for a few and when we wrap up we'll hang."

My father agreed and somehow wrestled Jacey from my lap and led them over to a bench a few feet away. Cody shook his head with a chuckle as we finished up our signing with the last remaining people in line.

"Your sisters are cute."

"That's because they take after me." I shot him a smirk as we stood from the table. I stretched and frowned as I felt my back crack. "Crap that hurt."

"Sitting in a chair all day tends to do that." Cody nodded in agreement as he stood alongside of me. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Well you can come hang if you want." I offered with a shrug.

"Nah, that's alright. It's a family thing." He shook his head.

"No come on, it'll be fun. Your like my best friend, may as well." I began tugging on his arm. "Unless you totally just hate me or something."

He laughed as he allowed me to drag him over to where my father and sisters sat. "Well if you're sure…"

"I am." I grinned brightly as we reached them. "We're done. Mind if Cody chills? He's like an orphan, he has no one."

"Thanks." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome!"

* * *

"Wow, so this is you as a kid huh?"Cody snickered as he flipped through one of the many photo albums we had strewn around the living room in my father's house later that night.

"Yep, pretty darn adorable eh!" I flashed him a smile from the floor as he sat on the couch behind me. I laughed as I stared down at an old one of Randy and me from when we were 5 and 7. We looked so happy and carefree back then. I sort of wish I could build a time machine and go back to those days. Nothing seemed to matter in the world back in those days. "Oh hey, look at how goofy Randy looked as a kid."

Cody burst out in laughter as he took the picture from my hand. "This is like everlasting blackmail!"

"I know eh, it's perfect." I snickered, picking up an album and flicking through it.

I smiled to myself as I recognized the woman in most of the pictures. It was so weird not to have Jill around. She was like the perfect mother, not only to my three sisters, but to me as well. Unlike my actual mother, she was so supportive of my career. I swear she was my number one fan. She always knew exactly what to say, knew exactly what to do in any situation. It's so unfortunate that she lost her battle with cancer. She was far too young to die, she didn't deserve it. I had been fortunate enough to have her through most of the time I was growing up. My sister's never got that privilege, and I felt sorry for them. Especially Jacey, who only had three or four years with her own mother before she was taken away. That's why I tried to hard to be a part of these girls' life. They deserve a mother, and if Jill wasn't able to be here, I felt like I needed to step up and help guide them.

"That your step mom?" Cody asked, gazing down at the album in my lap.

I nodded as my eyes glazed over. I shook my head quickly, blinking my eyes rapidly to rid the few tears that sprang to my eyes. "She was more of a mother to me than my own."

"Sorry about losing her." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright." I sighed, closing the book quickly and glancing up at him. "I'm starving. Popcorn sound good to you?"

Cody nodded as I pulled myself to my feet and headed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey." I smiled at my father as he sat with Jessie at the island, both eating a bowl of ice cream. "Pfft, ice cream and I wasn't told? I feel unloved!"

Jessie giggled as she stuffed her face with the delicious dessert.

"Eat it up quick Jess, or your sister will get to it." My father teased.

Her eyes widened as she started to eat even faster than I even thought was humanly possible.

"She's going to have brain freeze because of you." I chuckled as I grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and put it into the microwave.

"Owie!" Jessie moaned.

"See." I smirked, turning around to see Jessie holding her head with a scrunched up face. My father laughed as he scooped both bowls up and walked over to the sink. "Jacey in bed?"

"Just put her down a bit ago." He nodded. "Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll watch a movie together in your room Jess."

Jessie nodded as she raced from the room to the nearest bathroom. I shook my head with a smile as I pulled the fully popped popcorn out of the microwave and dumped the bag into a bowl.

"Cody and I are looking through old photo albums." I stated, glancing over as my father washed the bowls. "Found pictures with Jill."

"Oh?"

"Do you still think about her?" I asked hesitantly, not sure how he would react.

He paused what he was doing for a moment, shooting me a small glance before going back to work. "All the time."

"I miss her. I'm sure she would be happy to see Jos off trying to be a wrestler like the rest of the family." I commented.

"She would be proud of her." He nodded. "She would be proud of you too you know. She always loved you just as much as the girls."

"I know." I tucked a piece of hair behind an ear. "It's weird; sometimes it feels like she's still here. Like I'm going to come back from a set of shows and still see her here to greet me."

"I feel like that all the time." He sighed as he put the bowls away and turned to look over at me. "Jill would have loved to see you right now, off tying to take over the WWE."

I smiled sadly. "Wish she was here."

"Me too kiddo." He wrapped me in a tight hug. "I wish that every single day."

* * *

**A/N:** Cody seems like the kind of guy who would be a perfect guy best friend...maybe thats just me...but i would just love to have that piece of eye candy as my best friend ;) so my internet/laptop hates me...i've rebooted about 6 times tonight, with the internet not working about 4 times...very annoying :( but im pumped for later today! huge sale at my favorite shop in the mall...you can never go wrong with sales...and i have a budget, so i won't go over board, which is the key...tho i swear the Confessions of a Shopaholic books (now movie) is my life lol but hey, i can't go naked now can i, thats illegal...so it's totally okay to go shopping...right? lolol


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three:**

"Is it weird I'm nervous?" I twirled a piece of hair around my finger as a few of us sat in catering the night of the Armageddon PPV.

"You've been wrestling for years, and you're nervous?" Cody raised an eyebrow. "Slightly weird."

"But it is you, so it's nothing new to be weird." Kelly giggled.

"How very mean." I pouted. "Daiz doesn't think that!"

Daizee choked on her water. "I don't?"

"Pfft! Johnny, your on my side right?"

Johnny scrunched up his nose. "Not when you call me that."

"Well fine." I crossed my arms. "I don't like any of you anymore."

"Oh you love us." Cody poked me in the side.

"Nuh uh!" I shook my head.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh shut up!"

Cody and I immediately stopped as we all turned to see a grumpy looking Randy glaring at us.

"What do you want, _Randal_?" Cody smirked.

"Call me that again and I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Randy growled.

"Well that's not very nice Randal." John snickered, looking over at the champion. "You might want to concentrate on our match though. I think I have plans on winning that thing one of these days."

"Not tonight." He grumbled, shooting daggers down at John before back up at Cody and I. "Team meeting, now."

"Sheesh, so demanding. I don't think I wanna go." I sat back in my seat defiantly.

"Yeah, doesn't sound so appealing." Cody agreed.

"Don't make me fucking make you."

"You shouldn't curse Randal, that's not very nice." I shot at him.

The dirtiest look fell over his face as he walked around the table and leaned down towards me. "Get your ass up and out that door before I make you Jarrett."

"I'd like to see you try Orton."

His eyes narrowed for a moment before swiftly grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I screeched, trying to kick at him.

"Let me down!"

"Shut up Jarrett." Was all he replied with as he stormed from the room.

"Cody!" I yelled, hoping he would follow.

Unfortunately the man was just plain evil and didn't. Great, I was stuck with Randy alone. Gay.

"Randy let me down I can walk!" I pleaded.

"Not taking that chance." He grumbled as he continued to walk through the halls.

I felt my face grow red as those we passed pointed and laughed at us. I hid my face in my hands as Randy came to a sudden stop. I heard a door opening and closing, and figured we had entered our locker room.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as he set me down on my feet.

I was a bit taken back as I realized the room looked a bit different than how it did earlier. My eyes grew wide in amazement as I twisted around the room, taking in each wall. Lining every inch of space on the four plain white walls, were pictures of Randy and I from when we were growing up. My jaw dropped as I looked around at them all. What was all of this? I hadn't been expecting this at all.

"What is this?" I turned back to Randy, and noticed he had a much softer look in his eyes than a few moments ago.

"This is probably one of the many fucking things I'll have to do to say sorry." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

I didn't think Randy Orton was capable of something like this. Matt maybe, but not him.

"Cody texted me saying he was looking at pictures with you a week ago. Told him to grab me a few pictures I knew I didn't have." He shrugged, color rising in his cheeks. "I do care Allie. I care about our past. I care about our friendship."

I looked back around the room. I could feel tears spring to my eyes as I walked over to one wall and began gazing at some of the pictures. It seemed like every single picture possible from our past was stuck to these four walls. As I walked around the room, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly however. I was touched. I thought he didn't give a crap, that's how he acted after all. But this little act showed that he did care.

"So all of that back there was an act?" I asked, glancing back over to him.

He nodded. "I was hoping you'd act annoying."

I smiled slightly as I trailed my fingers over a few of the pictures lightly. I stopped at one that had Randy and me in it from my 16th birthday. Jill stood behind us with Jessie in her arms. I smiled as I remembered that party. It was like it was only yesterday. My father had surprised me with a huge party, inviting Randy and his parents down to the house in Nashville. I remember being depressed that no one remembered my birthday. I thought I was going back to Nashville that weekend just to visit my father, but it turned out that he had this planned all along. Randy was in on it the entire time. I was angry with him for a total of 3 minutes and 42 seconds. I couldn't be angry with someone longer than that who had clearly gone to so much trouble of helping to plan that. Randy had always been so thoughtful back then. He treated me like a princess. An overprotected princess, but a princess nonetheless. He seemed so different now; I almost wonder where everything changed.

"That was one of my favorite days." Randy came up behind me and gazed at the picture. "You were so upset that we forgot your birthday."

"I was planning your demise to be honest. Because what best friend forgets someone's birthday? But you didn't. You and my dad planned that amazing party." I turned to look up at him. "You know that I can't forgive you just because you did this."

"I know." He nodded sadly, looking down at me with those blue eyes of his. "But it's a start right?"

"I thought you didn't care. You haven't done anything, said anything in the past month." I admitted.

"You didn't want a thousand 'I'm sorry's'. I wanted to give you something more meaningful. To show you I give a crap about everything. And to show you that I'm willing to fight so we can have what we had back then."

I surprised both of us when I hugged him suddenly. "It's a start."

"Good." He wrapped his arms tightly around me before I could pull back. He kissed the top of my head softly, smiling down at me. "That's all I can ask for. And I am sorry Allie. I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time and fix everything, I would. I would go back to my graduation and stay. None of this would have happened if I just grew a pair and stayed."

"Thank you. It's not exactly enough. But thank you." I pulled away from him slightly. "You still have a long way to go though."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** AWWWWWWW thats so cute of Randy! at least he's trying...more than we can say about Matt! pfft! Now the last chapter makes sense and isn't all that random! yayness! lolol I'm so hyper right now...this is why i shouldn't have chocolate and ice cream late at night...it's just bad for my hyperness...beware world!


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four:**

I knelt in the middle of the ring, the WWE Women's Championship lying in my hands. The fans were caught between booing a member of Legacy, and cheering on their hometown girl. I ignored everything however as I gazed down at the title belt. This has been held by the likes of Trish Stratus, Lita and Victoria, three WWE Divas I had always held respect for, for their amazing in ring talent. I never thought I would be in this position in my life, as the WWE Women's Champion. It had never really been a goal of mine, but now as I held it, I realized just how much being here meant to me.

"Congrats sweetie!" Cody knelt down beside me. "But we gotta go; the next match needs to start."

I nodded as we both slipped from the ring, meeting up with DiBiase on the outside and slowly trudged up the ramp to the stage. I held the title up as we stood there, and couldn't help the smile cross my face as a good half of the crowd cheered loudly for me. The three of us headed backstage shortly afterwards where DiBiase immediately headed off to the locker room. Daizee met us and quickly embraced me.

"Congratulations Allie!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I can't believe it still." I blinked, as if this was all going to be a dream or something. But it wasn't. It was completely real. I grinned brightly. "Party central tonight!"

"Heck yes!" she linked arms with me. "I noticed Eric and James were in the crowd."

"Yeppers, a bunch of them came tonight with my dad. Pretty sure AJ and Daniels thought it would be cool to randomly fly here just for this."

"Well that's nice of them."

"Indeed." I nodded. "Five bucks says Daniels will say I did something wrong."

"That man likes to tease you."

"He does…and then I call them STD, so it really evens out." I snickered.

"Do I even want to know why you all them STD?" Cody raised an eyebrow as we headed towards Legacy's locker room.

"It makes sense I swear!"

"Lets not confuse the boy even more." Daizee chuckled. "So you know this means we getta feud for that title now."

"Just going to make it even more epic!" my grin grew even larger.

"There should be some sort of law on how long you two can spend together." Cody rolled his eyes as he opened the door for us.

"That would just be very mean though." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I agree." She nodded. "But I gotta go check on John and see if he's ready for his match. I'll see you out there in a bit."

I waved as she headed off down the hall, leaving Cody and I to enter the room. Inside, Randy was pacing while DiBiase looked a bit nervous.

"What?" I questioned as I headed over to my bag.

"Cena got everyone banned from ringside." DiBiase answered, looking over at Randy in apprehensive.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Randy pace, not even taking notice of anyone else in the room. He looked absolutely furious. I'm sure if one of us made any sudden moves he would probably flip out.

"Maybe we should just leave. He's not all that friendly when he's like this." Cody bit his lip.

"Pfft, let me try." I took a step towards Randy.

That made the man stop. He looked up and glared dangerously at me. I had to take a step back from being so startled by the sudden look. Alright, maybe the usual approach wasn't going to work. But leaving him in this sort of mood wasn't healthy for any of us, especially John.

"Randalkins?" I took a step forward again.

I braced myself as glared at me again.

"Randalkins, your going to make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing." I tentatively took another step forward, blocking his path.

"Move." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't really think making a hole in the ground is the way to go. It looks far too pretty to do that."

"Grow up." He growled.

"You grow up Mr. Grouchy Pants." I crossed my arms.

"Fuck off Allie." His voice grew low.

"Make me."

"I will."

"Sure you will Randalkins." I rolled my eyes.

He took a step forward, his eyes blazing.

"Randy!" Cody walked up behind me. "Don't even…"

"Oh he wouldn't hurt me Cody, don't worry. He knows how much he already has to do to get me to forgive him. He wouldn't mess with that, now would you Randy?" I shot him a pointed look.

He growled. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you proved that earlier." I replied smugly. "Randy, you're the champion for a reason. You can beat John without all the cheating. You're the best in the WWE, and one of the best wrestlers in the world right now. You are the WWE Champion, John has nothing on you. Just because we can't be out there, it doesn't mean you can't win. I have faith in you. You just need a little faith in yourself."

Randy's expression changed as his body relaxed from its tensed stature.

"See, all better." I smiled brightly, patting his shoulder. "Just needed a little confidence booster. Goodness knows these two are idiots."

"Hey! I resent that!" Cody pouted.

"Shush you." I sent him the finger before glancing back at Randy. "You okay now."

"Yes." He mumbled, not looking me in the eye.

"Good boy, now go sit and get ready for your match."

Randy nodded as he went over to the couch and sat down. Cody snickered as I pushed him back over to the bench.

"Ha ha, he's treated like a dog!" Cody laughed.

"Don't make me treat you like one Mr. Rhodes." I threatened.

"Bring it on Bitch." He shot me a smirk.

I slapped him over the head as hard as I could and smirked as he grumbled and slid away from me. Grabbing my title off from the bench, I ran a hand over it lightly and smiled. I still couldn't believe that I had won this. Legacy had really gained every single championship belt on Raw now, as long as Randy retained tonight. Cody and DiBiase had already successfully defended against Kofi and Matt tonight, making Legacy 2-0. I knew Randy had it in him though. He was a fantastic wrestler; all he had to do was believe in himself.

"I'm gonna go grab something from catering, want to come?" Cody asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." I shook my head.

He nodded as he stood and asked DiBiase. He however agreed and the tag team left the room. I shot a quick glance over at Randy, who was gazing down at his own belt with determination set on his face. I smiled to myself as I remembered what he had done earlier. I was still blown away by the action, and even though he wasn't forgiven yet, he was on the right road. Matt on the other hand, I was a bit upset about. So far he hadn't done anything. Maybe he was like Randy and planning something, but I don't know. I was a bit surprised Randy had been the first one to try and do anything. Matt seemed to be the most concerned about my forgiveness when I had returned a month ago. But now it seemed the opposite. I just hoped he did something soon, because I would be even more heart broken if he ended up just not caring anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL Allie totally knows how to work Randy...it's awesome. Gotta love Cody in this too. i'm super hyper right now, just can't stop writing. i prob should head to bed soon, since i need to wake up at 10am for a shower and then head to the mall...but who needs sleep...sleep is for the weak!


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five:**

"Party Party Party!"

"One too many drinks." Daizee laughed as I chugged down another shot.

"Shush, that's only my third!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm allowed to; I'm celebrating my awesome win. Legacy owns all!"

"You're absolutely mental when you're drinking." James Storm waltzed over to the bar, a beer bottle in his hand. "And I love it. Remember back when I used to let you drink my beers?"

"Don't ever tell my dad about that." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't risk my life." He threw an arm around my shoulders. "Proud of you kid."

"Thanks. It's nice to see you by the way. It's been forever." I hugged him tightly. "We need to hang out more."

"Well you're never around. It's not my fault."

"True. How's Bobby doing?" I asked, talking about his tag team partner, and personal friend, Bobby Roode.

"Good. Jealous that I got to see you tonight and he couldn't." He smirked.

"Of curse." I snickered. "Always a contest between you two."

"Damn straight. And I always win." He took a swig of his beer. "So, you really liking all this WWE crap?"

"It's not crap," I slapped his chest. "And yes I am."

"I guess that's all that matters right?"

I nodded. "I know its weird, but I really do like being here James."

"Well I'm happy or you then." He ruffled my hair. "I'm going to call it a night though."

"James Storm ending a night early?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Only paid the babysitter for so long." he shrugged.

"Oh give me that cutie a hug and kiss from me!" I hugged him tightly.

"Will do. She'd love to see her Aunt Allie one of these days by the way."

"I'll make sure to make it out there." I promised. "We'll talk soon?"

"Course." He smiled. "Sorry `bout your damn luck."

"Must you always end with that line?" I rolled my eyes.

He just winked and waved as he headed through the crowded bar. I chuckled as I turned back around and ordered another shot.

"Make that two."

I glanced to my side and saw Randy standing there. "Hi."

"Hi." He nodded. "Congrats on the title by the way. I never said that earlier."

"Thanks. Told you you'd win tonight." I nudged him with a smile.

He shrugged. "You were always good at boosting my ego."

"I was going for confidence, not ego. It doesn't need to get any bigger." I shook my head with a laugh.

"I could always use it a bit bigger." He smirked.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed my shot. "You annoying."

"So are you."

We downed out shots simultaneously. Randy's action from earlier seemed to break the barrier between us. While I hadn't forgiven him, he was on the road for us to become friends again. And in the meanwhile, it couldn't hurt to at least act friendly towards one another. That never hurt anyone. We were working together after all, and if we acted moody all the time, then it was just going to become a hostile environment.

"So I've already been threatened by your friends that if I hurt you again they're going to kill me." He commented.

"They're going to have to wait in line, because I'd kill you first." I informed him.

"I don't doubt that." He muttered. "Your shoulder been holding up?"

"Yep, it's a lot better than before." I nodded.

"That's good." He asked for another shot for the both of us.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I'm hoping a drunk you will forgive me easier." He smirked.

"Probably wouldn't happen." I snickered.

"Can't hurt to try."

"This is true. I never say no to getting drunk!" I grabbed the shot as it was laid on the counter and within milliseconds it was emptied. "You're too slow Randal!"

"Ugh, please stop calling me that Allison."

"Far too fun." I grinned, asking for another shot. I had a feeling in the morning I was so going to regret that. But hey, what's life without a little partying right?

* * *

"I'm never drinking ever again!" I groaned, my head in my hands.

Daizee chuckled and patted my back as we sat in a back booth in one of my favorite diners in Nashville the next morning.

"Told you so."

"Stop yelling at me Daizee!"

"I'm not yelling Allie."

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"That was Randy's exact same response this morning." Cody snickered from across the table, where he was joined by Kofi. "Probably shouldn't have drank that much."

"But it was fun!" I defended before groaning again. "Why am I here again? Food makes me want to puke up everything."

"Okay, gross." Daizee pulled a face. "Did we have to say that?"

"Yep." I nodded, which only caused my head to hurt even more. Note to self, moving head in any way was just bad when you had a hangover. Very very bad. "Life hates me."

The three laughed loudly. They were all just plain evil. I tried to block them out but it was quite hard when everything they said seemed to be ten times louder than usual. Why was drinking so much fun again? The mornings after were rather brutal.

"Never again!"

"You say that every time." Cody pointed out.

"Shut up, I hate you."

"Nah, you love me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh not this again." Daizee clasped a hand over my mouth.

Grinning, I licked her hand, making her jump away in disgust. "Kept it there for much longer and I would have puked all over it."

"Disgusting Allie, just disgusting." She wiped her hand on my pants.

"I try, so where is Randalkins?"

"Probably still in bed." Cody shrugged.

"I'm gonna go give him a wake up call. I blame this half on him." I slid from the booth and head to blink and steady myself in order to not fall over. "I'm good."

"That's good." Kofi laughed.

"Bye bye losers." I waved as I headed out of the diner, which just so happened to be across the street from the hotel we were all staying at. I had opted out of staying at home that night, as I knew my father would probably not appreciate a drunk me coming home in the middle of the night and puking everywhere. Not exactly something a father wants to see. Nope, definitely not.

I headed across the street and into the hotel. I got into an elevator and glared up at the little speaker producing evil music that was making my head pound. Thankfully the trip up to the fifth floor wasn't that long as I was able to escape the grueling sound. Looking up and down the hallway for a moment, I turned left to where I thought I remembered where Randy's room was. Looking at the numbers, I smiled as I stopped in front of his room. I knocked as loud as I could without causing too much pain for myself, kicking the door once in awhile. I frowned however as there was no answer. Well that was just no fun. I was expecting to piss him off. This means I just did all of that for no other reason than to cause my head to hurt. Awesome.

I grumbled as I turned, ready to head back towards the elevator. Before I could though, the door opened and I turned back and expected to see Randy. Instead, Maryse slipped from the room, a smirk crossed her face. She blinked as she realized I was there, and her smirk grew wider.

"Jarrett." She looked me up and down at my disheveled appearance. "Rough night?"

"Go away bitch, not in the mood to deal with idiots." I shot her a glare.

She rolled her eyes a she flipping her long hair off her shoulders. "Whatever. Randy was more than happy to be in the mood."

I scrunched up my face. "I don't need to hear about whatever you two do."

"I don't like you Jarrett, and if I have anything to say about it, my boyfriend isn't going to be sticking around you any longer." She sneered, taking a step forward as if to intimidate me.

Was this girl for real? "I'm surprised you're still together. Haven't slept with anyone else lately? I'm sure Randal has."

"I have your little friend wrapped around my little finger." She leaned forward, getting in my face. "And I'm going to make sure he realizes you're absolutely nothing but scum that just needs a charity case."

My eyes narrowed. "Watch who your talking to Maryse. I will kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try. I took your title remember?"

"Yeah, because I was injured, not because your all that. And anyways, I got the Women's title now, so I'd watch out if I were you." I shot at her.

"I wouldn't even try and go to war with me, _redneck_" She warned.

"Oh, you shouldn't go to war with me Maryse, because this _redneck_ knows how to kick a few asses." I pushed her slightly away. "I grew up in this business, I learned how to fight when I was five, so unless you want that not so pretty face of yours all screwed up, I'd run along."

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but as I took a step forward, she decided it was a god idea to leave. She pushed past me, muttering insults under her breath. I shook my head as I crossed my arm and watched her enter the elevator. Oh that bitch had another thing coming if she thought she was going to mess with Randy. This was war, and this bitch always won!

* * *

**A/N:** PFFT! what a biotch! i hope Maryse gets her butt whipped by Allie. lets just hope she doesnt get in the head of Randy at all, that wouldn't be good at all. hm, i must have been really out of it when i did eventually go to sleep, cuz i never heard my brother leave for college this morning. oh well, i get a week without a sibling before i head back to school, its overly nice :)


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six:**

"1…2…3…157…389…1062…"

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

I shrugged from where I laid across the leather couch in our locker room that night for Raw in Memphis. "I'm tired so I'm counting sheep."

"Ah…well you may want to try going back to first grade and counting right." He snickered.

"Pfft, my counting is far better." I stuck my tongue out at him before closing my eyes and shifting on the couch. Leather couches were rather hard to get comfortable on. They were just not made for sleeping, which is just rude. All couches should be made for sleeping, it should be mandatory.

"Why are you tired anyways?"

"Ah, hello, hangover! Was throwing up half the night." I pulled a face.

"Well that's your own fault." He pointed out.

"Shush Codykins."

"You know, the couch isn't your personal bed." DiBiase thought it would be fun to put a damper on the mood.

"Shut up DiBiase, I'm comfortable." I flipped him off before twisting and finding a semi comfortable spot with my back turned to the room.

"Other people may want to sit there." He growled, standing up and stomping over.

I sighed, he wasn't just going to let me lie here and rest was he? What was he, the couch police? Until I saw a badge, I wasn't going to budge!

"Get off." He demanded.

"Dude, leave her alone. You were perfectly fine over there." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I want to sit there."

"Maybe I want to kick you in the balls so hard you won't be able to use them ever again." I mumbled.

I heard Cody snicker as DiBiase I assumed was just glaring down at me. Or so I got from the eerie feeling of having someone watch me.

"Go away DiBiase."

"No move." He grew angrier.

"Ted, leave her the fuck alone and just go sit down." Randy came waltzing in the room, telling his teammate off.

I snickered as DiBiase mumbled a few curses under his breath and walked back over to where he was previously sitting. I sighed, finally able to take a quick rest. Unfortunately no one seemed to want to give me a moment to myself as I felt a pair of arm slip around me and quickly pulled me up. I growled as Randy moved me off the couch and sat down on it, pulling me down on his lap in the process. I slapped his chest as I glared at him.

"I was trying to sleep!" I whined.

"Well I wanted to sit." He smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"No fair." I crossed my arms with a pout.

"The show is starting in a few minutes anyways." He shrugged.

"But that's a few minutes I could have slept!" I argued.

"Well then sleep" he motioned to the rest of the couch.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're sitting in the middle of the couch, I'm not some anorexic bitch like your little girlfriend, I can't fit beside your fat ass!"

"Hey!" he frowned. "Leave Maryse alone."

"Pfft, no thank you, she deserves to be hit really hard."

"What'd she ever do to you?"

"You're an idiot." I moved to get off his lap, but he just wrapped an arm around my waist and held me in place. I sighed as I tried to pry his arm away. "Randy, let go."

"No really, what's your problem with her?"

"She's a bitch whose friends with Layla, who tried to hurt my shoulder worse than it already was. She's horrible to everyone backstage, and she thinks she's the queen of the damn universe!" I threw my arms up.

"In essence, she's a female version of you Randy." Cody stated.

"Except she's worse." My face darkened, remembering our encounter earlier. "She's a manipulative bitch. I'd watch out for her Randy. She's not good for you."

"You've never liked anyone I've dated."

"That's because you always pick the anorexic barbies who have no opinion of their own except to think they're better than everyone else!"

"That's not true." He shook his head.

"Pfft, name one girl who isn't like that." I challenged.

"Layla isn't blonde."

"Ew, you slept with Layla!" I scrunched up my nose."Randy! Don't you have standards? She probably has an STD."

Randy shrugged. "What? I was horny and she was there."

"Oh gross!" I pushed at his chest, trying to get off his lap again, but he just tightened his grip. "Randal!"

"Hey, your boyfriends were just as bad."

I snorted. "Randy, I never had any boyfriends in high school. No one even liked me except that one math geek who was obsessed with me."

"Yeah but…there was…what about…" he frowned, absolutely stumped.

"Point proven. Now let me go."

"No." he replied simply. "How about that one guy you liked? Kasey Busch. He was a complete pansy."

"I didn't like Kasey; he was just my lab partner. And he wasn't a pansy. He was a very nice guy. The only one to give me the time of day except for you that year."

"That's not true. Lots of people cared about you."

He was delusional I swear. Got hit one too many times in the head or something. "Randy, I was the geek that always hanged around the great Randy Orton. I was practically invisible to most the population when I wasn't being picked on by the Plastics."

"I'm sure…"

"You can try to sugar coat it Randy, but I get it. I was the geek, I don't really care. I prided myself on my grades; I have no shame in that. I was what I was, nothing can change that. Just like you couldn't help that you were the popular jock that every slut in school was usually successful in sleeping with." I shrugged. It really didn't bother me. That was how high school worked; it was like the food chain. I just happened to be further down the chain that I probably would have liked. But it was what it was. I was perfectly happy getting good grades than to be interested in the latest gossip and trends. I wanted to get through school and have it over and done with. Randy was the socializing one, not me.

"You're making me out to be some jackass." He grumbled.

"I don't mean to. You really weren't a jackass in school, that didn't happen until you won belts." I poked him in the chest. "You were really great back then. Always tried to get me to do things. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have gotten out of the house at all."

"I had to sneak you out or your mom would have freaked." He smiled lightly. "She hasn't changed has she?"

"Not at all sadly." I rolled my eyes. "She kept trying to get me to join the cheerleading squad."

"That would have been interesting to see." He smirked.

I shuddered. "No thank you."

Randy snickered. "I enjoyed your geekness though. You kept me levelheaded. And I didn't end up failing."

"All thanks to me." I rolled my eyes.

"A lot of things happened thanks to you."

"I'm awesome like that." I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Can you let me go now?"

"Nopes."

"Mean."

"Meh, live with it Allie."

"Rude."

"Gay."

"Homo lover."

He laughed. "Mental."

"I try."

* * *

**A/N:** Cute little chapter between Randy and Allie :) True Blood is on in a few, i'm so pumped! though it's the last episode i can see on TV...i'll have to watch the eps online and thats just sad :( oh well...had an awesome day at the mall today, and i did my hair in this cute little retro-chic look...it's awesome :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven:**

"I can't believe this year went by so fast!" Kelly sighed from where we stood near the bar.

It was New Years Eve already and Randy had thrown a party, after much begging from me, in his gigantic house in California. I never understood why he went home to his parent's a lot when he had a place like this. For only one person living here, with the exception of his brother who took it upon himself to crash here since Randy never used the place, it was rather big. It was the size of his parent house, probably a bit larger, and decorated with all the new technologies. I was a bit surprised at how well kept it was, but then again, when there was no one living here, it was hard to make a mess. I had only found out that Randy had this place through Cody who mentioned it in passing. I begged Randy to show me, promising it would get him a step closer to me forgiving him. It was of course a lie, but it did work. And after hours of pleading, he finally agreed to host a New Years Eve party here, the whole company invited to attend. Randy of course wasn't happy about it at all, considering he would have been happy off in some club trying to get lucky with a girl he'd never see again. But I on the other hand was trying to get him more social, especially with the rest of the roster. It was my mission to make him more likeable. An impossible task I know, but I was a determined one.

"Can you believe that we've been signed to the WWE for a year!" Daizee grinned. "I can't believe it's gone by so fast."

"I know, it's been crazy eh. Pretty sure I've only wrestling for like half or less of the year, but still." I chuckled, downing my current drink before placing it on the counter.

I looked around the party and smiled. Poor Randy was across the yard by the pool, glaring at everyone who was around him. I had forced him to get a DJ and Bar service for the night, which Randy was sour about. But then again, he was moody about a whole lot of things. Like John Cena in his house. I was actually surprised I was able to get him to do this at all. I guess I had more power over the man than I thought.

"Any spotting of Matt yet?" Kelly asked.

I shrugged. "No idea."

"Has he done anything yet?" Daizee questioned, sending me a look. "Even Orton has done stuff, apologizing, and actually letting you throw this party."

"Shocking huh? Would have thought Matt would be the one to give a damn. But nope, Randy Orton does." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Sort of depressing."

"Sorry." Kelly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. "He'll come around hopefully."

"It's like, I'm mad as hell at both of them. Will be for awhile. But Randy at least shows that he cares and wants to fix that. I thought Matt did to. I don't want to hate them, so the sooner they actually prove themselves, then the happier my life will be."

"It'll happen." Daizee assured. "Is he and Layla still together."

"I would say I wouldn't know, but then I would be lying." Kelly nodded towards the back door where party goers were going through to enter the house.

I raised an eyebrow before noticing what she had. Matt had come through the doors, his arm wrapped loosely around Layla's shoulders. My face fell as I saw them together. I thought I was getting somewhere, but it seemed like everything was back to how they were months ago.

"Just ignore them." Daizee shot them dirty looks before turning towards me. "Let's go mingle."

"I think I'm gonna go join Legacy for a bit." I mumbled. "See you two later?"

"Yeah definitely." Kelly waved.

I sighed as I headed around the pool, waving at those that I passed. Reaching Legacy, I nudged Cody aside and joined their little circle.

"You're all loners." I stated. "There's a house and yard full of people and you three are over here alone."

"Randy's making me." Cody pouted.

"Randal, let the boy go have fun."

Randy glared at me as he chugged his beer. I rolled my eyes and told Cody and DiBiase they could go off and have fun. Cody immediately shot off towards the house, mumbling something about a pool game. DiBiase however stood there, as if waiting for confirmation from Randy. I swear, he was pathetic. Didn't he do anything for himself?

"Go away Ted." Randy waved him off.

DiBiase hurried off, leaving Randy and I alone in silence.

"Stop moping Randal, it's not like I'm torturing you." I poked his arm.

"I never wanted to have a party." He grumbled.

"Well you could have said no." I pointed out.

"And live with you annoying me about it?" he rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not."

"Mr. Orton, you need to lighten up. Live a little. There's tons of people around, alcohol, food, people trying to have a good time, and you're all moody."

"I don't want to be here." He replied stubbornly.

"Well then leave Mr. Grouchy Pants." I crossed my arms.

"This is my house."

"A house you never actually use if memory serves me correct. You used to love having parties back in the day."

He never answered as he finished off his beer and tossed it into one of the many garbage's that had been put out. I sighed as I looked up at him.

"Randy, please stop being moody. Have a good time. For me?" I asked him softly.

He glared up at the cloudless sky, ignoring me most likely.

"Please Randy. Pretty please." I tugged at his arm. "I'll give you brownie points."

"Do those actually work in getting your forgiveness?" he snapped.

"Yes…"

"Bullshit Allie." He pushed himself away me. "Stop manipulating me when all you're doing is lying. I don't deserve it."

My mouth gaped open as he stormed off towards the house. I frowned eventually and sighed before heading towards the bar. I needed a drink badly if I wanted to stay somewhat happy tonight.

"Give me a shot of the strongest stuff you have." I told the bartender.

He nodded as he went to work selecting a bottle.

"It's a bit early to already be getting drunk isn't it?"

I groaned as I turned my head to the side and saw Matt leaning against the bar.

"Go away Matt." I looked away quickly.

"I can't talk to you now?"

"Not when you haven't given a damn about me since I've come back." I answered bitterly, grabbing the shot the bartender laid in front of me.

"You said you didn't want to hear 'I'm sorry' a hundred times." He defended.

"That didn't mean I didn't want you to not try." I snapped. "Randy has."

"Is it working?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly!" He grabbed the shot glass out of my hand before I could drink the lovely alcoholic liquid. "What's the point in trying if it's going to get me absolutely no where?"

"Because that's what you do for the people you care about Matt." I tried to grab it back. "You keep fighting."

"I'm tired of fighting."

"You never even tried Matt." I glared.

"Why can't you just trust me when I say I'm sorry?" he dumped the shot into the garbage, pushing the empty glass towards the bartender.

"I want another." I shot at the bartender before narrowing my eyes at Matt. "You hurt me Matt. You really hurt me. How am I supposed to trust anything you say?"

"Because all I ever did was try to protect you!" he yelled, gaining the interest of those around us.

"I don't need protecting Matt! I need a best friend who actually cares about me. You could have told me what happened. But you didn't. You broke my heart Matt. You ripped it out and now I'm trying to put it back together. I don't want to hate you Matt. I want you back in my life. But you need to damn well prove you deserve it!"

"She doesn't need that." Matt grabbed the shot glass again.

"Stop taking my drinks god damnit!" I didn't care that half the party was watching us by this point. I just didn't give a crap. I was tired of wondering where this was going, tired of hoping one day Matt would grow up and do something to show he cared. I was tired of waiting to forgive him.

"Why don't you grow up and stop acting like a child Allie." Matt shot back.

"Why don't you start acting like you care Matt, because right now, I have no idea if you even want to be a part of my life anymore." I went to move past him but he caught my arm. "Matt, let go."

"I care Allie; of course I damn well want to be in your life. But you need to trust that I'm sorry."

"You need to earn trust Matt, and you haven't even come close." I pushed him away. "Why don't you go back to your little slut of a girlfriend and leave me alone."

Matt let go of my arm, but looked as if he was going to say something. I ignored him however as I turned swiftly and hurried into the house away from prying eyes. I pushed my way through those inside the house, just wanting a moment alone. For all I knew, Matt could have been following me, but I didn't give a care to look. I searched for an empty room in the large house, but came up empty handed. I let out a growl of frustration as I made one last attempt to find a place to myself. I could vaguely hear those within the house and outside counting down, the New Year almost here. I tried to drown them out as I came to the last door in the house I hadn't tried. Before I could open it however, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into another room. I went to struggle but a pair of lips came crashing down on my own before I could make a sound.

* * *

**A/N:** ooooo who could it possibly be? any guesses?

it's been a little bit, i know. life has been hectic lately and the last thing on my mind has been writing. between school, life, medical crap, and an evil composition teacher, it's been anything but boring here, and i've been a little blocked. Actually, be happy i'm writing at all. I'm pretty sure my Composition Prof is the Voldemort of Grammar. yep, thats right, she indeed is. She's ever so slowly killing my enjoyment of writing with her rules and killing of the creativity in writing. So i'm struggling with that a bit, so we'll see what happens this semester. I apologize if i don't write as often, but i do plan on trying. Been having alot of personal problems lately, and it seems like writing is the only way i can get through them without blowing a gasket lol. i have ideas for where my stories will be going, i just need to actually write, which is really the hardest part lol. thanks for all of your patience, and i hope you continue to enjoy the story :)


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight:**

"Happy New Year Jarrett."

I wiped my mouth in disgust as Miz looked down at me with a smirk on his face. I felt like I just ate a rotten piece of fish. Didn't the guy know what a breath mint was?

"Do that ever again Miz, and I will make sure you can't walk for awhile." I tried to push him away from me.

He however caught my wrists and trapped them up against the wall. He leaned his head down, much to my discomfort. Having to smell bad breath up close and person was not on the list of things to do this New Year.

"No need to be rude Jarrett."

"I can be rude if I want to. God, can you please take a breath mint before you go around kissing people randomly? Ick." I pulled a disgusted face.

"Oh you know you enjoyed it."

"I think I just threw up a little." I really could taste the vileness of vomit in my mouth. It's true I swear.

Miz let go of a wrist, only to grab onto my chin tightly, forcing me to have to look up into that not so pretty face of his. Someone should recommend plastic surgery to the guy; it would benefit him quite a bit.

"I said there was no need to be rude." His voice lowered.

"And I said I can be rude if I want to. Don't tell me what to do Miz." I narrowed my eyes.

His hold on my one wrist tightened, making me wince slightly. I tried to push on his chest with my free hand, but he was oddly a lot stronger than I thought he was.

"Miz, go away. I don't like you. Not in a million years. Pretty sure even if you were the last guy on earth, I'd rather go lesbo than be with you."

"That's a bit insulting." His grip tightened, my wrist beginning to throb now.

"Miz, I'm warning you."

"What better offers are you getting? Sydal doesn't give a crap about you. And Orton? You know he's with Maryse, and she's ten times the woman you'll ever be. You're left with me baby." He trailed a finger down my cheek.

Chills ran up my spine. His hand was ice cold and felt like razor sharp knives on my skin.

"Never going to happen." I looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't exactly need your approval." A wicked look appeared in his eyes.

"You wouldn't even try." Though there was a part of me that was a bit fearful that he would indeed try to get his way, if I was willing or not.

"For you, I'd try anything." He lowered his head and captured my lips with his.

I struggled against him, trying to get away from him. But he just held me up against the wall, tightening his hold. He let go of my chin to run a hand down my arm, to my side, and to the top of the dark jeans I was wearing. My mind was going in super mode now. I knew he wouldn't give a crap about morals. If he wanted to be with me, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I did everything I could to get away from him. I struggled, I tried kicking him, I tried punching, I even tried screaming. But that was stopped by a swift slap to my face. I winced as he unzipped the zipper on my jeans, moving back in for a kiss. I continued to try and stop him before he could go any further. I wasn't going to do a thing with this dirty disgusting asshole.

"Hey, anyone in there?" a voice came from the other side of the door, knocking loudly.

Miz growled as he pulled back. I took that as an opportunity to punch him with my free hand, making him stumble back. I quickly zipped my jeans back up before punching the man again. However, he caught my hand and pushed me back up against the wall.

"Tell anyone about this, and I won't hesitate to do whatever I can to make sure you're friend's have a very hard time when they come to the WWE."

I knew who he was speaking of, and while I wasn't sure if he could match up against either of them, I knew he had friends that could. I nodded numbly as he sent me a wicked smirk before walking to the door. As he left, CM Punk stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Why were you in here with Miz?" he questioned.

"Don't ask Punk." I mumbled, pushing myself off the wall.

I went to walk past him out of the room but he caught my arm.

"What's up Allie? You look spooked. You don't look like yourself." He asked worriedly.

My voice caught in my throat as I forced back the tears. "I'm fine."

* * *

"You seem weirder than usual." Mickie cocked her head to the side the following Monday as we sat in catering before Raw started.

I shrugged as I laid a hand in the palm of my hand. I hadn't felt right since what had happened at Randy's. I felt dirty, like I had the weight of the world put on my shoulder. I was worried, scared, and down right embarrassed. I hadn't told anyone of what happened between Miz and I, in fear that he really would try something against the two new additions to the WWE Family. I couldn't take any chances. My friends and family meant more to me than anything, and I wasn't about to let someone get hurt because of me.

"You're dazing again." Daizee waved a hand in front of my face. "They're gonna be here soon, you want to go greet them?"

I shrugged again, making Daizee sigh.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "We'll you guys later."

The girls at the table waved as Daizee led us out of catering and towards the back doors. It was a surprising piece of news to hear that both Bryan Danielson and Nigel McGuiness had signed WWE contracts a month prior, almost a year to the date of Daizee and my own signing. While I half expected to see some more ROH guys in this company in the next few years, it just threw me off that the next would be Bryan and Nigel. They had been the main guys in ROH, the veterans of the promotion, for so long that it was weird to not see them wrestle in that ring any longer. I knew this would be a huge blow to ROH, and I hoped that they would be able to get through it. But I knew they could. They still had Austin, who swore he would never go back to a mainstream promotion ever again. Add in Roderick, my Wolves, and all the rest, you had a roster that could definitely make an impact. And in my own selfish way, I was happy to have Bryan and Nigel here. It meant two less people I wouldn't be able to see very often. Nigel had always been the comic relief when all you needed was to laugh sometimes, and Bryan was always great at giving out wise advice on any situation. If for nothing else, it was benefiting me greatly to have them here. I just needed to make sure to keep my mouth shut so Miz didn't round up any friends to try and do anything to either of them. I just couldn't risk my friends, no my family, getting hurt.

"You need to spill what's wrong. Is it still the whole fight you had with Matt? Or is it because Orton got mad at you?" Daizee pulled me to a stop as we stepped outside the building and out into the slightly chilly Georgia air.

"Nothing's wrong." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You know that line never works." She eyed me. "What's really going on Allie?"

"nothing." I looked away, only to spot Bryan and Nigel getting out of a nearby car. "They're here."

Daizee sighed but nodded as we walked over to the two. I immediately threw myself at Bryan, genuinely happy to see them.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here." I smiled.

"Crazy huh?" Bryan chuckled.

"Just a little." Daizee hugged Nigel before we switched. "So do you know what you guys are doing yet?"

"Not a clue." Nigel shook his head, a look of excitement in his eyes. "But we're excited to find out."

"So, are you two going to become our official tour guides?" Bryan threw an arm around Daizee, Nigel doing the same to me.

"Nah, I thought we'd let you get lost and end up in front of Legacy's locker room and have a whole little fight with them and then get Punk all riled up and acting stupid...oh wait, that already happened to us."

Daizee rolled her eyes as I laughed at the confused faces Bryan and Nigel shared.

"Don't worry, I have them whipped." I winked.

"You have everyone whipped." Nigel teased.

"Oh I know. It's my special ability."

"You're special alright."

"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N:** shocking huh? i know, i live to surprise people ;) evil Miz tho. evil evil evil bum hole. well hopefully he won't try anything again. but then again, with me, who knows lol. thought i'd add in the whole Bryan and Nigel going to the WWE thing, since they are after this weekend and all. Makes up for them not being in ROH anymore if they're in a story lol. so i'm going to Detroit this weekend....any suggestions on where i should stalk Shelley and Sabin? i mean...i wouldn't do something like that....*cough* not at all ;)


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine:**

"Is he mad at me?" I whispered to Cody.

"By the way he's glaring over here, I'm going to say yes." Cody whispered back.

I frowned as I peeked over to the couch and saw Randy indeed glaring over in our direction. I sighed and leaned back against the wall in our locker room. I had already had my match against Kelly; a squash match at it's finest. Both DiBiase and Cody defended their titles successfully as well, and all that was left to do was for Randy to go head to head with Matt. I was supposed to accompany him to the ring, but with his current attitude, I wasn't exactly sure if that was such a good idea.

"He'll get over it." Cody assured.

"Yeah okay there." I rolled my eyes.

Cody patted my shoulder before standing. "Ted and I have to do a promo, you going to be alright here?"

I nodded as he waved and left the room with DiBiase. I glanced over to Randy quickly, and saw that he hadn't stopped with that look of his.

"Randy?"

He never answered as he continued to glare at me.

"Randy please don't be mad at me." I stood and slowly walked towards the couch.

"Fuck off." He growled, crossing his arms.

"Please? I'm sorry. You're right, manipulating you and lying isn't right. I'm sorry. You're trying, far more than Matt is, and I really do appreciate it. Really."

He looked away, glaring at the TV now. I sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch tentatively, unsure if he was going to yell at me or anything.

"Randy?"

"I just want you to forgive me damnit. I do all this shit, and nothing seems to be working." He grumbled. "I'm sorry Allie. I'm fucking sorry."

I looked down at my lap. "I know you are Randy."

"So then why can't you just forgive me already and end this shit?" Randy shot his glare back towards me. "I don't want to keep doing this if there's no point."

"It's working. I promise. I just need time."

"You've had months."

"Randy, remember what you did." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and I fucking regret it Allie!" he pushed himself to his feet, glaring down at me. "Is it even worth trying this hard?"

"Randy…"

"Sometimes I think it's not. I'm tired of putting everything on the line only for you to shut me down every time. I'm tired of it." He began pacing, a sure sign that he was pissed off.

"I told you from the beginning where I stood on this Randy. I told you both I wasn't sure if I could forgive you." I defended.

"Yeah and I should have realized then that this was all just some fucking game that I wasn't going to ever win. I'm tired of it Allie. Is this ever going to stop?"

"I…I don't know."

He stopped and ran a hand over his head. "I really don't think any of this is worth it. Maybe this is just fate telling me we're not supposed to be friend's anymore."

"But Randy…"

He moved his gaze over to me, his blue eyes full of conflicting emotions. "I'm tired of putting myself out there Allie. I'm tired of having you use me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. But I can't keep doing this."

"You really hurt me Randy."

"Yeah, I know that. And if I could go back and change it all, I would."

I looked away. "Whatever."

"You don't get it do you?"Anger returned to his voice. "I can't do this."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" he paused, his eye boring into mine. "It means get out."

"What?" my eyes widened.

"Get out Allie. I don't need you to come down with me. I don't need you in my goddamn life."

"Randy…"

"No Allie, get the fuck out!" he growled.

I jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Get out."

"Randy please just…"

He stormed over and grabbed me by the arms. I was a bit surprised and didn't know what to do as he pulled me over to the door, swung it open, and pushed me out.

"Randy just…"

The door slammed in my face before I could finish however. I frowned as I stared at the closed door, my eyes slowly beginning to water.

"Something wrong Jarrett?"

I shuddered as Miz walked up beside me, closer than I would have liked. He bowed his head downwards and began kissing, licking and biting at the nape of my neck. I pushed him away quickly however, not needing this right now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He grabbed my arm angrily.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just pulled me into an empty room and pushed me up against a wall. He wasted no time in grabbing both my wrists in one of his and used his free hand to slide up my shirt. I squirmed at his cold touch, it felt vile running up my stomach and sides.

"Stop." I pleaded with him.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Haze would you?" Miz threatened.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He smirked cruelly.

I closed my eyes tightly, not stopping the tears as they fell down my cheeks while he slid his hand up my shirt further. I just stood there, unable to do anything as he had his fun. Thankfully all he wanted was to feel my breasts before threatening me again and leaving. As he left, I slid down the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. I wanted to fight against him, to scream out for help. But I couldn't. I didn't know what Miz was capable of. I didn't know who he could get to do his deeds. I couldn't risk my friends getting hurt. So I was to let him do whatever he wanted to me. I felt dirty, I felt cheap. I just didn't know what else to do though. It's not like I could go and tell Randy, he was pissed at me. I don't even know if there was any point in trying with Randy anymore. He made it quite clear he didn't want to do this anymore. Matt stopped caring a long time ago. So what was the point in trying to stop it?

After awhile of just sitting there, I figured the show was almost at a close. I stood, sniffed a few times and tried to make myself look presentable. I fixed my shirt and tried to wipe the tears away. I knew my eyes would be red however, and I would just have to blame it on something I'm sure no one would believe. I didn't like lying to them, but I knew I would have to. I wouldn't risk any of their safeties. I just had to figure this out on my own. One way or another.

* * *

**A/N:** Miz needs to be hit really really hard :( i kinda feel a bit sorry for Randy, i mean he is trying...better than Matt at least.

So our power went out here in Residence. just happened to the townhouses and the apartment residence across the street. no other residence/place on campus....it was evil because i was home alone and it was all dark in here :( and when the power comes back on, there's this high pitched beeping that gave my friend and i near heart attacks. it was crazy. though i did make a successful pasta dinner, so all was not lost lol.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy:**

"Since when did she become so…"

"So…what's the world I'm looking for?"

"Weird?"

"No that's not it."

"Mental?"

"No, not that either."

"Different?"

"That's it!"

Daizee rolled her eyes as Bryan and Nigel rambled on and on. I lay curled up on my side inside Daizee and my hotel room the next day, not making any attempt to move. It was already 11 am, and everyone else was up and ready to start the day. I however, was much more inclined to just stay in bed. What really was going right for me anyways? Randy seemed to hate me, Matt didn't care, and now I had Miz threatening me into letting him do whatever he wanted. It's not like I had much to care about waking up before noon at least.

"Alright Allie, time to get the heck up." Daizee stormed over to my side of the room and grabbed the covers with both hands. Before I could even try and pull them back, she pulled them right off me. "I don't know what's been going on, but no more moping."

"Go away!" I moaned, trying to pull them back up.

She however took them right off the bed, her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"Maybe we should just leave her be Daiz." Bryan suggested.

"I like that, listen to Dragon." I grumbled, digging my head into the pillow.

"Not going to happen." She grabbed my arm and swiftly pulled me off the bed.

I let out a groan as I met the floor face first. "Ow."

"Get up."

"I don't want to." I flipped her off, attempting to crawl back into bed.

"Allison! Something is wrong, I get it. So talk to us about it instead of just going around and moping about it."

"I can't." I crossed my arms, successfully plopping down on the bed.

"Yes you can!" she argued.

"No, I can't Daizee." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't have to tell you everything you know."

A look of hurt crossed her face, making me feel guilty.

"Fine. Stay in bed all day. But whatever's going on, it isn't going to be fixed by doing all of this." Her voice was soft as she turned and headed towards the door.

She left without another word, Bryan and Nigel looking between us trying to figure out what to do. I turned my head away from the two, and within moments I heard them leave. As the door closed behind them, I sighed and fell back against the bed. I didn't want to keep this all a secret. I wanted to tell them more than anything. I told Daizee everything; it was killing me to keep this from her. But I had to. I didn't want any of them to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if something happened. I was going to make sure it didn't, even if it meant I had to push them all away.

* * *

"Is everything alright?"

I looked up from where I sat in my father's office backstage at the TNA Genesis PPV. It had been a few weeks since everything had happened and I just needed a quiet weekend away from everything. So what better than to spend time with my second family? I flew out to Florida Friday and spent some much needed time with my friends here. There was something about AJ and Daniels that just made things easier to deal with. Or take things off my mind for a few days at least.

"I can tell from that look that they aren't." My father put aside the paperwork he was working on and stared at me across the table. "What's been going sweetie?"

I shrugged. "Just stuff."

"Such as?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Randy hates me. Matt doesn't care…and other stuff." I fumbled with my hands.

"I'm sure Randy doesn't hate you."

"You haven't seen him dad, he's angry. Really angry." I sighed, tugging at stray piece of hair. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Well what's going on in your head? Talk me through everything."

"It's like, I'm mad at them still. And I think I have a right to be after all the shit Randy and Matt have done. I want to forgive them and all, but I just can't. I don't know. Maybe Randy has a reason to be mad at me."

"You're allowed to feel however you want to feel. What they did was hard on you, and if you need time to forgive them, you're allowed that. You don't have to rush into anything you're unsure of." My father pointed out.

I shrugged. "I get why Randy is angry though. He's done all these things, and to him it probably seems impossible. I mean I am kind of being impossible."

"Maybe you and Randy just need to sit down and talk through some things. Maybe that will help you forgive him, and help him understand where you were coming from. You two drew apart last time because of miscommunication. Talking may be able to solve everything."

"Yeah I guess. But then there's Matt, who doesn't seem to care at all. For someone who said they loved me and that they were sorry, he sure doesn't show it at all."

"Maybe he's scared." My father mused. "Love is a hard thing to face. If he believes you may not feel the same way anymore, maybe he's scared to try and face you or feel anything else. You need to just talk with him too. I know it might be hard, but it's the best thing you can do in this situation."

"What if I lose them both though?" it's what I've been fearing for awhile now. I didn't want to lose them, I really didn't. They were still my best friend's, even after what they've done. They may have hurt me, but I still couldn't hate them exactly. They would always be an important part of my life, no matter what. The prospect of losing them through all of this, I didn't even want to think about it. Maybe being so stubborn was only making everything worse? Randy had been working his ass off to have me forgive him. Matt, while he hadn't done anything, he seemed genuine enough, or at least I thought anyways. Maybe all I was doing was making everything worse.

"I know its hard sweetie, and I wish I could fix all of this for you. But unfortunately I can't. You're just gonna have to sit down and talk with them and hope for the best."

I nodded, my head spinning as I tried to think everything through. I just wasn't sure what to do anymore, if there was even anything I could do.

"You'll figure it out sweetie. It's just going to take some time." My father stood. "I need to go do some errands around the studio, is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment about confessing about the Miz situation, but I forced the idea back. I knew how that would end, and I wasn't about to test the waters. I just shook my head, letting my father pat my shoulder and leave the room. I sighed heavily as I slid down in the seat, wishing that some sort of miracle would happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit crappy. been having a crazy week so far and my mind has been a little frazzled. I hope to come up with some new fresh ideas while i'm away in Detroit/Madison Heights this weekend. probably won't bring my laptop, not exactly sure on that, so if i don't update again tomorrow, probably won't at all until at least Monday. Oh, anyone see Greys Anatomy tonight? it was soooooo wicked!


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One:**

I eyed Randy out the corner of my eye as we stood waiting for his music to begin. His body was tense as he stared straight ahead, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I had been trying to get Randy to talk to me since arriving at the arena for Raw a few hours ago. He of course was being his usual stubborn self and wouldn't even give me a second glance. I understood his frustrations, but he had to see where I was coming from. He had hurt me, in so many ways with all the shit that he's done in the past. I just can't easily forgive him. Yes I may have gone about it in the wrong way at some points, but I wasn't going to just forgive him and call it a day. I just wasn't sure what to do now. While I was angry and hurt still, I didn't want to lose Randy. I wanted to be friends again; I just needed time to figure everything out. At this rate however, that was never going to happen.

"Randy, come on, I'm sorry."

I didn't even get a glare from him. He just kept his arms cross, his title dangling over one shoulder. I frowned and crossed my own arms. This seemed absolutely useless.

"You can't ignore me forever you know." I pointed out. "At some point your gonna have to talk to me."

I was expecting some sort of reaction, and was mildly surprised when he jut stood there not making a sound. I was going to try again, but Randy's music blasted through the arena before I could. I sighed as I took a few steps in front of Randy and headed out onto the stage. The fans booed as I stood to one side, a large smirk plastered across my face. It was a good thing Randy and I seemed to be good with the acting skills, or else this whole thing would have been awkwardly brutal.

Randy came out onto the stage moments later, a dark look crossing his face as he glared towards the ring where Matt and Kofi stood whispering strategy. Randy had been placed in an unfortunate handicap match, but I didn't worry about him at all. He was the best in the company after all, and had that title for a reason.

Randy slowly trudged down the ramp as I walked confidently behind him. The fans yelled insults at us, which I responded with my own yelling. It was a bit fun being a heel; you were able to get out all that pent of anger and aggression. And right now, that seemed to fit perfectly with my life.

I don't remember much of the match except for when I had interfered. Kofi was out on the mats on the opposite side of the ring after tagging Matt in. Matt had somehow gotten the upper hand on Randy, who seemed to be wearing out of steam. Seeing the perfect opportunity as Matt went to bounce off the ropes, I grabbed his legs quickly and pulled him face first onto the mat. I smirked widely as the fans booed louder. Randy hardly even sent a glance my way as he stalked his pray. As Matt slowly stumbled to his feet, Randy attacked with the RKO and was able to get him down for the pin. As the bell rung, signifying Randy's trumpet win against the duo, I slid into the ring and held up Randy's arm in victory. I frowned however as I could feel his body tense when I touched him. Sighing, I left the ring behind Randy and tried to mask the frustration I felt. As soon as we were backstage, Randy picked up his speed towards our locker room. I had to jog to keep up to his long strides.

"That was a great match Randy." I commented as I caught up to him.

He ignored me however, as if I was just invisible. As we made it to the locker room, Randy stormed in ahead of me. I went to go follow him, but I stopped myself. Maybe letting him have some time to himself would help. I doubted it, but I had to go fix things with Daizee anyways. So I sent one last glance at the Legacy door before heading down the hall to the Women's Locker room. I didn't even knock as I walked in, gaining the attention of a few of the Divas. I smiled at them as I spotted Daizee in the corner of the room, her IPod in hand. I inhaled sharply before slowly making my way over to where she sat.

"Hey." I greeted shyly. This was all new to me. Daizee and I had never really fought or had disagreements like this before. We usually were able to make up by the end of the night if we do. But this felt different, and I hated it. She was my best friend, my sister; I didn't want to push her out of my life.

Daizee looked up after a moment of silence. "Hi."

"I'm sorry Daiz." I blurted out. I couldn't stand the awkwardness. "I'm really sorry. I was just in a bad place. I don't mean to push you away you know. I'm an idiot sometimes."

She stared at me for a moment with a blank look on her face. At first I thought she wasn't going to forgive me. But as her expression softened, I let out a sight of relief.

"You are an idiot." A small smile appeared on his face. "But I love you for it. I shouldn't have just given you the silent treatment. We're best friends; we stick with each other through thick and thin."

I smiled. "So we're good?"

She stood and pulled me into a hug. "You betcha. Do you know how torturous it was to not call you at all this weekend! And after everything that happened…"

"Whoa, wait what?" I pulled back, an eyebrow rising in interest.

Her face grew a deep shade of red. Her head turned to the side as she mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that Daiz? I don't understand gibberish."

She groaned before meeting my eyes. "I went to the ROH show this weekend and Davey and I hung out and…"

"You guys had crazy monkey sex?" I joked.

When her face grew redder however, I realized that I had somehow nailed the coffin on its lid. I burst out laughing as she plopped down on the bench, her arms crossed. The other girls looked over confused as I laughed uncontrollably.

"You can stop at any time."

I tried to pull myself together for her sake, but only ended up sitting there next to her, random sounds of laughter emitting from my lips every so often.

"So, you and Davey got it on?" I tried so hard to keep a straight face.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Details woman, details!" I pried.

She groaned again, putting her head in her hands. "We went out after the show and I got a little tipsy…"

"You, tipsy? Wow, usually that's my deal." I nudged her playfully.

"Shush." She shot me a quick look.

"Sorry. Continue."

"So I had a bit too much to drunk and I was complaining about how we were fighting and whatever. Davey came over, and I'm pretty sure I told him he was hot and that I was madly in love with him. Everyone eventually left and it was just Davey and Me. He brought me back home and…"

"And you had crazy sex all night long?"

"No."

"Well that's not very exciting."

"He was…he was just amazing…"

"In bed? I bet."

"Allie!" Daizee moaned.

"Sorry." I smirked. "Go on."

"He tucked me into bed and stayed with me all night. Even after puking on his shoes he stayed around."

"Aww, now that's a keeper!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry." I stifled a laugh. "So, where does the sex come in?"

"That was Friday night, so the next night I was absolutely mortified right, and I tried to avoid Davey. But after the show I bumped into him, and he offered to drive me back home again…"

"Is this where you have crazy sex?"

"If you keep interrupting me I'm not going to tell you." she shot at me.

I held up my hands in defense. "Gotcha, keep going."

"So he asked why I avoided him, and I told him I was embarrassed about the previous night and all. I tried to do the whole quick goodnight thing and just get in the flat, but…" she paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over. I smiled to myself. I didn't even need to do anything to push her and Davey together. "He told me that he loved me."

My mouth dropped open. I knew Davey liked Daizee, that was a bit obvious. But I never knew he held such strong feelings for her.

"Holy frogs Daizee!" I grinned. "Davey loves you, Davey love you!"

"I shouldn't tell you these things." She groaned.

"Yes you always should. So, what happened after that? Did you fall into each other's arms and then had crazy monkey sex?"

"Something like that." She hid her face.

"This is brilliant. You've totally made my day!" I hugged her tightly, ignoring her mumbled curses she was no doubt throwing at me. "So you and Davey are together, that's so adorable. Always knew it was going to happen!"

"We're not together together."

"Whatever, same diff." I waved it off. "We are never allowed to fight again or I'll miss everything!"

She peeked an eye over the top of her hands before sighing and letting her hands fall into her lap.

"What should I do?"

"Well you two need to talk." I shrugged. "Make sure you're both on the same page. But Daiz, you love the guy, I can tell you do. And he clearly feels the same about you. There's no reason why you two can't be together."

"I guess." She ran a hand through her hair. "When did you get so wise?"

"After the last time I was hit in the head. Goes back and forth really." I joked. "Alright, so the mission for this weekend is to get Davey under your grasps and start making little double D babies!"

"I think that's one step a little too far." She let out a laugh.

"Meh, no such thing!"

* * *

**A/N:** You have no idea how many times i've written this chapter only to delete it later. Took me almost two days to actually write this, so hopefully its all good. I've been having a battle with writing thanks to evil Composition/Comp Teacher...she's killed my enjoyment of writing/Creativity...so it's a struggle to actually write. Not to mention, life and school has been crazy hectic lately. thankfully i have till the 19th off from school (yay for thanksgiving/Oct reading week!) so hopefully i can get some more writing in. btw, Sabin and Shelley were super duper hot last night on Impact/Global Impact....made me all happy inside....and that was already after seeing hot vampires (Vampire Diaries) and hot doctors (Greys Anatomy)...seriously, thursdays are the best night of TV ever lol.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two:**

I sat tapping my foot, waiting for Randy to do something. We had been sitting in the locker room together for the past hour and all he had done was sit there looking at the bare wall. It was Saturday night at a Raw House Show, and Randy still refused to say a thing to me. It was pure torture when I had promised Cody to travel with him and the other member's of our faction instead of with Daizee and Kelly. Every five minutes it seemed Randy was shooting me dark looks from the driver's seat while DiBiase complained the whole way from beside the angry man. Cody was the only person in the car who didn't hate me, and he ended up sleeping the entire way! Almost as soon as we reached the venue for tonight's show, Cody and DiBiase had gone off to get ready for their match, leaving Randy and I completely alone. I contemplated looking for some of the Divas to hang out with, but I figured if I just kept at Randy he would break eventually. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be working at all.

After another moment of pure silence, I sighed out loud before standing up. I couldn't take this any longer. If Randy wasn't going to even talk to me then I had no reason for being stuck in here with him. I stormed past him as I walked towards the door and left the room. I growled out in frustration as I kicked the wall directly outside of the room. I was beyond annoyed now. I get Randy was upset with me, but did he really have to go to this extent? I was sorry, I apologized to the man about a thousand times and he still was giving me the silent treatment. It was getting old, and I wasn't sure how much more of this I was able to take without wanting to just kill the guy.

"Bad day?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before turning to send the British man a glare. "Not funny Nigel."

Nigel stifled a laugh as he leaned up against the wall beside me. "What's up sunshine?"

"I hate men. The entire god damn gender!" I growled, clenching my fists tightly.

"I take offence to that." A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Good, you should. You're all idiots, you know that right?"

Nigel held up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me."

I sighed. "Why do you all have to be so stubborn and pig headed? I said I was sorry for Christ sakes! He's the one who's supposed to be getting my forgiveness, not the other way around!"

Nigel's smirk was wiped from his face as a frown settled in its place. "Orton still being a pansy?"

"A friggin idiotic pansy." I fell back against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor with my arms wrapped around my legs. "I don't know what to do anymore Nigel."

The British man knelt down, laying a hand on my arm. "I know sweetie, it'll work out I promise."

"How do you know that though?" I sent him a sad look.

"Because everything always works out in the end." He sent me an encouraging smile. "Trust me, it may seem absolutely impossible, but it'll all work out. You just can't give up."

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes tightly. "Can I just tap my heels three times and be home?"

"You don't have the right footwear for that one sunshine. But you do have one dashing young man beside you who is willing to take you out tonight and make you forget about that pansy in there."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Nigel was always able to make me feel better, even if it was only by a little bit. I reopened my eyes as I looked over at him. He stood, holding out a hand for me to take. I hesitated for a moment, but quickly shook my head and grasped the outstretched hand. Once on my feet, I immediately hugged Nigel.

"Thanks Nigey." I whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you and Dragon are here."

"Glad I can swoop in and save the day." He ruffled my hair as I pulled away.

I rolled my eyes as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began leading me away from Legacy's locker room.

"So, what do you say we round up some of the gang and have one hell of a night?" he suggested.

"I say I'm in." I shot him a smile. "I'm so in."

* * *

I was thankful that WWE was in California for the next week with house shows and the upcoming shows Monday and Tuesday, as it gave me one hell of a night. Nigel had called up some of our most favorite West Coasters to meet up after our show was over. Bryan and Daizee, as well as a few others, came along for the ride as we all met up at Joey Ryan's Pasadena home. It felt like old times as we all joked around the small bonfire in the backyard, familiar PWG and ROH friends piling in and out of Joey's far too small house for everyone. Cody, Kofi, and Kelly, who we had managed to drag along with us, felt at ease with everyone. I was relieved that my new and old friends were able to mash well. I hated the idea of having to choose sides, and was glad I wouldn't have to in this instance.

"So, I hear I might have to kick someone's ass." Chris Hero slipped down onto a chair beside me.

I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my drink and watched the bonfire. "I'm good, but thanks."

"You know it'd be my pleasure." Chris smirked. "I could take those WWE pussy's any day."

"You do know I work there right."

"You're the exception."

I snorted. "Like you wouldn't work there if they offered you a contract."

"Alright, probably true, shut up." He nudged me with a laugh. "No but really Allie, do I have to kick Orton's ass? Nigel mentioned something about him being an asshole."

"It's fine, really." I shook my head.

"You know, you might not be in ROH anymore, but you're always going to be apart of the Sweet N Sour family. We have each other's backs no matter what." He sent me a rare serious look. "I'm here, heck, we're all here if you need us."

I smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. "Thanks Chris, I appreciate it. Unfortunately, you kicking his ass would just make things worse."

"Alright, well the offer will always stand."

"Good to know." I chuckled. "So, how are you and Candice doing?"

"I think I'm just going to go over there now." His face grew red. "Nice seeing ya Allie."

I smirked as he sped through the back doors of the house, escaping my third degree.

"Where was he off to in such a hurry?" Cody walked over.

"Oh, probably just trying to get away from my pryingness."

"Is that even a word?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not, but since when did that ever stop me?" I laughed.

"True." He smiled as well, taking up the seat Chris was previously occupying. "Nice to see you smiling. Haven't seen that in a little bit."

I shrugged. "Haven't exactly had a reason to smile lately, Cody."

He nodded. "Well I'm just glad you are right now."

"Me too to be honest. I haven't laughed this much in ages." I looked around the backyard before setting my gaze back on Cody. "Thanks for coming tonight by the way. It means a lot to have everyone I care about in one place and not hating each other."

"You're friends are pretty cool actually." Cody shrugged. "I can see why you're always talking about them."

I grinned. "They're the best. They're my extended family. Kind of like you, Kofi, and Kelly are now too."

"You have one big wild family, you know that."

My grin widened. "Oh I know, and I damn well wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Including me huh?" he shot me a smirk.

"Well maybe I could do without you." I smirked back

He pushed me playfully as I laughed. Yep, I most definitely needed tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Apparently British men are my inspiration! I watched Impact with Nigel McGuinness debuting, and damn, i got some random need to write something with Nigel in it. thankfully he was thrown into this story a few chapters back and you now have a new chapter! Been a struggle to write for the past little bit. School has been hectic, not to mention life itself. I also have the dreaded flu going around, so that's got me all locked up in the house not wanting to do anything but sleep. But i'm here with an update, hopefully it's not too horrible!

OH! so it's decided that wrestling has now been demoted and Nascar is my new obsession....i mean....fast cars....and hot guys....can't go wrong with that! and the fact that my two fav Nascar drivers/hotties (Kyle Busch and Joey Logano) are guest hosting Raw, the home of four of my fav hotties, thats like the greatest thing ever :p i seriously might drown in a pool of my own drool that night, too much hotness for one girl to take :p needless to say, Monday is going to be a very good day for me :)

And on a random note, I was very happy to see Shelley and Sabin actually wrestling and winning for once tonight :) made me all happy inside.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three:**

"You've been on WWE shows before, why are you so weird?" I laughed at the awe struck look on Joey Ryan's face as I led him around backstage at the Raw show Monday night in LA.

"Usually I just job out on Smackdown." Joey shrugged, looking every which way. "Never been this close to Raw guys before."

I rolled my eyes as I linked arms with him. "Well feel pretty special, I was allowed one person to bring backstage, and I chose you!"

"I've been bragging to Scott all day that you love me more." He smirked gleefully.

"It's totally true. He ruined Dynasty I say."

"Definitely."

I laughed as we turned a corner and stopped suddenly. I had to stifle my laugh by clamping a hand tightly over my mouth as Joey and I watched the scene unfolding before us. Daizee had pushed poor Davey Richards up against the wall and was now currently making out with the man. He seemed stunned from this angle, not really sure what to do. Joey and I exchanged evil looks as Davey seemed to wrap his mind around what was going on. We slowly inched towards the duo, trying not to make a sound until we were right behind them.

"Aw, look what we have here Joey." My hands went straight to my hips. "The love birds."

"They make me want to gag to be honest." Joey pulled a face as Daizee and Davey immediately jumped apart. "Get a room."

"But it's so cute, they're sucking face!" I smirked widely.

"Oh I hate you both." Daizee shot us both a dark look before grabbing Davey's hand and dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Love you too Daizee!" I yelled after her.

Once they had turned the nearest corner, Joey and I burst out laughing. I'm not sure how long we stood there, laughing out asses off, but after getting a few crazed looks from the other members of the roster, we managed to pull ourselves together.

"Well that was fun." Joey mused as we started walking again.

"I'm so glad those two are together." I grinned. "I've been hoping for that for years!"

"But now we're stuck with love sick friends." Joey scrunched up his nose. "Ick."

"Oh you're so the romantic Joey." I rolled my eyes, nudging him in the side. "Wanna go meet the bum tool who hates me?"

"Can I hurt him?"

"Sadly he'd probably hurt you. Or more like his gay bum tool friend would do it for him."

Joey snickered. "Well that's lovely. Should I protect my ass?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want anything to go wrong with that loveliness down there." I winked at him.

Joey barked out a laugh as we arrived at Legacy's locker room.

"Prepare yourself for Mr. Grouchy Pants."

"I can't wait!" he rubbed his hands together.

I snorted at his antics before pushing the door open. I peeked inside the room and sighed as I indeed saw Randy talking in hushed tones with DiBiase. Thankfully Cody was in the corner listening to his IPod though. I pulled Joey into the room, which immediately caught the attention of the bum tools themselves.

"This room is for Legacy members only." Randy growled, shooting a glare between Joey and I.

I shot him my own glare. "Fuck off Randy."

"Don't tell me what to do Jarrett."

"I'll say whatever I want Randall." I held my head high as I pulled Joey over to the corner, where Cody looked up and quickly pulled his earphones out. "Hey Cody."

"You like pissing him off don't you?" Cody sent me a toothy grin. "Joey right?"

Joey nodded as the two shook hands.

"So that's Randy Orton huh?" Joey looked across the room at Randy, looking him up and down. "I could totally take that."

"Oh sit down Joey." I pulled him down next to me on the bench. "So Codykins, what's the word tonight?"

"You're teaming up with Ted to take on Daizee and Kofi." Cody answered.

I pulled a face. "Ew, gayest thing of life. I have to team with that Neanderthal? "

DiBiase must have heard me as he stopped talking and proceeded to shoot daggers at me. I sent him a smirk as I continued.

"I'm gonna have to do all the work, he doesn't know the meaning of winning."

"Allie, I wouldn't…" Cody tried to warn me.

"Well I mean, you totally carry the team Cody, DiBiase should just go to FCW, but then again, even they know how to wrestle better."

"Not today Allie…" Cody laid a hand on my arm.

I ignored him however as my eyes bored into DiBiase's. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to push him today. Usually I just tried to ignore his asshole ways. Maybe I was just tired of how Randy was acting, or woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but I felt like continuing; to see how far I could go until he breaks.

"He has a fiancé doesn't he? Don 't know how she could put up with him, he's a complete loser who can't do anything right." I gave DiBiase a smug look.

"Shit Allie, why'd you have to say that." Cody groaned.

I shot him a confused stare before realizing DiBiase was stomping out of the room. Did I miss the memo that he was PMSing today?

"You call me out for saying shit, but you just go and be a complete bitch to everyone." Randy's glare intensified as he shot me the dirtiest look.

"He deserves it, does it to me all the time." I defended.

"Except he doesn't say anything about your personal life." A look of disgust mixed with disappointment flashed across his face. "That was just a low blow Jarrett. So much for being the good girl, huh bitch?"

I opened my mouth to respond when Randy to left the room.

"I'm confused." I glanced over at Cody. "What did I say?"

"His Fiancé cheated on him, he broke off the engagement this afternoon." Cody stood, a look of disappointment on his face as well. "That was a bit low Allie."

"How was I supposed to know?" My face fell.

"Randy was kind of right, Ted might say stuff to you, but he doesn't go personal. That was just…"

"Yeah I know, low." I mumbled, bowing my head. I felt like the worst person in the world at that moment.

"I'm gonna go find them." Cody scratched the back of his neck.

I tried to apologize to Cody, but he left before I could. I sighed and slumped back against the wall, running a hand down my face.

"I'm a horrible person aren't I Joey?" my hands fell into my lap.

"Hey, you didn't know." Joey wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We all say things we regret at some point. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"He probably hates me even worse now. How are we supposed to team up together now?" I moved forward, putting my head in my hands. I really did regret saying what I had now. I may dislike DiBiase for all the shit he does, but Randy and Cody were both right; He had never directly attacked me on a personal level. I crossed the line, and now ended up on very thin ice with every member of my faction. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Come on, let's go find Daizee and Davey, we can make fun of them. That'll cheer you up." Joey offered.

"No, I should get ready for my match." I sighed. "Show is going to start soon. Maybe you should go out and meet up with everyone else."

"Alright." Joey nodded, kissing my forehead softly as he stood. "I'll see you afterwards?"

"If they don't kill me, yes."

Joey ruffled my hair as he walked to the door and left. I sighed again as I raked a hand through my hair. I didn't know how to fix this. I could apologize, but I knew that wasn't going to do anything. DiBiase hated me before, and he sure as hell hated me now. I could sort of understand why Randy was so angry with me; I really was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

**A/N:** Allie had one of those, open mouth and insert foot, moments. probably not her brightest moment lol. So apparently watching Nascar all day gives christine inspiration, as i just wrote this like crazy once the race was over. one of my hot boys won, so that prob helped. and one of the guys guest hosting Raw tomorrow got 4th, so w00tness all around! oh, the PPV is tonight isnt it? hm, that might give me inspiration too, so there might be another chapter on the way tonight :)


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four:**

"So you're an idiot, that's nothing new." Daizee patted my shoulder as I told her and Kofi about what happened earlier.

I sent her a glare. "This isn't funny Daizee. I have to work with this guy."

"You made a mistake; they've made tons of mistakes before. They can't fault you for it." Kofi shrugged. "DiBiase is a douche backstage, but he's a solid worker out in the ring. It shouldn't be too bad out there for you."

"Easy for you to say." I moaned as I caught sight of DiBiase and Cody walking towards where we were standing by the entrance to the stage. "This has got to have something to do with Karma right?"

"Sorry A, wish I could do something." Daizee gave me a sympathetic smile. "We can get drunk tonight?"

"That was already part of the plan." I held my breath as the two reached us.

"Hey Cody." Daizee looked over at him.

Cody just nodded, not looking her in the eye. Daizee and I exchanged a look as Kofi raised an eyebrow.

"You're coming out there then?" Kofi asked.

"Clearly." Cody answered shortly.

Kofi sent Daizee and me a confused glance. I was confused as well. I could understand why Cody might be short with me, from what I said earlier, but there was no reason for him to be moody to his own friends. Though, I had a feeling both Randy and DiBiase said something to him. He had never cared about the lines drawn between Legacy and the rest of the locker room. He was friends with the others long before Daizee and I came into the picture. So once again, I must have been the reason for this. My face fell as Kofi's music blasted through the speakers. Daizee squeezed my arm slightly before heading off through the entrance and out onto stage. I stood there awkwardly with Cody and DiBiase, nervous about what was going to happen. Before I could think much about it however, our music began playing. I inhaled sharply before taking the lead out onto the stage.

The fans in attendance booed before we even reached the top of the stage. I flashed on a smirk, trying to look like my usual cocky, confident self. Now if only I could actually feel that way about this match. I knew if DiBiase and I didn't work together in some way, this wouldn't go very well. We needed to at least look like a team, even if we were anything but that.

The match felt like a blur. Kofi had been right when he said DiBiase was professional out in the ring. He hardly gave me a second glance of course, but he didn't seem to let what I had said earlier bother him while we were working together. We tagged in one another when needed, and actually performed a few double team moves together. I was surprised at how cohesive we seemed. No one would have been able to tell the difference if we hated each other or not. But then again, I guess that was the point.

The match ended in our favor after Cody interfered. We had a short celebration in the ring together before heading backstage. I passed Daizee as we made it backstage and shot her a quick smile before following the other two. I felt like I needed to apologize to at least Cody. He was acting weird around his own friends, and I didn't want to be the reason for that. Maybe if I just apologized and talked with him I could at least work things out with one member of our faction.

"Cody?"

He ignored me however as he walked side by side with DiBiase. I frowned as I tried to keep up to their fast pace.

"Cody, could we talk?"

"No."

My face fell. "Please Cody?"

He stopped, DiBiase following suit. Cody half turned, his gaze falling on me quickly. I was taken back by the look he was sending me. Cody and I always seemed to have an instant connection, ever since the first time we met. I never thought he would ever hate me to the extent of the glare he was now shooting my way. That was something I would expect to see coming from Randy, not Cody.

"Just go away Jarrett." He spat.

I had to take a step back from the venom in his tone. "But…"

"Just go." He turned back around and began walking.

I could have followed them, try and get Cody to talk to me, but I knew it was no use. I bowed my head as I turned and headed towards the women's locker room.

"Well don't you look all cheery." Kelly mused as I came into the room and immediately plopped down next to Daizee.

"I hate men. All of them. They suck." I pouted.

"What happened?" Daizee questioned.

"I think Cody hates me now." I bit my lip.

"What?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "How? You two were like, instant best friend."

"He was like your mini Roderick." Daizee agreed. "Oh wait, was that what was with him earlier?"

I nodded sadly. "I think DiBiase and Randy got to him."

"I'm sorry." Daizee wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I always knew Randy was a good for nothing asshole. He's brainwashing poor Cody."

"I know, and there's like nothing I can do."

"I know sweetie, I know."

"I'm losing everyone Daizee." I just feel like crying right about now. I had lost two of my best friends, and now I was losing someone who had really been there for me over the past year or so. Why did everything always seem to go so wrong? I was happy there for a bit, and then bam, shit happens, and now I'm back to square one.

"Hey, I'm here." Daizee assured me. "Purple Haze forever remember? Forget about Legacy. Cody is being a dick and he'll realize that after awhile. Matt, he just needs to get kicked in the head a few times. And Orton and DiBiase, well there's not much hope there, but you lived without them before. It'll work out. You've got me, Kelly, Nigel, Bryan, and heck, so many other people that I'm just far too lazy to name off."

I knew she was right, but then why did I feel so down? It felt like everything was crashing down around me, again, and I wasn't sure what to do. Was there even anything I could do to fix this? Did I even want to? I just wanted to be happy, was that too much to ask for?

"Look, go get dressed and we'll all go out and get nice and drunk." Kelly suggested.

"I heard drinking, I'm in." Mickie piped up.

I sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll meet up with you guys in twenty then."

Daizee gave my shoulders a quick squeeze before I stood and headed out of the room. I ran a hand through my long hair as I turned a corner. I raised an eyebrow as I saw the contents of my bag scattered across the hallway floor.

"Seriously?" I muttered, quickly grabbing up the clothing and other items and stuffing them back into the back.

I couldn't believe them. Did they really have to act this childishly? I said something I shouldn't have. I got that. I regretted saying it. What about them though? Orton has said a handful of low comments before, but neither DiBiase nor Cody acted this way towards him. Was I just receiving special treatment then? Because if this is the way I was going to be treated, I'd just march right into Stephanie McMahon's office and quit on the spot. I never had this hassle or any of these problems when I worked on the Indy's. Life seemed so simple back then. I didn't have mixed feelings for Matt; I didn't have any ex best friends trying to ruin my life. Sure I said stupid things often, but everyone was so forgiving there. I just wanted to go back there; I'd give anything to be able to leave this all behind.

As I stood back up, I realized I couldn't find my phone anywhere. I checked a few pockets before groaning. They probably dropped it in the room when they were throwing my bag out into the hallway. I was about to open the door to the room, hoping they had all left already, when the door flew open. I winced as it came into contact with my shoulder, no one caring there was a road block in the way. I grunted as Randy was the first to leave. He spotted me quickly and gave me the darkest look I had ever seen. I immediately bowed my head, no able to take the look anymore. He brushed past me, making sure to hit my other shoulder hard. DiBiase followed suit, except he didn't even glance my way. I realized that Cody wasn't following them, and was a bit hopeful that I would be able to get him alone.

"Hurry the fuck up Rhodes!" Randy shouted as he headed down the hall.

I heard a sigh coming from inside the room before Cody walked outside into the hallway.

"Cody?"

"Don't Jarrett." He looked away.

My face fell. "Please don't hate me Cody."

He moved around me unlike the other two had, which gave me some sort of hope.

"I'm sorry Cody, I said something stupid. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded with him.

He paused for a moment before just shaking his head and following the other two around a corner. I felt a pang in my heart as tears pricked my eyes. I tried to shake the horrible feeling off, but I couldn't. I was at a point where all I wanted was to go home and escape from the rest of the world. Unfortunately, that wasn't on anyone else's mind, as before I could even turn around, I was roughly pushed inside the locker room.

* * *

**A/N:** uh ohs....wonder whats gonna happen now! Cody is a bum tard! stupid Randy/DiBiase for brainwashing the poor hottie :( So i'm sooooooooo annoyed about the PPV last night, if i wasnt overly excited to see Busch/Logano guest host, i'd probably not even watch tonight....and thats saying something since i like watching the hot boys.....I might kill off Cena in this fic to take my frustrations out :p i'll try my hardest not to tho haha.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five:**

I tried to steady myself as I heard the door slam shut behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know who had pushed me into the room. I thought I had been able to go a week or two without Miz around. But that was just wishful thinking. There was something he wanted from me, and until he got it, he wasn't going to leave me alone. The unfortunate thing is that I knew exactly what he wanted. But I couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was threatening my friends, and I knew the people he hanged around. I knew he could easily take them out one by one. I wasn't going to risk that. I've already lost enough people; I wasn't going to let Miz take anyone else away from me.

"Please not now Miz." I pleaded as I slowly turned around.

Miz stood there with a wide smirk on his face. He slowly began towards me, making me back up into the middle of the room. He continued until my back was hitting the wall. My body began to shake as he trapped me against the wall and himself. I tried to look away, not able to take looking up into that disgusting face, however he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Are you scared Jarrett?" his voice was taunting. "That doesn't seem like you. And now you don't have any world champions to protect you. Whatever will you do?"

I refused to speak as he began trailing a finger up and down my bare side. Shivers ran up my spine, his touch ice cold. I didn't know how far he was going to go this time, but it didn't matter. I felt sick with him just looking at me that way. I was just a piece of meat to him. He didn't care at all about my feelings; he didn't give a crap if this was right or not. He knew what he wanted, and he damn well knew he was able to get it too. He was taking advantage of the fact that I cared about my friends.

"You've been avoiding me Jarrett, I don't appreciate that. I hope you haven't told anyone about this, or else I'll have to make sure to do something about that. You don't care about Punk do you?"

I gulped as he pushed his body into mine before capturing my lips with his own. It was by instinct that I fought back. I knew better, I knew it was only going to get me in trouble. But I couldn't help it. So I pushed at his chest, tried fighting back. Eventually I was able to bite down on his lip, making him yelp and jump back.

"Bitch!" he snapped before raising a hand and slapping me forcefully across the cheek.

I cried out at such force, my head snapping to the side. I tried to raise a hand to hold my cheek in pain, but he just grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully.

"Stop!" I begged. "Please, I'm sorry."

He just snickered as he twisted my wrist some more. I tried fighting him again, which only earned another slap to the same cheek. I had to bite my lip in order to not cry out. I could feel tears threatening to spill, but I willed them back. Miz would have a feel day if he saw me crying.

"I was just going to play nice Jarrett, but you've spoiled my fun." He raised his hand again. I braced myself for the contact, which I received shortly afterwards. I knew there was probably a clear outline of a hand now apparent on my cheek. It felt like my cheek was on fire as it burned painfully. "Maybe next time you won't be as feisty."

He pushed me against the wall again before smirking cruelly and walking away. He left the room quickly after checking to make sure there was no one in the hallway. Once he had left, I slid down the wall, my legs too shaky to hold me up any longer. I let my hair fall into my face, hiding my red cheek from view. I pulled my knees up to my chest, my head in my hands as I sobbed.

I don't know how long I sat there crying. I didn't even care anymore. However, when I heard a knock on the door I picked myself off the floor. I quickly pulled off my ring attire and changed into the clothes in my bag. I did a quick search around the room but couldn't find my phone. Great, just another thing to go wrong for me. I sighed as I headed into the bathroom attached to the room and splashed some water on my face. It didn't help the red puffy eyes however. I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheek was bright red, and there was indeed a hand print apparent. I quickly moved my hair in such a way that it would be difficult to even see much of my face. I knew I wouldn't be able to go out tonight like I had promised the girls. There was no way I was going to give them the chance to ask what had happened. Thankfully the hotel was only around the corner from the arena, and I would be able to walk back.

"Allie? Are you even in there or am I talking to an empty room."

I inhaled sharply before I left the bathroom and grabbed my bag before opening the door to the room.

"Oh good, I'm not going crazy." She laughed lightly.

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna pass on tonight." I refused to meet her gaze.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Fine, just been a long day." I shrugged. "You go though, I'm just gonna walk back to the hotel."

"Are you sure? I can go with you, have a girls night in." she offered.

"No, it's fine. Really. Go have fun." I assured her.

"Okay then." She eyed me. "Well if you're sure. I'll see you in a few hours alright?"

I nodded as she pulled me into a quick hug. I wanted to tell her everything right then and there. She was a sister to me, my best friend, and it killed me that I had to keep this from her. I just wanted her advice on everything, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk her safety, or the safety of everyone else. So I had to close myself off and just hope Miz would go away on his own.

"See you later." Daizee pulled back.

I waved slightly as she took off down the hall. I sighed as I waited until she had turned a corner before heading out of the room. All I wanted was to go back to the hotel room, get under the covers, and just never leave.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Daizee had still not come back to the room. I hadn't been able to sleep at all, and had resulted in lying in bed and watching late night television. I didn't dare let myself sit in the room alone without a distraction. I knew the minute there was nothing going on, I would start thinking about everything going wrong in my life. And I knew if that happened, I would end up breaking down. I couldn't do that, not with the risk of Daizee popping back in at any moment.

I had just found a movie on TV when I decided I needed a snack. Having passed a vending machine on the way from the elevator to the room, I grabbed my card key and some change before heading out of the room. I moved through a few different hallways before finding the desired vending machine. I punched in a few numbers, putting my money in the slot. I waited for the candy bar to fall into the slot to take it from, but of course, nothing was working for me. The machine was jammed, and no matter how much I pressed the button to give me back my money, it of course wouldn't. I gave the machine a frustrated punch, which only made me wince.

"Fuck!" I pulled my fist to my body, nursing it closely.

"That's why you usually don't hit inanimate objects."

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing the owner of the voice behind me wasn't really there. Like I needed this, today of all days.

"Hi."

Couldn't he get from the fact that I wasn't talking back, that I didn't want to talk to him at all? Seriously?

"You had a great match tonight. You mesh well with Legacy."

"Can we please not do this Matt? Not tonight." I whispered my plea.

"Allie…"

"Please!" I turned around to face him, the movement causing my hair to move out of my face. I didn't even notice until I saw his eyes focus in on my cheek. I quickly pulled my hair back in front of my face, hiding the red handprint.

"What happened Allie." He asked, worry etched in his tone.

"Nothing." I replied, looking down at my feet.

Matt took a step forward, grabbing my chin with one hand and pushing the hair out of my face with the other. I tried to push his hand away but he just grabbed my wrist, the same wrist Miz had painfully twisted earlier, and pulled me even closer to him. I didn't want to wince, but I couldn't help it. Matt frowned as he glanced down at the wrist quickly, noticing the light ring of bruises on my wrist. His eyes soon moved back up to my face, turning it slightly so he could have a better view.

"Did Orton do this?" He asked angrily.

"No Matt, just please let me go." My voice was soft.

"What happened? I'll kill Orton for this." His voice was low now, and I knew he was angry. "The fucking asshole."

"Randy didn't do this Matt, just leave me alone." I begged, trying to pull away from him.

He pulled me even closer until I was up against his chest. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks as I realized he was only wearing a thin wife beater. My body began to shake lightly at being so close to him. I don't know how he was still able to make me feel this way, even after he hurt me. But he did. I was still unsure of how I felt about him, but I knew it was the same as before. That kiss from the previous year meant more to me than just a fluke. I felt something that morning, I just wasn't sure what.

"If Orton didn't, than who did?" he questioned, softly tracing the hand print with the tips of his fingers.

"No one." I closed my eyes, wishing this would all just go away.

"Clearly someone did this Allie."

"Why do you even care Matt?" My eyes flashed open.

"Because I care about you Allie."

"When have you once apologized to me? When have you at all given a crap the past few months?"

"Daizee told me I shouldn't."

My mouth dropped slightly at that. "Daizee told you not to?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "She said that you just needed time, and that you had your hands full with Orton. I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"She talked to you?"

"She tells me how you're doing. Keeps me updated I guess. I do care about you Allie. I didn't lie about that. And I'm sorry; I want us to go back to how we were."

His hold had loosed and I was able to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"She talks to you?" I felt hurt that my own best friend talked to Matt. She knew he had hurt me, she knew that he had been an ass. It was selfish of me, I know. She was good friends with Matt too; I couldn't completely fault her for talking with him. But with everything going on, I couldn't help but feel hurt and angry.

"I…erm…yes."

I pushed him away from me slightly, attempting to brush past him. However, he grabbed me around the waist and stopped me.

"Allie, can we please just talk?"

"You've had months to just talk Matt. You haven't given me a care in the world. You've been too hung up on Layla to give me a second glance. So no, we can't just talking." I pushed against his chest.

"Allie please…"

"You're still with her right?"

"Well, technically yes."

I pulled a face. "Well then don't talk to me Matt. Don't bother me, don't even look at me. I can't do this. I've already lost you, and having you dangle the hopes of getting you back, I can't deal with it. I have enough problems right now, I don't need this too."

"I'm trying Allie."

"Well stop. Just stop!" I successfully pushed him away. "Please, just leave me along Matt. If you care like you say you do, then let me go Matt. I'm begging you, just let me go."

* * *

**A/N:** awwwwww poor Allie. stupid Miz, someone should hurt him. and Matty, caring as usual but not having a clue in the world lol. I love how i go weeks without being able to write, and now i have far too many ideas popping into my head. expect a very nice few chapters coming up :)

Raw was meh....minus Busch and Logano being on the show, and Matty winning a match, it was very mehish. especially when Kingston destroyed that Randy Orton car......and it was a #18 car too...which is Busch's number....mean and rude....i mean, who wouldnt want a car with Randy Orton on it? haha.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six:**

I walked around the floor a few times before arriving back at my hotel room. I was stuck between being livid, and just down right depressed. I hated Matt for having to do this to me now. Why couldn't he just leave me be. I got it, he didn't care. He said he did, but then he would have done something before now. I had given him a few months to care, but he didn't seem to take it. And now Daizee was talking with him about it? I knew I shouldn't be angry with her, but with everything that's been happening, I couldn't help it. All my anger was boiling over, and unfortunately I knew the next person I saw would be getting an earful.

"Hey your back." Daizee looked up from her bed as I entered the room. "Came back a bit ago and saw you weren't here."

I really wished she wasn't here. I knew I was going to blow up. I could feel the anger swelling as I stood there staring at her. She was my best friend, and I hated even disagreeing with her. I could just walk back out of here without saying a word, but that would just raise more questions, questions that I didn't need.

"You alright?" she asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

I inhaled sharply. "You've been talking to Matt?"

She seemed a bit taken back by the sudden question. She began fidgeting with her hands as she looked away.

"Not a lot…"

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I want you two to be friends again. You're so miserable lately; I thought pushing him in the right direction would help."

"You know he hurt me though. You're my best friend; you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side. He was an asshole, and I know he has a long way to go until your friends, but he deserves a chance."

I crossed my arms. "You told him not to do anything to apologize."

"Because I know you've had your hands full with Orton." She defended, her gaze falling on me. "Don't get mad at me Allie; I'm just trying to help. You shut him down every time he does try something."

"Because it's been months Daizee! Randy at least tried sooner." I protested.

"He was hurt too you know. Do you know how hard it was for him, to be horrible to you because he knew Orton would do something if he didn't?"

"I don't care!"

"You're not the only victim here Allie." Daizee stood, crossing her arms as well. "Orton threatened Matt. What was Matt supposed to do? He cared about you. He still does. He didn't want you to get hurt. So he pushed you away. I'd do the exact same thing if someone threatened to hurt you."

I looked away. "Whatever. You didn't need to be talking to him behind my back. I feel betrayed Daizee."

"I didn't betray you!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "Just listen to me Allie!"

"Whatever."

We stood there seething at one another, not saying a word. We were there for god knows how long, no one wanting to break the ice.

"What happened to your cheek?"

I had forgotten about hiding my cheek before I came into the room. I quickly moved my head to the side so she couldn't see the hand print.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing." She took a step forward. "Did Orton do that?"

"Why does everyone assume that!" I sighed.

"Well then tell me who did. Because I'm going to assume it was Orton until you tell me otherwise."

"It wasn't Randy; let's just leave it at that."

"No." she shook her head. "You're my best friend, and that clearly didn't just happen in the ring. You looked fine afterwards. Which means something happened between then and now. I can only assume Orton."

"It wasn't him." My fists clenched. "Just stay out of my life Daizee. Stop talking to Matt."

"And we're back to this!" she rolled her eyes. "He's my friend too you know."

"And he hurt me!"

"So did Orton, and you seem perfectly fine letting him back into your life." She accused.

"Because he actually gave a shit."

"So then why is he acting like he is now? Why is he hitting you?"

"He didn't hit me!" I exclaimed. "Fuck Daizee!"

"You're being impossible Allie." She ran a hand through her hair. "Just calm down."

"No. I've had too many things go wrong lately. I can't deal with this." I turned back towards the door.

"Allie…"

I left the room before she could say anything else. The door slammed behind me as I kicked the wall. Great, now I had everyone mad at me. I should just go jump off a cliff, that would make everyone's life so much easier.

"Everything okay?"

I didn't even hear the door beside our room open until the familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned and shot Kofi an apologetic look.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, we just got back a bit ago." Kofi shook his head, leaning against the doorway. "Everything okay Allie?"

"No, not really." I ran a hand through my hair. I could feel his eyes on my cheek, and I sighed. "Don't ask."

Kofi nodded. "Were you and Daizee just fighting?"

"Unfortunately. Cody hates me. Randy hates me. Now my own best friend probably hates me." My eyes were downcast.

"I'm sure that's not the case. You and Daizee are like sisters."

"We've never fought like that though." I frowned. "Now I don't even have a place to crash. Daizee will probably kill me if I go back in there."

"You could crash here if you'd like." He nodded inside his room. "We have a couch."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Kofi shook his head. "Don't mind Swagger though, he's a pig."

"Thanks Kofi thanks a lot."

"Hey no prob. It's what friends do."

* * *

I had left Kofi and Jack Swagger's room early the next morning. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink, and it wasn't even due to the rather uncomfortable couch. I kept thinking back to the events of the night. Opening my big fat mouth, Cody hating me, Matt, and getting into that horrible fight with Daizee. I felt terrible for snapping at her like that. I knew she didn't do anything wrong. And in truth, Matt had done the exact same thing I'm doing now. Randy had threatened to hurt me, so Matt pushed me away. Miz was doing the same, threatening my friends. I knew I was being a hypocrite by being angry. But I just wasn't ready to let him back in. Not now at least. I needed to apologize to Daizee however. I hated fighting with her, and I didn't want to go another week doing the silent treatment. I couldn't tell her everything that had been going on, but I could at least confide in her for everything else.

Making my way to the room next door, I inhaled sharply before entering the room. I was a bit taken back however when I saw that Daizee was no where to be seen. By further inspection, I could tell all of her stuff was gone. My face fell at that. I was hoping we'd be able to work things, or at least try to. But now I wouldn't be able to until at least the PPV. I could feel tears prick my eyes as I sat on my bed. I didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed that every time I started fighting, I would just get thrown back. Nothing seemed to work. It seemed pointless to even try anymore. But what else was I supposed to do?

My thoughts were interrupted by the room phone going off. I tried to ignore it, but after the fourth ring I got agitated and picked it up.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa Allie Bear, that's not very nice."

I closed my eyes as I let the familiar voice wash over me. "Sorry Alex. How did you know the number?"

"Tried calling last night but your phone was off. Daizee told me your extension. She sounded pissed off when I called, what happened?"

"It's a long story." I sighed, falling back against the bed. "I hate life Alex."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Why are you calling anyways?"

"Chris and Jimmy's birthday is coming up next month, and you're always the party planner so…" Alex trailed off.

"I almost forgot about that." I groaned.

"Don't let those two hear that." He teased.

"I don't know when I'll be able to get up there."

"Well what are you doing this week?"

"PPV Sunday…that's pretty much it."

"Fly out today and then head out Saturday night. I haven't seen you in ages Allie." He suggested.

"Not like I have anything better to do."

"Great! It's perfect too because Jimmy's off at ROH shows and Chris is doing a week in Japan."

"Oh ick, it's just you and me then?"

Alex snickered. "Oh you know you want a piece of this."

"Oh yes Alex, most definitely." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Alex was always able to make me laugh, even at the worst of times.

"Alright, so you go, get on a plane, and then get here ASAP."

"Will do."

"And when you're here, you can tell me whatever the fuck is wrong, because I can tell by that voice of yours that there's something up."

I cursed him for knowing me so well.

"Love you Allie Bear."

"Love you too Lexie."

* * *

**A/N:** When in doubt, just have a Machine Gun fix the problem :) her and Daizee are fighting, thats sadness. oh, and me and my friend have decided that Jack Swagger, as annoying as he is, is actually kinda cute...he has the whole dimple thing working for him lol.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven:**

Cody sighed as he glanced down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He wanted to call her so much. He wanted to apologize, to tell her he didn't hate her. But he couldn't. He had never let Randy or Ted take control of his life before, but this time was different. He didn't have any say in the matter, as much as it pained him. He really did care about Allie. Sure he had friends backstage, but nothing really clicked like they did with her. There was nothing romantic involved, she was just someone he could always talk to. He knew choosing sides would more than likely damage the friendship they once had, but he had to risk it. It wasn't like he had much of a choice in any of this.

"Rhodes!"

Cody closed his eyes for a moment before looking up as Randy stormed over.

"I told you to…"

"I'm not going to get you food Randy. It's called get off your ass and get it yourself. I'm not a slave." Cody snapped at his mentor.

Randy narrowed his eyes. "I don't appreciate that kind of attitude."

"Well I don't appreciate your attitude." Cody shot back.

Randy's fists clenched as he stood over the younger man. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Cody stood up, showing that he wasn't intimidated. "I get it. I don't have to be happy about it though."

"You better not think about calling her."

"I wasn't." Cody slid his phone back into his pocket, glaring at the St. Louis man. "Where's Ted."

"He actually knows how to follow orders."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Of course he does, he's your lap dog."

Randy snapped as he grabbed a hold of Cody's shift tightly, pulling him forward. "Listen here Rhodes; I'm doing you a favor by not just kicking you out of this group. One more word and I won't hesitate to."

"You think this group matters to me Randy?" Cody's gritted through his teeth.

"It better, or else." Randy pushed him back slightly. "Just do what you're told next time."

Cody straightened out the front of his shirt as Randy turned and stalked off in the opposite direction. Cody sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the curious stares he was receiving. Deciding to go for a walk, Cody grabbed his jacket and left the sitting area. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he sighed again. He hated the situation he was in. What he wouldn't do to be free of Legacy and Randy's reigns. He felt like an idiot for even being in the group in the first place. He was young and naïve when Randy first came to him, promising him championships and greatness. He was just starting fresh in the WWE, and the offer was appealing to him. It was good for the first little bit. But then he saw how others acted around him, around all of them. He didn't like it. He had always been someone people liked. But he was hated through association. He had started branching off from Legacy, trying to gain the trust of other's. It had worked with a few, like Kingston and Sydal. Slowly the rest of the roster had warmed up to him, and didn't care what faction he was in. And then she came along. Allie had changed everything. The lines between backstage had altered, she brought life back to everyone. Randy actually was a good guy once he let her back into his life. That was until this all started happening. Now Randy was back to his unbearable ways. Cody hated it; he wished it would just go back to how it was. But it wouldn't, not now. He wasn't even sure Allie would forgive him for how he was now acting towards her, and everyone else in the company.

Cody let out a frustrated grunt as he walked through the airport terminal, watching the travelers. He caught site of some his friends goofing off, and ached to be able to go over there and just have fun. But he couldn't. He was back on the outside, all alone, and watching everything and everyone pass him by. It wasn't the lifestyle he dreamed of, far from it.

"You look out of it."

He turned quickly to find Daizee leaning against the back of a chair, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind an ear. Cody tried to just turn back around and ignore her, but she stopped him.

"Why are you avoiding all of us?" she asked softly. "Allie thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her." Cody sighed. "I can't talk to you Daizee."

"Why not?" she demanded.

For such a small woman, she definitely had a temper. He could see her eyes flashing with a sudden rage as she took a step towards him.

"She was downright depressed last time I saw her. She has enough problems right now, she doesn't need you to just up and disappear as her friend."

"You don't understand Daizee."

"Oh I understand perfectly." She crossed her arms. "Orton and DiBiase said something to you, something probably completely untrue, and are threatening you. Man up Cody, you don't have to listen to them."

"You don't get it." Cody shook his head, averting her glare.

"You're scared of them. I get it. But just so you know Cody, you do something to those guys, and they won't forgive you." She nodded off towards where his friends were. "And Allie…well…she doesn't deserve this."

Cody bowed his head as he mumbled something incoherently. He didn't even let Daizee respond before turning and quickly hurrying off. Daizee shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe Cody. She understood he was probably being threatened, that was apparent. But she thought he was different. He had always been able to stand up to Orton before, but it seems even he too fell under Orton's spell. She just wanted to hit Orton, incredibly hard, for all the shit he's done. He's been nothing but a hassle for everyone, especially Allie. She tried so hard, and he just seemed to take everything out from under her. And now there was the possibility that he hit Allie too. Daizee knew Allie refused to say who had hit her, causing their big blowout he previous night, but Daizee wasn't stupid. She knew it was more than likely Orton who had done this. He did have a history of hurting Allie multiple times, and it wasn't like there was anyone else backstage who would hit her. It angered her that Allie just lets him do whatever he wants and get away with it. She just wanted to kill Orton for this. Just because Allie and her had a fight, that didn't mean she didn't care for her friend. They were still sisters; they just had a blow up. She just wanted to protect her friend, and the only way she could do that was if she got Orton out of the picture.

It seemed perfect that at that moment Orton was walking past her, a sour look on his face. Daizee didn't even think twice before jogging off behind him. She grabbed a hold of his arm, and turned him around.

"What the fuck do you want Haze?" Orton brushed her hand away, sending her a dark look.

"Why the fuck did you hit her?" Daizee demanded.

Orton narrowed his eyes. "You're delusional Haze."

"Don't give me that shit. I see right through it. You hit her, and then threatened her not to tell anyone. What, does it make you macho to hit people Orton?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Daizee clenched her fists. "You hit her. I thought you were man enough to stop that. But clearly you aren't. I'm not an idiot. I know it was you, so you might as well just fess up to it."

"I think you've hit your head a few too many times Haze, I never touched her."

"Whatever Orton, just know that if I find out you've touched one more hair on her body, your going to wish you hadn't." she warned before swiftly turning and storming off.

* * *

**A/N:** a little perspective into everything from other people...and there's a lesson here, never mess with Daizee apparently lol. so Randy did say something to Cody, threatened him even it seems....how rude.....Daizee should have just slapped him lol.

So i unfortuantely missed Shelley and Sabin last night :( DLing it now to see the hotness...i did see Nigel's awesomeness near the end of the show tho. It's nice to see they havent changed him much...minus the awesome entrance he does into the ring...that was slightly hot ;)


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight:**

I had barely left the Detroit Airport before I got tackled to the ground.

"Alex, your fat." I poked at his chest.

Alex smirked down at me. "It's been too long."

"Yeah yeah, I get that, now get off of me."

He snickered before swiftly standing up and holding out a hand. I rolled my eyes as I grasped it and got to my feet. Once my feet were on solid ground again, Alex swept me up in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you Allie." He whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too Lex." I whispered back.

"I say you just forget about the WWE and run away with me." Alex pulled back slightly.

"I'd much rather Chris." I teased.

"Mean." He pouted before his gaze fell on my still slightly red cheek. I cursed myself for momentarily forgetting about it. "Allie…what is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I pushed some of my hair into my face.

Alex cocked his head to the side, not wanting to let the subject drop. But after silently pleading with him, he must have caught the drift and nodded.

"Fine, but I want an explanation one of these days." He grabbed my bag and began leading me to his car.

I nodded without speaking as he put my bag into his trunk before we got into the car and he drove out of the parking spot. The drive to his and Chris' house was silent, Alex throwing glances over at me every once in awhile. I tried to keep my gaze on the familiar city sights, but it was rather hard with the look he was sending me.

"I'm fine Alex." I promised.

"That's bullshit Allie. You're not fine." He pulled up in front of the house and turned towards me. "What's been going on Allie? I've never seen you like this before. I knew WWE was a bad idea."

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep everything from the man. He had his own special ways of getting me to talk; he always had been able to. It was no use trying to refrain from telling him, even if it was only half of the truth. He was my best friend after all, I told him everything. Even with the wise cracks he thought were always appropriate, he was one of my best advice givers. And right about now, I desperately needed someone to just tell me what to do.

"In the house Alex." I sighed, pushing the door open and getting out.

Alex hurried me into the house, not wanting to waste a minute. He immediately pulled me down onto the couch and demanded that I tell him everything. I took a deep breath before just letting it all out. I told him everything to do with Matt, the issues with Randy, being a complete idiot and getting everyone angry with me. Of course I wisely left out the Miz situation, knowing Alex would blow a gasket if he found out about it. He always had had a short temper, even back when we first met. One little thing would make the man blow up. The few of us, Chris and I usually, were able to keep him in check. But as Chris was halfway across the world currently, I don't think I would have been able to handle Alex alone. And anyways, I didn't want Miz to find out I had told Alex, for all I knew he would try to hurt him too. That I would have. Alex meant the world to me.

"Wow babe." Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "That's all messed up."

"Life sucks Alex." I pouted.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry. I wish I could fix everything." He kissed the top of my head.

"We could switch lives."

"As appealing as that sounds, I'll have to pass." He gave me a small smile. "I'm sure Daizee doesn't hate you. You two just had a fight. It'll blow over in a few days."

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do without her, you know, she's like a sister to me. Pretty sure she's the only thing keeping me sane right now." I sighed.

"You've never been sane Allie."

I slapped his chest. "Alex, not the time to be joking."

"Sorry, bad habit." He rubbed his chest, chuckling softly. "Things will get better in time."

"Don't give me that crap Alex." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, then everything is crap and never going to get better."

"I like your lying better."

He laughed. "You're indecisive."

"Shut up, I'm sad here."

"Sorry babe." He squeezed my shoulders. "Are you hungry? I'm usually better at giving advice on a full stomach."

"Haven't eaten all day." I admitted.

"Well then I think ordering a pizza is a must then!" Alex shot me a grin before hopping off the couch. "The usual?"

"Yeppers." I grabbed the TV remote, turning it on. "So when does Chris come back?"

"In time for the next set of tapings." Alex shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm sure your extra jealous that he's there and your not."

"I secretly hate him."

I rolled my eyes as I flipped through the channels before stopping on one showing the newest episode of One Tree Hill.

"Oh hell no." Alex came back into the living room. "Not this shit."

"But it makes me feel not alone that my life is messed up!"

"It's a TV show babe." He slid back down beside me.

"Shush, I'm sad and depressed remember." I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Oh fine." He pulled a face. "But I cannot control the comments that will inevitably come."

"Deal."

* * *

"We are not getting strippers for their birthdays." I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because." I nudged him, rolling my suitcase behind me as we entered the airport. "Now remember…"

"I know I know, you wrote everything down." Alex chuckled. "I can get the stuff for the party; I'm not completely useless you know."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay shut up, it was one party. Not my fault."

"The dog didn't have anything to do with it."

"It was a psycho dog I swear!" Alex held up his hands.

"Sure Alex, sure." I rolled my eyes before stopping before him. "This was really fun Lex."

"Why do you have to go already?"

"Because I have a job to do." I hugged him tightly. "Don't be too much trouble."

"Who, me?" Alex smirked.

I slapped him lightly on his chest as I pulled back. "We need to talk more."

"I expect a phone call once a week." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as I actually find my phone."

"I still say one of those assholes took it." Alex frowned.

"I don't know that for sure. At least this gives me an excuse to get that new phone I've been wanting." I shrugged.

"I better still be number one on your speed dial."

"You've never been number one Hun."

Alex pouted. "That hurt."

"Good I'm glad." I patted his shoulder. "I should go though, my flight is gonna take off without me."

Alex sighed as he pulled me into another embrace. "I hate saying goodbye to you Allie Bear."

"Same here Lex." I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. I felt safe when I was around Alex, I actually felt happy. I didn't want to go back to those people. If I could, I'd just quit, at least then I'd be happy. But unfortunately I couldn't. I was stuck, and there was no getting out of it.

"Alright, go, I hate sappy moments." He tried to lighten the mood. He kissed my forehead softly before smiling down at me. "You go kick some ass and keep that title of yours alright?"

"Will do. Go win those tag titles finally okay?"

"Will do."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like i havent written enough with Alex Shelley, so i thought i'd give the guy a whole chapter ;) i watched Impact...and OMG Sabin! i wanted to hop through my computer screen to give him a huggles! poor guy! oh, and i also wanted to jump Nigel....but you know, thats just totally normal lol :p


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine:**

"You're late."

I bowed my head as the door opened, Randy glaring down at me.

"I made it perfectly clear when I wanted everyone to be here." He narrowed his eyes.

I sighed as I glared up at him. "My flight was delayed."

"I don't care for your excuses Jarrett." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room roughly. "Go get ready."

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but I knew better than to do so. Everyone already hated me in this locker room; I didn't need to give them more of a reason. So I laid my bag down on the bench near the corner before grabbing my ring attire and heading into the bathroom. I changed as quickly as I could, knowing that keeping Randy waiting wasn't exactly a wise idea right now. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail before heading back out into the main room. Randy stood, glaring at the flat screen TV attached to the wall as the PPV began. I tried to go unnoticed as I put my stuff in my bag, pulling out my boots and began lacing them up.

"Jarrett, hurry the fuck up."

I bit my lip from saying anything as I quickened my pace and quickly tied up my boots.

"We have a promo to shoot, don't make me tell you twice."

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Cody suggested.

Randy narrowed his eyes. "We'll go together Rhodes."

Cody sighed but nodded, letting his gaze fall to the floor.

"Jarrett…"

"Seriously Randy, fuck off." It probably wasn't the smartest move to snap at Randy, but I couldn't help it. There was only so much attitude I could take from him before I hit my boiling point.

"Don't talk to me like that." His body tensed.

I stood, crossing my arms. "Don't talk to me like that Randy. I don't need your attitude."

"As long as your in this group, your going to do as I say." He took a step forward, towering over me.

"Kick me out then Randy. I could care less." I challenged.

"Don't tempt me Jarrett."

"You're an asshole. I said I was sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize? Do you want me to fill the room with pictures of when we were kids? Will that make you actually act like a decent person again?" my heart was racing with every word I spoke.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he closed the gap between us. I stood there defiantly, not backing down. I wouldn't show him the slight worry I held. I couldn't promise myself he wouldn't hurt me. He had the last time he had been acting in this manner. I wanted to believe he had changed and wouldn't treat me that way again, but by the dangerous look in his eyes, I knew I couldn't believe such a thing. He looked like a mad man able to do anything. But I couldn't let him see that I was scared. That would just make things worse.

"I'd watch what you say Jarrett. You remember what I'm like when I'm angry."

"Oh like when you dislocated my shoulder." I shot back.

"That was you?" Cody looked up in surprise. "But…"

"I lied for you because you actually seemed to have a heart after that. But I should have just believed everything Cody and Daizee said; hell, what everyone's been saying! You're a cold hearted bastard who doesn't give a shit about anything, not even those two over there. You just want that belt, and you'd do anything to keep it. Even if it meant hurting innocent people. You don't deserve to be champion. You don't even deserve me as a friend. I don't know why I decided to give you a second chance. You don't deserve one. If you can turn this nasty after one little fight, then it's not worth it. You're not the Randy Orton I thought you were."

The room was silent with the exception of my rapid short breaths. I was angry, beyond angry even. I was tired of Randy and the way he acted. Yes I was scared of what he could do, but I was tired of letting people get the best of me. I already had that issue with Miz; I wasn't going to give Randy the satisfaction.

"We need to head out for the promo." Cody spoke before Randy could even look at me the wrong way. "Randy."

"You're going to wish you never said that Jarrett." Randy sneered before turning swiftly and storming from the room.

DiBiase followed closely behind, Cody however looking a bit hesitant. I looked away as I tried to calm myself down. My heart was still racing, my face red.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Allie." Cody sighed and shook his head. "You've really done it now."

"Oh just go run after your precious leader Cody." I snapped at him.

A touch of hurt crossed his face as he turned and left. I couldn't care. He was the one who decided to hate me, not the other way around. I sighed as I fell back down onto the bench, needing a moment to myself. Of course, whoever decided to call me at that very moment apparently didn't think along those same lines. I frowned as I grabbed my phone from my bag and checked the number. I clicked the phone on as I raised it to my ear.

"I'm working Austin."

"Not even a hello, that's a bit rude."

I rolled my eyes. "Hi."

"Hi back. How's it going? Haven't talked to you in a bit. Hear you hanged out with Shelley. Do you just not like me anymore?"

"I've been busy with shows Austin."

"I can tell that by your voice. Everything okay sweetie?"

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the wall. Oh, if only he knew. "Not really Aussie."

"Wanna tell me about it."

"I can't even if I wanted to." I sighed.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. It's not that." I peeked an eye open and checked the time on my phone. "I have a promo to do with the guys in a minute. They're pissed enough as it is, I don't think showing up late would be a good idea."

"I really want to kill that guy." Austin growled angrily. "Say the word and I'd be there in a heart beat."

"Thanks Aussie. I need to get going. Call me later though?" I asked softly. "I need to hear a familiar voice."

"No prob babe. I'll let you go. Love you."

"Love ya too Aussie."

After hearing Austin hang up, I sighed and hung up myself. I knew I would have to go meet up with Legacy no matter how much I didn't want to. It was bad enough as it was, having them hate me even more wasn't going to go well in my favor. I just had to pull through tonight and tomorrow and then I would be free. That wasn't going to be too hard right?

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for not updating, been hectic. Currently taking a break from all the evil Matrix Math crap we're doing to post this. My head feels like its gonna explode if i dont take a break lol. Think hot boys...hm...Randy Orton...yep, that totally worked! btw, anyone been watching Glee? amazing show! i absolutely love it, and the soundtrack kicks but also!


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty:**

I stood on the ring apron, watching as Matt gave Cody another swift kick to the head. I winced slightly, knowing just how devastating those kicks were. It was the middle of our match against Matt, Kofi, and Daizee, and unfortunately things weren't going well for us. I could see DiBiase's body tense as Matt went for the pin. I sighed out of relief when Cody was able to get his shoulder up. DiBiase and I both reached our hands out as far as we could, trying to reach Cody to tag into the match. A miracle must have happened as Cody was able to crawl over and slap my hand. I heard DiBiase make a sound of annoyance as I climbed through the ropes, now facing Matt in the middle of the ring. I was fully prepared to just kick his ass. He did deserve it after all, and being able to hit him really hard would probably make things feel a bit better. But I could see the hesitance in his eyes as he inched back and tagged Daizee in. I was a bit disappointed I had to admit.

Daizee and I locked up, and I knew I was in for a challenge. Even when we were the best of friends Daizee and I brought out the best in each other, and I knew tonight would be no different. We fought back and forth for the next few minutes, countering out of countless moves. We knew each other like the back of our hands. We knew what the other was thinking inside this ring, knew each other's moves better than our own. So it was no surprise when she was able to drop kick me right out of the ring.

I groaned as I made contact with the mats outside the ring. I rubbed my lower back as I slowly rose back up to my feet with the help of the safety barrier. I was just turning back towards the ring when Daizee's body came flying over the top rope and right onto my body. We fell to the ground hard, another pang of pain shooting through my body. I could hear Daizee rising to her feet as the crowd roared. I tried to move but it felt far better to just stay lying on the ground. The others must have taken up our place in the ring as I spotted Daizee getting back on the ring apron in her team's corner.

"Are you okay?" I heard Cody's voice ask softly.

I grunted in response as I bit my lip and pushed myself into a sitting position. I ignored the hand he held out for me to take and stood on my own. Of course, I was hardly on my feet for two second before another body came flying out over the ropes and brought Cody and I down to the mats. People really needed to stop doing that, I really wasn't a threat at the present moment. I'm not entirely sure how, but before Cody and I could even thinking about trying to get up, the bell was ringing. I braced myself for the inevitable, the opposing team winning and taking our titles as well as the last two remaining spots in the Rumble match tonight, but shockingly, that never came.

"The winners of the match, Legacy!"

I pushed myself into a sitting position, leaning my back against the barrier as I watched DiBiase getting his arm raised inside the ring. Wondering how he managed to fight off all three of our competition, I looked around for the others. Seeing everyone but Daizee laid out in the middle of the ring, I frowned as I could see a chair laying on the mats below the ring, clearly having been pushed out quickly after being used. I should have been happy we won at all, but knowing it was done in such style put a sour taste in my mouth.

"Come on, let's get to the back." Cody had managed to get to his feet, holding out a helping hand.

This time I swallowed my pride and grasped his hand. I was pulled to my feet and he wrapped an arm around my waist, steadying me. I wanted to push him away, but my body ached to such a degree that I didn't even care anymore. Everything was a blur after that. My title was pushed into my hands at some point as the three of us made it backstage. No one spoke as we walked towards the locker room, but surprisingly it wasn't an awkward silence like it usually was. However, that changed once we reached that dreaded room and we walked in. Cody's arm dropped from around my waist as he and DiBiase moved over to one side of the room to deliberate with Randy. I sighed as I moved to my corner and fell down onto the bench. I had to bite the inside of my cheek as I could feel a shudder of pain run up my spine. I put my head in my hands as I breathed in deeply, wishing for the pain in my body to leave.

I made the executive decision to just pack my stuff up and head to the hotel. I doubted Randy would want me to accompany him to the ring, and instead have DiBiase and Cody do so, so there was no reason for me to stick around. I just wanted a nice hot shower and to crawl under the covers and sleep the night away. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case as Randy's intense gaze turned on me. I didn't even need to be looking at the man to know when those cold blue eyes were boring into me. A shiver ran up my spine as I lifted my head to stare back at him.

"You're coming out with me." He growled.

That seemed to surprise us all as DiBiase and Cody sent him looks of disbelief. My face fell; I really didn't want to have anything to do with Randy tonight. After our confrontation earlier, I wasn't really sure what he would do, and to be honest, I didn't want to find out.

"Have one of those two do it. I'm tired." I shook my head.

"They have more important things to do, like winning the rumble. No, I want you out there." He stood, an intimidating look crossing his face. "It's next, so hurry your ass up."

I frowned as I opened my mouth to reply back. However, Cody cut me to the chase.

"She'll be happy to." He shot me a look.

I sent him a glare back. I didn't appreciate his attitude. He was a complete hypocrite. He was an asshole to me all of a sudden, but when I talk back at all, he gets all angry with me. Like come on, I said something I regretted last week. I apologized for it, couldn't we just all move past it? Apparently not I suppose.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want to do." Randy stomped his way over and towered over me.

I sighed as I moved my gaze away from him, trying to keep myself calm. I was on the breaking point with this man. If my earlier outburst wasn't enough, he was going to get an earful soon.

"Get up." He ordered.

"No." I shot back defiantly.

"I said get up." He grabbed on my arm and pulled me up roughly.

I glared up at him as I tried to push him away, but that just caused his hold to tighten on my upper arm.

"Don't give me attitude Jarrett, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." His eyes narrowed.

"Leave me the fuck alone Randy. I'm not going out there with you." I tried to pry his hand off my arm, but that just caused him to grab onto my wrist tightly.

"I'd do as I say Jarrett, or else."

It was at that moment as I stared into those blue eyes, that I saw the Randy Orton that I had been met with a year and a half ago. The short few months he was actually a human being had gone down the drain. He was right back to where he started. There really was no hope for the man. Knowing I had no other choice, I nodded and bowed my head. Randy eventually let go of me and stalked out of the room, his title grasped in his hands. I bit my lip as I kept my head down, grabbing my own title and following behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** What a bum tool Randy is...sheesh! whoa, i can't believe this is the 80th chapter! i need to learn not to write this much next time around haha...i'm pretty sure i just never like finishing things so i keep them going and going. haha, oh well. i'm sure none of you complain :p

I'm sooooo pumped! going to see New Moon today, and i can't wait! it looks incredibly awesome, and of course Jacob half naked is very pleasing to the eye :D


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One:**

I stood at the side of the ring, watching as Randy and John fought up by the stage during their No Disqualification match. I was sort of glad to see John getting the upper hand finally, Randy having been dominating most of the match so far. Just because I was supposedly out there to help him, I was hoping some sort of miracle would occur and he'd lose the belt to John. Randy didn't deserve the prestige of that title. He didn't care about what that title meant; he just wanted to be better than everyone else. It would do him good to be knocked down off of that pedestal of his.

After a bit, the two came back around the ring, forcing me to move in order to not get in the way. Though I'm sure Randy would have loved that. Randy seemed to finally be able to fight back against John, plowing him into the safety barrier. Taking a moment to breathe, Randy shot me a glare and motioned me over. I sighed but moved around the side of the ring until I was in front of him.

"Start doing your job Jarrett." He growled in a low voice. "Don't just stand there and look pretty."

"What do you expect me to do?" I crossed my arms.

"I expect you to make sure I win. Because if I don't…"

"You'll what Randy?" I challenged. "You'll take it out on me?"

His eyes narrowed as he towered over me. "Don't tempt me."

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him, refusing to meet his glare. I noticed John was slowly beginning to get up, grabbing a nearby chair that was used earlier. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I stared up at Randy.

"I think you might want to watch out."

He must have sensed John was behind him, as before John could swing the chair down to hit him, Randy grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled us around, pushing me in front of him. John didn't even have time to react as the chair came crashing down across my skull. Randy didn't seem to care as he pushed me to the ground, taking advantage of the fact that John was distracted. I groaned as my head pounded. It felt like bricks were being thrown at my head continuously. I could hear the crowd booing from where I laid beside the ring and assumed Randy was getting the upper hand.

"Ms. Jarrett?"

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a lone medic leaning over me.

"Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

I groaned but nodded. I lifted a hand to my forehead and felt the sticky substance of blood beginning to flow . I attempted to push myself up into a sitting position, but everything began to spin, the pain growing stronger.

"Just take it easy Ms. Jarrett." The medic inspected my forehead, making me wince as he lightly touched around the cut that travelled just under my hairline. "We'll need to get you stitches in the back."

I grumbled an incoherent response as the medic began helping me up. I could hardly stand up right due to how much the damn arena was spinning. I was ready to get off this ride. I never did like those tea cups, always span far too fast. The medic tried his best in helping me around the ring, but it was a bit hard when I wasn't even able to help at all. Eventually another medic came running down the ramp, reaching us at the base. With the support of the two I closed my eyes tightly, trying to drown out the increasing pain. It wasn't until I heard the bell ringing that I opened my eyes. We were at the stage by that point as I looked up at the large titantron, disappointed to see Randy standing in the middle of the ring with the title raised in the air. Great, just great, like this night couldn't get any worse.

"I'm going to kill him."

I looked up as we made it backstage, Punk standing there before us with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He immediately pushed the medics away as he pulled me into his arms and tried to check my forehead.

"Punky that hurts." I moaned, leaning up against him, my legs not able to hold me any longer.

"She'll need to come and get stitches." One of the medics stated.

"I'll bring her." Punk assured them, brushing some of the hair out of my face. "I'm going to kill him for this."

"Well do it, don't tell me about it. My head hurts too much for your ranting." I closed my eyes tightly, laying my head against his chest.

"Sorry." He slowly began to lead me down the hallway lined up with the wrestlers heading out for the Rumble.

"Shit, are you okay Allie?" Bryan left the lineup and moved over to us.

I just groaned in response.

"That good huh." Nigel joined us. "That's a nasty cut sunshine."

"I'm gonna take her to the trainers. Good luck out there." Punk nodded at them.

The two gave their well wishes as Punk pulled me further along down the hall. As we turned the corner though, my legs were like jello and I couldn't keep myself up any longer. Punk didn't waste a moment as he wrapped his arm around my legs and pulled me up into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder, my eyes closed.

"Why do these things always happen to me Punky?" I mumbled.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." He sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Punk eyed Legacy's door as we stood outside.

I nodded as I lightly touched my forehead, my hand grazing the bandage covering the stitches the trainers had to put in. "I'll be fine. I'll catch a ride with Bryan and Nigel."

"You'll come to my room tonight?" he pressed.

"I will." I assured him. "Go out with everyone, its fine."

"Alright." Punk still looked unsure.

I wrapped my arms around him loosely, embracing the man. Punk sighed as he pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head.

"Be safe."

"I will." I pulled back only to lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Punky, for everything."

"You know I love ya." He attempted a smile. "I'll see you in a bit alright?"

I nodded as I pushed him down the hall. He chuckled and waved before turning a corner. I sighed as I turned towards the door of Legacy's locker room. I was unsure if they would still be here. Cody and DiBiase had gotten out early, and I just knew they would all be in horrible moods. I inhaled sharply as I pushed the door open, bracing myself for the inevitable. Fortunately the room was empty, and as I glanced around, I noticed their bags were gone as well. I sighed out of relief as I moved over to my bag and pulled out my clothes. Not even bothering to go into the bathroom I began changing in the room. I pulled on my jeans and was just grabbing my shirt when the door smashed open. I jumped and quickly covered my upper half with my shirt, trying to cover my bra and chest from view. My face paled as I saw Miz locking the door behind him, a sick look on his face. I gulped as I backed up into the wall; no where else to go as he strode over to me.

Neither of us spoke a word as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek. A cruel smirk crossed his face as he trailed his hand down my neck, creating a path down towards my shoulder and over the material of my bra strap. I shuddered at his touch on my bare skin. It felt disgusting, I felt so dirty when he touched me. But I knew what would happen if I tried to fight back. I couldn't have anyone else questioning bruises or marks on my body like Daizee and Matt had.

However, when Miz tried to undo my bra from the back, my stupid instincts kicked in, and my arm flew out to try and stop him. I knew the second it happened I shouldn't have done that. He quickly grabbed my arm, twisted me around and pushed me face first into the wall. I groaned as he pushed me up against the cold wall, twisting my arm tightly behind my back. I tried to bite my lip to keep from wincing, but as his nails dug into my arm, I couldn't help but let out a soft cry.

"What did I say about watching what you do around me Jarrett? I thought you learned your lesson after the last time. I guess your too much of an idiot." He gripped my arm tighter, twisting it even more than he already had. "What am I gonna have to do to get it through that head of yours? I own you Jarrett."

"You're a sick bastard." I was an idiot. Why couldn't I ever keep my mouth shut?

Miz growled out in anger as he twisted my arm even more, causing a loud cry to emit from my mouth. Miz moved his head down to my ear, his breathing leaving goose bumps on my skin.

"Next time we meet Jarrett, I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve, you slut." Miz threatened in a low voice.

Panic shot through me as he pulled me back by the arm and pushed me across the room. I hit into the bench and fell to the ground. Miz just laughed cruelly as he stalked from the room, a smug look on his face. I couldn't help the tears from falling as I brought my legs up to my chest and sobbed into my hands. Why did everything always have to happen to me?

* * *

**A/N:** awwwww poor Allie :( Randy is a bum tool, and Miz is a creepy bum hole. she just can't catch a break can she?

sorry about not getting this out sooner. it's been written for the most part, just finally got inspired to write the last little bit. Had the craziest Christmas here in Windsor last night. bit early, but oh well, made sense since we're all leaving towards the end of the week. I swear, S and B so know me...New Moon Board Game and Kyle Busch stuff :D the dinner was fantastic, just like a traditional christmas...fantastic food and tons of people! have i ever mentioned i love christmas? i swear, Christmas is my drug!


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two:**

I wasn't sure how long I just sat there alone in the locker room. The tears were dried on my cheeks as I sniffed every so often. I didn't have any more tears left, I had cried myself dried. I just couldn't move from this spot. At this point in time, I hated my life. Nothing seemed to be right. My best friend hated me, Randy was a jackass, Matt didn't seem to care, and Miz…I couldn't even think about him. I knew the next time I saw him I wouldn't be as lucky as I had been in the last few encounters. I didn't even want to think of what he would do. I knew it wasn't safe around him, but I couldn't pull myself to tell anyone. I couldn't. I knew what would happen if I did. It was just too hard to keep everything a secret. I was tired of lying. I was tired of losing everyone I cared about because of lying.

The sound of my ringtone pulled me out of my thoughts. I sighed as I pushed myself up to my feet and over to where my bag was. I fished my phone out and clicked it on without even looking at the number. Hardly anyone knew it since I had just gotten it before arriving at the arena that night. There had been no point in waiting for my phone to show up. I knew it had to of been someone from Legacy, and there was no way I was going to get into it with them over that. So I gave in and bought a new one.

"Hello?"

"Allie? How's the head babe?"

"Hi Austin." I closed my eyes as I sat on the bench, leaning my head against the wall. "Hurts. A lot."

"I'm sorry babe, wish I could do something."

"How did you even get this number earlier Austin?" I was curious.

"Asked Alex why you weren't picking up your other phone. Told me you got a new phone and gave me the number." He answered. "Also told me those assholes probably took it. Do I need to round up some of the boys and kick their asses?"

"No. its fine." I sighed. "Aussie, I'm having a really bad night, can we talk later?"

"Are you going to be okay? Because if your not, I will be there in a heartbeat."

I knew he would be. I would just have to say the word and Austin, and more than likely half of the Ring of Honor roster, would be here. We were a family, and even if I was off in the WWE, that family still stuck together.

"I'll be fine Aussie. I'll get through it." I opened my eyes as I heard a knock at the door. "I really have to go though. Nigel and Bryan are here."

"Our conversations always seem to get cut short." I heard the hurt in his voice.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yeah you better babe." Austin laughed. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do. Love you too Aussie."

We hung up moments later, just in time for me to get pull on a shit and grab the door before Bryan or Nigel knocked it down.

"Hey sorry I was…" I stopped as I pulled the door open only to reveal Cody. I pulled a face, crossing my arms. "What do you want? Why are you even knocking?"

"I forgot something. I didn't want to just barge in."

"What did you forget?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes."

Cody sighed. "I forgot my phone."

"I haven't seen it."

"Well can I look?"

"No."

Cody frowned. "Allie…"

"Whatever I don't care." I turned and walked back over to my bag.

I ignored Cody as he walked into the room behind me. He began searching around the room, checking under the benches and in the few lockers in the room, trying to find his phone. He quickly checked the bathroom before coming back out with a dejected look on his face. I tried to keep myself occupied with my phone, though watched him closely out of the corner of my eye.

"Have you seen it?" he finally asked.

"Nope." I answered shortly. "Probably with the assholes who stole my phone."

"Ah, you have your phone." He raised an eyebrow.

"Its new."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck. "Well if you see it…"

"I won't let you know."

Cody sighed. "Look Allie…"

"I don't want to hear it." I dumped my phone back into my bag and stood. "I need to go."

"Try not to keep pissing him off Allie. Things will just get worse." He paused for a moment as his gaze lowered. "What happened?"

I was going to ask him what he was going on about before I realized he was staring at my arm. I looked down and paled as I saw how red my lower arm was, the shape of hand prints starting to form bruises on my fairly pale skin. I tried to hide my arm from view, but he had already crossed the room and was pulling the arm up to inspect.

"What happened Allie?"

"It happened in our match." I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Your arm didn't look like this before Randy's match." He countered.

"Well then it happened during that match." I defended.

"You never got hit in the arm."

"Oh just leave it be Cody!" I snapped, successfully pulling my arm away.

"Did something happen between then and now?" he asked.

"Nothing happened Cody." I grabbed my bag and attempted to leave.

"You can tell me if something happened Allie." Cody stopped me.

"No I really can't." I glared. "You chose to be an asshole Cody."

"I didn't have a choice Allie." He sighed, running a hand down his face. "You don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly." I shook my head. "And you chose what to do about Randy. You chose to give up your friends because of him. That's a very asshole move."

"You're letting someone hit you." He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "So who is it?"

"No one."

"That's a lie. Why don't you just tell the truth for once?"

"Because there's nothing to tell." I argued. "I can't do this right now, I need to go."

"Always running away Allie, when are you going to finally face your problems?"

I looked up at him, my eyes boring into his own. "As soon as you learn to face your own problems instead of just doing everything Randy says because you're scared."

I left the room before he could say anything back. Once the door was closed behind me, I let out a heavy sigh before heading out of the arena. As I made it outside, a taxi was slowing to a stop nearby. I knew I was supposed to wait for Bryan and Nigel to go back to the hotel to meet up with Punk. But after a split second of thinking, I headed over to the cab and got in.

"Where to?"

"The airport."

* * *

**A/N: **OOOOOOOOO i wonder where she's off to...any guesses? so theres a new mystery for Nancy Drew (awesome books btw!)....the case of the disappearing phones! hm, wonder what could be going on there


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three:**

Cody sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He watched Allie leave, and he so wanted to stop her. He wanted to tell her everything, to tell her he was sorry. He hated this. He hated letting her and everyone else think that he didn't care about them. She was probably one of his closest friends, someone he cared about, and he was losing her because of everything. Cody wasn't so sure how much longer he could take crap from Orton; he didn't want to keep losing people. He just knew something was wrong with Allie. That bruise on her arm didn't look like some ordinary bruise from a match. He could see the formation of hands on her arm, indicating that someone must have hurt her. But who? Randy seemed like a clear winner, but he had seen her with Punk after Randy's match. Orton had left with them earlier, so there was no time for him to have been a dick. So then who else? He couldn't think of anyone backstage, minus Orton, who had ill feelings towards her. She was usually well liked by everyone; no one could hate the usually cheerful blonde. But then who could be hurting her?

After a yawn emitted from him, Cody decided to call it a night. He'd figure out his phone problems in the morning. He walked from the room, and quickly pulled himself to a stop before he ran right into Daizee. Daizee didn't even give him a second glance as she just brushed past him, Matt trailing behind her. However, Matt made certain to hit Cody's shoulder, shooting him a quick glare. Cody rolled his eyes as he continued on. But after a moment, he stopped. Maybe one of them would know what was going on with Allie.

"Do you know how she got the bruises?" he asked suddenly, turning around.

Daizee stopped, making Matt almost walk right into her. She turned swiftly and shot a glare towards Cody. "Who?"

"Allie." Cody stuffed his hands into his pant pockets.

"What bruises?"

"Oh her right arm. Looks like she just got them today, but they couldn't have been from our match."

Daizee cocked her head to the side, a flash of concern crossing her face. "When did she get them?"

"Just saw them now. They looked fresh. I'm worried about her; I think someone is hurting her."

"Probably Orton." She crossed her arms.

"Why do you care about her anyways Rhodes, aren't you the one who abandoned her?" Matt spoke up, his eyes narrowed.

Cody clenched his fists in his pockets. "You did it long before I did."

"Yeah well I regret that."

"I never had a choice."

"Oh shut up both of you." Daizee held her hands up. "This isn't about either of you. This is about Allie. I'm worried about her too. I think its Orton. His temper has gotten pretty bad in the last month or so."

"I don't know. I don't think he could actually hurt her again." Cody shook his head. "And this happened when she wasn't around Randy."

"Well it's the only logical possibility. Who else would want to hurt her?"

"Maybe Sydal there." Cody accused.

"I wouldn't hurt her. I would never do that." Matt snapped, his eyes flashing in anger. "What about you Rhodes?"

"Technically you did hurt her if my memory serves me correct. Broke her heart."

"Guys! Shove both of your egos up your asses!" Daizee glared at the two. "If either of you possible care for Allie, you'll shut the fuck up right now."

Cody and Matt immediately looked away, neither daring to say another word. Daizee had quite a temper when she let it out.

"Look, we can't do much until she just comes and talks to us. But Cody, if you do care about her like you seem to even though you act like an ass, then watch her around Orton. We'll try and figure out what we can with everyone else."

Cody nodded. "Best we can do isn't it?"

"Unfortunately. I'll try calling in some of the guys to help talk to her, but if she won't tell me, I doubt she'll tell anyone." Daizee sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Thanks for letting me know Cody. You're still a good guy. Whatever Orton has said to you or threatened you with, you know you have friends who have your back."

Cody nodded but refused to meet her gaze. "I need to go. Randy is probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah just go back and be the assholes bitch!"

"Matt!" Daizee turned on him, pushing at his chest lightly. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry." Matt mumbled.

Cody just shook his head as he turned and headed down the hallway. He just hoped they would be able to figure out what was going on. And soon before something worse happened to Allie."

* * *

I sighed and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind an ear as I looked up at the building I was standing in front of. It was crazy that I was here. I in no way expected to be coming here, but once I was at the airport I somehow managed to get onto that plane. And now here I was, standing in front of the building a group of my close friends were wrestling at. It of course wouldn't be as crazy if it wasn't in Japan of course.

It was downright mental. I had called Stephanie and asked for some time off. She was more than willing to give me the house shows and even next Monday off, saying it would sell the head injury. So I was free to do whatever I pleased. What did I decide to do? Fly to Japan to see friends. Yeah, I must have gotten hit in the head extremely hard Sunday night. I had gotten multiple calls from Punk, Bryan, and Nigel, asking where in the world I was. I of course never told them I was going to Japan; they would just try and stop me, telling me I was running away from my problems. And in all honesty, I was. Japan was the place that was completely perfect. It had the greatest wrestling in the world, it was an amazing atmosphere, and the people were some of the nicest. Not to mention it always seemed like at least one of my friends were there at all times. It just seemed to work out that every member of Sweet N Sour, my old faction, happened to be touring with Pro Wrestling NOAH this month, giving me the perfect opportunity to travel back over here. Again, I don't think I was right in the head when I made that decision.

"What in gods name are you doing here!"

A grin flashed across my face as I turned and practically got tackled by Eddie Edwards. I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around. I swatted his arm until he set me back down, though he just pulled me into a tight embrace. My smile widened as I wrapped my arms around him, taking in the comfort of his arms.

"I repeat, what in gods name are you doing here?" he whispered into my ear.

"Needed time away from everything." I hid my face in his muscular chest.

"So you came all the way to Japan to do so?" he chuckled. "You're adventurous."

"Well I wanted my Wolves and found out y'all were over here, so I had to come." I defended, looking up with a smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Allie." He grinned.

"So, where's my other Wolf and Mr. Hero?" I pulled back, though Eddie kept his arms firmly around me.

"Inside, they made me park the car." He rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, you're their man slave when Shane isn't around." I teased.

"Sadly I am." He pouted.

"Aw, you know I heart ya!" I patted his chest. "You're my favorite. Though don't tell either of them that, they think it's them."

"Gotcha." Eddie winked. "How about we head on in there and gloat that I got to see you first."

"Of course you would use me as a gloating tool." I snickered.

"You know me far too well." He moved an arm up to my shoulders before grabbing his bag he had dumped on the ground. "Ready?"

"Yeppers." I grinned as I let him lead me into the building.

I don't know what it was about these people, but the minute I was around them, everything felt alright again. Everything that had happened with Miz seemed to just get pushed to the back; Randy's growing anger hardly crossed my mind. It may have been crazy, but coming here to Japan was what I needed. I needed to get far away from the problem in order to try and figure out what to do to fix it. I knew there probably wasn't a fix, but I could at least get a nice vacation out of it. And anything to make me somewhat happy these days was definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** as promised to a certain someone, i updated before midnight! Cody was smart and actually told someone about the bruise....hopefully the three can help. i personally loved Matt and Cody getting told off by Daizee haha. oh, and who wouldnt just love to just go to Japan on a whim? my friend Matt is going over christmas break to see his girlfriend (i think) and i'm so jealous! so i made Allie go to Japan for me :p and i needed more hotties so enter American Wolves :D cant go wrong with Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards! and if you dont know who they are, google/youtube...friggin smexy!


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four:**

"I still can't believe you flew across the world just to see us." Davey mused later that night as we arrived at their hotel room, which they graciously were letting me crash in.

"Yeah well, I wanted to see my favorite tag team!" I defended with a grin, flopping down onto one of the beds. "Where's Chris rooming?"

"Somewhere with someone." Eddie answered. "You're on my bed."

"I like your bed. It's comfy."

"Why do you think I picked it." He rolled his eyes, plopping down on it beside me.

"I love you forever and ever Eddie."

"You can sleep here with me." He snickered before rolling back off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'm just going to bed." Davey nodded, pulling off his shirt. He stopped at his jeans, glancing over at me.

"What? We've roomed together like a million and one times." I pointed out.

He shrugged as he pulled his jeans off, revealing his plain green boxers. I chuckled at how lackluster they were before moving off the bed and headed over to where Eddie had put my suitcase. I rummaged through it before finding something to sleep in.

"Close your eyes."

Though I didn't have to worry, he was already in bed with his back turned to me. I smiled slightly before changing quickly, not wanting Eddie to come out of the bathroom suddenly and see more than he was supposed to. I tossed my dirty clothes back into my suitcase before walking over to the bed and slipping under the covers. I sighed as I found a comfortable spot, pulling the covers up to my chin. I loved that initial feeling of warmth you got when you got into your bed. Quite possibly one of the greatest feelings of life.

"Don't hog the covers this time." Eddie whispered as he left the bathroom, running a hand through his short wet hair. He moved over to the bed and slipped in beside me. He instinctively put an arm around me as I snuggled up against him. "I've really missed you Allie. Things just aren't the same without you there."

"I miss you guys too. You have no idea how much I wish we could go back to the good old days." I told him truthfully, curling up at his side.

His arm tightened around me as I smiled and closed my eyes. I loved Davey and Eddie. They were two of the nicest people, despite their characters in the ring. They had always been there for me, through almost everything in the past couple of years. Everything just seemed right when I was around the two. They just had that special something that made me feel like everything was going to be okay. And lying here, next to Eddie, I felt perfectly safe. I wish I could just bring them along with me, never having to worry about anything every again. But unfortunately life didn't work that way. I was alone. No matter how long I hid out here, no matter how safe I felt in the arms of these men, I was truly alone. No one knew or understood what I was going through. I couldn't tell a sole, even though I desperately wanted to. As Eddie began drifting off to sleep, his arm never left my waist, and instead pulled me closer. I just wanted to spill everything to them, tell them what had been going on. I was so tempted to. But what if word got back to Miz? I couldn't even begin to think of how he would react. So for now, I was alone, and it had to stay that way.

* * *

"Do you think something is wrong with Allie?" Eddie asked.

"There has to be. I mean I know she loves Japan and all, but taking time off and coming here? Daizee told me something has been going on with her." Davey lay on his bed, arms behind his head as he thought. "And did you see those bruises on her arm?"

"I tried asking about them but she wouldn't tell me a thing." Eddie frowned. "I'm worried about her."

"Me too, but you know how she is. She's as stubborn as a mule. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she won't. We just need to be supportive and show her we're here."

"Yeah I guess." Eddie sighed. "I just hate seeing her like that. It's obvious she's faking all the smiles."

"I know, hard to see one of our own like that." Davey sat up, running a hand down his face. "She's here for the week, let's just try and see what we can find out. Maybe she'll come around."

"I hope so."

* * *

"You won!" I grinned widely as Eddie and Davey returned to their locker room a few nights later after winning a hard hitting bout. "You guys were awesome out there!"

"Thanks." Eddie plopped down beside me, letting out a heavy sigh and rubbing his lower back.

"Sore as hell though." Davey rolled his shoulder a few times, wincing slightly.

"You guy alright?" I asked, concern crossing my face. I may not have been their manager anymore, but they were still my best friends. I wanted the best for them, but their health was always top priority.

"We're good, don't worry." Eddie flashed me a smile in assurance. "Nothing we haven't handled before."

"I'm sure nothing compares to your elbow." I traced a finger over the nasty scar across his right elbow. "I feel horrible for not being there when you were going through this."

"You were busy with the E, its okay." Edie shrugged.

"No it's not okay." I frowned. "You're like family to me and I wasn't there for when it happened, when you got the surgery, or any time after that. I didn't even call! I'm a horrible friend."

"Hey, don't even go there." He caught my chin and looked me directly in the eye. "You've had a lot of stuff go on lately, I get it and I understand. I know you care, we all do." He nodded at Davey and Chris who was across the room getting ready for his match. "You don't need to beat yourself up about anything."

"Yeah, and it's not like we've been there through whatever's going on right now for you." Davey's eyes traveled to my arm, making me cross my arms quickly to hide the bruises.

"And anyways, god knows you wouldn't have approved on me wrestling the ladder match right afterwards." Eddie tried to make light of the situation, chuckling lightly.

"You're right about that. I think you're an idiot for it." I nudged him, trying to ignore the look Davey was giving me. I moved my attention over to Chris, who was plucking his earphones out of his ears. "When's your match?"

"Up next." Chris flexed his arms. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck Mr. Hero." I smiled up at him.

He grinned as he moved past us, stopping briefly to high-five me. Once he left, I looked back over at Davey and sighed as he was still sending me that look of worry.

"Will you stop it Davey." I pleaded.

He sighed and looked away. I looked over at Eddie who was looking away also.

"Alright, what is it?" I finally asked, getting tired of their silence.

"What's been going on Allie?" Davey questioned.

I pulled a face. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Then how did this," Eddie tugged at my arms until he got my bruised arm free. "Happen?"

"It just happened in a match." I shrugged, trying to pull my arm back, but he refused to let it go as he held my wrist softly, his fingers trailing over the bruises. I winced; the bruises were still fresh enough to hurt.

"Bullshit. That doesn't happen." Eddie shook his head. "Tell us what happened Allie."

"You know you can tell us anything. We're family." Davey stood and walked over so he was sitting on my other side. "Please tell us Allie. We can help."

"No you can't." I successfully pulled my arm away from Eddie, covering the bruises.

"Yes we can." Eddie tried to reason. "Come on Allie, we're the Wolves, Sweet N Sour. Like Davey said, we're a family, have been since the day we all joined. Nothing is ever going to change that. We're here for you. You can tell us."

"I can't." I could feel tears prick my eyes. "I just can't."

"Something is going on Allie, and you aren't talking to anyone. Daizee is worried about you, Alex is worried about you. Everyone is worried. You haven't been yourself." Eddie brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Talk to us."

"No." I shook my head, a tear slipping own my cheek.

Davey quickly wiped it away though. He moved so he was kneeling down in front of me. "We hate seeing you like this. We know you've been putting on an act since coming here. What happened Allie? What's bee going on? We just want to help you."

Another tear fell down my cheek, and another followed. I tried to sniff back the emotions, but they flowed freely. I didn't want either of them to see me like this. I was always strong around them, hardly showing my weak side. They were the American Wolves after all; nothing seemed to get in their way. I didn't want my problems to get in their way, as they surely would. They weren't the type to sit back and let another get hurt. I knew the moment I told them they'd go crazy. But I couldn't let that happen. They needed to concentrate on finishing this Japan tour, and then keeping their tag titles back in the States. I was not going to distract them with something I should have been able to deal with. My weakness wasn't going to become theirs.

"Please, tell us what's going on. I don't want something to happen to you." Davey cupped my cheek. "Let us help you."

"No. I can't. Just leave it be. Please." I begged them.

"We can't just sit here and not care Allie." Eddie shook his head. "You're our best friend."

"I just can't." I wanted to. I wanted to just let it all out, to tell them everything. But I couldn't. I couldn't let them get distracted, and I didn't even want to think of what Miz might do if he found out I told anyone.

"You can tell us. We're here for you Allie. We'll take care of you. We won't let anything happen to you." Davey seemed to somehow understand my fear.

I shook my head, my vision blurring as the tears increased. "I can't. I just can't."

"Just tell us Allie. I can see that you want to. What's holding you back? Please just tell us. It'll be between us three. We won't tell a soul. Just please let us help you."

My body began to shake as I hid my face with my hands. I couldn't stop the tears as they slid freely down my cheeks. Eddie wrapped an arm around me, kissing the side of my head. Davey meanwhile took my hands and pulled them down, squeezing them softly. I closed my eyes, not able to take looking at either of them. I just wanted them to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. But even if I did tell them everything, neither of them would be able to help. No one could help me.

I'm not sure how long we sat there for. It wasn't until the sound of the door opening that my eyes flashed open. I tried to wipe my eyes as Chris walked in, though it was no use; he had already noticed.

"What's wrong?" he made his way over to us in only a few long strides. He took up the spot beside me, where Davey once was. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I tried to stand up, about to make the excuse of having to use the bathroom.

Davey however stood up just as I did, his eyes boring down into mine. "Allie you can't keep running like this."

"I'm not running."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." I shook my head stubbornly.

Davey crossed his arms. "Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you guys."

"You could have waited until next week when we were back in the States." Chris pointed out.

"I like Japan."

"Bullshit!" Davey snapped, making me jump slightly at his sudden irritated tone. "Just talk to us Allie, tell us what's going on. And don't you dare say nothing. We're not idiots here!"

"I already told you, I can't tell you." I tried to move past him.

Davey however stood in my path. I tried going the other way, but he just moved back in front of me. I sighed out of frustration. I just needed to get away from them all. I knew if I stayed in this room for too much longer I was going to break down and spill. But I couldn't let that happen.

"Davey let me leave."

"No, you need to tell us what's been going on Allie." He shook his head sternly.

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"We're your friends."

"So what?"

I could tell he was growing impatient. His jaw locked as his eyes hardened. I knew he wasn't angry with me; he was just annoyed that I was being so stubborn, so distant. I didn't want to piss him off, but there was nothing else I could do.

"Allie, talk to us."

"No."

"Allison, just tell us." His eyes narrowed.

A chill ran up my spine as he used my full name. The look in his eyes was a bit unnerving. I knew he would never hurt me. But I had been proved wrong time and time again with people. I didn't think Randy could hurt me, and there was now a long history of that within the past year and a half. I may not have known Miz, but I never thought he would be the kind of guy who would be sick enough to do what he's been doing. So as I stood there, staring up into Davey's eyes, I was a bit nervous about what would happen.

"What's been going on Allie?"

"nothing." I mumbled, looking down.

"Damnit Allie!" his voices raised with his sudden outburst.

My body began to shake again as my bottom lip quivered. Davey's face softened as he raised a hand. I wasn't thinking straight and flinched as he cupped my cheek. His hand snapped back as he realized what happened. He took a step forward and again, I flinched. I didn't mean to, but with everything that had happened, I couldn't help it. Tears began flowing again as I just stood there, letting my hair hide my face. He moved a hand and I flinched yet again, my eyes closing tightly.

"Please don't hit me." I blurted out.

The room fell dead silent.

"Allie, I would…I would never hurt you." Davey's voice was soft.

I just looked away as he took a step forward, ignoring my soft pleas, and pulled me up against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, not letting me go even though I fought against him. It was no use though, he was stronger than I was, and I was exhausted. I was tired of hiding, tired of running from everything. I just wanted everything to be over. I just wanted to everything to stop being so damn hard. I cried up against him, my face digging into his chest. His arms tightened around me as he bent his head down next to my ear.

"Please just tell us what's going on Allie. We want to help you get through this. Please."

I was tired of keeping everything a secret. I willed myself not to let my guard down, but my body wouldn't listen to my brain. I nodded into his chest, my sobbing growing stronger.

"Who's been doing this Allie? Who hurt you?" he questioned.

I felt a lump in my throat as I looked up slightly. His eyes were soft, encouraging me that it was alright to tell him. I felt safe with these men. Although I was scared of what would happen if Miz found out, for the time being, I had three men that wouldn't let anything in the world happen to me.

"Miz."

* * *

**A/N: **OMG super long! and she told them! whats going to happen now? will they go and kick Miz' head in...cuz that would be super awesome eh!

i didn't expect this to go this long, but it did. wrote half of it on the train home (yay im home!) and half today. hope you enjoyed it! next chapter possibly later today or tomorrow.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five:**

Davey paced the hotel room later that night. I refused to tell them back at the arena. Even though I knew no one would over hear us, I wanted to be safe. The three rushed us back to the Hotel, and as soon as we entered Eddie and Davey's room, they were demanding I tell the story. So I told them. I told them everything. I told them about New Years, when Miz first started his sick games. I told them about every incident after that, and with each passing story, Davey grew angrier and angrier. When I was finished, I had tears streaming down my face. Chris wrapped his arms around me as I leaned against him. Eddie sat on the other bed, his eyes wide, his face full of shock. Davey meanwhile paced, his usual habit when he was angry. Every once in awhile he would kick or punch at something in his way. I jumped every time, causing Chris to tighten his hold. Eventually, after Davey kicked at the wall, Chris told him off.

"Just stop Davey, your freaking Allie out." Chris sent him a pointed look.

Davey immediately stopped and looked at me. When he saw my tear stained face he walked over and sat down beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry Allie. I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

Chris removed his arms as Davey put his around me. I moved into his hold, never wanting him to let me go.

"I'll kill him Allie. I'll rip him apart for what he's done to you." He growled, his voice low.

"No, please." I pleaded with him as I looked up. "You promised."

"You can't expect me to just sit back and let him hurt you." Davey shook his head.

"You promised Davey. You all promised to not tell anyone or do anything stupid." I moved back, looking at them all.

"We can't let him get away with this." Chris agreed with Davey.

"You can't." I shook my head. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We can take him." Eddie cracked his knuckles.

"But you don't know who he's friends with! Mark Henry! He'd kill you all." My eyes widened with fear. This was exactly why I didn't want to tell them. They were going to go do something stupid.

"We'll get some of the guys then. Claudio would help in a heartbeat. Same with the Briscoes." Chris pointed out.

"No!" I jumped up, my face paling. "No, you damn well promised!"

"Well that was before you told us everything." Davey argued. "The asshole is hurting you and…trying to do other things. I'm not going to let him touch you like that. Over my dead body."

"You promised Davey."

"Well I'm breaking my promise." He stood, taking a step towards me. "You don't have to worry about him Allie. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"You promised you wouldn't do anything and your breaking that promise Davey, how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Because I would never let anyone hurt you. You're a part of the pact, and we stick together."

"No, please Davey. Please don't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Allie, but I can't keep that promise."

Tears came to my eyes as I looked around and saw the others nodding in agreement. This was going to go very wrong. I could just feel it.

"I need to go." I turned and locked eyes on my suitcase.

"Whoa, no you don't." Eddie stood and quickly grabbed me around my waist. "You can't go back there."

"I'm not going to stay here with people who aren't going to respect my wishes!" I struggled against his arms.

"You can't exactly blame us Allie. How did you think we were going to react?" Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys in the first place!"

"Well you did, and I'm sorry, but we're not going to let this continue happening." Davey crossed his arms. "And we're not going to let you go back there."

"It's called I work there."

"And you still have till next Monday off." Eddie stated. "You can stay here with us."

"Ugh, what are you going to do, keep me against my will?" I glared at them all.

"I'm not morally against tying you up." a smirk slowly crossed Davey's face. "We've done it before."

I groaned. There was no use in fighting them. There was three of them, and one of me. And as I remember vividly them actually tying me up that one time years ago, I knew they would do it again. I hated them for caring so much. Now I was stuck here worrying what would happen when we left Japan. And I knew something horrible was going to happen.

* * *

I bit my lip nervously as I sat in the back seat of Davey's rental car over a week later. It was early Sunday evening and we had just landed in Toronto, the location of tomorrow night's Raw. However, tonight there was a house show in Kitchener and Davey was driving us to it. I begged the three of them not to come with me, but they refused to listen. Now we were driving to the arena and I was freaking out.

"Please don't do anything." I pleaded for what felt like the millionth time since we landed.

"Too late we're already here." Davey replied, pulling into a parking lot a couple blocks down from the arena. He paid the fee before pulling over to an empty spot.

I didn't want to leave the car. The longest I held off getting into the arena, the happier I'll be. I knew what would happen once we got in there. All three of them, especially Davey, would go nuts and find Miz. I couldn't have them going around trying to kill people. Despite the problems in my life, I did enjoy working for the WWE. I didn't want this to put a black cloud over my career. I just needed to find a way to either distract them, or calm them down. Sadly, I don't think either of those options was going to work.

"Do you all have to come in there with me?" I sighed as we got out of the car and into the cold winter air.

"Yes." Eddie nodded.

"But, ugh!" I pouted. "Can I least only get one of you backstage?"

"No, we're all coming." Davey shook his head.

"Please! Just do something I ask." I pleaded with them. "Just one of you, please? The rest of you can just watch the show, but please just one backstage. Do at least something I ask of you."

The three exchanged looks, as if having a silent conversation. Finally, after what felt like forever, they turned back to me.

"Fine." Davey sighed. "But we want to see you right after the show."

"As in you have 20 minutes to meet here after the show is done. If you're late, we're going to assume that something happened."

"Okay okay, fine sounds good." I waved them off.

"I'll go backstage with you." Davey stepped forward.

"Uh uh." I shook my head. "You don't have a level head when your angry. I want Eddie."

"This isn't negotiable." Davey narrowed his eyes.

"It is now." I grabbed Eddie by the arm and began dragging him towards the sidewalk. "Either deal with it or don't come."

I heard them grumble behind us but followed nonetheless. Eddie eventually wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortably as we walked, and I found myself moving into him. I knew Eddie was the right choice. While I knew he was just as angry as the other two, I wouldn't have to worry abut him running around and trying to kill anyone. He had a clear head on his shoulders, and he would use logic before doing anything stupid. Or at least I desperately hoped he hadn't changed within the last week.

As we made it to the arena, we parted from the other two and I brought Eddie backstage. I grabbed him a pass from the security guard, handing it over to Eddie as we made our way backstage. I waved at a few people as we walked the maze of halls, but tried not to stop for too long. I didn't want to give Eddie the opportunity to spot Miz. Actually, I didn't want the opportunity for Miz to spot me. So we hurried along the halls until we reached the Women's locker room.

"Yo Allie!"

I looked up and smiled as John Cena came walking down the hallway, a grin on his face. He swept me up in a hug as he reached us.

"How's it going Allie?"He pulled back, ruffling my hair slightly. "Have a nice mini vacation?"

"Yeah it was fun." I nodded, glancing over at Eddie.

"Oh hi, John Cena." John held out a hand to Eddie.

Eddie was hesitant as he stared at John. Eddie didn't easily warm up to people. Neither did Davey. They were exactly like wolves. They protected those in their pact, and didn't easily allow others in. While I wouldn't change them at all, sometimes they went a little too far.

"Don't mind him, he has issues." I nudged Eddie while sending John an apologetic smile. "I better go get ready though. See you later?"

"Yeah definitely." His smile never faltered as he let is hand fall to his side.

He waved a he moved past us and headed back down the hallway. I sighed as I looked up at Eddie, raising an eyebrow at him.

"John is a nice guy."

"I don't trust anyone back here." Eddie shrugged.

"Even me?"

I groaned inwardly as we turned and saw Daizee standing there with a wide smile. She quickly hugged Eddie, who returned the gesture happily.

"What are you doing here, I thought you guys were in Japan?" she asked a she pulled away, her gaze falling on me for a brief moment before she quickly looked back up at Eddie.

"The guys and I came back a bit early." Eddie shrugged. "Davey and Chris are out in the arena if you want to try and find them."

Daizee brightened. "Davey's here?"

Eddie nodded, and before anyone could say anything else, she was rushing off to go find him. I frowned and watched as she turned the corner with sad eyes. I missed Daizee; I missed having my best friend, my sister, around. I hated that I was the cause of all of this too. If it wasn't for me, everything would be fine. I had a habit of ruining everything.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eddie slipped a hand into mine, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The show is going to start soon; I should just go find Legacy."

"Alright, lead the way." He nodded.

I sighed but nodded as well before we began searching for the desired locker room. Sadly we found it too quickly for my liking. I inhaled sharply before laying a hand on the door handle. Before I opened the door however, I looked back at Eddie.

"Please don't start anything with them. Please Eddie."

"I'll try my best." He rested a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded before opening the door and taking a tentative step in. Since it was a house show, Randy was no where in sight. He refused to make an appearance at the house shows, finding it below him. DiBiase and Cody were here however, and both heads shot up a Eddie and I entered the room. DiBiase's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Eddie, meanwhile Cody just looked back down, not giving a care.

"Orton won't like you bringing your talentless friends here." DiBiase sneered

"Well he isn't here now is he?" I snapped at him, pulling Eddie over to the other side of the room.

"He'll find out."

"Go right ahead, I don't really care." I glared at him.

DiBiase just sat there glaring at us, something Eddie didn't take lightly. He stood there, his arms crossed, glaring right back at him. Eddie was a wolf, he never backed down from a possible threat, and at the moment, DiBiase was a threat.

"Eddie, sit." I ordered, pointing at the bench.

Eddie grumbled under his breath but did what I asked and sat. At least I knew how to train my wolves. I rummaged through my bag before finding my ring attire and heading into the attached bathroom. I changed quickly, not wanting chaos to erupt in the room while I was gone. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I grabbed my clothes and went to head back into the other room. Before I could though, I heard a voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I'm sure we'll make a fantastic team tonight."

My face paled.

"Where is Jarrett anyways?"

"She's being slow. Hurry the fuck up Jarrett!" DiBiase shouted.

My heart began racing as I tried to calm myself down. But it was useless, my heart only continued to speed up. I wanted to just hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night, but I couldn't. I knew if I didn't get out there soon Eddie would literally kill someone, and I couldn't let that happen. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment while taking a few deep breaths. I could do this, I could do this, I could do this. It was just a match. And then I could come back here and get away from him. I could do this.

I inhaled sharply before grasping the handling and pulling the bathroom door open. I stepped out and came face to face with Miz, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Jarrett."

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear, thats not gonna turn out well. miz is there, and god knows Eddie probably wants to kill him!


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six:**

"Hello Jarrett."

I gulped as I saw Eddie clenching his fist from where he stood. Miz took a step forward but I slipped past him and over to Eddie. I laid my hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly. I knew that look in his eye. I had only seen in a handful of times. He had his sights on Miz, and there was nothing that was going to change that.

"Eddie, stop." I muttered to him.

"I'm going to…" his voice was in a low growl.

"What's wrong with your friend Jarrett?"

I knew Eddie was going to erupt at any moment. I needed to get him out of here. I began pushing him slightly towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" DiBiase demanded.

"None of your business." I shot him a glare.

"We have a match to talk over."

"You hit someone, I hit someone, I think I've got the gist of it." I pulled the door opened and pushed Eddie out of the room. "I'll meet you there."

I didn't wait for a reply from anyone as I slammed the door shut behind me. Immediately as the door was closed, Eddie punched at the wall, causing me to jump.

"You should have just let me get my hands on him." Eddie growled.

"And this is why I didn't have Davey come back here." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You can stay with Bryan and Nigel while I'm out there."

"I don't want you going out there with him." Eddie shook his head furiously.

"I don't exactly have a choice Eddie. This is my job after all."

"Fuck your job!"

"Eddie!" I crossed my arms. "Look, nothing can happen out there with him. There's a whole arena full of people, not to mention everyone else in the match. As soon as the match is done, I'll come find you. Kofi is in the same locker room as Bryan and Nigel so I'll walk back with him. No possible time I can be around Miz alone."

I was a bit surprised how clear my own head was considering. But I had to do everything within my power to control Eddie, or else he really would go in there and rip Miz apart. While I would love for that to happen, I also didn't want Eddie to get carted off to jail on my behalf. Nor did I want to lose my job either. We just all had to keep calm and hope to god that Miz got tired of these games.

"Come on, let's just go. Please?" I tugged at his arms, pleading him with my eyes.

He sighed but nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I grasped onto the hand on my waist as we walked, the feeling of safety keeping my mind off what would be going on soon. I knew I should have just waited to come back on Raw. But no, I was an idiot, and now look at the predicament I was in. While I knew nothing could happen once we were out in the ring, that still didn't mean I wanted to be anywhere around Miz. Just him looking at me made me feel dirty. The way his eyes run over my body, I shudder at just the thought.

"You okay?" Eddie asked softly.

"Fine. Just thinking." I attempted a smile as we stopped in front of the locker room a good chunk of the roster was in. "I'll be fine though."

"Are you sure Allie? Because I'm sure you could just use the excuse that your not up to par and they'll take you out." He suggested, wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me in for a hug.

"No, I can do this. As much as DiBiase and Cody are assholes, they wouldn't let something like that happen."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." I shrugged. "But I have to hope that there are decent people in this world Eddie." I stepped back and knocked on the door. "You'll be alright here with Bryan and Nigel."

"Yeah, we can catch up." Eddie nodded.

We waited until the door opened, revealing Kofi.

"Hey girl!" Kofi grinned. "Great to see you back. Missed you Monday."

I chuckled. "Missed you too Kofi. Is Bryan or Nigel around?"

"Hello sunshine." Nigel popped up behind Kofi, a grin on his face. "Edwards, what a surprise."

"What, a wolf is here?" Bryan came waltzing over from across the room, an eyebrow raised. "What's up Eddie? Hero said you guys were in Japan."

"Just got off tour. We thought we'd take a little detour and hang out with Allie for a bit longer." Eddie nodded.

"You went to Japan?" Nigel sent me a shocked look. "I'm jealous."

I shrugged. "Missed the place."

Bryan laughed. "So what's up?"

"Mind if Eddie hangs with you guys? I have a match and he refuses to go out and sit with Davey and Chris."

"Yeah no problem." Bryan nodded, motioning for Eddie to come in. "You can meet the guys."

Eddie turned to me before he headed in. He kissed the top of my head and whispered words of encouragement. I smiled slightly as he waved and followed Bryan and Nigel into the room, the door closing behind them. I sighed heavily as I glanced around. Realizing suddenly that I had forgotten my belt, I groaned. Usually that was a good thing to have when going out for a match. I was just about to head back to the locker room when I caught sight of Cody heading towards me, my belt in hand.

"I figured I'd bring this so you wouldn't have to come back." He shrugged, handing it off to me.

I muttered thanks as I fell into step with him as we headed to where the others would be. DiBiase and Miz were already off to one side near the entrance, chatting about the match. Daizee, Matt, and John were to the other side, John waving as we approached. I wanted to go over to them, not wanting to be around my own teammates for obvious reasons. But I knew it would be awkward with Daizee and Matt. So I was stuck between awkward and a sick minded individual. Yeah my life just seemed perfectly awesome.

* * *

I groaned as I rubbed my lower back. The match had just ended, our side picking up the win. We were making our way backstage just a little bit sorer than the beginning of the match. I had a little run in with Kofi and I had to give the man credit, he was brilliant in the ring. Especially with those kicks.

"Well at least we won." Cody chirped.

"Yeah, no thanks to Jarrett though." DiBiase glared my way.

I had absolutely no energy to fight with him. I just kept my head down as I went to turn towards the locker room I left Eddie in. However, an arm stopped me before I could.

"Where you running off to Jarrett?" Miz held onto my arm.

I tensed as those eyes of his moved down my body.

"We should go celebrate."

"I have friends here." I attempted to pull my arm away from him, however he wouldn't let go. I looked past him, hoping DiBiase or Cody would notice something. But they were both gone; Miz and I were alone for the time being. My heart began racing as a cruel smirk crossed Miz's face.

"We'll make it quick."

"My friends will notice." I tried to threaten him.

"And you know what will happen if they happened to find out." He tightened his grip around my left upper arm.

I winced as he continued to apply pressure to the area. Thankfully the voices of our opponents came from behind the entrance, signaling they were on their way backstage. Miz instantly let go, turning and swiftly walking away. I tried to compose myself as I rubbed my arm. I groaned inwardly as I realized that was going to be another bruise on my body.

"Hey is everything okay?" John asked as the four of them made it backstage.

"Yeah fine." I flashed on a smile. "I better go find Eddie. See you guys."

I didn't give them room to respond before I sped off down the hall. I knocked on the door of the locker room and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. Thankfully it was Eddie, I suppose he figured it would be me, and he slid out of the room. His eyes immediately fell to the red mark on my arm and his eyes narrowed.

"Did he do that?" He questioned.

"If I say yes will you freak out?" I asked timidly.

"yes." He growled.

"Then no." I grabbed his hand and began tugging him down the hall. "I want to leave. I know the show just started, but I need to get out of here."

"Want me to text the guys?" Eddie asked, wrapping his arm around me.

I shook my head. "Let them enjoy the show. We can go get something to eat. I just need to get out of here. Please?"

"Yeah lets go sweetie." He kissed the top of my head. "Let's get out of here before I kill him. And I will kill him. That's a promise. No one messes with a Wolf and gets away with it."

* * *

**A/N:** I may be slightly obsessed with Eddie Edwards...but he's just soooo hot..and i would imagine really sweet, cuz he has that sweet but dangerous kinda thing going for him...yeah don't ask :p not too much going on in the chapter, sorry...a whole lot is gonna happen in the next tho, like a whole lot, so expect one crazy ass chapter! might start writing it today, but it will not be up till tomorrow. going out with my friends tonight, bar hopping, drinking, the usual fun stuff :p so tomorrow for sure it'll be up :D


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven:**

"It's nice to be in the same place for once." Davey squeezed Daizee's hand as they walked around after the show.

"Japan is too far away." Daizee pouted.

"It really is." He chuckled, stopping and cupper her cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She laid a hand on his. "I know we just kind of got together and all but I really do love you Davey."

"I love you too babe." He lent his head down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

She moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Oh you two disgust me." Chris crinkled his nose as he walked over to them, a disgusted look on his face. "Get a room."

"We will." Daizee stuck her tongue out at him.

Davey grumbled a curse before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the three of them began walking again.

"So, how was Japan?" Daizee struck up conversation.

"Awesome as always. Allie showing up was a pretty big surprise though." Chris answered

"Allie went to Japan?" she shot him a shocked face. "Really?"

"Yeah, wanted to get away from everything." Chris shrugged.

Daizee sighed and frowned. "Oh."

"You miss her don't you?" Davey squeezed her shoulders.

She nodded. "Of course, she's my best friend. I hate seeing her like this, getting hurt and all. I just want to know what's going on. She's always told me everything, why won't she let me in?"

Davey and Chris exchanged glances, knowing exactly why she wasn't telling Daizee a thing.

"I'm sure she will." Chris assured her.

"I guess." Daizee nodded sadly. "Did she talk to you guys at all about what's been going on?"

"No." Chris answered quickly, seeing Davey wanting to just blurt everything out to the woman he loved. He knew it was hard to keep this from her, but they had already gone against Allie's wishes once by coming here. Chris didn't feel right doing it again. And anyways, Daizee wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. She may have been one hell of a wrestler, but how Allie described Miz's entourage, Daizee wouldn't stand a chance. It was better if she was left in the dark.

"I was hoping she'd say something. She keeps saying it's not Orton, but I doubt that. You should see him, he's an ass." A dark look crossed Daizee's face. "I should just go kick his ass now and ask questions later."

"Probably not a good idea." Chris shook his head.

"But if he's hurting Allie…"

"He's not."

Chris cursed under his breath as Daizee turned to Davey.

"How do you know? He's an asshole who's done it before."

Davey shook his head. "It's not Orton."

Daizee raised an eyebrow. "She did talk to you didn't she?"

"Davey don't." Chris shot him a look.

Davey looked over at Chris. "Daizee should know Chris. They're best friends."

"We came here against Allie's wishes; let's not break her trust completely."

Davey looked down at Daizee, who was pleading him with her eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. He loved Daizee, more than anything in the world. He always had, since the moment he laid his eyes on the vivacious blonde. The happiest night of his life was the night they had gotten together. But could he go behind Allie's back and just tell Daizee? Like Chris had said, they had already gone against her wishes once. But this was for her own good wasn't it? Allie was his best friend. They had clicked since the moment he joined Ring of Honor. She had always been his go to person, always the second voice in his head. He always promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. They were a team, even if she was here in the WWE. Once you were a wolf, you were always a wolf. He couldn't take standing back and letting Miz hurt her like had had been. Davey couldn't even wrap his mind around what he could possibly do to Allie, and what he was sure he probably would try and do. Maybe telling Daizee was for the better. She could talk to Allie, console her when they couldn't. She could try and reason with her about telling others.

"I can't just keep it a secret. I'm sorry." Davey shot Chris an apologetic look.

* * *

I wringed my hands as I stood waiting for my music to start the next evening. Last night had been nice, Eddie taking me out to dinner and then to a movie. It was nice to be able to hang out with Eddie and not have to worry about anything. He made me feel at ease, taking away all my problems. I was privileged to have him as my best friend. But unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. It was Raw tonight, and there was no escaping my problems. I had already gotten yelled at by Randy for missing Raw last week, calling me weak. I tried to ignore him as best as I could, but I was never very good at keeping my mouth shut. We got into quite the yelling match, one where DiBiase and Cody actually had to get in between us. I wasn't sure if Randy would have hit me if given the chance, but I was thankful the two had intervened so I wouldn't have to find out. Now I was waiting for my match against Kelly to start, and all I could think about was everything except the match.

I sighed as Legacy's music came on. I felt DiBiase and Cody walk up behind me, the two accompanying me to the ring as usual. I barely looked at either of them as we made our way onto the stage. The fans booed loudly as we made our way down the ramp and towards the ring. I slid in, posing quickly. As planned, I didn't even wait for the bell to ring before attacking Kelly.

The match was a dud. Poor Kelly had to be the one to job to me, and I felt horrible about that. Kelly had grown quite a lot since starting out in wrestling, and even since I've been here. She was quite easily becoming one of the best Diva's on the show. I was hoping I'd be able to get a Bella twin or even Eve, but unfortunately I was given Kelly. Kelly was understanding backstage though when talking about the match. She knew it was just for character growth on my part, and nothing against her. I appreciated her assurance, made me feel somewhat better for what was going to happen. It ended almost as quickly as it started. I performed my finishers before ending it with a lethal kick to the head, in Randy's honor.

We were backstage shortly afterwards, about to head back to Legacy's room. However, Daizee standing there stopped me. She was looking dead at me, as if pleading to talk to me. I gave her a short nod, waiting until the other two had walked off before moving over to her.

"Hi." Her voice was soft.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I have to go back to the locker room."

Daizee sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look Allie, I know what's going on."

"No, you really don't." I let out a sigh as well. "Randy isn't doing a damn thing to me."

"I know."

I raised an eyebrow. What had changed? Daizee had been on a rampage thinking it was Randy since the first bruise happened. So what had deterred her from that?

"It's Miz right?"

I paled. Davey god damn Richards is what happened. I pleaded and begged for them not to say a word. They had come here, that was enough. But Davey had to go and tell Daizee about everything? I trusted him, how could he have done this?

"I can't talk right now."I turned to leave.

"You have to tell Management Allie." Daizee grabbed my arm to stop me. "He shouldn't be getting away with this."

"I need to go."

"Allie, you're my best friend, talk to me. Let me in." she pleaded with me.

"I can't Allie. Tell Davey to stop butting into my life." I pulled away from her. "I need to go."

I turned before she could stop me. I could feel tears prick my eyes as I hurried down the hall. I wiped them away quickly, not wanting Randy to see my tears. I sniffed a couple of times as I tried to get my emotions under control. I wanted to just tell her everything, for Daizee to make everything alright. But I couldn't, for both of our safeties.

"What took you so long?" Randy growled as I entered the locker room.

"I was talking." I kept my head low as I walked towards my bag.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to a stop.

I winced slightly as his hand grazed my bruises. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced down, taking in my purple and blue arm.

"What's this?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing." I tried to pull out of his grasp.

His hand just tightened around my arm however. "Jarrett, tell me what this is."

"Bruises Randy, don't tell me you haven't seen them before." I struggled against his hold, trying to ignore the slight pain he was causing.

"Don't play games with me Jarrett. Tell me how you got these"

"None of your business."

"This is my business."

"No it's not." I argued.

"You're in my faction. Anything that happens to my followers is my business."

"Okay first," I attempted to push his hand away, but he just used his other to brush my hand away. "I'm not your follower. And second, what happens to me isn't your business. Now let me go Randy."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck happened? I got badgered by your stupid little friends for weeks, I damn well deserve to know Jarrett!" his anger began to rise.

My heart began racing as I looked around desperately for help. However both DiBiase and Cody were no where to be found. I was alone with an angry Randy Orton. That was never a good thing, especially with how our fight went earlier.

"Tell me what the fuck happened and I'll let you go."

"No!" I shook my head.

"Jarrett!" he tightened his grasp, making a small cry emit from my lip. "Tell me damnit!"

"You're hurting me" my voice was soft, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Just tell me."

"Please just leave me alone." I begged.

"Jarrett, tell me."

"Please?"

As my green eyes met his blue orbs, something must have clicked inside that head of his, as his hand snapped off my arm. I immediately turned and shot back out of the locker room. I knew I shouldn't be running around the arena alone, but I didn't care at the moment. I just needed to get away. Far far away.

* * *

"What time is it?" Chris asked impatiently.

"11:40." Eddie glanced down at his watch.

"It's been like half an hour." Davey frowned. "She promised to be here right afterwards didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Chris nodded. "You don't think…"

"Maybe she just got caught up with something." Eddie offered, though he couldn't stop the worry from crossing his own thoughts.

"I'm sure that's it." Davey nodded, perking up a bit as Daizee came walking towards them. "Hey babe! Have you seen Allie?"

Daizee shook her head as she reached them. "Not since our talk…well more like argument. She's not out yet?"

"Not yet." Chris shook his head.

"Funny, there's hardly anyone left in there." She cocked her head to the side. "Legacy is the only ones left I think, but I doubt she'd be in there still."

"I'm getting worried. She said she'd call or something if she was going to take longer." Chris bit his lip.

"She's fine." Eddie tried to assure his friend.

"I don't know, I'm with Chris. I have this bad feeling." Davey rubbed the back of his neck. "It's the same feeling I had when you broke your elbow, like something was going to go wrong."

"It's just a feeling." Daizee took his hand and squeezed it. "Do you want me to go look for her?"

"Maybe give her a few more minutes?" Eddie suggested.

They nodded and stood there waiting. It was the longest few minutes of their lives. No one dared to say a thing as they stared up at the Arena in anticipation. With each passing minute however, worry started to consume them. It never took Allie this long to leave a show before.

"Okay now I'm worried." Daizee bit her thumbnail nervously.

"What if Miz is doing something?"

"We don't even know if Miz is even here anymore." Eddie pointed out.

"There's Masters, I'll ask him." Daizee detached her hand from Davey and jogged over to where Chris Masters was chatting with Eve. "Hey, do either of you know if Miz left or not."

"He's still in there last I checked. But I haven't seen him for awhile. He never came back after his match." Masters shrugged.

Daizee nodded number as the two walked away. She was trying to think of any reasons why Allie may not have been out there. But there was only one that she kept going back to. Daizee's face paled as her eyes widened.

"Oh god oh god oh god."

She didn't even say a word to the three men as she rushed towards the arena, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N:** UH OH!!!! this doesnt sound good! MERRY CHRISTMAS btw!!!! here's a little christmas gift to you all!!!! hope everything has an awesome and safe day, and maybe i'll update as another chritmas present later!


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Eight:**

Daizee wasn't even thinking straight as she flew down the hallways of the arena. All that she cared about was finding Allie. She couldn't even imagine what Miz could have done. It made her want to gag just thinking about the possibilities. Daizee didn't give a crap if she and Allie were fighting, that girl was her best friend, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been searching for her partner in crime, but it began to feel hopeless. She checked almost every locker room, every bathroom and even as many closets as she could. But there was no sight of Allie. That didn't calm Daizee in the least. Scenes were unfolding in her head of what could be happening. She had to shake her head to keep focused. She wasn't going to give up; she was going to find Allie someway.

She stopped where she was, trying to regain composure and take a moment to think of a plan. She looked around, hoping something would help. Her eyes fell on Legacy's locker room, noise still emitting from the room. She crossed her fingers as she moved over to the door, putting her ear up to the wood. She hoped to god Allie was in there and Randy was just being an asshole as usual. But the longer she listened, the less hopeful she became. She could only hear male voices, not even a peep that sounded like Allie. Daizee felt dejected, as if she was failing her best friend. But she couldn't give up. There had to be something she could do.

She looked back up at the sign on Legacy's door and a thought crossed her mind. Although Randy was a complete bastard, there still had to be a small part of him deep down inside that cared about Allie. And as he was the most dangerous man backstage, he would be able to get the job done, right? She didn't really have any other option sadly. She didn't want to ask him for help, she loathed him. But Allie needed them right now, if she wanted to admit it or not. So Daizee inhaled sharply for a moment before knocking on the door.

* * *

Randy sat alone in the locker room, running a hand through his hair. He would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about Allie. He may have felt hate towards her, anger rising whenever she was around, but he couldn't deny that somewhere within him he still cared. She was still his best friend; he was just frustrated with her. He had anger problems; he would be the first to admit that. He got a bit carried away, especially with her. He regretted it at times, but it was impossible to keep his anger under control.

But he had never intentionally hit her. He had kept himself under control in that aspect. He may have pulled crap out in the ring, or yelled until he was blue in the face, but he had never hit her. So where did she get those bruises from? They weren't the traditional ones from a simple match. Those were done by someone. But who? And why wouldn't she tell anyone? Her friend, Haze, assumed it was him. As did that idiot Sydal. He had been badgered by them for weeks. How had he not noticed the bruises before?

"_Because you didn't care." _His conscious sneered.

That wasn't true though, was it? He did care, didn't he? But he knew that was a lie. The past month or so he hadn't given a crap about Allie, going off on her any chance he got. But tonight was different. The minute he saw those bruises, it felt like something clicked. As if all the anger he was feeling disappeared and all he cared about was her.

"Randy?"

Randy blinked before looking up, Ted and Cody standing before him.

"What?" he snapped.

"We were asking if you wanted to go out tonight." Cody raised an eyebrow at Randy. "Everything okay?"

"Fine whatever." He stood abruptly, just wanting to leave. "Hurry up and get your shit together."

The two nodded as they went over to their side of the locker room. Randy ignored for the time being as he changed from his ring attire into jeans and his own shirt. He ran a hand down his tired face, thinking going out was probably the wrong move. He was going to voice this when there was a knock on the door.

"Get that Cody." Randy ordered, closing his eyes to try and stop the beginnings of a headache.

Cody grumbled but obliged. He walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to see Daizee standing there.

"Hi."

"Is Allie here?" she asked in a rushed tone.

"No, haven't seen her in awhile." Cody shook his head.

"Fuck." Daizee swore, biting her lip.

Cody raised an eyebrow as the blonde appeared to be having an inner battle with herself. Finally, she looked back up at him, determination set in her eyes.

"Is Orton here?"

"Yeah he's…"

Daizee didn't let him finish as she pushed passed him and into the room.

"Orton!" She gained his attention, crossing her arms in the process.

Randy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as he turned around to face the annoying blonde.

"What do you want Haze? I'm not in the mood." He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but," Daizee inhaled sharply. "I need your help."

Randy cocked his head to the side, a tad intrigued. "And what makes you think I would help you?"

"Because I know who's been hurting Allie."

"You know?" Cody's eyes widened.

"If you're here to accuse me Haze, you can just let yourself out." Randy shook his head and turned back around.

"Oh get over yourself; I know it's not you. Surprisingly." She snapped. "You can't be blind; you had to have seen the bruises on her."

Randy remained silently as he remembered his argument with Allie from earlier. The bruises were imprinted on his eyelids. He could see them clearly, and he shuddered at just the thought of someone hurting her like that.

"Look, I know you hate her for whatever reason, but someone is hurting her, and quite possibly doing worse. There has to be some part of you that still cares about her. Because as much as I've hated you from the beginning, she's always believed in you. She always knew there was some good left in you. She never gave up on you." Daizee wasn't sure if any of this was working, but she had to try, for Allie's sake.

"You could be the biggest asshole in the world, which you have been, and she will always hope there's a way you'll turn back into her best friend. There has to be some part of you that cares about her too. There has to be a part of you that wants to rip the person apart for hurting her for the past month."

As Randy's shoulders slumped, Daizee knew she had him.

"Why did you come to me?" he turned.

Daizee was a bit surprised to see how soft his face was. There was no trace of anger at all, a rare sighting for the man.

"Because people listen to you, they follow your orders, as annoying as that is. That and people are downright afraid of you. You'll be able to scare him off." Daizee explained. "And you may be the only person who can get through to her."

Randy ran a hand over his short hair, a heavy sigh emitting from the man. "Who is it?"

"Miz."

"Miz? As in our partner last night?" Cody's face paled. "Shit."

"How long?"

"Since New Years. At your party." She answered.

The anger slowly began to build in Randy. His fists clenched as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"He's been doing more than just hurting her." Daizee began to grow a bit worried at seeing just how quickly the anger in the man began ton rise. "He's been trying to…well you know. He threatened her that the next time he got her alone he would."

"When was the last time you saw her? Any of you." Randy looked around the room.

"Her match. She never showed up for any of ours." DiBiase shrugged.

"I saw her right after her match, but not since then."

"I saw after you I'm guessing." Randy tensed. "That was at the beginning of the show. No one has seen her since."

"No, hence the freaking out part." Daizee bit her lip. "I tried looking for her but I can't find her."

"Cody, Ted, go look everywhere." Randy ordered immediately.

There was no questioning his wishes as the two nodded and quickly left the room.

"You stay here." Randy told Daizee, his eyes boring into the small woman.

"No way, she's my best friend." She shook her head.

"If he's doing what he promised, you don't want to see her like that." He walked passed her. "You may not like me, but I will find her."

"I know." She spoke softly, watching as the man swiftly left the room. She could only pray now that Randy would be able to follow through with his promise.

* * *

**A/N:** i admit, i love leaving you all hanging :p merry christmas again! hope everyone is having a fantastic day! i myself am having one awesome christmas :D i prob will get another chapter in, and this will be the one you've all been waiting for i'm sure!


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine:**

Panic began to set in as Randy stood at the top of the stage within the arena, watching as the workers began taking down the ring and chairs. He scanned through the empty stands, hoping to find her somewhere in sight. But there was no sign of her at all. He growled angrily as he kicked at the set behind him, making it sway slightly. Workers eyed him worriedly, but tried not to get in the man's way. Randy sent them all glares before storming backstage.

He was beginning to lose hope that she was here at all. But if she wasn't here, then where could she be? The possibilities caused a chill to run up his spine. He didn't want to think of what Miz could possibly be doing and where he was doing it. He just needed to focus on finding and making sure she was safe. Allie was his best friend, despite what had happened between them in the past. He was a dick, he knew that, but she was everything to him. He knew he never should have grown angry with her and let his anger get the better of him. He knew he would potentially lose her. But he couldn't go back in time and fix his mistakes, he just needed to fix the present, and that meant finding her.

"Where's the fire Orton?"

Orton grunted as he stopped and sent Shawn Michaels a dark look. "None of your business Michaels."

Shawn raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the younger man. There was something off. He was used to seeing him angry, however, his anger seem displaced.

"The show is over, shouldn't you be heading out?" Shawn crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do." Randy's fists clenched. He didn't have time for this. "I have things to do."

Randy brushed past the veteran as he restarted his search for Allie. He paused however, an inner battle occurring. His conscious won the contest as he turned back towards Shawn.

"Have you see Jarrett?"

"Allie Jarrett?" Shawn cocked his head to the side. "No I haven't. Are you looking to torment the poor girl some more?"

"I haven't done a damn thing to her."

"Oh really? We all hear you two fighting when you're not in the ring. Don't you think you should let the girl have a break?"

Randy was in front of Shawn in a flash, quickly pushing him up against the wall as he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Look here Michaels. I haven't touched a hair on her body. I don't do that. Now just tell me if you've fucking seen her."

"I already told you I haven't." Shawn mustered up all the strength he could and pushed Randy away. "What's so important that you're running around here like a maniac Orton?"

"She's in trouble." He answered simply before turning.

"When did you start caring about her?"

"I've always cared about her." Randy retorted before rounding a corner, his next comment a mutter to himself. "I promised her I would."

* * *

"_I hate you!"_

_Randy looked up from the TV when he heard the familiar screech. Raising an eyebrow he flung the remote on the sofa and pushed himself to his feet. He walked towards the front window and watched as the blonde teenager from next door walked down the driveway, angrily kicking at anything she could find. Knowing her fits of anger, Randy grabbed his keys before darting out of the house and over to the fence between the two driveways. He hopped the fence and made his way over to the petite girl who was now standing in the middle of the driveway, glaring down at her feet._

"_Allie?" he tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"_

"_I hate her." She lifted her head, her green eyes blazing. "I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"_

"_I get the picture Allie." He laid his other hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "You know how you're mother is."_

"_She's such a BITCH!" she screeched the last word as if hoping her mother would hear. _

"_I know, I know. What did she do this time?" Randy knew how her mother was. She was stubborn and never changed her mind on anything. He actually thought Allie resembled her quite a bit for those qualities alone. But he valued his life and vowed never to say that to her face._

"_She won't let me go see my father this weekend! Even though he has a show here!"_

_Randy looked down at her in shock. "That's a bit much."_

"_You don't say!" She threw her hands up. "I'm tired of her! She can't run my life! I'm sixteen, I'm practically an adult! I want to see my father damnit!"_

"_You'll see your father don't worry." Randy assured her. "You're step father always seems to be able to change your mother's mind. It'll all work out don't worry."_

"_No it won't!"_

"_Allie, just calm down, you're making the neighbors think you're more crazy than usual." He tried to crack a joke, hoping it would help calm her down._

"_I will not calm down Randy!" the blonde pushed his hands away, brushing a hand across her eyes briefly before turning and storming down the driveway and to the sidewalk._

_Randy sighed as he watched her head down the sidewalk, making her way to the end of the street. He almost felt sorry for the kids that lived a few streets down as she stomped right on through their game of hopscotch. He quickly jogged after her before she could make it to the end of the street. She didn't exactly have a clear head when she was angry, and that included not paying attention o where she was going. It wouldn't be the first time for her to walk out into the street and almost get hit. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a halt as they reached the corner, stopping her before she could step out in front of a speeding minivan._

"_Let's keep you from roads." He advised, leading her around the corner and towards the small park located in their neighborhood._

"_I hate her." She mumbled as they walked._

"_I know sweetie." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head._

_As they made their way into the park Randy was pleased to find that there was no one in sight, which was surprising on this sunny Saturday afternoon. He pulled her over to the swing sets, sitting her down before taking the swing next to her. They were silent for the next few moments as they just sat there. Occasionally Allie would kick at the sand at their feet, but she wouldn't speak a word. Randy knew better than to try and get her to talk. She needed to work things out for herself before he could try and talk her through it._

"_Randy?" her voice was soft as she looked over at the older boy._

"_Yeah AJ?" he called her by the nickname he had adopted for the girl years ago._

"_Why does she have to be a bitch?" the saddest look crossed her face. "I just want a normal family for once. I don't want two families. I don't want to live with my demented mother."_

"_Well it's only for a little bit." He pointed out._

"_That's the thing though. She thinks that now that I'm going to school here, I won't leave. She's acting like she won some big war with my dad." Her shoulders slumped._

"_Maybe you just need to talk to her."_

"_You know her Randy, it's like talking to a wall." She sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I hate my life sometimes. It's just so hard. Either I'm with my father and I'm all happy, but then I can't see you; or I'm here with the witch of a mother I have and I'm miserable, but I get you around all the time. It's not fair!"_

"_I know AJ." He shot her a sympathetic look. "Life isn't fair sometimes."_

"_Ugh, you sound just like my father." She pulled a face. "I'm tired of life not being fair. I just want something to go right for once!"_

"_Well you have me around, so already you have a lot going for ya." _

_She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the tears in her eyes by pushing the chains of his swing._

"_How can you still have a big ego when I'm here having a life from hell?"_

"_Because I'm awesome duh." A smirk crossed is face as he stood and moved so he was in front of her. He knelt down before her, taking her hands in his. "On a serious note Allie, you now I'm always here for you. No matter if you're in Nashville, here, or travelling around the world with your dad. I'll always be here."_

"_I know." She squeezed his hands. "You're the one stable thing in my life. The one thing I can always depend on."_

"_You know it." He smiled, moving a hand up to brush away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. "You're my best friend Allie. No matter what happens in life, I'll always be your best friend. I'll always be here, no matter what. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll never let anyone hurt you, even that crazy mother of yours." _

_She laughed lightly as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Randy. You always seem to make things not as crappy."_

"_Glad I can help." He stood, kissing her forehead in the process. "Now Ms. Jarrett, what do you say to lunch, on me?"_

"_Well a long as you're paying." She let a smile fall over her face. "You know, everyone at school calls you an asshole and a pig headed jock. You're definitely not an asshole."_

"_Oh but I'm a pig headed jock?" he mocked being hurt, laying a hand over his heart._

"_Yeppers!" her eyes brightened as she giggled and stood. "Now food Mr. Orton!"_

"_Yes your majesty." He nudged her as they began walking from the park._

"_Best friends forever, right Randy?"_

"_Only until I'm tired of ya."_

"_Randy!"_

* * *

Randy shook the thoughts away. This wasn't being productive. He needed to keep his mind on finding her. Before he could continue his search however, an ear piercing scream interrupted the silence of the arena.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, it's been a bit...but i have an excuse! it's called Christine's brain is evil and wouldn't let me write! i swears! its a disease with doctors and everything! okay maybe i'm just too tired, but here we are...you all probably thought you'd get Randy finding her...but i'm mean and evil and stretching it out (insert evil laugh here)


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Ninety:**

The color drained from Randy's face as he froze. That scream was unmistaken. He didn't even take a moment to think as he began racing to where the screaming was coming from. He could spot Ted slamming up against a locked door as he turned a corner. Randy pushed him away as he reached them and took up trying to open the door. As the screams from inside the room grew, Randy's panic rose. He took a moment to gain his breath before mustering up all of his strength. With his entire body, he slammed into the door. The door finally gave away and sprang open. Randy didn't even wait a moment before he shot into the room and tackled Miz to the ground. Miz tried to fight back, but there was no use. Randy was slamming his body into the ground, making sure to hit him with his fist any chance he got.

"Randy!" Cody tugged at his arm, stopping him from hitting the unconscious Miz.

"What!" Randy spat, giving him the nastiest look.

"Allie needs you." Cody glanced over at the curled up blonde.

At the sound of her name Randy immediately stopped. He stood away from Miz, letting Ted and Cody take care of him for now. He turned towards Allie and his heart broke. She was in the corner of the room, knees bunched up to her chest as she hid her face in my arms. He could just make out the top of her ring attire ripped down the side. His anger grew, wanting to kill Miz for this. But at the sound of her sobs his face softened. He couldn't worry about Miz right now.

"Allie?" he knelt down beside her, attempting to lay a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched however, inching away from him.

"Allie it's me, Randy." His voice was soft. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

She just continued to sob into her arms, ignoring his attempts to get her to calm down. Randy sighed as he ran a hand down his tired face. He shot a look over at the other side of the room where Ted and Cody were watching the unconscious Miz, both looking to pounce if he woke up. He shook his head as he looked back at Allie. Seeing her like this tore a hole through him. He had never seen her like this before. He had been through a lot with him, the good and the bad, but he had never seen her in such a position. He never wanted to ever see her like this. He had promised he would always be there for her. He had promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He broke both of those promises, and that killed him. He wished he could go back in time so none of this had to of happened. He wished he wasn't a bastard and let this happen when he could have stopped it weeks ago.

"AJ?" he laid his hands on her arms, pulling them away slowly. She struggled against him, but once her face was free of her arms, he could see the blood shot eyes and the cut on her lip. "AJ I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes closed tightly as her hair fell into her face. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She tensed at first, but eventually melted into his embrace. She latched onto him, sobbing into his chest. His own eyes closed as he ran a hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay AJ; he's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here." He whispered softly into her ear.

Randy had no idea how long they were sitting there for, nor did her care. He only had a care in the world for her at the moment.

"Randy, we should probably get going soon. See if we can find McMahon or someone." Cody laid a hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy nodded as he glanced down at the woman in his arms. He could tell she was still crying, but Cody was right. They needed to find McMahon or someone and tell them what happened. He may despise the McMahon's, but he knew they would do the right thing in this situation.

"AJ?" he pulled away slightly. "Let's get out of here alright?"

She didn't say anything as she kept her face hidden in his chest. His heart broke a little bit more as he went to wrap his arms around her in a way he could pick her up. However, when his hand crossed the ripped side of her attire, he paused. He pulled her back even more and quickly pulled his shirt off.

"Put this on." He offered his shirt to her.

She pulled it over her head slowly, wincing slightly as she moved. Once the shirt was covering her ripped shirt, he wrapped his arms back around her and slowly lifted her up as he stood. She immediately dug her head into his shoulder, hiding her face from the others. Randy led the way out of the room, Ted and Cody following closely behind as they headed down the hall. They were walking towards McMahon's office when they caught sight of Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley chatting. Randy stopped a few feet away from them, causing the two men to turn towards them.

"What happened?" Shawn immediately questioned, seeing the state Allie was in.

"Miz. I would suggest firing him before I do a lot worse." Randy warned before walking past them.

"What did Miz do?" Hunter asked Ted and Cody.

Randy blocked them out as he turned another corner, reaching the hallway their locker room was in. He hurried down the hall until he burst into the room. Daizee jumped as she turned around quickly, her eyes widening and face paling as she saw Allie.

"Oh my god." She lifted a hand to her gaping mouth. "Is she…"

"I don't know." He answered, setting her down on the couch. "AJ? Sweetie?"

Allie kept her head down as she sat there silently. Randy glanced over at Daizee, not sure what to do. Daizee just shrugged, not having a clue either.

"Maybe we should take her back to the hotel." Daizee suggested.

Randy nodded with a sigh as he stood and went to collect their things. Daizee stood in the middle of the room, watching Allie closely. She wasn't sure if she should go over to her or not.

"I'm taking her to my hotel room." Randy stated as he walked back over.

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Yes." Randy sent Allie a sad look. "She needs someone right now and…"

"And you really think that the guy who's been an asshole to her should be the one who helps her right now?" Daizee put her hands on her hips.

"You were the one who came to me because you thought I could help." He reminded her.

"Yeah well, that was before!"

"Look Haze, I'm taking her with me. She needs me right now."

"No she needs her friends right now."

"I'm her best…"

"You were her best friend, before you decided to kick her to the curb."

Randy's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Look Haze, I…"

"I want to go with Randy."

They both froze at the sound of Allie's whisper.

"Allie you should go back with us." Daizee took a step forward.

"I want to go with Randy." Allie mumbled as she fidgeted with her hands.

Daizee was speechless; she couldn't believe Allie was choosing Randy right now over her true friends. She knew she shouldn't be upset, considering what had just happened, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to help Allie through this and she couldn't do that if Allie wouldn't let her in.

"Come on sweetie, let's go." Randy dropped the bags at the door before lifting her back off the couch, knowing it would be easier to leave this way.

As he was about to leave the room Cody and Ted entered.

"Grab our stuff and meet us at my car." Randy stated simply.

Cody and Ted nodded as Randy left the room and began down the hallway, hoping to leave this horror of a night behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, i finally decided to stop being evil and do this chapter! hope your all happy with it :) i plan to be writing alot this weekend so expect lots of updates!


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety One:**

Randy didn't know what to do as he just sat in his hotel room in silence. The only sound was the rustling of Allie in the bed. He could tell she wasn't asleep, but he also knew she was too stubborn to say anything. So he sat in the lone chair in the room, trying to clear his thoughts from his head. The images from earlier were flashing before him and he had to close his eyes to block them out. He just wanted to go over to her and hold her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. But he knew she needed time. He wasn't going to mess this up again. He was just going to be here and be supportive. But that didn't mean it wasn't killing him to do so.

A soft knock pulled Randy from his thoughts. He sighed as he stood and quickly made his way across the room.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"We just wanted to check up on her." Cody glanced into the room, catching a glance of the girl.

"Yeah how's she doing?" Ted scratched the back of his neck, looking slightly awkward.

"I don't know." Randy shrugged, taking a step out into the hallway, closing the door so they wouldn't disturb her. "She hasn't fallen asleep yet."

"I feel so bad for her." Cody bit his lip. Randy could tell that he was worried about Allie. He may not have approved of their friendship before, but he knew she needed people that cared about her around right now. "What do we do?"

"Give her time." Ted piped up. "That's all you can do."

Randy and Cody sent him surprised looks. Ted had despised Allie since the moment they met. Neither of them fully understood the hate, but never questioned it.

"What?" Ted shrugged.

"Nothing." Randy shook his head. "Look, I'll call you two in the morning. I need to stay here with her in case she needs anything."

"We'll grab breakfast." Cody offered. "Should probably talk to McMahon himself tomorrow. Miz…"

"Don't say his name." Randy snapped, a dark look crossing his face.

Cody nodded quickly, knowing it wasn't the time to piss Randy off. "We'll see you guys in the…"

It was then that a scream sounded from inside the room. Panic crossed Randy's face as he quickly dug the card key from his pocket and opened the door. He shot in, Cody and Ted hot on his tail. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what was wrong. But all he could see was Allie curled up in a ball sobbing and pleading to thin air. He felt a pang in his chest as he walked over to her and knelt down before the bed.

"Allie? Sweetie it's okay. He's not here. You're safe." He moved a hand up to brush away her tears.

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." She flinched.

"Oh sweetie," his heart broke even more. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Its okay sweetie, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

She sobbed, digging her head into the pillow.

"Do you…" Cody started to ask.

"I've got it." Randy shook his head, waving them away. "Thank you though."

Cody and Ted were a bit taken back by the gratification from their faction leader; they had never seen him this way before. The two quickly left, knowing Randy needed to take care of this on his own. Once the two were gone Randy stood and walked over to the other side of the bed. He sat down beside where she was lying, making sure to keep distance between the two of them. However, almost as soon as he was settled she turned and attached herself to him.

"Shh, it'll be alright sweetie." He rubbed small circles on her back. "I'm here sweetie."

"Make it go away Randy, make it go away." She cried, her voice muffled by his chest.

"I wish I could Allie, I really wish I could."

Allie just sobbed harder. They sat in that position for what felt like hours until Allie began slowly calming down. Eventually her body relaxed and Randy could tell by her steady breathing that she had fallen asleep. He sighed as he positioned her so the sheets on the bed were covering her. He went to get up, to let her sleep alone in the bed, but the arm around him tightened when he moved.

"Stay please." He heard her mumble.

The sadness in her voice forced him to comply. He couldn't possibly say no to her. He pulled her closer, which she didn't object to, as he tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, hoping for the next few days to go smoother.

* * *

"Can I go see Davey and Eddie?"

Randy looked over at Allie as she spoke. He had been texting Cody and Ted when he heard her wake up.

"If you want to." He nodded. "You should eat something first. Cody and Ted are bringing food over."

She nodded as she picked at the sheets. Her eyes were still red, the remnants of tears in her eyes. Randy wasn't sure what to do except just continue sitting in the chair beside the bed. He wanted to ask what had happened with Miz, but he knew it wasn't the time to bring it up. She shouldn't have to go through that just yet.

"Randy?"

"Yeah sweetie." He was brought back out of his thoughts.

"Thank you for last night." She mumbled.

Randy put down his phone as he walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her on the bed. "You don't need to thank me Allie. You're my best friend. No matter what I've done to you in the past, you will always be my best friend. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I broke that promise. I'm just trying to make things right."

"Randy, you couldn't have changed things." She looked up at him, her hair falling out of her face. Her green eyes looked so dead, something Randy wasn't used to seeing. "It's not your job to save me you know."

"Yes it is." He cupped her cheek, ignoring the slight flinch from her. "It is my job to save you. It's always been my job, ever since the day your mother brought you home from the hospital. Ever since that douche from down the street pushed you off the swings. Ever since those bitches in high school called you names. It's my job to make sure you're okay, and that includes killing people for hurting you."

"Please don't do anything stupid." Her eyes widened. "I don't want to lose you because you do something stupid."

"I'm going to kill him for you Allie." He promised. "I'm going to make him regret ever laying a hand on you."

"Randy, please." She pleaded with him. "Please."

The tone of her voice made his face fall. "I'm sorry Allie."

"Stop being sorry." She shook her head. "Just…just be here. That's all I want from you, I just need you here."

"And I'll be here AJ." He kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

"My real life superhero."

"I'll always be your hero AJ."


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety Two:**

"You don't have to come Randy." I shot him a small glance as I fidgeted with my hands.

"Yes I do." Randy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"They don't like you." I pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sights." He shrugged.

I nodded as we stopped before the hotel room I knew Eddie and Davey would be in. I gulped as we just stood there silently. I wasn't sure how they would react. I vaguely remember telling Daizee I wanted to go with Randy and not them last night. I knew that would hurt them, and I didn't want that to happen. There was just something about Randy that made me feel safe. I knew nothing would happen with Eddie and Davey around, but Randy was, as I proclaimed earlier, my real life superhero. He always seemed to be there at the right times to swoop down and save me. I needed him right now, if my friends understood that or not.

"Usually knocking helps AJ." Randy stated from beside me.

It had been years since I heard Randy call me that. I had missed the nickname he had adopted for me.

"Are you sure you want to see them now? Maybe you should give it a day or two."

I shook my head. No, I needed to do this now, no matter how much I wished to just run back to Randy's room and hide under the covers. I inhaled sharply as I knocked softly on the door, half hoping no one was there. My prayers weren't answered however as moments later the door was pulled open.

"Allie?" Eddie's eyes were wide as he looked me up and down, as if trying to figure out if I was okay.

"Hi." I let my gaze fall to the floor.

"We wanted to see if you were okay but…" he trailed off.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Eddie shook his head before stepping forward and attempting to hug me.

I flinched however. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't help it. I was now my instinct to flinch away from people. I didn't want to act afraid around the people I cared about, but there was no way to switch that off. Not now at least.

"Do you want to see Davey, Chris and Daizee?" I could hear the hurt in his voice and felt even worse.

I just nodded as I tensed slightly. I wasn't sure how Daizee would react to me after last night.

"Come on." Eddie took a step to the side, allowing Randy and I to walk into the room.

Randy had to nudge me softly to get me moving. My legs felt heavy as I crossed over the threshold and into the hotel room. The room instantly turned silent as all eyes fell on me. I began feeling uncomfortable as Randy tightened his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay Allie?" Chris stood from the chair in the room, concern laced in his eyes.

I shrugged. I had been asked that all morning by Randy, Cody and DiBiase. I wasn't sure how to respond. I wasn't okay, I knew that much. I don't know if I ever would be okay. But I couldn't let them all know that. I was supposed to be the strong one, not some weakling.

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. No one seemed to want to say the wrong thing, which made everything feel so awkward. I almost wanted to turn to Randy and plead with him to leave. But before I could resort to that, Davey stood up from the bed and walked over to us. As he grew closer, I tensed and inched back. Davey didn't seem to care as Eddie had earlier and just pulled me into a tight embrace. At first I just wanted to push him away, I wasn't sure how I felt about anyone but Randy touching me at the moment. But the way Davey whispered soothing words into my ear and rubbed my back, I melted into his embrace, wrapping my own arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Allie. I'm so sorry. We should have been there." He pulled back slightly, kissing me on the forehead. "We should have followed Daizee, we should have been there."

I shook my head. "You couldn't have done anything. None of you."

"I could have killed him." Davey's face turned hard.

I shuddered at just the thought of Miz. Davey must have noticed this as he pulled me in for another hug.

"Sorry sweetie. Didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine. I just…" I could feel the lump in my throat. "I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't hate me."

"Why would we hate you?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"I…" I pulled away from Davey and bowed my head. "I went with Randy last night and not you guys."

"We don't hate you for that." Chris shook his head. "You felt safe with him."

"It's not that I don't feel safe with you guys it's just…"

"You don't have to explain." Daizee finally spoke.

My head popped up at the sound of her voice. I was worried more about her than the others. After the fight we had just gone through, and now picking Randy over her, I was scared I had lost her completely. She seemed to have read my mind somehow and smiled slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I was kind of upset you picked Orton over me." Daizee sent Randy a small glare before turning her attention back on me. "But you're my best friend Allie. If he can help you right now, then I can accept that. Because all I want is for you to get through this. Just know that we're here and we're not going to hurt you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes as she finished. I moved past Davey and over to where she stood beside the bed. We didn't waste a minute as we hugged each other tightly. She was a sister to me, and I never wanted to lose that. She was my person, my back up, the one person I knew I could always count on. I may have needed Randy right now, but I needed her just as much.

"I love you Allie." She smiled at me as we parted. "You're practically my sister. I may not like Orton, but if you need him, then I'll be supportive."

"Thank you."

Her smile widened. "Hey, Purple Haze forever right? I'll always be here for you."

"We all will." Davey stated from behind me. "We may not still be a team, but we're still family."

"Thank you, all of you. I really need it." I felt all choked up at their words.

"Sweet N Sour to the end." Eddie laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly.

I nodded as I looked around, my gaze resting on Randy. He stood by the door looking uncomfortable. I knew it was time to go by the way he was fidgeting. I hugged everyone one last time before promising to see them soon. I took Randy by the hand and led him from the room. He sighed heavily once we reached the hallway, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming with. It meant a lot." I turned to look up at him.

"Hey, you needed to do this." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Well thank you anyways." I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against his chest. "They may be my family Randy, but you're still my superhero. I need you just as much as them. Maybe even more."

That seemed to relax him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not going to screw up this time Allie. I promise you that."

* * *

**A/N:** i'm a crazy writing machine! i had this written last night, but i was far too tired to edit it. but here it is! hope you all enjoy. Nice Randy is rather hot i gotta say ;)


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three:**

"Please…please stop."

Randy sighed as he looked up from his position in the chair across the room from the bed. It had been three restless nights for Randy as he watched over Allie. She was growing worse, her nightmares occurring multiple times in a night now. He didn't know what to do to help her. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Stop…don't…please!" Allie's whimpers began to grow louder.

Running a hand down his tired face, Randy stood and walked over to the bed, kneeling down beside it.

"Allie…you're having a dream." He shook her arm softly. "Wake up sweetie."

She mumbled incoherently before her eyes popped open, a tear falling down her cheek. Randy quickly brushed it away, cupping her cheek.

"Sorry." She muttered while looking away.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He stood, motioning for her to shift over in the bed. He slid in beside her and she instantly latched onto him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Stop saying that."

"I'm bothering you." She went to try and move but he pulled her closer.

"You're not bothering me." He shook his head, lifting her chin up. "You can't help it if you're having nightmares."

"I should go sleep elsewhere. You've already done enough." She pulled back.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Randy refused.

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

She fell silent as she curled up against him. Randy rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her back to sleep. However a loud knock on the door caused Randy to growl out.

"Who the fuck is that." Randy angrily grumbled.

"What time is it?" Allie asked groggily.

"Nearly four." He answered, the knocking persisting. A low frustrated growl emitted from his throat as he shifted off the bed and stormed over to the door. He tore it open and glared down at Ted and Cody."What the fuck do you want?"

"Um..."Cody glanced nervously at Ted.

"McMahon just got here. He wants to talk to you." Ted informed.

"Now?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of the night. What are you two even doing up?"

"We just got back." Cody scratched the back of his neck. "From being out."

Randy narrowed his eyes. "What did I say about partying late? It makes you lose your focus, making you lose matches. I didn't choose to mentor you two for you to lose every single match."

Cody gritted his teeth. "We needed to get out of the hotel. In case you haven't noticed it's been a hard couple of days."

Randy narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards him. "Don't give me that attitude Rhodes. I won't hesitate to…"

"Randy stop." A soft voice interrupted him.

Allie's small form slipped out in front of him, her hands on his chest. Randy continued to glare over her shoulder at Cody, who was now glaring at the ground. Ted looked between them, an unsure look crossing his face.

"Look we're sorry for going out. But we did, and we ran into McMahon getting here. He told us he wants to see you. Now."

"You can go tell him it's the middle of the night and I'm…"

"Randy just go."

"It's the middle of the god damn night." Randy's eyes found Allie's.

"Its McMahon, you know him, he doesn't like to wait. I'll be fine." She assured him.

"I told you I'm not letting you out of my sight." Randy shook his head.

"We'll stay with her." Ted offered. "Just get going, he wasn't in a good mood when we saw him."

Randy looked like he wanted to argue, but after a pointed look from Allie, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but no one leaves the hotel room, and you two…" he gave Ted and Cody dark looks. "If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing is going to happen Randy." Allie nudged him.

Randy's fists clenched but he nodded and kissed her on the forehead. He shot the two one last glare before sulking down the hallway. Allie watched him before turning to the other two, a yawn escaping her lips.

"So…"

"You should go back to bed." Cody took her by the shoulders and led her into the room, Ted following in behind them and closing the door.

"I'm fine." She shook her head.

"You're tired. And you never look like you get enough sleep." Cody insisted.

"I can't sleep." She bowed her head, her voice soft.

Cody cocked his head to the side, about to ask why but was stopped by Ted slapping him over the head. He shook his head at the younger man, having a feeling why she wasn't sleeping.

"We can just watch TV." Ted suggested.

"It's 4, there's nothing on TV." Cody pointed out.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?"

"Go out?" Cody shrugged. "The restaurant downstairs is still open."

"That's a sure way to get Randy to kill us." Ted snorted.

"I'm kind of hungry." Allie piped up.

"What's it going to hurt?" Cody gave Ted a look. "I'll just say it was my idea. You know McMahon; he never makes a meeting short. We'll have plenty of time."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ted shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Look I know you don't like me and all, but I…I just want to get out of this room." Allie's eyes gazed up at him briefly before looking back down at the floor. "Please."

Ted sighed as he stared down at her. After a moment he nodded, beginning to feel sorry for the girl.

"Let's just not take forever."

"We won't." Cody took Allie's hand and began leading the way out of the room.

Ted shook his head as he followed them out, eying the quiet floor. He knew Miz was still in the Hotel. He hadn't left yet, being told by management to stay put until McMahon got here. Ted knew that was one of the reasons Randy wanted to keep Allie close by and in the room, and he agreed. He may not have liked Allie before, but no on deserved what happened to her. He and Cody made a promise to Randy that they would protect her at all costs, and Ted took that seriously.

"I feel like I'm breaking free from jail or something." Allie commented as they stood in the elevator, making their way down to the lobby of the hotel.

"Pretty much are." Cody pointed out, a goofy smile on his face.

Ted rolled his eyes at Cody's immaturity as the door slid open, revealing an empty lobby. Ted took a step out and looked around quickly before motioning them out as well. They walked swiftly across the lobby and entered the 24 hour restaurant that had little life. They took a seat near the back and ordered quickly before falling into silence.

"So have your friends left yet?" Cody asked.

"They leave tomorrow morning for their shows this weekend." She fiddled with her fork as their plates were placed down before them.

They ate in an awkward silence, no one sure what to say. It wasn't until Ted's phone went off that the silence was broken.

"Oh uh, hi Randy." Ted's eyes grew wide, panic crossing his face. "Yeah we're just here in the room."

Allie and Cody shot each other worried looks. Randy would flip if he found out they had left the room, and none of them wanted to witness that.

"What's that noise? We're ah…watching TV." Ted looked over at Cody, as if asking for help. "You're done with your meeting? Going to get a drink at the restaurant bar?"

"Shit." Cody muttered under his breath. "Shit shit shit."

"Yeah we'll see you in ten." Ted quickly shut his phone off. "We need to go now."

"He's coming here?" Cody questioned.

"I'm guessing the meeting went bad." Ted shrugged, pulling out his wallet and throwing a few bills down on the table. "You two go up and I'll distract him."

"I'll distract him." Cody shook his head. "He's already pissed off at me, may as well not get you in the crossfire either. Take Allie up, I'll distract him somehow."

"You sure?" Ted was a bit surprised at Cody's offer.

"Yeah yeah, just go." Cody nodded.

Allie sent Cody an appreciative smile before following Ted out of the restaurant. Cody followed up behind them and as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant, they spotted Randy talking with the front desk. Cody waved them on before jogging over. Ted put a hand on Allie's arm, moving them along to the elevator. He jabbed at the button, cursing lightly under his breath. He kept looking back over his shoulder, hoping Cody was doing a good enough job. As he saw them walking into the restaurant, he let out a small sigh of relief. When the elevator arrived, he motioned Allie in before stepping in behind her. They stood silently in the elevator as it moved towards their floor. Allie would shoot him glances every once in awhile but Ted ignored them, focused on just getting them back to the room. Once the doors opened they hurried along the hallway and to Randy's room. Ted was just pulling out the card key when Allie froze beside him.

"Well well well, they actually let you out of hiding."

Ted snapped around, instantly putting himself in front of Allie as he stared down Miz who was slowly walking towards them.

"I'd leave if I were you." Ted warned. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened Monday."

"Well as far as I can see, there's only one of you. You got lucky last time." Miz took another step forward, his gaze moving onto Allie. His eyes ran up and down her, causing Allie to tremble.

Ted pushed the card key into her hand. "Go inside. Now."

She didn't have to be told twice. She fumbled with the card, trying to get it into the slot correctly. With her back turned, she never saw Miz attacking Ted. She jumped when she head them crash into the wall. Her eyes widened as she watched them fight back and forth, each trying to gain the advantage.

"Ted watch out!"

Miz grabbed Ted and drove him into the hallway table, splitting his forehead open. Allie wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to help him but she was frozen to the spot, unable to move. It wasn't until Miz turned his attention on her that she was able to move. She twisted around and fought with the door, trying to open it. The card fell from her hands, making her curse as she tried to grab it. A hand grabbed her by her hair however and pulled her up and against the door.

"Please don't." she pleaded, tears pricking her eyes.

Miz smirked cruelly as he gripped her hair tighter, pulling her head back slightly.

"Maybe now I can finish what I started."

"Over my dead body." A voice growled before Miz was pulled off of Allie.

Arms were wrapped around Allie as her body shook. Cody held her tightly as Randy grabbed Miz by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"Touch her again and I will kill you." Randy seethed.

Miz just spat at him, causing Randy's rage to grow.

"Randy it's not worth it." Cody shouted at him.

Randy applied pressure to Miz's throat for a moment, enjoying watching his face grow red. After a moment however he pushed Miz away and watched furiously as he quickly took off down the hall.

"Shit Ted, you okay man?" Cody asked, eyeing Ted as he stumbled to his feet.

"Fine." Ted raised a hand up, wiping away some of the blood on his forehead. His eyes quickly caught Allie's, who had tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay?"

Allie nodded, whimpering slightly.

"Get inside." Randy picked up the card key from the ground and opened the door. "Now."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear, what a hectic night! Randy does not sound happy however...speaking of a not so happy Randy...how smexy was he last night! poor Ted and Cody, but my gosh, crazy Randy is the greatest and smexiest Randy ever!


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety Four:**

Cody, Ted and Allie sat on the lone bed in the room, watching the furious Randy as he paced before them. Cody's arm was around Allie, who sniffed every so often. Meanwhile Ted had taken his shirt off and held the cloth close to his head, trying to stop the bleeding. No one dared to speak. They had never seen Randy so angry before. The veins in his neck were popping out as his fists clenched so tightly they were surprised he hadn't broken skin. When Randy finally stopped in front of them, they braced themselves for what was to come.

"Are you okay?" he directed the question at Allie.

She looked up at him, their eyes connecting. She didn't say a word, afraid to say something to push him over the edge. Instead, she nodded before looking back down at her lap.

"Good." He ran a hand down his face.

He began pacing again, causing the tension in the room to grow. No one knew what to do or say, not wanting to anger Randy anymore than he already was. After what felt like ever, Randy stopped again, only to flex his arms and glare at both men on either side of Allie.

"What were you two thinking?" His voice was eerily calm.

Cody and Ted exchanged looks, not sure what to say. They were used to him yelling and screaming at them. They weren't sure how to go about this.

"I asked you a question." Randy's voice was low, but still calm.

"We um…" Cody glanced at Ted, looking for help.

"We weren't thinking." Ted answered.

"Well I wouldn't say we weren't thinking." Cody shot a glare at Ted. "We were just…"

"Not thinking." Ted glared right on back. "We shouldn't have left the room. I told them we shouldn't have."

"Way to throw us under the bus." Cody muttered.

"What was that Rhodes?" Randy's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." Cody replied bitterly. "Allie wanted to get out of the room. We just got a bite to eat."

"What did I say before I left?"

"For us to stay in the room." Ted's head bowed.

"I don't just say things just to hear my own voice." Randy's breathing began to grow more rigid. "There was a reason I told you to stay in the room."

"Yeah we get it, you wanted to protect her. But how were we supposed to know Miz would try that? It could have happened if you were around." Cody defended.

"It wouldn't have because I wouldn't have left the room." Randy's gaze turned hard. "Remind me again who decided to pick two careerless, talentless, bottom of the barrel low lives to mentor?"

Cody gritted his teeth as he glared to the side. Ted looked over to his partner before up at Randy.

"You."

"Remind me again who is in charge?"

"You are." Ted could see Randy's rage was growing

"So please tell me why you two idiots decided not to fucking listen to me." Randy seethed through gritted teeth.

Cody and Ted were speechless as they just sat there. Randy, breaking his calm exterior, grabbed Cody by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He then grabbed the back of Ted's head and pulled him up onto his other side. Cody and Ted tensed as they stared up at the taller man.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bash your heads in right now." Randy growled.

Allie's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she stared at Randy in surprise. She had never heard him speak in such a vicious tone before.

"Don't do anything stupid Randy." Ted stumbled over his words, his face paling. He knew just what Randy could do to him if he wanted to.

"Look we're sorry we…" Cody tried to reason.

"Be quiet." Randy glared between them. "Don't talk."

"But you just said…"

Randy turned his dark glare on Cody, shutting him up immediately. Allie could tell he was going to do something he would regret. She stood quickly, trying to gain his attention.

"Randy?" she tugged at his arms, trying to get him to let Cody and Ted go. "Randy stop it. Don't do something stupid."

"Move Allison."

Her heart was racing as she took a step back. She knew there was no use in trying to calm him down. When he was angry there was no stopping him. Allie just prayed Randy wouldn't do too much damage to either man. With one swift movement Randy pushed Ted into the closest wall, the back of his head hitting the wall hard. Cody braced himself, but couldn't stop the fist that came flying at his face. He fell to the ground as Randy's fist connected with his right eye. Allie raised a hand to her gaping mouth as she looked between Ted and Cody, both men not getting up quickly. She shot a look at Randy, wondering what he would do next. He didn't even give her a second glance as he stormed towards the door and left the room without another word. As soon as the door closed, Allie went over to Cody and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she raised a hand up to his quickly darkening eye.

"Fine." He grumbled, pushing her hand away and pulling himself to his feet with the aid of the bed.

"You should put some ice on that." She suggested.

"Yeah whatever." He shot a quick glance over at Ted before letting out a frustrated growl.

Before Allie could even ask if he was indeed alright, Cody was moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He never answered as he stalked from the room, the door slamming behind him. Allie's face fell as she stared at the closed door. She felt like this was all her fault. She should have just listened to Ted and stayed in the room. She knew she shouldn't have gone against Randy's wishes. He had done everything for her. And she went and did this. She deserved Cody's attitude and for Randy to be angry with her.

"Ow fuck."

Ted's voice broke Allie from her thoughts. She turned towards him where he was sitting against the wall, one hand on the back of his head while the other was trying to wipe away the blood staining his forehead. Feeling oddly sorry for him, she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it with water and wringing it out slightly before walking back out and over to him

"Here" She handed the cloth to him.

He looked up at her in surprise. She ignored the look as she knelt down beside him, removing his hand and softly placing the cloth on the cut.

"Ow." He winced.

"Sorry." She removed the cloth.

Ted took it from her, mumbling a thank you. She sat back against the wall, watching him out the corner of her eye. They sat in silence for what felt like ever, but what surprised the two, was that it wasn't awkward silence like it usually was.

"Are you alright?" Allie finally broke the ice and asked.

"Fine, just sore." Ted nodded.

"I'm sorry about him." Allie referred to Randy. "He just gets…"

"Uncontrollably angry? Yeah I haven't noticed." Ted smirked slightly, shooting her a glance. "He has issues with that."

"He was never like this." She looked down at her lap. "I don't know what happened to him."

"I do." Ted's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a rare smile. "You weren't around. He's different around you. Well when he isn't on a rampage."

"Sure he's nice around me, but he's horrible to you guys." She looked up to stare at the door again. "Especially Cody."

"Cody also needs to learn not to piss him off as much." Ted shrugged.

"You also need to learn to stop sucking up to him." She shot at him, causing him to frown. "No offence or anything, but you act like whatever Randy does is godly. Nothing is ever going to change if you just go along with everything and leave Cody hanging."

"I don't suck up." He grumbled.

"You do. And I get you're probably scared of him…"

"I'm not scared of him." Ted snapped, twisting his body around so he could glare down at her. "But he's right. He gave Cody and me a shot. I owe my career to him."

"You got yourself to the WWE, he just happened to be there at the time. You did everything yourself. Both you and Cody did."

Ted didn't say anything as he pushed himself up. Allie sighed, tired of feeling like all she was doing was pissing people off. But she was surprised when a hand came down to meet her. She looked up and saw Ted standing there over her, waiting for her to take his hand.

"My hand isn't going to be here all day."

Allie looked away as she took the hand and with his help, pulled herself to her feet.

"Thanks."

"You should get some sleep." Ted nodded at the bed. "And I know you're having trouble sleeping, so I'm here if you need someone."

Allie cocked her head to the side, a bit shocked. She nodded however, turning towards the bed. She stopped though and turned back around.

"I don't know why you hate me Ted, but you can be a nice guy when you want to be. You should try letting that out a bit more often. We don't need another Randy around."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he just nodded and settled into the chair across from the bed. Allie smiled to herself as she crawled into the bed. It may have been a hectic night, but at least she was slowly cracking down the walls between herself and Ted.

* * *

**A/N:** well that was one hell of a night. Lets hope Randy calms down by the time he comes back. Hope you all enjoyed, i'm pooped from all the writing!


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety Five:**

The door slammed open as Randy stormed into the hotel room later that morning, startling Ted out of his attempted slumber. Ted snapped up, bracing himself as Randy sent him a dark look. He gazed around the room, his eyes stopping on the empty bed.

"Where is she?" Randy growled.

Ted looked over and was surprised to see that Allie wasn't in the bed.

"She was just there." Ted began to panic.

Randy's fists clenched tightly as he stomped over to the bathroom, noticing the door was closed. He didn't even knock as he burst into the room, a scream emitting from inside the room. Allie, who had previously been standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth, was now sprawled on the bathroom floor in only a t-shirt and a pair of black and blue underwear. Allie's face was bright red as Randy's eyes immediately moved to the ceiling.

"What the fuck Randy!" Allie scrambled to her feet, trying to tug her t-shirt down to cover herself.

"You weren't in the room."

"Because I'm here in the bathroom!" She glared up at him. "Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom now?"

Randy lowered his head, his eyes catching hers. They glared at one another, green eyes boring up into dark blue orbs.

"Can you leave so I can finish getting dressed please." She finally looked away, tired of their games.

"We need to talk."

"How about when I'm fully dressed." She pushed at his chest, hoping he'd get the point.

"No we need to talk now." Randy grabbed her wrists.

"Really? Because I don't really want to talk to you right now." She tugged her wrists free.

"I don't need your PMS shit right now Allison." Randy's eyes narrowed.

Allie gritted her teeth as she took a hand and slapped him across the face. A smug look crossed her face as his head snapped to the side. He lightly touched his cheek, his facial features tensing as he turned his head back down towards her.

"I don't need your PMSing either Randal. What the fuck was that last night? They're your teammates, not your punching bags." Allie crossed her arms, not backing down from the dark look he was now giving her.

Randy didn't say a word as he breathed heavily, his eyes narrowing even further.

"I asked one thing of you and that was to stay in the room. After everything I've done for you, couldn't you have done that one simple thing for me?"

Allie looked away. "I never asked you to do anything for me Randy."

"But I've been here for you this entire week nonetheless."

"Yeah and thank you for that," she looked back up at him. "But I needed to get out Randy. It's…it's hard being stuck in this room. This was the place I slept the night it happened. Do you know how hard it is to wake up every single night with nightmares of what happened?"

She could feel tears form in her eyes, one lone tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away though, not wanting Randy to see it. He did however, raising a hand up to brush another tear away.

"I just wanted to get away from this room. I just want to get out of this hotel, out of this damn city. I want to get away from everything Randy, far far away." Her bottom lip began to quiver. "I just want to forget everything."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because you're not exactly the best listener." She pointed out, trying to wipe away the tears that were now flowing freely.

Randy brushed her hands away and cupped her cheeks. Allie tried to avoid his gaze but when he tilted her head up she had no choice but to look up at him.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I don't know Allie, I don't know." He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears before pulling her into an embrace.

"Make it go away." She mumbled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I wish I could Allie, I really wish I could."

* * *

"Where's Ted?" Allie questioned, wiping away the last remaining tears as they walked back into the room awhile later.

"Who cares." Randy's tone was cold.

"Oh you really need to lighten up on them Randy." She slapped his arm lightly. "Or else you're going to be a one man show."

"I'll have you." He pointed out.

"Maybe." She ran a hand through her tangled hair, frowning as her hand met resistance. She tried combing her hand through her hair a few times before stomping at the ground in frustration and giving up.

"It's called a brush." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I can't find it." She sat on the bed, her arms cross.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked around the bed, reached down, and grabbed something off the floor. A smirk was on his face as he held out her brush, causing her to grab it in a huff.

"You're a mess." He crossed his arms.

"Well you're an ass so we round each other out nicely." She tossed the brush at his head.

He just snickered as he moved to the side and dodged the flying object.

"By the way, my friends are picking me up and we're getting a bite to eat downstairs before they leave." Allie told him nervously, knowing he wouldn't like it at all.

"Do you seriously think that's a good idea?" Randy's face hardened.

"They're my friends and I want to say goodbye." Allie nodded. "And you can't keep me cooped up in this room for the rest of my life Randy. I need to get out."

Randy glared down at the floor, not saying a word. Allie sighed and stood up, laying her hands on his chest.

"Look Randy, you can't protect me from everything bad that's in this world. Eddie, Davey and Chris wouldn't let anything happen to me. Miz wouldn't try something when he's outnumbered." She tried to assure him.

"You don't know that."

"No I don't, but come on Randy, work with me here. I need to get out, please." She pleaded.

His eyes caught hers and his face softened. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You've gone through enough."

"I appreciate you caring so much Randy, I really do. But I just want to try and forget what happened. I need you to let me do that. Being stuck in this room, with these stupid nightmares, isn't helping."

He sighed, running a hand down his face. "Fine. But call me and I'll meet you in the lobby afterwards."

"Deal." A small smile fell over her face as she moved onto the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah. I need to talk with Rhodes and DiBiase anyways." He shrugged

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Apologize to them."

Randy snorted. "Not going to happen."

"Randy you need them as much as they need you. Just because they don't do everything you want doesn't mean you have the right to hit them. Neither of them deserved you going after them last night."

Randy grunted as he pulled away from her. "No."

"Yes." She put her hands on her hips. "Either you apologize or I'm going to go with the guys to their shows this weekend."

"You wouldn't." he dared.

"I would. I mean it's far far away from where Miz would be." She smirked.

Randy growled. "I hate you."

"No you don't." she kissed his cheek again, all awhile giving him a wide smirk. "I'm your best friend remember."

"Not right now."

"Oh well, no loss." She patted his arm before hearing a knock at the door. "That will be them. Now you go apologize to Cody and Ted and I'll go have fun. Alright?"

She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed her phone from the table and went to open the door.

"Uh Allie?" a smirk slowly found its way onto Randy's lips as he stared her up and down.

"What?" she turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"You may want to put pants on."

* * *

**A/N:** well things have somewhat worked themselves out...tho there's still what happened in that meeting lingering in the air...hm...the mystery! lol


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety Six:**

Randy sighed as he came walking out of Ted and Cody's hotel room, feeling grumpier than when he entered. Taking a step into the hallway, he stopped suddenly at the sight of Allie leaning against the wall beside their hotel room door, a bored expression on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Um…" She raised an eyebrow.

"I told you to call me when you were done." He growled.

"Yeah well Daizee and I wanted some alone time so she walked with me up here." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I didn't die Randy, no biggie."

"No biggie?" Randy was trying to keep his anger in check, though as his fists clenched, he knew he wouldn't be able to control it for much longer. "Did you just suddenly forget what happened last night?"

She looked away quickly. "Yes I remember what happened last night, I'm sorry if I wanted a few minutes where I didn't have to remember it."

"You could have gotten…"

"Well I didn't Randy."

"You could have."

"I didn't!" she snapped at him, glaring up at the taller man. "Seriously Randy, I just wanted time away from everything, but I guess that's too much to ask for. Next time I'll make sure you're free to babysit me all day."

"Allison…"

She twisted around on her heel and stormed down the hallway before he could finish. He kicked the wall in annoyance as a snicker emitted from behind him. He turned and glared at Ted.

"Go after her." He ordered.

"No." Ted shook his head, crossing his arms. "You were the one who pissed her off, you go after her."

"I said go after her." Randy stepped forward, his eyes narrowing.

"We're not always going to be around to do your dirty work Randy, so get used to doing things on your own." Ted defiantly stood his ground.

Before Randy could respond, the annoying French accent of Maryse came floating down the hallway. Ted rolled his eyes as Randy sighed and turned towards the blonde woman.

"Where have you been Randy?" she complained. "I've been lonely."

"I've just had a lot of things on my mind Maryse." He ran a hand down his face.

"Well why don't I help take some of it off your mind." She trailed a finger up his chest.

Randy looked down at her for a brief moment before a smirk crossed his face. He didn't give Ted another glance as the two locked lips and fumbled to get his hotel door open. A disgusted look crossed Ted's face as the two made out right in front of him. He had never liked the woman; she was too nosey for her own good, always trying to get into their business. Especially now, Randy didn't need to get distracted by anything.

"What about…" Ted tried to stop his mentor, but was interrupted by the door slamming in his face. "…Allie"

Ted sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Knowing he couldn't very well just let Allie go wandering around the hotel by herself, he re-entered his own hotel room to grab a shirt and went out in search of the woman. He wasn't exactly pleased he had to do Randy's dirty work, but he also knew that if she was alone long enough, Miz may try something. Just because he didn't exactly like her all that much, what she said to him last night struck a chord with him. And right now, she didn't need another enemy. She needed people she could trust. And although he was pushed into this position unwillingly, he seemed to be the only one around right now. So he searched through the entire hotel, finally winding up at the hotel restaurant and bar. He took a quick glance around and caught sight of the woman at the end of the bar, drink in hand. He wandered his way through the lunch crowd and took up the seat beside her.

"Let me guess, Randy told you to come and find me." She grumbled.

"Technically I came on my own." He shrugged, shooting her a glance. "You okay?"

"Peachy." She replied sarcastically, ordering another drink.

"Do you think you should be drinking this early?"

"It's not that early." She stated. "And I don't really care."

Ted nodded as they sat in silence. He ordered himself a coke as he watched her out the corner of his eye. She drowned down her drink, ordering another drink before she even set it down on the counter. Knowing bringing a drunken Allie back upstairs would piss Randy off even more, Ted took a hold of her arm and pulled her off the stool. She complained as he brought her over to an empty booth in the back corner, sitting her down on one side as he slid in across from her.

"You're spoiling my fun." She frowned

"You're just going to piss him off even more."

"Yeah well, I'm not like you; I can't just suck up to him."

Ted gritted his teeth as he looked away. As a waitress came to their table, he ordered Allie a glass of water, trying to sober her up. Once the water arrived and she chugged it down, he could see her mood start to change. If possible, she became drastically more depressed looking.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he finally spoke.

"No."

He nodded as they fell back into silence. He fidgeted in the booth, not sure what else to say. He thankfully didn't have to break the ice as she raised her gaze to him.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked softly.

"What?" He was a bit taken back by the question.

"Why do you hate me." She repeated.

"Ah…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I…"

"Be honest with me, I think I deserve that."

Ted sighed as he dropped his hand onto the table and looked her directly in the eye. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the real reason. But she was right, she did deserve even a little bit of honesty.

"You…you look like my ex fiancé." He replied simply, letting his gaze meet the table.

"What?"

"You look like my ex fiancé." He repeated.

"Okay then…" she sounded confused. "So you hate me because I look like her? Well that makes absolutely no sense."

Ted closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure. After a moment he opened his eyes and met her gaze. "Katelyn, that's her name, she and I were together since we were 16. We were high school sweethearts. She was perfect to me. We never fought, we never have a misunderstanding. A few years ago, around the time I got called up to Raw, she started changing. She didn't like it when I travelled, and hated it even less that I was wrestling as a career."

Allie watched as sadness crossed his face.

"You came around right around the time we hit a rough patch. You look exactly like her, same hair, same eyes. You act like she used to, back in high school and college. I got blinded by the fact that she wasn't the same girl I fell in love with anymore, and took it out on you. I proposed to her, thinking it would change everything. It did for awhile. But after a couple of months, that was while you were off on injury, we started arguing again."

"You don't have to tell me this." She told him softly.

"No, I need to." He shook his head. "I tried going home more often instead of being on the road most weeks. But she just got angry with me for that too. Eventually I found out why."

Allie had a sinking feeling what he was going to say, and she began to feel horrible for bringing this up.

A bitter look crossed Ted's face as he continued. "She was sleeping around with my best friend from high school. I caught them in the act, the morning before heading out to Raw a few weeks ago, and I ended the engagement."

"And then I opened my big mouth and said something stupid." Allie shook her head. "I'm sorry about that."

"You didn't know." Ted shrugged. "I deserved you actually snapping at me, I've been an asshole to you for no reason. You just reminded me so much of who she used to be that I hated you for it."

"I'm sorry, that's horrible. I shouldn't have asked."

"You needed to know." Ted ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. I haven't exactly made anything easy for you. It's not like you can help who you look like."

"I get it." She nodded. "She's a terrible person for doing that to you."

"The funny thing is, is that I still love her." He bowed his head.

"You were with her for over ten years, it's understandable." Allie moved her hand across the table, grasping his.

Ted looked down at their hands before up at her. "Guess I sort of get how it is for you and Randy."

"Minus the fact that we've never loved each other."

"I think he did, does, in some aspect." Ted admitted. "Despite how he goes about it, He'd do anything for you."

"Well he should try showing that he cares a little bit better."

"Its Randy, he's not exactly good at the being nice thing."

Allie sighed. "He used to be good at it."

"I know you want that Randy Orton back, but you're going to have to face the fact that he's not that person anymore. If you want him in your life, you're going to have to accept that." Ted pointed out.

"I know, It's just…don't you just wish we could turn back time? Go back to high school when everything was perfect?" she let her chin fall into the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on the table.

"It'd be nice." He nodded in agreement before checking the time. "We should probably head back upstairs."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She frowned but slid from the booth. "Ted?"

"Yeah?" he shot her a look as they walked from the restaurant.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

A small smile found its way onto Ted's face. "Guess I don't really have a reason to now huh?"

"Nope, you really don't." she smiled as well.

"Well I guess I can't hate you anymore then."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: **awww so an inside look at why Ted hated her...how sad for him :( huggles! but at least they've buried the hatchet...all while mr. orton is off with that french slut...i can just see that going well


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety Seven:**

Ted and I walked side by side down the hallway leading to our rooms. It was odd actually having a conversation with the man. It felt nice though, to not have him hate me and to not despise him in return. Especially now with my trust wavering, it was nice to have someone else on my side that I could turn to. I wasn't sure what was up with Cody, but I was beginning to think that he actually did hate me, despite him admitting the real reason of his attitude before this whole incident. I was angry of course to hear that Randy had yet again threatened another important person in my life, but considering the circumstances, I easily forgave and forgot. But now I wasn't sure what was going to happen with Cody, and that was hard to deal with. He had been a friend to me when I first entered the WWE. He never judged me; he never thought less of me. He was just always right there willing to listen and be a shoulder to cry on. I didn't like the idea of not having him in my life.

"You okay?" Ted asked as we stopped in the hallway outside our rooms.

I nodded "yeah just thinking. I'll see you later, should probably go deal with the buffoon now."

"Ah…" Ted shot a glance behind me. "Might not want to go in there at the moment."

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think him and Maryse are…" he trailed off, shuddering slightly.

"Oh dear god." I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "I can never sleep in that bed again."

"You're welcome to chill in here for awhile." He nodded at the room behind him.

"Hm, tempting." I crossed my arms and looked over my shoulder. "But…I think I'm going to have a little fun."

Ted gave me a confused look as I just winked at him and turned towards Randy's room. I began knocking as loud as I could, knowing I was probably interrupting whatever it was that they were doing. A chill ran up my spine at just thinking about it. I literally needed to burn those sheets before ever thinking about getting back into that bed.

"What do you want." The door ripped open to reveal Maryse in only her bra and panties.

I blinked to make sure I was seeing this right, but yep, she was indeed dressed like a slut. I gave her a dirty look as I put my hands on my hips.

"Hello skank…I mean Maryse…please leave."

"Excuse me." She stuck up her nose. "You can leave."

"No, I don't think I can, nor will I leave. So please go, this isn't your room and I'm sure Randy probably has gotten bored of your loose parts."

I heard Ted snicker behind me as Maryse's mouth gaped open. I smirked widely at the blonde woman, thinking she looked incredibly stupid.

"Close your mouth frenchie before a poor innocent fly ends up in there…but then again that's all your good at right? Having things go in your mouth."

She looked like she wanted to kill me as I pushed passed her and into the room. I just entered the room as Randy was coming out of the bathroom completely naked. My hands flew to my eyes as I stopped dead in the room, Randy swearing loudly as he saw me.

"Oh my god Randy, cover yourself!" I squealed.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he growled.

"Trying to rid the room of skankfest. Are you decent yet?"

He grumbled a few choice words I chose to ignore before rustling around the room. After a moment he grunted that he was decent and I let my hands fall to my side. A pair of boxers covered his once naked half, though he was shirtless as he gave me a not so happy look. I gave him my most innocent look, hoping he wouldn't get too angry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I told you Randal, I'm trying to rid the room of the skank stench. However she just isn't cooperating with me." I pointed at a very angry looking Maryse.

"Well at least I'm not a whore." She shot at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Me, a whore? I'm not the one throwing myself at every guy she sees."

She crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. "Well at least I don't go around teasing half the locker room and then thinking I don't deserve having someone try to teach me a lesson."

The color drained from my face as my fists clenched. The room fell dead silent as her smug look turned into a smirk. My heart raced as my anger grew. The longer I stood there, the longer I wanted to bash her face in.

"Everyone thinks Miz is the bad guy, but I think you deserved what you got. All he was trying to do was get part of the obvious whore that you are."

Oh that about did it. I attacked the blonde woman, pushing her to the ground as I began punching and scratching at her. I grabbed her by the hair and shoved the back of her head into the ground, wanting to cause as much pain as possible. Unfortunately before I could inflict too much damage, I was grabbed from around the waist and pulled off her. I fought against Randy as he had to wrap his other arm around me, and even then I was starting to break loose from his hold.

"You're insane." Maryse scrambled to her feet. "Randy do something!"

"Maryse I think it's time you go." He stated coldly.

"But…"

"Leave Maryse." His voice grew low.

Maryse didn't say another word as she gave me the dirtiest look and collected her clothes from the ground. She didn't even put them on as she stormed from the room. I continued to struggle against Randy's arms, still wanting to go after the woman to kick her ass. I hated her. I absolutely hated her. I don't think I've hated anyone as much as I've hated that French whore.

"Oh calm down Allie." Randy growled in my ear.

I made a noise of annoyance but calmed down. My breathing was rigid as I began to relax in Randy's arms.

"Everything okay in here?" Ted popped his head into the room, the door still wide open.

"Close the door." Randy ordered.

Ted shot me a worried look, to which I just nodded at him. Randy and I need to talk anyways, and I knew he wouldn't do anything to me, no matter how angry he was. And I had a feeling he was rather angry to say the least. Once the door was closed and Randy and I were alone, he turned me in his arms, refusing to let me go. I refused to meet his gaze as I instead gazed at his bare chest. I had to admit it; he did have a rather nice body. But then again, he always had. It was one of the reasons I used to like him back in high school. My cheeks grew pink at the thoughts and I looked to the side to try and distract myself from looking at his toned chest.

"I'm trying extremely hard right now not to be angry." He spoke in a low tone, so low that I had to strain to hear what he was even saying.

"She was acting like a bitch." I defended softly. "What did you expect me to do when she said all that?"

"You didn't need to come storming in here like you own the damn place." He caught my chin and forced me to look up at him.

A chill ran up my spine as I saw the fierce look in his eyes. I couldn't deny the fact that he still scared me to an extent. I had seen what he had done to Cody and Ted last night after something so stupid. I knew his frustration with me was growing, and I was worried the Viper was beginning to show through his recent softer exterior.

"I…" I felt at a loss for words. I never knew what to say around him anymore. Either I was in tears or I was yelling.

"I understand what's going on with you Allison, but I need my space too."

"She's a skank…"

"I don't really give a crap what you think." He snapped. "I don't need, nor do I seek your approval."

"Well whatever, I don't care then." I mumbled. "I'll just go stay somewhere else. Or better yet, just leave. I don't want to stay here anyways."

"You can't go anywhere but the Boston show Monday."

"I'm not going back to Raw." I shook my head.

"Yeah well you don't exactly have a choice Allison."

"I don't have to if I don't want to." I stated defiantly.

"Well then you can go explain to McMahon why you're going against his word."

"Maybe I will."

Randy snorted as his arm loosened around my waist. "Stop acting like a child Allison."

"I'll stop when you stop Randal."

"You need to learn some respect."

"Right back at ya."

"You also need to learn to just shut up for once."

I gritted my teeth. Why did he have to be such an asshole? "I'm sorry; I'll learn to be an ass kisser and try to stop being a whore because I apparently deserve everything I've gotten."

I pulled myself away from him as I stomped across the room towards my suitcase.

"Allison…"

"That's what happened right? I deserved nearly getting raped didn't I?" tears pricked my eyes as I zipped the bag up and grabbed the handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" he took a step forward.

"I'm tired, I'm angry, and I just want to go home." A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "You clearly don't want me around anymore and I'm tired of being a hassle for everyone."

"You can't just leave Allison."

"Yes I can." I began towards the door, but was stopped by Randy blocking my path. "Move Randy."

"I'm not moving. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here until tomorrow and then we're all just going to fly out to Boston for the show." He crossed his arms as he glared down at me.

"No."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"Can you please stop treating me like I'm five! I can make my own decisions!" I pushed at his chest, trying to get him to move. I could feel more tears beginning to slide down my cheeks but I made no attempt to hide them.

"When you can act like an adult maybe I'll treat you like one." He grabbed my arms and held them to my sides. "Stop acting like a stubborn child."

"Stop acting like an asshole who cares about me one minute and can barely look at me the next!"

My body began to shake as the lump in my throat rose. An arm wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. I struggled against him, just wanting to leave. But he kept me in place up against his body, refusing to let go. I eventually just stopped caring and broke down, sobbing into his chest as he tightened his arm around my waist.

* * *

**A/N:** a little bit of everything happened...one minute you want to laugh, the next you want to cry. Randy is such an ass sometimes...a very sexy ass, but an ass nonetheless. Poor Allie, everything is getting to the poor girl. I thank Raw tonight for some lovely inspiration ;)


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety Eight:**

Ted glanced between the two he sat in between on the flight to Boston. Allie sat at the window, glaring out into the cloudy sky, while Randy sat glaring at every single person on the plane. It had been an absolute silent trip and Ted was beginning to envy Cody who was lucky enough to get a seat further down the plane. He had heard the two fighting the day before, and wanted to intervene, but knew his head would be on the line if he did. So he forced himself back to his hotel room and tried to ignore the yells from across the hallway. Early that morning they had left for the airport and neither of the two were speaking to one another, or to anyone for that matter.

"So are you just not going to talk at all?" Ted finally asked.

There was no answer or movement from either of the two. Ted sighed as he shot a look at Randy, who was hidden behind his sunglasses. Knowing he wouldn't be able to be talked into anything, Ted turned towards Allie. She was stubborn, but she would at least try and be reasonable, or so he thought.

"Allie?" after a pause of silence, Ted frowned and poked the girl in the arm. "Allie?"

"What?" She snapped, though she continued to glare out the window.

"How's it going?" he asked casually.

"Go away Ted." She grumbled.

"I can't, we're on a plane. I'm sort of stuck here." He pointed out.

"Well, leave me alone then." She crossed her arms and turned her body farther away from him.

"Oh come on, be angry at Randy all you want, but at least talk to me. I'm going stir crazy here."

"Go find Cody."

"He's at the back of the plane."

"I don't care Ted, just leave me be."

Ted sighed as he leaned back in his seat. It was useless; he would just have to sit here in silence for the rest of the trip. Before he admitted defeat however, an idea struck.

"So Allie, did Randy ever tell you what happened in the meeting with McMahon?" Ted asked, knowing for a fact that Randy hadn't done so.

That got her attention. Her head whipped towards him before shooting a glance at Randy.

"No he didn't. What happened?" she demanded.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ted unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. "I think I'm going to go back and see Cody after all."

Randy glared at him as Ted prodded him to move. He grunted and stood, allowing for Ted to leave the aisle.

"Just talk to her Randy, whatever is going on between the two of you needs to get solved before the show tomorrow."

Randy turned his head as Ted slipped past him and wandered down the plane. He knew Ted was right, they couldn't be acting this childish tomorrow, but he refused to be the first to speak. Allie had begun a ridiculous silent treatment and he was too stubborn to be the one to end it. Randy sat back in his seat, refusing to meet Allie's gaze as she watched him closely.

"What happened in the meeting?" she asked softly, speaking to him for the first time since the previous day. While she didn't want to be the first to talk, she was far too curious on what happened in the mysterious meeting to really care. "Randy?"

Randy sighed as he took his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was hoping to not have to explain to Allie the details of the meeting. He was still furious about the decision McMahon had made, and knew Allie wouldn't be happy about it at all. He opted not to tell her, but thanks to Ted, he didn't really have much of a choice. She had finally spoken to him, and he wasn't going to ruin this chance by just shooting her down.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then whatever." She huffed, frowning as she turned back towards the window.

He turned his head towards her, moving into the seat between them. She inched towards the window as much as she could, but he caught her arm and stopped her.

"McMahon isn't doing anything to Miz."

The color drained from her face as she twisted to stare at him. "W-What?"

Randy gritted his teeth, his anger from the meeting returning. "He said that there wasn't enough evidence against Miz to prove he did anything. If he suspended or fired Miz, they'd be risking a law suit and McMahon doesn't want to deal with that."

"But…" Allie got choked up. She wasn't expecting a lot, but wasn't prepared to hear that Miz wasn't even going to get a slap on the wrist.

"McMahon made it clear to Miz that he can't go near you, but you and I both know McMahon is hardly around backstage to catch if he does try anything." Randy eyed her, seeing the tears appear in her eyes. "I'm not going to let him do anything to you Allie, I promise you that."

"But…he…I…" her heart raced as she tried to understand everything that Randy was saying. "Nothing is being done?"

"Cody and Ted are going to be with you tomorrow whenever I can't. But I promise you Allie that he won't come within five feet of you." He raised a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away a stray tear. "He won't hurt you again."

"You can't promise that." Her bottom lip trembled. "Look at what happened at the hotel."

"That won't happen again." He shook his head. "I've already talked with some of the others, and they'll keep an eye on you too."

"But what if…"

"No what if's, it won't happen."

"But…"

"I promise you AJ." He spoke softly as he pulled her in for an embrace. "After tomorrow we're going away from awhile. McMahon gave you and I time off until things die off. We'll go wherever you want to go, for as long as you need."

"I just want to go home." She mumbled into his chest.

"Then I'll take you home. We just have to get through tomorrow." He rubbed her back softly.

She nodded as she moved back slowly, her hair falling into her eyes. Randy pushed her hair behind her ear as he caught her chin. A rare smile formed on his lips as he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will happen Allie, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** well the mysterious meeting is finally revealed! how horrible, Miz just gets away with it :( tho i'm sure alot of people will want to kick his ass...Randy being at the top of the list and all. sorry for it being short, the next chapter is going to be CRAZY so i didn't want to overload this chapter too much. hope you enjoy :)


	99. Chapter 99

****

Chapter Ninety Nine:

The air in the arena was tense the night of Raw. Everyone knew of the rumor of what had happened the previous Raw, and the members of legacy couldn't take a step out of their locker room without whispers being thrown around them. Randy had gotten so frustrated at everyone that he shouted at those standing in the hallway outside of their locker room. However, that just caused more hushed whispers amongst the workers. Inside the locker room was a whole other story. Allie sat in the corner completely silent. Cody and Ted watched her from across the room, exchanging glances every once in awhile. Randy would pace every so often before sitting back down on the leather couch, gripping his title tightly.

"Can I go see Daizee?" Allie spoke softly for the first time that night.

All eyes were on her as she kept her head bowed, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Ted and Cody looked to Randy, knowing that he had the final say. Randy was watching Allie intently, hardly even blinking as he stared at the scared woman. His expression softened as he stood and walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the bench. Neither Ted nor Cody could hear what the two were saying, and they strained to hear their low whispers. They didn't need to try for too long however as Randy looked over towards them.

"Walk with her to the women's locker room and stay there until your match. I'll meet you beforehand." Randy ordered before a hand came to his arm. He sighed, eying Allie from the corner of his eye. He knew what she was asking for, and he had to grit his teeth in order to get it out. "Please."

Cody and Ted were shocked as they nodded. They had never heard Randy ask them to do anything in their lives. He had always ordered them around, not caring if they wanted to or not. They could tell that while it was a slow process, Randy was beginning to change thanks to Allie. They just weren't sure yet if it was going to be a change for the better or not.

"Just straight there. No detours. And if anything happens…"

"We won't let anything happen to her." Ted assured Randy.

Randy nodded as he held out a hand for Allie to take. She grasped his hand, and with his help, was brought to her feet. He gave her a swift kiss to the top of her head before she followed Ted and Cody out of the room. The three were silent as they walked the hallways. Everyone was staring at them, gawking and gossiping about what they didn't know. Allie bit her lip as she let her hair fall into her face. She didn't like all the attention. She had never been an attention grabber and hated being in the center of attention. She would much rather just be a shadow in the background and not have anyone give her a second glance, especially now. Ted caught on to how she was feeling and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He shot glares at everyone they passed, and eventually everyone just turned back on their way to whatever they were doing. Once they reached the women's locker room, Allie asked the two to stay outside the room and slipped inside.

The women in the room immediately flocked her, asking if she was alright. Allie just nodded and faked a smile, an act none of the women believed but didn't push. They had heard all the rumors flying around, and while they didn't want to believe what they heard, they couldn't help but feel concerned for the woman who became a close friend to each of them.

"You doing okay?" Daizee asked after pulling Allie down onto the bench beside her.

Allie sighed and shook her head ever so slightly, knowing everyone was watching her closely. Daizee frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them softly. The two women sat there silently as the others got ready for the show. Kelly was trying to straighten her hair while Gail was tying up her wrestling boots. Beth and Mickie were in one corner talking about the big number one contender match, which reminded Allie why she originally wanted to come here.

"So Ted and I are going against you and Matt."Allie spoke to Kelly, who stopped playing with her hair to look at her.

"Yep, I'm pretty excited about it." She nodded. "Better than having to get squashed in like two minutes right?"

"Yeah, really sorry about that by the way." Allie winced, remembering the match. "Hated that I had to do that, especially since you've gotten really good lately."

"Oh well, we all have to pay our dues right?" the blonde shrugged, nothing able to bring down her cheerful mood. "It'll be a fun match."

"Yeah, though it will be interesting to see who will win the number one contender match." Allie glanced at Daizee. "Secretly I'm rooting for you."

Daizee winked as she reached over to grab her ringing phone. "Hello? Oh hey Davey. Yeah she's here. Sure, I'll hand you over."

Allie raised an eyebrow as Daizee held out her phone to her.

"Davey, he wants to see how you're doing."

"You can tell him I'm fine." Allie shrugged.

"You don't want to talk to him?"

"Not really. I know if I talk to him I'll…" Allie trailed off.

"I get it." Daizee nodded, lifting the phone back up. "She's busy actually, talking about her match right now. She says she's fine though. Maybe later. I love you too. Thanks. Bye"

"He's not mad is he?" Allie bit her lip.

"No, he understands." Daizee assured her with a smile. "When's your match?"

"I'm not…" Allie began before a knock sounded at the door, Ted shouting that they had to meet Randy soon. "Nowish I guess. I'll see you out there Kelly."

Kelly waved as Allie stood and bid goodbye to the rest of the women. She opened the door and walked out of the room, meeting up with Cody and Ted. Her face fell as they began walking. The two noticed her sudden change between leaving the room and seeing them, but opted not to say anything. They knew she was putting on an act for everyone, but couldn't fool them. They were around her nearly 24 hours; they knew how hard this was for her. She was scared to the bone of what could happen tonight, and everyone knew that.

"Hey Allie."

The voice drew Allie's head up, her gaze meeting Matt's concerned eyes.

"Hi." She greeted softly.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"She's doing just fine." Ted frowned as he glared at the shorter man.

"She can answer for herself." Matt shot at him, clearly not happy that he was answering for her.

"Well don't ask such a stupid question Sydal." Ted growled.

"Ted, don't." She gave him a small pleading look, laying a hand on his arm.

Matt was surprised to see Ted nod, falling silently as he continued to glare at him. He didn't know those two suddenly became friendly with one another.

"I'm not fine actually, but I'm sure you and everyone else have heard why I'm not." She spoke, not bothering to lie. Matt knew her better than most people; he'd be able to see through any of her lies

"Daizee told me." Matt admitted, running a hand through his short hair. "I wish I could have been there Allie."

She just nodded as she dropped her gaze. She couldn't deny that it still hurt to talk to him. He had really hurt her, and provided half of it was due to Randy, he still never tried to win her back as a friend. It made it seem like he didn't care anymore. She didn't care about their stupid kiss from over a year ago; she didn't care about them as anything but friends. She just wanted her best friend back. But did he want that too? She wasn't so sure.

"Look Allie I'm…"

Matt never got the chance to finish as Randy came up from behind Allie, a dark look crossing Matt's face.

"Sydal." Randy grunted.

"Orton." Matt crossed his arms before turning and storming further down the hall until he met up with Kelly.

"Well that was nice." Allie muttered.

"He's an ass." Randy stated.

"So are you." She shot at him.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Remember, I at least tried to make amends with you, he didn't do a damn thing."

"You also ended up turning into an even bigger asshole than you were before." She put her hands on her hips. "Do I need to remind you about that?"

Randy glared to the side as Ted and Cody looked between the two nervously. They didn't need to be fighting right now; this wasn't the time or the place.

"Come on guys, let's just all calm down." Ted took a step between the two. "Are you coming out with us Randy?"

"No, but I'll be waiting here when you're done." He answered, crossing his arms.

"Okay." Ted nodded as he turned towards Allie. "Ready?"

She didn't say a word as she shot Randy a glare. Ted sighed as he shot Cody a look, silently asking for help. Cody just shrugged, not sure what to do either. Thankfully they didn't have to sit in uncomfortable silence for too long as Matt and Kelly passed them, Matt's song began playing over the speakers. Once they had gone off on stage, the three members of legacy moved towards the entrance, waiting for their music.

"Good luck. And Allie," Randy caught Allie's attention, though she refused to look at him. "I'm sorry."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing the softened expression on his face. She nodded, the corner of her lips curling up into a small smile.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Allie asked Ted worriedly as they came backstage after losing their match.

"Yeah I'm fine." He nodded as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Really I am Allie."

She nodded but didn't believe him. Ted couldn't help but chuckling ever so slightly. If someone told him a week ago that Allie Jarrett would be worried about him, he would have sent them to a mental institution.

"You guys lost." Randy leaned against the wall across from them, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"It's no big deal Randy." Ted shrugged, though wincing as pain spiked through his shoulder.

"No big deal? How do you expect to keep those titles if you lose?" Randy pushed himself off the wall and strutted over to them. "Legacy is about winning, not losing."

"Randy, don't give him a hard time, it's my fault." Allie put a hand on his chest, stopping the much taller man. "I just wasn't focused. I was the one pinned, not him."

Randy moved his gaze down to the small woman and he just nodded. He turned his attention to Cody, a glare on his face.

"You better win Cody; I can't have everyone losing tonight. Got it?"

"Maybe you should just focus on winning your own match." Cody grumbled.

"What was that?" Randy towered over him, grabbing him by the back of his neck forcefully.

"Oh fuck off Randy." Cody pushed him away angrily.

"Randy leave him be." Allie pleaded with him.

"And stop trying to stick up for me Jarrett, you just make everything worse." Cody snapped, surprising everyone.

Cody clenched his fists as he pushed passed them and stormed down the hallway. Allie's mouth was gaped open as she watched him turn a corner. She couldn't believe Cody had just said that.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that." Ted laid a hand on her shoulder. "He was just pissed."

"No, he meant that." She turned to the two, her head bowed. "Can we just go back to the locker room now please?"

"I need to go do a promo and then go for my match, so I'll see you afterwards." Randy stated. "Make sure she gets to the room safely Ted."

Ted nodded as he laid a hand on Allie's back and began leading her down the hallway. Randy frowned as he watched them disappear around a corner. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he began having since waking up that morning. He wanted to be at Allie's side every minute tonight, but he knew that was impossible. He couldn't just not go to his match, and he didn't want to risk having something happen to her out there. She was safer in Legacy's locker room than anywhere else right now. He just had to trust that Ted would make sure that nothing happened while he couldn't be there.

* * *

"Cody hates me." Allie spoke as they slowly walked towards their locker room.

"He doesn't hate you." Ted assured her. "He's just pissed with Randy right now that he's taking it out on you. You two are good friends, you'll work through it."

Allie frowned. "I don't know, maybe he's right though. All I've done is cause trouble for everyone since coming here. I never should have signed with WWE. Everyone was right in saying it was the wrong choice."

"You couldn't have known any of this was going to happen." Ted pointed out as they stopped in front of the locker room. "Don't beat yourself up about It. You didn't do anything wrong. He's just in a rotten mood. Believe me when I say that he stays moody for awhile."

"I guess." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Do you think he's in there?"

"Probably just blowing off some steam elsewhere." Ted shrugged, pushing the door open, motioning her in.

Allie nodded as she stepped into the room, Ted following in behind her. They stopped dead in their tracks however when they were faced with Miz standing in the middle of the room, a smirk on his face. Behind him stood Mark Henry who was cracking his knuckles loudly. Ted immediately put himself between Miz and Allie, telling her to leave quickly. She was rooted to the spot however, her eyes widened. She couldn't move, her every fear coming true.

"Allie leave!" Ted turned and tried to get her to leave.

With his back to the room however, he failed to notice Mark Henry coming towards them. Allie let out a small scream when the large man grabbed Ted by his neck and tossed him into the wall. Ted didn't have a chance to get back up to his feet as the much larger man kicked him in the midsection before picking him up with ease and throwing him across the room as if he were a doll. Ted's body crashed against the wall, his head bouncing against the hard concrete as he fell to ground. Allie moved to try and help him but was pulled back by the hair. She yelped as Miz forced her against the wall, his hand gripping her neck tightly. She tried to pry his hand away, but he just squeezed her neck tighter, cutting off her air way. Allie could only whimper as Miz's smirk grew wider.

"I've waited far too long for this." He sneered before his free hand tugged at the small straps at the back of her top.

They broke from the pressure and he tore the fabric off her body, only a bra covering Allie's upper half. Allie tried to kick at him to get him to stop. But he pushed his body up against hers, pinning her to the wall. His lips came crashing down on hers as he loosened his hand on her throat. She took that opportunity to bite down on his lip, causing him to curse and take a step back. She tried to tear pass him to the door, but he only caught her by the waist and threw her back against the wall.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Ted shouted from across the room.

Blood was gushing from his nose, bruises forming on his face as Mark Henry continued his assault on the man. Ted never stopped fighting however, not willing to break his promise to protect her. Miz just snickered as he once again applied pressure to Allie's throat while a finger trailed down her bare arm. She shuddered at his dirty touch, and when he cupped her breast, she began fighting him again. He slapped her across the face before reaching a hand behind her back and unclasping her bra. Allie was crying as he slipped the bra off, leaving her upper body completely naked. She tried pleading with him, begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to a word. All she could do was close her eyes tightly and imagine none of this was happening.

As Miz was trying to rip her shorts off, the door to the room slammed open, revealing John Cena, Chris Jericho, and Shawn Michaels. John immediately ripped Miz off of Allie, shoving him into the adjacent wall. Allie slid down the wall, her body shaking as she covered herself the best she could. Chris and Shawn were attacking Mark Henry, and together, could almost match the man's power. Ted crawled across the room and up to Allie's side, making sure she was okay. Though he knew she was anything but alright.

"Allie?" he laid a hand on her arm, but she just flinched away as she sobbed into her knees. His heart broke as he just sat there staring at her, not sure what else to do.

"Here, take this." John handed down his shirt.

Ted glanced around the room to see Miz already gone and Mark Henry slowly being pushed out of the room. He took the shirt and tried to coax Allie into putting it on. Her small frame shook violently as she curled herself up into an even smaller ball when he tried to touch her. Ted sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Sweetie, its John." John knelt down next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Miz is gone. You need to put this shirt on okay?"

She only inched away from him, causing John to frown.

"Randy. She needs Randy." Ted spoke, trying to wipe away some of the blood that was pouring down his nose. He used the wall to help himself up, but only staggered once he was on his feet.

"Chris will go get him." Shawn stated as he helped Ted to sit on the nearby bench. "You can barely walk."

"I'm fine." Ted attempted to stand again, but was only pushed down by Shawn.

"No you're not." Shawn sent him a stern look. "Chris go…"

"On my way." Chris nodded as he shot a small glance at the scared girl now inching towards the corner. He never really knew her, but he knew she was a good girl. She didn't deserve any of this happening to her.

"It's okay Allie, Randy's on his way. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**A/N:** I told you all it was going to be crazy! this was actually somewhat hard to write...well that last little bit anyways. also gotta be one of my longest chapters...i just couldnt stop writing lol. i apparently get really inspired to write when im hungry lol


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter One Hundred:**

"_Let's Go Kofi!"_

The fans chanted the man on as Randy stalked his prey around the ring. He waited for the perfect moment to arise before pouncing. The moment he stepped into the ring, all his worries about Allie disappeared. He became a different person when he entered the squared circle. He was focused, determined, and in the end, he was the Viper. The title may not have been on the line tonight, but he gave it his all. He knew Kofi had an untapped talent that could give him a run for his money. The fans loved him, and with every passing minute, the younger wrestler seemed to grow stronger. But every chance Kofi would get, Randy would take it away without even blinking. This was his match, his moment, his company. Nothing would change that.

"Randy!"

Randy stopped where he was to glare at Cody, who stood outside the ring. He wasn't instructed to come out here, and by the look on his face, Cody didn't appear to have planned coming out here either.

"What?" Randy snapped as he inched towards the edge of the ring where Cody was climbing up onto the turnbuckle.

"Allie…Miz…" Cody was only able to get out.

The color drained from Randy's face as he stared into the face of the younger man. He knew something had happened, he could tell that by the look in his eye. He didn't even give the match another thought as he slipped from the ring. The ref was yelling at him, trying to figure out what was going on. This wasn't planned; this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Everyone stared in wonder as Randy shot up the ramp as if his life depended on it.

Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion as Randy ran backstage. He could hear the shouts of management demanding what he thought he was doing. But Randy didn't give a crap about them. All he cared about was finding Allie. He tore into their locker room where Cody directed him and his heart just about ripped from his body. Ted was sitting on the couch looking bruised and bloody, while Allie was curled up in the corner, shirtless and shaking furiously.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Miz was in here with Mark Henry." John stood from Allie's side, looking his enemy in the eye. "We came in and stopped it but…"

Randy's eyes were on only Allie as she sat sobbing in the corner. This looked to be worse than the first time Miz tried what he had. By the looks of her ripped shirt and bra on the floor, Miz had gotten much farther than he had previously. Randy could feel his anger swell as his body tensed. He wanted to kill Miz, rip every limb from his body. He wanted to find him and make him wish he had never been born. But he had to stop himself. Allie needed him right now, not some craved animal looking to kill.

Randy closed the gap between Allie and himself. She immediately put herself against the wall as he approached, breaking Randy's heart.

"It's me AJ, its Randy." He kneeled down beside her, laying a hand on her bare arm.

Unlike with the others, Allie never flinched. Instead, she moved into his touch until she was up against his chest. Randy closed his eyes as he held her close, wishing he had been with her the entire time. He knew he had that bad feeling for a reason. He should have been there. Every single time he hadn't been there. He could have prevented this. He could have protected her. But he didn't, he hadn't been there for her.

As he rubbed a hand up and down her back he remembered she had no top on. He frowned and looked around for a shirt. Seeing John hold out his shirt, he was hesitated to take it. He hated him; they had been enemies for years. John was the golden boy who everyone loved. Randy despised that. But at the moment, knowing that he had helped Allie, he didn't care about feuds or his hate. He just cared about getting Allie away from all of this.

He took the shirt and spoke softly in her ear, coaxing her into putting the shirt on. After a moment he felt her nod against his chest. He motioned to the others to look away, and he too turned his head as Allie slipped the shirt on over her head. At feeling her dig her head back into his chest, me looked down at her and could feel his heart twist. He had never seen her in such a state. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to fix this. Was there even a way to make this right?

"I wanna go home." He heard her soft whisper.

Randy promised he would take her home and slipped his arms under her legs as he lifted her up into his arms. He rose and glanced over at Ted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." He nodded, standing as well. "What do you need us to do?"

"You have your match against Cena." Randy shot Cody a look. "Management will be even angrier if you miss it. Ted stay and…find Haze, tell her to meet us at the hotel after her match."

Ted looked to want to say something, but John laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He may not have liked Randy, but he respected him at the moment. He, like everyone else, could notice the difference in the man when he was around this woman.

"Bring our stuff too." Randy began towards the door, grabbing a shirt along the way. He didn't care that he was still in his ring attire; he just cared about getting Allie out of this building and back to the hotel.

He walked briskly through the hallways, all eyes on them as he made his way to the back exit. Jericho was at the door, as if waiting for him. Randy never gave him a glance as he held open the door leading out to the parking lot. Allie was still crying against his chest as he made it to his car and fumbled with the keys Cody had thrown to him before leaving. A hand came and grabbed them from him and unlocked the passenger door. Randy looked over to see Shawn Michaels beside him. He didn't understand why everyone was attempting to help him, but then realized that they weren't helping him; they were helping her. She may not have been friends with everyone on the roster, but she had touched all of their lives in one way or another. She was a kind hearted woman who didn't deserve any of this. Randy promised that he would find redemption for her. He would get revenge, and he would enjoy it.

* * *

Randy didn't know what to do. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the now sleeping Allie. She had cried herself to sleep, and he knew from last week that she would wake up in a few hours from nightmares. He refused to leave her side, even when Cody, Ted and Daizee arrived an hour later. The three sat in the attached living room in the suite Randy had gotten for them. There were two bedrooms, one for Ted and Cody and another for Allie and Randy, with a living room attached between them. He could hear their hushed whispers in the other room and he frowned. He leaned down and kissed Allie on the forehead before slowly leaving the room. He entered the living room, falling down into the free chair as the others stopped and stared at him.

"Is she still asleep?" Daizee asked.

Randy nodded as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the top of the chair.

"She's not okay." Daizee sighed. "I've never seen her like this before. I know she was in bad shape after last time but…"

"It didn't go this far last time." Ted shuddered, the memory still fresh. "I can barely get it out of my head myself."

"I shouldn't have stormed off." Cody frowned and bowed his head, his guilt rising. "If I were there…"

"You couldn't have done anything." Randy surprised everyone by speaking. His eyes opened as he stared at the wide eyed man on the couch beside him. "This wasn't your fault. If anyone was to blame, it would be me."

"You didn't do anything." Ted looked confused.

"I should have been there. Every single damn time I let it happen." Randy clenched a fist, hitting it against the arm of the chair. "I'm supposed to protect her and I just let this all happen."

"You couldn't have stopped anything Randy." Daizee laid a hand on his arm, surprised at herself. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. Or any of this would have happened. Miz is to blame. He's the one who's at fault here."

Randy shrugged as he glared up at the ceiling. Daizee almost felt sorry for him. She could see the pain he was in, and could tell he really did care for Allie. Sometimes he showed it in the wrong ways, but he did care for her. It was apparent he would do anything to keep her safe; it was something they had in common. Daizee wished she could do more for Allie than just sit there and wait. But Allie had refused to talk to anyone when they all arrived. She wouldn't even talk to Randy. The Allie they knew and loved was slipping away from them because of that sick man. Miz needed to realize what he had done, and she was willing to do so if needed.

"I'm going back in there." Randy stood after a moment.

"Good night." Daizee tried to give him a small smile. "Oh, Randy?"

He turned his head towards her.

"I know Allie wants to go home, but I was talking to Alex the other day, and TNA has their tapings until Wednesday and her father and sisters are there. I know you wouldn't like going to Orlando and TNA, so if you want me to take her to see her family I can. I think she needs that right now, her family at her side."

Randy looked as if he was thinking, his head bowed to the ground. After a moment, he looked back up at her.

"No I'll take her. But thank you." He nodded at her before heading back towards the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He inhaled sharply as he moved towards the bed, slowly sliding down beside the woman he had previously thought was sleeping. At the small cries that were emitting from her however, he could tell she had awoken. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, whispering soothing words. He vowed he would protect her at all costs. Miz wouldn't touch her again, over his dead body.

* * *

**A/N:** awwwwww how sad :( Randy actually left his match for her, how surprising. And he'd going to take her down to orlando/TNA...that will be interesting to say the least.

wow, i just realized this is the 100th chapter. just wow. I hadn't realized i had written this much, and you all stuck around to read it. I'm surprised sometimes lol. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you make writing this story even more fun :)


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter One Hundred and One:**

Randy watched Allie closely as she fidgeted with the bed sheet. They had been sitting up in bed for over an hour and neither of them had talked. It was only five in the morning, and much like the previous week, Allie was awoken by a nightmare. Randy had hardly slept the last few hours, preparing himself for the inevitable. He was by her side the moment the screams began. It took him nearly ten minutes before she calmed down long enough to let him comfort her. Randy wanted to get her to talk, to let him in, but knew she was hardly in the state of mind to do so right now. All he could do was sit there and wait until she was ready, even though that was driving him up the wall.

"Randy?" she finally spoke, her voice hoarse.

He turned towards her, his hand clasped under her chin as he nodded for her to continue.

"Can we go home now?" she asked softly.

His heart broke at the look in her eyes. She looked like a vulnerable child. He hated seeing her like this. He hated that she had to go through this. And he knew that no matter what he tried to do, she had to figure this out alone, and that killed him.

"Of course sweetie." He nodded, kissing her forehead. "I'll call the airport in a few hours, why don't you try and get some more sleep?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to go home now."

"Allie you should try and…"

"I want to go home now Randy." She pulled away from him. "Now. I need to go home now."

Randy didn't want her to get upset so he nodded and promised to find them a flight out as soon as possible. She mumbled a thank you as he slipped out into the other room to make the call. Randy sighed as he ran a hand down his tired face, grabbing the hotel room phone from the side table and dialing down to the front desk. As they were putting him through to the airport, Randy glanced around the room and caught sight of Ted sleeping on the couch. He frowned as he kicked the side of the couch, waking the man up. Ted groaned as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his mentor. Randy gave him a questioning look and Ted shrugged.

"Daizee stayed, gave her my bed."

Randy nodded before concentrating on finding a flight for that morning. Booking one quickly for the next flight to Orlando in only an hour and a half, Randy hurriedly got off the phone before heading to the bedroom.

"We're leaving for Orlando earlier than I planned." Randy stopped and turned back to Ted who was now stretching on the couch. "I'll call and let you know what's going to happen."

"K." Ted yawned before falling back asleep.

Randy shook his head with a snicker as he entered the bedroom.

"I got a flight but we're going to have to leave now." Randy informed.

Allie nodded as she pushed the sheets back, revealing her ring attire shorts and John's t-shirt she had yet to change out of. Randy shuddered as the memory of finding her returned. He tried his best to push it away as he handed her a clean set of clothes and muttered about a shower. He turned towards the attached bathroom, grabbing a pair of clothes himself, and went to enter the small room.

"Randy?" Allie stopped him.

"Hm?" he glanced over his shoulder at the woman.

"Thank you." She wouldn't look him in the eye as she played with the clothes in her arms.

"I'd do anything for you AJ." He told her softly before entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

"Why are we going to Orlando?" Allie questioned after they received their boarding passes and headed to security.

"Daizee told me that's where your father and sisters are." Randy shrugged. "Figured you'd want your family around right now."

"But that means TNA would have a show. You hate TNA."

"Yes well, I love you, so I guess that changes things." He shot her a glance, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Whatever it takes to make you happy Allie, I'm willing to do."

She didn't respond as she moved into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe around him, even after everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. He had a way of making her feel like everything was going to be okay. Even though she knew it would take a very long time until everything was okay again, she at least felt like it could happen when Randy was around. He was an asshole half the time and drove her insane, but he was there when it counted, he was there when she needed him. And right now she really needed him.

After passing through the nearly empty security, they headed over to their gate and saw that they were already boarding. Randy flashed their tickets to the attendant as she directed them through the walkway. Before they could continue however, a voice stopped them.

"Yo, Orton!"

The two turned to see John jogging over to them. John gave Allie a long stare, hesitating at first. But after a moment, he wrapped his arms around the small woman, ignoring her flinch.

"How are you doing sweetie?" he asked.

She shrugged as she grasped onto Randy's arm. Randy ran a hand up and down her arm as he gave John a look. John nodded in understanding as he took a step back.

"Look, I know we're not exactly friends or anything, but I just want you to know that while you two are gone, I've got things covered with the whole…" John trailed off, not wanting to say the inevitable name.

"I appreciate that." Randy surprised himself by saying. "And thank you, for helping her."

"Allie's a friend. And even if she wasn't, no one deserves that." John shrugged. "How long are you guys gone for?"

"Awhile." Randy glanced down at Allie, who was staring intently at the floor. "We should go."

"Have a good flight man." John nodded.

Randy gave him a short nod back as they turned and walked down the walkway towards their plane. John scratched the back of his head as he watched them leave. He had never seen a sadder look in someone's eyes before, and wanted to kill Miz for what he had done to Allie. She had been such a carefree spirit, always bouncing around backstage without a care in the world. But he broke her. She barely could look anyone in the eye anymore, and surely didn't like to be touched. He wasn't sure what he could do to help her, but he vowed he would find a way to do so.

**flashback**

"_Cena!" _

_John looked up at his name being called. He nodded at Shawn Michaels as he wandered up to him as he sat in catering waiting for his match against Cody Rhodes._

"_What's up Michaels?" _

"_Have you spoken with Hunter lately?" Shawn slid into the seat across from John, a serious expression crossing his face._

"_No I haven't. He's not at the show tonight is he?"_

"_No he's not." Shawn shook his head. "But he spoke with Orton the other day, and apparently he struck a deal with him."_

"_Sell his soul to the devil?" John raised an eyebrow. "What's up with that?"_

"_Did you hear about what happened last week between Allie Jarrett and Miz?"_

_John frowned as he nodded. He, like everyone else, had heard the rumors. He didn't want to believe them, not able to accept that one of his co-workers would be able to do such a thing. But John could feel that deep down, it wasn't just a rumor._

"_Well Orton is worried about her safety tonight; Vince can't do anything against Miz right now." Shawn explained._

"_So Orton actually asked Hunter for help?" John was surprised. That didn't sound like the Randy Orton he knew._

"_Actually Hunter offered Orton help." _

"_Seriously?" John gaped. _

_Shawn nodded. "Offered to keep an eye on her when Orton couldn't be around. Unfortunately, he had to fly home to take care of his daughter, so he asked me to do it instead."_

"_Makes sense. So why ask if he's spoken with me?"_

"_Hunter wanted me to round some of the guys up, make sure nothing happens to the girl." Shawn informed. "And I know while most of us hate Orton…"_

"_Most of us? Try all of us." John rolled his eyes._

"_Alright, all of us." Shawn chuckled. "I know your friends with Allie, and she's not a bad kid. I remember her being around when her father worked here back in the day."_

"_She's a good girl." John agreed. "So what do you need?"_

"_Just to help keep an eye on her. Orton and legacy won't leave her side, but you know how Miz can be."_

"_He's a sneaky bastard." John gritted his teeth. He had his share of run-ins with the man; he almost hated him as much as he did Randy. "I'm up for helping. Anything to help Allie."_

"_Good. Jericho is on board as well." Shawn nodded towards the other side of the room where he had previously come from. "I have a promo coming up, but I'll catch up with you later."_

"_Yeah sure. I'll walk you out; I should probably get ready for my match." _

_The two stood and headed towards the exit when they caught sight of Miz and Mark Henry leaving as well. John frowned when he saw the look on Miz's face before he left the room. That look didn't settle well with John. Miz looked up to something, and if he knew Miz as well as he thought he did, he knew it wouldn't turn out well. He voiced this concern to Shawn, which drew the same reaction from the man. Waving over Chris Jericho, the three decided to follow them. However, as they left the room, the two were nowhere in sight. _

"_They can't be that hard to find." Chris pointed out as Shawn waved, parting ways with the two to get to his promo. "This is Mark Henry we're talking about."_

_John snorted. "Almost as noticeable as Big…"_

"_Whoa man, that's my partner you're talking about."_

"_Whatever you say Christina." John smirked._

_Chris shook his head and flipped him off before waving and heading off down the hallway. John shook his head as he began towards his own locker room, though he kept a close eye out for the men in question. He knew something was up, and he was determined to figure out what it was. And before it was too late._

**End of Flashback**

John shuddered. It had been too late. He, Shawn and Chris had tried everything in their power to be there on time, to stop Miz before he could get too far. But they had been too late. Miz had scarred the poor girl, and the memories couldn't be erased from any of their minds. All they could do now was to try and move on.

* * *

**A/N: **a little insight into how the three happened to be there to help Allie.

So I've come to the realization that while its all fun and nice to experiment with cooking...the dishes that come from it is just not worth it lol.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter One Hundred and Two:**

"Are you sure you don't want to just go there now?" Randy asked for the third time.

I shook my head as we continued to walk aimlessly around Universal Studios. I was too hesitant to go see my father just yet, scared he may have heard rumours about what had happened. I needed to prepare myself first, and to do so, I needed to think. Randy refused to let me brood around in our hotel however, and instead insisted on coming here until I was ready to face the music.

"Can we at least do something?" he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "A ride?"

I shrugged. I wasn't up for fun, one of the reasons I just wanted to stay at the hotel. But I didn't want to ruin Randy's attempt to try and make things easier for me. He had been trying, really trying. He was an ass sometimes, and a bit too over protective, but I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be at my side at the moment. I was glad he brought me down to Orlando, because I surely wouldn't have been able to come here myself.

"I guess Men in Black wouldn't be too bad." I attempted a small smile.

He stared down at me behind his dark sunglasses, causing me to fidget uncomfortably. After a moment, he nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me in the direction of the ride. We didn't speak as we walked, and I could tell that was driving Randy insane. I just didn't know what to say. All I could think about was what happened, and it was a struggle even now to keep the emotions at bay. Talking about it...it was just too much for me to take on right now.

When Randy suddenly stopped however, I looked up at him in confusion.

"I think some of your friends are over there." Randy muttered.

I raised an eyebrow before looking in the direction of the ride. I was caught between being ecstatic that Alex and Chris were sitting on the railing while waiting in line with Jay Lethal and Taylor Wilde, and wanting to turn and run away.

"We can go to another ride." Randy suggested, reading my mind.

"No." I inhaled sharply, shaking my head. "I have to face them at some point right?"

"You sure?"

I nodded and began leading the way to the ride. We didn't even reach the entrance when Alex noticed us. He immediately hopped off the railing, climbing over a few others, until he was directly in front of us. He scooped me up in an embrace, and I let my guard down for a brief moment. I latched onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry this shit has happened to you Allie Bear." Alex whispered before pulling back, a sombre look on his face. "I want to kill him."

"Daizee told you everything didn't she."

Alex nodded as he pulled me in for another hug. I let my head rest on his shoulder as we ignored those around us. Randy stood awkwardly to the side, trying to look anywhere but at our display. I could sense how uncomfortable he was and pulled away from Alex. He then noticed Randy, and a mix of emotions crossed his face. He looked like he wanted to punch him for a split second, before a look of sadness drew back over his expression. The two didn't even speak words as Alex nodded at him and Randy shrugged back. I didn't try to understand what that was about, and instead let Alex lead me over to the group waiting in line.

"How are you girl?" Taylor asked worriedly.

I just shrugged, not able to form all of my emotions into a coherent sentence.

"I'll go whip some ass for you." Jay offered, flexing his muscles. "Machismo style."

Chris rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. I gladly accepted the gesture and hugged him back.

"Alex and I have already planned to murder him in his sleep." He whispered. "Detroit style."

"Yeah, it's not called the Murder City for no reason." Alex smirked. "Just need to get our hands on some choice weapons."

"Its Detroit won't be that hard." Chris shrugged.

"That's true."

I couldn't help my lips from curling upward slightly. I never thought I would be able to smile again, or enjoy anything. But as per usual, these two were able to make everything seem okay. They could make any problem slip away with their careless humour, one of the reasons if loved the two dearly and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. I was blessed to have such good friends.

"So how long are you here for?" Taylor asked as the line moved.

I glanced up at Randy who had yet to say anything, not sure myself how long we would be here for.

"As long as you want." Randy stated simply.

"Apparently as long as I want." I turned back to Taylor. "Tapings end today though don't they?"

"Unfortunately." Jay pouted. "I'm on a plane back home tonight."

"Tomorrow morning." Taylor frowned.

"We're here till Thursday." Chris piped up.

"Yeah, so tons of hanging out time. We never get to see you anymore!" Alex threw an arm around my shoulders. "Seen your father yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"I don't think he knows anything." Alex informed. "Only the four of us do."

"And the only reason we know is because we dragged it out of them this morning." Taylor offered a smile. "We haven't told anyone."

Part of me was glad. I didn't need rumours being spread around. I didn't want to have to remember the incidents, and having to deal with all the pitying looks from my friends and family wasn't exactly helpful.

"Come on, let's have fun today." Chris grinned. "You deserve a little fun."

And that's exactly what I had. Jay and Taylor parted ways from us after the ride, heading over to the studio. Chris and Alex however dragged me to as many rides as possible. I was a bit worried about Randy however, and when Chris and Alex had to leave to go get ready for the show, I asked him if he was alright.

"Fine." He muttered, looking straight ahead as we slowly made our way to the studio.

"You don't seem okay." I bit my lip. "Did I do something? I'm sorry; we didn't have to hang out with Alex and Chris. I never asked you if that was okay."

"It's fine."

I frowned. It was clear he wasn't very happy that I had let Alex and Chris take control of the day. "Well clearly you're not fine."

"I'm fine Allison."

"Randy..."

"I said I was fine." He stopped suddenly, refusing to look at me. "I think you should go in there yourself. I'm not exactly going to be welcomed."

"But I want you to come."

"I'll meet you afterwards."

"But..."

"I brought you here to see your father, so just go see your father." He pulled the sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You seem to be just fine around all your other friends."

"Is that it? You're upset because I acted somewhat okay around them?" I crossed my arms. "You're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." He snapped.

"Well it seems like that. What did you expect me to do Randy, cry? I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of feeling like nothing in the world is going to make me happy again. I'm tired of everything turning into crap."

"I'm trying Allison; I'm trying to make things better. You can't just push me away and let everyone else in." His blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm not pushing you away!" I defended, catching the attention of those around us.

"If you don't want me here, just tell me. I have no problem going back on the road and doing my job."

"I never asked you to come!"

"But I did anyways!" his fists clenched, anger crossing his face. "Just go, see your father."

"Randy..."

"Just go!" he growled before turning swiftly on his heel and storming away.

* * *

**A/N:** i apologize for it being slightly crappy, i think i may have a bit high off of nail polish fumes lol. sorry for lack of updates. school and life has been crazy, and i've been focusing on writing a story for my current obsession, Vampire Diaries. so if your a fan of that, keep your eyes open for that to come in the near future.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter One Hundred and Three:**

I sighed and watched Randy leave with a heavy heart. The moment he disappeared from view, it felt like a part of me was missing. That how important he was to me at the moment. I needed him to get through the day. I needed him to be there in order to not break down every second of the day. I needed him to tell me everything was going to be alright. I needed him to feel safe.

"Ms. Jarrett?"

The lump in my throat rose as I turned to see one of the security guards smiling down at me.

"We were told to expect you." He motioned around the corner to where the entrance to the studio was.

I nodded and followed him to where the beginning of the line of fans began. I raised the hood of my sweater over my head, shadowing my face from view. I didn't need fans making a big deal that I was here, or asking multiple questions about what may or may not have happened. Thankfully no one noticed me as we passed and security left me at the entrance to the building. I walked through the hallways with ease, knowing the building like the back of my hand. With my hood on, no one recognized me, that is, until I was yanked into a room.

"What the...AJ what the hell!" I glared at the southern man.

He grinned from ear to ear as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous he was and returned the gesture. The moment he pulled back however, his smile had vanished and was replaced with a serious expression.

"What?"

"What the hell did Orton do to you?" he demanded.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you swear Mr. Saint?"

"Allie, this isn't the time for jokes. What the hell did he do to you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about AJ." I cocked my head to the side.

"Orton, what did he do to you?" he repeated.

"You're going to have to give me a little bit more than that."

"This!" he pushed his IPhone into my face.

I gave him an odd look before taking the phone and looking at what he was talking about. The screen displayed the all too familiar WWE Universe website, and more importantly, the blog of Miz. I shuddered at just the thought of his name, the memories still fresh. I didn't want to read whatever he had written, but at the impatient tapping of AJ's foot, I really had no choice. The more I read, the wider my eyes widened.

"AJ this isn't..."

"I will kill Orton for hurting you." AJ's eyes flashed in anger.

"He didn't do anything AJ."

"Bullshit! Stop protecting him Allie, he's hurting you!"

I couldn't believe this. I stared back down at the blog in complete shock. Miz, cruel as ever, wrote a blog on the fact that Randy had left in the middle of his match last night to take matters into his own hands after Ted and I lost our match. He implied the fact that Randy had been the one to do what he had, instead of himself. He proclaimed himself as a hero for saving the day, and never once mentioned his attempt to try and have sex with me. My heart began racing as I took everything in. I couldn't believe this was happening. The entire world now knew the twisted story of what had happened, except half of it wasn't even true.

"He'll pay for whatever he's done, I promise you that."

"AJ, this is a complete lie." I laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm the man down. "Randy wasn't the one to..."

"I know you love the guy, but wake up and smell the coffee Allie!" AJ stepped back, throwing his arms up into the air. "He's hurting you! That's not right Allie!"

"He's not hurting me!" I exclaimed. "And I'm not in love with the guy!"

"Stop lying to yourself. The guy can hurt you and you still think he's the greatest thing in the world!"

"He didn't hurt me!" I argued.

"So he didn't dislocate your shoulder?"

"That was a year ago AJ! And it wasn't his fault." I reasoned. "My shoulder was already screwed up, it could have happened at any time."

"That doesn't change the fact that he left in the middle of a match to hurt you because you lost a match!"

"He didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

I wanted to shake the man and to tell him the truth. But there was something stopping me. I didn't want AJ to know what had happened. We had been best friends since the first TNA show back in Nashville. It didn't matter where in the world he and I were, we always kept in contact. As much as I wanted to tell him, there was a part of me too scared to.

"Alex said he came with you. I'll kill him."

Unfortunately, the only possible thing to do in order to make sure AJ didn't go out on a killing rampage, was to tell him the truth.

"AJ, just calm down."

"How can I calm down Allie? That asshole is hurting you!"

"He's not."

"Do you hear yourself? You're in denial!"

"No I'm not AJ," I inhaled sharply. It was now or never. "It wasn't Randy. It was..."

"Don't try and blame it on someone else Allie, you need to just face the fact that Orton is a..."

"He's nothing! It was Miz! Miz was the one who tried to rape me, twice!" I shouted, not even realizing the power in my voice.

AJ blinked as tears began sliding down my cheeks. I turned my back to the man as I tried to wipe them away. A sob escaped my lips as a hand touch my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

"Shit Allie." He spoke softly. "Shit."

AJ turned me around and immediately pulled me into his arms. I cried into his chest, the emotions I had kept bottled up all day finally flowing freely.

"I'm sorry Allie, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I sniffed after a moment. I looked up at him, and noticed the anger that remained in his eyes. "Randy didn't do anything AJ; he was the one who ended up saving the day. He always is. He might be an ass sometimes, but he would never do that."

AJ could only nod as I sighed as began wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want you to find out at all."

"I'll kill Miz for this." AJ clasped a finger under my chin. "No one can touch my girl that way."

"Its fine AJ, it's being dealt with. Or at least I thought it would be." I looked down at the phone that was still in my hand. I handed it back to him with a frown on my face. "I can't believe he's making himself seem like the good guy in all of this."

"He won't get away with it. I promise you that." AJ vowed.

"AJ..."

"No, you're like my little sister. You're my best friend. No one is going to do that to you and get away with it." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm not the TNA World Heavyweight Champion for no reason. I'll kick his ass so hard he won't know what hit him."

"AJ don't do something..." my face drained of its color as realization struck. "Oh god."

"What?" AJ questioned.

"If you've seen this, that means probably everyone else has seen it." My eyes were wide.

"Allie what's..."

"My dad knows."

* * *

**A/N:** just when you thought Miz couldn't be any more of an asshole...he pulls this. he deserves to get his ass kicked by every single person in the world...twice lol.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter One Hundred and Four:**

"Allie, slow down." AJ jogged up beside me as I sped through the hallway. "You're father probably doesn't know yet. He doesn't pay attention to anything outside of TNA, you know that."

"Yeah, but what if someone's told him." I stopped to turn towards him. "I can't let my father know."

"Maybe it's for the best if he does."

"No, it really isn't. My dad was the one against me going to work there. He was right all along, I shouldn't have gone. If I just listened to him, than none of this would have happened."

"Allie, no one could have seen this happening." AJ laid a hand on my shoulder.

"My dad warned me not to go AJ. I've always listened to my father, and the first time that I don't, this happens."

"Al, that doesn't mean anything. You're father needs to know about this. He's not going to throw it into your face that you didn't listen to him. Jeff isn't like that."

"But..."

"Your father loves you, and would want to know about this. I know it's hard, and I know you're scared, but the only way to move past this is to face it head on." He cupped my cheek before kissing my forehead. "I'll be right there with you when you talk to him if you'd like."

"Don't you have a show to do?"

AJ shrugged. "You're more important."

"AJ..."

"What? It's true. And anyways, I only have a match and that's the last thing being taped tonight, so I have time." He assured, wrapping his arm around me. "Come on, let's go find your father and talk to him. He should know Allie."

"I know." I sighed. "I'm just...it was hard enough having to tell you the truth."

"He needs to know the truth Allie, or else, knowing your father, he'll end up murdering the wrong person." AJ pointed out. "And since you love the guy..."

"I don't love the guy." I smacked him in the chest.

AJ smirked. "Oh come on Al, the guy can be completely horrible to you and you still think there's good in him."

"You don't understand AJ; he was my best friend for 16 years. He wasn't like this back then, and I can't help but believe that the Randy Orton I grew up with is still in there somewhere."

"Yeah, again, you love the guy. You see the best in him when everyone else sees what truly is. Blinded by love babe."

"I don't love him." I shot him a glare.

"Sure sure, whatever you say." AJ held up a hand in defence, though the smirk was still plastered across his face.

"I'm going to hit you soon."

"Oh you love me."

"Not at the moment."

AJ laughed and ruffled my hair before we stopped in front of my father's office. I inhaled sharply as I stared at the door. Part of me just wanted to run in there, grab onto my father, and just wish all the problems away. But the other part of me just wanted to turn and run away. I didn't want my father to know, I didn't want him to look at me in a different light. What if he didn't believe me, what if he believed Miz's stupid blog? Randy, although was an ass and at times I wondered if he truly would hit me or not, I knew would never try and do what Miz had. He was the best thing going right now in my life right now, and I needed him around in order to get through this.

"You can do this Allie." AJ squeezed my shoulders. "I'm right here; we'll do this together okay?"

I nodded as AJ lifted a hand and knocked lightly on the door. We waited a moment before my father's voice came from inside the room, inviting us in. AJ shot me an encouraging smile before slowly opening the door.

"Hey Jeff, sorry to bug you but..." AJ stepped to the side, allowing my father to see I was there. "Allie needs to talk to you."

"Allie?" My father immediately stood from his desk, a look of concern written on his face. "I heard."

My shoulders slumped forward. I was hoping my father hadn't heard a thing, allowing me to tell him the truth without having to defend Randy against the accusations. I was forced to fight for Randy's innocence, something that shouldn't have had to happen.

"Dad, it's not..."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure this never happens again." He promised, walking around the desk and over to the doorway. "I'll make sure he doesn't work another day in this business. He deserves to be reported to the authorities."

"Dad, he didn't..."

"I've already called McMahon's office and I've demanded that he gets punished for this. McMahon needs to have a better eye on his company. I never would have allowed this to happen to you in TNA."

"Dad stop!" I had to raise my voice to gain my father's attention. "Randy didn't do anything!"

"Sweetie, I know you want to make amends with him, but allowing him to hurt you isn't the way to go about it." He wrapped an arm around me and led me over to the couch in his office, sitting me down.

I shot AJ a look, seeking help from the man. AJ just shrugged as he stepped into the office and leaned against the desk as my father sat next to me.

"Dad, Randy didn't do anything. Everything that Miz wrote was a lie." I tried to explain.

"Allie, he's clearly gotten inside your head. You need to allow me to help you."

"No dad, none of this is true." I shook my head. "Randy wouldn't do something like that."

"He's hurt you before hasn't he?"

"Not exactly. But Randy would never try to...never try to...he just would never try to rape me!"

My father's face went completely white. "He tried to rape you."

"No, not Randy! Miz!"

"Miz came to help you."

"No, he was the one who tried to...who tried to rape me twice. Randy was the one who came and saved the day every time. He did absolutely nothing wrong. He would never do something like that..."

"I wouldn't."

Our heads snapped to the door where Randy now stood, blood trickling down from his nose. My father immediately rose from the couch, causing me to stand as well, stepping in front of my father.

"Dad...dad just listen." I tried to reason. "Randy didn't do anything. It was Miz."

"Allison..."

"No dad, Randy didn't do a damn thing. Miz is just trying to make himself seem like the good guy. Miz was the one who tried to rape me, not Randy. You have to believe me Dad."

My father stared down at me as tears pricked my eyes. I stood there begging with him to believe me.

"Jeff its true, she's telling the truth." AJ spoke.

My father's gaze moved past me to Randy. I glanced over my shoulder and watched as Randy took a tentative step into the room.

"I wouldn't hurt her like that. I couldn't." Randy's eyes met mine. "As much of an ass I've been to her, I could never even dream of doing that. I love her too much to do something like that."

AJ coughed loudly and I shot him a dark look. He shrugged and smirked as I turned my attention back to my father.

"Please believe me."

He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion showing on his face. "I believe you."

I hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around me as I dug my head into his chest. "Thank you. I really needed you to believe me."

"What I said still applies. I'll do whatever I can to make him pay." My father vowed. "No one messes with a Jarrett without having to deal with the rest of us."

I wanted to tell him not to do anything he might regret, but I refrained from doing so. I just didn't care anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Randy ended up coming back, and thankfully Allie was able to make her father believe the true story. Now the hard part is to get EVERYONE else to believe it...thats alot of people lol

btw, if your a fan of Vampire Diaries, i posted a fic called the Edge of Desire, so check it out if you'd like :)


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter One Hundred and Five:**

After calming my father down, AJ whisked him out of his own office, sensing Randy and I needed to talk. I grabbed a few tissues from the desk and walked over to where Randy stood awkwardly holding his still bleeding nose. I pushed away his hand and lightly dabbed at the blood, frowning as I realized the flow had yet to stop.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"One of your friends hit me." He grumbled.

"Which one?"

"I don't know Allison, I don't keep track of them." He replied in annoyance.

I pursed my lips as I took a step back, my arms folding. Randy narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the tissue from my hands and leaned his head back, trying to stop the flow from continuing.

"Why are you here anyways? I thought you had left."

Randy remained silent, slowly driving me insane. I tapped my foot impatiently, my tolerance level rapidly decreasing the longer he forced me to wait for an answer.

"Randy!"

"What?" he snapped, lowering his head and tossing the bloodied tissue into a nearby trashcan.

"Why are you here?" I asked for the second time.

"I was leaving and got questioned by fans. Actually I had things thrown at me." A bitter look crossed his face. "I'm going to kill Miz for this. The bastard is putting it all on me."

"We'll figure it out."

"We'll figure it out?" his fists clenched. "Everyone now thinks that I was the one who tried to rape you!"

"Yeah and we'll figure it out. What do you want me to do about it Randy? I'm still trying to process everything."

"Do you know what this will do to my career?"

"Seriously, is that all you can think of?" my own anger was beginning to rise now. After everything that had happened last night, and now finding out about this, I had too many emotions boiling up inside of me at the moment.

"Well one of us has to think clearly."

"How about we look at the bigger picture here Randy!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in frustration. "Miz is getting away with everything! Does that not matter to you?"

"Of course it matters damnit!"

"Well then for one minute stop thinking about yourself!"

We glared at one another as we seethed. Randy's body tensed as I breathed heavily. After a moment I couldn't take it any longer and turned away. I stormed over to the couch and sat down, glaring down into my lap. I didn't look up as Randy walked over, slowly sitting beside me. He tried to lay a hand on my shoulder but I inched away. I heard him sigh as he sat back on the couch.

"You know I'm like this Allie." He muttered. "I can't just change overnight."

"I'm not asking you to." I mumbled back.

I finally gave in and looked over at him. His gaze met mine and his expression softened.

"I do care that Miz is getting away with this. I will do everything I can to make sure he pays for hurting you. We have proof this time. McMahon will believe Cena and Michaels better than he would believe me."

"What if nothing happens though?" My voice was soft as I voiced my fear.

"Then I will personally make sure he pays." Randy vowed. "I will tear him apart for even looking at you the wrong way. I can promise you that."

"I don't want you to do something stupid Randy." I shook my head. "I need you right now, not off in some prison because you couldn't control your anger."

"I'm not going anywhere Allie."

I leaned into him, his arm wrapping around me, pulling me even closer.

"I love you Allie, I'm not about to lose you again."

"I can't lose you Randy." I cuddled up against him, letting my eyelids slowly droop. "I need you."

The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was Randy's soft words.

"I need you too."

* * *

"Aw, look at that!"

"AJ be quiet, you're going to wake them up."

"Good, they're a little too close."

"Don't be such a grump Chris!"

"Will you both just shut up!"

"Sheesh Traci, be quiet will you, they're trying to sleep."

"Oh I'm going to hit you soon."

"All of you be quiet." I mumbled tiredly.

The three thankfully grew silent. For at least a minute before they started up their chit chatting again. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, shooting a glare at the doorway. AJ stood with Mr. Fallen Angels and my all too good friend Traci Brooks. Chris had a grumpy look on his face with his arms crossed, while Traci was shooting daggers at AJ's previous comments. AJ on the other hand, was smirking directly at me, a smug look on his face.

"Comfortable Allie?" AJ asked, his smirk widening.

I flipped him off before attempting to shift. However, I found I was trapped by Randy's arm tightly holding me up against him. I couldn't help the smile from crossing my face as I looked up at the peaceful expression on his face. It was the only time that Randy wasn't so angry, and actually resembled the boy I had become best friends with. I almost didn't want to move, not wanting to wake him up. It had been a long couple of weeks for the both of us. I knew he had hardly been sleeping, giving up his bed for me, and dealing with the nightmares that occurred. I felt guilty for everything I had put him through. He hadn't signed up for this; heck, he had hardly even wanted me back in his life.

"Yeah and you say you don't love the guy."

Before I could even tell him to shut up, Traci had slapped him across the face. AJ pouted, rubbing his reddening cheek as Traci ushered the two out of the room.

"Tell him to watch where his hands go!" Chris yelled before being shoved from the room. "Or I'll hit him again!"

I rolled my eyes before grasping Randy's arm and slowly removing it from around me. However, that only caused his arm to tighten. I sighed and went to try again, but a hand reached out and stopped me. I raised an eyebrow and looked up to see Randy staring down at me tiredly.

"Hi." I smiled slightly

"How long were we out for?" he shifted position, but kept his arm around me as I sat up.

"Um..." I glanced at the clock in the room. "Most of the tapings actually."

"So much for watching the show."

"It's not like you wanted to anyways." I shrugged. "And for the first time since all of this happened, I actually slept a few hours without a nightmare."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad."

"So how long do we plan on staying here?" I asked curiously.

"I told you earlier, as long as you want."

"Oh come on, this is you we're talking about." I poked his side.

"This isn't about me, this is about you. If you want to stay down here, then we will. If not, we'll go wherever you want to go."

"You really have changed you know." I looked up at him. "Last year you..."

"Last year I dislocated your shoulder." He looked away.

"That wasn't your fault Randy."

"Yes it was. When we were stuck in that elevator, if I hadn't been such an ass, it wouldn't have happened"

"My shoulder was screwed up Randy, if it didn't happen then, it would have happened in a match. It was unavoidable." I tried to assure him. "I don't believe you could hurt me like that."

"I have though."

"No, you were just a little too aggressive. You never actually hit me Randy." I pointed out, turning my body towards him. "You've done nothing but protect me."

Randy fell silent, refusing to look me in the eye. I laced my fingers through his, interlocking our hands before leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

"You're my knight in shining armour, Mr. Orton, not some monster." I whispered in his ear. "So just keep riding in on your white horse, because I really don't want you to stop."

Randy turned his head, looking as if he wanted to say something. Before he could however, we were interrupted by the door crashing open.

"Yeah, too close together." Chris crossed his arms. "Separate."

"Oh shut it you." I stuck my tongue out at him, but did what he asked. I however kept our hands together, not wanting to lose the connection. "What do you want Mr. Grouchy pants?"

"You're father is on his way here." Chris informed.

"Thanks for the heads up. You can go now."

"Behave." He shot us a pointed look before slipping from the room.

I rolled my eyes before leaning back up against Randy.

"What about your father?"

I shrugged. "He'll live."

"I might not."

"Hm, well your funeral then."

* * *

**A/N:** i wrote this between studying and my exam so hopefully its not too bad...a cute little moment between the two. i personally could use me a Randy Orton lol.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter One Hundred and Six:**

Randy and I returned back to our hotel room suite later that night after spending some quality time with my friends. I had promised my father to meet him and my sisters for breakfast the next morning before hanging out with Alex, AJ, and both Chris'. Randy had gone straight to the shower while I wandered out onto the Balcony. I leaned up against the railing and watched as a mother of two tried to round up her children from the pool that was beginning to close. I let the breeze wash over me, goosebumps rising on my arm from the slightly cool air. I loved Florida around this time of year. It wasn't dreadfully hot, but wasn't brutally cold either; just the perfect temperature.

"You're cold." Randy walked up behind me.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Come inside." He ran his hands up and down my bare arms, sending even more chills through my body.

"But I like it out here."

"Well then put a coat on."

"But its Florida, you aren't supposed to wear a coat in Florida." I reasoned.

"You're stubborn."

"Course I am." I turned around and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about today by the way."

"Sorry about what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"About..." I lowered my gaze. "About pushing you away. I don't mean to, it's just..."

"It's just what?" He clasped a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"I don't know." I sighed, staring up into those blue eyes of his, finding myself get lost in them. "You were there. Every time I look at you, I think about what happened. And it's just so hard to think about it. I just want to break down and cry every single time, and I'm tired of it. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to push you away."

His hand slid up and cupped my cheek, brushing away a stray tear.

"I wish I could take it all away."

"I wish you could too." I spoke softly.

"It'll get better, I promise." Randy pulled me closer. "For now let's just get some sleep alright?"

"Is it horrible that I'm scared of sleeping?" I asked timidly as he led me back into the room.

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to have another nightmare." I gazed down at my feet, fidgeting slightly. "It's always the same thing over and over again. I'm tired of having to watch it all happen."

Randy frowned. "You slept fine earlier. Maybe it'll be different tonight."

"It's never different. Ever since it happened the first time, I've been having the nightmares. "

He cocked his head to the side, looking as if he was thinking. I raised hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind an ear, and he grabbed it before it could fall back down to my side. He grasped it tightly before gently tugging me out into the adjoined living room.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to go to bed?" I questioned.

"I don't want you to be scared." He pulled me down on the couch with him, grabbing the remote in the process. "You just need a distraction. So we'll watch TV until you're so exhausted all you can do is sleep and not remember a thing."

"What if it doesn't..."

"Well then I'll be right here with you." He promised, flicking the TV on. "I'm giving you permission to watch whatever you want, let's just try and keep it somewhat not girly."

I couldn't help but smile as I took the remote he handed over. We were silent as I went through the channels, finally stopping on an episode of Gossip Girl. Randy groaned as he begged me to turn the channel. I just shook my head however, setting the remote down on the coffee table before leaning into Randy. He sighed but wrapped his arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do we really have to watch this crap?"

"Mhmm." I answered. "Their messed up lives makes me feel slightly better about my own."

"Fine, but I'm picking the next show."

I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around his waist, cuddling even closer to the man. He didn't seem to mind as he held me tightly, never once letting me go.

* * *

"Allie, time to wake up."

I groaned as a finger tapped my cheek. I swatted it away and tried to fall back asleep.

"Sweetie, you have to get up." The voice whispered in my ear. "We have to meet your family for breakfast soon."

"I wanna sleep."

"You slept all night, without a nightmare I might add. Come on Al, get up." Randy shook my shoulder slightly.

I moaned and shook my head, refusing to get up. He was right; I didn't have a nightmare, the first time in weeks. I didn't want that to end, I just wanted to keep on sleeping until everything was better. That would be ideal. Now if only he would go away and let that happen.

"Allie, this is your one and only warning. Get up."

"Go away Randal."

"Don't say I didn't try and warn you."

I scrunched up my nose, trying to figure out what he was talking about. I caught on quickly however when all of a sudden I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. I squealed and tried kicking at him to let me down. He just began walking to where I believed the bedroom was. I thought he was going to just throw me onto the bed, but as we passed it, I began getting a very very bad feeling.

"Maybe now you'll wake up." He grunted before setting me down on my feet.

I looked around, and before I could stop him, Randy had turned on the shower I was standing in, the water drenching me completely.

"Randy!" I yelped, jumping out of the shower and slapping him on the chest.

Randy smirked down at me as he grabbed me by the waist and jerked me back into the running shower. I wasn't going to let him get away with that of course, and grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him in with me. He grunted and slipped, causing both of us to lose our footing. We ended up sprawled awkwardly on the floor of the shower, Randy hovering over me as he tried to keep himself from completely falling on me. We were both soaking wet as the water continued to fall. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at our predicament, causing Randy to roll his eyes, a slight smile forming on his lips. He reached up and turned the water off before pulling himself off of me. I shifted so I was sitting against the wall beside Randy, who was running a hand over his short hair.

"I just got changed you know." Randy glanced over at me, trying to put on an angry expression, but failed miserably and ended up smiling ever so slightly.

"Yeah well, you just suck." I stuck my tongue out at him, poking him in the arm. "Worst wakeup call ever."

"Next time listen."

"When have I ever listened?"

He snorted. "Never."

"Exactly, why start now." I laughed, laying my head on his wet shoulder. "Well at least now I don't need a shower."

"You still need one."

"Randy!"

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't help but make another cute chapter with the two of them. Randy seems to be slowly changing, and Allie is working on letting him in...how adorable lol


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter One Hundred and Seven:**

I had never been so happy to see my two youngest sisters before in my life. The two seemed to feel the same way as they ran over to me as soon as Randy and I arrived at the restaurant. A rare grin spread across my face as I kneeled down and hugged the two tightly. There was nothing like having family around in a time of need. A simple hug from these two and I was already feeling much better than I had yesterday.

"Come on girls; give your sister some breathing room."

I looked up to see my father with a smile on his face, something I hadn't seen since before everything happened. Family just seemed to change everything.

"How was your night?" My father asked, pulling me in for a hug once the girls had unlatched themselves from me.

"Pretty good. It was nice to see everyone again." I embraced him in return.

"I see he's still alive." My father nodded behind me to where Randy stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Everyone find out the truth then?"

"Yep, AJ told Velvet who in turn told...well, everyone." I chuckled slightly. "Thank god she can never keep a secret even if her life depended on it."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, except now we have to work on more or less the rest of the world. I don't think Velvet's mouth can help to that large extent." My smile faltered, remembering all the problems Randy and I still had to deal with.

"We'll figure it all out Allie. You're not in this alone." He assured before giving Randy another glance. "Randy, we never officially had a proper hello."

Randy stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I had to admit, he actually looked a little adorable not knowing what to say or do. It was such a different Randy than what the rest of the world saw on TV, or even off-screen. He had rare moments like this that brought back old memories from the past. I knew Randy would never be that person again, and I was beginning to accept that. But the fact that he was trying to be a better person, for me, that meant the world.

"I think you scared him yesterday." I stated jokingly.

"Glad I can be that intimidating." He chuckled. "Now, let's go get something to eat."

Jacey and Jessie immediately began bouncing towards the door of the restaurant, my father following close behind. I stood back and waited for Randy, who seemed hesitant to go inside.

"Randy, you know my father." I glanced up at him. "He won't kill you now that he knows the truth."

He just shrugged, still looking uncomfortable.

"Come on, Ran." I slipped my hand into his. "You helped with my fear of sleeping; I'll help you with your fear of my father."

"I'm not scared of your father." He defended.

I smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well then what's the problem?" I cocked my head to the side, curious of the answer.

"The entire world thinks I was the one who..." He trailed off, looking away from me.

"And it's not true. If anyone in there gives you a problem, well then they can deal with me." I tightened my grasp on his hand. "The people that matter the most know the truth, that's all we can ask for at the moment."

He continued to look away, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed and reached up to turn his head towards me. I gave him a small smile before moving up on the tip of my toes, kissing his cheek softly.

"Come on Mr. Fearless leader." I rolled my eyes as I pulled back. "Just RKO anyone who gives us a problem. Nothing new for you."

He grumbled a response and allowed me to lead him into the restaurant. My father glanced between the two of us, a knowing smile on his face. I had a feeling Mr. Styles was the reason for that.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded and squeezed Randy's hand. I felt a squeeze back and smiled a bit wider. We were soon directed to a table, one in the back thankfully. My father, always being the smart one, asked for a table as out of view as possible, and we surely got one. Unless someone intentionally came looking around the back corner of the restaurant, only one other table could see us, and it was currently empty. Randy relaxed as we slid into one side of the booth while my father and sisters slid onto the other side. We ordered our food and sat in silence, except for the ramblings of my adorable sisters. They were really growing up right before me, and I was bit sad that I had missed so much of their lives in the past year.

"So Randy, how are you parents? I haven't talked to them in awhile." My father broke the ice.

"They're good." Randy answered simply.

"Do they know about everything?"

Randy's face paled at that question, answering without even speaking. I mentally kicked myself. We worried so much about my father and everyone else that we didn't even consider our families in St. Louis, especially his parents. Randy's hand found mine, and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Maybe you should go call them." I suggested.

Randy nodded and excused himself, slipping out of the booth and began towards the exit of the restaurant. Once he had left, my father turned his attention to me, and I had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

"I see you and Randy have made up."

"For the most part yes." I fiddled with my utensils, knowing where this conversation was going.

"How are you and Matt? Have you two had the chance to work things out?"

"Not really." I shook my head.

"You two are good friends; you should try and work things out."

"I know dad, it's just been a bit hard lately." I sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He reached over and squeezed my hand. "You and Randy though, you seem very..."

"What did AJ tell you?"

"Hm?"

"Oh he said something to you." I shot a glance at my sisters, happy they were colouring their place mats and not giving us a second thought.

"He just said he saw some chemistry between you two. I can't help but agree with him." My father sat back in the booth. "But I've always thought you two might end up together. You were always attached at the hip as kids."

"Because we were best friends, nothing else." I shrugged.

"Just because I'm your father, doesn't mean I don't see things. You were devastated when Randy left."

"Yes because my best friend just went off and left." I pointed out. "There was no other reason."

"You loved him, as a best friend, and much more. I could tell by the way you would always looked at him, and how jealous you got whenever he had any other girl around."

"I didn't love him." I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Not then, nor now."

That knowing smile returned to his face. "Are you trying to convince me of that, or yourself? There's no shame in admitting you have feelings for him. You grew up together; you have a bond that no one else can even come close to. It's only natural that you grew feelings towards him."

I looked down at the table, trying to figure out everything he was saying. Why was everyone so sure that I liked Randy, or that he even liked me? It was a ludicrous idea. We were close, yes, but that meant nothing. He was my best friend for 16 years, and after everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks, of course we would grow closer. He had been the one to ride in on a white horse to save the day every time, I felt safe around him. I couldn't help that, and it surely wasn't anything more than comfort. Yes I had feelings for him when I was a teenager, but that was years ago. That didn't mean I still harboured those same feelings for him. We had a lot of issues to work out, and adding anything but friendship into the mix wasn't exactly a fantastic idea. And it wouldn't happen anyways. Not in a million years.

So why was there a part of me that didn't believe that?

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, so even her father thinks there's something there between Randy and her. father's do usually know best right lol.

its amazing how even with alot of family problems going on, exams, and stress of moving back home, i still found time to write...and heck, im even more inspired than ever!


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter One Hundred and Eight:**

Every time I would look Randy in the eye, I would think about what my father had said at breakfast. And then my cheeks would grow a deep red and I'd hurriedly excuse myself. I was pretty certain Randy thought I was beyond mental at this point. By the time Thursday evening rolled around, and Alex and Chris were due to leave for the airport in only a couple of hours, I was praying that the stupid voice in my head would go away. I wouldn't have the distraction of my friends once the plane took off for Detroit, everyone else gone home. My father and my sisters were already back in Nashville, leaving Randy and I to be the only ones left in Orlando. I wasn't sure how to act around Randy, which I hated. He was the only one I found comfort in, but there was the fact that I now had these stupid thoughts roaming around my head. I wasn't sure how I felt about Randy, but I was adamant in believing that there was nothing but friendship between us. Everything beyond that just didn't exist. Or it couldn't. I wasn't going to let this get ruined by anything, including feelings that may or may not be there. And I was personally going for the latter.

"Okay, so what's up?" Alex shot me a look as we walked around Universal City Walk.

I shrugged, keeping my thoughts to myself. Alex raised an eyebrow before shooting a glance back to where Randy and Chris were having a surprising civil conversation. Seeing as they were distracted, Alex took me by the arm and dragged me over to a bench and sat me down.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

He shot me a look and I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of this. Maybe it would be good if I talked this out with Alex. He always was able to make sense of my many thoughts.

"Everyone seems to think Randy and I like each other. Or that I like him at the very least." I looked down at my lap.

Alex burst out laughing, a reaction I wasn't expecting.

"I seriously saw this from like the moment you two started working together."

My mouth gaped open. Did everyone seriously see something that I didn't?

"Oh come on, considering all your history, and everything that's happened, you can't deny that you two have chemistry."

"We don't have chemistry!"

"Sure you don't Allie." He rolled his eyes. "Even when you're fighting he's all that you can talk about."

"No he's not." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Who do you become attached to after all of the shit you had to go through? Orton."

"Because he was the one who saved the day every time!"

"You feel comfortable around him right?" he turned on the bench, staring me directly in the eye. "Feel safe around him, like he's the only one who can make things a little less horrible?"

Okay he needed to get out of my head.

"You can't take him being even a little angry at you, and can't even imagine not having him around." That smirk of his slid onto his face. "You want nothing more than to be around him all the time."

"No." I shook my head.

"See you say that, but I just don't believe it. You're blushing, which obviously means that something I said was true. And your eyes...they have that look in them. I can't explain it, but I can just tell. You love him. Whether you've realized that or not, you love him."

"No I don't." I refused to believe any of what he was saying.

"When you look at him right now, how do you feel." He nodded over to Randy and Chris. "What does your heart tell you?"

"It tells me that you're crazy." I went to stand but Alex just pulled me back down.

"Work with me here Al."

I sighed but nodded. I gazed over to where Randy was leaning against the railing lining the makeshift body of water. His eyes caught mine and the slightest smile formed on his lips. I blushed immediately as I looked away. I couldn't deny the way that my heart was suddenly pounding, as if it were going to leap from my chest. But that meant absolutely nothing. I didn't like Randy. There was no way I could still find feelings towards him. We were just friends, or at least trying to regain our old friendship. There were no underlying feelings towards him. None whatsoever. And anyways, it's not like anything could happen even if I did. He was still with Maryse, as much as I hated it. I don't know if he actually liked her, or just enjoyed her in bed, but whatever it was, they were together. No feelings of mine, or lack of feelings, were going to change that.

"Yeah you like him." Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You just need to admit it to yourself."

"I don't..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Al." He snickered. "Come on, we need to get going if Chris and I are planning to get to Detroit at some point."

I nodded and let him pull me to my feet. We wandered back over to Chris and Randy, and I found I yet again could not look Randy in the eye. I stayed close to Chris, pretending I was interested in whatever the man was saying. Out the corner of my eye however, I could see a knowing look showing on Alex's face as he glanced between Randy and I. I shook my head, trying to clear all of the unwanted thoughts.

There was no way I had feelings for Randy Orton.

Was there?

* * *

"You've been far too quiet these past couple of days." Randy commented the next morning. "Which isn't like you. You always have something to say."

"I've just been thinking." I shrugged, not looking up as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Thinking about what happened?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." I lied. I actually hadn't even thought about Miz and what happened since talking with my father. I especially couldn't think of nothing else but these stupid thoughts after what Alex had said last night. Stupid stupid Alex.

"Everything is going to work out Allie." He took my hand before kissing my forehead. "How about we take your mind off of it?"

Yeah like that would work. How was I supposed to stop thinking about my nonexistent feelings towards him if he was around all the time? Sadly however, I didn't even want to think about spending time without him. Damn that Alex Shelley for doing this to me!

"What do you have in mind?" I finally forced myself to look over at him. His blue eyes bore into mine, goosebumps rising on my arms.

Randy smiled as he fished his wallet from his pocket and searched through for whatever it was that he was looking for. He pulled out two small tickets, making my eyes widen.

"You used to love going to Disney when we were kids." He shrugged as I stared at the two Disney tickets in his hand. "Figured it was about time we had some fun, just the two of us."

"We went like once a year." I remembered fondly. "Randy...you didn't have to. They aren't exactly the cheapest tickets in the world."

"Hey, I'm the WWE champion; money isn't exactly an issue for me." He shrugged. "You need something you love right now, and our family trips back in the day were something you loved. We went twice that one year remember? My parents took us for my birthday, and your dad took us for yours."

"That was the best year of my life." I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I didn't block out all of my memories you know." He nudged me slightly. "So what do you say? And if you say no, remember I paid an arm and a leg for these."

The smile grew on my face as I hugged him tightly. The moment he wrapped his arms around me however, the last 30 seconds of not thinking about my thoughts, faded rather quickly. My cheeks grew a bright red and I excused myself to go get ready for the day. Once I had closed the bedroom door behind me, I let out a heavy sigh. How in the world was I supposed to get through this day?

* * *

**A/N: **so even Alex Shelley thinks that she likes Randy. this looks to be getting interesting. especially since she's not even sure herself. and btw, how cute is Randy? the guy did a complete 180...will just be interesting to see how long that will last for. we all know Mr. Orton has trouble with his anger.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter One Hundred and Nine:**

I gazed around the busy line we were currently in, waiting to go on my personal favourite ride, Splash Mountain. I pulled my baseball cap further down as a group of teens glanced at us repeatedly. Randy didn't even attempt to hide his appearance; only blocking his ice blue eyes with the sunglasses he was infamous for wearing. With one simple look, anyone who appeared to want to come up to us, had them back up quickly. The only good part about having The Viper as a friend was his intense stare that would make anyone want to run away in fear.

"So have you heard anything from Cody or Ted yet?" I asked as we only moved a foot as the line moved.

"Not yet." He shook his head. "You know McMahon; it took forever for him to deal with the situation last time. It's going to take longer this time with Miz trying to fool everyone."

I frowned and nodded. "What if McMahon blames you?"

"He won't. We have Cena, Jericho and Michaels backing us right now. They're his three top guys, he can't exactly just say that they're delusional and call it a day."

"I guess." I looked down at my feet.

"Don't worry about it." Randy laid a hand on my shoulder. "This day was to try and get your mind off of it, let's not talk about it."

"What do you suppose we talk about then?" I looked back up at him.

He grew silent for a moment, as if thinking for a suitable topic. We moved a couple more times in line, growing closer to the actual ride.

"I don't exactly know much about your life after I left." He shrugged. "I'm trying to be a better friend to you, but it's hard when I don't know who you are now, just what I remember from our childhood."

He had a point. I knew what his life had been like since he left, it was televised every week. But before we were thrown back into one another's lives, he knew nothing of my life.

"I finished high school in Nashville." I began. "The following fall I moved up to Windsor and began training at Can-Am. Met Alex, Chris and Petey there and we trained together. Pretty much just wrestled in the Indy's after that. Worked a bit in TNA, but was never a major part of the roster. When TNA had to pull their talent from Ring of Honor, I stuck with ROH."

"You chose them over your own father's company?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "It's not like I was ever a big part of TNA. I just wrestled there for my father. I knew he always wanted me to work there, so I did. But I enjoyed ROH a lot more. TNA would always be there waiting for me, it would always be a home to me, but there was just something about ROH that drove me to it. Happy I stayed with them because it was through them that I got my first tour in Japan."

The smile grew on my face as I remembered my first time going over to the orient. I had been so excited and honoured to be asked by some of the top promotions to work alongside of their women wrestlers, some of the best in the world. Since then, I had gone back at least once or twice a year. I had had so many amazing experiences in my life thanks to Ring of Honor. Without them I never would have gone to half of the places that I had, or met the people that I did.

"You really liked wrestling in the Indy's, didn't you?"

"I did. I know it sounds crazy. I mean the pay is average at best, and it's not like there's thousands of people watching us every night. But it was just...I don't even know how to describe it."

"Why did you sign with the WWE then if you loved it so much?"

That was a question that I wasn't even sure how to answer some days. "To be honest, I don't really know. I guess I was just at a point in my career that I was curious. I always said I would never work there, but once I was asked to sign a contract, things changed. I mean I'm young enough that if it doesn't work out then I can easily go back to ROH and still have a good career. A part of me just wanted to know what it would be like I guess."

"And?"

"And considering everything that's happened, what I think about it is still up in the air." I admitted.

"Understandable." Randy nodded. "Well if it's any constellation, and although I've been an asshole to you most of the time, I'm happy your here. Never realized how much I actually did miss you until you came back into my life."

I smiled as I looked up at him, almost getting lost in his eyes. And then it hit; my cheeks grew a fiery red and I had to turn away. I was thankful that we had managed to make it to the front of the line at that point and were ushered onto the ride. The next few minutes were spent sitting in the makeshift log ride, trying to look anywhere but at Randy. At one point before the final drop was about to happen, Randy took my hand and squeezed it. I didn't even remember a moment of the end of the ride, all I could think about was him holding my hand. He never broke the connection either. Once the ride was over and we were making our way onto the next one, he kept his hand firmly attached to mine. My thoughts were going a mile a minute as I tried to figure out what I was feeling.

It was terrible because I was slowly beginning to think that my father, AJ, and Alex, were all right.

* * *

We sat eating dinner inside the park silently. We had a few fans who decided that Randy's glare wasn't too intimating and came up to us, asking about everything. Randy's mood was starting to diminish, and I was too deep in thought to even think about speaking. The sound of Randy's phone going off interrupted our silence, causing Randy to mutter a string of choice word. I raised an eyebrow as he took the phone call outside the loud eating area. Thinking it was probably just Ted or Cody calling, I went back to eating my taco salad. Only a few moments later however, Randy came stomping over, growling and cursing as he sat back in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

The anger had returned, his eyes growing cold as he stabbed at his plate.

"They're stripping me of my title."

My mouth gaped open. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"What? But why?"

"Because," _stab_ "McMahon fucking believes," _stab_ "Miz."

"But...what about John and Shawn?"

"It's all 'under investigation'. Which means nothing is going to happen except to blame me. Apparently," _stab "_it's the only thing to do considering everyone in the world now sees me as the bad guy."

"How can he seriously do this?" I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening.

"It's Vince fucking McMahon; he doesn't give a crap who he steps on just to make money." He tossed the fork down onto the plate. "Are you done?"

I wasn't, but I nodded, knowing he needed to get out of the small space before his anger got the better of him. We stood and I let him lead the way out of the crowded area, reaching a much more open spot in the sunlight. I watched as his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, hesitant of what to do. I usually had a habit of just making his anger grow. I didn't want to say something to tick him off, so instead, I just wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He just stood there, his body tense as I tightened my arms around him. After a moment, his body began to relax and his arms slid around me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"Why are you sorry?" he gazed down at me.

I looked up at him sadly. "Because this is all my fault."

"How is this possibly your fault?"

"Because...Miz did this to me, and now he's making it look like it's your fault. You should have just kept on not caring about me. Then none of this would have happened."

I went to look away but Randy just clasped a finger under my chin and forced me to look back up at him.

"This is in no way your fault."

"But..."

"No, you didn't ask for any of this. I chose to be here for you. I don't regret it." He shook his head. "If McMahon wants to strip me of my title, then fine. I'll get it back. Right now, a title means nothing to me."

"Randy, you just stomped in there, I think it..."

"I wasn't pissed off about that. I was angry because he's not doing anything about Miz. He's just acting as if nothing happened and I'm pissed."

"But..."

"I'm pissed off because you have to go through this and the only thing I can seem to do is bring you to Disney in a stupid effort to make things seem better." He let out a frustrated sigh before stepping back. "I'm pissed because I can't help you. I can't do anything to make you forget. I'm pissed because I'm a horrible friend."

I was shocked. I never expected to hear him say that, to know that he cared so strongly. I knew he did care, but to know that he cared more about me than the title that he treasured so much, I just wasn't sure what to say.

"We should just go." He grumbled, looking to the side.

"But...what about the fireworks?" I asked lamely. I mentally slapped myself. Of all things, I had to say that?

He looked at me oddly, causing me to blush.

"I mean..." I bit my lip. "You are helping Randy. By bringing me to Orlando, by bringing me here of all places, you are helping."

He shook his head silently, stubborn as ever. I took a step forward, laying my hand on his chest right above his heart.

"Because of some miracle, that cold heart of yours melted. You just being here right now is helping. You have no idea how much you are helping. I've slept in the past couple of days because of you. Sure it means sleeping on a couch uncomfortably, but you stick it out and slept there with me because you knew I wouldn't get nightmares. You managed to get through hanging with my friends, people who you would normally hate, because you knew it put a smile on my face. You brought me here because you remembered it was my favourite place in the world to go when we were kids. You've done so much in the past couple of days to help me that to even think any differently is just idiotic."

I raised my hand up to cup his cheek, ignoring the slight shock that ran through my body.

"Because of you, I actually feel like there's light at the end of the tunnel. You've changed Randy. You're not the same person you were a year ago, or even a month ago. Here you are, more upset about Miz not getting punished than losing your title. That never would have happened in the past. You've changed, and I couldn't be happier."

There was a moment when our eyes met, that I knew it. I knew it in that split second.

I loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, thats right, i totally just did that...well at least she's admitting it to herself. and awwww at Randy...how adorable! I just want to jump the guy he's so cute.

You know, this inspiration roll is rather horrible, means no studying is taking place lol


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter One Hundred and Ten:**

The rest of the evening was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Randy seemed to be digesting everything I had said, while I was still trying to figure out my feelings. I knew now that everyone had been right. I hated them for putting this in my head. But I knew it was inevitable. At some point I would have realized this, there was no stopping it.

Nearing the closing of the park, Randy seemed anxious to leave. After our last ride of the day, which was our traditional repeat of the Jungle Cruise, he was insistent that we leave before the crowds. The child in me however didn't want to leave. There was nothing like the fireworks that Disney could put on. There was just something magical about standing there and watching the spectacular show they created. We stood in the middle of Main St. looking at one another. Randy had his arms crossed, while I had a pout on my face.

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

"But the fireworks are the best part!"

"I just want to go back to the hotel." He shook his head.

"Pretty pretty please? We can do whatever you want to tomorrow. If you want to brood in the hotel room, then we will. Please!" I begged, tugging on his arm childishly.

It eventually worked as he broke down and nodded. I think part of the reason was just due to the fact that he didn't want people staring at us because of the way I was acting like a fool. But whatever the reason was, I happily dragged him to an area off to the side of the castle where there weren't as many people standing. The fireworks were just about to start, and within minutes, the show began. A grin was on my face as I stared in amazement at everything. This is what Disney did to you, it brought out the child. And that's exactly what I needed right now. I needed to go back to that 7 year old girl who didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm going to find a way to make sure Miz pays. McMahon may not want to do anything, but with all my power I will make sure he doesn't get away with this." He murmured.

I glanced up at him, catching his gaze. "I know you will Randy, I don't doubt that."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I gladly moved into him, not able to ignore the jump of my heart. Despite everything that had happened, I surprisingly felt happy at this very moment in time. I was with my best friend, the man I now apparently loved, standing in the happiest place in the world. I should have been depressed, I should have been brooding. But instead, I was smiling and enjoying myself. It just proved that no matter what Miz may try to do to make my life hell, he couldn't break me. I could still be happy, even if it would only last for a small period of time. That's all I wanted right now, to feel happy, to feel like everything was okay. And thanks to Randy, that was possible.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered to him just loud enough so he could hear. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world."

* * *

"Okay, I know I said I would let you do whatever you wanted today but..." I wandered into the small kitchenette in the suite. I raised an eyebrow as I realized Randy was actually cooking. We had eaten out most mornings, hardly ever even using the luxury of having the kitchen. "Are you cooking?"

"Yes. Don't look so surprised." He shot me a smirk before flipping a pancake.

"I'm sorry it's just...I haven't seen you cook since we were teenagers." I slowly walked over. "When did we get all of this?"

"Slipped out while you were still sleeping." He shrugged. "Thought you'd enjoy an actual home cooked meal for once."

"You did this for me?" I was even more shocked.

"It's no big deal."

"Yeah, maybe to someone else." I rolled my eyes as he placed the last pancake on an already stacked pile.

"Just enjoy it." He slapped my ass with the spatula as I passed.

I swatted his arm in retaliation before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Before I could turn back around though, an arm slid around my waist, literally pulling me off my feet.

"Randy!" I squealed.

A rare laugh emitted from him as he tickled my side for a moment before putting me back on the ground.

"Bum hole." I punched his arm, which only made me frown. God, his arm was all muscle!

"Oh just eat." He nudged me towards the small table.

I stuck my tongue out at him but obliged, surprised at how hungry I actually was. I almost forgot how well Randy could actually cook. I ate the delicious pancakes as if it were my last meal, all to the amusement of Randy.

"So, what were you saying before?" he asked as we ate.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before answering. "So Roderick just called me, and I guess he heard that we were down here, and apparently FIP has a show tonight. He was wondering if I'd want to go. See everyone and all."

I could tell by the look on Randy's face that he wasn't thrilled at the idea. And I could understand that. He had already gone out of his comfort box to be around my friends and family in TNA. That was a large step in itself. I couldn't exactly just push Randy into wanting to go to this show tonight, even though I was dying to see Roderick and the others.

"Never mind." I went back to eating.

"No if you want to go then we will." He shrugged, though it was clear he wasn't happy about it.

I shook my head. "You had to endear TNA; I'm not going to make you do that again. We'll do something else today."

"Allie, I told you this was about you, not me. If you want to go then I'll swallow my pride and go." He stood, grabbing his empty plate and walking over to the sink.

"Yeah but I don't want you to be miserable. Or grumpy. I know what you're like when you're grumpy." I stood as well and followed him.

"Its fine Allie." He took my plate and began washing the dishes.

I leaned against the sink and watched him closely. After a moment, realization dawned.

"You're worried what they might think." I guessed.

He didn't answer as he continued to wash the dishes clean.

"Roderick knows the truth, and if I know Daizee like I do, she's probably told every single person she can that what Miz said isn't the truth." I assured him.

"I said it was okay Allison." He put the dishes down on the counter with a bit more force than I was expecting. "Let's just drop it."

"Randy..." I laid a hand on his arm.

"I said drop it." He snapped.

I let my arm drop back down to my side as he stomped from the room and out onto the balcony. I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to figure out what was wrong with him now. Why did I have to fall in love with a man who goes through PMS 27/7?

I kept my distance for the next hour, knowing he needed time to cool down. Once the hour had passed however, I found myself wandering out onto the balcony. Randy sat in the lone chair, glaring up at the clear blue sky. I leaned against the railing across from him, hoping he would notice I was there. When he didn't say a word, I prodded him with my foot.

"Randy, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing."

"Yeah I don't believe that. Talk to me Ran, what's wrong?" I asked softly, walking over to the chair and kneeling beside it. "You tell me to open up to you, but that's only going to work if you open up to me too."

Randy sighed as he let his gaze fall to meet mine. "I'm tired of being judged."

I gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he meant.

"I'm tired of being judged." He repeated. "Everyone looks at me and judges me on the lies that Miz is putting out there. I'm tired of everyone judging me because of what I do on TV, of what I've done in the past. I'm just tired of it."

"Ran," I traced my fingers down his arm before interlocking my fingers through his. "Believe me when I say I know how you feel. You have to know though, that my friends, they're not the judging kind."

He shot me a look, and I shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe they are. But they can't help it. They just care. You judge Matt because of what he's done don't you? You just care about the way he's treated me, the exact same way that all my friends do. They can't help it. But after everything you've done, they have a reason to stop judging you. Because you're an amazing friend, despite what you may think."

"Let's not bring that asshole into this." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes. "I just want you to know, that I plan on forgiving him at some point. I'm tired of holding grudges. I don't even care. This whole thing has taught me a lot, and I don't want to hold onto the little things anymore."

"He hurt you though."

"So did you." I reminded while standing up. "But I forgave you because you deserved it. Matt deserves to be forgiven."

"What has he done to deserve it? He didn't even try to get you back. I did."

"I'm just tired of hating my best friend."

"Do you even remember what he did to you?"

"If I remember correctly," I crossed my arms. "You were the one to threaten him."

"Yeah and he could have grown a pair and told you." He defended.

"He didn't want to risk it. The exact same way I didn't want to risk Miz hurting someone I cared about by telling people. I can't hate him when I can now understand where he's coming from." I let my gaze fall.

"Is that why you never told anyone? Because he threatened you?" Randy frowned.

I nodded. Randy tugged at my arm before pulling me down onto his lap. My cheeks began to heat up as I went to stand back up. Randy however wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, holding me down. I sneaked a look at Randy, and was surprised at how soft his eyes were.

"I wish I hadn't been blind. He was doing this to you for so long and I didn't even notice." He ran his free hand up and cupped my cheek.

"It's not your fault."

"I never even noticed the bruises until the night that..." he trailed off.

"Well I did my best to hide them." I shrugged.

"Everyone else noticed but me."

"Randy, that doesn't mean anything. You were angry with me, and to be honest, you had a right. I didn't treat you fairly. I used you just to get my way by promising you a chance in the future to be forgiven. That wasn't right. You were trying so hard, I shouldn't have done that to you."

Randy shook his head. "I deserved it. After all the shit I've put you through, I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

We grew silent as we sat there in our own little worlds.

"Can I ask you a question?" I broke the silence.

"What?"

"Why...why do you like Maryse so much?" I asked shyly.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? You don't even like her."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just want to know. So why do you?"

His nose scrunched up as he thought. I had to admit, that just made him seen even more adorable. Damn myself for falling for him. I officially hated myself. My heart betrayed my head. My heart was now the enemy. Stupid Stupid Stupid Heart!

"To be honest, I don't even like her."

That shocked the hell out of me. "Well then why are you with her? And have been for so long!"

"I was lonely and she was there."

"That's what you say about a hooker, not some whore who you go out with for over a year." I pointed out.

"I know she's cheated. I've slept with other woman as well. We have an open relationship." He shrugged. "It's not like I expect us to get married or anything. She's just there when I'm lonely."

"So why do you defend her all the time?" I asked curiously. "Whenever I say something about her, you always jump to her defence."

"Truthfully I don't even know. I guess I was just fooling myself. Sleeping with her doesn't change that fact that I'm a horrible person. Just adds to it."

"You're not a horrible person Randy."

"Yes I am."

I bit my lip as I stared at him. Part of me was jumping for joy that he didn't even care for Maryse. But the other part felt terrible for Randy. I could see now that he truly hated everything he's done in the past. He felt so guilty that it nearly broke my heart.

"No you're not." I took his hand in mine. "You're anything but a horrible person. You've proven that to me."

"That's all because of you. You make me want to change. I feel like a different person whenever I'm around you."

"Guess we both kind of need each other huh?"

"I guess so." He cocked his head to the side. "Why do you care how I felt about Maryse?"

"Because I don't like blonde bitches in my best friend's life." I only half lied.

"You're the only woman in my life that matters Allie. You always have been."

My heart fluttered as he spoke those words. I knew he didn't mean them in the way I hoped he did, but that didn't seem to matter to my heart.

"So, this show tonight." Randy changed the subject. "If you want to go, then we'll go."

"Randy I..."

"If you want to go, we'll go. End of discussion." The tiniest smile crossed his lips.

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do."

* * *

**A/N:** so alot has happened in this chapter. we find out the truth behind Randy and Maryse, she wants to forgive Matt finally, and she loves Randy a whole more than she bargained for. again, adorable Randy rocks...though we saw a hint of his anger. can't forget he's a ticking time bomb half the time.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter One Hundred and Eleven:**

The moment I saw Roderick Strong, I leapt at the man. It was a relief he was used to this, and caught me around the waist easily. I held onto the man tightly, it being far far too long since the last time I had seen him.

"How are you doing sweetie?" he asked once we had parted. "Wait, stupid question."

"Surprisingly better than you'd think." I admitted.

And it was true. Sure everything was horrible, and there were still those moments right before I fell asleep that I remembered everything. But it wasn't the same as it was last time. Maybe it was due to not being stuck in the same room every waking hour of the day. Or perhaps it was due to spending so much time alone with Randy. But whatever it was, I was overjoyed. I needed to feel like this again. I needed to regain strength and march on.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "And I'm glad you actually came tonight."

"Wasn't going to at first but..." I glanced over my shoulder to where Randy stood gazing around the small venue.

"Speaking of which...Alex phoned and told me some interesting news."

My face grew a bright red. "Whatever he said is a complete lie."

Roderick smirked. "Really, because he seems to think that you love..."

"Oh hey Eric!" I quickly brushed past Roderick and skipped over to Eric Stevens.

Roderick just shot me a knowing look, which I stuck my tongue out to. I chatted with Eric for a few moments before being attacked from behind. Eric laughed and walked off as I turned to slap Davey across the head.

"Bad wolf!" I wagged my finger at him.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled me in for an embrace. I rolled my eyes and returned the gesture. It had only been a week since we've last seen each other, but considering all that's happened since then, it was nice to see him again.

"Are you doing okay? God when I heard..."

"I'm doing alright Davey. Better than I was expecting anyways." I assured him.

"We should have stayed for a few more days." He frowned, guilt showing on his face.

"Davey, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. And you had a show to go to; I wouldn't have let you stayed even if you tried."

"But..."

"No buts mister. I so would have taken you." A smile was on my face.

Davey rolled his eyes. "Well as long as Orton hasn't acted like a complete ass, then I guess I can let it go."

"He's been...he's been really good."

Davey raised an eyebrow at my tone. "Why do you sound so...oh god, please don't tell me you..."

"Shh." I snapped my hand over his mouth, my eyes wide. I could spot Roderick and Randy talking off to the side, my cheeks growing even darker.

"You do." Davey groaned. "Daizee went on and on about how Orton totally loves you, and it turns out you like him too!"

"Shut up." I mumbled

"Maybe this is just a phase. I mean the guy is around at the right moments. It's natural that you would..."

"Davey, that isn't the case."

"Are you sure?" he crossed his arms, glaring over at Randy. "Because he may be there when you need him, but what about every other time?"

"He's working on it."

"Do you really want a ticking time bomb around all the time? Who knows what the guy could do."

I frowned. "He's changed Davey."

"Changed my ass." He snorted. "Someone like that just doesn't change over a few days."

"I've known him..."

"You've known him since forever, I know." He rolled his eyes. "He isn't the same guy he was back then."

"You know I encouraged you and Daizee to get together." Hurt crossed my face. This wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting to get.

"You're going to compare Orton to Daizee?" he shook his head. "Really Allie, I think he's gotten in your head. And not for the better."

"Yes well, no one asked for your opinion." I snapped.

It's not like I could help who I fell in love with. If I could change it, I most definitely would. But I couldn't. I fell for Randy and I had to live with that. It was hard enough that I had to face my best friend every day and continuously feel that flutter of the heart whenever he was around. I didn't need my feelings to be ridiculed.

"Allie don't be like that."

"Don't be like what Davey? How am I supposed to act? You pretty much just told me to stop having feelings towards him. It's not exactly the easiest thing in the world. I can't just turn off how I feel."

"Allie..."

"Whatever just go concentrate on your match." I turned, trying to will away the tears.

"Please don't be mad at me Allie; I'm just trying to help."

"Well your doing a lousy job at it." I grumbled before storming over to Randy and Roderick.

Before I reached them, I made sure to wipe at my eyes quickly, not wanting either of the men to know that there was something wrong. I plastered on a fake smile and closed the remaining gap.

"What happened?" Roderick immediately asked. Damn him for knowing me too well.

"Nothing." I let my smile fade.

"Well what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

Roderick exchanged a look with Randy before turning his attention back down to me. "Does it have something to do with whatever was going on with you and Davey?"

"When does the show start?" I changed the subject.

"Half an hour maybe."

"I'm going to get some air."

I didn't even wait for a response as I walked past the two and towards the exit of the venue. I heard feet behind me and ignored them. Whoever it is can just go away. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Whoa Allie, what's wrong." Randy caught my arm, turning me around once we had reached the parking lot.

"Nothing." I looked way, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Talk to me, what's wrong." He brushed away a tear.

"Nothing."

"Allie, I'm not an idiot, I know that there's something wrong. Just tell me." He cupped my cheek.

"Davey...he's just...it's nothing." I looked away. "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"But you wanted to see your friends." He reminded.

"Yeah well, I wasn't expecting them to be assholes." I muttered.

"Do you just want to go?" he questioned.

"But we came all this way."

Randy caught my chin and forced me to look up at him. "If you're unhappy, I really could care less. If you want to go, we'll leave. We can go grab a bite to eat."

I glanced over at the building, unsure of what I wanted to do. I knew Roderick would be upset if we just took off. But I just didn't want to deal with Davey, and I knew he would try and talk to me again by the end of the night. As much as I knew I would regret it, I wanted to leave.

"Can we?"

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Whatever you want."

"Thanks." I let him wrap his arm around my shoulder and lead me over to his car. "Sorry I dragged you all the way out here for nothing."

"Like I said, I don't care."

* * *

**A/N:** wow, didn't expect that out of Davey. He's concerned, but he clearly upset her. hm, thats alright, i still love him lol.

I can't believe today is finally here...2nd year will be over after my last exam...and in less than 5 hours, I'll be leaving Windsor for 4 months of summer at home. I'm happy, but a bit sad as well. I'm going home to family problems, and god knows if I wanted to be miserable I'd just stay here in Windsor...the good news tho, is that when I'm miserable or when I'm just plain down, i do some awesome writing, so maybe it'll turn into a good thing.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter One Hundred and Twelve:**

I watched as Randy paced the length of the room, running a hand down his face as he talked on the phone with his mother. By the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't going well. I stood and walked over to him as he paused by the balcony door. Laying a hand on his arm, he glanced down at me and shook his head. I curled my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder as he bid goodbye to his mother and hung up.

"Didn't go well?"

"My mother wants us to go to St. Louis." Randy sighed.

I glanced up at him. "They believe you though don't they?"

He nodded. "For now anyways."

"Well we can go there and make sure they do." I squeezed his arm.

"I don't want you to have to be forced to talk about it." Randy shook his head.

"I don't care. I should probably talk with my own family. God knows they're probably being questioned about it." I assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Do you want to get a flight there today?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We can wait a few days."

"It's fine really. Not like there's much else to do here. Actually, longer we stay in Orlando, the more chances Roderick will come around and yell at me for leaving the show." I pulled a face.

Randy was hesitant however as he turned and walked into the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow and followed him, watching as he lay on the bed with his eyes closed tightly. Something was clearly bothering the man.

"What's wrong Randy?" I wandered over and tentatively sat beside him.

"Nothing."

"You don't want to go to St. Louis do you?"

"Not right now."

"Why not?" I questioned.

He sighed and opened his eyes, his blue orbs boring into me. "Raw is there tomorrow."

"Oh."

I looked down at my lap as we grew silent. I could understand his hesitance; I wasn't exactly looking to be in the same city as the Raw roster either. Especially now with all of these rumours flying about. I just wanted to escape all of my problems, with Randy by my side. This past week had been a blessing in disguise. I felt like myself again. I knew eventually I would have to face everything head on, and I knew I would surely break down at that point. But for now, I was happy just pretending nothing had happened. It was just easier.

However, I knew we had to go to St. Louis, sooner rather than later. His parents, and even mine, deserved to hear the story from our mouths and not rely on a few phone calls. Our families were so close that I didn't want to jeopardize that relationship, especially now that Randy and I had reconciled our differences.

"We'll wait till Wednesday." Randy finally broke the silence.

"I think we should go before that." I picked at the bed sheet.

"It would be safer to go after they're gone." Randy shook his head.

"And things are just going to explode when they're there with our families." I pointed out. "It'd be better if we just go see them before anything can happen. You know the media; they like to blow things out of proportion. God knows Miz would help in that."

Randy frowned as he stared up at me. "I don't want you to..."

"I'll be fine Randy. St. Louis is a big place, what are the odds of us bumping into them?"

* * *

The odds of bumping into the stars of Raw?

Very very high apparently.

We had arrived in St. Louis late Sunday afternoon, and ended up seeing a couple of the Diva's at the airport. Randy grumbled and complained that St. Louis wasn't big enough, and I just waved it off as the airport being the only place we'll see anyone. I had been wrong of course. We caught sight of Kofi and Jack Swagger at the restaurant we had stopped at to eat. That led Randy to storm out before we could even order, which more than likely only drew unwanted attention towards us. Thankfully there weren't any more surprise appearances as we reached our homes. Randy pulled into his driveway, and we ended up sitting in there for nearly half an hour until I just about had to drag him from the car.

We stood at the end of our driveways, looking up at our houses. We weren't sure which house to tackle first. I had a feeling though that his family would be much easier. I knew my mom, Randy knew my mom; she was the queen bitch. While my step father would easily understand, my mother would more than likely flip out before we could even utter a word. So we slowly ascended up Randy's driveway, preparing ourselves for what may happen once we stepped inside the house.

As soon as we stepped onto the porch, the door to the house was ripped open, revealing Randy's father. Randy tensed as he looked between us, unsure of his father's reaction. I was relieved when Bob pulled his son in for an embrace, a surprise to Randy. His mother walked out of the house after her husband, instantly pulling me in for a hug. She had been more of a mother than my own as I grew up. She was there when I needed someone to talk to, she was there when I needed advice, she was just there in general.

"Come on in." Bob motioned us into the house.

Elaine wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we followed Bob and Randy into the house. We were ushered into the living room, Elaine being the wonderful woman she was and making sure we didn't need anything.

"Sit down honey." Bob pulled her gently over to the chair he was sitting in, Elaine sitting on the arm.

Randy and I sat on the couch that brought back so many memories. This house alone brought back the memories of the past with Randy. There were countless of times after school or on weekends we would sit in this living room, watching TV and goofing around. It was just so perfect back then. My biggest worry was whether or not I would make the honour role or not. I desperately wished I could go back to that time, when everything just seemed to work out. Now Randy and I sat in this living room together, for the first time since his high school graduation, and it was for anything but a happy occasion.

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Elaine suggested.

Randy shot me a look, worry etched in his eyes. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it, letting him know that I could do this. His parents weren't the judging kind. They never had been. They were a second set of parents to me; they always considered me to be a part of their family. I trusted them with my life. I needed them to know the entire truth, as painful as it may have been to have to speak about it.

I began from the beginning, telling about the first confrontation with Miz at Randy's New Years Eve party. Randy would tighten his grasp on my hand every once in awhile as I continued on with the story. By the time I had finished telling about the last incident with Miz, I could feel the tears in my eyes. Randy's arm was around me as he pulled me closer. Elaine and Bob held sombre expressions on their faces as Elaine stood and gave me a tight embrace.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." She smoothed back my hair, a motherly action.

"This is just like Vince, being blind to what is happening right under his nose." Bob shook his head.

"Vince is an idiot." Randy growled. "My career is in jeopardy because he doesn't want to open his eyes and see what's going on."

"We'll take care of this." Bob assured his son. "I'll contact my lawyers. They can't treat you like this without sufficient evidence, which they don't have."

"The worst part is that Miz is getting away with everything." I shuddered involuntarily.

"Don't you worry about that. Justice will be served, I will personally make sure of that." A determined look crossed Bob's face.

"How is your father dealing with all of this?" Elaine asked.

"Better than I expected. He's already been in contact with Vince's office to try and get things worked out."

"I'll make a phone call tomorrow." Bob nodded. "We'll get all of this sorted out. Neither of you need to worry. I'm not about to let my son get screwed over because of something he had no part in."

"And you know you've always been like a second daughter to us." Elaine took my hand in hers. "We're here if either of you need us.

"Thank you." I gave her an appreciative smile.

"Have you talked with your mother yet?"

"Not yet." I frowned. "I have a feeling she isn't going to be as easy to talk to."

"Why don't you let us worry about your mother? We were planning on having lunch with them tomorrow, we can talk with them." Elaine offered.

"Really?"

"It's the least we can do." She nodded. "How about you two relax while I go prepare some dinner. You two can stay here tonight."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Elaine shook her head. "You can stay in Becky's old room."

"She can stay with me in mine." Randy spoke up, sending me a quick glance. "She has nightmares."

Elaine and Bob shared a look, smiles on their faces. Why did I have a feeling that they had the same feeling that my father had about Randy and I?

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. Now go on, rest up. I'll call you when supper is ready."

Randy nodded as he and I stood. Randy took my hand while grabbing our bags with his other and began leading the way up the stairs. The moment we entered his room, a smile grew on my lips. I had been in this room so many times, and I was surprised at how nothing had been changed over the years. It looked exactly the same as it had when we were teenagers.

"I've never been here long enough to want to change it." Randy noticed the expression on my face as I admired the room. "Brings back memories huh?"

"This whole house brings back memories." I replied honestly. "We really had one great childhood, didn't we?"

"The best." That rare smile of his slid across his face as he came up behind me as I stared at a picture on his desk. "That was a good night."

My smile widened as I picked the picture up. It was the picture from his prom. I wasn't even in the same year as him and he asked me to go with him. I had been so excited, knowing that it would be the only prom I would enjoy going to. I had hated my own two years later, and was glad I was able to experience Randy's with him. His ex-girlfriend, the captain of the cheerleading squad took up harassing me even more, knowing it would piss Randy off. And it had. He asked me to the prom to prove a point, to show that he didn't care that he and I were from two different social groups. Just because he was the jock and I was the scholar, it didn't mean we couldn't be friends, best friends. That turned out to be the night I knew for sure I had feelings for Randy, the first time around anyways. He just looked so handsome in his suit that I just couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer. He was the perfect gentleman all night, and not once shied away when his ex-girlfriend and cheerleading squad laughed and made fun of us while we danced the night away. I had almost been in tears at one point during the night. But like always, Randy was able to calm me down. He had always had a way of making things alright again, and that didn't seem to fade over time.

"I wish I could have been there for your prom." He voiced from behind me.

I laid the picture back down onto the desk and turned around. A frown was settled on his face as he stared down at the picture, a faraway look on his face.

"It was rather horrible to be honest." I chuckled slightly at the memory. "I ended up going with this guy from math class, who was even more of a geek than I was. He stepped on my toes the entire time, and gave me the sloppiest kiss at the end of the night."

"I promised you I would go to yours." He sighed. "I promised a lot of things."

"Randy," I laid my hand on his arm. "It's okay. We both made mistakes back then, and unfortunately we had to pay for it. But we're here now."

"We were supposed to do this together." He bowed his head.

"We are. It's not exactly how we imagined it, but we're in the same place at the same time. We're in Legacy together. Nothing ever works out the way they're supposed to."

"I never should have left."

"I should have told you that I was going back to Nashville instead of you hearing it from your mother. You wouldn't have been as upset if I just told you." I shrugged, knowing now that it wasn't entirely his fault. We were both to blame for just not talking with one another.

"Things were so much..."

"Easier back then?" I finished for him. "Yeah, they were."

He raised a hand to brush a piece of hair out of my eyes. "I am sorry about what happened back then."

"I know. I'm sorry too." I caught his hand and squeezed it.

"I am going to be here for you now." He promised. "I'm not going to leave you again."

"Good, because I don't want you to." I smiled up at him.

He kissed my forehead softly before pulling me up against him, wrapping his arms around me. My cheeks grew a deep shade of red as I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I took in his warmth. I never wanted to leave his embrace. I felt safe, I felt as if everything was going to be okay. And better yet, I felt happy.

* * *

**A/N:** well his parents believe them, and much like her father, are determined to make sure Miz pays. maybe if they get enough people to vouch for them, vince will stop being a bum hole and do something about Miz. Randy is still so adorable...i swear, either acting like an ass or like a complete sweetheart, he's friggin smexy!


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen:**

I lay in bed, scared to make the slightest movement and wake Randy up. I couldn't fall asleep. No, I forced myself not to fall asleep. It was the first time sleeping in an actual bed since it happened, and I knew the moment I closed my eyes, the nightmares would commence. While sleeping on a couch proved to be uncomfortable, it cured the horrid dreams. I didn't want to relive the moment I just wished to forget. It was hard enough to talk about it, but to see it, I just couldn't take it.

Randy had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. I knew he hadn't been sleeping very well, staying on the couch with me most nights. I could see his frustration growing every night, but I just couldn't risk it. I was doing so well, not thinking about Miz, and keeping everything pushing forward. But I knew the moment I witnessed the incident in my dreams, I would completely break down. I kept up a strong persona, but deep down, I was ready to crack at any moment. I just wanted to curl up in a hole and never leave, never have to face the rest of the world again. It was the moments late at night that drove the dark thoughts back. There were times I wanted to just wake Randy up, so he could put that smile back on my face. But I never did. He earned a good night's rest, especially now with everyone pointing fingers at him.

I sighed as I turned my head towards the man. A tiny smile was on his lips as he slept, his body completely relaxed. My hand had a mind of its own as it reached over and lightly traced his bare chest, my fingertips slowly sliding across his toned abs. His muscles responded to the light touch, but he never woke up. Instead, he just turned over to face me, subconsciously pulling me tightly up against his body. A smile crossed my own lips as I didn't object, and instead relished in the fact that we were so close.

"Allie..." a mumble emitted from the man.

My cheeks grew pink. He was dreaming about me. I should have been excited, but instead I was just embarrassed. What could he possibly be dreaming about? I wish I could just jump into that head of his, figure out what he was thinking about all the time. He was so hard to read these days. I knew him like a book back when we were children. But he had changed so much since then. It was hard to understand what the man could possibly be thinking about. He wasn't one to voice his thoughts out loud, and while I could understand that, I strived to understand what was going on inside of my best friend.

I let my own body relax up against him as I listened to the pattern of his breathing. It was almost simultaneous with his heartbeat. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard before in my life. It was hard to completely understand the feelings I had towards the man at times. There were times I just wanted to grab him by the shoulders and tell him I loved him. I just wanted to kiss those lips that I ached to have pressed against mine. I wanted to hear him utter my name in a soft, loving way, to tell me that he loved me as well. I wanted so much to be with the man, to feel his intimate touch, to search every inch of his godlike body.

But there were times when I just wanted to run from the feelings. It had taken this long to gain him back into my life. I didn't want my sudden urges to ruin the relationship we were growing. He had been my best friend, and I felt like he was once against becoming that best friend again. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want a repeat of what happened when we were teenagers. We had too much to worry about to care about some stupid school girl crush.

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to think about my feelings towards Randy any longer. My head swam in uncertainty, and I hated every minute of it. There was an inner battle occurring, and I wasn't sure what side I was even on. My head screamed at me to stop being ridiculous. This was Randy Orton, there was no possible way someone as plain and average as me, could possibly even come close to getting someone so handsome. However, my heart sang a different tune. The flutter that occurred every time I was near the man, it told me all that I needed to know. But which did I trust, my head or my heart? It was the ultimate question, which path do I choose?

"You're not sleeping."

The voice jostled me from my thoughts as my eyes snapped open only to stare up into the blue orbs that belonged to the man I had fallen for.

"Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head as a hand ran up my side and cupped my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not tired." I lied.

"I know you too well for you to be lying to me." His thumb lightly traced the sensitive skin right below my earlobe. Goosebumps grew on my arms as he stared down at me with that intense look of his. He was just so close.

"I don't want to have another nightmare." I admitted softly.

"You can't be scared to sleep for the rest of your life."

"I know." I looked away, unable to look into those eyes of his any longer.

"I'm right here Allie, you're safe with me." His voice was soft and low as his hand slowly slid down the side of my neck and etched small designs down my bare arm.

"I know, I'm just..." my voice was caught in my throat. His touch was so soft, so caring. It was driving me absolutely insane.

"I'm here Allie. You don't have to be afraid."

I was more or less afraid of what I might possibly do if he didn't stop the movements of his hand. He had to realize this was driving me crazy right? My face was surely a bright red by now, and even in the dark room, the heat had to be emitting off of it. Not to mention, my heart was pounding so hard I was sure it was about to pounce from my chest. How could he not hear it? How could he not feel it?

"Allie?"

"I...I need to go to the bathroom." I hurriedly began untangling myself from both the bed sheets and Randy's arms.

He wouldn't let go at first, his arms still firmly around me. But after a moment he sighed and nodded, allowing me to leave the bed. I shot out of the room and across the hallway to the small bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sighed. Not even a hallway between us could stop the beating of my heart. I leaned up against the sink, gripping the sides as I stared into the mirror.

There was no possible way Randy could ever fall in love with me. My hair was a dull blonde and lanky, always having a mind of its own. My nose was too pointy, my lips too thin. My eyes were the only half decent attribute, and even then, they were a boring shade of green. There was just nothing exciting about my appearance. I was short with curves, my breasts smaller than the typical Diva. I would be kidding with myself if I thought there was any possible way Randy would see me as anything but just a friend. That's all I've ever been, and all I'll ever be. I had to accept that.

But that didn't stop the rapid beating of my heart.

"Stop it." I grabbed at my chest, begging for it to stop. "Stop it, stop it, stop it."

"Allie, you alright?"

I jumped as Randy knocked on the door in concern. I sighed heavily as I flushed the toilet and put the tap on, faking the use of the bathroom. After a moment I tucked my hair behind my ears and inhaled sharply. I opened the door, revealing Randy standing there in only his boxers. I had to swallow back the lump rising in my throat as I plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he didn't seem to buy the act.

"I'm fine Randy."

But I was anything but fine.

I was hopelessly in love with the man.

And I didn't know what to do to stop it.

* * *

**A/N:** she's really falling hard for Randy...can't blame her, i mean this is Randy Orton we're talking about. who wouldn't be driven insane by sleeping next to the smexy man!


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen:**

We were walking aimlessly through one of St. Louis' many malls, trying to entertain ourselves. Or more or less, I needed something to distract myself from these god damn feelings. I couldn't take them anymore. Ever since realizing that everyone was right, that I loved the man, I could hardly think of anything else. While it was a relief to have something to distract me from the real problem at hand, I wish it could have been anything but this. I didn't want to feel this way; I didn't want to love him.

"I need to go to the washroom, will you be alright?" he asked as we began slowing down.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He gave me an odd look before changing directions and making his way towards the set of public bathrooms. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I glanced around the mall. It wasn't nearly as busy as I was expecting, but realized that most shoppers would be in school at this hour. I could only pray that the stars of Raw were too busy to even think about coming to a mall, and this specific one.

We had already been here for an hour and there was no sight of any of the wrestlers. I had hoped that would remain for the rest of the time here. However, as I was turning to one side, to check what stores were left down the main hallway, I caught sight of a small group of wrestlers at a nearby booth. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out a way to not let myself be seen. As I was turning back around towards the bathroom, deciding on just going to wait for Randy down the small hallway, I was surprised by a body blocking my way. My heart raced as I stared up at Batista, a man I had tried to keep as far as I could from. I had heard the stories from the other Diva's, and didn't even want to come within a short distance of the man, thankful that we were on different shows. But the more important fact was that I knew he hung around Miz quite often. That scared me. I didn't know what he was thinking as he stared down at me with that smug smirk of his.

"Well if it isn't the woman everyone's talking about." His smirk grew as he took a step forward, closing the gap between us.

I took a cautionary step back, putting my guard up.

"I understand why Miz likes you so much." his eyes ran up and down my body, sending a chill up my spine.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I took another step back.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, darling." Within seconds he had the gap closed once again. He twirled a piece of my blonde hair around a finger, causing me to flinch at how close he was. "You are quite a sight aren't you?"

I was rooted to the spot as he reached a hand around and slapped my ass. I wanted to hit him, to shout the names I wanted to call him. But I could barely even blink. I was frightened. I didn't know what to do, or what he would even do. All I could do was pray that Randy would hurry up.

"Go pick on someone your own size Batista."

A wave of relief washed over me as the voice of Ted DiBiase interrupted. My head shot to the side, where Ted was storming up to us, shoving Batista to the side. He immediately put himself in front of me protectively.

"I was just having a little fun." Batista held up his hands in defence. "Don't tell me you've never thought about tapping that ass."

"Go the fuck away." Ted growled, his fists clenching. "And don't you even think about touching her again. Don't even look at her."

Batista snickered. "Whatever you say DiBiase. When you become a man, look me up."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Ted turned towards me, concern written on his face. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, just creeped me out." I shook slightly.

"Hey, you're okay." He laid his hands on my shoulders. "Good to see you by the way."

I attempted a smile, but failed miserably. "Yeah good to see you too."

"Where's Randy? Didn't think he would just let you wander around on your own. Especially when Raw is in town."

"I didn't." Randy responded from behind Ted. "What happened?"

"Batista happened." Ted answered, glancing at his mentor.

"Are you okay?" Randy instantly asked me.

I shrugged. "Just creeped out."

"And this is why I didn't want to come until after they were gone." Randy sighed, running a hand down his face. "Let's just go back to the house."

"The whole point of going out was to not be bored." I pointed out.

"I doubt Batista will bother her again." Ted offered. "And I know for a fact Miz and the rest of his lackeys aren't here."

"What was Batista doing here anyways? He's on Smackdown." I wondered out loud.

"He was switched over." Ted frowned. "Unfortunately."

"Great." I sighed. "That's just fantastic."

"Don't worry about him. He gets scared off easily." Ted tried to assure.

I just continued to frown as I gazed at my feet.

"Let's go grab lunch." Randy suggested, his hand slipping into mine. "Outside of the mall."

"I'll let you guys carry on." Ted patted my shoulder before nodding at Randy. "We'll talk later."

Ted was about to turn and leave but I caught his arm before he could. I reached up and gave the man a tight embrace.

"Thank you for stepping in when you did." I whispered in his ear.

"No problem." He smiled down at me. "Keep yourself out of trouble alright?"

"You too." I attempted a smile.

He ruffled my hair before waving and heading back over to the small group of superstars that were beginning to look around for him. I snuck a glance at Randy, who held a frustrated expression on his face.

"What?"

"Now we have Batista on our hands." He gritted his teeth. "That's just great."

"I'm sorry, I should have..."

"You didn't do anything." He shook his head with a sigh. "Next time you go with me."

I pulled a face. "I don't exactly think me joining you in the men's bathroom is the solution."

"You know what I mean." He dropped his hand from mine, but wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So, lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of this mall anymore." I shuddered.

"I'm not a fan of this city anymore." He mumbled.

"They'll be gone tomorrow. Then it won't be as bad."

"Just no more outings, alright?" Randy shot me a look.

"For once, I'll admit that you were right."

That smirk of his crossed his face. "I think that's the first time you've ever admitted I was right."

"Yeah, first and only time." I nudged him. "Will never happen again."

"I kind of like being the intelligent one in our relationship."

"I've still got you beat in most areas, don't worry." I rolled my eyes. "Remember I was the one to keep your punk ass from failing."

"I would say I kept you from being anti-social, but I'm afraid you still were."

"I liked my anti-social status thank you very much!"

Randy snorted. "You're the only one in the world who enjoys being a loner."

"I've never been a loner, I always had you remember." I pointed out, a smile growing on my lips.

"True." His smirk changed to a smile. "Always will too."

We left the mall in silence, but there was no wiping away the smiles that were on our faces.

* * *

**A/N: **oh dear, now Batista is acting all creepy around her...thats not good at all...but Ted came to the rescue :) I've been missing that boy in the story so I thought I would throw him in there. Randy is still being adorable...i want adorable Randy in my life...screw it, I'd take hot angry Randy in my life! lol

So i've had the best day ever...I saw one of my best friends again after 8 long months apart while she was in New Brunswick for school...we went shopping and I was awesome with all the sales...we got our Nascar tickets in today for the races we're going to in August...and...I PASSED BUSINESS DATA! that class has been a thorn in my side for far too long. I am so glad to have it done and over with! expect lots of writing to happen, because happy Christine means lots of updates :D


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen:**

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was standing on the doorstep of a familiar townhouse. Randy had been called away into a meeting with Vince McMahon himself, leaving me alone to my own devices. My own mother felt the need to give me the silent treatment, making the short visit to the house this morning rather uncomfortable. Thankfully my step father was around to try and lighten the mood. I needed to get away, and not wanting to put out the Orton's more so than we already were, I decided to wander around my old childhood neighbourhood. I wasn't sure how I was led here, to the townhouse of Matt Sydal, but somewhere in my conscious, I was told to come here.

I was tired of hating him. I had been angry with him for so long, that it seemed almost pointless now. Yes, he had hurt me, but I could truly understand the reason he had done so. He was scared that Randy would do something if he told me the true reason behind his attitude. Because of what happened with Miz, and his threats, I could no longer blame Matt for what had happened. Or not entirely anyways. He had been such a good friend, one of my bests. I missed him being around all the time. When something exciting happened, I've always wanted him to be the first one I told. Whenever I was upset, or just needed someone to talk to, he was always just a phone call away. Not being able to speak with him, or at least civilly, it had been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. While I was upset that he hadn't exactly tried to fix things between us, I wasn't going to just sit around and wait forever for him to do so. If I had to be the one to make it happen, then so be it. Right about now I could desperately use my best friend back.

After a moment standing outside the house, my thoughts travelling a mile a minute, I finally knocked. I knew he was still home, for now at least, as his car was in the driveway. I knew however, that he wouldn't be here for long, and I was hoping that I could at least catch him before he had to fly off to wherever Raw was due to be next. I had been right, and before I knew it, the door was being swung open.

"Allie?" Daizee stood in the doorway, a surprised expression on her face.

"Daiz? What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't expecting the blonde to be here.

"I've been staying with Matt while we were in town." She explained. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I...er...is Matt here?" I began to grow nervous. I hadn't thought out at all what I was going to say. I hadn't even planned to come here. It was just a whim. Stupid whims.

"Yeah, he is." She nodded, motioning me in. "You're not going to give him a hard time are you?"

"No." I shook my head. "I was just hoping to talk."

"Good, you two need to talk." She smiled. "Speaking of talking, Davey told me that you two had a fight. That doesn't seem like the two of you."

"He was just being...I don't know. I'll talk to you about it later." I shrugged.

"Yeah, because Alex called me and told me some interesting things." A smirk crossed her face. "About someone's feelings about a certain someone."

"Okay, not you too." I groaned. "Just go get Matt will ya?"

"Yeah yeah, sure." She chuckled before skipping off down the narrow hallway. "Matty!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly at the petite woman. There was definitely a reason we were best friends.

"Allie?" Matt walked out of the kitchen, his eyes wide as he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I...um...could we talk?" I asked shyly.

"Ah, yeah sure." He looked surprised. "Do you want to go out into the back?"

"Sure." I nodded.

He gave me an unsure look before turning and heading towards the back door. We passed Daizee, who stood in the living room with a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at the woman, and followed Matt out onto the back porch. We tentatively sat around the porch table, an uncomfortable silence between the two of us.

"I'm really sorry about what's happened." Matt spoke first. "I wish I had been a better friend to you, maybe I could have done something."

"You wouldn't have been able to." I shook my head, knowing it was the truth. If Randy couldn't have prevented it, there was no way Matt would have been able to.

"I could have at least tried." He frowned. "I didn't even try."

"Matt..." I reached over and took his hand. "I didn't exactly give you any fair chances at trying."

"No I deserved it. I hurt you...really hurt you. And I didn't even try and fix things." His shoulders slumped forward. "I'm a horrible friend. I shouldn't even consider myself to be a friend. I don't deserve you in my life."

There was a pang in my heart as his expression changed to genuine sadness. "Don't say that Matt."

"Why not? It's true." He slid his hand out of mine. "I know Daizee said it would be wiser if I just kept my distance to let you work things out, but I shouldn't have. I should have been doing something, anything!"

"I can't exactly blame you for what you did to be honest."

"That's bullshit. I blame myself for it." His eyes fell to the ground.

"You didn't want Randy to do anything to me. He threatened you and you were scared that if you told me, he would find out and hurt me. I get it." I shrugged. "Yes you did hurt me, and I'm not going to lie to you about that. You really hurt me Matt. You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"But after everything with Miz, after the threats he sent my way, I can understand where you were coming from."

His head shot up. "He threatened you?"

I nodded, trying to force back the lump in my throat at just the thought of Miz. "He threatened to hurt everyone I cared about. I knew who he was friends with, Mark Henry and Batista. I knew he could have had all of you taken out. I didn't want that. I didn't want any of you to be hurt because of me. So I never told anyone. I wanted to...god I so wanted to."

"We could have taken care of ourselves."

I shook my head. "No you couldn't have. Henry did a number on Ted, that was hard enough to see. I didn't want that to happen to anyone. No matter how hard it was not to tell Daizee, or Randy, or Alex, or Roddy, or god, even you, I did it because I cared too much about you all. I couldn't risk any of you getting hurt. I wouldn't allow it. So I kept it all a secret. I hoped that he would eventually just get bored and leave me alone. Unfortunately that didn't happen."

Matt's hand found mine this time, squeezing it softly. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve having to go through any of this."

"No one deserves to go through this. I just happened to be the unlucky victim." I sighed heavily. "I've realized a lot of things through all of this though. I've realized that Randy isn't always an asshole, and that Ted actually had a logical reason for hating me. I've realized that when I need people the most, my friends are always the first ones there. And I've realized that I've missed you. I've missed you so much Matt."

"I've missed you too."

"I was just so angry with you. You hurt me so much, and then didn't even seem to care. You were with Layla, and I didn't seem to matter anymore. You didn't even try and fix things. You hardly even said two words to me." Tears pricked my eyes and I tried to will them away. "I just wanted you to say you were sorry, to show me that you still cared about our friendship. That's all I wanted, and you never did it. That's what hurt the most. You lied and kept things from me, but thinking that you didn't care, that was ten times worst."

Matt lifted his free hand to brush away a tear that had escaped.

"I never stopped caring Allie. There wasn't a day that I didn't regret what happened, that I didn't regret hurting you like I did. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would in a heartbeat." He shifted so his chair was closer to mine. "I should have tried, and I'm so sorry that I didn't. I should have told you how I felt, how much I wanted to keep you as my best friend. I didn't want to lose you, but I was too stupid and let it happen."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"You said back when you I found out about everything that you never liked Layla, you were only with her to make me hate you. Is that true? Or did you actually like her?" It was a question I so desperately wanted to know, and had wanted to for so long.

"I never liked her. I couldn't. I only did it so it would be easier for you to hate me." He answered truthfully. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have gone out with her just to do that to you."

"Why did you stay with her for so long? Even after I found out?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't even know. She was there I guess? Everything happened and she was just there. No other way I can explain it. That makes me a terrible person, I know."

It was a bit interesting to realize that Matt and Randy were much more similar than either would think.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I know you can't trust me, and that I need to earn that back. But I'm willing to do so. I should have been months ago, but I was an idiot. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my best friend; I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Matty..." the tears were spilling down my cheeks now. I didn't even try to hide them as I stared at the man through my blurry eyes. "It's going to take time, to trust you and all. But I really want you back. Like really really really want you back. I need you right now. This is all so hard. I just want my best friend back. I need you to help me get through this. Because some days I don't think that I will be able to. I need you for that Matt. I need you to be able to tell me that everything is going to be alright. I need you to just hold me and take away all the pain. I need you Matty."

"I'm right here Allie and I promise I won't do anything like this again. I'll be honest with you. I won't lie, I won't keep secrets. We'll be like we used to be. I'll always be here if you need me, always." He moved out of the seat and stood before me.

I jumped out of my own seat and latched onto the man. Matt wrapped his arms around me tightly as I sobbed into his chest. There were so many emotions finally breaking through. Everything with Miz, the past with Matt, my feelings towards Randy, it was finally hitting me. The past week I had built up these walls to keep myself from having to even think about what had happened. I pushed everything aside, and focused on how I felt towards Randy. Partly because I was confused, but also because I couldn't bear to think about Miz any longer. I couldn't, it was just too hard. It felt like I couldn't breathe most of the time, as if just the thought of the incidents and it would feel like someone was suffocating me. So I pushed it all back, out of the way. But now it was finally breathing through those walls, breaking through the tough exterior I portrayed. I couldn't keep those walls up any longer, not around Matt anyways. He had been my strength for so many years; he had been the one person who I could rely on for so long. I didn't want to face reality, but I knew it was the best thing. The only way to move on was to face what had happened. With Matt by my side, I felt like I could do that. That part of me that had been missing for months now, it was back. That hole in my heart, it had been filled in.

I felt okay again.

* * *

**A/N:** awwww they made up! how cute! very emotional, but glad they finally could talk. its going to be a long road for her to trust him again, but at least they're moving forward and working on their friendship...which is great, because now I can stop being mean to Matt...who is drop dead sexy :D i wonder what Randy will think about this though...and does Matt still have feelings for Allie?


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen:**

"So I really have to be nice to him?" Matt pulled a face.

"At least civil." I nodded as we slowly walked up the driveway to the Orton household. "I know you two hate each other, but he's been really good to me lately. At least try Matt."

"Fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But if he does anything..."

"He won't." I laid a hand on his arm. "Maybe you should stay out here for now while I talk to Randy. His car is here, he should be inside."

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to straight out kill me in his parents' home huh?" he tried to lighten the mood.

I rolled my eyes as I left him out on the porch and used the key Elaine and Bob had given me to their house ages ago. I stepped into the house and immediately caught sight of Randy pacing the living room. His eyes caught mine and he was beside me in a flash.

"Where were you?"

"I left you a voicemail." I took my coat off and hung it up on the hanger before moving into the living room. "How was the meeting?"

"Crap. Vince pretty much blamed me and demanded that we go back on the road."

I stopped and turned back to him, my face paling. "What?"

"I told him no, don't worry. Stephanie agreed with me, and Vince finally let it go." Randy ran a hand down his face. "You shouldn't be off in St. Louis alone when they're still here."

"I doubt they would be around our quiet little neighbourhood." I shrugged.

Randy sent me a pointed look. "Where were you?"

"I was just walking around." I tucked a piece of hair behind an ear. "And went to go see someone."

"Who?"

It was a good thing he was far too nosey for his own good.

"Now Randy, don't get angry." I bit my lip, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to go well at all. That was one of the reasons I left Matt outside. It would be safer for the man to be out there while I explained the situation with Randy and inevitably, calmed him down.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Who did you go see?"

"Maybe you should sit down." I told hold of his hand and tugged him towards the couch.

"I don't want to sit down." He shook his head, pulling his hand from mine. "Who did you go see?"

"Matt." I whispered.

"What was that?" he didn't quite hear.

I sighed. "I went to go see Matt."

I had never seen someone's face go quite as red so quickly before in my life. His fists clenched at his sides as his eyes grew dark. He gritted his teeth as his breathing became rigid.

"You what?" his voice was low.

"I told you back in Orlando that I was going to forgive him." I reminded him nervously. "It just seemed like the right time. He was here, I was here. I didn't plan on it; I was just walking and ended up there."

"You just ended up on the front porch of the asshole who broke your heart and then destroyed your friendship?" he seethed.

"Yes, and don't make me remind you that you were behind all of that." I crossed my arms. "I told you my reasoning behind forgiving him already."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Well I did. And I'm glad I did. I need him back in my life Randy. I built up walls when we were in Orlando, just so I wouldn't have to face the truth. But I can't live like that. I need him right now." I tried to make him understand.

"I can help you with that, you don't need him."

"Yes I do. You know I need you Randy. I probably need you more than everyone else. But I need him too." I went to lay a hand on his arm but he just pulled away. "Randy, don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm beyond mad Allison."

"You knew I was going to do this!" I pointed out.

"I don't want him around. I don't want him in your life."

"It's my life, not yours. I want him around, I need him around."

"Well I won't allow it." He growled.

I placed my hands on my hips as I glared up at him. "You won't _allow_ it? Last time I checked, Randal, I was the only one who could allow or not allow things in _my_ life."

"If you want me to be a part of your life, then he can't be."

My mouth dropped open. "Seriously? You're going to make me choose between my two best friends?"

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Neither do you most days, but I ignore what everyone else says and give you the benefit of the doubt!"

"It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed. "It's the exact same thing."

"No Allison, just no." He made to turn around.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. "Randy this conversation isn't over."

"Yes it is." He brushed my hand away. "So you can go out there and tell Sydal to walk on back home."

"You knew he was here?" I looked up at him in shock.

"I'm not blind, there's a window right there Allison." He grunted. "I don't appreciate you bringing him to my house."

"Randy..." I tried to reason with him as he turned back around.

"Just get him off my property. And don't go see him again." He ordered, storming towards the stairs.

"You're seriously going to make me choose?"

"Yes."

"What If I choose him?" I questioned, causing the man to stop.

His shoulders squared as he glanced over his shoulder. "Where was he this past week Allie? Was he there when you had those nightmares? Was he there trying to comfort you? Was he there in Orlando, by your side, while you told everyone what happened? Where was he during all of that?"

"I never let him do those things Randy."

"If he cared, he would have been there. Like I was."

That was the last thing he said before stomping us the stairs. I let out an exasperated sigh as I stomped the ground angrily. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe Randy was forcing me to choose. I just got Matt back, and that was already being jeopardized because Randy couldn't get over his pompous attitude. How was I supposed to choose? Randy had been my best friend since I was born. He had been through everything with me. I felt like myself around him. He could make me forget about everything, he could make everything seem better. Hell, I loved the guy! But Matt...he could put a smile on my face, no matter the situation. He could make me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. How could I risk losing Matt again, just after getting him back? But could I really risk losing Randy? He had changed so much over the past week. He was starting to show signs of that boy I was best friends with. I couldn't just lose that. Everyone saw this evil monster, but I saw the good that could come from him. It was clear that there was more to him than just titles and being the best. He had proven that to me. But then there were times like this that just made me so furious!

Knowing I wouldn't be able to figure out what to do by just standing there, I made my way back outside to where Matt was waiting.

"I heard yelling." Matt cocked his head to the side. "Didn't go so well?"

"He's essentially making me choose between the two of you." I crossed my arms and sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't have expected him to be okay with me fixing things with you."

"You don't need him." Matt shrugged. "Where was he the past few years? Where was he when you first started out in the Indy scene? Where was he when you had to travel across county in only a few days? He wasn't there, but I was. I went through so much with you over the past few years. Just because you were childhood friends, it doesn't mean you're meant to be friends now."

I frowned. "Matt, I'm not going to choose. I can't. I need both of you, as hard as that may be for you to hear. I need him just as much as I need you."

He sighed but nodded. "I'm not going to make you choose. I get it, as much as I hate him and wish you weren't friends, I get it. I'll just keep my distance for now. We can talk whenever you want, but I won't force myself into your life right now."

"Matty, I..."

"Its fine sweetie." He assured with a smile. He leaned down to kiss my forehead softly. "I have to go back on the road anyways. We're going to Europe for the next week and a half, so I couldn't be around even if I wanted to."

"But we'll talk?" I asked hopefully.

"Whenever you want. I'm just a phone call away. Maybe when I get back, things will have blown over and we can try this again. I'm not going to go out of my way to try and be friends with him. Because that will never happen. But I want to try and be civil with him if he's going to be a part of your life. You're my best friend, and I trust your judgement. I may not like it, but I trust it. If you want him in your life, then fine, I'll just have to live with that. I'm just happy I can be a part of your life again."

I smiled up at him before hugging him tightly. "Thank you Matty, you have no idea how much I appreciate hearing that."

"We'll just take it day by day. Hopefully the ass can get over himself."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't." He pulled back. "I should probably go though. My flight is early in the morning and I haven't packed yet."

I nodded. "Tell Daizee bye for me."

"Will do. I love you sweetie." He squeezed my hand. "We'll talk soon I promise."

I waved as he walked down off the porch. There was no way I would be able to choose between the two, I knew that for sure. I just needed to figure out a way to make Randy understand that.

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear, Randy isn't very happy at all! he's making her choose between himself and Matt, gayness. Matt is sweet...gosh i've missed sweet Matt! wonder what will happen next...gotta love all the drama!


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen:**

I swung on the swings in the isolated park a few days later. Randy and I hardly spoke two words to each other, causing concern between his parents. I promised them that everything was alright, and we were just having a difference of opinions. It wasn't entirely a lie per say. I just hadn't been able to come with a plan to make Randy reconsider. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't hear of it and would just stomp off. I eventually gave up and just did my own thing. The Raw roster had left for Europe early Wednesday morning, making the beloved city of St. Louis, safe once again.

I returned to the park that Randy and I had declared 'ours' many years ago. I hadn't been here since the morning of Randy's graduation. It had been such a mix of emotions that day. I remember Randy being ecstatic that he was finally getting out of high school and moving on. Though I could remember a hint of sadness about him. I knew now the reason behind that. He knew I was planning on leaving, and had made plans of his own that he told me inside of this park. I was devastated of course, but I never let it show. I just gave him my support and promised that I would be there when he got back. But I wasn't. I wasn't even there when he left. It still hurt to know that he never said goodbye. That he just packed up the day after his graduation and just left.

But that had been over a decade ago. Things have changed since then. We had changed since then. We were given a second chance at being friends, and I was determined to make sure it worked out. I wasn't about to lose him like I had the last time.

However, I couldn't just force myself to forget about Matt. Asking me to do so was just wrong. If Randy liked it or not, Matt was a part of my life again. Our relationship wasn't perfect, but neither was my relationship with Randy. There were issues I had to fix with the both of them, and the only way I could do that would be if they allowed me the ability to do so.

I sighed as I kicked the sand. I had no idea what to do. I knew I had until Matt returned from Europe, but that seemed much sooner than I thought. I couldn't even call Daizee, as she was over in Europe with him and I knew her phone had horrible reception outside of the country. I was really hoping to try and sort out my feelings for Randy as well. I couldn't forget about them. They were lingering in the back of my mind, and it was hard to shut it out. As angry as I was with Randy, I couldn't deny the fact that I was still head over heels for the guy. I needed a fresh perspective on the whole ordeal, and I was hoping that would be Daizee. Unfortunately it seemed I would have to look elsewhere for advice.

As if by a miracle, my phone went off. I fished it out of my pocket and smiled as I saw who it was.

"Hey lil sis." I greeted.

"How's it going big sis?" Joslyn's cheerful voice brightened my day.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Terrible. How's it going up in Windsor?"

"Amazing!"

I couldn't help but smile as I heard how happy she was. She sounded as if she was on cloud 9, and it reminded me when I had been training at Can-Am. She was definitely my sister; I felt the exact same way as I neared the end of my training at the school.

"I love it, like really love it Allie. You never told me it was this amazing. I get now why you and Dad love wrestling so much." She gushed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Jos."

"But enough about me. I heard about what happened." Her tone turned serious.

"By who, dad or the internet?"

"Dad." She answered. "I never believe that internet crap. They also say that big foot exists, so I don't believe anything I read."

I sighed out of relief. "Good, keep that attitude during your career."

"So what's going on Al? Dad's saying nothing is going to happen to Miz."

"At the moment, Dad is right. McMahon is an asshole and just cares about the money. He believes Miz over everyone else, and is punishing Randy."

"That's horrible."

"You're telling me." I dragged my feet through the sand as I swung low on the swing. "You don't really know Randy that well do you?"

"Nope. I remember meeting him when I was younger. He was around a lot. But that was back when I was only a kid."

"So when I tell you something, you can't really judge me for it then." I bit my lip.

"Oh this sounds like it's going to be good. Spill sis."

I inhaled sharply as I prepared to tell my sister my deepest secret. "I think I'm in love with..."

"Don't you dare say Matt."

I jumped at the voice that had snuck up behind me. My heart raced as I looked up into the angry face of Randy, who stood behind the swing with his fists clenched.

"I came here to find you so we can talk." He gritted his teeth. "And I find out your actually in love with that bastard."

"You're in love with Matt? As in Matt Sydal? You two made up?" My sister questioned, obviously hearing Randy's accusation.

"No I don't." I spoke into the phone while looking directly at Randy. "I don't love Matt, Randy."

"Don't deny it. That's why you were so determined to make me change my mind." He growled.

"Randy that's not it at all." I sighed. This was not good at all. All I needed was for him to get angry over mistaking who I was in love with. "I don't love Matt."

"So who do you love then?" he demanded to know.

"No one." My cheeks began to grow red. What was he expecting? For me to just blurt out that I loved him?

"Bullshit Allie!" he pushed the swing aside and took a step towards me.

"Allie? What's going on? So do you love Matt or not?" Joslyn continued to question.

"Sorry Jos, I have to go." I quickly hung up the phone, turning my attention onto the man before me. "Randy, I don't love Matt."

"The guy obviously still loves you." He crossed his arms. "I heard him say that he loved you before leaving the other day."

"Okay, really, listening in on my conversations now?"

"My bedroom is right above the front door. I can't help what I hear through my open window." He defended.

"He doesn't love me. That was a year ago. It's been a long time since then."

Randy snorted. "Yeah right Allie. Wake up and smell the coffee. The guy clearly loves you. And you love him back."

"Why would it matter if I loved him back? Why would you care?"

"Because you're my best friend."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a lame answer. Why would you care Randy? So what if I did love him. I'm allowed to love whoever I want to."

"He'll come between us."

"You coming in between Matt and I is more like it!"

Randy glared down at me. "I don't like him. You're not supposed to fall in love with him."

"A) I'm not in love with him; and B) even if I was, who cares! It's my life! What's so wrong with me falling in love? I want to feel wanted Randy. I want to feel like someone cares! I want my happy ending. I deserve a happy ending damnit!"

"He doesn't deserve your love." He grumbled.

"Then who does!" I threw my arms up in frustration. "Please, do me the favour in telling me who I'm allowed to love, since you like telling me what to do."

I wasn't expecting him to grab me by the arms and pull me up against him. I went to push him away, but before I could, his lips crashed down onto mine.

* * *

**A/N:** because there already wasn't enough drama in this story...i had to go and surprise you all with this...Randy enjoys stirring up trouble.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen:**

I was surprised.

I was shocked.

I was...in heaven.

I never knew such a forceful kiss by Randy Orton would lift my feet off the ground. But it did. I felt like I was floating on air as he applied pressure to my lips. I had never had such a passionate kiss before in my life. I never expected Randy to be the soft sort of kisser. I expected passionate and rough. But there was no way to prepare myself for such a forceful, emotional kiss. I could hardly breathe as his hands gripped my arms as if I was just going to disappear from the spot. My own arms were lifeless at my side as I just stood there. I didn't know what else to do but to respond to the kiss. But before I even had the chance, he pulled away. I wanted to grab him and pull his lips back down on mine.

"You can't fall in love with him. Not again." He muttered before he turned and stormed from the park.

My fingers lightly touched my swollen lips. It felt like an electric shock rolling through me as he kissed my lips. I felt something within my inner core that I had never experienced before in my life. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I wanted to feel it again. I wanted more.

All I could do was watch as Randy disappeared from view, the fog slowly beginning to fade from my thoughts. I had to blink repeatedly to believe that this hadn't just been a dream. But no, it was real, it was completely real.

I didn't know what to think. Did that mean Randy liked me? Did it mean he loved me? Or was he just jealous that I possibly could have been drawn to Matt? Maybe he was just scared that I would choose Matt over him, and needed to do whatever he could to keep me. But what if...what if he actually did like me? Do I just go and tell him my own feelings? Or do I wait for him to express his in the form of words?

Or what if I was just getting ahead of myself?

Maybe he didn't love me. Maybe it was just heat of the moment. We had spent far too much time together; maybe that was the reason behind this. Maybe he didn't even see me as anything but a friend, and this was all just a mistake.

I just didn't know what to do now. This changed everything.

* * *

I stayed in the park for a few more hours before slowly making my way back to Randy's house. I arrived to find Randy's car gone, and Elaine and Bob in the living room with sombre expressions.

"Randy left for California." Elaine informed. "He just left."

"Oh." My face fell.

He was running away. He promised he wouldn't do that. He promised me he would stay by my side. And he just ran away. All because of a stupid kiss. I was having a repeat of what happened with Matt all over again, except this time it was worse because I knew I loved Randy more than anything else in the world.

"You're welcome to stay here." Bob assured. "We love having you around."

"I should probably go home. To Nashville." I shook my head. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're always welcome here sweetie." Elaine pulled me into an embrace. "If you need anything, let us know."

"I will. Thank you."

I left a couple of hours later and made my way to the airport. I caught the next flight out to Nashville that night, touching down at home only to be met by my father. He knew me far too well, and with one look at me, he pulled me in a tight embrace and whispered that everything would be alright. I didn't believe him though. How could everything be alright?

I moped around home for the next week. I spent time with my sisters, much needed time with my father, but nothing seemed to help. My heart felt like it was breaking all over again, after it had just begun healing itself.

I received a phone call from Stephanie McMahon the week that followed, informing me that in order to not be stripped of my own title, I would need to defend it on the grandest stage, Wrestlemania. I had forgotten all about the PPV, not even realizing it was coming up in under a month's time. I wasn't ready to go back, especially when Randy was off in California and not even answering my calls. But when she told me that my job was in jeopardy, her father disliking the negative media attention the organization was getting because of the situation backstage with me, Miz and Randy, I knew I had to agree. So the match was set. I was due to fight Daizee for the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania.

Everyone I talked to thought it was a bad idea, but there was nothing else I could do. Ted however, was ecstatic for me to return. He had really turned into that brother I never had. If only I had Randy there, giving me the support I needed. I didn't even know if he would be there at the show. I tried calling him countless of times, tried emailing him, tried every form of communication I could think of. But he never picked up, never tried to contact me in return. I was heartbroken. He didn't love me after all. He was just ashamed of what had happened. He didn't want anything to do with me.

That's what hurt the most.

I had ached to feel his lips on mine. I dreamt of kissing the man passionately, and could only imagine what it would be like. And then it happened. We kissed. It was the most magical thing in the world.

But then he left.

He just ran away.

He didn't even say goodbye.

I felt like that sixteen year old all over again. My best friend just abandoned me, going off and leaving me when I needed him most. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How could he do that? He promised me every day that he was here to stay, that I could count on him. And then he did this. How could he do this to me, again?

It felt like the world was crumbling at my feet.

The nightmares had returned the night Randy had left. I woke up every single night, sweat dripping down my face, mixing with the tears. I was slowly breaking in half as I was forced to relive the incidents with Miz.

I tried pushing myself into training, going to the gym ever day to prepare myself for my match. But not even that could take my mind off of the two lingering issues that lay before me.

I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with being back on the road, especially around Miz. Every time I thought about it, I would shake in fear. What if he tried to do it again? What if he succeeded? I didn't know how I was going to possibly get through this without Randy at my side. He made me feel safe. He made me feel like I was going to be okay. But then he left and I hardly felt okay. I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out. I wanted to escape the world in whatever way that I could. But I couldn't even do that. I had to face my problem head on in only a few short weeks. I always imagined that when we went back to work, Randy would be right there protecting me. But he wouldn't be. I would have to do this on my own, and I wasn't so sure that I could.

* * *

**A/N:** awwww Randy! what a poop head! how could he just run away! and now she had to go back alone, without him. how sad :( maybe Matt will come and save the day


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen:**

"Looking good Allie."

The voice broke my concentration, allowing for Eric Young to grab me from behind and roll me up. I groaned as he laughed, rolling off of me.

"I hate you Alex." I looked over to where Alex was leaning against the ring apron, a smirk on his lips.

"No you don't." He snickered. "Hey Eric, how's it going."

"Good." Eric smiled before pulling himself to his feet and holding out a hand to me. "Good match."

"I would have won if Alex hadn't come along." I stuck my tongue out at the man but took his hand anyways.

Eric laughed. "Sure sure."

"I would have!"

"Uh huh." He ruffled my hair. "I'm exhausted. I'm calling it a day. I'll see you next week when we get back from the road."

I nodded and watched him leave the ring. I followed suit and slid from the ring, plopping down beside Alex on the apron. It was only a week and a half before Wrestlemania weekend, and I was still going nonstop to get ready. Every single day I was at the gym, training my hardest. I knew the match against Daizee wasn't going to be easy. I knew her better than I knew myself. I knew exactly what she would do inside the ring, but that didn't stop me from training as hard as I could.

I was still worried about seeing Randy. Ted had called a week ago and informed me that Randy would be fighting against John, who the title had been won by after he had been stripped from it. I wasn't sure what would happen when we saw one another. I still couldn't understand what had happened back in St. Louis. He kissed me, but I was beginning to believe it had just been a mistake. I couldn't deny that it was quite possibly the best kiss I've ever had. The taste of his lip still lingered even after all of this time. I ached to have those lips crashing back down on mine. Even worse though, I felt empty without him around. I had to push myself into training every day or I would be stuck in my bed, curled up under my sheets, forced to think about everything. Every night before bed I would just cry, digging my head into my pillows as I replayed the past few months. I needed Randy. I couldn't do this without him. I couldn't possibly be able to be in the same building as Miz if Randy wasn't there beside me.

But he wouldn't be.

That's what killed. That's what made my heart ache.

My father could tell I was upset. I never told him exactly what had happened, but he knew something had happened between Randy and I. He never tried to get me to talk, just continued to remind me that he was always there. I just wanted to go up to my father and tell him everything, tell him about the kiss, tell him how much I loved Randy. But I knew the moment I faced it all, the moment I said it out loud, I was going to break down. And I couldn't let that happen right now. I needed to concentrate on this match.

"You doing alright?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine Alex. I've been fine every single time you've called." I sighed, running a hand through my blonde hair. "What are you doing in Nashville anyways?"

"You're father called me." He admitted. "He's worried about you. And quite frankly, so am I."

"I said I'm fine." I hopped off the apron and began towards where my bag was against the wall. I grabbed my water bottle and chugged down the cool liquid.

"I don't believe that for a minute." Alex shook his head as he wandered over. I could see the worry in his eyes. I appreciated him caring, but I just couldn't talk about it. It hurt too much. "This is me Allie Bear, talk to me."

"I can't Alex."

"Why not? Why can't you talk to me? You always talk to me."

"I-I just can't." I turned away.

"Allie, you're only hurting yourself more by not talking about it." He laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

"I can't Alex, I can't talk about it." I shook my head.

"Yes you can." He turned me around, cupping my cheek. "I can help."

"You can't Alex. No one can. Everything is just so screwed up." I could feel tears well in my eyes.

"Everything can get fixed one way or another. But you have to let me help you." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against him.

"It-it hurts Alex." My voice cracked as I closed my eyes tightly. "It hurts so much."

"I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

"So he just kissed you and then left." Alex's eyes were wide as we sat in a small diner.

I nodded sadly, wiping away a stray tear. "I've tried calling him, but he won't answer. I just don't know what to do Alex. I...I love him."

"Well that's quite the difference from the last time I saw you." He raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't even admit that you liked him."

"I-I realized that I do...love him that is. But...I don't know." I looked down, playing with my fork. "I don't know what to think."

"Where'd he take off to again?" Alex questioned.

"California. I'm assuming his house out there." I shrugged. "Who knows where he is now though."

"I think you should go there."

"Excuse me?" My jaw dropped.

"Go there." He nodded. "Talk to him. None of this is going to get resolved until you two talk. If that kiss was a mistake or not, which I don't think it was, you need to talk about it. You love him; you have to tell him that. I know you think it will screw everything up, but sweetie, everything is already screwed up. I don't think you can make it worse."

His idea was so ludicrous. I couldn't go to California and just show up at his house. What if he just shut the door in my face? What if he wasn't even there? He had a match to prepare for, who knows where he was now. But was Alex right? Maybe we did just need to talk about it. But he didn't seem exactly eager to talk the multiple times I've called and received his voice mail.

What other choice did I have though?

I don't think I could possibly take going back on the road, facing Miz again, without Randy there. Even though there was no way to stop Miz's attacks, I felt safe around Randy. I knew he would do anything in his power not to let anyone hurt me. I trusted him more than anything. I couldn't do this without him. I needed him.

But could I really just show up in California and force him to explain himself? I'm not sure I could take hearing him call it a mistake. It would hurt even worse if I found out he didn't feel the same. I don't think it would help in the lease if I got rejected on his doorstep.

"You have to do it Allie. You know I'm right. It's the only way to fix things. And the only way to be fully concentrated on your match at Wrestlemania is to figure all of this out. You don't have any other choice." Alex reached over and grasped my hand. "I know it's scary Allie, but you can do this. I believe in you. You can do this."

There really was no other way was there?

* * *

So there I stood, outside of the familiar house. The last time I had been here, Miz attacked me for the first time. I shuddered at the thought as I walked up the long winding driveway. I don't know how Alex had managed to convince me to come here. But before I knew it, I was on a plane and flying out to Los Angeles. And now here I was. I could tell by the car in the driveway that someone was home. If it was Randy or not, i wasn't sure. Part of me was hoping it was him. But another part, the part of me that didn't want to get hurt, was hoping he wasn't anywhere near here.

A lump was rising in my throat as I reached the front door. My heart was yelling at me to run away, to leave as quickly as possible. I couldn't do this. I couldn't face Randy. I couldn't face the truth.

But my head, the more logical part of me, was coaxing me into knocking. My head must have won as my hand was reaching up and knocking on the perfectly white door. I knocked softly at first, before desperation began to set in and the knocks grew louder. After a moment of no response, I stopped knocking and took a step back. He wasn't here. Randy wasn't here. I don't know if I was relieved or not.

I sighed and turned around, ready to head back down the driveway and towards the car I had parked on the side of the road. I was stopped however by the sound of the door behind me opening. My heart raced as I tried to think of what to do. Did I run? Did I turn around and face the music? What was I supposed to do?

"What are _you_ doing here?"

My already breaking heart just split into two as I turned around to face the one woman I hated more than anything; Maryse.

* * *

**A/N:** wowzers. So Alex was able to get her to go talk to Randy...but who does she find there? Maryse. What in the world is she doing there?


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty:**

Maryse and I just stared at one another. Both of us were shocked to see the other. I didn't know what to think as I just stood there. Randy had said there was never anything serious between them. But the fact that she was here, at a house he always said he rarely used, spoke wonders. Had Randy just been lying to me the entire time? Did he actually care about Maryse? Then why did he kiss me? Was it just some cruel joke for the two of them to laugh about together? Was I just the butt end of their jokes? Was that all I was to Randy? Did I mean absolutely nothing to him?

"Who's at the door Maryse?" I could hear Randy's voice from inside the house.

My face paled as I heard footsteps moving towards the front door. Maybe I could still run before he saw me. But it wouldn't matter, Maryse was still standing here. She would still find a way to humiliate me even if I ran.

"Just trash." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me. She flipped her long hair over her shoulders before taking a step out of the house and towards me. "What do you think you're doing here?"

I could tell she was trying to intimidate me, using her height as an advantage. I was anything but intimidated however.

I was furious.

The pain I felt, the agony my heart was in, it all washed away as I stared Maryse in the eye. All I could feel was anger. I wanted to rip her head off, to hurt her in the ways she's hurt me. I didn't care if Randy was inside the house, I don't care if it was the middle of the day and anyone could see. All I wanted to do was tear this woman up, piece by piece.

Before I could even attempt to do so however, Randy appeared behind Maryse. The look on his face said it all. His face was white as his blue orbs grew wide. He couldn't believe I was here. That was evident.

"Allie..." he took a step forward, but was blocked by Maryse, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Why don't you turn around and go back to hick land." She pushed me slightly.

I stumbled back, which only angered me further. My fists clenched at my side as I glared up at her. I couldn't stop myself as I punched her. My closed fist met with her perfectly immaculate face, her nose snapping. I smirked as I redraw my fist and admired my handy work. Maryse cried out as she held her nose in agony. Good, now she knew how I was feeling right now.

"Allison." Randy snapped himself out of his trance, his eyes narrowing as he glared down at me. He had no right to possibly be angry with me. He had been the one to kiss me and then run. If anyone had the right to be mad, it was me. And I was beyond mad.

"I hate you." I spat, surprising myself with the venom that was in my tone. "You promised me Randy. You promised me you wouldn't leave. And then you kiss me and take off! You're a bastard. Everyone is right about you. You can't change. You're always going to be a selfish asshole. I can't believe I let myself fall in love with you."

I couldn't take standing there any longer, watching the mixture of hurt and anger cross his face. So I turned and stomped down the driveway and to my car. I never looked back as I got in and drove away, tears spilling down my cheeks.

Alex was right, I had to come here. I had to see what was right in front of my nose all along; a heartless asshole who cared about nothing other than himself.

* * *

I didn't fly home, and instead, flew immediately to Atlanta. I called my father, asking if he could find a way to send me what I would need for Wrestlemania. I couldn't bear to go home. I couldn't bear to find Alex and tell him that it was a waste going to California, that my heart just hurt worse. No, I just needed to push myself into my job. I needed to concentrate on my match and staying clear of Miz. That's all I could do right now. I couldn't think about Randy or of anything else. I just couldn't.

The moment I stepped off the plane in Atlanta, it felt like my entire world was going to change.

I was surprised to find the group of superstars I did when I walked out of the airport. There were still shows to be done before the big Wrestlemania weekend, but there they were, waiting for me. Daizee and Matt stood the closest to the door, with Ted, John and Kofi standing behind them. I had no idea why they were all here, but I didn't care. I just about attacked Matt as I threw myself in his arms, digging my head into his chest. I let out the emotions I had held in since California, the tears spilling down my cheeks. Matt just rubbed my back soothingly as we stood there, outside of the airport, in front of our friends. I didn't care who was walking by, staring at us. I didn't care what anyone thought. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted the pain to disappear; I needed the pain to just stop.

As I pulled myself away from Matt, one by one the others embraced me tightly. I greatly appreciated how much they cared, especially when Ted wrapped his arms around me. I had a feeling he knew more than the others, especially since none of them knew a thing.

"Randy told me." He admitted as he wrapped his arm round me and led me over to a van large enough for everyone.

"How much?" I asked.

"Everything." he squeezed my shoulders. "I'm sorry. He's an idiot Allie. He doesn't like her. He just..."

"I don't need to hear his excuses." I shook my head. "He's made his choice. I have to live with that. As much as it hurts, this is the way it's going to be."

Ted sighed but nodded, knowing I didn't want to talk about it any longer. Instead, we all piled into the van, John in the driver's seat, and took off to god knows where.

* * *

"So how are you doing?" John asked as he walked along the warm streets of Atlanta. It was the early evening and I had escaped the others at the Hotel, only to walk right into John in the lobby. "I haven't seen you since...well you know."

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "A lot has happened I guess."

He nodded in understanding. "Are you and Randy okay? I mean I know I don't like the guy, but I can tell he cares for you."

At Randy's name, my face fell. John must have noticed as he wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, so no Randy talk. Are you excited about coming back at Wrestlemania?" he changed the subject.

"Not really." I shook my head. "I mean I like wrestling Daizee and all. I just don't want what to do if..."

John knew immediately what I meant. "No one is going to let that happen to you. Vince might not be doing anything, but everyone is making it their responsibility to make sure Miz doesn't lay another hand on you."

"I thought nothing would happen the last time. And this shouldn't be your responsibility."

"But it is. You're my friend. You're a good person Allie, you don't deserve this. Everyone agrees with me."

"Is that why you're all here now?" I questioned.

John nodded. "The majority of the roster is all over the area doing press for Wrestlemania, even if it is still over a week away. So when Daizee told us that you were on your way here, we rounded up some people and made sure to meet you. We don't want you going anywhere alone. So no more trying to sneak off."

I smiled slightly as he wagged his finger at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his finger, twisting it softly.

"Woman!" He yanked his finger back, nursing it up against his chest. "That hurt!"

"Oh wow, the world champion is one big baby." I teased.

"I'm not a baby, you just hurt!" He defended. "Just for that you're so going to get it."

"Oh I'm so scared." I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face.

My heart was broken. My whole world was changing. And here I was, joking around with none other than John Cena. All I wanted to do was cry, and here he was making me laugh. I don't know why, but I just went along with it. I couldn't let myself stop and think about everything. I needed to clear my head, I needed to get everything off my chest and just concentrate. I couldn't do anything about Randy. I couldn't change his mind, I could change the past. Things were the way they were, and I couldn't do a damn thing about that.

That however, didn't change how much it hurt.

But as John began chasing me down the street and, I decided right then and there that I needed to forget about everything. I needed to not think about Randy. At least for another week. After Wrestlemania was done and over with, than I could mope around in my room. But for now, I was going to enjoy myself.

Or at least, enjoy myself as best as I could with a broken heart.

* * *

**A/N:** ha, she hit Maryse! good for her! and good for her for yelling at him, he deserves it. glad her friends are there when she needs them. and as much as it hurts, she's trying to push herself forward, for the time being at least.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty One:**

I tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind an ear as I glanced around the corner. I was standing in the back hallway of where Wrestlemania Axxess was currently taking place. I was due out with the other members of Legacy in only moments to greet the fans, and I was a nervous wreck. Not only would I have to face Randy, who I had avoided like the plague since the rest of the WWE made their way to Atlanta earlier this week, but also the one man who I never wanted to see again. Miz was set to sign autographs and greet the fans only a few tables from ours. While it wasn't like anything could happen with the abundance of fans and superstars in attendance, but I still couldn't help the chill that ran up my spine at just the thought of seeing him. I had to tense my muscles just so I wouldn't end up shaking from head to toe. I had no idea how I was supposed to put on a smile and pretend that everything was alright. I knew the moment I went out there that the fans would begin questioning not only me, but Randy as well. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, or how I was going to possibly get through this without breaking down.

"Are you going to avoid me this entire weekend?"

I let out a yelp as I spun around only to face Randy, whose arms were crossed as he stared down at me with a blank expression. I immediately turned back around as I glanced towards the fan filled convention center.

"Allie, we need to talk."

"No we really don't." I shook my head. "You made everything perfectly clear."

"We really need to talk about this. You showed up at my house."

"Yeah, and realized I was an idiot for doing so." I had to blink rapidly to ensure that the tears that were beginning to prick my eyes ceased.

"And this is why we need to talk." He wrapped a hand around my arm and tugged me around. "We need to talk Allison."

"No we don't Randall." I glared up at him. "I don't have anything to say to you and I really don't want to hear whatever bullshit you're going to tell me. I can't believe anything you say."

"Yes you can."

"No, I really can't." I tore my arm out of his grasp. "You told me Maryse was nothing to you. Why was she at the house that you never go to, if she was just nothing?"

Randy sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You weren't supposed to just show up."

"Yes, well you also weren't supposed to kiss me, but you decided to do that all on your own." I snapped.

Randy appeared to be a bit taken back by that comment. He was speechless as he just stood there, staring down at me. I couldn't take looking up at him any longer and decided that having to endear Miz and all the questions would be a much better option than having to deal with Randy. With that, I stomped around the corner and over to where Ted and Cody had been waiting with security.

"You alright?" Ted immediately asked. "What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I crossed my arms and stared straight ahead.

Ted sighed but nodded, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. I let out a sigh as Randy walked up behind us, and security began to lead the way out through the packed convention center and to where we were set to be signing. As we passed the table Maryse and Layla were sitting at, I could feel their glares on the back of my head. I shook my head and ignored them as I kept my attention straight ahead. I could feel Ted's arm slide over my shoulders, and I knew we were beginning to pass by Miz's table. Everything seemed to stop around us as all eyes were on us, staring as the members of Legacy worked their way to their table. I could hear the whispers, and I could already feel the tears that were threatening to spill. A shudder ran through my body as I felt beady eyes on my body, and knew it must have been Miz. Ted's arm tightened as he whispered encouraging words into my ear. I was thankful for the man. Cody was still acting moody, not giving me the time of day, and Randy...well he was just Randy. I was glad that Ted and I had become friends, or else I surely would have been in complete hell.

"It'll be over before you know it." Ted whispered in my ear as we reached our table and sat down.

That would have been easier to believe if I hadn't been stuck sitting beside Randy. Thankfully Ted was on my other side, who I made sure to turn towards as soon as we sat. I couldn't look at Randy right now. Because if I did, I would surely break down.

Everything felt as if it were in slow motion as fans began lining up to meet us. I never knew how many people were actually fans of legacy until now. I was actually surprised at how many people were familiar with my work before WWE; many having me sign DVD's or t-shirts from Ring of Honor or SHIMMER. It was sort of nice to have a bit of a flashback to the good old days. And I firmly considered them the _good_ days. There was nothing good about my life right now.

Most fans were respectful and never asked questions, and instead praised us on a job well done in the ring. It wasn't until a few Miz fans wandered over to our table that the real trouble began. They threw harsh words at Randy, accusing him of the actions they all believed he had done. I could see Randy's eyes flash with anger, his body tensing beside me. I don't know why, but I felt my hand slide up his arm, squeezing his large muscular arm softly. It seemed to calm him down enough not to want to attack the fans as they walked away smugly. Neither of us looked at one another as my hand stayed on his arm for the next few minutes until Randy finally grasped my hand and removed it from his arm. But he never let go of it. Instead, he kept a tight hold on my hand underneath the table as I struggled to sign autographs with my left hand, which proved to be quite difficult. I should have pulled my hand away, as no matter what little action or words he tried, I would still be angry and hurt with the man. But for some reason I just couldn't. Despite everything that had happened between the two of us in the past few weeks, he still made me feel at ease, he still made me feel comfortable. With his hand in mine, squeezing it softly every once in awhile, I felt more confident that I could get through this, that I could be back here. Once the fan interaction was over, I was sure I would go back to being angry with him, avoiding him at all costs. But at the moment, with a job to do, I put our differences aside and just enjoyed the feeling of his hand in mine.

Time seemed to fly after that. Before I knew it, security was back around our table, ready to accompany us back to the back. It was then that I finally let go of Randy's hand, ignoring the want to just keep my hand in his. Randy didn't even give me a glance as we followed the security to the back and out of the peering eyes of the fans. Once the security left us off, Randy quickened his speed, turning a corner and disappearing from view. I sighed as Cody walked around Ted and me, his shoulder brushed against mine as he made to rush off as well. I shot Cody's form a sad look, wishing I could just figure out what was wrong with the man.

"He'll come around." Ted assured.

"Yeah, and so will Randy." I rolled my eyes.

"I did see some hand holding." Ted smirked as we walked.

I blushed furiously as I looked away. "Shut up."

"You should have made it a little less obvious Allie." He snickered.

"Or you shouldn't have done it at all." A thick French accent interrupted.

My body tensed as my fists clenched at my sides. I turned to see Maryse and Layla standing behind me, a dark look in Maryse' eyes as she glared daggers at me.

"Stay away from my Randy." She warned.

"You're Randy?" Ted snorted. "A bit clingy, aren't you Maryse."

"You, shut up." She held up a hand into Ted's face, making the man roll his eyes. "Look here Jarrett, You're going to keep away from _my_ Randy. Or else."

"Or else what Maryse?" I crossed my arms and glared right back at her. "Didn't I make how I felt about you clear enough in California? How is your nose by the way?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You got lucky."

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. "You don't scare me Maryse. I'm ten times the wrestler you are. And a much better person. If anyone should be staying away from Randy, it should be you. You don't even like him. You're just a gold digger."

"You don't know a thing." Her finger was in my face as she stepped forward. "Don't pretend to be such an innocent princess, Jarrett. I know more about you than you think."

"Most people would consider that a form of stalking." I didn't back down as she drew even closer. "Sorry Maryse, but I don't take threats seriously by bleached blonde sluts."

"You're going to regret the day you ever came here." She threatened. "Just you wait Jarrett."

"Yes, Jarrett, just you wait."

My blood ran cold at the voice that came from behind Maryse. Maryse smirked widely as she took a step back, revealing Miz as he walked up beside the blonde. Ted immediately took a step in front of me protectively. Miz just snickered as he stared straight at me, his eyes roaming my body. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hide what I could from view. I could feel my body begin to shake as my heart raced. I hadn't been this close to Miz since the night he had...I just shuddered at the thought of it.

"Get out of here Miz." Ted growled.

"I'm allowed to be here just as much as you are." Miz briefly stared at Ted before his eyes were back on me.

"Not for too much longer." A familiar voice grunted.

I turned my head as CM Punk came strutting up to us, his new little faction hot on his heels. Serena, an old friend from SHIMMER, gave me a small smile as Punk flashed me a concerned look.

"Well look at her little army." Miz snickered. "Sad that no one will be able to stop me. Especially since everyone else blames Randy."

"But we all know that you're just a lying coward." Punk narrowed his eyes as he stood beside me, an arm going around my shoulders. "Go run off Miz, before we make you."

Miz just smirked as he turned and began in the opposite direction, Maryse and Layla following close behind. Even with the man out of sight however, I couldn't stop shaking of my body, the chill running through my entire body.

"I'm going to kill that guy." Punk glared darkly at the spot Miz had previously been occupying before his eyes were back down to me. "How are you doing sweetie? I haven't seen you in awhile."

I just shrugged as he wrapped both arms around me tightly. I gladly accepted the embrace, holding onto the man as if he would just disappear if I let go.

"He'll get his one of these days." Ted promised. "Karma will come back around and kick him in the ass."

"Karma named Randy Orton?" Luke Gallows nodded behind us.

I moved a bit out of Punk's embrace to glance over to where Luke had nodded. My heart flipped as I saw Randy staring straight at us. He looked caught between wanting to walk over and just turning away. The way his blue eyes were boring into me made me make up his mind for him as I turned my back on him and entered Punk's arms. As safe as Randy made me feel, I couldn't just forgive him for what had happened. He had kissed me, run off, and ended up being with Maryse at the home he rarely used. How was he expecting me to feel? I loved the guy and he ended up back with Maryse, the woman who I hated, and had a feeling was more than just friends with Miz. As nice as Randy's hand had felt, wrapped around mine, it wasn't enough to change the pang of pain I felt in my heart when I stared into his eyes. Nothing was going to change that but time. Only time could heal a broken heart. If that was even possible.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Two:**

"I'll be fine Punky." I assured the man as we stopped in front of the hotel room Daizee and I were sharing. "Daizee would rip someone's balls off before they could come close to hurting me."

"I don't doubt that." Punk chuckled as he pulled me in for a tight embrace. "I hate that I haven't been around to keep you safe."

"You're on Smackdown; it's not your fault." I shook my head against his chest. "Don't blame yourself. It's not like anyone on Raw could protect me anyways."

"I can't believe Vince won't do anything." Punk frowned as he pulled back. "And instead, believes Miz and is punishing Orton. I mean I'm no Randy Orton fan but..."

"But Randy would never do this. He would rip my heart out and stomp on it, but he would never hurt me like that." I sighed

"You never did tell me what happened." He reminded.

"It's a long story." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Not going to Axxess?"

I shook my head. "No, Randy and I are doing media instead. Big matches, controversy, you know, the works."

"Well be careful."

"I will." I promised. "Night Punky. And thanks for tonight, I really needed it."

"You know I'm always around." He ruffled my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled slightly as I waved and slipped my key card into the slot. Opening the door, I headed into the hotel room only to find Daizee and Mr. Davey Richards making out on her bed. I nearly choked as the two broke apart, Davey falling off the bed as Daizee tried to smooth out her tangled hair. I smirked as I crossed my arms, watching the two go red in the face. As always, ROH was in town for Wrestlemania Weekend, and it was only natural that Daizee and Davey would be trying to spend as much time as possible together. I was happy for the two of them. If I was going to be miserable and heartbroken, at least someone deserved to be happy and in love.

"Am I interrupting something?" My smirk widened.

"Oh...ah...no." Daizee chewed on her finger nails, a nervous habit.

I laughed. "Sure sure. Hello Davey."

"Allie." His voice was oddly cold.

The smirk was wiped off my face as both Daizee and I gave him confused looks. That's when it hit me. The last time I had seen Davey was when we had fought at the FIP show in Florida. I had almost forgotten about that. It felt like it had been such a long time ago that I was just simply worried about what my friends would think about my feelings towards Randy. Now I had much more important things to worry about. Our fight seemed absolutely pointless now.

"Oh you don't have anything to be mad at me for anymore Davey." I crossed the room and tentatively sat on my bed. "That boat has sailed."

"I told you..."

"Don't finish that unless you want to get your balls ripped off." Daizee snapped.

I raised an eyebrow at my best friend. "Calm down there Daiz."

"No, he has no right to be mad at you. You can't help who you love!" Daizee whipped around towards Davey, a look of shock written on the man's face. "You can't dictate who someone can or can't love. It's not like I ever planned to fall in love with you. But I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He crossed his arms. "You don't want to be in love with me?"

"Oh you know I didn't mean that! This isn't about us. This is about Allie and Randy." Daizee rolled her eyes.

"And look what he's done to her. Broke her heart just like I expected."

I watched the two argue back and forth, over me. Well this was just great. I not only successfully ruined my own love life, but I was somehow managing to ruin theirs too. Fantastic. Fan-freaking-tastic!

"You're not helping at all!" Daizee gripped at her blonde hair in frustration.

"I'm just being realistic!"

I groaned as I put my head in my hands. I wasn't expecting this weekend to be easy, but in no way was I expecting everything that had happened today. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and just fall asleep, forgetting everything. But that was a bit hard with these two arguing. And over stupid old me. I didn't want them to hate each other just because I was cursed at love. They were the perfect couple, they loved one another. I could see that before even they could. I didn't want them arguing over me just because I happened to fall in love with my former best friend who ended up breaking my heart. That was my own problem, not theirs.

"She loves him!"

"And he broke her heart!"

I couldn't take it anymore. Without either of the two even noticing, I slipped out of the room, hoping for a moment of silence.

"Avoiding everything now?"

"What the..." I jumped, spinning around to face Randy. "You need to stop doing that."

"sorry." Though he didn't sound sorry at all. "We need to talk."

"I really can't do this right now Randy." I shook my head and went to walk down the hallway.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back around. "You know that..."

"That Miz is probably roaming around, waiting to pounce. Yes I know Randy." I tried to tug my arm out of his grasp. "Randall, let me go. I just want to be alone."

"I can't let that happen. I'm not going to just let Miz waltz in and hurt you again." He shook his head.

"Like you care!" I growled.

Randy's eyes narrowed as the anger grew on his face. His hold tightened as he pulled me closer, my body crashing up against his chest. I gulped as I stared up at him, trying to ignore the fact that we were extremely close. Just because he tore my heart out and ripped it into shreds, it doesn't mean I still wasn't attracted to the man. It was going to take a whole lot of time before that changed.

"Don't you dare say that." His voice was low. "You know I damn well care."

I snorted. "Right, so is that why you kissed me and then ran off right into the pants of Maryse?"

His grasp tightened on my arm. "Don't act as if you know why I did what I did."

"You're right, I can't pretend I know why you decided to be a jerk and break my heart. So much for protecting me huh?" I knew I shouldn't have been provoking him. I knew his anger far too well. I knew he could do anything when he was blinded by the anger. But I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Physically that was. He seemed to have no problem with breaking my heart in two.

"Like you're so innocent."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't go throwing this all on me. You were the one who hurt me, not the other way around. You're always the one who hurts me."

There was a brief moment that his anger was gone, and instead, replaced with pain. But I must have just been seeing things, as the moment I blinked, his anger had returned.

"You fell for him."

"I fell for who?" I tried to pull my arm out of his tightening grip.

"Sydal. You fell in love with him god Damnit!" his eyes were merely slits as he pushed me up against the nearest wall, my back hitting the hard wall with a thud.

I forced back a wince as he stared down at me with a menacing stare. "I-I never fell for him."

"That's a lie. I heard you." He gripped onto both of my arms now, trapping me up against the wall.

"In the park? I wasn't talking about Matt." I shook my head wildly. Why couldn't he just believe that? Why couldn't he just realize that it wasn't Matt I was hopelessly in love with, but instead, him. Why couldn't he just stop being so blind and see that I was madly in love with him Damnit!

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!" My voice was beginning to rise. "I haven't felt anything towards him for a long time now."

"I heard you."

"You heard wrong Randy." I struggled against the wall. "Randy let me go."

"I didn't hear wrong. I heard you. You love him."

"You're an idiot." I had my arms on his chest, trying to push him away. "He's not the one that I love!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! Randy let me go!" I winced as his fingers began bruising my arm. "Randy please, you're hurting me."

"Who? Who do you love?" He demanded.

"Not Matt."

"Then who!" he voice boomed.

My heart was racing as our eyes stared at one another. His hands were growing tighter and tighter, and I knew the only way to get him to stop was to tell him the truth. All I had to do was tell him those three little words that were supposed to be so natural to say. I just had to speak the feelings I had been denying to myself and everyone else for the past few weeks. That was all I had to do. So why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I just tell him? Maybe he felt the same, maybe he would realize he had been an idiot and everything would be different. Maryse wouldn't be in the picture, it would just be him and I. But that wasn't realistic. That was just wishful thinking. Things would never be that way. My life wasn't a fairytale. Randy would surely just runaway scared, like he had after he kissed me in St. Louis. He would run right into Maryse' conniving arms and I would be heartbroken once again. I didn't want that. I didn't want to go through the pain that I had been in the past couple of weeks. I just wanted to be happy. I wanted to feel like everything was going to be okay. I wanted this all to end.

"Who Damnit!" He growled dangerously low.

I knew his temper was getting the better of him. And by the way his fingers were digging into my arms, I also knew there were going to be bruises on my arm in the morning. That would surely raise questions by my friends. And this time, they would be correct when they accused Randy. This wasn't Randy. Randy couldn't hurt me, he never would. Well, besides breaking my heart. But he had never lifted a hand to me, never intentionally hurting me. It was only when his anger peaked that his actions weren't his own. It was like this was a whole different person, like he was possessed. This wasn't Randy. This wasn't my best friend. But was he still in there? Maybe everyone was right, maybe I was just blind to who he really was. Maybe he could never change and it was just all wishful thinking.

But a part of me didn't believe that. He could change, he could still be the boy I had been best friends with, the teenager I had originally fell in love with years ago. He was still in there; he had just let the anger overtake him. But he was there. I could see that in those blue eyes of his. He just needed some help in unleashing the man he was deep down inside. I had seen glimpses of that man when we were together, when it was just the two of us. I could fix him. I could help him. And like every careless girl in love, I truly believed that.

"Who do you love!"

"You!" My vision blurred from the tears. "I love you Randy! You're such an idiot. I love you. It's always been you!"


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three:**

Randy stood frozen to the spot as I stared up at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe I had just blurted out that I loved him. I had struggled with my own feelings, and just like that, they were out in the open. I couldn't read his expression at all as he just stared down at me. His fingers were still digging into my arms, but my entire body felt numb that I hardly noticed. Everything seemed to stop around us as we just stood there staring at one another. My heart was racing and I was sure it would pounce from my chest at any moment. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Were my fears becoming true, had I imagined it all and Randy hadn't actually felt any sort of feelings towards me? Had I just humiliated myself in front of him, ruining all of our possible chances of becoming friends once again?

"Please say something." I finally got up the nerve to speak, though my voice was barely above a whisper. "Please don't just stand there. Say some..."

I never got a chance to finish before lips were crashing down on mine. I was shocked. It felt like my head was spinning, like my feet weren't even on the ground. Randy's hands left my arms, only to roam my body with expertise. One hand slid up and down my side before slipping to my back, pushing his hand up the hem of my shirt. He applied pressure to the mid of my back, arching my back off of the wall as I was forced up against him. I didn't mind as I returned the kiss, not making the same mistake I had last time. My hands ran up and down his chest as we broke away for only a split second for air. His lips moved down to my neck, causing a moan to emit from my lips. My eyes fluttered closed as he sucked softly on the skin right below my ear, sending shudders up my spine. There were no longer thoughts running through my head as my hands slipped under his shirt, feeling the muscles tense underneath my touch.

Randy slid his free hand up the front of my shirt, slowly tracing his way up to my breasts. I could barely breathe as he moved his lips back up to mine, pressure being applied while he tongue passed through to meet mine. Nothing seemed to matter, not even the fact that his fingers were grazing the clasp of my bra, as if asking for permission. All I could do was moan, but knew that was enough.

I wasn't sure how we had managed to get down the hallway and into his hotel room, but we were able to do so without damage. I hardly remember his lips leaving mine for longer than a split second, and that was only to gasp in air. We were like animals, our hands roaming every inch of each other's body. My shirt was discarded almost the moment we were in the room, his shirt following suit. I could hear my conscious trying to yell at me to stop, that this wasn't supposed to happen like this. But I just yelled at it to shut up before going back to enjoying the feeling of his hands on my body, his lips on mine. I could never imagine how good this was going to feel. The kiss in the park was nothing compared to this. Nothing I had ever experienced before in my life came close to the feeling I had at this very moment.

I could feel the unclasping of my bra before it was slipped from my body. I let out a moan as one of his hands slowly slid to one of my breasts. Randy momentarily picked me up before laying me on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. My own hands wandered down to his pants, trying my best to tug them off. Randy let out a small growl before pulling away and doing the deed himself. He took that moment to let his hands fall on the top of my own jeans, slowly beginning to slide them off my hips. He trailed kisses down my lean stomach, kissing my belly button before successfully pulling the pants from my body. My back arched as he slid his hands up each leg, softly caressing my thighs. One hand came to rest on the top of my dark panties, his eyes moving up to mine. He moved back up my body, his lips finding mine once again, but this time the kisses were much different. Before they were passionate, full of hunger and desire. But these were sweet, soft kisses.

"We don't have to do this." He mumbled.

"Stop talking." I muttered back, bringing his lips back down on mine.

He obliged, his fingers quickly pulling my panties from my body. There I laid, completely naked underneath Randy Orton, my former best friend. As I looked up into those blue eyes that I had loved for so long, as I felt those comforting hands running up and down my naked body with ease, everything felt completely and utterly right. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else with anyone except Randy. There was no denying feelings after this. There was no way to call this a careless mistake. We both knew what we were doing, and neither of us were about to stop now.

* * *

A small groan emitted from my lips as my eyes fluttered open. I was expecting to see Daizee in the bed beside mine, sleeping soundlessly. But after blinking a few times, the events of last night came back to me. I couldn't stop the smile that was gracing my lips as I snuck a glance to the body beside me. There Randy lay, completely asleep, and completely naked. The sheets were tangled around us, clearly marking the night we had just had. Randy's arm laid across me, keeping me tucked up against his chest. I almost wanted to reach out and touch his perfectly toned chest, but I stopped myself. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

I couldn't believe what had happened between Randy and I. One minute I was admitting my feelings to the man, and the next...well the next we wound up having quite the night together. I could remember every single feeling, every single touch. My cheeks grew red as I remembered screaming Randy's name in pleasure. I had only been with a few men in the past, but no one had been more talented in bed than Randy Orton. Which didn't surprise me at all. I understood now why all the girls wanted a chance to be with him, even if it was only for one night.

That's when I began to wonder, was this just like all of those other times? Would I just be a one night stand? Would he wake up and assume that nothing had happened and go on his way? Would this just all be another night of sex for the man? Or was it more?

"Stop thinking." I scolded myself.

I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled blonde hair. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and my eyes just about bugged out.

"Shit!" I quickly untangled myself from Randy's body, slipping out of the bed.

I hurriedly picked up my clothes from around the room, putting them on as I tried to make myself somewhat presentable. We were set to begin our long day of media in only half an hour, leaving us absolutely no time to lie around and figure this all out.

"What are you doing?"

The voice broke me from my thoughts, and I spun around to face an awake Randy. I bit my lip as I stared at everything but him. I don't know why I suddenly felt embarrassed, but I did. My cheeks were a bright red as I just stood there, feeling like a child who was just caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"We um...we have to get going." I merely pointed at the time.

"We have time."

"Half an hour." I shook my head, walking closer to the bed to grab one of my shoes. "I need to get changed."

I could feel his eyes on me the entire time I bent down to collect my shoe. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.'

"Wait, I'll walk you." He pushed back the sheets, revealing his naked body.

My cheeks grew even redder as I quickly looked away.

"Oh don't be shy; you quite enjoyed it last night." He stood, hovering over me.

"I...er...um...yeah..." I couldn't seem to get out a coherent sentence.

"I need a shower." He began towards the bathroom.

"I need to change." I reminded.

"Give me five minutes."

"I need to shower too."

Randy snickered and turned back around, a smirk on his face. "Care to join me?"

My eyes were as wide as saucers, my head shaking wildly. He snorted before walking into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

"I can go there myself; it's just down the hall." I inched towards the room door.

"You're not walking there on your own." He shouted through the door.

"But..."

"Five minutes Allison."

I nervously sat on his bed as I waited. It felt like an eternity as the minutes passed by. I had only been sitting there for three minutes when I decided that I didn't need an escort to only down the hallway. I glanced towards the bathroom door, wondering if I should just wait or not. My gaze caught sight of the time, and I knew that if I didn't start getting ready now, than we would never make our appearances on time. Before I could even think about leaving however, the shower was turned off, indicating that Randy was finished. I sighed, knowing that I may as well wait. I would feel safer with Randy around anyways, even if it was just walking down the hallway. I knew Miz, I knew what he could do if I was just alone for a split second. I didn't want to risk it, and instead, waited impatiently.

"I'm surprised you actually waited." He walked out with only a towel wrapped around his lower half, water dripping off of his perfectly sculpted chest.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was wide open, and I may have just swallowed a fly by accident.

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"w-what? N-no n-not at all." I quickly looked away, but couldn't help sneaking peek at the man.

He chuckled before reaching the dresser in the room, pulling out a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I tried to keep myself busy as he dropped the towel to the ground and changed extremely slowly, as if torturing me on purpose.

"Oh please just hurry up, we're losing valuable time." I somehow found my voice.

His eyes met mine, and he just winked. What was his problem, couldn't he tell he was just driving me insane right now? Damn him for knowing he looked incredibly amazing!

"I'm done, I'm done. Keep your pants on." He cocked his head to the side as he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on. "On second thought, take them off."

Is it completely terrible that I was actually considering it? No, this wasn't the time. We had places to be, and only a short amount of time until we were supposed to be there. I hopped off the bed and began towards the door. I was just about to open it and escape into the hallway when Randy's hand flew out and kept the door firmly closed.

"Randy, we need to get going." I tried to keep myself focused on the task at hand, and not get captivated by how close he was, his breath tickling my neck.

"They can wait." He murmured, his hand brushing my long hair off to one shoulder as his lips began travelling up and down my neck.

"Randy..." I moaned out his name.

"We should talk about this Allie."

"Time..." I had to close my eyes as his hands came around me, pulling me up against him. "No time."

"We'll make time." His teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Randy..."

"You just love saying my name, don't you?"

Damn him for being so god damn arrogant.

"Randy please."

"Fine." Randy sighed, removing his hands from my body and taking a step back. "But we are going to talk about this. No more avoiding the subject Allison."

I sighed as well as I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes catching his. "I know Randall."

"Don't call me that." His nose scrunched up.

"You're the one who called me Allison."

He just rolled his eyes as he grasped the door handle and opened the door. "Just get moving _Allison_."

I would have said something in return, but with a tap on my ass, I was at a loss for words. My cheeks burned as I hurried out of the room, Randy following close behind. How in the world was I possibly going to get through today after what had just happened last night? Oh boy, I was in for one heck of a ride.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Four:**

"Stop it."

I tapped my foot impatiently as Randy continued to caress my inner thigh underneath the table.

"Stop it." I glared at him.

He smirked over at me before signing an autograph for a fan. We were finished our media sooner than expected, and were hauled back over to Axxess to sign for the last few hours before the Hall of Fame ceremony. Ever since the moment we had sat down, Randy wouldn't leave me alone. His hand travelled wherever it could go as long as it couldn't be seen by the fans. I'm pretty sure Ted and Cody, and just about every single fan, though I was friggin insane the way I would squirm in my seat whenever Randy would graze his hand over the right spot. He was driving me absolutely insane, and there was nothing I could do about it. Actually, part of me didn't even want him to stop. The way I felt when his hand was on me was just amazing.

"Randy." I slapped his hand lightly. "Stop it."

"You're no fun." His smirk continued to grow as he kept his hand firmly on my thigh, refusing to move it.

I let out a small groan before going back to signing autographs for the fans. I caught Ted staring at us oddly for a moment, before realization must have dawned. A smirk as wide as Randy's slid across his face as he stared at us knowingly. I flipped him off in the best way that I could with children of all ages currently around. Ted just laughed, his smirk growing as he sent us a wink.

"I hate you all." I grumbled.

"I'm sure you don't hate Randy at the moment." Ted whispered.

"I'm definitely hating you the most." I glared.

"Whatever you say." He snickered.

At the movement of Randy's hand, I yelped softly, earning a chuckle from Ted who had an idea of exactly what Randy was doing underneath the table. After one last glare in Randy's direction, he finally decided to end his little game, and instead, laced his fingers through mine. I sighed but accepted the fact that I was now going to have to get used to using my left hand, all the while, firmly enjoying his hand wrapped around mine.

Thankfully time just flew by, and we were soon being whisked back to the hotel to get ready for the ceremony. I just about flew out of the limousine Legacy had the luxury of taking, wanting to get as far from Randy as possible before I just about exploded. Once I was back in the safety of my hotel room, I sighed and plopped down on my bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Of course, that didn't last long as soon Daizee was entering the room; Kelly and Maria close behind her. The three somehow managed to drag me off the bed, clothes being thrown everywhere as we all decided what to wear. I was hardly paying attention when Maria sat me down to do my hair and makeup. I was in a complete daze, my thoughts only on everything that had happened between Randy and me in the past 24 hours. I still wasn't paying attention when Kelly had pushed a dress into my hand and shooed me off into the bathroom. I blinked and tried to bring my focus back to what was going on and quickly slipped into the dress. It was an emerald green floor length gown that felt like silk on my body. It had a halter top, with a wide silver jewelled band underneath the breast line. The back was dropped down as far as it could go, letting your imagination wonder. The top of the dress hugged my figure perfectly, before flowing out at the bottom, just grazing the floor even with my heels on. I was a bit amazed looking at myself in the mirror. I always envisioned myself to just be average, especially when put beside these beautiful women. But for the first time in my life, I actually thought I looked beautiful.

The soft curled ringlets fell across my back, a few pieces pinned back with a silver accessory. There was no denying that I was rightfully a Diva tonight. I looked the part. I don't think I've ever looked any more beautiful in my life. And I had those three women out there to thank. God knows I wouldn't have been able to put this together for the life of me. Especially with this whole Randy thing looming overhead.

"Hey, you almost done in there? Randy is at the door waiting for you."

At the name of the man, I almost groaned. Why oh why did I choose to be in Legacy? If I hadn't been so stupid to be in the faction, than I wouldn't be forced to sit with Randy during the ceremony tonight. I can only imagine what Randy's hand will try and do during the ceremony. How was I supposed to keep my composure when I had his god damn hand roaming all over my body? Friggin impossible if you ask me!

"Allie?"

"I'm coming." I opened the door and walked out.

The jaws of the three women dropped as I stepped into the room. I looked down at myself self consciously, not sure if their looks were a good thing or not.

"Wow, I always knew you were outrageously beautiful!" Kelly admired. "You look radiant!"

"Thanks." I could feel my cheeks burn.

"You look beautiful Al." Daizee grinned as she adjusted the green and blue dress she was wearing.

"You too D." I smiled at her.

"Well you better hurry up, Randy's waiting." Daizee ushered me towards the door, a twinkle in her eye. "Try and keep your hands to yourself tonight."

"Huh?" my eyes grew wide.

"Oh I saw where his hands were going today." She winked, and I was thankful the other two were admiring themselves in the mirror and weren't listening to a word we were saying. "And the way you came back over here this morning. You and him..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head as I grew closer to the door. "Well I'll see you later, buh bye!"

Daizee snickered as I hurried out of the room, only to walk right into Randy. As the door closed behind me, I stood there mesmerized by Randy's appearance. The last time I had seen him so dressed up was at his prom, and that just did not do him any justice at all. He was wearing everything black; from the suit, to the shirt, to the tie, to even the shoes and sunglasses. He pulled it off incredibly well too, and I had to admit, even being completely clothed, he looked incredibly sexy. I could barely keep my eyes off of him.

I suppose the same could be said about him. His eyes just wandered over me as I stood there before him self consciously. I wore less clothing when I was in the ring, but for some reason, this was just different. He hadn't seen me in this way before, not since I was 16. He was seeing me in a whole different light tonight. Heck, I was seeing myself in a whole different light!

"You look..." he never had a chance to finish his thought however, as a voice interrupted him.

"Gorgeous!"

I blushed as I turned my attention to Ted, who was bounding down the hallway in a tux. I smiled as I saw him, surprised to see how well the man could clean up. I couldn't deny that he was good looking both in the ring and outside of it. And even more so now. There was just something about a suit or tux that just made a man look outrageously amazing.

"You look gorgeous Allie." He repeated as he reached us, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

Or at least, he would have kissed me on the cheek if it hadn't been for a growl emitting from Randy. Ted snapped back, looking at his mentor with a raised eyebrow. I was a bit surprised at the look on Randy's face as he took the sunglasses off and glared down at Ted. Well someone was a bit too possessive. And sadly, I actually enjoyed that. God what was wrong with me!

"Well anyways..." Ted scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So you're father is getting inducted tonight isn't he?" I quickly changed the topic.

Ted's face lit up. "He is."

"I'm sure you're proud."

"I've always idolized him. Even more so now." He grinned.

"That's great, you're father deserves it." I laid a hand on his arm and smiled.

Another growl emitted from Randy, causing me to roll my eyes and remove my hand. Someone was getting a bit too protective now.

"Where's Cody?"

"He's going to meet us there; he's going over to the hall with his father." Ted informed. "And speaking of which, I'm going to go over with my own family, so I'll see you two there."

I nodded and waved as he turned and headed towards the elevators. I made a mental note to hit him after tonight. The nerve of the man, leaving me alone with Randy in a god damn limousine! That was just not going to be good for anyone. Not at all.

"You look beautiful Allie." Randy's voice was soft, bringing my attention back to him. Not that it was ever off of him that is.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled up at him. "You clean up pretty well Mr. Orton."

"As do you, Ms. Jarrett." He raised a hand to my cheek. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." I mumbled, my cheeks growing even redder. "You should see the back, it's..."

His hand found its way to my back however, roaming over the bare skin before hitting the fabric of the dress. A smirk was on his face as he pulled me up against him, his hand tracing designs on my back. I shuddered up against him as he lowered his lips down onto mine. I moaned the moment they touched, instantly enjoying the feeling. Unfortunately, it was cut short by a cough to our right.

"Well this is just great."

I frowned as Randy and I broke our kiss and gazed over to Davey, who was decked out in a suit. I almost forgot that he would be accompanying Daizee to the ceremony. There was a clear disapproving frown on his face as he glared at Randy. From what Daizee had told me, the two had fought well into the night (of course, ending with hot wild sex), and Davey still wouldn't let up about Randy. That of course was before last night, when I would have just agreed to everything Davey had said. But now, everything as different. I wasn't totally sure in what way yet, as Randy and I clearly still needed to talk about what all of that meant, but things had definitely changed.

"Davey..."

Davey just grunted and walked past us, knocking on the hotel room door. I sighed and sent Randy a look. He was glaring at Davey's back, immediately understanding the man's dislike. Not wanting to cause a scene, I slid my hand in his and began tugging Randy towards the elevators. I didn't want a fight to happen between the two. Not here, not right now.

"I hate that guy." Randy growled as we stood in front of the elevators, Davey disappearing into the room.

"And he hates you." I mumbled.

"He has no reason."

"Actually he does." I reminded as the doors opened and we stepped into the contraption. "You haven't exactly been innocent Randy."

"Whatever." He grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was not the start to the night that I was hoping for.

"Can we just play nice, please?" I looked over at him. "I could really use one night of peace. Please Randy."

I heard the man sigh, his eyes finding mine. He slid closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. I silently laid my head on his chest, enjoying the warmth that was emitting off of the man.

"I owe you a night of peace, especially after last night." He snickered. "Last night was anything but peaceful."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled back slightly, his arms still firmly around me. "About last night..."

"Later." He shook his head. "You wanted a night of peace remember?"

"Why do I have a feeling that's not going to ever be possible for me?"

"You're a magnet for trouble." He shrugged.

"You can say that again."

"You're a magnet for trouble." The smirk returned to his lips.

"I didn't mean that Randy." I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"Well this is one idiot that you enjoyed last night." He leaned down, his lips grazing my ear. "Over and over again if I remember correctly."

My mouth snapped shut as my cheeks burned. Randy chuckled as he straightened and leaned back against the wall, though he kept an arm around me.

"Randy?"

"Hm?"

"Despite everything that's happened lately, you're still my knight in shining armour." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind an ear. "I just want you to know that."

"I know Allison." A rare smiled crossed his lips before ducking down to kiss me softly. "I'll always be your knight in shining armour."


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty five:**

"Maryse is glaring." I peeked around Daizee. "Like really glaring."

"She's just jealous that you're the one here with Randy and not her." Kelly mused.

"Technically we're in the same faction; we have to be here together." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's obvious that you're totally _here together_." Maria shrugged, fixing her hair.

I pouted. "It's not that obvious..."

"It's completely obvious Al." Daizee smirked. "But don't worry, you two look adorable together."

"No they don't."

The three of us turned to see Davey standing there. I crossed my arms and glared at him as Daizee sighed and smacked the back of his head. Davey winced, but continued to glare right back at me. I understand that he was just trying to protect me, not wanting to see me get hurt. But this was my life, this was my decision. I can't help who I fall in love with. Because believe me, if I could, it surely wouldn't have been Randy. But it was, and I can't do a damn thing about that but try and figure things out. I couldn't help how happy I felt when I was around him, or how comfortable and safe I was in his arms. Davey needed to just understand that this was the way that it was.

"Down boy." Daizee wagged her finger at him before shooting me an apologetic smile. "We'll just go sit down now."

I nodded and gave her a small smile before she began dragging Davey over to where they would be sitting. As I gazed over the crowd of superstars, past and present, I caught sight of Randy chatting with Adam Copeland. I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips as I just watched him. He actually looked at ease, something I hadn't seen in a very long time. I actually felt a bit guilty. If it hadn't been for the drama that was all because of me, he wouldn't be tense or stressed all the time. But as always, I seem to ruin everything possibly good.

"Hey, you alright?" Kelly asked, noticing the look on my face.

"Fine." I faked a smile.

She didn't look convinced, but didn't pester me about it. Instead, her eyes grew wide as she tugged on my arm.

"What?" I asked her.

"Miz." She replied simply, pointing across the hall where Miz was walking in, Layla hanging off his arm. Well it's good to know that the slut moved on from Matt easily enough. And straight to the creep.

I shuddered as his eyes instantly met mine, a smirk crossing his lips. I hated the way he would just stare at me with that look of his. It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, like he was planning his next attack. It scared me to no end to be in the same room with him, even if there were countless of bodies everywhere.

"Allie." A voice whispered in my ear, immediately calming me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Randy standing there behind me. An arm slid around my waist, pulling me closer. "Let's sit."

I nodded and let him lead me over to our set of seats. Adam nodded at me from where he stood in the row in front of us, and I returned a forced smile. My good mood had vanished the moment I saw Miz. I just wanted to get this night over with so I can go back to my room and actually sleep. Not that last night wasn't great, but if I remember correctly, there was very minimal sleeping involved.

"Relax." Randy's voice was back in my ear as we took our seats, Randy's hand on my back rubbing in soft circles.

I leaned into his side, his motions slowly but surely relaxing me. My head lay on his shoulder as we just sat there with one another. Eventually everyone began taking their seats, Ted and Cody slipping into the seats beside me. Kofi and Jack Swagger sat behind us, and I could hear their snickering at the sight of us. I merely flipped them off without taking my eyes off the stage where the ceremony was beginning to start.

I hardly remember anything about it. I was only really interested in watching Ted give his speech to induct his father, and that happened to be the last induction of the night. I sat there impatiently, my fingers tapping my knee as I willed time to go by faster. Randy, getting annoying at my actions, grabbed my hand, squeezing it softly. I smiled to myself as he kept his hand in mine the rest of the ceremony, earning chuckles and stares from those around us. I ignored them as I tried to pay attention to what was going on in front of us. Thankfully Ted was soon getting out of his seat and making his way backstage. I took this as a sign that we were drawing closer to his father's induction. I had been right as soon Ted and his younger brother were being introduced. I was a bit taken back to see just how similar the two looked. They had the same smile, the same cheeks, the same eyes. The only difference was Ted's height over his brother, but besides that, they could have passed as twins. There was no denying that they were the children of Ted DiBiase Sr. They all look identical in their tuxes, their huge grins. It was nice to see Ted so happy with his family. After everything that's happened, everyone had been so on edge that the man deserved to be able to smile and just forget about everything for one day.

His father's speech earned a few laughs from the audience before we were showered with bills from the ceiling. I rolled my eyes, such a typical thing for the Million Dollar man to do.

"Finally." Randy muttered.

I chuckled. He must have been waiting for this to end just as much as I was. "Eager to leave?"

"Like you aren't?" You smirked down at me, squeezing my hand.

"I'm exhausted, what's your excuse."

"I don't think it's appropriate to say in public." He ducked down and whispered in my ear before lightly nibbling on my ear lobe.

I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back with a laugh. Leave it to Randy to want to get it on at the Hall of Fame ceremony. He was definitely someone who listened to the head in his pants, and not the one with the brain.

"You two are disgusting." Jack snickered from behind us.

"Oh you're just jealous." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jack flashed me that toothy grin of his that would have any girl melting at his feet. "Course not; we all know I have much better looks than Randy here."

Randy glared at him, clearly taking the comment personally. I patted his leg, probably a bit higher than I should have on his thigh. Randy twisted forward in the seat, a strained look on his face. I smirked as I knew exactly what I was wrong. I waved at Jack and Kofi as they stood and began to follow the superstars out of the hall. I instead, sat there with Randy, slowly trailing my hand higher and higher until it rested just above where I knew it would drive him absolutely insane. He wasn't the only one who could play this game. I wasn't just innocent little Allison Jarrett. Oh no, not at all. I could be quite the vixen when I wanted to be. And I oh so wanted to be at this very moment.

"Randy!"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance at the high pitched voice that pierced through the hall. My hand immediately rose off of Randy's lap, a long sigh emitting from the man. I snickered as I stood and glared as Maryse stormed over.

"Randy." She stood beside his chair, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied simply, standing up and laying a hand on my back. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Excuse me?" I swear she sounded exactly like Vicky Guerrero there for a second. I wonder if she was taking lessons from the woman on how to be extremely annoying.

"You heard him." I smirked.

"You're such a slut." She spat at me, her eyes narrowing. "Stealing everyone's boyfriends."

"Last time I checked, you were just a good fuck for Randy." I stepped forward, my arms crossing. "But I assure you, after last night, he won't _ever_ want to go back to his old, bleached blonde whores again.`

She looked furious as I brushed past her. Randy's hand was grasped in mine as we passed by Maryse', her mouth hanging open. Randy suddenly pulled me to a stop, earning a confused look from me. He sent me a serious expression, and I nodded, knowing exactly what he was about to do. I let go of his hand and began towards where John and Matt happened to be chatting.

"Hello beautiful." John grinned, taking my hand and spinning me around. "How did I not notice you earlier?"

"She was being whisked away by Orton." Matt answered.

I shot him a worried glance. Our past was evident; we had kissed, there had been feelings there. But that had been over a year ago, and to be honest, I really don't think I ever liked Matt in that way. I thought I did, I thought that he was the one. But in all honesty, I never felt the same way towards him that I did with Randy. I loved Matt like a brother, and I would never want to lose him as a friend, but that was it. I truly did love Randy, and I just hoped Matt wouldn't hate me for it.

"Matt..."

"I get it." He held up a hand. "I'm not exactly happy with it, but I get it."

He offered a smile to prove his point, and I grinned in returned. I hugged him tightly, silently thanking him for his approval. I just got him back, I didn't want to lose him again just because of my feelings towards Randy. I wasn't exactly sure what the outcome was going to be, but no matter what, I wanted my best friend to be there for me. Everything may be changing, but he was still that one person in my life that I didn't want to change. I needed Matt. As much as he and Randy may despise each other, I needed him. I needed both of them. They were just going to have to live with that somehow.

"Alright, well enough of that. Orton is currently glaring." Matt chuckled, pulling away.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over to where Randy was still talking with Maryse. He seemed to not even be paying attention to the blonde stomping her foot angrily. He was perfectly still as he glared straight at Matt. Well maybe having these two coincide with one another was going to be easier said than done.

"He's jealous."

"He's Randy." I shrugged. "I could really use you to be..."

"I know, to be nice." Matt nodded. "I'm not the one who's the problem. Just because of everything that's happened between you and I, that doesn't mean I'm not going to be here for you. If you love him, then I'm just going to have to get over that. You're my best friend Allie, that's never going to change."

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate that."

He smiled and ruffled my hair before heading out of the hall, leaving John and I standing alone. Besides us, Randy and Maryse, we were the only superstars left. Some fans were still in the upper balcony, hanging about, but mostly everyone had piled out of the hall and began heading back home or to their hotels. I was wondering what Randy happened to be saying to Maryse, now that he was back focused on the overly annoying woman. I must have not been the only one annoyed with her though, Randy crossing his arms and a frown settled on his face.

"I think he's breaking up with her." John commented. "Not that they were more than sex or anything."

"Thank god, that bitch needs to get of my life." I crossed my arms and watched as Maryse began screaming at Randy.

He just simply shook his head and turned his back of her. Maryse was just about flipping out by this point as Randy made his way over, nodding at John before holding out a hand to me.

"Shall we?"

I smiled and took his hand. "We shall."

* * *

"I hate her." Maryse tried tucking her hair back into place.

"I just want to fuck her." Miz leaned against the stage lazily.

"Well hurry it up already. I want her out of the picture." Maryse stomped her foot. "She's trying to steal _my_ Randy away!"

"You don't even like him." Miz raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, but I quite enjoy his money." She glared. "What are you going to do about her?"

"I told you, I've got it all under control." Miz assured with a shrug. "No one even suspects me."

"Everyone suspects you."

"Not McMahon." Miz smirked down at the blonde. "And he's the only one who matters."

"So when are you going to finally do this? I want Randy, and I want him now. I didn't pay you to do this just to fail."

"When the time is right." He rolled his eyes.

"And when will that be?"

"Soon. Very very soon."

"You better not fail this time." She warned him, sticking her finger in his face. "I want results. I want her out of this company. I want my title back, and I want Randy wrapped around my finger. Got it?"

"Don't worry Maryse, everything is starting to fall into place." He cracked his knuckles. "She's not going to know what hit her when I'm through with her."

* * *

"You could come back to my room." Randy suggested, leaning against the wall beside my hotel room.

"I could, but then that's not going to help anything. We need to talk about this before anything else happens." I put my hand on his chest as he began leaning forward. "We really need to talk about this Randy."

"Says the one who was avoiding me." he smirked.

"Yes, well that was before we had...before we had..."

"Before we had sex." His smirk widened. "It's not such a horrible thing Allie."

"Yeah but it's...it's you and me." I bit my lip. "I don't want to get into it tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I want a peaceful night remember." I felt my heart pounding at my chest as Randy took my hand in his, peeling it away from his chest. He drew closer, my back up against the hotel room door. "Randy..."

"I know, I know." His voice was low as his lips captured mine for a brief moment before pulling away. "Goodnight Allie."

"Night Randy." I replied meekly as he straightened. He winked at me before making his way down the hall. I watched as he entered his room without another look in my direction, the door closing behind him. I sighed as I stayed up against the door, needing a moment to regain my composure. Damn him for having such an effect of me!

After a moment I turned and went to enter the room, but was stopped when I caught sight of Cody down the hall. His eyes met mine for a split second before he immediately turned and shot down the hall. Seriously, what the hell was that boy's problem? Determined to figure out what the heck was going through the guy's head, I turned and began after him.

"Cody!" I called after him, making him freeze to the stop.

I took that opportunity to hurry, as quickly as I could while wearing heals, to the man. His back was to me, his body tense as I grabbed onto him arm and turned him around.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cody?" I demanded.

"Leave me alone." He pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"What happened Cody? We were such good friends." I frowned. "I deserve answers Cody. You just suddenly turned into an asshole. Why?"

"I can't do this." He shook his head, trying to brush past me.

I stepped right in his path however, not letting him pass me. He grunted and tried to turn back around. But despite the painful heals I was wearing, I managed to get in front of him and block him from walking away.

"You can't just walk away Cody. We were good friends. What happened?"

"I can't..."

"Is it because I've ruined everything?" I voiced my fears. "Is me being here making things worse for you? Because I never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry if things have gotten worse since I've been here. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Are you serious?" He looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Well yeah." I nodded. "Why else would you be mad at me?"

Cody sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "You have no idea Allie."

"Then tell me." I grabbed his arm, pleading with him. "Please. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone after that. I just need to know. Please."

"I...I can't." He shook his head, pain crossing his blue eyes. "I can't. You'll never forgive me."

"What?" my nose crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I forgive you?"

His face paled as he stared down at me, his eyes meeting mine. "I can't tell you Allie. None of this is your fault, its mine. It'd be easier if you just hated me."

"Cody just tell me what's wrong." I shook my head, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Cody talk to me. I promise you I won't hate you. I could never hate you. You're one of my best friends. You've been so good to me over the past year and a half."

"No, I can't. It's too terrible."

"Whatever it is Cody, its okay. Tell me." I persisted.

"I...I..." I could see traces of tears in his eyes.

What in the world has this boy been hiding that has got him so scared to tell me? I just wanted to pull him into a hug and assure him that everything was going to be alright. But I knew he would just push me away. If I was ever going to get this figured out, it was going to be now.

"Cody, please, tell me. It's going to be okay." I assured.

He looked away, unable to look me in the eye any longer. "I've done something horrible."

"What?" I ran up hand up and down his arm in a comforting manner. "Tell me."

He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. "I knew."

"You knew what?"

"I knew that Miz was going to be in our locker room."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"I heard them talking, when I left you guys. I heard him and Mark Henry talking. I knew. I knew that they were going to be in there. And I didn't stop it." His eyes snapped open. "Do you see now? Do you get why I hate myself Allie? Why I couldn't stand to be around you. I knew what was going to happen, and I never stopped it. I wanted to, I tried, but I didn't"

It felt like the world was spinning around me. I had to take a step back to try and understand everything he had just said. My head was spinning, my thoughts going a mile a minute. I opened my mouth to speak, but I found no words were able to form. I just stood there, with my mouth opening and closing, blinking rapidly as I tried to figure everything out.

"I tried to find you, find someone to help. At first I just didn't care, I was angry at you. Randy had been an ass since you've been around, to all of us. But then I realized that I couldn't just stand there and let you get hurt. It was never your fault Randy was a bastard. You never asked for any of this." Cody's head hung in shame. "So I tried to find you. But I found Jericho instead. He...he told me what happened, told me to go out and get Randy. I couldn't believe I had just let it all happen. I could have stopped it before it happened. I could have tried and stop them from going, or found you before you got there. But I was just a coward."

"Oh my god." My hand was covering my mouth as I just stared at Cody with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Allie. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. You should hate me. I don't deserve a friend like you. You've been nothing but nice to me and I've gone and done this." A single tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. "Please hate me. It'd be easier if you just hated me."

I had no idea what to think as he turned and began down the hallway. I couldn't think straight as I tried to understand everything. Part of me indeed hated him. He could have done something. He could have told us, he could have stopped Miz before they made it to the room. But he hadn't. He had just let this all happen. He had let Miz touch me in ways I never wanted him to even think about touching me.

But as the haze cleared, and my thoughts began to slow down, I realized that I was wrong. Cody couldn't have done anything. Even if he had tried to stop Miz, he would be no match for Mark Henry. I had watched firsthand what he had done to Ted, who was almost twice the size of Cody. Cody couldn't have done a damn thing even if he tried sooner. And he had tried. He had hesitated, but he came to his senses and tried. Even if he had done so sooner, it would have been inevitable. Miz wasn't one to give up. If it hadn't been that night, it would have been another. No one could keep me safe from Miz; he was always lurking around, ready to pounce. Cody couldn't have stopped him, no one could.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

When he didn't stop I hurriedly pulled my heals off and shot down the hallway. Cody had reached the elevator and was just pressing the button when I just about attacked him. I wrapped my arms around the man tightly, ignoring his attempts to push me away. He was such an idiot. I couldn't hate him. He had done nothing wrong. He didn't exactly do everything right, but neither did anyone else in my life. We all made mistakes, and he clearly was grieving over the ones he had made. I couldn't just let him walk out of my life. We worked together; we had been such good friends. I had missed him over the past month or so. I wanted him back in my life. If I had been able to forgive Randy for the way he had ripped my heart out, and all the countless of other things he had done, than I surely could forgive Cody.

"What are you doing?"

"I forgive you Cody." I looked up at him through my own tears. "I can't hate you Cody. I don't blame you."

"But..."

"You tried. In the end, you tried. It took multiple people to stop them; you wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing. I forgive you. You're my best friend Cody; I'm not going to lose you." I tightened my hold on him.

Another tear slid down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around me, muttering apologies in my ear. I couldn't help but smile through the tears as we just stood there, embracing one another.

"Well well well, isn't this just a lovely sight."

My eyes widened in horror as Cody and I broke apart. The elevator doors were wide open, Mark Henry, Drew McIntyre, and a smirking Miz standing in the open contraption.

"I think it's about time you and I had our fun."


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Six:**

"Run."

"Cody."

"Run Allie!"

The look on Miz's face made up my mind as I tore down the hallway. I could hear what was going on behind me, and all I wanted to do was go back and help Cody. But the moment I looked over my shoulder, I could see Miz slowly following after me. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy horror movies where you know you could never get away, that they would always be right there, waiting to kill you. Minus he didn't want to kill me, he just wanted to rape me. That seemed worse in my opinion.

I slid to a stop in front of my hotel room. I fumbled with my key, trying to get it into the slot. As it slipped from my hands, I began pounding on the door. I prayed to god that Daizee was inside and would open the door at any moment. But that wasn't the case. No one opened the door; no one came to my rescue. My heart was racing as my face paled. I twisted around and saw Miz picking up the speed. I shot back down the hallway, knowing there was a side door for the stairs. If only Randy's door was in this direction and not on the other side of the elevator. I should have gone that way. He would have opened up; he would have kept me safe.

I ran as fast as I possibly could in a dress, my lungs on fire as I almost crashed right into the wall. My hand was on the door to the stairs, pushing it open. I could feel the sweet escape; I could touch the feeling of safety. But before I could begin down the stairs, a hand grasped a handful of my hair, yanking me back into the hallway. I screamed as loud as I could as Miz wrapped an arm around my waist and roughly pulled me back, letting the door to the stairs close. He clamped a hand across my mouth, but I just continued to scream, hoping someone would hear me. I tried to bite down on his hand, but he threw me right into the wall before I could. I yelped at the impact, my body sliding to the ground. He didn't give me a chance to get away as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet. I attempted to scream again, but he trapped me up against the wall, his hand pushing into my mouth.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, my makeup surely ruined. As I stared into the cruel eyes of Miz, I saw a monster staring back at me. His eyes were full of hunger as he stared at me with the evilest smirk I've ever seen. I tried to struggle against him, but he just kneed me in the midsection, knocking the wind out of me.

"Leave her alone!" Cody shouted from down the hall.

I looked past Miz and could see Cody attempting to pick himself up off the ground, blood pouring out of his obviously broken nose. My heart ached as Drew McIntyre kicked him in the ribs repeatedly.

"I've finally got you all to myself." Miz sneered down at me, gripping my hair tightly as he began pulling me to the door closest to us.

He pulled a card out of his pocket, and slid it into the slot. Once the door was open, he pushed me into the room. I stumbled, falling over my own two feet and to the ground. I backed up as quickly as I could, trying to scramble away from the animalistic man.

"You can scream all you want. Struggle even, I like it." He slowly drew closer, kneeling down beside me. "No one will be able to help you. You're all mine."

I wanted to scream, wanted to hit him. But I couldn't. I was frozen with fear. Even as he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to my feet, pushing me down onto the bed, I couldn't do a thing but just lie there and cry silently. He was right. There was no one who could help me. There was nothing I could do. He was stronger than I was. He could do whatever he wanted to me, and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

* * *

Randy let out a heavy sigh as he undid his tie, tossing it down onto the bed with his suit jacket. He began unbuttoning the top of his shirt, but stopped and just sat down on the bed. His eyes closed as he remembered last night. He still couldn't believe the words that came out of Allie's mouth. They were still ringing in his ears, even now. They were the three words he had been dying to hear. He had never wanted anything more than to hear those words leaving her mouth and aimed at him. He had been a man enraged when he thought she loved Matt Sydal again. He couldn't have taken it. He didn't. He couldn't help himself when he kissed her that day in the park. He had wanted her so badly, that he couldn't control himself. But when she didn't respond, he realized it must have been true. So he left. He flew to California, to where he could have time to think. And then Maryse showed up. He had no idea how she knew he was there, but he didn't seem to mind. She was just always a good fuck, a way to forget his problems. He hadn't expected for Allie to show up and see them. But she had, and he realized that he had been an idiot. He didn't like Maryse, she was nothing to him. But Allie...she was everything. He needed her. He wanted her.

He needed to know how she felt. He hadn't meant to hurt her, to break her heart. He didn't know of her feelings until he forced them out of her. He hated himself for hurting her, but the moment she said those words, he forgot about everything. She loved him. Allie Jarrett, his best friend for so long, loved him. He didn't know what else to do but lose all control. He wanted every single part of her, and he didn't care at all. She didn't seem to mind at all as she gladly spent the night with him. The past 24 hours felt like a dream to Randy. None of this was supposed to happen, but it had. And now he was determined to make this work. He wasn't sure when he had originally realized he loved her, when he had begun to need her as much as she needed him, but he wasn't about to let her slip away from him again. She was his. Nothing was going to change that. He wouldn't let it.

Randy ran a hand down his face, the exhaustion setting in. He had planned to just go to bed, rest up for his important match tomorrow night. But before he could continue to undress, a commotion in the hallway caught his attention. Randy growled and got up off the bed. He had every right to just go out there and yell at whoever was disturbing his peace. But the moment he opened the door and saw the scene before him, his whole world felt like it was falling apart.

Cody was on the ground, Drew McIntyre and Mark Henry doing whatever they could to keep the barely conscious man from getting up. He didn't even need to ask what was going on to know what was happening. A simply ear piercing scream from the far end of the hallway told him everything he needed to know. Randy went straight into action as he grabbed McIntyre, throwing him into a door. Mark Henry was about to turn on him when the door he had just thrown McIntyre into opened.

"What the..." Adam Copeland's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" another door opened down the hallway, revealing Chris Jericho.

The two seemed to know right away what was going on, just as another scream was heard down the hallway.

"Go." Adam pushed Randy in the direction of the screams. "We've got this."

Randy nodded, dodging Mark Henrys as the two took care of the large man. Dread was filling Randy as he sped down the hallway, hoping to god he would get there in time. He couldn't think of anything else but Allie. She was the only thing that mattered in his life. The titles meant nothing to him. His job didn't mean a damn thing. It was only her. It had always only been her. She was the only thing that he cared about. He couldn't lose her; he couldn't let Miz hurt her in anyway. He was supposed to be her knight in shining armour. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Ever.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he looked between the last few doors, trying to figure out which one it was. When another scream emitted from the room to his left however, he knew instantly. He went to slam his body up against the door, to open the surely locked room. But that's when he discovered it to be open just a crack. He didn't hesitate to burst into the room, only to find a horrifying scene. There Allie laid, her dress torn and half way off of her body. The body that was supposed to be only his. The body that he had spent hours of enjoying the previous night. It was now underneath Miz's rough hands as he tried to pull the dress down further, gripping at every part of her body. There were hand marks and bruises on her exposed chest, and Randy was beyond furious. He wanted to murder Miz. He wanted to cause the man pain. Randy could only see red as he shot across the room and tore Miz off of a desperately crying Allie.

"I'm going to kill you." Randy growled as he slammed Miz up against the wall.

"Did you hear her screaming for me?" Miz snarled.

Randy didn't feel like himself as he threw Miz across the room and into the set of dressers. He couldn't stop himself as he hurt him in every possible way. He put his hands around Miz's neck, ready to choke out his last breath. He wanted him to pay for everything he had done to his best friend, to the woman he loved. He wanted him to feel the pain that they all had. He wanted to end his life. He didn't care of the consequences at that moment. He didn't care about anything but ending this monster's life, sparing the rest of the world.

"Randy!" there were hands on his arms, trying to pull him off the unconscious Miz. "You're going to kill him!"

"Allie, Randy, she needs you. Don't do this."

At the mention of her name, Randy stopped immediately. He allowed Adam and Chris to pull him away from Miz before looking over to the bed. Allie had her knees up to her chest as she stared at him widely, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to keep herself hidden as he slowly walked over to her. His heart broke when he looked into her usually joyous green eyes. He immediately pulled her into his arms, pulling her into safety.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." He whispered into her ear as he lifted her up off the bed.

She clung to him as she sobbed.

"We'll deal with this." Adam nodded at him. "You just take care of her."

Randy nodded and swiftly left the room with the broken woman in his arms. He didn't even look around to see if Cody was alright, or where McIntyre and Henry were. He only had eyes for his hotel room.

"Holy shit. Allie?"

He was stopped as a group of people came off the elevators. Daizee was standing there with wide eyes as she stared at the state of her best friend.

"Oh god." Her hand flew to her gaping mouth. "Oh my god."

"What happened?" John was immediately at his side.

"Miz." Randy growled before walking past them all.

No one tried to stop him, they all knew that he was the only one that Allie needed right now. Randy entered his wide open hotel room, slamming the door closed behind him. He made sure the door was securely locked before placing Allie softly on the bed. She wouldn't let go of him however. Her arms were latched onto him, refusing to let go as she sobbed into his chest. All he could do was sit with her, rubbing her back softly as she cried.

"He's never going to hurt you again Allie. I'll make sure of it." Randy promised, his eyes closing tightly.

He only hoped that he could keep that promise.

* * *

**A/N:** so the past few chapters have been intense...like intense intense. hopefully you've all enjoyed. Sadly, i've come to the realization that this story is winding down. Its sad, but it needs to be done. I've got to say, this has gotta be my favorite story to write. And i have most of you to thank for that. thank you all for reading, and to those who reviewed. you made writing this ten times more fun. So enjoy the next coming chapters :)


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Seven:**

The entire floor of superstars was shell shocked at the events that had unfolded around them that evening. Doors were wide open as wrestlers visited with one another, comforting those close to Allie. Ted and Davey stood on either side of Randy's hotel room door, acting as bodyguards. Distraught looks were on both of their faces as they listened to the sobs of their close friend. Daizee would come by every few hours, offering a new cup of coffee to the two men, and to glance at the door sadly. She wished she could have gone in there to comfort her best friend, but she knew that only Randy would be able to help her now.

It was dawn when the sobs finally quieted down. Davey waved Ted off to his own room to catch a few hours of sleep before his first ever Wrestlemania match later that night. Daizee refused to go to sleep, even when Davey assured her that he would be there until forced away. But she couldn't bear to leave Allie, even if there was a door between them. They both ended on the floor, leaning against the wall as they sat in silence. Superstars continued to walk up to them, even as the morning drew on, to give their well wishes before hurrying off to get some rest. It wasn't until mid morning when they saw the two faces that brightened their disastrous day.

"Are they asleep?" Chris Jericho glanced at Daizee, his eyes roaming over the unfamiliar face.

"I think Allie is." Daizee bit her lip as she glanced at the door. "Not sure about Randy."

"Any news?" Davey spoke up, gazing at the two Canadian wrestlers who had been speaking with Vince McMahon the entire night.

Adam let out a long sigh. "It took a lot of work, and almost every single superstar walking into his room to give him a piece of their mind."

"But Vince agreed that Miz had to be taken care of." Chris finished for his friend.

"Taken care of? As in..." Daizee felt tears pop into her eyes.

"He's fired." There was the smallest smile on Adam's face as he said those two words. "He'll be escorted from the building this afternoon."

"Oh thank god." Daizee and Davey both let out a sigh of relief. A tear slipped down Daizee's cheek in happiness. Justice was finally being served.

"We just wanted to let Randy know the..." Adam never got a chance to finish as the door to the hotel room was swung open.

All eyes were on the viper as he stood there looking like absolute hell. His eyes were red, and it was obvious to the four that he had been crying along with the scarred girl. His shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled, as were his once pristine black pants. His striking blue eyes fell onto each of them before stopping on Adam.

"He's fired?" Randy asked in confirmation.

Adam nodded, laying a hand on Randy's shoulder. "It's over man. He's gone. Vince will have a restraint put on so he can't get anywhere near her. Mark Henry and Drew McIntyre are suspended indefinitely. It's over. She's safe."

Randy let out a sigh of relief, running a hand down his exhausted face. "Thank god."

"How is she?" Daizee asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Randy looked down at her sadly. "Not good. This won't be an easy fix this time."

"We'll be there for her." Davey stated, a look of determination sweeping across his face. "I may not like you at all Orton, but...I can see now that you care about her."

Randy swallowed hard and looked away. He couldn't think of his feelings for Allie now. It only broke his heart to think of the poor girl in his hotel room. She was broken beyond repair.

"We'll be there too. Everyone is." Chris nodded in agreement. "We may not all know her like you three do, but we're like a family. We're all here."

"Thank you." Randy met Chris' stare. "She'll need everyone."

"I'll talk to Stephanie and get our match cancelled." Daizee offered. "I don't want to wrestle her right now. She's not...she's not herself. No one can expect too much out of her at all."

"No."

The small voice surprised them all. Randy spun on his heel to face the short blonde woman standing inside the room wearing only one of his t-shirts. Her hair was tangled and sticking in every direction. Her makeup was smudged down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from the long hours of crying. There were bruises on her skin from the assault, and a haunted look in her eyes that they all knew wouldn't be easy to remove. She looked small and fragile to them all. Randy wanted nothing more than to envelope her into his arms and keep her safe for the rest of their life.

"I want to wrestle." She spoke again, her voice cracking.

"Allie, I don't think that's a good idea." Daizee shook her head, taking a step forward.

Allie in turn took a step back, shaking her head. "I want to wrestle."

"Allison." Randy sighed, walking over to her and ignored her flinches as he laid a hand on her cheek. "You're not going to wrestle. No one expects you to. You have nothing to prove."

"Yes I do." There was a new batch of tears in her eyes. She looked up at Randy before at the four by the door. "I want to...I need to wrestle. Please."

The simple word drove a stake through all of their hearts. Another tear slipped down Daizee's cheek as she just nodded, not able to object to her best friend's plea. Davey was torn between wanting to embrace his best friend and searching out Miz to rip him apart limb by limb.

"Please." Allie spoke again. "Please."

"I don't want you to." Randy shook his head, lowering himself down to her level. "Please Allie, don't hurt yourself more."

"I was just almost raped Randy...I need one thing in my life that I can control." Her bruised hand rubbed at her eyes. "Please."

Randy couldn't say no. He couldn't possibly hurt her anymore. So he nodded and pulled her tight against his chest. She didn't object as she circled her arms around him and didn't let go. Daizee, seeing that the two needed time alone, shooed the others away as she pulled the door closed behind them. She could only hope that Allie would one day be alright. She couldn't bear to see her best friend so broken.

* * *

"You don't need to do this Allie." Randy stared at Allie from the other side of the room as he slid his arms through the sleeves of a dark button up shirt.

Allie sat on the edge of the bed, her hair falling over one shoulder in a damp tangled mess. She had spent an hour in the shower, and would have spent another hour if it hadn't been for Randy stepping in to pull her out. Her eyes were closed, though he could see the trace of a lone tear sliding down her cheek. He sighed as he walked over, not bothering to button the shirt up as he knelt down in front of her.

"AJ?" He spoke softly, brushing the tear away. His hand then went to her hair, running a hand over it. The makeup and hair artists at the venue would be able to fix the mess on the outside of the broken woman in front of him. But it would take much more to fix her on the inside. "I know it's hard. But I promise you its over."

"Is it?" her eyes slowly opened, and it broke his heart even more to see the look in her green eyes. "Everyone keeps saying that and look what happens."

"He's fired. He can't come near you." Randy assured her, cupping her cheek. "You're safe. I would give my life before I could see you hurt again."

Another tear escaped her eye and he quickly wiped it away. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. Her own arms were thrown around him in a desperate attempt to be closer to his warm body.

"Please don't leave me." her voice sliced through him.

"You'll never have to worry about that, AJ. I'll never leave you again." He kissed her on her forehead before pulling away. "We have to get over to the arena, okay? You can still back out of this match."

"No." She shook her head. "I need to do this. He...he took away my control. I need...I need to feel..."

"I get it." Randy shushed her, hating the vulnerability in her tone.

He helped her to her feet before quickly buttoning up his shirt and grabbing their jackets. He picked up their bags and wrapped a free arm protectively around her waist as he led them from the room. Ted and a bruised and battered Cody were waiting for them in the hallway, offering each of them smiles. They took their bags and began the walk to the elevator. Randy could feel Allie shaking and wrapped his other arm around her as well. He knew just how frightened she was, probably reliving the events of last night. He wanted nothing more than to just wipe her memory clean, for her not to remember what had happened.

As they entered the elevator and began towards the lobby, Allie's shaking slowly began to cease. The farther they got from the scene of the crime, the calmer she became. Once they had reached the lobby, the doors opened to chaos erupting. Outside the hotel doors were a mixture of fans and media, all trying to get a glimpse of what was happening inside of the lobby. Randy tightened his arms around Allie as he spotted Miz on the other side of the room, police keeping a hold on the shouting man.

"I didn't do it!" He tried to shove the officers away. He caught sight of Allie and Randy, and his expression turned to pure rage. "You bitch! I'm going to get what's mine!"

Allie whimpered, diving her head into Randy's chest as he glared at the monster that had broken the one girl he truly loved. Ted and Cody stood in front of them, looking ready to attack. But they didn't need to. Vince McMahon strode up to the group of officers surrounding Miz before pointing towards the doors. Miz had to be dragged out of the lobby as he fought with all of his might against the officers. He screamed and struggled, but he was forced out of the hotel and into the blinding light of flashes going off from cameras. Randy felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he spied the man being pushed into a police cruiser, forever out of their lives once and for all. The lobby was littered with superstars, who all watched as Randy quietly whispered into Allie's ear, calming the girl down. Finally she sniffed and looked up at him, a simmer of hope in her teary eyes. Daizee bounded over to them and enveloped her best friend into a death grip. Allie, surprised at first, tensed up. But after a moment, she welcomed the embrace from her best friend and returned it just as tightly.

* * *

The trip to the arena was a silent one. Legacy rode in a limo, accompanied by Daizee and Davey, who refused to leave Allie's side after a long embrace between the two. Randy however, was the one who had his arms around her inside the vehicle, the girl's back leaning against him as her eyes closed in an act of resting. He could feel the pain emitting off of her, and knew that it would take much longer to rid her of this pain than it had the last times. She would never truly be the same person that she always was. That killed him. But he refused to let it hinder their relationship. Ever since that night they spent together, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind. He wanted her. He wanted every single part of her, and had for a good while. He hadn't been able to admit it out loud, but he wanted nothing more than to be with Allison Jarrett for the rest of his life.

"We're here." Ted spoke as the limo stopped.

They all slowly piled out and slipped through the back entrance of the arena without any fan interaction. Everyone in the hallways watched them as the small group worked their way through the maze of halls. They all wanted to speak to the blonde that had gone through so much, but they knew that unless they had a death wish, it would be safer to keep a distance. Randy was protective of the girl, more so than they had ever seen him. They all knew that Allie had changed the viper since arriving in the WWE, but it was more obvious now; she meant the world to him. No title could come close to the compassion he held for his old friend.

Daizee and Davey eventually parted from the four as they turned down a hallway to the women's locker room. The four continued on their way to their own locker room, clearly marked by the sign on the door. Cody was the first to enter, followed by Allie and Randy, with Ted taking up the rear. Once they were all inside, Ted closed the door and watched as Randy led Allie to the leather couch in the room, sitting her down. She ended up curled up into a ball, her eyes closing once again. It was only minutes that passed before they could all hear her even breaths, indicating that the girl had fallen into a much needed slumber.

"I should have done more." Cody whispered from the corner, his eyes wide and full of sadness.

"You couldn't have done anything more than you did." Ted shook his head at his partner. "They attacked you."

"But..."

"You did good, Cody." Randy stole a glance at the youngest member of Legacy.

Cody was surprised by the praise from his mentor, the first kind words he had ever heard directed at him by the viper.

"I just feel responsible."

"You did nothing wrong." Randy assured him.

"I guess." Cody sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Not for awhile." Randy answered truthfully.

"Well we'll be there every step of the way." Ted stood tall, gazing down at Allie's form. "She's one of us."

Randy only had eyes for Allie as the tag team began to strategise for their upcoming match. He lifted her small form up, sitting on the couch before pulling her close to him. He needed to feel her in his arms. He needed to hear the beating of her heart, the light sound of her breathing. There was noting that could possibly tear him away from her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! yes, it's been a very very very long time, and I'm sooooo sorry! I've been so caught up with True Blood, that I haven't had even any interest in really wrestling at all. but with True Blood winding down for the season, my first True Blood story finished, and the summer coming to the close...I thought it would be nice to come back to this story. However, some sad news...There will only be maybe 2 more, possible 3 more chapters to this story. I know, I'm horrible, but all good things come to an end! I'm not going to promise a sequel, because I have so many stories going on right now, and with moving on the horizon, and the start of my 3rd year at uni, there's just too much going on to promise it. But there may be one down the road. there may not, but I'll keep that option open. Thank you for everyone who's stuck on during this hiatus, I know its been a long one. i do appreciate everyone that has read and reviewd this story, or even just put it on their story alerts or favorite list. it means the world to me :)


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Eight:**

"It's like you're the president." Kelly offered the joke as she shot a glance at Ted, Cody, Matt and Kofi who sat or leaned against abandoned crates nearby.

I sighed and kept my stare straight ahead as the makeup artist did their best to hide the bruises. I knew they wouldn't fully be able to be covered, but I'd rather not be able to have the entire world staring at my bruises. Not tonight anyways. Kelly was in the chair next to mine as she got her hair curled by the hair stylist. Since we had met up in the little corner the makeup and hair artists had taken up, she hadn't tried to bring up what had happened. I appreciated the blonde for not doing so, as I knew that I would break down at a single though of the incident. I just needed to focus on this match. I wasn't sure what would happen afterwards, if I would take time off or continue the weeks on the road. But tonight was about business. Part of me hoped to lose the title to Daizee, so whatever I did choose to do, I wouldn't be burdened by the title I had once been so proud to call mine. I was just glad it was Daizee who I was wrestling tonight. Right now I just needed something in my own control, something familiar; there was no one in the world I would rather across from me in the ring than Daizee Haze.

"There you go sweetheart. Almost as good as new." The southern drawl was apparent in the makeup artists' voice as she held up a mirror for me to take a look.

I forced a smile at her as I nodded, thankful that I almost looked normal. There were still some dark spots on my cheek and neck, as well as my arms, but no one would be able to see them unless they were a foot away and staring directly at them. At least I wouldn't look like a complete freak of nature. Even if that was how I felt at the moment. Kelly and I switched chairs as I began to get the mess I called my hair sorted out. I winced as the hair stylist struggled to get the brush through my hair. She thankfully opted to just straighten it. I didn't want to deal with the time needed to curl my hair. I just wanted to get back to Legacy's room and find Randy. While I knew Miz wasn't here, I still didn't feel 100% safe. What if one of his other friends tried to attack me out of revenge? I shuddered at the thought, trying to focus my thoughts elsewhere.

At sensing my discomfort, Matt walked over and grabbed my hand, kneeling down beside me. I offered him a smile, but failed miserably and settled on just staring at him with sad eyes. He squeezed my hand again and just stayed there until my hair was finished. I thanked the woman and waved at Kelly before letting the four lead me back to the locker room. I didn't mind the body guards at all. I'd rather them if I couldn't have Randy there by my side.

"We'll see you later, Allie." Matt laid a kiss on my forehead as we stopped at the locker room door.

I nodded and watched as he and Kofi headed off to prepare for their match they were to have again Ted and Cody later tonight. I sighed as I slipped into the room after Cody, Ted closing the door behind us. The moment we entered the room, I went straight to Randy who was tying up his wrestling boots. He stopped as he heard me, gazing up and patting the couch beside him. I curled up beside him, laying my head on his shoulder as he continued to tie up his boots. I watched the movements as I traced the muscles on his arm with a finger. I drifted off into my own little world, losing track of time.

I thought about what the fans might think. It was obvious by the public display earlier that the fans were going to know one way or another. It was relieving in one way, for people to understand now that Miz was the culprit, not Randy. But there would still be those who didn't believe it. I wondered what the response would be for us tonight. Would the fans find a new appreciation for us, or would they hate us and believe that Miz was innocent all along? I didn't know what to believe or think. Part of me just wanted this night to hurry up and be over. I wanted to get onto a plane and fly home. I wanted my bed, my father and sisters, and to just forget any of this ever happened. But then there was Randy. I didn't want to leave him. He was my saviour. Without him running in to save the day every time, then I would have been...I shuddered at the though, I couldn't even think it. I just knew that I didn't want to leave Randy's side, not right now anyways. I felt safer with him than I did with anyone in the world. I felt comforted, cared for, and right now that's all I wanted to feel.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Randy was leaning back on the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I spied Ted and Cody talking in the corner before gazing up at Randy. His blue eyes held concern as they searched my face.

"You." I admitted. "And me. And what I'm going to do after tonight."

"No one will blame you for wanting time off." Randy raised a hand, pushing some of my hair behind an ear. "I would even go as far to say that you need it. The time off before helped."

"That was because of you though." I looked down at my lap, fidgeting with my hands. "That was because you were there and didn't let me think about what happened for a second."

"I didn't help one bit." I could see his expression harden out the corner of my eye. "I left you, all alone, because I was a coward. That's not exactly being helpful, now is it?"

I shrugged, not sure what to say. Yes he ran off after that kiss in the park, and yes that hurt. But that pain wasn't even comparable to the amount of pain I felt right now because of Miz. I'd rather have my heart broken a thousand times over than to have someone almost succeed in...in raping me.

"You've made up for it." I offered, shooting him a quick glance.

"All I've done is hurt you since you've been in this company." He grumbled, removing his arm.

I sighed. "Randy, please believe when I say that you've made these past few months more enjoyable than they could have been."

Randy shook his head stubbornly as he stood. "All I do is hurt you. I can't protect you. I couldn't stop Miz before he hurt you. What use am I if I can't even do that?"

"You stopped him before he could do anything, Randy." I tried to reason with him, Ted and Cody now staring over at us. "If it weren't for you, I would have been...I would have been raped the first time, and the second time, and every single time. But you were there to stop it."

"It shouldn't have gotten that far in the first place!" Randy clenched his fists as He glared at the wall behind me. "Ever since that day I left you when we were teenagers, I've been a lousy friend. And now you've come back in my life and I've been an even worse friend. I don't deserve you. You'd be better off without me. Maybe you should go home for awhile. Or even leave. You won't get hurt then."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Randy, you're being an idiot. I don't want to go away, because that means I can't be with you. Don't you get it? I need you Randy. You're the only person in the world that doesn't make everything seem worse than it is. I need you in my life Randy, I want you there."

"You shouldn't want me. I'm not someone who can help you." He turned, and before I couldn't fully understand what was happening, he strode out of the room.

The door slammed shut, making me jump in surprise. My eyes watered as I stared at the closed door, wishing that Randy would come walking back through it, apologizing and saying he was an idiot. But he didn't. There was no apology, there was no sudden return. He just up and left.

"Allie?" Cody sat down on the couch beside me.

My bottom lip began to tremble as I stared back down at my lap. The one man I needed to remain calm and okay had just left. I felt completely alone even though Ted and Cody were still here. I needed Randy to be my rock, to put his arm around me and promise that everything was going to be alright. How can that be true when Randy just walked out, believing that he was no good for me? How in the world was I supposed to get through this night without him?

"He'll come around. He's just...he's just..." Cody was at a loss for words.

"He's just Randy." Ted finished for his partner, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands. "He loves you, Allie. He just needs to clear his head."

* * *

"Or maybe he's just being a dick." Ted muttered as he and Cody paced around the room.

I leaned against the bathroom doorway after just changing for my match. I hated that I could still see the bruises on my body, and wished for nothing more than this night to just suddenly be over. I wanted to curl up in a bed and sleep for eternity.

"When's your match?" I asked softly, causing both to stop and look in my direction.

"Ah..." Cody glanced at the TV with the PPV playing on it. "Next actually."

"You should get going." I nodded at the door.

"We ah..." Ted glanced at Cody. "We don't want to leave you alone."

"You have a match to get to." I shook my head. "Go."

Ted was stubborn however, and shook his head no. I sighed and crossed my arms, glaring at the two slightly.

"I'm not going to make you miss your moment. I'll be fine. It's not like there's a crazy psycho around here anymore."

"But there are the crazy psycho's friends." Cody pointed out. "We just...we don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing will happen Cody; just go for your match." I assured both of them, taking a step forward. "Randy will be back soon, right? I mean he has to come back eventually before his match. I'll be fine. Go, both of you."

Ted and Cody exchanged a look, and I wasn't sure if they would even listen to me. But thankfully after a moment they both sighed and nodded. I assured both of them I would lock the door if I suspected anything and hurried them out of the room. I wasn't going to let either of them miss out of their big moment just because of me. I would never forgive myself if that happened.

The moment they left, I sighed and sat down on the couch. I watched the TV as the last match ended and the Legacy theme began. I watched anxiously as the two stepped out, flaunting their tag belts to a surprising mix of boos and cheers. I could tell that they were both surprised by the sudden fans that were on their side, but enjoyed it anyways as millions of fans watched the two from all over the world. I remember my first Wrestlemania match last year. It was exciting, exhilarating even. I had little to worry about a year ago, and now it seemed I had the world on my shoulder.

Sighing, I sat back and watched as the tag team title match began. My own match was third from last against Daizee. I thought about going to find Daizee, to talk about our match, but I still felt unsafe wandering the halls alone. So I just sat there, watching as Ted and Cody pulled out a win, holding the titles proudly. A small smile crossed my lips, though it was forced. I didn't feel like smiling. I didn't know when I would ever be truly happy again. I did know however, that it wouldn't be for a long long time.

The door suddenly opened, and I jumped up off of the couch startled. My heart was racing as I watched the door swing open, only to reveal someone I never expected to see.

"Dad?" my eyes were wide.

My father stood there in the doorway, his hair a mess, and his eyes full of worry. He immediately walked over and pulled me into a tight embrace, and I didn't flinch away at all. It seemed the moment I was in his arms, I broke down. I thought I had cried all the possible tears I had the previous night, but it wasn't even close. My father tightened his arms around me as I dug my head into his chest, not caring that anyone could walk in here at any point. At the moment, I was just a girl who wanted her father. I had no idea how he was here, or if he was even allowed to be back here. But I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to stay here in my father's arm, for him to tell me everything was going to be alright. I just wanted my family.

* * *

**A/N:** I was lazying around my new apartment this morning and got a sudden whim to write this. after unpacking everything, I got an even bigger whim to finish this and post it :) Randy is feeling all guilty and responsible for everything because he doesn't think he's been a good friend...i mean he had his jackass moments, but awww Randy huggles! hopefully he can come to his senses and just be there for Allie.


End file.
